Le Chant du Rossignol
by Theodore Barney
Summary: C'est la dernière année de Drago à Poudlard. Le château n'est plus un havre de paix car derrière sa façade un drame se prépare. Mais qui est le mystérieux élu de la prophétie ? Quelle est cette légende disparue depuis des siècles ? Qui y a-t-il dans cet œuf d'or, le plus précieux trésor au monde ? Voilà les questions que se pose Drago tandis qu'au-dehors la guerre se prépare.
1. L'échiquier

**Le Chant du Rossignol**

 **.**

 **The Song of the Nightingale**

 **.**

 **A Harry Potter fanfiction written by Théodore Barney**

 **.**

 **Résumé**

 **.**

C'est la dernière année de Drago à Poudlard. Le château n'est plus un havre de paix, car

derrière sa façade un drame se prépare. Tant de jalousies, de mensonges, de secrets,

de trahisons...

Mais qui est donc le mystérieux élu de la prophétie ? Quelle est cette légende ancestrale,

objet de tant de convoitises et qui serait disparu depuis des siècles ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans

cet œuf d'or, le plus précieux trésor au monde ?

Voilà les questions que se pose Drago tandis qu'au-dehors la guerre se prépare.

 **.**

 **Personnages principaux**

 **.**

Hermione Granger / Drago Malefoy / Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley / Tracey Davis / Blaise Zabini

Albus Dumbledore / Severus Rogue / Narcissa Malefoy

Cormac Mc Laggen / Cho Chang / Pansy Parkinson

 **.**

 **Remerciements**

 **.**

Je déclare tout mon respect à J.K. Rowling et à son œuvre, je ne fait qu'emprunter ses

personnages et son univers, seul le scénario est de moi. Un grand merci à l'avance pour tout

ceux qui lieront cette fanfiction, j'aime toujours faire plaisir à quelqu'un en le divertissant et

en lui faisant oublier les petits soucis du quotidien l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Pour l'anecdote, je n'écris pas pour avoir plein de lecteurs, j'écris pour mon plaisir. Mon but est

simplement de vous faire partager ce que j'aime chez Harry Potter et de vous montrer tout

ce que l'on peux raconter à partir de l'histoire originale. Je n'attends pas des lecteurs qu'ils

mettent tous un commentaire, mais qu'ils puissent exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent en lisant

l'histoire, donc laisser une review est la meilleure chose à faire si vous voulez que je sache

ce que vous pensez de mon travail.

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'échiquier**

 **.**

 **.**

Sur sa douce peau, la jeune fille sentit la chaleur d'une lumière et se réveilla alors qu'a l'horizon se levait l'aurore aux doigts de rose, la promesse d'une belle journée à venir. Hermione Granger ne s'était pas encore lever que quelqu'un frappait déjà à sa porte, et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Hermione, déclara sa mère qui se tenait sur le seuil. Il faut qu'on y aille sinon nous serons en retard.

\- Oui je sais. Donne-moi une demi-heure s'il te plaît maman.

Sa mère hocha la tête et referma le battant de la porte au grand soulagement de la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci partit se doucher avant de vérifier que tout était en ordre dans sa valise. Elle finit par descendre au salon quelques minutes plus tard, où ses parents l'attendaient. Bien que son père et sa mère fussent depuis longtemps au courant de son statut de sorcière possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder sa baguette avec inquiétude et d'être très stressés chaque fois que leur fille en faisait usage devant eux (même si cela arrivait très rarement).

Hermione leur fut pourtant reconnaissante de l'accompagner à la gare de King's Cross ce matin-là, comme n'importe quel autre rentrée scolaire.

\- Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie, dit sa mère en l'embrassant.

\- Vous aussi.

\- écrit-nous surtout ! S'empressa de dire Mme Granger pendant que son mari démarrait. On se revoit pour Noël.

Hermione leur fit un petit signe de la main, un mouchoir déjà humide dans l'autre. Chaque fois qu'elle quittait ses parents elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans une autre dimension, celle de la magie. Et chaque fois elle ressentait un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de ce monde, là où elle avait sa véritable place, un monde qu'ils ne pourraient jamais connaître.

 **.**

La jeune Gryffondor se dirigea alors entre les voies 9 et 10, et atterrit sur le quai 9 3 /4 où se trouvait le Poudlard Express qui devait partir à 11h00 pile. Hermione commençait désormais sa septième et dernière année à l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne. Et elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard disant qu'elle était préfète-en-chef avec un badge rouge et or. Elle n'eût cependant pas le temps de se retourner qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle, lui coupant la respiration l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Comme tu m'a manqué Hermione ! S'écria Ginny en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Ah si tu savais !

\- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, sourit la jolie brune. Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Harry par hasard ?

\- Figure-toi qu'ils sont en train de se disputer à cause d'un stupide pari de quidditch. Je te laisse apprécier.

Elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillages au moment même où les deux concernés arrivaient sur le quai sans cesser d'examiner un morceau de papier.

Ron enlaça immédiatement sa meilleure amie mais Harry lui, restait perplexe devant le bout de papier qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Interrogea Hermione

\- Euh...en fait ont avaient parié que les Harpies de Holyhead allaient gagner contre les Canons de Chudley, mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu, déclara Ron. Tu te rends compte, tout cela à cause de Harry, il m'a forcé à renier mon équipe fétiche !

\- Et alors, ce n'est pas si grave Ron.

\- Pas si grave ? Ça se voit que tu n'y a rien perdu toi. On a perdu cinquante mornilles dans l'histoire.

Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire sous le regard indigné du rouquin. Décidément il n'y avait que les hommes pour perdre aussi bêtement de l'argent gagner à la force des bras par des adultes sans doute bien plus responsables qu'eux.

\- Et Moly qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Oh tu sais elle est habituée avec Fred et George, susurra Ginny. Elle a dû se faire une raison.

\- Eh ! C'est qui celui qui va réussir ses ASPICS cette année ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas Ronald, j'ai réussi plus de BUSE que toi c'est déjà un bon début, déclara malicieusement sa sœur.

\- Bon si on y allait au lieu de subir vos querelles familiales ? Proposa Harry.

Tout les quatre se dirigèrent vers le train, dont la fumée sortait déjà de la locomotive. Parmis les nombreux wagons, Ron choisit un des plus éloignés de l'avant du train pour éviter le bruit des chaudières

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara Ginny. On se voit au dîner de ce soir.

Aussitôt qu'elle fût sortit, Dean et Neville vinrent s'asseoir avec eux juste avant le départ du train. Rapidement celui-ci prit de la vitesse et le paysage se mit à défiler devant leurs yeux, tout en s'éloignant de la capitale anglaise. Chacun se mit alors à raconter ses vacances en détail, ce qui n'intéressait pas vraiment Hermione puisqu'elle était restée chez elle tout l'été. Au beau milieu de leur conversation, elle sortit du wagon en prétextant vouloir prendre l'air.

La vitesse folle à laquelle allait le train était enivrante, et la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais du dehors et sentir le vent caresser son visage. Elle referma la fenêtre à regret quelques minutes plus tard et s'apprêta à rentrer dans son wagon lorsqu'elle heurta brusquement quelqu'un et dût se retenir à une rampe pour ne pas s'étaler au sol. Elle pâlit aussitôt en voyant Drago Malefoy se dresser devant elle et la regarder d'un air méprisant.

\- Tu me bouches le passage Granger alors fait-moi le plaisir de t'écarter lorsque je passe.

Il continua à marcher dans le couloir du train sans un regard en arrière, et Hermione sentit toute sa haine renaître dans son cœur, cette haine qu'elle avait enterrée comme chaque été et qui à nouveau refaisait surface. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait disparu. Furieuse, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de son wagon et s'assit sur son siège la tête dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Ron en la regardant.

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça rien ? Tu es hors de toi.

Tout le monde la dévisageait, ce qui l'a mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Encore Malefoy si tu veux savoir.

\- Quoi, cette fouine t'as encore fait du mal ?

\- C'est bon Ron, c'est oublié, mentit Hermione.

En réalité, ce simple incident avait fait revenir en elle des sentiments qu'elle détestait encore plus que celui qui les déclenchaient...et elle avait remarquer le badge vert sur sa robe : lui aussi était préfet-en-chef cette année.

 **.**

Quelques heures plus tard le train arriva dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard et tout le monde s'empressa de descendre du train et de monter dans les diligences tirés par des Sombrals. Il était 19h00 passés lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, éclairée par des centaines de bougies, et où un concert de voix ininterrompu se faisait entendre dans un joyeux conciliabule qui rendait l'atmosphère très chaleureuse. La jeune Gryffondor s'assit à-côté de Ginny, en face de Harry et Ron. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore réclama le silence, et tout le monde se tue avant le traditionnel discours de début d'année qui précédait la répartition des élèves de première année. Ron et Harry écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, attendant avec impatience le repas. Une fois le discours terminé, le directeur apporta le choixpeau magique et les nouveaux élèves furent répartis dans les différentes maisons. Ron et Harry sifflaient chaque fois qu'un élève allait à Serpentard et applaudissaient lorsqu'un petit nouveau se dirigeait vers leur table. Au bout d'une période interminable, le festin apparu enfin sous les vivas des estomacs affamés. Hermione dû bien malgré elle subir le spectacle d'un Ronald s'empiffrant de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, alors qu'elle-même n'avalait que des petites bouchées de nourriture. Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore pria chaque préfet et préfète à accompagner les nouveaux venus jusqu'à leur salle commune et souhaita une bonne rentrée à tout le monde.

\- Ron vient avec moi, s'écria Hermione en le tirant par le bras.

\- Mais c'est l'heure d'aller dormir 'Mione, protesta-il.

\- Pas avant que tu n'ai rempli tes devoirs. Tu es encore préfet je te rappelle.

\- Oui, et bien toi tu es préfète-en-chef, tu peux bien le faire à ma place. L'autre préfet peux aussi s'en charger à ma place.

\- Non Ron, fait ton travail, je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule.

Son meilleur ami maugréa encore, mais accepta et tous les deux conduisirent la trentaine de nouveaux au septième étage. Une fois le travail fini, le rouquin partit digérer sa gloutonnerie dans son lit pendant qu'Hermione, elle aussi exténuée s'enfonçait sous ses couvertures.

 **.**

Le lendemain la Gryffondor retrouva ses deux amis pour le petit-déjeuner, très léger comme toujours. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur passa dans les rangs pour leur distribuer l'emploi du temps de leur ultime année au château.

\- C'est pas vrai, on a déjà Métamorphose ce matin ! S'indigna Ron.

\- Ne te plains pas, moi j'ai quatre heures d'Arithmancie dans la semaine, déclara son amie.

\- Oui bon, toi tu as l'emploi du temps du ministre, même mon père ne travaille pas autant d'heures que toi.

\- Oh tu exagères.

\- Allons en cours, décida Harry. Nous avons assez discuter.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on a cours avec les Serpentard ?

\- Euh...malheureusement si.

Ron et Hermione firent une tête d'enterrement ce qui obligea Harry à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tiens, tiens c'est pas la belette et le balafré que je vois là-bas ? S'interrogea Drago. On peut deviner leur présence rien qu'a leur odeur de rat d'égout.

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire gras en entendant ce que leur Dieu affirmait, mais ils se calmèrent raidement lorsque Drago leva une main pour les faire taire. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas être ridiculiser à cause de ces deux crapauds.

\- Que-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione. Tu bouches le chemin figure-toi.

Drago la regarda froidement, concentrant toute sa haine dans ce seul regard pour la fille de Poudlard qu'il détestait le plus.

\- Alors comme ça on joue les rebelles Granger ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été assez clair tout à l'heure.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? S'énerva Ron, déjà bien remonté.

\- Toi la belette tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'ouvrir si tu tiens à l'intégrité de ton corps.

Il se remit à fixer Hermione de ses yeux gris acier qui la transperçait comme autant de lames de rasoir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir à intervenir la prochaine fois que vous débarquer dans mon champ de vision tous les trois. D'autres s'en chargeront à ma place, pas vrai Crabbe ?

Celui-ci hocha sa grosse tête blafarde et constellée de boutons, mais au moment où Ron allait répliquer le professeur Mc Gonagal arriva et les fit rentrer dans sa classe pour le premier cours de l'année. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle de classe, surtout Hermione qui était à nouveau furieuse mais qui arrivait à se maîtriser contrairement à Ron qui soufflait comme un buffle prêt à charger et serrait les poings.

\- Si je revoie une seule fois de la journée cette fouine où l'un de ses chiens de garde je leur lance un sort entre les deux yeux.

\- Ron arrête s'il te plaît, s'écria Hermione. Fait comme si il n'existait pas, mince. Tu tiens tellement que cela à te rabaisser à son niveau ?

Le rouquin baissa les yeux et s'excusa dans sa barbe. Première journée et déjà première dispute entre elle et Ron, toujours à cause du même blondinet prétentieux et arrogant qu'elle se jura de remettre à sa place. Harry avait lui l'esprit entièrement tourné vers ses fonctions de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Mais le premier entraînement ne débutait que la semaine suivante alors il dû prendre son mal en patience.

 **.**

Le soir venu, Ron proposa à son meilleur ami une partie d'échecs tandis qu'Hermione lisait un livre au coin du feu.

\- J'ai une idée Harry, s'écria le rouquin.

\- Vas-y propose.

\- Si on donnait des noms aux pièces ? Par exemple je suis le cavalier blanc et toi tu es le fou noir. Tu en dit quoi ?

\- Peut m'importe, mais si tu trouves ça drôle...

\- Et toi Hermione quelle pièce tu veux être ?

\- Ce qu'il te fait plaisir Ron.

\- Non, non je te laisse choisir toi-même.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis la reine. La reine noire.

\- On va mettre Malefoy la fouine et sa clique de dégénérés dans le camp des noirs, ça va me motiver à gagner.

\- Parfait. On commence ? Je ne suis pas enchanté de mes pièces mais bon, on fait avec.

Comme d'habitude Ron l'emporta, lui et Harry ne tardèrent pas ensuite à aller se coucher au contraire d'Hermione qui resta au coin du feu à travailler.

 **.**

Le lendemain Harry se blessa à la main en cours de botanique à cause d'une plante carnivore, et fut emmener à l'infirmerie par précaution.

\- Alors, rien de grave ? Demanda Ron au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Non, ça va aller. Mme Pomfresh m'a appliqué une crème spéciale contre les infections vénéneuses, il ne devrait plus rien rester de la blessure demain.

Leur cours suivant était le redouté cours de Potions, tous les trois n'avaient pas du tout envie de revoir Rogue et durent se forcer à se diriger vers les cachots.

\- Bien, déclara le professeur Rogue avec son habituelle voix froide. Cette année j'ai décider de ne prendre que les élèves ayant obtenu une note supérieure à la moyenne aux examens de l'année dernière en Potions, ce que tout professeur qui se respecte devrait faire dans chacune de vos matières. Ne devrons donc se présenter la prochaine fois dans mon cours, que les élèves que voici.

Et d'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître au tableau la liste des étudiants admis en Potions chez les Septième année.

\- C'est une blague ? Marmonna Harry. On est même pas dans la liste.

\- Il fallait réussir ses examens, déclara Parvati d'une voix mièvre.

\- Ne me donne pas de conseils Parvati, s'énerva Harry. Quel bourbier Hermione, tu va devoir te retrouver sans nous en Potions.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais devait reconnaître que la décision de Rogue était on ne peut plus logique. A la fin du cours ses deux amis sortirent en traînant des pieds même s'ils devaient jubiler intérieurement de ne pas avoir à subir Rogue une année de plus.

\- je vais à la bibliothèque si jamais vous me cherchez, déclara Hermione. Ces deux amis lui firent un petit signe de la main et elle se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au château. En cherchant un livre parmi les rayons elle tomba sur Dean qui faisait ses devoirs sur un grand rouleau de parchemin.

\- Salut Hermione, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu peux venir t'asseoir à ma table si tu veux.

\- Merci Dean, dit-elle en prenant un livre de potions et en s'installant confortablement entre les hautes étagères de la bibliothèque. Tu es accepté en potions ou pas ?

\- Oui heureusement sinon mes parents m'auraient passer un savon.

\- Mais tes parents sont moldus si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Oui, mais ils s'intéressent de très près à ce que je fait...d'un peux trop près à mon avis.

\- Malheureusement mes parents ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à ce que je fait, déjà parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien à la magie et puis...

Dean se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se sentit obliger de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

\- Non Dean, c'est ma faute, dit-elle en essuyant ses joues d'un geste rageur. Je n'ai pas la chance qui est la tienne.

Dean lui prit les deux mains et la regarda d'un air grave.

\- Dans ce monde intolérable qui est le nôtre, je ne crois pas que ni toi ni moi ne soyons chanceux. Il suffit de regarder Malefoy nous insulter chaque jour de sang impur pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui tu as raison, dit-elle en revenant à son livre.

Avant que le Gryffondor ne s'en aille, Hermione l'appela.

\- Si tu entends Malefoy t'insulter, appelle-moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui botter les fesses.

Dean éclata de rire et lui assura qu'il ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion de se présenter.

 **.**

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ou quoi ? S'exclama Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement de Pansy.

\- Non Drago, je...

Sa phrase fut violament coupée par une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya valser contre le mur de la salle commune.

\- Drago arrête, elle a déjà assez subie tes sautes d'humeur, déclara Blaise Zabini en s'interposant entre eux.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air de défi de ses yeux gris sombres comme un ciel un soir d'orage.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon unique ami qu'il faut que tu te mêles de ma vie privée Blaise.

Celui-ci soutint son regard sans sourciller.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non je ne suis pas Crabbe ou Goyle et je n'obéis à personne hormis mon père. Je suis en train de t'aider Drago.

Pansy se releva péniblement pendant qu'il parlait mais Drago attentif, fit revenir aussitôt la jeune femme vers lui.

\- Dray non je t'en prie mon choupinou...

\- Lâche-la Drago, le mal est fait.

Le jeune homme la lâcha brusquement et la regarda avec dégoût. Puis il éclata d'un rire glacial qui fit frissonner Blaise. Pourtant le grand dadet ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Cela se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait manipuler pendant au moins trois semaines.

\- Oh je t'en prie Drago ! À chaque fois on a la même discussion toi et moi : tu dramatises !

\- Ah oui je dramatises ? Est-ce qu'elle dramatises, elle lorsqu'elle revient vers moi après m'avoir jeté comme une vieille chaussette et qu'elle fait comme si de rien n'était ?! Tout ça pour finalement coucher avec Nott dans mon dos.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il l'a séduite avec le filtre d'amour en juin dernier. Enfin, Drago regarde la réalité en face, cette pauvre Pansy n'y est pour rien.

\- Alors maintenant je dois aller casser la gueule à Nott c'est ça ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant Drago. Chaque fois que quelqu'un t'énerve tu te sens obliger de t'énerver deux fois plus que nécessaire. Tiens par exemple hier lorsque Weasley et Potter se sont ramenés...

\- Ne me parle surtout pas d'eux Blaise. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et j'assume entièrement mes actes.

\- Non justement tu n'assumes rien du tout. Regarde maintenant, Pansy est partie se réfugiée dans le dortoir des filles. Et qui va devoir payer les pots cassés ? Tonton Blaise pardi.

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un.

\- À cause de ton père c'est ça ?

Drago le regarda avec des yeux brûlants de haine. Mais Blaise vit qu'en réalité c'était le mur d'en face qu'il toisait.

\- C'est exact.

 **.**

Le jour suivant le Serpentard paru plus calme aux yeux de Blaise mais celui-ci savait que ce n'était qu'un masque et que Drago tentait de se maîtriser pour ne pas étriper Nott et Pansy par la même occasion. En voyant son meilleur ami très énervé, Blaise pria pour qu'un de ces maudits Gryffondor n'en profite pas pour se rameuter et laisser exploser la colère de son ami au grand jour. Drago toucha à peine à son assiette ce matin-là, et Blaise resta constamment à ses côtés tout en surveillant Pansy qui mangeait en silence un peu plus loin, la joue droite rougie et les yeux boursouflés.

Une fois installés confortablement au fond de la salle d'histoire de la magie, Blaise posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Drago ?

\- Mmh...

\- ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu es resté plus d'une semaine avec la même fille ?

\- Disons que cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

\- Je vais poser ma question autrement : est-ce que tu as déjà eu le béguin pour une fille, réellement ?

Drago éclata de rire sans aucune retenue, attirant l'attention de la moitié de la classe. Puis il cessa de ricaner et regarda gravement Blaise.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tomber amoureux est une de mes priorités ? Alors qu'il y a des choses qui valent tellement mieux qu'une fille au-dehors. Et puis quand bien même cela arriverait, je n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Cela ne fera que me rendre vil et faible comme mon père.

Blaise pâlit, mais sa peau d'ébène empêcha à Drago de deviner quoi que ce soit.

De son côté, Hermione attendait que la cloche sonne pour se rendre à son cours d'arithmancie lorsqu'elle vit un beau jeune homme arriver en courant et s'arrêter hors d'haleine en face d'elle.

\- Cormac Mc Laggen, préfet n°2 à Gryffondor. Tiens, ajouta-il en lui tendant un petit papier. Tous les préfets doivent se réunir demain dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonnagal à 17h00 tapantes, tout est marqué là-dessus. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi Cormac.

Hermione se souvint alors qu'il était remplaçant dans l'équipe de quidditch, comme le lui avait dit Ron l'année précedante. Elle rangea le petit papier dans une de ses poches et se promis d'y faire attention plus tard. Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry pour le déjeuner, et ceux-ci lui racontèrent les animaux étranges qu'ils avaient vu durant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- j'espère qu'on ira rendre bientôt visite à Hagrid, déclara Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un étrange regard, pas très chaud à l'idée de goûter aux gâteaux durs comme de la pierre du géant. Harry jeta un coup d'œil mélancolique à la table des Serdaigle où se trouvait Cho Chang qu'il avait quittée quatre mois plus tôt après une énième dispute violente. Ron suivit son regard et tapota amicalement l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Tu t'en remettras mon vieux.

\- Ouais sûrement, déclara-il d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Le quidditch lui fera du bien, chuchota Hermione à Ron dans le dos de leur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron se figea en voyant Dean reluquer sa petite sœur sans se gêner, et décida d'intervenir malgré les protestations d'Harry.

\- Que-ce qui t'arrive Dean ? Tu marches sur la tête ou quoi ?

\- Ne t'énerves pas Ron, je faisais que regarder le paysage.

\- Le paysage ?

\- Euh...c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Tu parles de ma sœur là.

Ron fulminait presque, les poings serrés et les mâchoires contractées.

\- Ron enfin, que-ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama Harry. Laisse Dean en paix par Merlin.

Le rouquin s'éloigna, sa fureur apaisée lorsqu'il vit que Ginny n'était plus là.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Figure-toi que Ron c'est mis en tête d'aller se mêler de la vie de Dean et de sa sœur.

\- Ça se voit que vous êtes des enfants uniques vous deux.

\- Et bizarrement tu n'a rien dit lorsqu'elle a embrassée Michael Corner au bal de Noël il y a trois ans.

\- C'est normal, tout le monde regardait le bulgare qui dansait avec Hermione.

 **.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Il ne fallait pas vous attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas trop mal réussi car il pose les bases de l'histoire, donc c'est tout de même un chapitre important.

 **Avertissements**

J'ai oublié de le préciser au début, mais cette fanfiction contient des scènes de violence verbale et physique ainsi que des scènes de sexe explicites qui pourraient heurté la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

Lecteurs sensibles abstenez-vous ! Je ne donne pas de limites d'âge mais cette histoire est fortement déconseillée aux moins de 15 ans.

PS : Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2017, pleine de joie et de réussite. À bientôt !


	2. Le Blanc et le Noir

**Bonjour et bienvenue pour le second chapitre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Blanc et le Noir**

 **.**

 **.**

Drago marchait les mains dans les poches, dans la douce brise d'automne qui venait de la forêt interdite. Sa colère était enfin apaisée grâce aux serpents qu'il avait mis dans les lits de Pansy et de Nott. On ne jouait pas avec Drago Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences, et ces deux-là s'étaient rajoutés à sa liste déjà très longue de victimes.

Mais sa sérénité fut de courte durée car il aperçu cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger qui lisait un de ses maudits livres à mourir d'ennui. Il s'approcha d'elle mais fut surpris de la voir lever les yeux avec dédain alors qu'il croyait qu'elle lui jetterait un regard apeuré.

\- Lâche-moi les basques Malefoy, répondit-elle.

\- Toujours le mot pour rire Granger, ricana le blond.

\- Tu peut me laisser tranquille s'il te plaît ?

\- Ah, là, là , soupira Drago en regardant le lac noir. Toujours à se croire supérieurs ces Gryffondor.

\- Tu as si peu d'amis pour venir me parler ? S'écria Hermione.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il éclata de rire.

\- Quelle belle réplique Granger, tu pourrais travailler à la justice magique si tu n'était pas une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione le toisa avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer Granger, c'est pitoyable, dit-il en s'éloignant nonchalamment vers le château.

La jeune femme continua de le toiser avec haine jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparue, n'étant nullement affectée par ses propos. Drago était lui, de meilleure humeur lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle commune. Dans une heure il devrait se rendre à cette ennuyeuse réunion de préfets, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il prit un verre sur une étagère et se servi une bonne rasade de whisky pur malt. Quelques instants plus tard Crabbe et Goyle vinrent s'asseoir à côté de leur maître, et Drago sourit de satisfaction.

\- Goyle tu t'occupes de mes devoirs pour aujourd'hui, Crabbe tu prépares les alcools pour ce soir compris ?

Les deux gorilles acceptèrent, à la limite de se prosterner aux pieds du roi des Serpentard. C'est alors qu'une belle jeune fille sortit du dortoir des filles et s'approcha sensuellement de Drago. C'était Tracey Davis, l'une des plus belles femmes de sa promotion. Drago chassa ses deux gardes du corps pour lui laisser de la place sur le canapé vert émeraude.

\- Alors, lassée de coucher avec Montague, Tracey ?

\- Pas le moins du monde Drago.

\- Que-ce que tu fiches ici alors ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je me repose.

\- Ah je vois, tu veux que je fasse de toi ma nouvelle proie. Quand tu voudras ma grande, dit-il en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses, signe qu'elle devait s'en aller et elle s'exécuta.

 **.**

Hermione décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre au château pour être à l'heure à la réunion des préfets, et plissa bien sa jupe avant de se présenter devant la porte du bureau de Mc Gonnagal. Les autres préfets de Poudlard parmis lesquels Cho Chang et Cormac Mc Laggen, se trouvaient déjà là. Il n'était cependant guère étonnant que Drago ne soit pas là. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le professeur de métamorphose les invita à entrer.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un, déclara Cho.

\- évidemment, personne ne peut passer à côté du plus bel homme de Poudlard, ricana Drago en sortant de derrière une colonne à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

\- Cessez de vous amuser Mr. Malefoy nous sommes en réunion, s'écria Mc Gonnagal d'une voix sèche.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Tous s'assirent autour d'une petite table ovale située dans le bureau de la vice-directrice. Puis Cormac s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

\- Cette année tous les préfets de Poudlard se verrons dans l'obligation de participer activement à la préparation des activités extrascolaires. Mais ces privilèges s'accompagnent de la forte contrainte de devoir accompagner les troisième année à Pré-au-Lard et de faire des rondes nocturnes pour s'assurer de la sécurité du château.

Le jeune homme bu un verre d'eau pendant que Mc Gonnagal demandait si il y avait des questions.

\- A-t-on le droit de ne rien faire ? Demanda Drago de façon insolente.

\- Comment osez-vous Mr. Malefoy..., s'étrangla la directrice adjointe.

\- Serpentard subira des sanctions dans ce cas, affirma Cormac.

\- C'était simplement une blague, dit Drago avec un grand sourire. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vais pas faire mon travail ?

\- Gardez vos blagues pour vous à l'avenir, répliqua Mc Gonnagal. Vous serez tous mis à contribution pour organiser les événements de Noël, Pâques et à la fin de l'année. Bonne fin de soirée jeunes gens, vous pouvez sortir.

Ils s'empressèrent de tous regagner leur salle commune.

\- Alors cette réunion ? Demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je vais devoir faire équipe avec les autres préfets pour organiser les événements festifs.

\- Ah oui, Malefoy est dans le lot. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien.

Hermione n'en fut pas si sûr lorsqu'elle se coucha, vu l'attitude que le blond avait eu vis-à-vis d'elle le matin même.

 **.**

Deux jours plus tard Harry se rendit au terrain de quidditch pour le premier entraînement de l'année. L'équipe n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis l'année précédente, hormis l'arrivée d'une certaine Demelza Robbins au poste de poursuiveuse. Après une heure d'échauffement intense Harry déclara l'entraînement libre. Le capitaine se dirigea ensuite vers le sol et interpella Cormac.

\- J'essaierais de te faire jouer à l'un de nos trois matchs de l'année.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave si je ne joue pas. Je serais très occupé cette année avec les ASPIC et mes fonctions de préfet.

\- Si Ron se blesse ou qu'il n'est pas en forme, tu joueras Cormac. Ne crois pas que je favorise mon meilleur ami, à partir du moment où on rentre dans les vestiaires tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne.

\- Oui je comprend. Sache que de toute façon je soutiendrais l'équipe depuis les gradins.

Il donna une accolade à Harry et celui-ci se remit au travail avec le reste de l'équipe.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent dans la salle commune , qui leur paru bien chaleureuse par rapport au froid qui régnait dehors. Une semaine à Poudlard, et l'automne était déjà là.

\- Salut Hermione, dit Harry d'un air joyeux en s'asseyant à-côté d'elle dans un pouf rembourré. Tu travailles encore ?

\- Et oui Harry, les bonnes notes ne tombent pas du ciel.

\- Content de te l'entendre dire. Oh, Ron est déjà parti se coucher. Bon, alors à demain.

La jeune fille lui sourit puis se replongea dans sa lecture.

 **.**

Drago écoutait le professeur Binns d'une oreille peu attentive, préférant dessiner des animaux avec sa baguette. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est à ça que tu t'amuses quand tu t'ennuie ?

\- Oh non, c'est juste une petite distraction passagère. Mais si tu veux refaire une fête comme celle d'il y a trois jours...

\- C'était nul ! Tout le monde était ivre, et la salle commune s'est transformée en porcherie-dortoir.

\- Comme à chaque fois.

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui nettoie Drago.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais nettoyer les cochonneries des autres ? Ils n'ont qu'a être propres comme moi, et tout ira mieux.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, impuissant devant la mentalité puérile de son ami qui le dérangeait souvent pour des raisons diverses. En sortant de la salle de classe les deux Serpentard virent Pansy leur passer sous le nez en les ignorant royalement.

\- Quel gros chagrin, se moqua Drago. C'est pathétique.

 **.**

Le jour suivant avait lieu le cours de potions tant redouté avec les Serpentard, où Hermione craignait par dessus tout de se rendre pour ne pas avoir à affronter encore une fois les injures de Malefoy.

\- Alors Granger, ça fait moins la fière sans la belette et le balafré, ricana Drago.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la salle de classe la tête haute sans se soucier des quolibets sur son passage. Tous rentrèrent dans la classe sous le regard froid de Rogue, qui annonça aussitôt la couleur.

\- Aujourd'hui je forme les groupes pour réaliser la potion de pierre de manganèse. Premier binôme : Malefoy et Granger.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Vous voulez que je sorte de classe à la seconde ?

\- C'est hors de question, fait ce qu'on te dit ! S'écria Hermione.

\- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je ne veux plus vous entendre tous les deux est-ce clair ?

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, déclara Drago.

\- Deux heures de retenue dans mon bureau.

\- C'est injuste ! S'entêta Hermione. Vous ne faites que sanctionner ceux qui n'ont rien fait.

\- Quelle impertinence miss Granger. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous infliger deux heures de retenue également.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle se jetèrent des regards noirs. A la fin de l'heure Rogue appela Drago et Hermione à son bureau.

\- Deux heures de retenue samedi soir. Que je n'ai pas à le répéter.

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa salle commune lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Drago.

\- Tu aurais pu te retenir Granger, c'est pas difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi de fermer sa grande bouche.

Profondément blessée, elle se retourna vivement et lui cria à la figure :

\- Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler Drago Malefoy ! Tu te crois fort avec tes petits airs d'aristocrate prétentieux mais tu ne mérites que ce que tu as. Grandis un peu Malefoy, peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras ce que c'est d'assumer ses actes.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées sans un regard en arrière. Ron et Harry furent choqués d'apprendre la nouvelle, craignant pour la sécurité de leur amie en présence de Malefoy.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Cormac.

Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais mais Hermione se chargea de répondre.

\- Figure-toi que le cours de potions a encore failli tourner au pugilat.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça quand même ?

\- On finit par s'y habituer Cormac, soupira Hermione.

 **.**

Le jour suivant la jeune femme chercha à éviter Drago par tous les moyens possibles, ne tenant en aucun cas à devoir gaspiller sa salive en lui criant dessus. Non, elle préférait rester concentrée sur les examens de fin d'année, qui clôtureraient sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Pourtant le jour de retenue tant redouté finit par arrivé avec en préambule une violente prise de tête entre Ginny et Ron pour savoir qui écrierait à ses parents, au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner et sous les yeux amusés de toute la tablée des Serpentard. Le soir venu, Hermione frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau de Rogue, qui corrigeait des copies à coups de grands et énergiques traits de plume.

\- Prenez ce seau miss Granger, et nettoyez-moi la salle de classe.

La jeune femme savait que toute discussion était inutile et sortit du bureau d'un air las. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Rogue se leva de son bureau et sortit de la salle, laissant ainsi Hermione prendre un peu de repos. Il revient peu après en tenant fermement Drago par le bras. Le Serpentard se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Rogue et le toisa froidement.

\- La prochaine fois ce sera soixante points en moins pour vôtre maison Mr. Malefoy, susurra Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Et sinon qu'attendez-vous de moi, parce que je suis assez occupé ces temps-ci.

\- Prenez un balai et nettoyez-moi cette salle.

Drago éclata de rire avant que son regard se pose enfin sur Hermione.

\- Enfin professeur regardez bien, il semble que quelqu'un s'en charge à ma place. Et puis entre nous, vous croyez sérieusement que cela va changer quelque chose ?

\- Ne discutez pas Mr. Malefoy. Même vôtre père serait d'accord avec moi.

Quelque chose d'inexplicable changea alors dans le regard de Drago. Il se figea, muscles contractés, ses yeux fixant d'un éclat diabolique le professeur de potions, et un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pensez et de ce que pense mon père.

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Rogue, qui était tétanisé devant le regard de Drago.

\- Malefoy arrête ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, qui était elle aussi rester paralysée jusque là.

Drago tourna la tête, et cette seconde d'inattention permit à la jeune femme de le désarmer.

\- Je vous prends rendez-vous avec le directeur, Mr. Malefoy, nous verrons quelle solution convient le mieux à vôtre cas. Maintenant sortez tous les deux, déclara Rogue d'une voix froide.

\- Granger ? Appela Drago.

\- Mmh ? Fit-elle en se retournant, prête à faire face à l'être qu'elle détestait le plus.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'intervenir, dit-il d'une voix très calme, apaisée même. Mais je dois reconnaître que si tu ne m'avais pas hurler aux oreilles comme tu l'a fait, Merlin seul sait ce qui serait arriver.

Il se permit un grand sourire, et elle failli l'imiter avant de redescendre sur terre. Une minute auparavant il lui avait paru monstrueux, et maintenant il avait repris son légendaire calme draconien et charmeur. Hermione lui tourna le dos et s'enfuie rapidement des cachots, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

La douce brise d'automne berçait Drago de son doux murmure. Il admirait le ciel sombre légèrement voilé par des nuages gris, mais qui laissait tout de même filtrer la lumière des étoiles.

\- Ah, si tu savais Blaise...soupira le Serpentard.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe en continuant à fixer le ciel de ses yeux gris. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé il se leva enfin, prêt à retourner dans le monde réel qu'il détestait tant pour laisser derrière lui le pays des chimères qu'il était un des rares à connaître.

 **.**

Au petit-déjeuner Hermione se résolut à envoyer une lettre à ses parents et négligea son repas sous le regard outré de Ron, qui mangeait comme d'habitude des quantités de nourriture astronomiques. Hermione avait omis de parler à ses amis de l'incident de la veille, mais elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Il est vrai que cela n'aurait fait que les alarmer encore plus au sujet de Malefoy, chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Entre deux cours elle se rendit à la volière pour déposer sa lettre, lorsqu'elle failli rentrer de plein fouet en collision avec Cormac, qui la retint de justesse pour ne pas qu'elle se casse la figure.

\- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu venir.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le brun. Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs.

Hermione sourit devant tant de bonnes intentions et lui assura que ce n'était rien.

\- Tu as de très belles dents tu sais ?

\- Oui on me le dit souvent. C'est parce que mes parents sont dentistes tu comprend ?

\- Oui je vois le genre. Bon, alors à la prochaine Hermione.

La jeune femme déposa sa lettre puis se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours de botanique. Les jours suivants, Hermione chercha à tout prix à éviter Malefoy et sa bande, négligeant ses repas et préférant filer à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune des préfets dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident avec Rogue lorsqu'elle revit le jeune Malefoy avant le cours de métamorphose avec Serpentard. Il ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'elle passa sous son nez avec ses bouquins à la main. En revanche Pansy et sa clic de pimbêches ne manquèrent pas de ricaner sur son passage.

\- ça va Hermione ? Demanda Harry en plein cours.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelque chose n'irai pas.

\- Je ne sais pas... à mon avis tu travailles trop en ce moment. Je pense que l'on devrait aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais elle ressentait un léger malaise. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais c'était sans doute une fatigue passagère dû au stress. Ce malaise ne prit fin que lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de classe à toute allure et qu'elle se sentit enfin l'envie d'aller manger. Lorsque Ron et Harry partirent s'entraîner au quidditch en fin d'après-midi, Hermione se retrouva réduite à aller à la bibliothèque, comme bien souvent depuis la rentrée. Une fois sur place, elle tomba sur Dean qui écrivait à-côté d'un livre de sortilèges et lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner au quidditch ?

\- Oh, le match est dans deux mois tu sais, donc j'ai largement le temps de m'y préparer.

Hermione approuva, puis sortit un bouquin rapiécé de son sac et se plongea dans une lecture fastidieuse. Dehors, les feuilles des arbres prenaient déjà une teinte vermeille et ocre, quelques unes vinrent même tomber sur les carreaux des vitres de la bibliothèque. Soudainement Ginny apparu au détour d'une allée et rougit furieusement en voyant Dean qui regardait les feuilles d'automne.

\- Salut Gin', déclara Hermione, se qui accru encore plus la gêne chez la benjamine Weasley.

\- Je vous laisse, décida Dean en s'empressant de décamper malgré le regard suppliant de Ginny.

\- Que-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Et pourquoi était-il avec toi ? Questionna-elle agressivement.

\- Dean ? Il faisait ses devoirs quand je suis arrivée.

Ginny s'empourpra à nouveau tout en se tordant les mains.

\- Bon écoute, j'avais prévu de te le dire mais voilà...bref, j'ai disons un attachement pour lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bon sang Hermione tu n'as pas encore compris ? J'ai le béguin pour Dean, s'emporta la rousse.

\- Oh je vois, déclara la Gryffondor en se remettant à lire.

\- Et ça ne t'intéresse même pas ? Répliqua Ginny d'un air désappointer.

\- J'ai compris que tu l'aimais, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Hermione j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Cela ne risque pas d'être très agréable mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais je peux t'aider si tu veux parce que tout le monde parle déjà dans ton dos. Enfin Hermione préoccupe-toi un peu de tes sentiments au lieu de plonger le nez dans tes livres à longueur de journée. C'est vrai quoi, tout le monde dit que tu es coincée et j'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte, mais au final c'est criant.

Hermione referma lentement son livre et toisa froidement Ginny.

\- Décidément tu es comme toutes les autres, je pensais qu'avec un frère comme Ron tu comprendrais...mais en fait non. Tu me reproche d'être coincée mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Et qu-ce que tu as vécu ?

\- Beaucoup plus de choses que toi en tout cas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale avant de prendre ses affaires et s'éloigner la tête haute.

Pour couronner cette journée pourrie Hermione devait tomber sur Drago, et c'est ce qui arriva au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il était occupé à dévorer les lèvres de Pansy qu'il avait pris soin de plaquer au mur. Elle les observa un instant avant de reprendre sa route en ligne droite, mais bien entendu Malefoy ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

\- Tu peux profiter du spectacle Granger, ça te décoinceras un peu.

La jeune femme repensa à ce qu'avait dit Ginny, et elle dû reconnaître que la rousse avait entièrement raison. Cette réflexion, bien loin de la soulager fit naître en elle une vague de tristesse aussi froide que la sensation d'une eau glaciale dans laquelle elle se noierait.

\- Va brûler en enfer Malefoy, cracha Hermione en s'éloignant, les jambes en guimauve et le cœur accablé de chagrin.

Quelles preuves avaient-ils pour la juger ainsi alors qu'elle en connaissait bien plus long qu'eux en matière de problèmes sentimentaux. Peut-être que le château entier avait jurer de la rendre folle. La jeune femme arriva dans la salle commune qui était vide à cette heure. Lorsqu'elle vit un pull qu'elle connaissait si bien, posé sur un pouf de velours rouge elle ne pu retenir ses larmes qu'elle avait réussi à grand peine à contenir jusque là. Elle jeta son sac par terre et enfoui le pull dans ses mains, laissant couler librement les ruisseaux d'eau salée et respirant l'odeur de celui qui comptait tellement pour elle. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, une larme coula sur le _R_ délicatement brodé.


	3. L'arriéré

**Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'arriéré**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Drago ?

\- Mmh ?

Pansy plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du beau blond, qui l'attira contre lui sous les couvertures.

\- On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui.

\- Et ?

\- Je pensais que toi et moi on pourrait faire un petit tour dehors.

\- Moi c'est ailleurs que j'ai envie de faire un petit tour.

Pansy éclata de rire en faisant semblant de le repousser, puis se colla encore plus étroitement contre le roi des Serpentard.

\- Tu es une déesse au lit tu savais ça ?

\- Personne ne peux être meilleur que toi au lit Drago.

Il lui lécha le lob de l'oreille avant de descendre sa langue dans son cou, ce qui la fit gémir doucement. On frappa à la porte alors que Drago remontait la cuisse de sa petite amie avec sa main. Il se stoppa dans son mouvement et passa une serviette autour de ses hanches puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui donnait accès à la salle commune des préfets.

\- Salut Dray, sourit Tracey. Je voie que tu es occupé.

\- Fiche-le-camp avant que je ne te renvoie d'où tu viens.

\- Tu es appelé dans le bureau du directeur, déclara-t-elle.

\- Et que-ce qui m'oblige à y aller ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Il a très clairement fait comprendre que tu serais renvoyé sinon.

\- Bon très bien, va dire à ce vieux fou que j'en ai pour dix minutes.

 **.**

En réalité ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le Serpentard se présenta devant la porte gardée par deux griffons dorés. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule sur ses gonds et il fut invité à prendre place entre les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonnagal et en face de Dumbledore. Le directeur regarda Drago de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune puis déclara :

\- Les actes que vous avez commis il y a tout juste une semaine sont d'une gravité et d'une inconscience du danger inacceptable Mr. Malefoy. Je pense avoir été assez clair.

Drago serra les poings mais fixa calmement Dumbledore en attendant le verdict.

\- Aussi pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise vôtre baguette vous sera confisquée si vous êtes amené à être en retenu.

\- Nous avions convenu d'une véritable sanction il me semble, déclara sèchement Rogue.

\- Vous savez très bien qu'il est impossible qu'un préfet-en-chef soit déchu de ses fonctions sauf pour faute grave. Ce qu'il c'est passé n'était qu'une menace sans conséquences.

Il fit signe aux deux professeurs de sortir puis regarda Drago d'un air bienveillant.

\- Qu'allons nous faire de vous Drago ? Je dois dire que plus le temps passe et plus vous devenez impulsif et nuisible à cette école. Cependant, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire, j'ai peut-être ici quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire et par la même occasion vous canaliser.

Dumbledore l'invita à se lever, ce que Drago fit de mauvaise grâce. Le directeur appuya sur un panneau de sa bibliothèque amovible et ils pénétrèrent dans un passage secret du château qui devait sans doute mener à ses appartements. Celui-ci mena Drago jusqu'à une salle circulaire où se trouvait un grand bassin incurvé d'où montaient des piaillements.

\- Que-ce que c'est ? Demanda le Serpentard d'un air méfiant.

\- Ça ? C'est mon phénix Fumsec. Mais revenons-en à l'objet de nôtre visite, dit-il en approchant Drago d'un coffret encastré dans le mur.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un vieux grimoire qui n'était pourtant guère épais. Il le tendit ensuite à Drago qui éclata de rire, ce qui fit piailler Fumsec dans son bassin.

\- Que-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ?

\- Ouvrez-le à la première page.

Drago ouvrit sans délicatesse le vieil ouvrage ce qui fit dégringoler par terre un tas de poussière fine. En première page se trouvait une gravure représentant un œuf étrange avec des inscriptions en runes anciennes à-côté de l'illustration.

\- Que-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Je vous expliquerait tout plus tard Drago. En attendant, prenez ce précieux ouvrage et ne vous en séparez jamais ! Mais si vous tenez tellement à le savoir la gravure que vous voyez est un œuf de phénix.

\- Mais c'est impossible...déclara Drago qui était devenu songeur tout à coup. Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous croire ? Vous me donnez ce livre sans rien en échange ?

\- En effet je ne vous demande rien en échange. Enfin si à la réflexion.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Protégez les personnes qui vous sont chères. J'ai confiance en vous Drago, et comme gage de cette confiance je vous offre ce présent inestimable.

Le directeur le raccompagna à son bureau puis lui tendit la main. Drago la serra brièvement puis s'en alla sans un remerciement avec le précieux ouvrage sous le bras.

 **.**

Les mains profondément enfoncés dans leurs poches Ron, Hermione et Harry se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard comme de nombreux septième année car c'était la dernière ou une des dernières belles journées qu'ils auraient avant longtemps. Le village était déjà très animé alors que les horloges n'avaient pas encore sonnées 11h00. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers Les Trois Balais en prenant le temps de regarder les produits exposés dans les échoppes le long de la rue principale.

\- On peut passer chez Zonko ? Demanda Ron.

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel mais hochèrent positivement la tête. En entrant dans le magasin de confiseries Hermione aperçu Cho avec Cormac et ressentit une pointe de jalousie qui lui fit contracter les mâchoires.

\- Ron dépêche-toi mon estomac réclame une bierraubeurre, le pressa Harry.

Mais bien sûr avant que le rouquin eu fait le compte, Cho et Cormac se sentirent obligés de tomber sur les deux Gryffondor. Un moment fort gênant s'en suivit pendant lequel Harry et Cho regardèrent soudainement leurs baskets.

\- C'est bon Harry je...que-ce qui se passe ?

Ron se stoppa net en apercevant Cormac et Cho. Hermione souffla bruyamment pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de sa remarque.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda Cormac pendant que Cho s'éclipsait discrètement.

\- Aux Trois Balais, lui répondit Harry.

\- Vous acceptez que je vienne avec vous ?

\- Et Cho alors ? S'énerva Hermione. Ne la laisse pas toute seule Cormac.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris puis s'empressa de sortir dehors pour rattraper la jolie Serdaigle. Finalement tous les cinq s'assirent autour d'une table dans le si célèbre bar du village. La commande ne tarda guère et la gêne non plus.

\- Alors du coup, vous deux..., commença Ron avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Non pas du tout, s'empressa d'ajouter Cormac. On venait d'accompagner les troisième année c'est tout.

Il but une longue gorgée de son breuvage sous l'œil inquiet d'Hermione. Celle-ci jeta ensuite un regard courroucé au rouquin.

\- Que-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

\- Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grand Ronald.

\- Quand elle m'appelle comme ça, c'est qu'elle est énervée, glissa Ron à Cormac.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je la trouve très belle quand elle s'énerve.

La principale concernée bu une gorgée de travers en entendant ça, puis devint rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, s'écria soudain Ron en voyant entrer Drago et Pansy.

\- Surtout n'attire pas l'attention Ron, déclara ironiquement Hermione alors que quelques personnes se retournaient pour le regarder.

 **.**

\- Oh Dray regarde, c'est Granger la coincée avec sa bande de ratés, s'exclama joyeusement Pansy.

\- Pansy, je suis venu ici pour me reposer pas pour obéir à tes caprices.

\- Mais...tu les déteste non ?

\- Comme le reste du monde. Si tu pouvais rester sérieuse deux minutes ça m'irait bien parce que j'ai eu une matinée épuisante.

La jeune fille se le tint pour dit et trinqua son verre de whisky pur malt avec le beau blond.

\- Alors que-ce qu'ils t'ont dit dans le bureau du directeur ?

\- Rien de spécial, encore une de leurs punitions ridicules.

\- Tu aurais du lui donner une correction à Rogue, te faire ça à toi...

Elle arrêta de parler car Drago fixait son verre avec haine, se contrôlant pour s'empêcher de trembler de rage.

\- Sors, dit-il très bas.

\- Quoi mon Dragichou ?

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir ! S'écria-t-il en tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

L'intégralité du bar les regardait à présent, même Mme Rosemerta s'était arrêtée de servir ses breuvages pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Voyant que Pansy ne bougeait pas, Drago la prit par le bras et l'entraîna brusquement dehors. Instinctivement Hermione s'était levée pour intervenir et se dégagea de l'emprise du bras de Ron qui voulait la faire rasseoir.

\- Que-ce que tu fait Hermione, ça ne nous concerne pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu cette lueur dans ses yeux ? Il va la frapper et je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire.

Hermione sortit précipitamment du bar sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis. En sortant du bar, Drago prit Pansy par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'à une ruelle transversale où il la plaqua contre un mur. Il mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et reprit son souffle pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Drago je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas...

\- La ferme !

Pansy se mit à sangloter dans ses mains, le parfum de Drago flottait à ses narines plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaiter.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'étais fatigué et que tu devais te tenir tranquille, non ? Regarde où je suis obligé d'en arriver avec toi.

\- Lâche-la Malefoy ! Cria Hermione en arrivant dans l'angle de la ruelle. Le jeune homme blond allait répliquer mais Pansy le devança.

\- Dégage de là sale sang-de-bourbe, c'est pas tes histoires.

Drago lâcha un rire sardonique qui sonnait faux, puis fixa Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit fondre devant ses deux yeux gris comme l'acier, mais pris son courage à deux mains.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en la terrorisant mais c'est inacceptable Malefoy.

\- Et depuis quand miss-je-sais-tout ( ou en l'occurrence je-sais-rien ) se mêle de la vie des autres ? Retourne dans la fange où tu es née Granger, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

Des larmes de colère inondèrent les yeux d'Hermione, les rendant plus brillants que jamais.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal, trop de femmes ont déjà payer le prix de tes bêtises Malefoy que cela te plaise ou non.

Pansy s'empressa de filer vers le château pendant que Drago s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur de la ruelle.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu te mets toujours dans mes pattes depuis le début de l'année, et je vais devoir vite trouver une réponse au problème.

\- C'est toi le problème Malefoy.

Soudain Harry et Ron suivit par Cho et Cormac entraînèrent Hermione vers la rue principale contre son gré.

\- Que-ce que tu faisais avec cette fouine, maugréa Ron.

\- J'ai tenté de sauver Pansy de sa fureur.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça en valait la peine, répliqua Cormac.

 **.**

\- Harry tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

Ils mangeaient un léger petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en ce début de semaine, et Harry s'arrêta de picorer dans son assiette pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Ginny m'a appris qu'Hermione était déjà sorti avec un mec.

\- Et ?

\- Bah, ça ne t'étonne pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étrange là-dedans. Enfin, Ron on la connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans je ne vais pas te refaire le film.

\- Et elle serait sortit avec qui dans ce cas-là ?

Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Ce pauvre Ron niait la réalité mais le laisser dans ses illusions était vraisemblablement préférable. Leur matinée de cours se déroula comme prévu et ils retrouvèrent leur amie pour le déjeuner. Mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder, la journée de la veille l'avait mis en rage contre Malefoy même si elle se contrôlait remarquablement bien au contraire du Serpentard qui faisait des mouvements brusques pour se servir de la nourriture.

Les cours de potions qui suivit ne servit pas à calmer les esprits, surtout quand Rogue annonça un devoir surprise très mal reçu par les étudiants. Hermione se retira dans la salle commune des préfets pendant que Ron et Harry se rendaient au septième étage. Ils y surprirent avec étonnement Dean et Ginny en train de s'embrasser près de la tapisserie qui permettait l'accès à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Laisse-là devenir adulte mon vieux, déclara Harry en retenant Ron par le bras.

\- Il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que dans deux ans elle sera majeure.

Harry partit dans un franc éclat de rire face à la tête du rouquin, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

 **.**

Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil au coin du feu et pris une bouteille de gin sur une étagère avant de vider deux verres d'un trait. Ses yeux gris examinèrent la pièce, défiant quiconque de poser un regard désapprobateur sur lui. Dans un coin, Crabbe et Goyle jouaient aux cartes avec Nott tandis que Blaise révisait ses cours en compagnie de Tracey. Pansy n'était visible nulle part.

Le roi des Serpentard rit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle s'était pris une raclée l'autre jour après l'incident de Pré-au-Lard. C'était sa faute à elle de l'avoir provoqué, et en public en plus. Il venait à peine de renouer le fil avec sa Serpentarde favorite que le couple ( si on pouvait appeler ça un couple ) battait déjà de l'aile.

\- Pauvre idiote, marmonna Drago en prenant un nouveau verre.

Soudain il se rappela du vieux livre que le vieux fou lui avait donner la veille. Prudemment il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la salle commune des préfets puis dans sa chambre personnelle. Il sortit le précieux ouvrage derrière une niche dans le mur et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de l'ouvrir. Il examina longuement la gravure ancienne, presque fasciné par cet œuf étrange et les inscriptions gravées en-dessous. Mais quand il entendit que quelqu'un venait il le rangea précipitamment là où il l'avait caché au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

\- Drago ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Fait comme chez toi Blaise.

\- Je voulais te demander si tu avais pardonner à Pansy, parce que elle...

\- Non, sans rire. Où est-elle ?

\- Sans doute dans le dortoir des filles.

\- Quand elle arrêtera de me tirer dans les pattes, peut-être que je ne lui mettrais plus de raclées si c'est ce que tu voulais me demander.

 **.**

Le jour qui suivit était magnifique, sans doute la dernière belle journée avant l'automne venteux et le rigoureux hiver écossais. Hermione se baladait seule, son sac à la main et un livre dans l'autre tout en plissant les yeux face aux reflets aveuglants que lui renvoyait le lac noir.

\- Belle journée pas vrai ? Interrogea quelqu'un dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Cormac les mains dans les poches et un air reposé sur son visage aux traits durs.

\- Salut, tu n'as pas cours à ce que je vois.

\- Ouais. Heureusement que j'ai une heure de libre pour profiter du panorama.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'installa dans l'herbe humide. Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir également à-côté de lui. Soudain elle vit avec horreur une bande de groupies venir se coller à Cormac, qui les repoussa sans ménagements.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il visiblement gêné. Encore une bande de harceleuses.

\- Tu es donc si populaire que ça ?

\- En tant que préfet j'ai ma petite autorité sur cette école, mais pas autant que ton copain Harry.

\- On est juste amis Harry et moi, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! Excuse-moi si tu as mal interpréter ce que j'ai dit...

Il s'arrêta devant l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme, un rire cristallin et merveilleux à entendre.

\- Tu es tellement drôle quand tu t'emmêles les pinceaux, dit-elle en ouvrant un manuel et en se mettant à lire.

\- Euh...désolé si je suis offensant mais, qu'elle intérêt tu trouves à lire ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil moqueur et répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente :

\- Je me cultive, j'augmente mon capital intellectuel et tout le blabla. Je pense que tes parents t'ont déjà expliquer tout cela.

Cormac blêmit lorsqu'il entendit le mot parent prononcé, et détourna la tête.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, on se revoit quand tu veux.

Hermione n'eût pas le temps de le retenir pour lui demander pourquoi il s'en allait sans explications qui tiennent la route, aussi elle retourna au château un peu plus tard pour tenir compagnie à ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron tentait laborieusement de commencer un devoir d'astronomie tandis qu' Harry bavardait avec Dean au sujet de sa nouvelle petite amie. Hermione qui était en froid depuis plus d'une semaine avec Ginny, grimaça et se remit à lire. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione dû aller faire sa ronde de nuit comme tous les préfets, ce qui fit ricaner Parvati et Lavande.

Hermione soupira devant tant de stupidité puis sortit par le portrait, sa baguette à la main elle articula un _Lumos_ qui lui permit de voir où elle allait. Comme d'habitude à cette heure avancée, plus personne ne se risquait dans le château glacial et agité de grands courants d'air.

Une horloge lui indiqua que dans un peu plus de deux heures il serait minuit. Elle aperçu soudain une ombre près d'un pilier de l'autre côté du couloir.

 _\- Lumos maxima_! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de la forme dans l'ombre.

Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction Nott en train de rouler une pelle à Goyle, les deux Serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus après Malefoy.

\- Que-ce que vous faites à cette heure-là dans les couloirs ? Il est temps d'aller dormir, vous savez que je devrais retirer au moins trente points à Serpentard pour vôtre attitude.

Les deux compagnons la regardèrent avec hostilité avant qu'une voix ne les ramène à l'ordre.

\- Faites ce qu'elle dit tas d'ordures, dit Drago avec calme en arrivant derrière eux.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent en courbant la tête. Drago s'avança dans la lumière du clair de lune et dessina un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors Granger, ça veut jouer les caïds dans la cour des grands ?

Elle ne releva même pas sa remarque et décida de le laisser planter dans le noir, vu qu'elle était toujours férocement énervée après ce qu'il lui avait dit deux jours auparavant à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait il y a deux jours, s'exclama Drago dans son dos.

Alors là, c'était le toupet le plus incroyable qu'elle avait jamais entendu de sa part ! Cet imbécile trouvait encore le moyen de l'accuser alors qu'elle avait tentée de sauver Pansy de son sale caractère. Mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre, après tout reconnaître ses torts ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire courant de Drago Malefoy.

\- Et que-ce que j'ai fait ? Cria-t-elle en se retournant, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu m'as humilié devant ma petite amie, voilà ce que tu as fait. De toute façon je l'ai punie le soir même, alors ton petit combat féministe tu sais où tu peux te le mettre.

Il s'éloigna sans un regard pour elle, c'est d'ailleurs ahurie qu'Hermione retourna se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle devait reconnaître que Malefoy avait raison.

 **.**

Les jours suivants, Hermione fit la tête et ne parla à Harry et Ron que pour les aider dans leurs devoirs, s'enfermant dans ses bouquins la plupart du temps et prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller à la bibliothèque chaque fois qu'elle voulait être seule ou que sa colère menaçait de déborder. Quelle était bête d'avoir cru qu'aider un Serpentard lui attirerait respect et confiance. Et pourtant ce n'était pas trop demander de faire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais désormais elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions, ils étaient irrécupérables. Une semaine après son entrevue avec Drago, Hermione partir assister à une séance d'entraînement de Gryffondor.

Depuis son balai Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit avec un sourire. Ron défendait les cages avec brio, quoique stressé d'être observé par le regard sévère de son capitaine.

\- Tu t'intéresses au quidditch Hermione ?

\- Ah Cormac ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Le jeune homme s'assit à-côté d'elle sur les bancs en bois des gradins.

\- Je vois que ton copain Weasley se débrouille bien, pour un grand nerveux en tout cas.

\- Il s'appelle Ron, Cormac.

\- Oh oui, excuse-moi je l'avais oublié. Tu sais, quand je suis en forme je peux être largement meilleur que lui.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, décidément tous les garçons disaient la même chose.

Ils rentrèrent au château une fois l'entraînement fini, chacun regardant un peu ailleurs pour éviter de discuter avec l'autre. Quelques feuilles d'érable se coincèrent dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, emportés par la brise qui venait du nord. Cormac l'arrêta et enleva délicatement les feuilles de sa crinière brune.

\- Tu as de beaux cheveux Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Elle rougit et regarda ses chaussures sans rien trouver à dire.

\- On te complimente si peu pour que tu rougisses chaque fois que je constate une de tes qualités ?

\- Personne n'a l'habitude d'être complimenté, répliqua-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna lorsqu'il vit Ron et Harry arriver depuis les vestiaires.

\- Encore Cormac ? Que-ce qu'il fait à te tourner autour ? Marmonna Ron.

\- On parlait de quidditch figure-toi, mentit Hermione.

\- Bon ça va alors, dit-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

 **.**

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor se rendirent à leur cours de botanique où ils devaient rédiger un TP sur les plantes carnivores. Harry observa d'un œil inquiet sa main qui s'était prise au piège quelques semaines plus tôt dans l'une de ses maudites plantes magiques. Hermione se mit avec lui pour éviter qu'il ne rate son devoir Au déjeuner elle reçu la réponse de ses parents à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux dans ton école et que tu étudie ce que tu aimes. C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir écrit rapidement. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais il y a eu un terrible accident du côté de Tottenham Court Road. Les autorités affirment que se sont des terroristes irlandais. Je suis en ce moment à l'hôpital car ton père à été gravement blessé à son cabinet pendant l'accident. En attendant qu'il s'en remette je t'envoie mes plus gros bisous._

 _Ta mère qui t'aime_

Hermione laissa tomber la lettre dans son assiette, l'envie de vomir lui nouant l'estomac et les yeux déjà brillants de larmes, elle sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle sous le regard étonné de toute la tablée des Gryffondor.

\- Que-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna Ron, déboussolé par les événements.

Harry vit la petite enveloppe de couleur mauve et lut rapidement la lettre.

\- Je crois que quelque chose de sinistre se prépare. Le seigneur des ténèbres à décider de passer à la vitesse supérieure, dit-il d'une voix éteinte en tendant le bout de papier au rouquin.


	4. Le roque

**Alors bonjour et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **D'habitude je déteste mettre des en-têtes au début des chapitres ( je préfère les histoires épurées où l'auteur n'intervint pas ), mais je m'y vois obligé pour faire passer un petit message.**

 **J'avoue avoir été profondément déçu par le manque de retours à propos de cette fanfiction. Pour un auteur qui s'est inscrit depuis seulement deux mois sur le site, ce n'est vraiment pas encourageant. Alors certes, je peux tout à fait comprendre que cette histoire n'intéresse pas tout le monde mais pour ceux que l'histoire à intéresser j'aimerais dire cela :**

 **Combien de fois ais-je demander à laisser une review si vous aviez aimer le chapitre ? Je l'avais pourtant préciser au début de l'histoire...**

 **J'ai aussi parler à des auteurs de fanfiction et nous en sommes arrivés au même point : que se passe-t-il avec les lecteurs ? Même moi ( pauvre naïf que j'ai été ) j'attendait bien plus de vous.**

 **Cette histoire, je l'ai écrite à la main dans un cahier. Il y a un temps où j'écrivais des histoires sur Harry Potter pour mon propre plaisir égoïste. Et puis je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que pourrait m'apporter la publication sur Internet. Partager ses passions, j'adore ça. Mais je suis tombé de haut. Je pensais que chaque chapitre donnerait lieu à des interactions, des débats, des analyses de tel ou tel événement.**

 **Mais bon, c'est vrai que la saga Harry Potter commence à prendre de l'âge ( ça va faire 10 ans que le dernier tome est sorti ) et ça ne passionne plus grand monde. Quelle tristesse pour moi, grand admirateur de la saga que je suis.**

 **Encore une fois je le répète, que-ce que ça vous coûte de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un " j'aime bien" ? Moi je fait énormément d'efforts pour VOUS !**

 **Je prend soin de poster chaque samedi après-midi quand chacun à du temps pour lire ( en plus mes chapitres sont courts, à peine 6 pages OppenOffice ), je lis chaque review et je prends le temps d'y répondre, je fait passer le mot pour faire connaître mon histoire...**

 **Vous savez, je regrette presque de ne pas avoir laisser cette fanfiction dans un cahier rangé au fin fond d'un placard. Alors oui, ça ne se voit pas mais j'ai déjà écrit 12 chapitres et ça me demande énormément de travail ( en plus de mon BAC et d'un tas d'autres choses ). Et je ne veux pas paraître prétentieux, mais je trouve que j'écrit très bien, je fait des efforts sur l'aération du texte, je respecte l'histoire originale, les dialogues sont vivants, il y a une intrigue qui tient la route...alors que-ce qui cloche ?**

 **Pour moi lorsque quelqu'un laisse un commentaire, ça signifie qu'il aime l'histoire. Sinon je considère que ça n'intéresse personne.**

 **Pour ceux qui trouveraient que j'abuse, dite-vous que j'ai mis tout mon coeur dans cette fanfiction et que c'est un immense privilège que je vous accorde de pouvoir la lire ( sans compensations ). Comme moi, la plupart d'entre vous sont adultes. Alors agissez en adultes s'il vous plaît.**

 **Je sais que ce n'est que le début de l'histoire et que pour l'instant elle n'a rien de très originale, mais comment voulez-vous encourager un auteur à continuer si ce n'est par le commentaire ?**

 **Voilà, voilà j'ai dit ce que j'avais sur la conscience. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je ferais ça. Si j'ai dit tout ça, c'est parce que je préfère encore les avis négatifs que l'indifférence des lecteurs. C'est pour partager ma passion que j'ai écrit cette histoire. Alors rendez-le moi en me faisant partager vôtre ressenti ( que ce soit un passage ou une réplique qui vous a marquer ) même si ce n'est pas positif !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même une très bonne lecture.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le roque**

 **.**

 **.**

La fumée sortit de sa bouche pour venir s'envoler en volutes bleutées jusqu'aux murs humides des souterrains. Il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le canapé rembourré et ferma les yeux avant d'envoyer par terre Crabbe, qui était bourré comme une outre et laissa échapper un filet de bave en tombant.

Drago ricana, puis continua de tirer sur le cigare qu'il tenait entre les mains. Comme le disait si bien Blaise, la salle commune se transformait chaque fois en porcherie-dortoir lorsque Serpentard faisait une fête. Le jeune blond jeta un œil à demi-ouvert autour de lui, et ne vit quasiment plus personne qui puisse tenir debout hormis lui-même. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était tombé sur Granger dans les couloirs du château et se jura de ne plus faire ses rondes que dans les cachots à l'avenir. Allongé par terre dans sa propre gerbe, Crabbe émit un gargouillis incompréhensible qui fit encore ricaner Drago. Celui-ci shoota dans son crâne épais avec amusement. Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, il se leva et se traîna tel une ombre dans les couloirs du château avant de regagner sa chambre de préfet.

Le lendemain soir, Drago se rendit avec son équipe sur le terrain de quidditch, et fut rapidement revigoré par l'air frais d'octobre. Il savait cependant qu'il n'avait pas éliminé tout l'alcool, et c'est avec brusquerie et maladresse qu'il monta sur son balai et lâcha le vif d'or avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement il rentra au château complètement lessivé.

 **.**

Hermione regardait le feu sans comprendre, des traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues. Elle était grandement inquiète pour son père et n'avait plus du tout envie de travailler. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor on parlait peu car tous les septième année étaient au courant de l'attentat londonien et compatissaient pour leur préfète-en-chef. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Il va s'en sortir je te le promets, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Je devrais être à ses côtés en ce moment même, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, garde espoir Hermione.

Harry la serra très fort contre lui et elle ne pu retenir une larme de couler à nouveau sur sa joue.

 **.**

Le lendemain tous les trois se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid après leurs cours, les mains profondément enfoncés dans leurs poches et le nez rougi par le froid. Le géant les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les invita à s'installer autour de sa vieille et crasseuse table en bois encombrée d'échoppes de bierraubeurre et de morceaux de nourriture.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père Hermione, les temps sont durs. Mais vous voulez peut-être à boire ?

\- Euh...seulement de l'eau, déclara Harry, qui c'était alarmé en voyant le géant sortir une grande cruche de vin.

Hagrid leur rapporta une carafe d'eau fraîche et tous s'assirent pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Je disais donc que les temps étaient difficiles. Et regardez-moi, même plus une baguette pour me défendre et je suis toujours en vie. Si ce n'est pas un miracle ça, je me demande ce que c'est. Sinon vous allez bien pas vrai ?

Ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

\- Vous savez peut-être ce que vous voulez faire plus tard. Vous êtes un peu jeunes je pense mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra en son temps.

\- Hagrid ?

\- Ouais Harry, je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes encore en sécurité à Poudlard ?

\- Évidemment ! Avec Dumbledore il ne peut rien vous arriver. Je vous conseille par contre de vous méfier encore plus si possible des Serpentard.

Hermione pensa aussitôt à Malefoy et s'inquiéta soudain pour toute l'école. Mais c'est avec un sourire optimiste que Hagrid les raccompagna à l'entrée de sa cabane et tous les trois se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château. Dean et Ginny étaient encore occupés à s'embrasser dans la salle commune et Ron fit aussitôt la tête.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas se retenir deux secondes tous les deux ?

\- Laisse-les vivre leur vie, répliqua Harry. Tu deviens vraiment pot-de-colle.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, la pluie tomba à verses empêchant toute sortie à l'extérieur. Hermione se cantonna donc à la bibliothèque où se trouvait un nombre inhabituel d'élèves. Elle s'assit à côté de Cormac qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire et déplaça quelques manuels pour lui laisser de la place. Elle lisait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un cri perçant déchira le silence des lieux.

\- Que-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?! Hurla Mme Pince.

Lavande arriva en larmes dans la bibliothèque tandis qu'une grande agitation prenait les élèves. Cormac se leva d'un bond pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Inquiète, Hermione le suivit et ses pas la conduisirent à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh avait bien du mal à empêcher les élèves d'entrer. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal arriva en courant pour disperser la foule et l'infirmière lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. En dépit de l'interdiction de rentrer, Cormac et Hermione parvinrent à se faufiler et à entrer dans l'infirmerie. Tous les lits étaient vides sauf un, protéger des regards indiscrets par un rideau.

\- miss Granger, Mr. Mc Laggen sortez immédiatement ! S'écria l'infirmière.

\- En tant que préfets, je crois qu'on a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

A contrecœur Mc Gonnagal referma la porte et invita les deux Gryffondor à s'approcher du lit.

\- Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de vous confier de telles informations car celles-ci sont très graves. Cependant j'ai confiance en vous deux. Voici ce qu'il c'est passé : Mr. Londubat a failli être étrangler par une plante carnivore mais a été sauvé d'une mort certaine par miss Brown. Il ne fait aucun doute que quelqu'un a cherché à tuer ce pauvre jeune homme car la plante était ensorcelée. Il est actuellement derrière ce rideau sans connaissance.

Hermione pâlit et Cormac eu un mouvement de recul involontaire.

\- Le directeur est déjà au courant et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver le ou les coupables. Après examen nous jugerons si Mr. Londubat est apte à suivre les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. À présent vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent rapidement de ce lieu sinistre et Hermione salua Cormac avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des préfets.

 **.**

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot Blaise, je crois que c'est à cause de toi si Pansy et moi on arrête pas de s'embrouiller.

\- Ah, parce que maintenant monsieur ne veux pas que j'ai des vues sur Tracey.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, tu sais bien que les Serpentardes c'est mon terrain de chasse favori, va te trouver une Serdaigle à la place.

Blaise souffla bruyamment car il ne souhaitait pas que leur discussion déjà très véhémente, ne s'envenime davantage.

\- à propos, tu savais qu'un Gryffondor a failli crever dans la serre n°3 ?

\- Londubat ? Ouais, je suis au courant, dommage qu'on est pas été débarrassées de celui-là.

Drago se retourna en entendant deux personnes qui se bécotaient et vit Goyle et Nott s'embrasser passionnément.

\- Maintenant Nott est gay ? Ricana-t-il. Ou plutôt bi, vu qu'il a coucher avec Pansy. On dirait que les serpents que j'ai mis dans ses draps l'on rendu moins raisonnable.

Blaise éclata de rire, et même le roi des Serpentard se permit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi quand tu es en forme.

Drago haussa un sourcil, un brin taquin avant que Pansy ne débarque dans la salle commune. À cause du froid elle avait mis un grand pull en coton qui couvrait presque sa jupe et qui était orné d'un grand serpent lové sur lui-même.

\- Salut ma belle, déclara malicieusement Drago en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu es venu pour avoir un câlin ?

Blaise soupira d'exaspération car son meilleur ami le déconcertait souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours. Comment parvenait-il à ce réconcilier avec cette fille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ? Peut-être bien parce que c'est le plus bel homme de Poudlard, chuchota une voix dans sa tête. Pansy se colla contre le beau blond, qui sourit triomphalement à Blaise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, les filles ça viendra pour toi plus tard.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelle mon vieux ?

\- J'en sais rien, ça m'est venu d'un coup.

Le métis hocha la tête puis regarda bizarrement Goyle et Nott. Un peu plus tard au repas du soir, Drago entendit beaucoup de conversations à propos du stupide accident de Londubat, et quelques regards se tournèrent même vers lui, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Blaise lui dit de ne pas faire à eux.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui Pansy, je t'écoute.

\- Tu ne vas pas me frapper à nouveau, pas vrai ?

Il ne pu retenir un bref éclat de rire avant de la fixer sérieusement.

\- Si tu te tiens tranquille je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes.

Le beau blond vit soudain Tracey qui regardait Blaise avec gourmandise, ce qui l'agaça encore plus mais il garda un visage de marbre.

\- Dis-moi Pansy, toi et Tracey vous êtes amies ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourras lui dire de ma part d'arrêter de regarder Blaise comme ça, si elle ne veut pas finir en chair à pâté.

 **.**

Les jours passaient mais pas l'inquiétude de plus en plus croissante de Blaise Zabini. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Drago et encore moins aux autres mais l'incident Londubat l'avait angoissé et il craignait des débordements sanglants entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le match de Gryffondor se déroulerait bientôt qui plus est. Cinq jours après l'incident, la tension n'était toujours pas redescendue entre les deux maisons ennemies. Étonnamment Drago prenait la chose avec amusement, affirmant qu'il avait des affaires plus importantes à régler. Le cours de potions du mercredi matin n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Dean et Hermione se rendirent avec appréhension aux cachots avant que Rogue ne les fasse entrer dans sa classe sèchement, comme à son habitude.

\- J'irai voir Neville tout à l'heure, déclara Dean alors qu'ils préparaient une mixture. Pauvre vieux, c'est un sacré coup dur pour lui.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié, regardant Drago avec suspiction.

\- Tu penses qu'il est dans le coup ?

\- Malefoy ? Non je ne pense pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire des choses pareilles.

\- Il en serait parfaitement capable pourtant.

Pendant le déjeuner, les conversations ne tournèrent qu'autour des Serpentard et du prochain match de quidditch.

\- J'ai une idée, déclara Harry. Si ont veut avoir le cœur net vis-à-vis des intentions de Malefoy, il faut arriver à s'introduire dans les cachots sans être vus.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Ron entre deux bouchées de rosbif. Tu prends ta cape d'invisibilité et tu t'infiltres dans leur repère.

\- C'est hors de question ! S'écria Hermione. Vous violez le règlement de l'école et vous pourrez être renvoyés pour ça.

\- Mais 'Mione, ont n'a pas le choix si on veux savoir ce qu'il cherche. Et puis entre nous, on a déjà fait pire.

\- Je vous aurait prévenu vous deux, s'entêta-t-elle.

Dean rentra dans l'infirmerie et prit une chaise pour s'installer au chevet de Neville qui dormait paisiblement, un carcan de velours autour du cou. Un breuvage rougeâtre se trouvait sur sa table de chevet à-côté de lui.

\- Il va mieux ? Demanda-t-il à Mme Pomfresh.

Pour l'instant la guérison se passe bien, mais il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre du choc.

\- Comment Lavande a-t-elle fait pour le sauver ?

\- C'est à elle de vous le dire Mr. Mc Clean.

Il reporta son attention sur Neville, dont la respiration était entrecoupée de râles.

\- Tu t'en remettras vieux, dit-il en lui tapotant la main.

 **.**

Le lendemain soir Harry quitta discrètement la salle commune pour se rendre aux cachots sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il rit en se disant que quelques années plus tôt ils étaient tous les trois capables de tenir dessous. Maintenant Ron n'arriverait même plus à lui tout seul à se couvrir entièrement tant il avait grandit. Pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du repère des Serpentard il du attendre qu'un élève entre et prononce le mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se retira dans un angle de la pièce, coincé entre une étagère qui ployait sous le poids des bouteilles d'alcool et un gros pouf rembourré.

Drago faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef mais il était distrait, pensait à autre chose comme le vieux grimoire par exemple. En toute honnêteté il ne croyait pas le vieux fou, celui-ci attendait forcément autre chose de lui que de « protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chère ». Et puis pourquoi s'occuper des autres, ils pouvaient se sauver eux-mêmes non ? Mais voilà, le fait est que le vieux fou lui mentait, lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le roi des Serpentard arpenta la pièce de long en large et regarda par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait sans s'arrêter.

\- Que-ce que vous attendez tous de moi ? Murmura-t-il.

Un éclair zébra le ciel d'un noir d'encre et le tonnerre retentit dans le lointain, comme pour apporter une réponse cinglante à ses questions. À contrecœur il se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda le livre dans sa niche. Que-ce qu'il y avait d'autre à l'intérieur ? Il pensa un instant à aller voir le professeur Rogue qui était spécialiste de ce genre de choses, puis il se ravisa car il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Il ne faisait confiance à personne en réalité. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit la salle commune des préfets vide, il décida donc de rejoindre les autres Serpentard aux cachots. Une fois le passage ouvert, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chaleureuse pièce où les relents de cigarette et d'alcool lui chatouillèrent agréablement les narines. Il regarda autour de lui, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage alors qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Drago attrapa une bouteille de gin sur une étagère ce qui failli provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à Harry qui était toujours caché et invisible mais qui se situait juste à-côté du meuble à alcools. Crabbe et Goyle vinrent aussitôt à-côté de leur Dieu mais n'osèrent pas réclamer du gin bien qu'a leur regard on devinait aisément qu'ils en avaient fort envie. Harry tendit l'oreille, l'arrivée de Malefoy annonçait le début de la partie intéressante.

\- Blaise ! Appela Drago.

\- Ouais, que-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Granger récemment ?

Harry tendit encore plus l'oreille, très intéressé à présent.

\- Que-ce que j'en ai à foutre de Granger ? Rétorqua le métis.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu étais en manque ces derniers temps...

\- Tu me dégoûtes Drago.

Le beau blond éclata de rire, mais c'était un rire froid et glacé qui fit se dresser des cheveux dans la nuque de Harry.

Pansy choisit ce moment pour bousculer Blaise et se jeter littéralement sur Drago. Dehors, le tonnerre se remit à gronder et Harry blêmit. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose clochait vraiment à Poudlard, machinalement il frotta sa cicatrice tout en continuant de fixer Malefoy. Sa position étroite devenait de plus en plus inconfortable et il pria intérieurement pour en apprendre le plus vite possible en un laps de temps relativement court.

\- Je t'offre un verre Blaise ? Aller fait pas cette tête d'enterrement, j'ai le sens de l'humour contrairement à certains.

D'un claquement de doigts il fit dégager Crabbe et Goyle. Blaise s'installa à-côté de Pansy sur le canapé vert et argent qui trônait près de la cheminée.

\- Drago ? Hésita Blaise.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je...tu aurais une idée de qui aurait pu chercher à éliminer Londubat ?

\- On en a déjà parler 100 000 fois, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

\- Mais imagine que cela t'arrive à toi ?

Drago lui versa un verre de gin et le lui tendit pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Il a raison Dray, j'ai besoin de toi pour me protéger, gémit Pansy.

\- Tous les deux je vais le répéter une bonne fois pour toutes, sachez qu'il n'y a qu'une personne dans cette pièce qui puisse se mesurer à moi.

\- Et c'est qui ?

\- Potter ! S'écria Drago en pointant sa baguette entre l'étagère et le pouf rembourré. _Petrificus Totalus_! _Accio_!

La cape d'invisibilité flotta jusqu'au roi des Serpentard qui s'en empara et la jeta sur Blaise. Harry n'eût pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva pétrifié et exposé à la vue de tous. Il vit Drago approcher d'un pas lent avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Bien joué ton petit numéro le balafré, mais moi je gagne très vite à ce genre de jeux. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Harry aurait bien voulu lui répondre mais sa langue était collée à son palais, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre son. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se saisir de sa baguette, restée au fond de sa poche. L'intégralité des personnes présentes s'étaient retournées en entendant le nom du survivant, mais Drago parvenait d'un seul regard à les tenir à distance.

\- Vous voyez ce traître à son sang que les nés-moldus appellent « héros ». Ça, un héros ? Dit-il d'une voix méprisante. Vous voulez mieux le voir ce balafré ?

Alors Drago plongea la pièce dans le noir complet, seul Harry était visible car entouré d'une lumière phosphorescente et spectrale.

\- Tu es enfin à moi, ricana Drago en pointant sa baguette sur lui. _Enta..._

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'exclama Blaise en parant le sort. Tu es obligé de t'énerver de cette façon après lui ? Que-ce qu'il t'a fait au nom de Merlin ?

Il ralluma les lumières et supprima le sortilège de pétrifiction d'un coup de baguette.

\- C'est bon vous le voyez maintenant, ça vous suffit pas ? Si vous tenez tant que cela à vous vengez de lui, appelez Rogue au lieu de vous faire justice vous-même.

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Blaise vit Drago surpris ou pire encore, mais il maîtrisait malgré tout remarquablement bien ses émotions.

Rogue accouru au pas de course, alerté par toute cette agitation. Blaise lui remit Harry entre les mains et la cape d'invisibilité par la même occasion. Une fois le professeur sortit, un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle et Drago après avoir lancé un regard noir à tout le monde sortit de la salle commune, mais Blaise le rattrapa dans le couloir. Le beau blond lui jeta un regard terrifiant comme la mort.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Drago, je fait tout cela pour ton bien. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par la haine je t'en prie, tu ressembles trop à Tom Jedusor quand tu es comme cela.

Le roi des Serpentard détourna son regard en contractant les mâchoires.

\- Je tenais cet enfant de salaud entre mes mains.

\- Tu dois dépasser tout ça, tu n'as plus cinq ans Drago !

\- Parce que monsieur Zabini est ami avec tout le monde peut-être ?

\- Je n'emploie la violence que pour me défendre, jamais pour attaquer. La violence ne s'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

 **.**

\- Alors cette expédition chez les serpents ? Demanda Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, blême et hagard il fixait son meilleur ami sans le voir.

\- Je me suis fait prendre par Malefoy. Résultat : une semaine de retenue dans le bureau de Rogue.

Hermione et Ron ouvrirent de grands yeux, ahuris par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- Mais le plus important c'est qu'un Serpentard m'a sauvé la mise. Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini et je dois une fière chandelle à ce type.

\- Je rêve, ou un Serpentard s'est opposé à Malefoy ? Ricana Ron sans y croire.

\- Celui-là est bien différent et bien plus intelligent que les autres, je te le garantit.

Avant leur entraînement de quidditch durant l'après-midi, Dean, Ron et Harry passèrent voir Neville à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci était enfin sortit de son sommeil comateux mais malgré sa fièvre et ses yeux rouges, il pouvait parler.

\- Ne le mettez pas trop à contribution, il a encore la gorge fragile, les prévint l'infirmière.

\- Ça va mieux mec ? Demanda Dean.

\- Ça va, marmonna Neville d'une voix enrouée. Je vais tout vous expliquez sur ce qu'il c'est passé.

\- Tu n'y est pas obligé tu sais ?

\- Je le fais quand même. Mais vous allez avoir du mal à y croire.

Il reprit son souffle et les regarda d'un air grave avant de commencer.

\- J'étais en train de discuter avec Parvati et Lavande dans les escaliers principaux non loin de la bibliothèque quand un trou s'est ouvert je ne sais comment sous mes pieds et là j'ai atterrit dans une des trois serres du château. J'étais à moitié assommé quand j'ai vu des pieds qui se rapprochaient mais j'avais la vue brouillée et...

Neville se racla la gorge et bu un grand verre d'eau avant de continuer.

\- La personne qui s'approchait a pris une plante carnivore et l'a enroulée doucement autour de mon cou pour m'étouffer. Il leur montra les terribles cicatrices en voie de cicatrisation qu'il avait à la gorge.

\- Et vous n'avez pas entendu le pire. Quand je sombrais définitivement j'ai entendu une voix et c'était...

Neville laissa librement couler les larmes sur ses joues.

\- C'était quoi Neville ?

\- Ça ne venait pas de ma tête, je l'aurai juré sur Merlin.C'était...horrible. Un fantôme du passé. J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère qui me chantait une berceuse comme lorsque j' était petit...le jour où elle et papa sont devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Et j'ai entendu la voix de celui qui a ôté son âme.


	5. La tour sombre

**Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me donne beaucoup d'envie pour continuer cette histoire. Je vois que mon message sur les commentaires est passé, c'est super.**

 **C'est vrai que je ne l'ait pas précisé, mais cette fanfiction est un véritable jeu de déduction, il y a beaucoup de non-dits et de sous-entendus. J'aime bien quand les lecteurs me proposent des hypothèses sur la suite où sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Des sentiments et des émotions, c'est tout ce que j'ai envie que vous ressentiez en lisant.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui cliquent sur ma page, à tous ceux qui font vivre mon histoire. En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture,**

 **Théodore Barney.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La tour sombre**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione finissait de rédiger sur un rouleau de parchemin le devoir qu'elle avait à rendre sur les runes anciennes, qui traitait de la légende de l'île de Thulé.

\- Vous étudiez ça en runes ? Demanda Cormac, qui venait d'arriver.

\- Exact. C'est assez difficile.

\- Euh...tu as eu tes notes déjà ?

\- J'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel, un Acceptable et un Optimal.

Cormac eu du mal à ne pas garder la bouche grande ouverte. Si la meilleure élève de l'école trouvait ça dur en récoltant des notes supérieures à la moyenne, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était pour les autres.

\- Je devine que tu as toujours les meilleurs résultats de ta promotion.

\- Le travail paye Cormac.

\- Tu me rappelle mon oncle quand il était jeune. Un jour il m'a raconté qu'il avait été battu à un devoir de métamorphose et qu'il avait mis du temps à réaliser qu'il n'était plus le meilleur. Il a étudié à Beauxbâtons pour infos.

Hermione sourit, légèrement embarrassée sur le coup par la comparaison.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Soyons francs je...enfin tu n'en a pas assez de travailler à longueur de journée alors que tu as un excellent niveau ? Parce que pour être honnête tu es une fille magnifique Hermione et te voir toute seule à chaque fois me fends le cœur.

\- J'ai des amis Cormac, rétorqua la brune qui avait les joues rosies.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de t'isoler la plupart du temps.

\- Et bien c'est peut-être parce que j'aime être isolé des autres, voilà tout, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

La préfète-en-chef se leva, ayant eu le dernier mot avec lui.

 **.**

Ron arriva dans la salle commune après son entraînement de quidditch joué sous la pluie automnale.

\- Harry est parti à son heure de retenue, précisa le rouquin.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour le TP de botanique.

\- Je croyais que tu le faisais avec Harry.

\- Ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne le ferait pas avec toi gros bêta.

Elle lui ébouriffa ses longs cheveux roux qui commençaient à virer au brun. Ron étala un grand sourire sur sa figure, visiblement peu concerné par ses devoirs. Pour le distraire encore plus, son amie posa sa tête sur son épaule en regardant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la pièce.

\- Tes cheveux sentent drôlement bon, déclara Ron sans préambule.

\- Ne profite pas qu'il n'y ait pas Harry pour m'embêter à la moindre occasion.

\- Je t'embêtes là ? S'offusqua Ron en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as pourtant l'air de trouver ça agréable.

Hermione ne pu pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous le regard perdu de Ron.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu boudes, on dirait un petit garçon qui n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge cramoisi comme une enseigne au néon, ce qui fit encore plus rire sa meilleure amie. Mais c'était tellement rare de partager un aussi bon moment avec elle qu'il se força à sourire en oubliant son affreuse gêne ronaldesque.

 **.**

Il pleuvait toujours le lendemain, ce qui n'était pas pour remonter le moral des étudiants déjà surchargés de travail. À la table des Gryffondor on ne parlait plus que du prochain match contre Poufsouffle au grand désespoir d'Hermione car le sujet ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

\- T'inquiète pas 'Mione, tu seras la mascotte de l'équipe depuis les gradins.

\- Je crois que je m'en passerais bien Ron.

\- À propos, Neville reprendra les cours après Halloween, précisa Dean. Ginny était collée comme une sangsue à lui et l'empêchait de faire de grands mouvements avec ses bras.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligez de vous afficher en public, maugréa Ron.

\- Relax Ron, c'est juste un câlin.

 **.**

\- Que-ce qu'il fait froid, se plaignit Blaise.

Drago observa le ciel gris à travers les arches de pierre et approuva.

\- Et si on allait à la bibliothèque ?

\- Pour y faire quoi ?

\- Il y fera chaud au moins.

Drago accepta en haussant les épaules et ils firent un détour par les cachots pour prendre quelques manuels avant de se rendre dans le repère de la redoutée Mme Pince. Celle-ci les regarda d'un air soupçonneux à leur arrivé.

\- Drago j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas en ce moment. Le match est dans moins d'un mois pour nous et tu es le capitaine, celui qui doit montrer l'exemple.

\- J'attends de voir ce que ça va donner pour le match de Gryffondor. Et puis comme tu le fais si bien remarquer on se les gèle dehors.

Il aperçu Cormac de l'autre côté de la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas celui-là, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment non, avoua le beau blond avec une moue méprisante. Encore un des fidèles toutous de Potter, de la pire espèce.

Drago ouvrit un livre et tenta laborieusement de retenir des formules de cours. Quant à Blaise, il avait les yeux rivés sur une jolie Poufsouffle qui passait par là, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner bêtement ses copines. Le jeune homme attendit une énième remarque de Drago mais rien ne vint. Il tourna la tête et vit que le roi des Serpentard avait oublié sa présence.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ? Dit-il comme si il sortait d'un long rêve.

\- J'hallucine ou tu es en train de préparer tes examens de fin d'année.

\- Non, je pensais seulement au match de quidditch.

\- Ah tout va bien alors, j'ai cru que tu t'étais enfin décidé à faire quelque chose de ta vie.

\- Mais dis-moi Blaise, tu n'étais pas en train de reluquer une fille tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu n'y faisait même pas attention.

\- Je fait toujours attention à ce genre de choses, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

 **.**

Un peu plus tard ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour aller aux cachots. Drago fit un petit clin d' œil à Pansy en passant devant la tapisserie des Serpentard puis se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets au cinquième étage. Une fois seul dans sa chambre il prit le livre dans sa niche et l'examina à nouveau.

\- Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas un œuf de phénix, mais alors quoi ?

Drago feuilleta rapidement les pages jaunies par le temps et contempla des dessins et des inscriptions étranges, écrites dans une langue inconnue. Des symboles païens ornaient la plupart des pages et le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de leur signification. Drago était cependant déterminé à percer ce secret, et deux jours plus tard Rogue lui en fournit l'occasion en venant le chercher dans la salle commune des préfets.

\- Il faut qu'on parle monsieur Malefoy. Le directeur veut vous voir.

\- À quel propos ?

Rogue désigna du menton le vieux livre rapiécé posé à-côté du jeune homme.

\- Suivez-moi, déclara-t-il en le conduisant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Ah Drago, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! S'exclama le vieil homme en se levant à son entrée dans la pièce.

Rogue resta debout dans un coin tandis que Drago était invité à s'asseoir.

\- Que-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? S'écria ce dernier. Je croyais que tout cela devait rester secret, que personne ne devait être au courant, dit-il en désignant Rogue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Severus, c'est une personne en qui j'ai placé toute ma confiance. Je pense même qu'il connaît mieux cet ouvrage que moi. Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit et il se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Excellente réponse, n'est-ce pas Severus ? J'avoue que je rétorquait la même chose autrefois. Mais nous sommes tous les deux vôtre allié monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez amené le livre ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour l'œuf si je ne me trompe pas ?

Rogue s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce tandis que Drago dévisageait le directeur avec méfiance.

\- Vous me cachez quoi au juste Dumbledore ? Laissa éclater le beau blond.

\- Je ne vous cache rien, je vous protège.

\- Que-ce que vous avez tous avec cette histoire de protection à la fin ?

\- J'aimerais vraiment vous répondre, mais le moment est mal venu.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- Approchez-vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'énerva Drago.

\- Approchez-vous.

D'un coup de ciseaux bien senti, il lui coupa une mèche de cheveu blonde et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Que-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Dit Drago en s'écartant brusquement.

\- Un de vos souvenirs qui va m'être très utile, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

Il prit sa baguette et en fit jaillir une lumière bleutée qui enveloppa le cheveu blond dans un doux cocon. Puis, une fois le cheveu devenu blanc il le mit dans sa pensine à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Suivez-moi Drago, je vous emmène pour un long voyage dans le temps.

Le Serpentard commençait à être sérieusement inquiet à présent. Merlin seul savait ce que ce vieux fou allait faire de lui, mais il prit malgré tout la décision de refermer sa main sur celle du vieil homme.

 _L'immense propriété près de laquelle ils atterrirent était sans conteste le manoir Malefoy. La nuit était tombée et la façade principale du manoir était éclairée par des dizaines de lumières qui éclairaient l'allée bordée d'ifs impeccablement taillés._

 _\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je déteste mon père ? Demanda Drago._

 _\- En effet, je n'en ai jamais connu la raison exacte._

 _\- Je me souviens de cette soirée...j'avais six ans je crois._

 _Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir à la suite d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds comme du miel. Une nourrice courrait désespérément derrière lui, visiblement il avait réussi à lui échapper. Le petit garçon arriva dans le salon où une réception était donnée par Lucius Malefoy et sa femme pour de nobles invités. Au passage il fit tomber un vase de Chine, et le bruit assourdissant assorti au bruit de ses pas vint mettre un terme brutal au repas qui se déroulait._

 _Lucius se leva lentement et regarda son fils d'un air méprisant. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit la nourrice arriver derrière le jeune Drago._

 _\- Excusez-moi, dit-il a ses invités et à sa femme. Je reviens dans cinq minutes._

 _Il prit fermement la main de son fils, en faisant craquer les jointures. Narcissa était restée impuissante sur sa chaise, incapable de détacher son regard du vase brisé qui jonchait le parquet laqué et poli du salon._

 _Lucius emmena son fils dans l'aile ouest du manoir, c'est-à-dire son bureau situé en haut d'une tour._

 _Drago se mit à pleurer en cherchant à se dégager de la poigne de son père._

 _\- Mon fils, il est tant que tu te comportes bien maintenant. Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? Et que-ce que c'est que ces petits oiseaux que tu recueille en cachette ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Je vais t'apprendre..._

 _Lucius sortit sa canne et frappa son fils une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq, puis six, puis sept fois. À la fin Drago se retrouva par terre, la lèvre écorchée et les yeux brillants de larmes._

 _\- Ne pleure pas ! Cria sèchement son père. Ne pleure jamais ! Plus jamais ! Tu es faible, tu me fait honte ! Comment veux-tu faire honneur à ton rang avec cette attitude ? Relève-toi !_

 _Le petit garçon fut mit debout de force. Lucius sécha brutalement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux._

 _\- Il est temps que tu apprennes ce que c'est que d'être un Malefoy. Allez, avance !_

 _Il le poussa rudement d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa canne. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du petit Malefoy au premier étage. Des petits oisillons piaillaient dans une cage de fortune construite par Drago._

 _\- Que-ce que c'est ça ?_

 _\- Ce sont des rossignols ! Maman dit qu'ils chantent très bien ! Regarde comme ils sont beaux._

 _\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte !_ _Tu as leur vie entre les mains, c'est une bien trop grande charge à ton âge, lorsque tu seras un homme peut-être que tu auras le droit de t'occuper d'animaux ! Ce sont des créatures de Merlin, tu n'as pas le droit d'en voler de cette façon !_

 _\- Mais...ils étaient tombés de leur nid et ils allaient mourir..._

 _\- Et bien il fallait laisser la nature faire son travail. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tue-les._

 _\- Quoi ? Je comprends pas papa._

 _Lucius ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et mis le nid de fortune entre les mains de Drago._

 _\- Jette ça par la fenêtre ! Maintenant ! Sinon..._

 _Il lui montra la canne qui n'avait déjà que trop sévit. Alors que Drago allait se remettre à pleurer, Lucius lui donna un coup de canne dans les côtes._

 _\- Ne pleure pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer c'est clair ? Maintenant jette ça dehors !_

 _Le petit garçon ravala ses larmes et regarda les petits rossignols qui piaillaient pour avoir à manger. Il s'avança jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre et hésita brusquement._

 _Son père lui lança alors un regard de mort qui lui glaça les entrailles. Son regard ne cillait pas un seul instant, attendant fixement qu'il obéisse à son ordre._

 _Avec un air de défi dans le regard, le petit garçon se rapprocha de lui et lui dit très calmement._

 _\- Je ne suis pas faible et je ne vous ferez jamais honte mon père._

 _Et dans un dernier élan, il jeta les petits oiseaux au-dehors sans qu'une larme ne coule sur ses joues. Son père le félicita en lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis sortit._

 _Pendant plusieurs minutes, le petit garçon ne bougea pas, son regard devint sombre et fixa froidement les arbres du parc. Et depuis ce jour, plus jamais il ne versa une seule larme..._

Dumbledore prit la main de Drago et tous les deux atterrirent à nouveau dans leur époque. Drago garda un visage impassible même si il tremblait au fond de lui-même.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez montrer tout ça ?

\- Ce qu'il vous a fait...est inhumain. Mais n'oubliez pas que vôtre père recherche le mystérieux élu de la prophétie comme son maître. C'est ici que vôtre vieux livre intervint.

\- Que-ce qu'il y a dans ce livre ?

\- La prophétie...l'authentique prophétie des grands anciens. Il ne sait pas...

\- Voldemort ne sais pas quoi ?

Dumbledore le regarda très gravement, presque avec pitié.

\- Il ne sait pas que tu es l'élu de la prophétie Drago.

\- Vous mentez...

\- Alors c'est ce que nous allons voir. Severus a pris soin de me ramener le livre. Ouvrez-le à la page centrale. Elle concerne vôtre naissance.

 ** _Le dernier enfant de sang royal_**

 ** _Naîtra à la fin du premier mois_**

 ** _Mais un autre prendra sa place_**

 ** _Son lien avec le dernier des rois_**

 ** _Sera ineffaçable_**

 ** _Car l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre_**

 ** _Tout comme les deux élus_**

 ** _Qui gardent depuis toujours le trésor du trône_**

 ** _Seront un jour destinés à s'unifier_**

 ** _Pour que la prophétie se réalise_**

 ** _Et que la fusion de deux lignées_**

 ** _Puisse permettre un monde de paix_**

\- Tu m'a l'air suffisamment choqué, je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour aujourd'hui. Mais sache que Harry n'est pas l'élu, c'est toi.

Dans la tête de Drago tout se bousculait avec une rapidité sidérante. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui racontait le vieux fou. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer et le seul moyen de savoir la vérité était de demander à sa mère.

\- Si je peux vous rassurer, il y en a un autre.

\- Un autre quoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul Drago, il y a un autre élu de la prophétie.

\- Vous croyez vraiment à tout cela Dumbledore ?

\- Les liens du sang ne peuvent pas être niés. Tu lui ressembles tellement...

 **.**

Le lendemain le brouillard se leva sur Poudlard, enserrant l'école de magie de son anneau glacé. Neville avait quitté l'infirmerie mais toujours très faible, il avait été transporté jusqu'au dortoir des septième année. Dean était alors en train de recopier ses cours pour Neville quand Ginny vint le distraire.

\- Laisse tomber tout ça, déclara-t-elle à son petit ami.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, ce qui le déconcentra encore plus.

\- Contrairement à toi, j'essaie de me rendre utile à la société.

Ginny s'offusqua pendant que Dean la retirait gentiment de ses genoux. Cormac rentra soudainement dans la salle commune et demanda à Dean des nouvelles de Neville.

\- Il est dans son dortoir, tu peux aller le voir si tu veux.

Cormac monta les escaliers qui permettaient l'accès au dortoir des garçons et salua Neville qui était étendu dans son lit, toujours un peu fiévreux.

\- On m'a dit que tu reprendrais les cours après Halloween. Tu te sentiras près pour le festin tu penses ?

\- Tu parles, je n'ai pas mangé un vrai repas depuis 10 jours, évidemment que je serais prêt même à engloutir les cuisines de Poudlard s'il le faut.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, s'exclama le préfet. Eh Neville ? Dit-il avant de s'en aller. Désolé de reparler de tout ça, mais si tu as des doutes ou quoi que ce soit sur ton agresseur tu m'en parles O.K. ? Je suis là pour ce genre d'affaires. Bon rétablissement.

Le préfet se rendait dans ses quartiers privés lorsqu'il croisa Hermione dans un couloir du cinquième étage.

\- Tu as cours ?

\- J'ai deux heures d'arithmancie. À plus tard Cormac.

Il la regarda s'en aller, le désir couvant plus que jamais dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux jamais avoir ma chance avec elle, maugréa le brun. Il suffirait juste que je puisse jouer le prochain match...

 **.**

\- Quand est-ce que l'on s'entraînent Harry ?

\- Ce week-end, répétition générale.

\- Ça ne va pas plaire à ma sœur tout ça, Dean aura la tête ailleurs que sous ses jupons.

Les deux Gryffondor furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Questionna le principal concerné.

\- Oh rien, ont parlait de toi c'est tout.

\- N'écoute pas ces deux idiots Dean, ils sont jaloux.

Hermione profita de l'occasion pour arriver dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry au coin du feu lorsque Harry lui tendit _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

\- Il y a eu des morts encore ?

\- Pire que ça. Il y a eu un véritable carnage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le ministère est débordé, ils disent que tout va bien mais ils ne contrôlent plus rien du tout.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, effrayée par cette triste nouvelle.

\- Heureusement que Harry est là pour leur servir de bouclier, plaisanta Ron.

\- Comment ça bouclier ?

\- C'est leur pub pour faire croire qu'ils ont la situation en main. Comme si un mec de 17 ans pouvait gérer tout ça, je te laisse apprécier.

Son amie fronça les sourcils et regarda le journal d'un œil mauvais. Le jour suivant Harry fut le centre de tous les regards et de toutes les conversations.

\- On dirait que ta cote de popularité remonte en flèche, déclara Ron.

\- Je m'en passerai bien, marmonna son ami.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu te passerais aussi des regards gourmands que te jettent les filles ?

\- Tu peux arrêter avec ça s'il te plaît ?

Ron était en train de se tordre de rire pendant que Harry poussait un profond soupir. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Que-ce que tu regardes comme ça 'Mione ?

\- Je ne regardes rien, dit-elle en détournant soudain le regard de l'endroit où se tenait Cormac.

 **.**

De son côté, Drago n'arrivait pas à avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture. Pas après ce qu'il avait appris une semaine auparavant. Il sortit rapidement dans le parc, respirant mieux dans l'air glacial du mois d'octobre tout en regardant les feuilles tombées des arbres presque nus désormais. Quatre questions l'effrayaient beaucoup quand il y repensa.

Premièrement il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ferait son père si il apprenait qu'il était le prétendu élu, si il ne le savait pas déjà. Deuxièmement il ne se voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout aller dire la nouvelle à Potter parce que ce dernier pourrait user de sa célébrité pour rameuter la moitié de Poudlard à sa cause. Et Drago craignait d'en arriver à la guerre civile au sein même du château à cause de petites histoires d'ego. Ensuite il y avait la question du livre qui n'était pas résolu. Que signifiait les étranges symboles et caractères anciens tout comme cet œuf étrange en première page. Et enfin il y avait la question de l'autre élu, son alter ego. C'était ça qui le tourmentait le plus au point qu'il en faisait des cauchemars. Et il ne prenait même pas la peine de réfléchir à ce que Dumbledore lui cachait encore ni à ce qu'il devrait dire à Blaise le moment venu.

\- Drago tu vas bien ? Demanda son meilleur ami en arrivant derrière lui dans le parc.

\- Lâche-moi un peu Blaise ! S'écria le blond plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu vas attraper la crève ici, rentre au château.

Drago s'éloigna en direction du lac noir, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il avait réellement envie de pleurer mais il ravala ses larmes et cracha dans l'herbe pour manifester son dégoût et sa tristesse.

\- Que-ce qui m'arrive..., murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur la berge du lac.

Il songea soudain à plonger dans l'eau glaciale pour ne plus être tourmenter comme ça. La vérité c'était qu'il était fatigué de vivre, fatigué de devoir porté ce terrible masque du méchant Malefoy. Peut-être qu'en mourant tout cela disparaîtrait pour de bon. Soudain, une main douce se posa sur son épaule, le tirant presque instantanément de ses rêves macabres.

Dumbledore le regardait avec douceur, sa barbe blanche flottant à sa hauteur. Le regard de Drago s'assombrit et il se redressa rapidement.

\- Que-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je comprends ta peine Drago, j'ai ressenti la même chose il y a fort longtemps et c'est la vérité. Tu cherches la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'instant sache que la vérité n'est guère importante, ce qui compte c'est de sauver ce qui peux encore l'être. J'ai besoin de toi Drago, pour finir mon œuvre et j'ai besoin que tu sois fort pour affronter ce qui va suivre.

\- Dites-moi une chose, une seule. Que-ce qui arrivera quand je découvrirais qui est l'autre élu ? Je dois lui déclarer mon soutien ou me jeter par une fenêtre ?

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et regarda dans le lointain.

\- Ce sera à toi de faire un choix. Mais il faut que tu découvres par toi-même qui est cette personne sinon c'est certain que la prophétie ne pourra pas se réaliser.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Souviens-toi Drago, souviens-toi : Les deux élus qui gardent depuis toujours le trésor du trône seront un jour destinés à s'unifier.

\- C'est quoi le trésor du trône ?

\- À ton avis ? Que-ce qu'il y a sur la première page du livre ?

\- Un phénix ?

\- L'œuf d'un phénix oui. Et un jour tu en auras un toi aussi.

Dans l'air glacial le chant mélodieux de Fumsec retentit.


	6. Le pion

**Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre. Je réponds ici aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Guest : Merci. Pour être prévenu de la suite, sache que je publie chaque samedi sans faute. Alors prends un abonnement ah ah ! =)**

 **Yoko78 : Merci pour ton message. Content que mon histoire te plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture chers lecteurs.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le pion**

 **.**

 **.**

Le jour du match était enfin arrivé et par miracle il ne pleuvait pas, malgré un ciel couvert de nuages noirs jusqu'à l'horizon. Déjà deux heures avant le match des supporters de Gryffondor avaient pris place dans les tribunes du stade de quidditch. Juste après le déjeuner Harry et Ron avaient laissés Hermione pour aller enfiler leur tenue aux vestiaires. La bonne humeur régnait partout dans les couloirs et les paris battaient leur plein pour savoir qui l'emporterait. Simplement afin d'énerver Dean, Ginny avait parier douze mornilles que Poufsouffle gagnerait. De surcroît cela donna un regain de motivation supplémentaire à son petit ami.

Hermione se rendit tranquillement au stade en passant par le parc, après avoir mit autour de son cou une écharpe rouge et or aux couleurs de sa maison. Cormac la rattrapa entre temps près du saule cogneur.

\- Alors tu as fait tes paris pour le match ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Que le meilleur gagne.

Ils s'installèrent côte-à-côte dans les gradins déjà bien remplis. Hermione se frictionna les mains à cause du froid ce qui attendrit Cormac qui la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer. Le préfet était emmitouflé dans un grand manteau noir qui lui allait des genoux jusqu'au nez. Hermione l'enviait car il ne souffrait visiblement pas du froid.

\- Tient, on dirait que Neville a décidé de venir.

\- Bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu sens vraiment bon, déclara Cormac. C'est quoi comme parfum ?

\- Guerlain.

\- Mmh. Ça sens bon en tout cas. À propos, si on gagne ce match je peux t'offrir une bierraubeurre. Tu en dis quoi ?

\- Ça marche.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça va bientôt commencer, dit-il en voyant les tribunes se remplirent rapidement.

Et en effet le stade fut bientôt plein comme un œuf, Cormac et Hermione étaient en plein cœur du groupe de Gryffondor de septième année qui était particulièrement turbulent.

Les deux équipes entrèrent dans le stade sous les applaudissements de tout le monde sauf des Serpentard, peu intéressés. Harry et Ernie échangèrent une brève poignée de main puis la partie commença. Évidemment Gryffondor ne manquait pas de se faire siffler par les vert et argent ce qui ne déconcentra personne dans l'équipe des rouge et or, déterminer à gagner.

\- Et dix à zéro pour Gryffondor ! Hurla Parvati la commentatrice.

Harry était à la lutte avec une Poufsouffle intelligente mais moins rapide que lui, ce qui lui permit de faire des tours de stade plus vite qu'elle. Pourtant aucune trace du petit vif d'or. Rapidement Gryffondor mena par quarante à dix grâce à un excellent Dean qui faisait vivre un calvaire au gardien de l'équipe adverse. Dans les cages Ron avait déjà réalisé deux belles parades pour maintenir son équipe dans le rythme.

\- Je vois que Weasley est en forme aujourd'hui, déclara Cormac.

\- Il est toujours en forme, rétorqua Hermione en regardant fièrement son mailleur ami.

\- Et soixante à dix pour Gryffondor, c'est une humiliation en règle ! Hurla Parvati.

Harry n'apercevait toujours pas le vif d'or mais il se rassura en voyant que son homologue féminin était encore plus perdue que lui.

Ron réalisa deux autres parades importantes, ce qui dégoûta l'équipe adverse déjà privé du souaffle la plupart du temps et assaillie par les deux cognards. Cependant au bout d'un moment Gryffondor se relâcha et Poufsouffle revint à soixante – trente. Mais toute l'équipe des rouge et or savait que comme à chaque fois Harry attraperait le vif d'or, et qu'il était donc inutile de marquer trop de points. Toutefois le vif d'or se faisait attendre et l'équipe adverse commença à remonter doucement au score.

\- Et quatre vingt à quarante pour Gryffondor !

Soudain Harry aperçu la petite balle dorée qui flottait dans les airs près de la tribune du directeur. Il décida donc de partir en flèche dans la direction opposée, entraînant avec lui l'attrapeuse adverse. Il fit soudain un brusque détour et reparti dans l'autre sens, fonçant droit vers le vif d'or. Tout le stade était debout maintenant que le capitaine de Gryffondor était en action.

\- Et quatre vingt à soixante pour Gryffondor, Poufsouffle remonte !

Harry ne regardait pas ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, il était uniquement préoccupé par la petite balle dorée qui déviait de sa main chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir l'attraper.

\- quatre vingt partout ! Quelle remontée ! S'écria Parvati dans le micro.

Les buts de Ron étaient désormais assiégés, et il dû sortir plusieurs parades de haute volée pour maintenir son équipe à flot. Pour la quête du vif d'or il y avait une lutte acharnée entre Harry et l'autre attrapeuse, et il dû essuyer plusieurs coups de balai sur ses jambes.

\- Et quatre vingt dix à quatre vingt pour Gryffondor !

Soudain Harry eu une inspiration géniale comme il en avait souvent et descendit en piqué vers le sol pour attraper le vif d'or, talonné par son adversaire. Il remonta d'un coup en chandelle, exécutant une feinte de Wronski parfaite. Désarçonnée, l'attrapeuse adverse se brisa le poignet et fut obligée d'atterrir au sol.

\- Oh par Merlin, quelle parade incroyable de Weasley ! S'écria Parvati.

Ron avait en effet sortit avec le bout du pied dans un retourné sublime, un boulet de canon tiré à quarante mètres de distance. Une seconde plus tard, Harry attrapa le vif d'or, faisant exploser tout le stade.

\- Et 240 à 80 pour Gryffondor, score final !

Harry partit donner une accolade à Ron, la petite balle dorée dans l'autre main sous le délire des Gryffondor et l'abattement des Poufsouffle.

Folle de joie, Hermione sauta au cou de Cormac et lui flanqua un baiser magistral sur la joue, le laissant gaga dans les gradins tandis qu'elle sortait du stade pour retrouver Harry et Ron.

\- Vous avez été géniaux tous les deux ! S'écria-t-elle pendant qu'ils sortaient des vestiaires sous les hourra de toute l'équipe.

\- La routine, déclara modestement Harry qui ne pu pourtant retenir un éclatant sourire.

Ron s'écroula dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux de satisfaction pendant que Ginny dévorait littéralement Dean de baisers sous les yeux du trio d'or.

\- Attend une seconde toi ! S'écria Dean. Tu me dois douze mornilles, je n'ai pas oublier le pari.

Ginny qui avait cru l'amadouer avec ses caresses, sortit à contrecœur l'argent d'une de ses poches.

 **.**

Le soir venu, Cormac appela Hermione après le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je crois que tu as oubliée nôtre rendez-vous, déclara-t-il posément.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? S'énerva Ron en regardant Cormac d'un air soupçonneux.

Hermione lui fit comprendre du regard que ce n'était rien.

\- On y va demain si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ça marche, dit Cormac en souriant. À demain alors.

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent aux Trois Balais mais la jeune femme n'était là que par obligation et ne cessait de jeter des regards ailleurs.

\- Tu t'es organisée pour Halloween ? Demanda Cormac. Je veux dire, il faudrait que l'on commence à décorer la Grande Salle ou concocter le menu, des choses comme ça.

\- C'est dans combien de temps ?

\- Quatre jours. J'avais pour idée que le thème serait l'égalité donc tout le monde pourrait s'habiller en noir.

\- Mais nous sommes déjà habillés en noir Cormac, objecta-t-elle.

\- Non, cette fois-ci ce sera des tenues de soirée. Que-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Serpentard sera contre.

 **.**

Les journées passèrent rapidement, et ce fut enfin le dernier jour d'octobre. Dans la Grande Salle des centaines de bougies descendaient du plafond et illuminaient les murs de leur lueur vacillante. Comme à chaque Halloween, chacun venait surtout pour le festin surprise, aussi une heure encore avant le repas la salle était déjà remplie d'une marée d'étudiants dont la plupart étaient déjà sérieusement imbibés. C'était notamment le cas de Drago, qui avait jeter négligament sur ses épaules un superbe veston et qui ne prêtait qu'une attention distraite à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pansy vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux sans aucune gêne, une magnifique robe de satin lui enserrant la taille.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas te retenir Pansy pour une fois ? Se moqua Blaise. Je te rappelle qu'on est pas au club de strip-tease, on est là pour manger.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la tête de sa petite amie. Le repas finit enfin par arriver et tous se servirent une liqueur rouge sang d'origine inconnue qui ravi Drago par son goût fortement sucré. Plein comme une gourde, Goyle failli s'étaler sur la table mais le roi des Serpentard régla le problème en le faisant passer en-dessous.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Drago rentra de plein fouet dans Hermione et du se raccrocher à son bras pour ne pas tomber car l'alcool avait parfaitement fait son effet.

\- Ah tiens-tiens Granger ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber...

\- Tu es ivre Malefoy, dit-elle en s'éloignant brusquement de lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! S'écria Cormac qui venait d'arriver.

Il lui prit le bras brutalement malgré les avertissements de la Gryffondor. Grave erreur ! On ne touchait pas comme cela le roi des Serpentard même ivre, mais visiblement Cormac avait ingurgité lui aussi une dose d'alcool plus que conséquente qui le rendait inconscient du danger.

Le beau blond claqua des doigts, faisant accourir Crabbe et Goyle ainsi qu'une flopée d'autres sbires qui encerclèrent bientôt Cormac.

\- Soi tu me lâche et tu as la paix, soi tu t'obstines dans le ridicule et tu finis la soirée au fond du lac, déclara Drago avec mépris.

Crabbe n'attendit même pas un ordre de son maître pour passer à l'action et flanquer une taloche au préfet des Gryffondor.

\- Malefoy arrête ! Hurla Hermione.

Drago ricana, mais il ne valait pas non plus plaisanter avec la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard. Elle lui envoya une gifle en plein visage. Soudain un grand silence s'abattit sur tout le groupe des Serpentard, ce qui profita à Cormac pour s'enfuir rapidement.

\- Allez-vous-en ! S'écria Drago.

Tous partirent en maugréant sous son regard noir. Dans un élan de fureur, il plaqua Hermione contre le mur et la toisa avec haine, ne prenant aucune attention à sa lèvre à moitié enflée et à sa joue écarlate.

\- Donne-moi une seule raison pour ne pas te couper en rondelles sur-le-champ.

\- Tu as agressé mon ami, comment oses-tu...

Elle voulu le repousser mais il resta fermement devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Manifestement la gifle avait enlevée toute trace d'ivresse sur son visage, désormais froid et dur comme de la pierre.

\- Lui ton ami ? Laisse-moi rire Granger, ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras avaler des choses pareilles.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et le fixa avec dédain.

\- Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est la vérité. Maintenant laisse-moi passer si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une autre.

\- Bravo Granger tu as réussie à gâcher ma soirée. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'autant de cruauté, dit-il avec un air faussement vexé.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Granger ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la salle commune des préfets en laissant Drago seul.

Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais avoir une conversation normale avec cette fille.

 **.**

Le lendemain, Drago partit se balader dehors en réfléchissant à ses récentes altercations. Il devait à tout prix protéger le vieux livre des griffes de Potter ou de l'un de ses acolytes. Or il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être en sécurité.

Le préfet-en-chef prit l'ouvrage dans sa niche et descendit dans le parc du château. Il s'arrêta devant le vieux chêne séculaire qui bordait les rives du lac noir et prit le talisman en forme de serpent qu'il gardait toujours avec lui et le posa sur le tronc de l'arbre. Peu-à-peu une arche scintillant d'un éclat bleutée apparu sur l'écorce du chêne, tranchant avec l'obscurité nocturne. L'arche finit par se matérialisée et à s'ouvrir, laissant voir un étrange passage en pente. Drago s'y laissa glisser et finit par arriver dans l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était une petite clairière bordée d'un étang, dans laquelle le temps semblait s'arrêter pour laisser place à la rêverie. Ce fut là que Drago déposa le vieil ouvrage, au pied d'une jeune pousse d'arbre. Comment en était-il arriver à chérir ce livre plus que la prunelle de ses propres yeux ? Même lui ne saurait le dire. Il contempla la clairière un instant, comme lorsqu'il l'avait découverte pour la première fois lors de sa première année à Poudlard. C'était sa mère qui lui en avait parler autrefois, une histoire pour l'endormir. Que ce qu'il aimait sa mère...elle avait été tout pour lui et elle le resterait probablement toujours.

À regret, le jeune homme repartit en sens inverse et se retrouva à nouveau à Poudlard. Maintenant il voulait que le vieux fou lui en dise plus vu qu'il avait sans doute connaissance de choses que Drago ignorait sur lui-même.

Il détestait mentir et cacher tout ça à Blaise, mais c'était l'unique moyen pour découvrir la vérité, non pas qu'il doutât de son ami mais parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard quelqu'un l'apprendrait si il ne le disait ne serait-ce qu'a une personne. Et puis Drago était loin d'être bête, il savait que des espions pour le compte de Voldemort se cachaient à Poudlard. La tentative de meurtre sur Londubat n'était pas anodine non plus, quelqu'un cherchait manifestement à lui faire porter le chapeau.

Toutes ces raisons poussaient le roi des Serpentard à ne rien dire à personne. C'était aussi certainement l'attitude que le vieux fou voulait qu'il adopte. Drago rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentard comme si de rien n'était et pris une bouteille d'hydromel sur une étagère.

\- Eh Dray, il t'es arrivé quoi ? Demanda Pansy en s'asseyant à-côté de lui.

\- Rien.

\- Mais si, tu as la joue rouge.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu veux un verre ?

Elle approuva et ils trinquèrent tous les deux avant de boire la délicate liqueur. Le soir-même Drago se présenta devant la porte gardée par des griffons et frappa de manière impatiente. Une voix l'invita à entrer et il pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Vous voilà Drago, s'exclama Dumbledore.

\- En effet je suis là, mais pas dans le but de vous faire plaisir.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, dit le vieil homme en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Tu veux que je t'en dises plus sur le comment et le pourquoi.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, Drago regardant tout sauf le directeur qui lui faisait face.

\- Vous allez encore m'emmener dans la pensine ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- J'aimerais savoir...

Drago avait parler d'une voix trop douce à son goût, et il reprit un ton autoritaire.

\- J'aimerais savoir la vérité à propos de l'œuf.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un œuf de phénix.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez.

\- Entête-toi comme tu veux Drago, tu verras bien si cela est faux le moment venu.

\- Justement j'aimerais bien savoir quand est-ce qu'il arrivera ce moment !

\- Ne t'énerve pas Drago. Tu veux que je te répondes ? Je n'en sais rien.

Le roi des Serpentard regretta aussitôt d'être venu et voulu repartir, mais Dumbledore le fit se rasseoir.

\- Vous me semblez bien impatient mon jeune ami. Qu'y a-t-il de si pressant pour quelqu'un de vôtre âge ?

\- Je voudrais juste que l'on arrête de me cacher des choses !

\- Parce que tu ne caches pas des choses toi aussi ? Ironisa le vieil homme. Cela fait malheureusement partie de nôtre lot à tous ici-bas.

\- Et que-ce que je vais dire à Potter quand il saura qu'il n'est plus l'élu ?

\- Pourquoi devrait-il le savoir, il n'est pas concerné par la prophétie.

\- Est-ce que je dois le dire à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, car cela ne te concerne que toi.

\- Vous n'avez rien de plus à m'apporter ?

\- Pour l'instant non.

Dumbledore se leva et serra la main du roi des Serpentard avant de le laisser partir à ses préoccupations d'adolescent.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, Neville reprit enfin les cours au grand soulagement de tous les Gryffondor qui l'accueillirent comme un héros. Il avait encore de sévères cicatrices au niveau du cou mais il pouvait parler et bouger normalement. Harry et Ron qui avaient entendu le récit de leur ami, sondèrent les Serpentard d'un air sombre comme si ils pouvaient deviner le coupable rien qu'en les regardant. Au déjeuner Hermione reçu une lettre de sa mère disant que son père s'était rétabli et était sorti de l'hôpital, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

\- On est heureux pour toi 'Mione, déclara Ron entre deux bouchées.

La jeune fille se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque pour travailler, où elle retrouva Dean occuper à expliquer un devoir de potions à Ginny.

\- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

\- Ça peut aller, dit-il en lui laissant de la place. Je suis vraiment content pour le rétablissement de Neville.

\- Moi aussi, soupira la brune.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps, Harry terminait une dernière heure de retenue avec Rogue qui le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous faisiez là-bas monsieur Potter.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Rogue planta ses mains des deux côtés de la table et le regarda avec un léger rictus sur le visage.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. En attendant j'aurais du vous faire renvoyer pour vôtre attitude pour le moins déplorable.

Harry serra les dents, obligé d'encaisser tout ce que ce crapaud lui disait.

\- Vous me rendrez un devoir supplémentaire pour vôtre faute.

\- Quoi ? Mais je...

\- Sortez ! S'écria le professeur d'une voix sèche.

Harry sortit en maugréant et passa devant la salle commune des Serpentard, un parchemin entier à remplir pour la semaine suivante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers qui permettaient de s'en aller de ces cachots putrides et glacials, il entendit des murmures accompagnés de bruits d'étoffes. Il se retourna dans toutes les directions mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant lorsqu'il commença à monter les marches, les chuchotements se firent à nouveau entendre. Mais force était de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Alors ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ennuyeux, déclara Harry. Un devoir en plus à rendre en potions.

Ron fit la grimace en se souvenant des conseils de Hermione de ne pas aller écouter aux portes.

 **.**

Les jours passaient, accompagnés de l'éternel vent d'automne qui faisait tomber les dernières feuilles des arbres dépouillés de toute beauté en ce mois de novembre.

Après un cours de métamorphose particulièrement ardu, Hermione vint rejoindre Cormac pour aller déjeuner et s'excusa auprès de ses amis, qui allèrent manger à l'autre bout de la tablée des rouge et or.

\- écoute j'ai bien réfléchi et..., il ne pu continuer car sa gorge se noua.

\- À quoi as-tu réfléchi ?

\- À nous deux. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait une vrai relation de confiance entre nous. Je sais que l'on a pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir hormis le soir mais ça ne peut pas être une excuse.

\- Que-ce que tu est en train de me dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pourrais t'apprendre des choses sur le quidditch ou tu pourrais m'aider dans mon travail...

Il se stoppa encore car la belle brune avait pris sa main, le faisant frissonner.

\- C'est toi le plus âgé de nous deux, tu devrais tout savoir non ? Dit-elle avec cette petite moue malicieuse qui le faisait tant craquer.

\- Je ne serait pas aussi catégorique à ta place.

Ron regardait les deux jeunes gens qui parlaient tout en triturant son assiette sans trop toucher à la nourriture.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, déclara Harry. Je sais que c'est étrange de voir Hermione avec un mec mais tu devais bien savoir que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

\- C'est plus le choix du mec en question que je trouve étrange, dit-il pour dévier la conversation. C'est quand même un préfet, tu te rends compte ?

Rapidement les ragots firent le tour de l'école lorsque Hermione et Cormac partirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

\- Je rêve ou Granger est en train de se taper ce blaireau de Mc Laggen ? S'esclaffa Blaise à la table des Serpentard.

\- En effet, c'est à peine croyable, se moqua Drago, qui avait cependant du lever les yeux pour avaler ce qu'il considérait jusque là comme de vulgaires potins.

 **.**

Le soir tombait sur Poudlard lorsque Lavande se rendit aux toilettes des filles après son cours d'astronomie. Dès qu'elle entra à l'intérieur, les lumières s'éteignirent et elle laissa tomber son sac en étouffant un cri. L'inconnu lui mit une main sur la bouche et sa baguette s'enfonça dans le cou de la malheureuse Lavande.

\- Tu fait un geste et tu es morte ma grande. _Alohomora_ !

La pièce était insonorisée et plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre même si elle hurlait. L'inconnu lui vola sa baguette sans retirer la sienne de son cou. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille malgré elle, par colère contre tant de cruauté gratuite.

\- Maintenant écoute-moi bien petite idiote, tu vas suivre toutes mes instructions au pied de la lettre je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Parfait.

Elle sentit qu'on lui mettait un flacon dans la main. L'inconnu descendit alors sa baguette sur son bras et appuya fort dessus.

\- Cela risque de faire mal, dit la voix avec un rire malsain.

La douleur fut insupportable et Lavande chancela contre le mur avant de parvenir à se tenir droite.

\- Prête serment à présent. Dit : je jure que j' acomplirais ma tâche selon les volontés du Seigneur, y laissant ma vie si il le faut.

Lavande répéta en tremblant. Sa baguette lui fut rendu aussitôt.

\- Maintenant que tu as offert tes services, bois ce flacon que je t'ai donné car il te servira d'antidote contre le veritasérum qu'on pourrait te forcer à prendre.

Lavande bu une gorgée et rangea ce qu'il restait dans une de ses poches.

\- Garde cet antidote sur toi tout le temps. Maintenant tu va m'écouter très attentivement, déclara la voix. Prends cette autre fiole, c'est du poison, de l'arsenic pour être précis. Je t'enverrais un message quand le moment sera venu de l'utiliser. Si tu ne suis pas mes instructions tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, la marque que je t'ai faite est là pour ça. Vas-y maintenant !

Lavande sortit des toilettes plus pâle que la mort.

\- Tout se déroule comme le Maître l'avait prévu, ricana la voix. Il est temps de passer à la deuxième phase du plan désormais.


	7. Les cases

**Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçoit, ça me motive beaucoup. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

 **Théodore Barney**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les cases**

 **.**

 **.**

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde disait, Hermione ne sortait pas avec Cormac. Du moins pas encore. Tout ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions, notamment au sujet de sa dernière relation avec Viktor Krum. La jolie brune croisa les bras et s'avança vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder la pluie tomber au-dehors.

D'un côté, si elle refusait d'écouter ses sentiments pour Cormac, elle savait qu'elle allait s'en vouloir pour longtemps et d'un autre côté si elle laissait le barrage céder pour de bon, elle craignait que cela se finisse de la même façon qu'avec Viktor.

Tu en fait des caisses, se dit-elle en soupirant. Arrête de jouer l'égoïste et fait plaisir à quelqu'un pour une fois.

\- Je sais comment le faire craquer, dit-elle à haute voix avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor deux étages plus haut.

Il était déjà 21h00 passées lorsqu'elle y arriva, et s'assit en face de Harry qui lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier._ Ron était déjà partit se coucher en prétextant un rhum passager pour éviter de croiser sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non merci.

Hermione se tritura les mains, visiblement embarrassée par ce silence entre eux. Au bout d'un moment Harry leva les yeux de son journal.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que Cormac est un type bien, honnêtement tu devrais te faire plaisir et aller avec lui. Je ne suis pas aussi susceptible que Ron, crois-moi.

\- Je devrais aller lui parler.

\- Non, très mauvaise idée quand il fait la tête. Ça passera comme toujours je suppose.

La préfète-en-chef regarda tristement le feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre sans répondre.

 **.**

Crabbe et Goyle revenaient de leur habituelle excursion à Pré-au-Lard et comme d'habitude ils rentrèrent par là où ils étaient passés, c'est-à-dire par le passage secret qui permettait de passer des cachots à la taverne La Tête Du Sanglier. Et encore une fois ils avaient avec eux leur lot complet de bouteilles aux contenus divers.

\- La moisson de novembre a été belle on dirait, déclara Drago qui était nonchalamment allongé sur un canapé de velours, la tête sur les genoux de Pansy. Passe-moi un verre d'hydromel Goyle !

Il vida le shot d'un trait et se passa la main sur la bouche avant de s'allonger à nouveau.

\- C'est vraiment pratique d'habiter dans les cachots, ricana Blaise. Ont peut acheter tout l'alcool qu'on veut à n'importe quelle heure sans que Rogue ne lève le petit doigt. N'empêche que sans ce souterrain ont seraient mal, pas vrai les gars ?

Les deux gorilles hochèrent la tête puis s'assirent dans un coin pour compter tout l'argent en liquide qu'il leur restait ( c'est-à-dire pas grand chose ) .

\- Pansy ?

\- Oui mon Dragichou ?

\- Viens dans ma salle commune pour cette nuit, tu va faire de beaux rêves.

Nott éclata d'un rire gras, mais Tracey qui se tenait à-côté lui flanqua une beigne qui le fit taire rapidement.

\- On ne t'as pas appris à respecter le roi des Serpentard Théo ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Relax ma belle, gloussa Pansy tout en caressant les cheveux de Drago.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par la jeune femme. Dès qu'ils furent partis, ce fut la bagarre générale pour savoir qui aurait le droit d'occuper le canapé le plus confortable de la salle commune.

 **.**

Le samedi suivant, Drago se rendit à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur du château car il avait de nouvelles questions qui lui venaient en tête. Dumbledore l'accueillit comme à son habitude avec un sourire bienveillant, mais cette fois il sortit une belle bouteille de vin de derrière une étagère et rempli deux coupes en cristal puis en tendit une à Drago.

\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

\- Je vous offre simplement un verre pour que nous puissions discuter plus tranquillement d'homme à homme.

\- Je n'ai pas encore 18 ans, affirma le beau blond.

\- Vous êtes cependant bien plus mûr que la plupart des personnes de vôtre âge.

Il burent tous les deux puis le directeur le regarda de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ce qui mit Drago mal à l'aise.

\- Posez-moi vos questions mais je ne vous promets pas de répondre à tout.

Le roi des Serpentard se leva et arpenta la pièce, son verre de vin rouge à la main. Au bout d'un moment il releva la tête et arrêta de marcher.

\- Vous n'attendez absolument rien de moi pour le moment ?

\- Je vous demanderais quelque chose chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant.

\- Autre question : mon père est sensé apprendre que je suis l'élu ?

\- Il le sait déjà, soupira Dumbledore.

Drago contracta les muscles de sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux, se contenant pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage.

\- Mais cela n'a aucune importance car il ne sait pas de quoi vous êtes l'élu puisqu'il ne connaît pas la prophétie. En vérité j'oserais dire qu'il est un bouclier pour toi et ta mère contre Voldemort.

\- C'est faux, mon père n'est qu'un lâche ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Je ne serais pas aussi cruel à vôtre place, même si ce n'est pas un ange il faut le reconnaître.

\- Il a préférer se soumettre alors qu'il avait la possibilité de fuir, m'imposant une vie de servitude.

\- Tout le monde ne peux pas être courageux comme vous l'êtes Drago. Souvent les hommes choisissent de rester bien confortablement chez eux en obéissant plutôt que de se révolter et de dire adieu à la belle vie tranquille.

Dumbledore lui sourit puis se versa une autre coupe de vin.

\- Quand est-ce que vôtre père projette de faire de vous un fidèle vassal du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- L'été prochain, marmonna Drago. Je n'y ait pas encore réfléchi.

\- Je ne te donnerais aucun conseil hormis celui-ci : n'écoute pas tes intérêts personnels mais plutôt ton cœur. Serait-tu donc prêt à renoncer à ta liberté aussi jeune ? Tu peux disposer si il n'y a pas d'autres questions.

\- Il n'y en a aucune. Au revoir monsieur le directeur.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, le beau blond se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch pour l'entraînement collectif. Le match prévu pour la semaine suivante face à Serdaigle devait être préparer sérieusement car Gryffondor le rival éternel avait déjà un tour d'avance, ce qu'il fallait tout de suite rattraper. Dans les gradins Tracey se serra contre Blaise en prétextant qu'elle avait froid, ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux mais cet argument fit tout de même sourire Blaise.

\- Tu était avec Montague, non ?

\- On a rompu. D'ailleurs ce méchant garçon est sur le terrain en ce moment.

\- Et tu es déjà en manque ?

\- Tais-toi ! S'offusqua la jeune fille en le tapant à l'épaule.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

 **.**

Après l'entraînement Drago partit faire son petit tour habituel dans le parc sans regarder autre chose que la pelouse trempée par la rosée d'automne. Il se posa en bordure de la forêt interdite et tenta d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Il mit sa main sur son côté gauche et l'entendit, le sentit sous la peau, son cœur qui battait doucement à un rythme calme et apaisant. Drago ferma les yeux et pensa à ce que lui avait dit le directeur. Il ne l'appelait même plus le vieux fou, cela aussi ça lui était passer par dessus la tête. Non, en fin de compte il n'était pas prêt. Il attendrait l'été pour choisir. Soudain il entendit des éclats de voix et s'arracha à ses pensées, sortant même sa baguette de sa poche.

Mais ce n'était que Granger qui discutait avec Mc Laggen alias le blaireau pour Drago, puisqu'il trouvait que cet individu dégageait une odeur nauséabonde.

\- Et tu ne lis presque jamais ? Comment tu fait ?

\- Je compense par les activités physiques, ça développe d'autres types de muscles.

Pathétique, se dit Drago. Comment peut-elle ne serait-ce que parler avec ce blaireau puant ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié que je parlais de Granger, rien d'étonnant alors.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment à un arbre et écouta distraitement le reste de la conversation. Pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer il contempla un écureuil gris qui sautait de branches en branches, mais il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ce qu'il faisait ( car pour Drago tout était une question d'intérêts ) . Et il décida de se divertir un peu en arrivant près de Cormac et Hermione. Il passa entre eux comme si ils n'existaient pas mais glissa quelque chose dans la main de la brune avant de faire un petit sourire en coin à son intention. C'était un petit bout de papier sur lequel était marqué : tu as fait tomber ça.

Et à-côté se trouvait son collier préféré offert par sa mère pour son onzième anniversaire.

 **.**

Ron marchait de long en large dans la volière du château. Il était venu voir si il y avait du courrier adresser à son nom mais quand il avait vu qu'il n'y avait rien, il s'était mis à penser à Hermione. À y penser très fort. Elle le faisait sûrement exprès, cela devait être une technique visant à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Dans tous les cas il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas capter ses signaux d'alerte. Elle se fichait royalement de lui alors qu'il avait fait un superbe match récemment tandis que Mc Laggen lui il avait fait quoi ? Rien. Et puis il était trop vieux, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle choisisse des hommes vieux ?

Le rouquin retourna au château les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Sur son chemin il tomba sur Tracey collée à Blaise.

\- Dit donc c'est pas toi Zabini ? Harry a une dette envers toi.

\- Ouais c'est ça, confirma le métis d'un air amusé. Malgré sa taille imposante, Ron le dépassait d'une tête. Sacrément grand pour un roux...

\- Je t'offre ce que tu voudras.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? A-t-on déjà vu un griffon offrir quoi que se soit à un Serpentard ?

\- Il y a un début à tout, rétorqua le rouquin avec le sourire.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas mal pour un roux ce Weasley, déclara Tracey une fois qu'il fut parti. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, mais quand même.

 **.**

Le soir-même Ron évita de s'approcher d'Hermione car elle discutait avec Cormac. Résigné, il monta dans son dortoir sans dire bonne nuit à personne. Le lendemain Harry emmena Blaise aux Trois Balais pour lui offrir un verre.

\- Tu vas encore ici ? Nous ont va tous à La Tête du Sanglier.

\- Mais c'est malfamé à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Et alors, où est le problème ? C'est une vraie taverne au moins.

Harry soupira puis ils allèrent à La Tête du Sanglier. On leur demanda se qu'ils voulaient et Blaise commanda du gin.

\- C'est toi qui régale, Potter.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on croirait entendre Malefoy.

Harry posa cinq mornilles sur la table et le barman rempli deux verres de gin.

\- Tu bois ça toi ?

Blaise éclata de rire devant l'air sidéré du Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu bois toi d'habitude ?

\- Euh...de la bierraubeurre.

Blaise rit de plus belle puis trinqua avec Harry pour éviter de le gêner encore plus.

\- Décidément les griffons vous me surprendrez toujours. De la bierrraubeurre...c'était en troisième année que l'on buvait ce genre de boisson.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être à la page niveau alcool, se dédouana Harry. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresses vraiment si tu vois ce que je veux dire. À propos, vous nous appelez tout le temps les griffons ?

\- Vous nous appelez bien les serpents, les sobriquets marchent dans les deux sens Potter.

\- Eh Blaise, ça va ? S'exclama Pansy en lui faisant la bise.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de loucher sur les jambes de gazelles et sur le décolté de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne retourne voir ses copines.

\- Et oui Potter, il n'y a pas que toi qui est populaire à Poudlard. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant.

Ils se séparèrent au niveau de la Grande Salle. En montant les escaliers pour regagner sa salle commune, Harry entendit à nouveau des murmures et se surprit à regarder autour de lui encore une fois. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçu qu'un son léger comme le vent, pratiquement inaudible. Pourtant ils les entendaient bel et bien, ces murmures étranges qui se répercutaient en échos sur les murs couverts de tableaux.

\- C'est bon Harry, tu deviens déjà schizophrène à ton âge, se dit-il.

Il ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver ni Hermione ni Ron dans la salle commune. Après tout, chacun faisait la tête à l'autre et elle avait du aller à la bibliothèque et lui au terrain de quidditch.

 **.**

Drago était assit dans la clairière à-côté du vieil ouvrage qui menaçait de tomber en poussière à chaque instant. Ce jour-là, le ciel était moins bleu que d'habitude, plus terne. Même si ce lieu était différent de tous les autres endroits qu'il avait pu connaître, il arrivait parfois que le paysage ne soit pas aussi immuable que souhaité. Aucune brise n'agitait la surface à l'eau pure du lac sur les berges duquel il s'asseyait à chaque fois. Le mystère était là, à portée de main et attendait de s'offrir à lui. Le roi des Serpentard n'avait jamais été impatient mais il devait avouer que pour une fois une certaine excitation s'emparait de lui, une curiosité incroyable.

Drago sortit le talisman d'une de ses poches et le regarda longuement. C'était sa mère qui le lui avait offert le jour de sa naissance. Il devait être très ancien car des caractères gothiques étaient gravés dans le métal. Il repensa en souriant au collier que Granger avait fait tomber par inadvertance, ou plutôt qu'il avait lui-même sciemment fait tomber. Ça lui avait fait tellement de bien que d'exposer sa supériorité aux yeux de ce blaireau de Mc Laggen, et en prime il savait que Granger avait failli le remercier pour son collier, il l'avait vu dans son regard.

Le beau blond rangea le talisman et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Quand il revint enfin dans la salle commune des Serpentard une heure plus tard, il se versa un verre de whisky pur malt et Blaise vint s'asseoir à-côté de lui.

\- Potter et moi on a pris un verre, déclara le métis. Eh, tu m'écoutes ? On dirait que ça ne te choque pas.

\- Content pour le balafré, murmura Drago. Il se força à ne pas trembler et se demanda quand est-ce que Potter saurait à propos de cette histoire d'élu.

Il partit à la fenêtre et regarda longuement dehors, s'attendant peut-être à voir Potter surgir et lui dire qu'il avait tout entendu.

 **.**

Le lendemain le beau blond se retrouva en potions avec Blaise, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Comme il était l'élève préféré de Rogue, celui-ci ne releva pas son évident manque d'attention. Dean au contraire subit de plein fouet les foudres du professeur de potions pour ses bavardages avec Neville. Hermione quand à elle retrouva Harry et Ron pour le déjeuner. Évidemment le rouquin faisait la tête, retournant les aliments dans son assiette sans leur prêter beaucoup d'attention. La jolie brune discuta donc avec Harry pour ne pas accroître la tension déjà présente.

Ce fut le soir-même que Cormac la rejoignit à la bibliothèque. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire malicieux et lui montra un énorme volume posé sur la table de travail.

\- Que-ce que c'est encore ?

\- Quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir, dit-elle en lui montrant le titre.

\- Oh ! Le quidditch à travers les âges, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais penser à le lire.

Un peu plus tard, Cormac sortit de la bibliothèque avec l'énorme livre sous le bras. Hermione et lui s'arrêtèrent près de la salle commune des préfets pour se dirent bonne nuit.

\- Tu me ressemble beaucoup avec ce livre dans les mains, rit-elle. J'ai bien envie de te voir t'y mettre.

\- Moi c'est d'autre chose que j'ai envie, dit-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le livre qu'il tenait à la main s'écrasa par terre mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et approfondit le baiser avec Hermione. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, faisant voler quelques mèches brunes au passage.

\- Tous les livres du monde ne vaudraient pas un baiser avec toi.

\- Je prends ça pour une insulte, dit la brune en riant.

Puis elle se fit plus sérieuse et l'embrassa encore une fois.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarquer la silhouette qui les épiait dans l'ombre d'une colonne de pierre.

 **.**

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes vraiment en couple ? Interrogea Dean.

C'était deux jours après, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor après une longue journée de cours.

\- Pourquoi, c'est si surprenant ?

\- Bah...venant de nôtre studieuse Hermione, oui c'est surprenant.

\- En tout cas je ne suis pas coincée contrairement à ce que certaines peuvent croire, dit-elle en regardant Ginny, qui rougit immédiatement. Et entre toi et Ginny ça se passe bien ?

\- Pour le moment c'est idéal.

Hermione lui fit un sourire entendu puis pris un livre et se cala confortablement contre un coussin.

\- Je te rassure je ne sors avec lui que pour avoir les réponses aux examens de fin d'année, lui chuchota Ginny.

Dean qui avait tout entendu répliqua :

\- En attendant si tu ne les réussit pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer à te fréquenter.

La rousse le frappa à l'épaule, ce qui le fit sourire et il l'attira à lui pour lui embrasser le front.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione voulu aller rejoindre Cormac dans les appartements des préfets pour reparler du baiser et de leur relation. Elle plissa sa jupe et se coiffa, tentant de discipliner ses cheveux bouclés. Une fois qu'elle se jugea suffisamment présentable, elle sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor mais à peine avait-elle franchit le portrait de la tapisserie qu'elle se retrouva face à Ron qui était assis au bas des marches de l'escalier permettant d'accéder au couloir du septième étage. Il se redressa lorsqu'elle arriva, son regard était vide et sans expression.

\- Ron ça va ? Que-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il se contenta de lui barrer le passage de sa haute et imposante taille, fixant toujours un point invisible au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

\- Tu peux me laisser passer s'il te plaît ?

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la regarda, et elle aurait préférée qu'il continu à fixer le vide. Ses yeux étaient rougies et boursouflés mais surtout elle n'y vit aucune sympathie, seulement de la haine.

\- Ron laisse-moi passer, murmura-t-elle pour l'apaiser.

Il ne broncha pas, mais ses yeux se plissèrent comme si Hermione était un problème d'arithmancie particulièrement difficile à comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura le rouquin. Pourquoi ?

Hermione se figea, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Tu peux t'expliquer plus clairement, Ronald ? S'écria soudain la brune.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je m'explique plus clairement ?! Tu devrais commencer par le faire toi-même au lieu de me laisser moisir dans mon coin ! Explosa Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

\- À ton avis ? Réfléchie un peu, ça ne devrais pas être difficile pour une première de la classe ! Mc Laggen ça te dit quelque chose ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes, elle était effondrée.

\- C'est ça ou pas ? Réponds-moi ! Hurla-t-il en la saisissant au poignet.

Hermione fit un geste dérisoire pour se protéger, mais Ron l'expédia contre le mur et elle atterrit dans le couloir. Le rouquin s'avança vers elle et la jeune femme se redressa péniblement, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

Mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues ou de la douleur physique qui la tiraillait. Non, c'était dans sa tête que la douleur était insupportable. Elle avait toujours détestée se disputer avec Ron mais là ce n'était pas une simple dispute.

\- Je veux comprendre, déclara sourdement son ami en la regardant fixement. Je veux une explication maintenant.

\- Je te déteste ! S'écria Hermione, ne retenant plus ses larmes désormais.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler ! Va-t'en !

\- J'en ai assez de toi Hermione. Entre nous c'est fini tu entends ?! Je ne supporte plus tes mensonges odieux dont tu es la spécialiste !

\- C'est faux et tu le sais !

\- Menteuse ! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on fait trop confiance à quelqu'un. La confiance ça ne s'achète pas Hermione, ça se gagne !

\- Et que-ce que tu gagnes toi ? Rien du tout. Tu es juste jaloux, voilà ce que tu es !

\- Et toi tu es perfide ! Tu donnes des coups bas dans le dos de tes amis à la première occasion ! Alors que j'ai besoin de toi lorsque je ne vais pas bien !

\- Tu n'est qu'un stupide égoïste ! Dit-elle en lui flanquant une gifle en plein visage, mais il ne paru même pas la sentir.

\- Tu m'a déçu Hermione. Profondément déçu. Où est passée la gentille Hermione que je connaissais ou que je croyais connaître ?

\- Comment peux-tu ? S'étrangla la brune. Comment oses-tu ?

\- Tu m'a fichu à la poubelle comme on jette un vieux chiffon !

\- Et alors quoi ? Monsieur est prioritaire sur la liste d'attente c'est ça ?!

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit plus encore si c'était possible, les traits déformés par la rage, une rage bestiale qui le rendait méconnaissable.

\- Tu veux que je te dises ? Il y a deux mois je t'ai retrouvée endormie dans la salle commune avec mon pull qui te servait d'oreiller ! Et tu avait pleurer dessus !

\- Mais où tu veux en venir à la fin Ronald ?

\- Je t'ai aimé Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et fit apparaître des dizaines de petites aiguilles effilées qu'il jeta sur Hermione aussitôt. La jeune fille eu beau se couvrir le visage avec les mains, les petites pointes d'acier la piquèrent partout et en même temps.

\- ...mais j'ai supporté trop longtemps ton petit jeu ! Je refuse de souffrir plus encore alors va retrouver ton crétin de Mc Laggen puisque ça te fait tant plaisir !

\- Ron...je t'en prie ne part pas, sanglota Hermione. S'il te plaît reste Ron...

Le rouquin lui tourna le dos et disparut au bout du couloir, la laissant effondrée sur le sol.

Harry s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Ron dans le dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune pour voir s'il n'était pas là. Il se figea en entendant soudain des pleurs et devina immédiatement de qui ils provenaient.

\- Oh mon dieu Hermione ! Que-ce qui c'est passé ? S'alarma Harry en voyant ses bras tailladés et ses cheveux en bataille.

La jeune fille se cacha le visage dans les mains et le repoussa malgré tout.

\- Hermione, c'est grave ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Alors avec une grande douceur il la releva et la serra très fort contre lui. Cédant enfin, la jeune femme s'agrippa à sa chemise et laissa à nouveau exploser sa tristesse infinie qui sonnait comme le carillon funèbre des malheurs à venir. Elle finit par respirer un grand coup et à le regarder en face.

\- C'est fini entre nous Harry, définitivement. Tout est terminé.


	8. Le petit fou blanc

**Hello, hello !**

 **Comme on se retrouvent pas vrai ? Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, qui je l'espère continue de vous faire plaisir. Comme d'habitude un chapitre chaque samedi ( on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ).**

 **PS : J'espère que j'aurais droit à être félicité pour ma régularité exemplaire ( non je rigole ).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le petit fou blanc**

 **.**

 **.**

Serpentard venait de gagner son match haut la main face à Serdaigle et Pansy se jeta sur Drago dès qu'il sortit des vestiaires sous les regards admiratifs des autres filles.

\- Décidément pour vous deux la discrétion ça n'existe pas on dirait, se moqua Blaise. Celui-ci était cependant content de sa prestation en tant que poursuiveur durant le match.

\- Laisse-les tranquilles, tu va leur donner des complexes, déclara Tracey.

\- Drago n'aura jamais de complexes, il est bien trop sûr de lui pour ça.

Le roi des Serpentard ne releva pas et s'installa dans son canapé favori tout en prenant une bouteille d'hydromel. Dans la salle commune tout le monde fêtait comme il se devait le triomphe des vert et argent. La nourriture et la boisson coulaient à flots, et le beau blond fut assailli par une horde de groupies toutes repoussées par Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ! S'énerva Mc Gonnagal.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu se lever, Rogue la retint par le bras.

\- Laissez-les un peu s'amuser Minerva, ils ont besoin de décompresser un peu.

\- Vous appelez ça décompresser ? C'est une véritable orgie oui.

\- Allons, allons ne dramatisons pas la situation. Vous verrez qu'ils seront doux comme des agneaux demain.

La directrice adjointe soupira d'exaspération mais n'insista pas.

 **.**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor l'ambiance était tout autre, les conversations se faisaient à voix basse et ce n'était pas la victoire de Serpentard qui était seule responsable de cette ambiance morose. Harry était le mieux placé pour le savoir, lui qui vivait un véritable cauchemar depuis trois jours. Hermione et Cormac étaient dans leurs appartements de préfets et Ron était déjà monté se coucher.

\- Si tu savais comme je les envie, marmonna Neville à-côté de lui.

\- Qui ?

\- Les Serpentard qui font la fête en bas.

Le survivant approuva de la tête et monta bientôt dans son dortoir pour parler à Ron, mais le rouquin avait tiré les rideaux de son lit même si le brun savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

\- Pauvre Hermione quand même, dit Harry pour lui-même.

\- La ferme ! S'exclama Ron de derrière les rideaux du baldaquin.

Harry eu un sourire triste. L'amour de son meilleur ami pour Hermione crevait les yeux et il se réfugiait dans la colère et la violence pour le cacher...

 **.**

Hermione enlaça Cormac devant le bon feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

\- Salut les tourtereaux, dit Cho Chang en montant dans sa chambre.

\- Tu restes pour la nuit ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui je pense. C'est bien mieux ici que la tour de Gryffondor.

Après un instant de réflexion il ajouta en haussant un sourcil :

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai dit que je voulais dormir, pas autre chose.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui poussa la brune à le frapper à l'épaule. Hermione alla mettre son pyjama pour la nuit, un simple pull et un short en coton, puis vint se glisser sous les couvertures à-côté de Cormac.

Le lendemain la jeune femme sentit une délicate odeur de nourriture lui chatouiller les narines et elle sourit en s'étirant. Décidément son petit ami pensait à tout, même au petit-déjeuner qu'elle ne prendrait pas dans la Grande Salle.

\- Salut ma belle, déclara-t-il d'un air malicieux lorsqu'elle apparu encore en tenue de nuit.

Son parfum à la vanille le rendait fou depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Où est passée Cho ?

\- Partit retrouver ses copines pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais j'ai prévu un petit programme pour nous deux aujourd'hui. Je te propose de rester ici toute la matinée...

\- Qui est déjà bien avancée.

\- Oui tu as raison. Donc je disais que l'on restait ici et puis après on pourrait aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard dans une petite échoppe qui vient d'ouvrir. Je ne sais plus comment cela s'appelle.

\- C'est parfait, se réjoui la jeune femme.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avait un appétit comme celui-là, dit-il en voyant la brune engloutir on troisième pain au chocolat.

\- C'est le fait d'avoir bien dormi. Ça ouvre l'appétit tu comprends ?

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains des préfets. Quelques heures plus tard ils se rendirent à la nouvelle échoppe où un jeune serveur les accueillit avec le sourire. La spécialité de la maison était le gâteau aux prunes et le chocolat chaud laté, se qui réchauffa leurs cœurs par le temps glacial qui régnait au-dehors. En effet les premières couches de givre recouvraient déjà le sol de l'artère principale, mais la petite échoppe se trouvait à l'écart dans une rue adjacente.

\- Vous êtes en couple ? Demanda le serveur.

\- Oui.

\- Parce que cette enseigne est faite pour les repas en amoureux. Nous avons d'ailleurs un menu spécial pour la saint Valentin si cela vous intéresse.

\- C'est vrai que le repas est très bon, déclara Cormac. On reviendra.

Ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main, savourant leur bonheur en s'échangeant des baisers à tout-va. Plusieurs étudiants se retournèrent sur leur passage en les reconnaissant ce qui les fit rire.

 **.**

Les jours passaient et chaque matin le froid faisait s'accumuler les couches de givre aux portes de Poudlard. Une semaine après la victoire de Serpentard, Drago se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore comme d'habitude depuis plus de deux mois maintenant.

\- Vous travaillez bien Drago ?

\- Je fais le nécessaire monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir puis tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit un cri de Fumsec. L'oiseau de feu semblait avoir faim et et le directeur se leva pour satisfaire le désir de son pensionnaire préféré.

\- A-tu déjà entendu le chant du phénix ?

\- Non.

\- C'est la plus belle musique qui existe sur cette Terre. Mais je ne te conseille jamais de l'entendre car cela signifie qu'il éprouve une grande tristesse.

Dumbledore fixa très gravement Drago, le jaugeant presque.

\- Drago, ce que je vais te révéler est d'une extrême importance alors veille à bien m'écouter je t'en prie.

\- Allez-y, déclara nonchalamment le beau blond.

\- Voldemort ne doit en aucun cas apprendre que tu es l'élu. Cela signifie que tu ne dois rien dire à personne hormis celles qui connaissent déjà ta situation.

\- Et si il l'apprend, que-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il te tuera.

Drago n'avait plus du tout envie de ricaner soudainement. Son regard devint aussi pénétrant que celui de Dumbledore.

\- Tu n'est plus en sécurité au château, des espions du Seigneur des ténèbres rôdent ici-même mais le problème est que je n'arrive pas à les identifier.

\- Je peux me défendre tout seul, répliqua sombrement Drago.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ta fierté ne peut conduire qu'a ta perte Drago, tu as besoin de tes amis pour t'aider. J'ai quelque chose...à te confier.

\- Une mission ?

\- Il faut que tu soit extrêmement prudent, y compris avec les Serpentard. Nous avons pour l'instant un temps d'avance sur Voldemort et ses partisans car ils pensent que Harry est l'homme à abattre. Mais il ne doit pas découvrir...

\- Quoi ?

Dumbledore se leva et contempla un meuble où était posé des centaines de flacons transparents contenant un liquide ambré qui reflétait des éclats lumineux sur les murs de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

\- Tous mes souvenirs. Venez avec moi nous retournons faire un petit voyage dans ma pensine.

\- Attendez une seconde. Que-ce que vous allez me montrer cette fois ?

\- Un trésor qui serait disparu depuis des siècles. A-tu déjà entendu parler du Graal, Drago ?

Le vieil homme lui prit la main et tous deux plongèrent à nouveau dans les souvenirs d'Albus Dumbledore.

 _Une silhouette sombre se découpait dans la lumière déclinante du crépuscule. Elle ressemblait à une chauve-souris et semblait prête à prendre son envol mais elle ne fit que sortir une baguette effilée qu'elle tourna entre ses doigts. L'homme se trouvait devant une vieille maison en bois au milieu d'un petit village perdu en rase campagne._

 _\- Bonjour Severus, déclara un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche en ouvrant la porte de la petite maison._

 _\- Ah, monsieur le directeur ce n'est pas trop tôt._

 _\- C'est vôtre nouveau poste de professeur de potions qui vous amène ici ou bien est-ce..._

 _\- C'est à propos de ce dont vous m'avez parler l'autre fois._

 _Dumbledore sortit de la bâtisse en prenant soin de bien verrouiller la porte en sortant. Rogue et lui marchèrent longuement avant de sortir du village et de se mettre à parler._

 _\- Ainsi vous me faites confiance au point de me raconter tout cela ?_

 _\- Vous êtes lié à cette prophétie Severus, et puis vous n'avez jamais été un partisan de Voldemort._

 _\- Qui parviendra à l'arrêter ?_

 _\- Personne. Sauf l'enfant qui vient de naître._

 _\- Le fils de Lily et James ? Ou leur fille ?_

 _\- Le fils de Narcissa est le dernier de sa lignée, il est le dernier enfant de sang royal._

 _Rogue fixa longuement le soleil couchant, l'air dubitatif._

 _\- Je fait le serment de le protéger conformément aux règles de l'Ordre._

 _\- Accordé, déclara Dumbledore._

 _Il pointa sa baguette sur Rogue et une lumière blanche en jaillit, le baignant dans un halo de lumière. Une fois le serment inviolable proférer, les deux hommes reprirent leur marche._

 _\- Mais les enfants Potter ne sont-ils pas aussi des enfants royaux ?_

 _\- Un seul d'entre eux. L'autre sera sacrifié pour que Voldemort ne tue pas tout ce pourquoi nous nous battons. Severus, ces enfants sont nôtre dernier espoir._

 _\- Ne peut-on pas le sauver ?_

 _\- L'enfant ne mourra pas, Voldemort l'ignore, mais il y a un moyen très risqué certes, mais il y en a un._

 _\- Le Graal est-il toujours en sécurité ?_

 _\- Il l'a toujours été, il l'est et il le serra toujours. Quand l'heure sera venue, j'irais voir l'élu pour qu'il s'acquitte de sa tâche. Je ne peux malheureusement pas porter ce fardeau à sa place._

 _\- C'est donc vrai ? Le trésor que les moldus et les sorciers recherchent depuis des siècles se trouvait sous mon nez depuis si longtemps ?_

 _\- Parfois l'évidence est tellement visible qu'elle en devint invisible pour qui n'est pas habitué à prendre du recul. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends._

 _\- Et les héritiers existent donc ? La souche royale originelle est encore présente ? Alors que d'aucuns affirment que les derniers d'entre eux ont péri dans le bûcher de Montségur...avec le Graal._

 _Je crains mon cher Severus qu'une ère touche à sa fin. La paix ne sera jamais possible tant que ce bien inestimable existera sur cette Terre. Prions Merlin pour que les deux enfants du Graal accomplissent leur devoir._

 _\- Très bien. Je propose de réunir bientôt tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une décision doit être prise concernant les enfants._

Drago sentit la main de Dumbledore qui le faisait remonter à la surface, dans leur époque. Quand il atterrit dans le bureau du directeur Drago était bouleversé, incapable de parler.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde.

\- Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans un geste paternel.

\- Tu n'est pas seul à porter ce fardeau. Je porte ce poids sur mes épaules depuis des années.

\- Alors comme ça le Graal existe. Ce mythe pour enfants existe. C'est impossible.

\- Ils voudront tous te tuer pour le prendre, mon jeune ami. Ça ce n'est pas un mythe, c'est la réalité. Et je vais t'apprendre comment te battre.

 **.**

Dehors le brouillard avait empli l'air de son voile froid et ouaté. Lorsqu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner Drago ne regarda même pas ce qu'il mangeait, son esprit était déchiré et tourmenté au plus haut degré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une chose pareille puisse exister, c'était irréel.

\- Drago ça va ? Demanda Nott. On dirait que tu as tuer quelqu'un.

Le beau blond ne l'entendit même pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda à la table des Gryffondor et vit que quelqu'un d'autre était dans un état pire que lui. C'était cette belette de Weasey qui avait un visage ravagé par des cernes noires, des yeux rouges et un teint blafard.

\- Ron tu manges quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

Il soupira et attrapa un petit pain qui traînait par là tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction d'Hermione qui riait aux éclats avec Cormac, Dean et Ginny.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Ron dans un état pareil. On aurait dit qu'il avait raté ses BUSE ou qu'il avait..., mais le survivant ne préféra pas y penser. Rien que de penser que Ron puisse tuer quelqu'un était intolérable. Depuis quasiment deux semaines il n'avait plus parler ni même regarder Hermione, frémissant même à l'entente de son nom. Avec un sourire triste qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, le jeune homme se dit que même Malefoy parlait plus à sa meilleure amie.

Le rouquin se leva brusquement et disparu à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

\- Ce Weasley l'a bien mérité, cracha Cormac en enlaçant Hermione.

Au passage il frotta du bout des doigts les petites blessures qui lui entaillaient les joues et les bras. Elle avait été obligée de l'amadouer par ses baisers pour éviter qu'il ne s'occupe du cas Ronald.

\- Si tu savais combien tu vaut tellement plus que lui, murmura-t-il.

La brune se serra davantage contre lui sous l'œil amusé de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à les regarder comme ça ? S'exclama Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait faire la même chose.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, dit-elle en le chatouillant si fort que le grand noir failli tomber de la table avant de reprendre pied et de la chatouiller à son tour.

Harry ne pu que sourire devant tant d'amour, puis se dépêcha de finir son repas pour aller finir ses devoirs de botanique.

 **.**

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, déclara Cormac à Hermione une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans la salle commune des préfets au cinquième étage.

\- Va prendre ta douche petit voyou, rit Hermione en le poussant vers la porte de la salle de bains des préfets.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de prendre sa serviette et disparaître à l'intérieur en la laissant tremblante et rouge de désir.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago tenait fermement un verre de gin à la main, Pansy lovée contre lui d'un côté et Blaise assit nonchalamment de l'autre. Il regarda le métis, qui ne se doutait vraisemblablement de rien. Mais Drago n'était pas dupe, il savait que tôt ou tard ses petites visites à Dumbledore ne passeraient pas inaperçues ( même si il était souvent dans ses appartements de préfet-en-chef ) . Mais le jour où ses petites escapades se remarqueraient il devrait s'expliquer en étant le plus convaincant possible.

Pour oublier un peu ses soucis, il embrassa Pansy sous l'œil amusé de Blaise qui se permettait de ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

\- Va jouer ailleurs vilain garçon ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu prends de la place.

Elle a raison, approuva Drago d'un air faussement attristé.

Le grand métis râla et partit faire ses devoirs aux côtés de Nott.

 **.**

Deux jours plus tard, Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient cours de potions en commun et comme d'habitude, Hermione du subir les brimades des vert et argent sans que Rogue se soucie d'intervenir.

\- Aujourd'hui vous devez me rendre vos deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la pierre de lune. Monsieur Weasley, vôtre travail ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Très bien, ce sera un zéro pointé dans ce cas. Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Vous me le faites sans faute pour la prochaine fois.

Ron fulminait devant cette injustice flagrante mais aucun Gryffondor ne lui apporta son soutien, y compris Harry.

Pour les binômes, le rouquin se retrouva à-côté de Lavande vu qu'il ne restait personne d'autre.

\- Ron-Ron ça va ? Minauda-t-elle.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Hermione on dirait. Je t'avoue que moi aussi ça me fait un choc de voir miss-je-sais-tout devenir miss-je-baise-tout.

\- Tu peux la fermer deux secondes ?! S'écria le rouquin.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara Rogue sans lever la tête.

\- J'en ai marre, s'énerva le rouquin en prenant ses affaires et en sortant de la salle sous le regard ahuri de Rogue.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle de cours puis les conversations reprirent petit-à-petit tandis que les chaudrons fumaient.

\- Alors Lavande, on fait pleurer son rouquin préféré ? Se moqua Drago.

\- Il est tellement susceptible que...

Elle fut soudainement bousculée par Hermione qui s'en alla des cachots à grandes enjambées, plusieurs livres sous le bras.

\- Eh Granger, pas si vite !

La jeune fille continua de marcher en direction de la Grande Salle mais le beau blond la rattrapa rapidement et lui bloqua le passage, un sourire vicieux vissé aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasmoche ?

\- Rien qui te concerne. Dégage de là maintenant Malefoy.

\- Eh, pas la peine de monter sur ses grands hippogriffes Granger., je faisais que me renseigner sur les rumeurs qui circulent. C'est à propos de ce blaireau puant de Mc Laggen pas vrai ?

\- Tu es vraiment pathétique Malefoy, dit-elle en le repoussant pour pouvoir passer entre lui et le mur.

\- Pas autant que la belette en tout cas, tu aurais vu sa tête il y a deux jours, une vraie tapette ce type.

La colère et la tristesse firent monter le rouge aux oreilles de la brune, dont les yeux étaient à nouveau brillants de larmes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment contre qui entre Ron et Drago elle éprouvait le plus de colère en cet instant, mais toutes ses pensées furent balayées d'un revers de main lorsque Cormac vint l'enlacer devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

 **.**

Mme Pomfresh se fit rapidement submergée par la vague de malades qui déferla sur Poudlard comme chaque hiver, et bientôt l'infirmerie fut complète. Entre Dean qui avait la grippe, Parvati et Cho qui avaient chopées une gastro-entérite ou bien Pansy qui avait une rhinopharyngite, les septième année furent décimés comme les autres. Les classes étaient à moitié vides à chaque fois. Et tout ça sans compter Crabbe qui s'était blesser tout seul avec un pétard ou bien Craig Montague qui avait fait un malaise après un verre de trop.

Le mois de décembre apportait donc avec lui son cortège de rhums, de fièvres et de toux qui heureusement épargna Hermione. La jolie brune écrivait avec frénésie sur un parchemin déjà surchargé de sa belle écriture fine à l'encre noire.

\- Tu travailles encore, sourit Harry en s'approchant d'elle ( pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas avec Cormac ) .

\- On a un devoir à rendre en botanique je te signale.

\- Oui mais c'est dans quinze jours. Et puis c'est dimanche aujourd'hui.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui rigolait avec une de ses amies dans un coin de la pièce et soupira longuement. Il se mit à s'interroger sur ses relations amoureuses. Depuis que Cho et lui s'étaient séparés à l'amiable au mois de mai précédent il n'était sortit avec personne. Le néant total. Il regarda Ginny qui riait et se surpris à sourire lui aussi.

 **.**

\- Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ? S'énerva Blaise en regardant Tracey qui le collait depuis le début de la matinée. La blonde roula des hanches de façon provocante, ce qui ne l'ému point.

\- Si tu es en manque je t'ai déjà dit que Drago était la meilleure solution.

\- Sauf que Drago est pris, alors que toi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne fréquente pas nôtre dortoir à ce que je sache. Je vais voir Pansy à l'infirmerie, tu viens avec moi ?

Elle accepta et tous les deux s'assirent au chevet de la malheureuse serpentarde clouée au lit.

\- Je ne supporte plus d'entendre Mc Clean qui parle dans son sommeil, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en désignant Dean du menton.

\- C'est la fièvre sans doute. Quand est-ce que tu seras remise sur pied ?

\- Dans deux jours si tout va bien. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant Blaise, j'ai des choses à dire à Tracey.

\- Histoires de filles je suppose ? Persifla le métis non sans sarcasme.

Au mois de décembre et qui plus est un dimanche, les couloirs étaient quasiment tous vides hormis quelques couples qui s'embrassaient derrière une colonne ou une tapisserie. Blaise regarda la pluie qui tombait dehors en maudissant ce temps pourri qui l'interdisait de prendre son balai et de filer sur le terrain de quidditch.

 **.**

En cours de métamorphose, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ron avec un pincement au cœur. Son esprit hésitait entre deux états : compassion ou colère. Le rouquin lui jeta un regard à la dérobée et la brune détourna précipitamment la tête pour ne pas croiser ses grands et doux yeux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin Ronald ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Dès que la cloche sonna, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et elle voulu le rattraper dans le couloir mais Cormac l'attendait et l'enlaça avant qu'elle n'ai pu parler à Ron, qui était déjà loin d'eux.

\- Tu sais que tu deviens une vraie sangsue, dit-elle en riant.

\- Et toi tu deviens de plus en plus belle.

\- Merci du compliment. Si tu me cherches je suis à la bibliothèque.

Elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avant de partir vers le lieu qu'elle préférait le plus au château.

\- Hermione ! S'écria Harry. Je suis passé à la volière et il y avait une lettre pour toi.

La jeune femme la mis dans sa poche en se jurant de la lire plus tard. Elle s'assit avec Harry au fond de la bibliothèque et sortit un livre de son sac.

\- Alors...entre Ron et toi ?

Hermione s'enfonça encore plus dans sa lecture et fronça le nez comme si elle avait sentie une odeur nauséabonde.

\- Bon, vous allez arrêter de jouer aux imbéciles tous les deux, ça va faire trois semaines que je supporte vos bouderies. Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu ne va pas dire que c'est de ma faute en plus ?!

\- Non, mais tu as tout fait pour l'énerver.

\- Parce que je n'ai plus le droit d'être amoureuse maintenant ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais très bien que Ron est surprotecteur, il tient à toi comme à sa petite sœur et il a juste peur que tu ne fasses pas attention à lui.

\- Et bien c'est réussi. Et ne prend pas son parti par pitié, je dois déjà supporter les commentaires de Ginny alors n'en rajoute pas.

Harry hocha la tête. Inutile d'insister avec une fille aussi têtue qu'Hermione. Lorsqu'il sortit du temple des livres il entendit encore des murmures. De plus en plus intrigué, il avança dans la direction d'où semblait provenir les bruits et arriva devant une tapisserie qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celle de Barnabas Le Follet. Les murmures venaient de là, il en était sûr. Le brun souleva la tapisserie et devant ses yeux s'ouvrit un couloir sombre et humide qui descendait en pente douce vers les profondeurs du château.

- _Lumos maxima_ ! Dit-il d'un air peu rassuré.

Au bout d'un moment il arriva dans une petite salle qu'il supposa se trouver dans les cachots et mis sa cape d'invisibilité juste avant que quelqu'un n'arrive dans la pièce. C'était Lavande, elle avait le visage pâle et ses mains tremblaient atrocement. Une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite et Harry vit une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcher de la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé, dit la voix froidement.

\- Je...je l'ai per...perdu, balbutia Lavande en pâlissant encore plus.

La silhouette lui tendit une petite fiole parmi les nombreuses qui se trouvaient ici, dans cet espèce de laboratoire clandestin.

\- Comment tu l'as perdu ?

\- Je...je l'ai renversé quelque part.

\- Mmh. Verse-là au bon endroit cette fois et pas de troisième essai. Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu échoues encore une fois. Mais bon, en attendant je ne vais pas me faire prier. _Endoloris_ !

La jeune fille hurla de douleur en se tordant sur le sol devant l'air réjoui de la silhouette sombre qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. La formule de torture fut prononcée cinq fois de suite avant de s'arrêter.

\- Tu peux y aller maintenant et ne failli pas à la tâche.

Lavande partit en boitillant pendant que l'inconnu tournait le dos à Harry. Il retira alors sa capuche et examina attentivement plusieurs fioles qui se trouvaient là. Au bout d'un moment, l'inconnu sortit de la pièce et Harry pu s'avancer dans la pièce. S'il n'avait pas reconnu l'individu qui se cachait sous la capuche, en revanche il vit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose sur la table : une sorte de code secret ou de message codé d'une extrême importance.

En vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry rangea le papier dans sa poche et partit rapidement de ce sinistre endroit.


	9. Jeux de dames

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'ai pris soin de remastériser un peu l'histoire en aérant le texte afin de le rendre très agréable à lire. Je pense qu'ainsi tout sera plus clair.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci encore de bien vouloir laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Jeux de dames**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione étudiait un manuel sur les plantes vénéneuses pour le devoir de botanique qu'elle devait rendre la semaine suivante. La lettre que Harry lui avait donner la veille était soigneusement posée sur sa table de chevet dans la salle commune des préfets.

\- Salut Hermione ! S'écria Lavande en venant s'asseoir à-côté d'elle au grand agacement de la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'es pas ici pour travailler je suppose ?

\- Non. C'est juste que Parvati voulait en savoir plus sur toi et Cormy.

\- Que-ce que c'est que ce surnom ridicule ? Il s'appelle Cormac.

\- Oui bon, on va pas chipoter pour si peu. Alors, raconte ! Est-ce que c'est vrai tout ce qu'on dit à propos de vous deux ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Mais les yeux de Lavande qui la regardait avec insistance la forcèrent à la regarder en face.

\- Que-ce que c'est que ses histoires ?

\- Eh bien il paraît que..., Lavande ne pu retenir un gloussement, vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans les toilettes des Trois Balais.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule. Qui a bien pu affirmer des idioties pareilles ?

\- Un grand rouquin au cerveau de la taille d'une petite cuillère et aux tâches de rousseurs.

La jolie brune resta abasourdie et son livre failli lui échapper des mains. Comment Ron pouvait-il dire de telles insanités au su de tout le monde sans aucun respect pour la préfète-en-chef de l'école ?

Lavande s'en alla en minaudant pendant que toute la rage affluait à nouveau à la tête d'Hermione. Ce satané rouquin voulait lui pourrir la vie, et bien elle allait pourrir la sienne aussi ( même si elle l'était bien assez comme ça ) se dit-elle non sans une once de cruauté.

 **.**

La saison de quidditch fut déclarée provisoirement suspendue comme à chaque début d'hiver à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire que plus personne n'avait le droit de se rendre au stade à cause des gelées persistantes qui s'accrochaient comme des sangsues aux gradins en bois et aux arceaux géants qui délimitaient les limites du terrain. Personne ne s'en plaignit tant le froid se faisait glacial dehors, et beaucoup étaient même étonnés que la neige n'ai pas fait encore son apparition.

Réchauffée par un bon feu de cheminée dans sa salle commune, Hermione s'adonnait à une petite sieste bienvenue sur les genoux de Cormac avant le repas du soir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit-il en attrapant l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

\- Ne touche pas ! S'exclama Hermione en la lui arrachant des mains. Je l'ouvrirais moi-même.

C'était une lettre de madame Weasley lui proposant de fêter le nouvel an au Terrier. Hermione replia rapidement la lettre et se recoucha sur le canapé rouge et or.

\- Tu fait bien de ne pas accepter d'aller chez ce rouquin, renifla avec mépris Cormac en relisant la lettre.

 **.**

Harry ne cessa de penser au message codé qu'il avait trouvé la veille tout en regardant avec méfiance la table des Serpentard. Entre Hermione qui était perdue dans son idylle avec ce prétentieux de Mc Laggen et Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de manger son pain noir, il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Drago lui, devait sans doute préparer activement le triomphe de Voldemort avec ses chiens de garde tandis que lui devait lutter seul...comme il l'avait toujours fait. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à la table des Gryffondor à câliner leurs copines et à discuter du dernier match des Frelons de Wimburn ? Il y avait une guerre en approche, ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de rigoler mais à l'évidence chez les rouge et or tout le monde s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Tout le monde sauf une personne : Neville.

À la fin du repas, Harry l'entraîna à l'abri des regards indiscrets derrière une colonne de marbre gardée par une armure.

\- Neville il faut que je te dises quelque chose. Tu me paraît être le seul à comprendre la gravité de la situation ici au château, pas vrai ?

\- Si seulement il n'était jamais revenu, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Il est revenu pour mieux que je le détruise, comme je l'ai déjà fait par le passé. Mais je ne pourrais pas me battre seul, Neville. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

Il lui tendit le message codé ce qui eu pour effet de faire se froncer les sourcils du jeune Gryffondor.

\- Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

\- Un message. Oublié par une personne mal avisée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Hagrid avait tort Neville, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité au château et d'ailleurs je doute que nous ne l'aillons jamais été.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasses ?

\- Nous allons décrypter ce message, il est sans doute capital pour les plans du seigneur des ténèbres. Je crois qu'il y a une section spéciale à la bibliothèque consacrée au langage codé.

Les deux Gryffondor se précipitèrent aussitôt dans le temple du savoir mais au bout de deux heures harassantes de recherche, force était de reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvés.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, déclara Harry. Et surtout tient-toi au courant avec La Gazette des dernières nouvelles ça pourrait nous aider dans nos objectifs.

\- Eh Harry ? Dit Neville alors que le survivant tirait déjà les rideaux de son baldaquin dans leur dortoir. Je me battrais avec toi jusqu'au bout, pour tout ceux que j'aime. Je vais demander à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix cet hiver.

\- Pense à fêter Noël quand même, plaisanta Harry en se glissant sous les couvertures.

 **.**

Le lendemain le brouillard se leva à nouveau sur le château, empêchant toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard ( même si personne n'y allait durant les jours de semaine ). C'est dans cette ambiance plus que glaciale que les Serpentard eurent cours de botanique dans la serre n°1 exposée aux vents.

\- Que dit-tu de ce concentrée de racines de mandragore mon cher Drago ? Plaisanta Blaise.

\- J'en dit que tu pourrais bien le mettre à chauffer sur le feu avec le cul de Crabbe en guise de couvercle. Ça serait drôle d'avoir un concentrée de terre, de pet et de braises à manger à la prochaine fête qu'on fera, non ?

Le professeur Chourave les regarda d'un air désapprobateur tandis que Crabbe s'était bêtement retourné pour voir qui l'appelait, ce qui déclencha un petit fou rire général.

\- Bon maintenant cessez de rire, je prends vos devoirs que vous deviez faire pour aujourd'hui.

Drago eu un semblant de panique avant de se rappeler que Goyle avait fait le travail à sa place. Il rectifia l'écriture de pattes de mouche d'un coup de baguette et rendit son travail avec satisfaction en sortant de la serre.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Blaise en le voyant monter les escaliers principaux alors que tous les Serpentard se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour profiter de leur heure de repos avant le cours d'astronomie.

\- J'ai une heure de retenue dans le bureau de Mc Gonnagal, mentit le beau blond.

Il s'empressa de filer vers le bureau de Dumbledore avec qui il allait avoir sa première séance de combat, enfin si le vieux fou n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

\- Entrez Drago, l'invita le directeur de l'établissement comme à son habitude depuis plus de deux mois maintenant.

\- Je suis prêt.

Le vieil homme le regarda d'un air amusé tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, avant de retirer ses lunettes en demi-lune et de lancer un sort de protection sur tout les objets de la salle.

Pour finir il déplaça la pensine, de manière à gagner plus de superficie pour l'entraînement qui allait suivre. Drago enleva sa cape et dénoua sa cravate de manière à être libre de ses mouvements tandis que Dumbledore se levait et lui faisait face.

\- Commençons par de petits exercices de style si vous voulez bien.

Dumbledore fit jaillir un jet d'eau de sa baguette que Drago renvoya grâce au charme du bouclier. Puis il dû faire de brusques mouvements de corps pour éviter un jet de pierres et des flammes ardentes.

\- Très bien, très bien, fit le directeur avec satisfaction. Vous êtes souple et vous anticipez bien la trajectoire des différents éléments naturels. Mais voyons ce que cela va donner avec des objets.

Il fit alors léviter une chaise qu'il éclata en milles morceaux d'échardes aussi coupantes que des aiguilles et jeta dans toutes les directions. Drago contra le sort immédiatement et elles retombèrent sur lui sous la forme de grains de sable. Puis il lança en direction du jeune homme des objets aussi dangereux qu'un coupe-choux, un presse-papier ou bien une lanière de cuire qui fouetta l'air de façon sinistre avant que Drago ne la réduise en cendres.

Épuisés, les deux hommes firent une petite pose pour se rafraîchir.

\- Tout cela n'était qu'une formalité mon jeune ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en ai vu des plus dur il est vrai, sourit le beau blond avec un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Passons maintenant au niveau supérieur.

Dumbledore ouvrit le coffre contenant les accessoires de quidditch de l'école, et en sortit un cognard qu'il lâcha dans la direction de Drago. Le dangereux boulet cogna sur la barrière de protection mise en place par le directeur avant de foncer droit sur le beau blond. Celui-ci roula à terre pour l'éviter avant de recourir au charme du bouclier pour se protéger. Le cognard frappait partout à une vitesse saccadée, pour se libérer de cet endroit assez exiguë par rapport au terrain de quidditch qu'il était habitué à parcourir.

\- Utilisez vôtre tête Drago, le conseilla Dumbledore. Vous ne pourrez pas lui échapper longtemps à se rythme.

Le roi des Serpentard réfléchi rapidement en regardant autour de lui puis son regard s'arrêta sur le coffre que le directeur avait ouvert.

- _Accio batte_ ! S'écria Drago en se saisissant de la batte de quidditch que Crabbe et Goyle devaient utiliser durant les matchs.

Le poste de batteur n'était pas celui de prédilection de Drago mais il se débrouillait d'ordinaire assez bien pour ce qui était de frapper les autres. Dès que le cognard arriva sur lui, il le renvoya contre le mur d'un coup de batte bien senti. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore ensorcella le boulet et le rangea dans la boîte avec la batte.

\- Bien joué Drago, vous avez mis ce sacré cognard au pas. Nous nous arrêterons là pour aujourd'hui. À vous de décidé quand se déroulera la prochaine séance.

\- Avec plaisir monsieur le directeur, déclara Drago en lui serrant la main avant de s'en aller.

 **.**

Le cours d'astronomie se déroula dans un froid polaire, aussi Blaise et Drago comme tout les Serpentard de leur promotion furent pressés d'aller déjeuner après deux heures de calvaire.

\- Que-ce que vous dites d'une petite fiesta le week-end prochain en avant-première des vacances ? Proposa Théodore Nott avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Toute la tablée des vert et argent approuva bruyamment en tapant sur les verres avec les couverts.

Le soir venu, Drago se permit une petite séance détente devant un jeu de bataille explosive en compagnie de Blaise, Tracey, Montague et Nott avec Pansy sur les genoux.

\- Tu t'en sort pas trop mal pour une débutante Tracey, ricana le beau blond alors que la jeune fille remportait la première manche.

\- Oh il neige ! Regardez ! S'écria Pansy en sautillant de joie.

Drago et les autres jetèrent un coup d'œil au-dehors pour regarder les flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuer avant de reprendre leur partie. Soudain on entendit un horrible grésillement dans toute la salle commune et Blaise poussa un énorme soupir.

\- Crabbe, tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes toi et ta stupide radio ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'exciter sur _Radio Sorcier_ à cause de la voix de la présentatrice ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire pendant que le malheureux Crabbe devenait rouge comme un homard.

\- Bon on la finit cette partie ou pas ? Maugréa Nott en se levant pour aller chercher un havane.

\- Quand tu veux Frankie, plaisanta Tracey.

 **.**

Quatre jours plus tard, quelques élèves chevronnés se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard parmi lesquels Neville et Dean. Le vent ne soufflait que modérément mais il y avait une épaisse couche de dix centimètres de neige.

\- Que-ce qu'il fiche Rusard ? C'est pas son boulot de balayer devant le château pour éviter que les élèves meurent congelés ? Interrogea Dean.

\- À mon avis le jour où il se préoccupera de nôtre bien-être il fera le même temps en enfer qu'ici.

Tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans leurs longues capes noires et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en arrivant devant les Trois Balais. À l'intérieur ils commandèrent deux grands verres de jus de citrouille et écoutèrent la musique diffusée dans le bar presque vide en ce samedi matin de décembre. Neville en profita pour sortir le message codé que Harry lui avait donner.

\- Que-ce que c'est ?

\- Écoute mon vieux, ce que tu vas entendre ne risque pas te plaire mais Harry et moi on a besoin d'aide et on te fait suffisamment confiance pour ça.

Neville lui raconta toute l'histoire en faisant le lien avec son agression dans la serre du château.

\- Tu ne blagues pas ? Des espions du seigneur des ténèbres ici-même, à Poudlard?! J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Peut-être qu'ils font tout ça uniquement pour rigoler, mais franchement ça m'étonnerai. En attendant on a réussi à choper une preuve. Reste seulement à la déchiffrer et on y verra un peu plus clair dans leur petit jeu.

Dean approuva et regarda pensivement au-dehors. Il pensait à Ginny, celle pour qui il éprouvait de réels sentiments. Il prévoyait même de lui demander si elle voulait qu'il lui rende visite pendant les vacances. Elle a encore deux ans à tirer ici, se dit-il avec inquiétude.

\- Surtout évite de déclencher une parano chez Harry d'accord ? Dit-il à Neville. Il sait bien que le plus gros du danger est à l'extérieur et tant que l'on est à Poudlard il ne peux rien nous arriver de grave.

Tandis que les deux Gryffondor buvaient leur boisson aux Trois Balais, Harry étudiait fiévreusement des livres de codage à la bibliothèque, très bien chauffée et bien éclairée avec ces petites lampes à huile qui diffusaient une lumière chaleureuse. Le jeune homme se permettait de négliger ses devoirs parce que les vacances arrivaient bientôt et il se trouvait pour l'instant suffisamment satisfait de ses résultats. Au bout d'une demi-heure il se leva pour se faire une tisane avec la théière mise à disposition par madame Pince puis retourna à sa place.

\- Salut Harry, déclara Hermione en arrivant avec un livre à la main.

\- Euh salut..., dit-il d'un ton peu naturel en s'empressant de refermer l'épais volume qu'il feuilletait et de ranger le papier dans sa poche.

Il lui demanda où était Cormac pour changer de sujet et ainsi s'éviter des questions gênantes, ce qui eu pour effet de faire se lever un sourcil sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne suis pas une sangsue du type Lavande ou Parvati si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Lorsque Hermione rentra dans la salle commune des préfets avec Harry, elle fut surprise d'entendre des gémissements aiguës provenant d'une des deux chambres.

\- L'ambiance à l'air d'être chaude ici, se moqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh non, c'est Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton outré en ramassant par terre une cravate verte avec son insigne de préfet. Excuse-moi Harry, cet écervelé n'a aucun sens des convenances.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en observant allègrement un soutien-gorge en satin négligemment jeté sur un pouf. J'espère quand même qu'il ne te fait pas supporter ça toutes les nuits tout de même.

Au même moment Drago ouvrit inopinément la porte de ladite chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir vert émeraude qui ne couvrait qu'à peine son torse musclé. Il avait aussi les cheveux en bataille et une barbe de trois jours, ce qui était loin de l'image du Malefoy impeccable qu'il s'était taillé à Poudlard.

\- Merde Granger, tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre moment pour te ramener ici ?

\- Ce sont aussi mes appartements Malefoy, alors si tu n'est pas content prends-en toi à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pansy apparu aux côtés de Drago, emmitouflée dans une fine couverture qui voilait à peine ses formes.

\- C'est bon Potter, t'as fini de te rincer l'œil ? Profite-en, ça t'aideras à te soulager durant tes fantasmes nocturnes.

Hermione jeta un coussin à la tête du beau blond sous les yeux goguenards de Pansy, pas fâchée de se retrouver dans cette tenue sous les yeux du Survivant. Drago qui était d'humeur taquine, pris le soutien-gorge de Pansy et s'enfuit dans sa chambre avec en riant.

\- Drago rends-moi mes sous-vêtements tout de suite ! Hurla la brune en courant derrière lui.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser, suggéra Harry avec un sourire entendu à sa meilleure amie, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Avant de partir elle cria à Drago :

\- N'oublie pas de me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu utilises la salle commune à des fins disons...peu orthodoxes. Ce serait déplorable que toute l'école soi au courant de tous les détails.

Avec un fou rire incontrôlable ils sortirent tous les deux par la tapisserie pour aller déjeuner.

 **.**

Le lendemain après-midi Crabbe et Goyle passèrent par le passage secret qui permettait d'accéder à La Tête du Sanglier en prévision de la petite fête qui se déroulerait dans une semaine dans la salle commune des vert et argent.

\- Que-ce qui se passera le jour où ils se feront prendre par Rusard ? Demanda Blaise à Tracey.

\- Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils pourraient se faire prendre rien qu'en posant un pied de travers.

Elle pris un cigare dans une boîte de havanes et l'alluma avec sa baguette. Une longue bouffée bleue sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle soupirait de satisfaction. Blaise la regardait longuement avec un désir non dissimulé dans son regard. La jolie blonde arrêta de tirer sur son havane et le regarda à son tour avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu me plais Tracey, murmura le métis en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et se mordit la lèvre comme si elle était plongée dans une réflexion intense. Puis elle plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes dans un mouvement brusque, ce qui n'empêcha pas Blaise de lui enserrer la taille pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Il pouvait maintenant sentir les battements de son cœur, son cœur qui battait en ce moment pour lui.

\- Alors ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tes lèvres ont un goût délicieux. Passe-moi un peu de ton cigare ma puce.

Crabbe en Goyle arrivèrent à ce moment-là, essoufflés comme des buffles et les bras encombrés d'alcools divers. Leur arrivée se traduisit par des applaudissements chez les étudiants présents.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser le week-end prochain, susurra Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon cher Blaise.

Un bref silence s'installa lorsque Drago et Pansy entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent sur le canapé principal. Le beau blond avait meilleure mine que la veille mais c'était Pansy qui à l'inverse semblait épuisée.

 **.**

Si le brouillard tendait à s'estomper, la couche de neige restait solidement sur place et même le lac noir commença à geler tellement la température était basse. Pas de doute, le rigoureux hiver écossais était au rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Ginny de se retrouver à l'infirmerie pour une bronchite dérangeante. Le mardi suivant, tandis que Harry lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ devant son petit-déjeuner Ron vint s'asseoir à-côté de lui avec une moue embarrassée sur le visage.

Le brun leva la tête de son journal et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- écoute Harry, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile avec toi ces derniers temps et...je ne veux pas détruire nôtre amitié alors voilà, je suis désolé.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Harry et il serra le rouquin dans ses bras. Cela faisait au moins un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron avec la mine aussi sereine. Même si le rouquin ne parlait toujours pas à Hermione, au moins Harry avait réussi à rétablir le contact avec son meilleur ami et ça suffisait à le rendre joyeux.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je t'en veux gros bêta ! Plaisanta Harry en lui donnant une accolade.

Ron haussa les épaules et se mit à manger comme un bagnard qui ne se serait pas alimenté durant plusieurs jours. Au bout de quelques minutes le rouquin partit voir Dean et Harry replia son journal avant de quitter la Grande Salle. La journée bien que froide, s'annonçait belle.

Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers, Harry se stoppa soudain. Il entendait à nouveau les murmures étranges qu'il croyait avoir laissés derrière lui depuis longtemps. Le Survivant sortit sa baguette, mais trop tard car l'escalier bascula sur le côté, le faisant tomber dans le vide. Harry atterrit dans un des cachots et roula dans un coin juste à temps pour échapper à un sort. Malgré la douleur il se releva et affronta bravement l'individu qui lui faisait face.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! Hurla la silhouette masquée.

\- _Mobilicorpus_ ! Répliqua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. On ne l'y reprendrait pas à deux fois.

\- _Destructum_ ! _Impedimenta_ !

\- _Protego_ ! S'écria Harry à la dernière seconde en roulant par terre.

Il comprenait maintenant comment Neville avait pu se faire piéger : il existait des passages secrets au château avec des systèmes d'ouverture et de fermeture qu'il ignorait. Visiblement la disparition du message secret qu'il avait prit, n'était pas resté cacher bien longtemps et maintenant ce sinistre individu cherchait sans doute à le récupéré.

\- Tu peux toujours rêvé, se dit Harry à voix basse. Plutôt vendre mon âme au diable que de te rendre ce foutu code secret. _Stupéfix_ ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant son ennemi par surprise.

Harry profita de cette demi-seconde d'inattention pour chercher une issue. Mais l'ouverture s'était refermée à son grand désespoir.

- _Incendio_ ! Lança l'inconnu avec un rire malsain.

La cape de Harry prit aussitôt feu et il s'en débarrassa rapidement avant de lancer un nouveau _stupéfix_ , facilement détourné par l'inconnu.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire de triomphe. Il avait trouvé la sortie : un conduit d'aération appartenant à la tuyauterie de Poudlard se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- _Destructo_ ! Dit-il, et aussitôt un trou se creusa dans le conduit. _Elasticus_ !

Aussitôt arriva-t-il dans le conduit que son ennemi le suivait déjà, mais heureusement le tuyau était trop étroit pour pouvoir en venir aux mains comme aux baguettes. La vague de froid qui giflait le visage de Harry lui fit se dire que le conduit ne conduisait pas à l'intérieur du château. Et en effet quelques secondes suffocantes plus tard, lui et l'inconnu glissèrent dans la neige.

\- _Impedimenta_ ! Cria l'ennemi masqué, envoyant Harry rouler trois mètres plus loin et lui écorchant la joue.

Le Survivant se releva à une vitesse sidérante malgré toute sa souffrance et toisa avec haine la personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Ils levèrent leur baguette en même temps pour en découdre.

\- _Glaciem_ ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux sorts se percutèrent de plein fouet, créant une décharge électrique dans l'air. Harry perdit du terrain et fut projeté au sol, mais un cri strident déchira soudain l'air glacial suivit d'une tornade blanche. Puis ce fut le néant total.


	10. Le Cavalier Noir

**Hello, hello !**

 **Je suis enchanté de vous présenter le dixième chapitre de cette histoire, et je suis aussi impatient d'avoir votre avis dessus.**

 **En espérant vous donner des frissons ( ou pas ) et en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le Cavalier Noir**

 **.**

 **.**

Il ne voyait qu'une éclatante lumière blanche devant lui. Elle l'enveloppait comme dans un cocon blanc et chaud, mais froid en même temps. Il frissonna et tenta de voir au-delà de cette lumière qui devenait aveuglante, exactement comme les reflets des rayons du soleil sur la neige. Sa vue s'obscurcit l'espace d'un instant, puis la lumière revint. Des sons diffus parvenaient à ses oreilles mais devenaient petit-à-petit plus forts. Après un intense effort, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

\- Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-il.

Un hululement suraiguë lui répondit et le jeune homme tourna la tête sur sa gauche.

\- Hedwige, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est toi ? C'est toi qui m'a sortie de ce pétrin ?

Le Harfang des neiges le regarda de ses grands yeux couleur d'ambre et hulula à nouveau. Harry tendit sa main et la chouette se posa sur son poignet pour qu'il puisse la caresser.

\- Monsieur Potter est réveillé, déclara Mme Pomfresh à quelqu'un qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

\- Salut mon vieux, déclara Ron avec un sourire de soulagement sur le visage. Ça fait deux heures que tu as perdu connaissance.

Harry se redressa péniblement sur son séant et regarda autour de lui. Les rayons du soleil hivernal entraient à flots par les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie et son meilleur ami était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés. Il avait encore son sac avec lui ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être arrivé depuis peu de temps.

\- Qui m'a amené ici ?

\- Ta satanée chouette. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle avait vue Hedwige briser une vitre de l'infirmerie et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur avec toi dans ses serres.

\- Elle m'a porté jusqu'ici ? L'infirmerie est pourtant à au moins sept mètres de haut par rapport au sol.

\- Mais il t'est arrivé quoi au juste ?

La lèvre supérieure de Harry frémit l'espace d'un instant. Après un bref moment de réflexion il finit par sortir un demi-mensonge à son ami.

\- Je me suis battu avec un serpentard près d'une des serres du château.

La mine du rouquin s'assombrit, mais il n'ajouta rien. Au bout d'une heure, le temps de reprendre ses esprits Harry pu sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller déjeuner.

Le jeune homme ne raconta à personne d'autre son étrange agression et débita le même semi-mensonge qu'il avait sortit à Ron, à tous ceux qui lui posèrent des questions sur son absence au cours de métamorphose.

 **.**

Drago marchait dans le parc du château couvert de neige, ses mains protégées du froid mordant par une magnifique paire de gants en peau de dragon qui coûtaient 15 galions. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva un coin où s'asseoir et sortit le vieux livre de son sac. Il avait pris sa décision pour l'hiver : il ne rentrerai pas chez lui pour les fêtes. Dumbledore le lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre, c'était bien trop dangereux pour lui de se retrouver aux côtés de son père en ces temps particulièrement troublés. Et puis pour fêter quoi ? Se dit Drago avec un rire jaune. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux de toute sa vie, que se soit à Noël ou à un autre moment, alors quel intérêt à rentrer ? Et puis il devait s'entraîner avec son directeur alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Le jeune homme commençait à peine à réaliser que ce Noël serait son dernier à Poudlard, sa seconde maison.

Il caressa la reliure poussiéreuse du vieil ouvrage, se maudissant intérieurement d'être lié à cette si étrange prophétie. Et il se maudit aussi de ne pas pouvoir compter sur le soutien de son meilleur ami Blaise par sa propre faute. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard...et surtout bien trop dangereux.

Le beau blond regarda de ses yeux perçants le ciel gris de décembre, dont les nuages bas faisaient disparaître dans la brume les sommets enneigés des montagnes abruptes.

 **.**

Le dimanche suivant, tous les Serpentard se réunirent dans leur salle commune au fin fond des cachots. Un sapin de Noël version réduite et grossièrement décoré avait été installé près de la cheminée et des dizaines d'étudiants avaient mis des bonnets rouges à pompon blanc. C'était notamment le cas de Théodore Nott et son petit ami Goyle. Pansy quand à elle, s'était déguisée en mère Noël et avait tronquer son uniforme d'étudiante pour une tenue des plus sexy, à savoir des talons aiguilles rouge sang, une robe bustier noire qui s'arrêtait à la partie supérieure de ses cuisses, et un grand manteau de fourrure en peau d'hermine.

\- Portons un toast à la nouvelle année ! Faites un vœu ! S'écria Tracey pendant que Blaise qui s'était improvisé barman, remplissait à la chaîne toutes les chopes, les coupes et les verres tendus vers lui.

Crabbe fit passer un des nombreux tubes de Noël qui étaient à la radio, ce qui donna le signal de l'amusement général. Tracey se jeta sur Blaise pour l'embrasser langoureusement sous l'œil amusé de Pansy, que Drago prenait par la taille tout en sirotant un verre de grenadine.

La fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, si bien que le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner la plupart des Serpentard de dernière année étaient aux abonnés absents. Seuls les sœurs Grengrass étaient attablés devant leur menu spécial Noël constitué de loukoums, de fraises enrobées de crème anglaises et de croissants tout chauds.

C'était le dernier jour avant le départ du Poudlard Express qui devait partir le lendemain à 11h00 depuis la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour ramener dans leurs foyers ceux qui désiraient rentrer chez eux.

À la table des Gryffondor, Hermione mangeait avec entrain aux côtés de Ginny en discutant avec elle de leurs petits amis respectifs.

\- Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Cormac s'il voulait passer une partie des vacances chez moi et il a dit oui, disait Hermione tout en croquant avidement dans un scones. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à ma mère pour avoir son accord, mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Si tu savais combien Cormac est agréable et facile à vivre ! Avec lui, pas de prises de tête à longueur de journée...

\- Oui je comprends. J'ai pensé à inviter Dean, moi aussi pour fêter la nouvelle année. Après c'est vrai que j'habite un peu loin donc ça peut être compliquer.

\- Normalement nous aurons des examens pour valider nôtre niveau de transplanage au mois de mars.

\- Et moi je commence mes premières leçons en avril. Tu t'en était bien sortie toi, l'année dernière ?

Hermione ne pu pas lui répondre car Cormac profita de ce moment pour arriver dans la Grande Salle et se diriger rapidement vers Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut ma puce, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Regarde ce que j'ai ramené pour toi ! Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit aussitôt.

\- Oh ! Ma mère est d'accord pour que tu viennes passer les vacances à la maison. Enfin, seulement quatre jours mais bon...c'est mieux que rien.

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents à la brunette, qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

 **.**

La dernière journée de cours se déroula dans un esprit assez joyeux, se qui étonna les professeurs qui d'habitude avaient des élèves démotivés à cette période de l'année. La principale raison de cette folle ambiance était le menu du dîner de Noël, qui venait d'être placardé sur les portes de la Grande Salle en début d'après-midi. Dean et Neville en bavaient déjà d'impatience tout en effectuant des calculs compliqués en cours de métamorphose sous le regard strict de leur directrice de maison, le professeur Mc Gonnagal.

Lorsque l'heure d'aller dîner sonna enfin, chacun se précipita dans la Grande Salle, magnifiquement décorée par les préfets pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes rouges, vertes, bleues et jaunes aux couleurs des quatre maisons ornaient les quatre coins du vaste réfectoire. À l'entrée de la salle se trouvait un gigantesque sapin, venant tout droit de la forêt interdite et coupé par Hagrid le matin-même. De plus chaque professeur avait eu droit à un petit cadeau joliment empaqueté, poser à-côté de son assiette.

Des flocons tombaient de la voûte éclatante de lumière de la Grande Salle, illuminant toutes les personnes présentes d'une aura irréelle et merveilleuse. Même certaines personnes que l'on ne voyait jamais prendre part aux repas firent l'honneur de leur présence, comme Rusard, madame Pince ou bien encore madame Pomfresh.

Sur les tables apparurent des mets succulents et raffinés sitôt les étudiants installés. On trouvait de tout : du foie gras à la traditionnelle dinde de Noël coupée en fines tranches en passant par les toasts au caviar, les rôtis de bœuf, les moules et les tranches de homard farci aux herbes de Provence. Tout cela bien sûr arrosé de Sterling Vineyards et de Château Montelena venant tout droit de la Nappa Valley en Californie.

\- Quelle belle soirée ! S'exclama Hermione pendant que Cormac lui faisait goûter un marron glacé avec sa cuillère.

\- C'est en partie grâce à toi, lui répondit Harry avec entrain tout en picorant avidement dans une tranche de rosbif.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, les estomacs pourtant déjà bien remplis en redemandèrent encore, tant les mets servis sur des plateaux d'argent étaient délicieux. Il y avait des bûches traditionnelles, des pâtes d'amande, des pains d'épices venant d'Allemagne, des scones du Devonshire, des tartes aux pruneaux, des galettes à la pomme, des beignets de toutes sortes et clou du spectacle, une gargantuesque tarte aux framboises spécialement pour le directeur de l'école ( les framboises étant son fruit préféré ). Dumbledore s'empressa de la partager avec tous les autres professeurs en riant aux éclats.

Si d'ordinaire les dîners à Poudlard pouvaient quasiment à chaque fois être considérés comme de véritables festins, alors dans ce cas il n'y avait pas de qualificatif pour décrire les menus spéciaux comme celui de Noël. On pourrait à la limite parler d'orgie culinaire, mais le terme serait sans doute un peu trop péjoratif pour décrire des repas aussi magiques que celui-ci.

Harry était vraiment serein pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tout le monde était heureux, même les Serpentard avaient fait preuve d'une inhabituelle indulgence vis-à-vis des Gryffondor durant toute la journée. Combien de temps faudrait-il encore avant de revivre des moments comme celui-là ?

Le jeune homme observa Hermione dans les bras de Cormac et Ginny dans ceux de Dean. Il aurait beaucoup aimé que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés en ce moment, il en avait fort besoin. Mais bon, si ça devait attendre et bien ça attendrait.

Le somptueux dîner de départ s'étala durant près de quatre heures, si ce n'est plus. À minuit il restait même encore quelques personnes en train de finir les dernières bouteilles de champagne.

 **.**

Avant chaque vacances de Noël il y avait toujours à Poudlard une césure entre ceux qui restaient et ceux qui partaient, donnant ainsi lieu à de chaleureux au revoir qui étaient un avant-goût de ce que serait les adieux avant les vacances d'été. Le lendemain matin était un 19 décembre. Si la température était remontée légèrement au-dessus de zéro, la neige s'accrochait encore fermement au sol et les étudiants avaient été bien contents de pouvoir bénéficier des calèches de l'école pour ne pas avoir à transporter leurs valises jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tu est sûr que tu veut rester, Harry ? Demanda Ron tout en faisant léviter sa valise dans un des wagons du train.

\- Je reste.

\- Bon, alors au revoir ! Passe de bonnes fêtes. On se voit l'année prochaine, dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le rouquin partit rapidement tandis que Hermione arrivait et venait faire une bise d'adieu à Harry.

\- Tu va me manquer, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Prends soin de toi Harry, tu as mes meilleurs vœux.

Avec un petit clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur, elle prit la main de Cormac et tous deux montèrent dans le train. Ginny et Dean ainsi que Neville vinrent dire au revoir à Harry avant le départ. Puis dans un torrent de vapeur, le Poudlard Express se mit en marche et quitta la gare à toute allure. Le Survivant poussa un gros soupir en ressentant immédiatement une écrasante solitude, sans le soutien de ceux qui l'aimait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il tourna les talons et décida de rentrer à pied au château. Poudlard était sa seule véritable maison et il le savait depuis le jour où il y était entré. Seulement dans quelques mois il quitterait cet éden terrestre pour plonger dans la noirceur du vrai monde, destructeur et impitoyable. Dans quelques mois Poudlard serait fini pour lui. Pour toujours.

 **.**

Désormais l'immense château était sombre, silencieux et triste. Les rafales de Borée le vent du Nord, faisait trembler les vitres et son hurlement lugubre s'entendait dans les couloirs déserts. On se serait cru dans un gigantesque tombeau tant le silence était oppressant. À cause des hautes montagnes, la lumière déclina rapidement pour laisser la place à la nuit obscure.

Drago avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfet, se délectant de la sensation du vent sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait à la refermer lorsqu'un son mystérieux arriva soudain à ses oreilles. Dans la lueur déclinante du crépuscule, quelque part au-dehors un oiseau chantait.

Le jeune homme chercha du regard l'animal, mais on ne voyait rien dans toute cette étendue blanche scintillante qu'était la neige. Cependant cette douce mélopée, ce son de flûte enchanteur, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Cela intrigua encore plus Drago, qui tendit d'autant plus l'oreille. Cette musique...elle lui saignait le cœur sans qu'il sache pourquoi, mais il était infiniment triste en entendant cette douce mélodie de la nature.

Milles cordes des plus beaux violons grinçaient au plus profond de son âme tandis que la musique semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il était sous l'emprise d'un charme impossible à briser, laissant le froid glacial pénétrer dans sa chambre de préfet. Lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil se refléta sur le lac noir pris dans les glaces, la musique s'arrêta brusquement tandis que l'obscurité descendait sur le château.

Drago referma la fenêtre en soupirant de déception. Les deux semaines à venir vont être biens mornes, se dit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

Le lendemain matin Drago se rendit au bureau du directeur de l'école pour participer à une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Dumbledore l'accueillit comme à son habitude, seulement le professeur Rogue se trouvait à-côté de lui.

\- Severus va m'aider pour vos petites séances de mise à niveau, qu'en dites-vous Drago ?

\- Peu m'importe.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Severus, montrez-lui l'exercice prévu aujourd'hui.

Le professeur de potions esquissa un léger rictus sur ses lèvres avant de tirer le pan d'un rideau de velours. Dessous se trouvait une armoire en bois de teck, d'une apparence des plus ordinaires.

\- Ceci est un épouvantard Drago. Il vous faut dominer vos peurs les plus profondes. Je vais vous faire une petite démonstration qui je l'espère vous sera instructive, déclara Rogue en enlevant sa cape.

Il leva sa baguette, prêt à l'attaque. Dumbledore s'approcha de l'armoire et attendit un signe de tête de la part de son enseignant pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Une nuée de chauve-souris en sorti en poussant des cris suraiguës à glacer le sang. Rogue fit de grands et adroits moulinets avec sa baguette pour les repousser. Instinctivement, Drago s'était reculé de trois pas en arrière en voyant les animaux sortirent de l'armoire.

Son professeur de potions arrêta de repousser les chauve-souris au bout d'un certain temps, pour les laisser venir à lui. Après avoir fermé les yeux, il se fondit dans la masse qui tournoyait autour de lui.

Drago observa se spectacle déroutant sans ciller un seul instant, gardant les pupilles fixées sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Rogue rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques instants puis lâcha avec un rire sardonique :

\- _Ridiculus !_

La vision d'horreur disparut aussitôt et l'armoire se referma. Puis Rogue se tourna vers le beau blond et le regarda sévèrement.

\- Première règle de base Drago : toujours affronter la peur en face, ne jamais lui tourner le dos. Si vous faites ça, vous êtes déjà mort.

Deuxième règle : ne pas attendre la peur dans ses retranchements, il faut toujours attaquer. L'agressivité modérera vôtre peur.

Troisième règle : Ne pas repousser la peur. Il faut se fondre en elle pour pouvoir la maîtriser. Si vous n'appréhendez pas vôtre peur au plus près, n'espérez même pas vous en sortir. Comment voulez-vous la maîtriser si vous ne la connaissez même pas ?

Quatrième règle : Faire abstraction de la peur. Pensez à des événements heureux ou a quelque chose qui stimulera vôtre agressivité. Ne vous figurez pas la peur de la façon qu'elle se présente à vous. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un masque derrière lequel se cache quelque chose d'inoffensif ?

M'avez-vous bien compris, Drago ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis regarda Dumbledore qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout ce temps.

\- Albus ? Questionna le professeur de potions.

\- C'est à son tour Severus. Il doit essayer maintenant.

Rogue rangea sa baguette dans son veston, puis se positionna derrière l'armoire en bois de teck.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Je suis prêt, déclara Drago en pointant sa baguette droit vers les portes de l'armoire.

\- Alors c'est parti, répliqua Rogue. _Alohomora !_

De sombres silhouettes se matérialisèrent au centre de la pièce : des mangemorts parmi lesquels se trouvait Lucius, son père.

Drago resta figé pendant une demi-seconde, le temps d'éviter un sortilège de mort. Mais la peur était trop forte, il était incapable de bouger sa baguette ni d'articuler un seul son. Les sombres silhouettes l'entourèrent et se mirent à ricaner. Le beau blond tenta de les repousser avec quelques sorts facilement parés par ses adversaires.

Drago du se pincer pour ne pas se mettre à trembler, tant la peur coulait dans ses veines comme un venin mortel qui arrêtait la circulation de son sang.

Soudain la vision disparut, évaporée. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre un mur pour éponger la sueur froide qui coulait dans son dos.

\- Que-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Le réprimanda Rogue en le regardant d'un œil sceptique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Concentrez-vous Drago pour l'amour de Merlin ! S'énerva Rogue. Vous voulez survivre à la guerre qui a déjà commencée, oui ou non ? Personne ne vous fera de cadeaux, moi le premier.

\- J'avais bien compris le message, merci bien, rétorqua Drago avec aigreur. Je peux essayer encore une fois ?

\- À vôtre bon plaisir, ricana Rogue.

Comme la première fois, l'armoire s'ouvrit en grand et plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent d'une brume opaque. Drago pointa fermement sa baguette dans la direction de son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bien qu'il sache très bien que les silhouettes qui se trouvaient devant lui n'étaient que de simples mirages de vapeur, elles étaient si réalistes que Drago dû faire preuve d'un énorme effort de volonté pour ne pas reculer en arrière, mais n'arrivait pas à avancer. Il continua de pointer sa baguette sur les quelques individus qui lui faisaient face en parant les sorts, mais sans oser passer à l'attaque.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ Cria-t-il en direction d'un individu à sa portée.

La silhouette se retrouva désarmée mais continua de s'approcher de Drago. Au bout de plusieurs instants, la vision d'horreur disparu à nouveau et il s'assit sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Très insuffisant, maugréa Rogue en refermant l'armoire. Nous nous arrêterons là pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ne soyez pas trop strict avec lui, mon cher Severus. Ce n'est qu'une de ses premières séances.

\- Peut-être, mais venant de celui que l'on nomme l'élu, j'estime que c'est assez décevant.

\- Je ne suis pas « l'élu » comme vous dites. Je suis Drago Malefoy et personne d'autre. Je laisse les ridicules sobriquets de ce genre à Potter.

\- Si je vous appelait l'enfant du Graal, ça vous irait ? Dit Rogue sur un ton satirique.

\- Ne mélangez pas mon noble nom avec celui d'une stupide légende, s'énerva le beau blond en sortant du bureau de son directeur.

Dumbledore et Rogue se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

\- Il n'est pas aussi solide qu'il n'y paraît, déclara abruptement le professeur de potions.

\- Mais il apprend vite. Et il a suffisamment de courage en lui pour réussir dans sa tâche. C'est bel et bien l'héritier du sang de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

 **.**

Drago revint chaque jour dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour s'entraîner sur l'épouvantard, chaque séance étant une véritable torture pour un jeune homme qui n'était nullement habitué à regarder ses peurs les plus noires, dans le blanc des yeux. Pendant ce temps-là Harry relisait sans beaucoup d'entrain ses fiches de révision pour les ASPIC.

La salle commune des Gryffondor dans la tour ouest du château, était presque vide et chaque jour il croisait à peine des groupes de quatre ou cinq élèves. Mais surtout, son dortoir était vide. Il remua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit : après tout il restait bien Lavande, il pouvait toujours aller lui parler.

Harry vit que la bibliothèque était fermée durant toutes les vacances à cause du départ de madame Pince, et décida d'aller étudier dans la Grande Salle. En effet durant les vacances la faible densité d'étudiants autorisait les professeurs à accorder aux pensionnaires un vaste lieu de travail qu'était le réfectoire.

\- Salut Lavande, déclara chaleureusement le capitaine de Quidditch en posant son sac à-côté d'elle.

\- Hey Harry ! Tu va bien ?

\- Ça peut aller. Tu sais que dans deux jours c'est Noël ?

\- Oui. On aura encore droit à un menu spécial.

Il hocha la tête, puis se remit à lire ses fiches tout en buvant un jus de citrouille frais. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry releva la tête lorsque quelqu'un s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Salut Harry, déclara Cho Chang avec un petit signe de la main.

\- Ah Cho, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il d'un air visiblement embarrassé face à son ex-petite amie.

\- Je peux venir avec vous ?

\- Oui bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en décalant une partie de ses affaires pour lui laisser de la place.

Ici le château était bien plus animé ( la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école se trouvant dans la Grande Salle ) et Harry prit la résolution de passer le plus de temps possible dans le réfectoire.

Après avoir fini son travail, il décida de déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir avant d'aller manger. En passant devant la tapisserie des préfets il entendit encore les murmures. Le jeune homme blêmit mais, prenant son courage à deux mains il prononça le mot de passe qu'il connaissait grâce à Hermione. Jamais jusqu'à présent il ne c'était introduit dans les quartiers des préfets.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à la chambre de Drago mais elle resta hermétiquement close.

\- Tu caches quelque chose Malefoy, et je le découvrirais ! S'entêta Harry en tapant dans la porte.

Il sortit le message secret et décida de le brûler. Après tout il en avait fait une copie qu'il cachait soigneusement dans sa valise, alors autant détruire l'original et par la même occasion des preuves qui pouvaient se retourner contre lui. Pourquoi le détruire ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il pressentait sur le coup, c'était qu'il s'embarquait dans une histoire assez obscure pour pouvoir lui coûter la vie. Il regarda le feu qui brûlait allégrement dans l'âtre, ne demandant qu'a dévorer ce bout de papier chiffonné.

Sans aucun regret le Survivant le jeta au feu et s'apprêta à aller manger, lorsqu'une chose étrange se produisit. Les flammes devinrent soudain bleues, l'éblouissant et le faisant tomber à terre.

\- Que-ce que c'est que ça ? Interrogea-t-il en remettant bien ses lunettes en place sur son nez pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais non, Harry ne divaguait pas. Alors que le feu continuait de brûler, les flammes ne léchaient pas le papier incandescent entouré d'un halo de lumière bleue. Prudemment, il tendit une main pour s'en saisir mais ne fit que se brûler les doigts. D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit le feu et s'accroupit pour examiner plus attentivement le papier qui reposait sur les braises encore chaudes.

\- Mais, ça ne veut rien dire..., murmura-t-il en prenant le morceau de parchemin entre ses mains.

Les lettres écrites sur le papier racorni étaient devenues incandescentes grâce à la chaleur du feu. Puis Harry retourna le papier et se couvrit les mains avec sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri : les mots prenaient d'un coup tout leur sens. Mais il aurait préférer ne jamais savoir...

 _ **Memento Mori**_

 **.**

 _ **Théodore Nott**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Edgecombe Marietta**_

 _ **Neville Londubat**_

 _ **Isabelle Rosmerta**_

 _ **Ginny Weasley**_

 ** _Harry Potter_**

 ** _Tracey Davis_**

 _ **Ivan Gregorovitch**_

 _ **Nymphadora Tonks**_

 _ **Grégory Goyle**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Lupin Remus**_

 _ **Elphias Dodge**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Thomas Dean**_

 _ **Hedwige**_

 _ **Ernie Mc Milan**_

 _ **Parvati Patil**_

 _ **Hagrid Rubeus**_

 _ **Ollivander Garrick**_

 _ **Emeline Vance**_

 _ **Narcissa Malefoy**_

 _ **Irma Pince**_

 _ **Xenophilius Lovegood**_ *****

\- C'est une liste noire, murmura un Harry au bord des larmes. Qui a bien pu ordonner une chose pareille ? Tout est clair maintenant.

Et pour que personne ne puisse plus jamais retrouver ce papier immonde, même s'il savait que ceux qui en étaient l'auteur mettrait tout en œuvre pour réaliser leur plan, il le détruisit et sortit de la pièce en ne laissant derrière lui que des cendres.

 **.**

* * *

 ***Lisez à la verticale la première lettre de chaque ligne. Cela donne : The nightingale & the phoenix. **

**Memento Mori veut dire : souviens-toi que tu va mourir en latin.**

 **Nightingale signifie rossignol en anglais.**


	11. Le pion empoisonné

**Hello, hello.**

 **J'espère que tout mes lecteurs sont en forme car ça ne va pas être un chapitre de tout repos. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, vous allez enfin trouver une scène de sexe dans cette histoire. Je vous laisse deviner entre qui et qui...**

 **Honnêtement, je trouve que j'ai raté cette scène, elle est mal écrite, colle mal avec l'intrigue et le côté poétique en général. Donc soyez indulgents, même moi je suis déçu de mon travail sur ce coup là ( mais bon, vous me donnerez votre avis n'est-ce pas ? ). Rassurez-vous, le reste du chapitre est à mon sens bien plus intéressant.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'attarder davantage, je vous laisse vous replongez dans ce monde merveilleux...et bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le pion empoisonné**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione regardait les flocons qui tournoyaient dans le ciel depuis son bureau de travail, une main posée sur son menton.

Aujourd'hui Cormac devait venir à la maison pour le réveillon de Noël et elle avait bien du mal à contenir son impatience, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre tout en essayer de la ranger ( alors qu'elle était déjà impeccable ). Sa valise contenant ses affaires scolaires était relégué dans un coin de la pièce, ne gardant que sa baguette avec elle. On aurait presque pu la prendre pour une adolescente comme toutes celles de son quartier de Hampstead.

À vrai dire, cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Hermione de couper avec le monde magique l'espace de deux semaines et de laisser de côté provisoirement les rouleaux de parchemins et les encriers pour se consacrer à d'autres tâches.

À Londres, la neige venait à peine de faire son apparition mais il faisait tout aussi froid qu'en écosse. La jeune femme se frictionna les mains et pris soin de mettre un pull noir en laine avant de descendre au salon.

Madame Granger préparait déjà le repas du réveillon pendant que son père regardait la télévision depuis son rocking-chair, un verre de sherry dans une main et l'édition du jour du Daily Mirror dans l'autre. Il s'était bien remis de son accident mais n'avait pas pu exercer son métier pendant deux mois, et à peine avait-il été remis sur pied qu'il avait pris son congé annuel pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Hermione vint se mettre à-côté de son père en souriant de toutes ses dents, puis fixa l'écran plat qui trônait au milieu du living-room. Encore une des séries policières dont son père raffolait, mais qu'elle trouvait assez médiocre. Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et la jeune femme sentit le rose lui venir aux joues.

\- Hermione ma chérie, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Demanda madame Granger depuis la cuisine.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en tremblant légèrement. C'était en effet le premier petit ami qu'elle présentait à ses parents, puisque Viktor Krum n'était jamais venu chez elle. Elle enleva le loquet puis la chaîne de sécurité et la porte s'ouvrit sur son petit ami, tout sourire. Madame Granger arriva de la cuisine, un torchon encore à la main. Elle le débarrassa de sa parka et de son écharpe pour les mettre sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

Cormac paraissait assez stressé, alors pour le rassurer Hermione entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et s'avança avec lui dans le living-room.

\- Papa, maman je vous présente mon petit ami Cormac Mc Laggen qui étudie comme moi à Poudlard.

Après quelques instants très gênants où les parents d'Hermione jaugèrent le nouvel arrivant, Cormac eu droit à la traditionnelle poignée de main avec monsieur Granger et à la bise avec madame Granger avant d'être invité à s'installer au salon.

\- Nous allons bientôt passer à table, les prévint la mère d'Hermione.

Hermione avait lâché la main de Cormac dès qu'il s'était assit, pour retourner à-côté de son père. Le pauvre Cormac eu beau regarder dans tous les coins, il n'y avait aucune trace de magie ici ; pas de doute, les parents d'Hermione étaient bel et bien des moldus.

 **.**

Au bout d'un moment, tous les quatre s'installèrent à la table du salon, magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Au menu il y avait des huîtres avec des coquilles St Jacques agrémenter d'une soupe à l'oignon et des toasts au foie gras.

\- Vous prendrez bien un peu de vin blanc monsieur Mc Laggen ? Demanda le père d'Hermione.

\- Non merci, je ne touche pas à l'alcool.

Le patriarche hocha la tête l'air de dire : enfin un garçon qui a des principes.

\- Et sinon, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Ajouta madame Granger.

\- Je suis en dernière année dans mon école. Je vais passer mes...

Nous passerons l'équivalent du A-Level au mois de juin. C'est à peu de choses près le même examen, sauf que la notation et les matières évaluées sont différentes, déclara Hermione.

T- rès bien. Mais pour en revenir à ce que vous faites, monsieur Mc Laggen...je veux dire où habitez-vous pour commencer ?

\- Euh...mon oncle loge à Chislehurst dans le sud-est de Londres.

\- Mais vos parents ?

Cormac baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard de sa petite amie qui le poussait à continuer.

\- Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde monsieur Granger.

\- Oh ! Toutes mes condoléances. Je suis désolé.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : Cormac ne lui avait jamais dit ça. En même temps elle trouvait cela plutôt logique, qui aurait envie de parler de ça ?

Après un silence pesant qui dura quelques minutes, monsieur Granger repris :

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous étudiez dans la même école que ma fille ? Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ? Que-ce qui vous a attiré chez elle ?

Le rouge monta aussitôt aux joues d'Hermione tandis que Cormac bafouillait des mots inintelligibles.

\- Robert, tu est obligé de lui faire subir cet interrogatoire qui n'en est pas un ? S'exclama la mère d'Hermione.

\- Je suis juste curieux Charlotte, c'est tout. Voulez-vous répondre à ma question monsieur Mc Laggen ?

Le ton n'admettait pas de discussion, et Hermione prit la main de Cormac sous la table pour lui donner du courage.

\- Et bien pour être franc avec vous, j'adore le quidditch et Hermione m'a passé un livre génial qui parlait de ça. Et puis elle m'a impressionné durant le cours de métamorphose quand...

\- Attendez ! Le quoi ?

\- Il a dit quidditch, papa. C'est un sport sorcier qui se joue sur un balai. Cormac joue pour le club de l'école.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est beaucoup plus clair maintenant.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à parler sport entre eux, Cormac apprenant à monsieur Granger les règles du quidditch et celui-ci apprenant à Cormac les principes du football à l'anglaise.

 **.**

Hermione aida sa mère à débarrasser la table et celle-ci la prit entre quatre yeux une fois à l'abri des regards masculins, dans la cuisine.

\- Hermione, où en êtes-vous arriver dans vôtre relation ? Est-ce que tu te protèges au moins ?

\- Maman ! S'exclama la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

\- Je dit ça pour ton bien ma chérie. Combien de filles se sont retrouvées enceintes lorsque j'avais ton âge ? Beaucoup trop à mon goût, et je parle en connaissance de cause.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point-là, marmonna Hermione, dont les oreilles avaient à nouveau virées au rouge.

\- On ne sait jamais. Tu sais comment sont les garçons.

\- Maman je t'en prie. J'ai compris, c'est bon.

Sa mère hocha la tête, nullement rassurée par l'attitude de sa fille unique.

Lorsque l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva, madame Granger montra à Cormac où se trouvait la chambre d'amis pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires. Avant d'aller dormir, Hermione l'enlaça pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Dors du sommeil des damnés, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner avec un petit clin d'œil.

 **.**

Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione décida d'emmener Cormac faire un petit tour du quartier malgré le froid glacial qui régnait en maître au-dehors.

La maison d'Hermione se trouvait en plein cœur du quartier de Hampstead, un quartier huppé du nord de Londres qui appartenait au district de Highgate. Le quartier était calme car beaucoup de personnes étaient parties en vacances mais on parvenait à entendre les voitures qui circulaient sur la nationale toute proche.

\- C'est joli ici, constata Cormac en regardant les décorations lumineuses de Noël à chaque maison et les pelouses impeccablement tondues recouvertes d'une nappe de givre.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux main dans la main, bien emmitouflés dans leurs parka. Au détour d'une allée, Hermione entraîna Cormac vers une petite épicerie qui vendait des confiseries de Noël.

\- Que dit-tu d'une barbe à papa ? Rit Cormac. Oh mince, je n'ai pas de monnaie moldue sur moi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant cette remarque puis sortit de son sac les 1,5 £ sterling à payer avant de sortir du magasin. Sur le chemin du retour, elle croqua dans la barbe à papa au moment où Cormac faisait de même et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent inopinément.

\- Tu m'offres un baiser plutôt sucré là, déclara son petit ami.

\- Et tu n'a encore rien vu. Mes parents vont à un concert de Noël ce soir, cela nous laisse la maison de libre pour quelques heures...

Elle avait dit ça avec une désinvolture qui ne masquait pas son sourire lourd de sous-entendus, ce qui déclencha une certaine excitation non contrôlée chez Cormac.

\- Tiens-tiens, on dirait que je te fais de l'effet.

Il déglutit péniblement tout en retirant sa parka et en s'installant au salon à-côté de monsieur Granger, qui regardait un match de tennis.

Les parents d'Hermione partirent aux alentours de 19h00, après un léger dîner.

\- Pas de bêtises surtout, les sermonna madame Granger après un dernier au revoir de la main.

Sitôt qu'ils furent partis, Cormac poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement qui fit rire Hermione. La jolie brune regarda son petit ami intensément puis lui fit un petit signe du doigt avant de monter à l'étage. Cormac la suivit et vit qu'elle avait mis de la musique sur son lecteur de disques ( il avait appris le mot sur le tas ).

Hermione passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et pencha la tête en arrière, lui présentant sa gorge. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il titilla en la faisant frissonner. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla presque contre elle. Il pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait aux côtés du sien.

Au bout d'un moment, Cormac retira son pull puis son T-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu devant la brunette. Elle fit un tracé de ses muscles avec son doigt avant de passer ses lèvres dessus. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de contentement en fourrageant dans les cheveux indomptables d'Hermione avec ses mains. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme posa ses mains au niveau de la virilité de Cormac, attendant un consentement de sa part. Il déboucla lui-même sa ceinture tandis que la jolie brune s'occupait de lui retirer son jean et de s'agenouiller devant lui. Avec une infinie précaution elle passa une main sous l'élastique du boxer blanc, caressant son membre durci au passage et provoquant un gémissement non contrôlé de sa part.

\- Tu est sûr que tu veux..., commença-t-il mais elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Elle prit en main sa virilité dressée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça avec un homme. Depuis sa relation avec Viktor Krum à vrai dire. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle se mit à aspirer avec toute sa force, déclenchant des frissons dans le corps du jeune homme. Elle se mit à passer sa langue sur le pourtour du gland, le menant au bord de l'extase.

\- Vas-y Hermione, va au bout, gémit-il.

Elle se mit alors à exercer une pression de plus en plus forte sur son engin, avec ses doigts en le secouant légèrement puis de plus en plus vite. Dans un dernier sursaut d'extase, Cormac déversa sa semence dans la bouche de la brunette, qui eu du mal à avaler le tout et en laissa la moitié dégouliner sur son visage et sur le sol.

\- Oh mon dieu Cormac ! Je suis désolée, je vais tout nettoyer, balbutia-t-elle d'un air horrifié.

Il la retint par le poignet en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Eh, c'est rien OK ? On s'occupera de ça après. Viens par là, dit-il en l'allongeant sur son lit.

Elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il lui retirait ses chaussettes et l'embrassait fougueusement. Cormac avait remis son boxer mais Hermione sentait tout de même une nouvelle érection sur sa cuisse. Leur baiser incandescent s'interrompit lorsqu'il lui retira son pull en laine et qu'il se mit à sucer sa clavicule. La jolie brunette sentait l'excitation la gagner petit-à-petit tandis que Cormac descendait vers sa poitrine. Délicatement il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et finit par la jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Il regarda Hermione avec passion et remis en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui barrait le front.

\- Tu est très belle, murmura-t-il. Ne soit pas crispée ma puce, détends-toi.

Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il embrassait sa poitrine encastrée dans un soutien-gorge blanc en satin. Il fit glisser une bretelle le long de son bras, ce qui lui déclencha une bouffée de chaleur. Cormac continua de descendre, et lécha son nombril avant d'arriver à la hauteur de son intimité.

Hermione se mis en position assise et l'embrassa en se trémoussant contre lui.

\- Fait-toi plaisir, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Cormac posa une main baladeuse mais hésitante en haut de sa cuisse. Dans le but de le guider, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et tous deux tirèrent brutalement la braguette du jean d'Hermione. Puis elle dégrafa le bouton de son pantalon et se mit à caresser sa petite culotte noire en dentelle avec ses doigts toujours enlacés avec ceux du jeune homme. Cormac fit descendre le jean le long des jambes de la jolie brune tandis qu'elle écartait les cuisses pour faciliter l'accès à son intimité. Cormac l'embrassa à nouveau tout en frottant son mont de Vénus à travers la culotte, la faisant gémir.

Hermione sentait les vagues de chaleur qui se déversaient dans son entrejambe, trempant son sous-vêtement de ses sécrétions. Au bout d'un moment, Cormac passa une main sous l'élastique de sa culotte et rentra doucement un doigt en elle tout en embrassant sa gorge renversée en arrière par le plaisir.

\- Oh oui Cormac ! Plus vite ! Dit-elle après un gémissement particulièrement bruyant.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ma belle, répondit-il en pénétrant plus profondément en elle avec son doigt, la faisant se cambrer contre lui.

La brunette écarta les cuisses encore plus pour qu'il accélère ses mouvements, tout en ondulant du bassin. Après plusieurs minutes de jouissance, Cormac approcha ses doigts recouverts de suc de la bouche de son amante, qui goûta à son propre jus avec délectation.

Les parents de Hermione virent bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Cormac et Hermione dormaient dans la même chambre. En tout cas ils ne firent aucun commentaire et le reste du séjour de Cormac se passa bien, malgré le fait que lui et Hermione n'eurent aucune occasion de reparler de leurs ébats ce soir-là de Noël. Quatre jours après son arrivée, le jeune homme repartit donc comme prévu au grand désespoir de Hermione.

\- Au revoir, on se revoit à Poudlard, dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois sous l'œil sceptique de madame Granger.

Passe de bonnes vacances chez ton oncle.

Soudain elle passa sa main autour de son cou : son médaillon qu'elle gardait tout le temps avec elle n'était plus là.

 **.**

La nouvelle année avait déjà commencée depuis deux jours lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta sur la quai 9 ¾ pour permettre aux étudiants de retourner à Poudlard, sonnant ainsi la fin des vacances d'hiver. Ron se trouvait sur le quai avec sa valise, aux côtés de Ginny et de Dean. Il jeta un coup d' œil mauvais en direction de Cormac qui affichait un stupide sourire de conquérant à dégobiller par terre.

Lorsque le rouquin vit sa petite sœur et Dean aller dans le même compartiment que Hermione, il décida d'aller dans un wagon désert. Ron poussa un profond soupir en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, après le départ du train. Ses vacances avaient été moroses sans Harry, le dernier véritable ami qu'il lui restait puisqu'il avait coupé toute relation avec Hermione. Rien qu'en pensant à elle, son visage se tordit de fureur et ses poings se contractèrent. Il se rappela avec amertume de ce bal de Noël en quatrième année où il l'avait averti contre Krum. Certes, il avait bu et n'était légèrement plus dans son état normal, mais il n'empêche que sur le coup elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Alors qu'au final c'était lui qui avait eu raison de se méfier du bulgare.

 _Au mois de juin, deux ans et demi plus tôt..._

 _\- Encore une nouvelle année qui se termine, soupira Ron en marchant aux côtés de son meilleur ami à lunettes dans le parc du château. Quand est-ce que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons doivent partirent ?_

 _\- Dans une heure environ. Où est Hermione ?_

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle discutait avec son Krum de malheur._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont suspendu qui reliait l'école à la volière. Arrivés là, ils virent clairement Hermione qui se disputait avec son petit ami. Toute l'école savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis décembre et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour après ce fameux bal de Noël ( bien malgré lui, Ron le savait aussi )._

 _Ils se cachèrent tous les deux derrière une palissade du pont, et écoutèrent la conversation._

 _\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens en ce moment-même Viktor ! Tu n'en as aucune idée !_

 _\- Mais Hermione...je fait ça pour ton bien, je t'assure._

 _\- Pour mon bien ? Après tout ce qu'ont a vécu ensemble tu t'en va comme ça ? Tu as fini tes études nom d'un chien, et tu dis que tu es occupé ?_

 _\- Oui et bien je joue pour l'équipe de Bulgarie, voilà ! Le quidditch c'est ma passion._

 _\- Et ça ne passe pas après moi peut-être ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tu mens. Que-ce que tu me caches Viktor, hein ? J'en ait marre ! Depuis au moins trois mois ont ne s'embrassent plus, ont s'évitent presque ! Tu t'en fous de nôtre couple, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Et bah si t'est pas contente, t'as qu'a aller voir ailleurs. Moi je suis pas ton petit prince charmant qui va veiller à tous tes besoins ! Ça c'était dans les légendes que ma mère me racontait quand j' était petit !_

 _\- Non tu n'as pas dit ça...c'est pas possible..., murmura une Hermione effondrée._

 _\- Écoute Hermione, toi et moi c'était cool, mais maintenant je pense que c'est bon. On a fait le tour tous les deux. Et puis toi tu as encore trois ans d'étude dans ton école, alors que moi j'ai un boulot qui m'attend à l'autre bout de l'Europe._

 _\- Tu t'es servi de moi..., sanglota la jeune fille en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Va-t'en alors ! Va-t'en et ne m'écrie pas surtout ! Ne m'écrie plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus te revoir !_

 _Le bulgare s'enfuit aussi vite que possible au moment où ses compatriotes allaient partir. Tous les étudiants de Poudlard étaient rassemblés devant le lac noir, sauf Ron, Harry et Hermione. Le brun à lunettes se précipita aussitôt vers Hermione, tandis que Ron tournait les talons en regardant Krum avec haine._

 _\- Je le savais. Tu n'est qu'une pauvre pourriture, comme tout ceux de ton école. Tu crois quoi ? Je ne me fait pas avoir comme ça, moi, se dit-il pour lui-même. J'ai vu clair dans ton petit jeu depuis le début !_

 **.**

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un sifflement de vapeur suraiguë qui tira Ron de ses pensées. À regret, il sortit du train avec sa valise et monta seul dans une des calèches. Que-ce qu'elle avait pu être naïve ! Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Tout le monde sauf lui.

\- Et regarde ce qui est arrivé à Karkaroff un an après, maugréa le rouquin. Un mangemort de la pire espèce. Lui aussi je savais que c'était un traître, je le sentais. Pas étonnant que Krum soit devenu comme lui, dans cette école ils deviennent tous fous.

Ron n'avait même pas eu de récompenses pour sa subtile déduction qui aurait pu permettre l'incarcération de Karkaroff et de Krum durant sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Mais personne ne l'avait écouté, avec le résultat final que l'on sait.

\- Et cette ordure est encore dans la nature, se dit-il. Karkaroff est mort mais son élève préféré l'a plus que remplacé.

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que Viktor Krum avait activement collaboré au retour de Voldemort aux côtés de ses camarades de Durmstrang et de son directeur qu'était Igor Karkaroff. Mais on s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard, alors que la plupart avaient réussi à fuir en Bulgarie. Et ce jour-là de juin, Ron avait eu l'ultime occasion de le coincer mais il n'avait pas voulu perdre sa meilleure amie.

En réalité Krum n'était pas devenu un mangemort, en tout cas pas dans le sens anglais du terme. En Europe de l'est ont les nommaient les Guards syanka, autrement dit les gardiens de l'ombre. C'était eux qui élevaient les dragons de Roumanie notamment les magyars à pointe, et c'était eux qui gardaient la forteresse de Nurmengard dans les Carpathes.

Si seulement..., se dit-il en lui-même. Si seulement je n'avait pas été aussi lâche et si j'avais dénoncé la menace...

Mais la réflexion était absurde, se dit-il. Voldemort serait revenu d'une manière ou d'une autre et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Mais il aurait pu tous les empêcher de s'échapper de Grande-Bretagne et les faire enfermer à Azkaban avant qu'ils ne se réfugient dans les sombres montagnes de l'est.

Après un énième soupir douloureux, le rouquin passa les immenses grilles en fer forgé du portail de Poudlard pour aller dîner.

 **.**

Les cours reprirent le lendemain, comme d'habitude. Harry avait le visage fermé, et n'était pas d'humeur à bavasser avec Ron. Visiblement les deux semaines de solitude dans l'établissement ne lui avaient pas fait que du bien.

Quand à Malefoy, son attitude ne présageait rien de bon non plus. Il avait l'air plus fatigué qu'autre chose et sa musculature déjà bien développée, s'était encore affermie.

Hermione rentra furieusement dans la salle commune des préfets après les cours, et son attitude fût loin de s'améliorer lorsqu'elle vit Drago complètement avachi sur un canapé au coin du feu.

\- Que-ce que tu fait à dormir ici Malefoy ? C'est une salle de travail, pas un dortoir !

\- Eh, du calme Granger, dit-il d'un air ensommeillé. Pourquoi tant d'énervement ?

\- Ah, ah ! Très drôle, je suis morte de rire. J'ai perdue quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, puisque tu veux tout savoir !

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois en sortant de sa poche de pantalon le précieux médaillon de la jeune femme.

Hermione resta figée pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard se fixant tour-à-tour sur Drago et sur le pendentif. Puis elle s'approcha du beau blond et lui arracha l'objet des mains, déclenchant chez lui un énervement non dissimulé.

\- Que faisait-tu avec mon collier ? Cria-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai...

\- Non ! Tu dis des calomnies encore une fois ! Tu sais quoi ? Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre quoi que se soit avec toi !

Drago se leva d'un bond, furieux d'avoir été coupé au milieu de sa phrase. Il attrapa le poignet d'Hermione et la plaqua contre une tapisserie de la pièce, la toisant avec haine.

\- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se débattant.

Drago ne fit que resserrer sa prise en continuant à la regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle se fût légèrement calmée, il se justifia.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé après ton départ, sur cette même table basse près de la cheminée. Et remercie Merlin que je ne l'ai pas jeté par une fenêtre du château.

\- Eh bien...merci quand même, dit-elle avec beaucoup de mépris dans la voix.

Hermione se défit de son emprise avec brusquerie et monta dans sa chambre avec son pendentif à nouveau passé autour de son cou.

Le roi des Serpentard secoua la tête, puis se remit dans sa position initiale en prenant un cigare dans une de ses poches.

 **.**

Un peu plus tard, Blaise entra dans la pièce et soupira en voyant son meilleur ami encore en train d'enfumer ses poumons. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que le beau blond se rende compte de sa présence.

\- Que-ce qui t'amène ici, mon cher Blaise.

\- Arrête avec tes phrases ampoulées Drago, je t'en prie. Je viens te dire que...

Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant Hermione sortir de sa chambre et le regarder étrangement.

\- Alors comme ça Drago, en plus de ramener tes petites amies tu te permet des réunions avec tous tes copains ? Non mais tu as cru qu'ont était où, ici ? On est pas au Chaudron Baveur, mince !

\- Granger c'est aussi à moi, ici. Alors j'ai le droit de faire rentrer qui je veux et quand je veux. Franchement avec toi, Poudlard serait pire que sous le rectorat d'Ombrage.

Cette insulte fit rougir violemment la brune, qui n'en démordait pas moins.

\- J'ai le droit à mon intimité aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Bon viens Blaise, on va dans ma chambre, déclara aigrement Drago en entraînant le métis dans son repère. Que-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Eh bien...ne le prend pas mal mais depuis quelques temps, je trouve que tu t'absentes souvent. Avant les vacances en tout cas. J'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à te chercher dans tout le château, car des fois tu disparaît d'un coup sans que je sache où tu va. Alors, tu m'expliques ?

L'esprit de Drago, éduqué à mentir et à rester maître de la situation quoi qu'il arrive, ne paniqua pas une seule seconde. Les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'il ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Le soir lorsque le soleil se couche à l'heure du thé, je vais prendre l'air dans le parc pour me détendre et parfois je m'assoie même au bord du lac noir pour penser.

\- Penser à quoi ?

\- Mon père projette de faire de moi un mangemort d'ici cet été. Et j'ai besoin d'un petit temps de réflexion, tu comprends ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Si tu me cherches, je suis aux cachots. Ont fait tous une petite fête pour la nouvelle année.

Blaise s'éclipsa rapidement et regarda sombrement Hermione en passant par le salon privé des préfets. Lorsqu'il arriva aux cachots, la petite fête improvisée comme les Serpentard les adorait, battait déjà son plein.

\- Eh, Blaise passe-moi la bouteille de whisky pur feu sur le meuble, là ! S'exclama Théodore Nott en jouant des coudes au milieu de la foule pour pouvoir s'approcher de son camarade de promotion.

\- Tiens, lui répondit le métis en lui passant dans les mains la bouteille au liquide ambré après s'être servi un verre.

Tracey profita de ce moment pour sauter au cou de Blaise et l'embrasser, sous l'œil amusé de Nott qui avala une grande rasade de son breuvage avec délectation. Mais soudain, alors qu'il allait prendre une autre gorgée, son visage se tordit en une horrible grimace. Il lâcha d'un coup son verre et la bouteille, qui explosèrent en milles morceaux sur le sol dans un fracas retentissant.

\- Théo, ça va ? Demanda Blaise en interrompant son baiser avec Tracey. Eh, arrêtez tout, on a un problème ! S'écria-t-il en voyant son ami se mettre à suffoquer.

Un grand silence se fit soudain dans la pièce et tout le monde fut incapable de bouger. Blaise regarda horrifié Théodore Nott tomber au sol, prit de convulsions d'une violence intolérable. Il se prit la gorge avec ses mains tandis que le sang affluait à son visage, passant du rouge au cramoisi puis au violet tandis que de l'écume sortait de sa bouche.

\- Il a été empoisonné ! S'exclama Pansy en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Blaise réagit au quart de tour et courut vers le laboratoire du professeur Rogue, bousculant les flacons sur les étagères pour s'emparer du seul remède qui pouvait sauver son ami : un bézoard. Interloqué, Rogue le suivit au pas de course jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Nott était devenu bleu et son visage gonflait, rendant sa respiration sifflante. Avec une précision désespérée, Blaise enfonça le bézoard dans le gosier du malheureux tout en criant à Tracey d'aller avertir le directeur et l'infirmière.

\- Aller Théo, respire ! Je t'en prie respire ! Supplia Blaise sans se soucier des larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Un silence d'outre-tombe s'était abattu sur la pièce comme si le temps s'était figé, car Théodore Nott ne respirait plus.


	12. Clouage et réfutation

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Vous êtes en train de vous dire : oh non ! c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que Théodore à encore eu l'idée de nous faire lire ?**

 **Rassurez-vous je ne suis pas encore fou à lier, j'essaie toujours de rendre cette histoire la plus cohérente possible ( même si c'est très dur à faire à cause de toute la dose de mystère et de sous-entendus que renferme l'histoire ). Oui, oui il peut y avoir des changements radicaux en plein milieu d'un chapitre, avec par exemple un événement qui prend la moitié du chapitre à lui seul.**

 **Si je fais ça, c'est surtout pour appuyer l'importance de certaines scènes par rapport à d'autres. Dans cette fic il y a ( et il y aura ) beaucoup de scènes que je considère comme " fondatrices " c'est-à-dire qui ont un impact très fort sur la tournure et le développement de l'histoire. Peut-être que certains l'ont remarqué, car souvent ces scènes-là se déroulent à la fin des chapitres la plupart du temps.**

 **Enfin bref je radote, mais le chapitre alors ? là, ce sera à vous de me donner votre avis. Je l'attend avec impatience comme toujours.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Clouage et réfutation**

 **.**

 **.**

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le premier et de loin. Le métis épongea la transpiration qui luisait sur son front et inspira un grand coup.

Pourquoi faisait-il de si mauvais rêves ? Il venait d'imaginer qu'un serpent se jetait sur lui pour lui planter son venin dans les veines. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, des cernes violettes assombrissant ses yeux noirs comme l'encre.

\- Où est Drago ? Demanda-t-il à Tracey tout en buvant un jus de citrouille.

\- Aucune idée. Il doit encore dormir dans ses appartements de préfet.

Blaise soupira et regarda d'un œil suspicieux à la table des Gryffondor. Et à nouveau la tristesse l'envahit, comme un vent froid qui se serait abattu sur ses épaules sans crier gare. Avant de se rendre à son cours de divination du samedi matin, il passa à l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour monsieur Zabini, déclara l'infirmière en le voyant entrer.

\- Bonjour madame Pomfresh. Théodore va bien ?

\- Mieux que lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, jeudi soir.

Blaise hocha la tête puis s'avança vers un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie du château. Théodore Nott avait survécu de justesse à l'attaque mortelle du poison, mais son état demeurait critique et des effets secondaires étaient à craindre.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas envoyer à St Mangouste ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Ce serait trop risquer de le faire voyager. Que se soit par transplanage, poudre de cheminette ou portauloin.

\- Que-ce que c'était comme poison ?

\- De l'arsenic.

Le visage du Serpentard se durcit. Qui avait bien pu mettre de l'arsenic dans une bouteille de whisky pur feu ? Et dire que lui-même avait failli boire un verre rempli de ce poison...

L'infirmière posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Vous l'avez sauver, monsieur Zabini. La moitié du personnel de St Mangouste n'aurait pas eu le sang-froid que vous avez eu. Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui.

Le Serpentard se leva abruptement et sortit de la salle, ravalant au plus profond de lui-même le poison qu'était la rage, une rage qu'il nourrissait envers les Gryffondor. Car c'était forcément l'un d'entre eux qui était responsable de cette horreur.

 **.**

Le terrain de quidditch était à nouveau ouvert, se qui signifiait que les équipes pouvaient à nouveau s'entraîner, en dépit du froid intense. En cet après-midi du début du mois de janvier, rares étaient cependant les étudiants qui se risquaient à sortir dehors, ne serait-ce que pour se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid.

Mais un d'entre eux se trouvait tout de même dehors. Enveloppé dans une longue cape noire, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête à la chevelure presque aussi blanche que la neige qui l'entourait, un jeune homme à l'allure hautaine se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le vieux chêne séculaire qui se trouvait près du lac noir. Décidément il devait être écrit quelque part que Drago Malefoy ne ferait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Il sortit le talisman de sa poche et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans la clairière immuable où il n'était plus aller depuis un certain temps désormais.

Mais le livre était toujours là. Poser à même le sol, le vieil ouvrage millénaire ne semblait pas avoir jauni d'un centimètre carré.

Que-ce que tu me caches encore, toi ? Susurra Drago de sa voix de velours, tout en prenant l'ouvrage entre ses mains.

En dépit du froid, le livre n'était point gelé. Le roi des Serpentard sentit même ses doigts se réchauffer au contact du précieux objet. Avec stupeur il vit soudain que le talisman rangé dans sa poche, scintillait d'une douce lueur bleue. Intrigué, le jeune homme le prit dans sa main et la lueur s'intensifia.

Comme mû par une volonté extérieure, les pages du vieux livre se mirent à tourner toutes seules et Drago fût obliger de le lâcher car il devenait brûlant.

Les pages arrêtèrent de tourner et le livre tomba dans la neige. Drago rangea précieusement le talisman et s'assit au sol pour regarder ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

 ** _Enfant du Graal, enfant de noble sang, issu de la famille qui a donner le jour à ce trésor, lorsque tu recevras ce talisman prend-en soin. Mais aussi prend-y garde ! Car tu sera tenté de t'en servir pour de mauvais et sombres desseins. Cet objet est une clé. Et cette clé sert à ouvrir des portes. Et contrôler l'ouverture ou la fermeture de ces portes te donne du pouvoir. Beaucoup de pouvoir. Alors héritier du noble sang, fait-en bon usage._**

À côté de cette écriture gothique d'un autre âge, Drago vit une vieille gravure. C'était le talisman qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il sortit l'objet et dû admettre que le dessin était identique à l'original. Mais quel âge possédait ce talisman ? Et surtout, à quoi servait-il exactement ?

Sûrement pas à une carte pour aller à la chasse au trésor, se dit sarcastiquement Drago. Non, il devait y avoir une vraie raison pratique. Ouvrir des portes. Oui mais quelles portes ?

Le beau blond referma le livre et le laissa là, tandis que de nouveaux flocons tombaient du ciel.

 **.**

Drago avait bien envie de piquer une petite sieste après sa virée dans la neige. Une tasse de thé fumante et un bon chocolat chaud se trouvaient auprès de lui, sur sa table de chevet. C'était un des avantages d'être préfet-en-chef : pouvoir se faire servir au lit, comme à la maison. Pourtant son désir de sommeil fut anéantit par le brusque bruit de la baignoire dans la salle de bains des préfets, qui se situait juste à-côté de sa chambre.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir, Granger ? Marmonna le roi des Serpentard en se calant confortablement sous les couvertures. Quelle plaie cette sang-de-bourbe !

Dans la pièce voisine, Hermione prenait effectivement un bain dans la baignoire géante dévolue aux préfets. Après avoir abandonner ses vêtements d'étudiante dans un coin, elle se glissa avec grâce dans l'eau chaude agitée par des remous.

La jeune fille soupira d'aise en se calant à un angle du bassin, tout en fermant les yeux. Elle sourit en entendant à travers le mur les vociférations de Malefoy à son égard.

Bien fait pour sa pomme, il évitera de faire des siestes le samedi après-midi à l'avenir, se dit-elle.

La salle de bains se transforma rapidement en hammam à cause de la vapeur d'eau qui se concentrait sur le plafond et les murs.

Au bout d'une période indéterminée, elle fut réveillée par des coups sourds frappés à la porte de la pièce.

\- Granger que-ce que tu fait ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria la jeune femme en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans la baignoire. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Granger tu va ouvrir cette porte, par la barbe de Merlin ? S'impatienta Drago. Je ne vais pas attendre éternellement ton bon vouloir.

\- Mets-là en veilleuse Malefoy ! Cracha Hermione tout en vidant précipitamment le bassin et en sortant de l'eau avec la peau brûlante.

Quelle cruche ! Se dit-elle en elle-même. Non mais quelle cruche, s'endormir pendant son bain si ce n'est pas ridicule ça, que-ce que c'est ?

Elle s'enroula précipitamment dans une serviette de bain qui se trouvait sur un cintre avant de mettre ses habits dispersés un peu partout dans la panière à linge. Après un moment d'hésitation elle fini par retirer le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant voir la tête blonde et arrogante de Drago.

\- Mais que-ce que tu as fait là-dedans ?

\- Hilarant Malefoy, comme toujours. Remarque, pour une fois que tu ne penses pas qu'à ta petite personne égocentrique...

\- Vu le temps que tu as mis à sortir de cette salle de bains, je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ai que moi qui pense qu'à sa petite personne.

\- Je suis une femme Malefoy. Et mes affaires ne te regardent aucunement.

\- Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Ah, ah ! Rit-il en la regardant d'un œil goguenard. Écoute Granger, des femmes j'en ai vu défiler plusieurs régiments dans mon lit et je peux te dire que je les connaît aussi bien que je connais les gens de ton espèce.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux tout en se couvrant avec ses mains.

\- Eh du calme, c'était de l'humour. Et arrête d'essayer de te protéger de moi tout le temps, c'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas te violer Granger.

Elle le bouscula sans prêter attention à ce qu'il disait et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de retirer son T-shirt et de s'examiner avec soin dans la glace.

 **.**

Deux jours plus tard, Cormac rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune des préfets après les cours. Il avait ramené deux cafés bien chauds avec des spéculos, qu'il déposa sur la table de travail où la jeune femme faisait ses devoirs.

\- Oh merci Cormac, il ne fallait pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai juste eu à faire un petit détour par les cuisines et le tour était joué.

Hermione lui donna un baiser sur le bout des lèvres avant de se remettre à ses parchemins. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans les appartements de Hermione. La chambre décorée et meublée aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor donnait à la pièce une atmosphère douillette et plus chaleureuse encore que la salle commune.

Cormac tenta de glisser une main baladeuse sous la jupe de la brunette, mais elle lui saisit le poignet en signe de négation.

\- Pas ce soir Cormac. Tu devrais aller dormir dans ton dortoir.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit-il d'un air légèrement désappointé. Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, dit-elle.

Hermione tenta de discipliner un peu ses cheveux et les ramena en arrière pour faire un chignon serré à la va-vite avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Malefoy, que-ce que tu fait ici ? S'exclama-t-elle prise par surprise en découvrant le Serpentard torse nu et de la mousse à raser sur les joues et le menton.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question. On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Et puis ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que cela.

Hermione déposa sa serviette sur un cintre et pris un peignoir dans le dressing.

\- Qui te le dit ? Je sais que j'ai un charme irrésistible mais bon, arrête d'insister ou bien je vais être gêné.

La jolie brunette pouffa devant cette remarque. Malefoy séduisant ? Plutôt sortir avec une acromentule. Plus horrible que ce type, tu meurs.

\- Et ça te fait rire en plus ?

\- Mais non voyons, se maîtrisa Hermione en tentant de reprendre un ton froid et distant.

Il esquissa un rictus disant qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il ne rajouta rien.

 **.**

Le jour suivant Hermione et Dean se rendirent au cours de potions qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu fréquente ce type ? Murmura Drago à l'oreille de Hermione pendant qu'ils faisaient une potion particulièrement complexe en binôme.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, si le professeur Rogue ne nous avait pas obligés à être ensemble j'aurais pu une nouvelle fois avoir l'intense satisfaction de te battre à plate couture.

\- Navré Granger, je suis déjà pris.

\- Mais que-ce que tu insinues ? Je parlais du binôme de potions voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes toujours ta vie privée sur le tapis ?

\- Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy, cessez de discuter et concentrez-vous sur vôtre travail, les réprimanda leur professeur.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à son Némésis avant de se concentrer sur la préparation de la mixture.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre je trouve que cette potion à une drôle d'odeur, observa Drago en se penchant au-dessus de leur chaudron.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas normal. Tu pourrais essayer de m'aider au lieu de ne rien faire ? Ah mais oui j'oubliais, le petit prince a de plus nobles choses à s'occuper.

\- Pourquoi ça te tiens tellement à cœur ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi dans le domaine de la rhétorique.

\- Je croyais que parler à une sang impur était un crime ?

\- À qui la faute ?

\- Allez, avoue que je suis la meilleure élève de l'école.

\- Ça ne prouve rien de toute façon. Moi j'ai mis au moins 90 % des filles de Poudlard dans mon lit. Les 10 % restant sont celles que je ne trouvait pas à mon goût. Mes chiffres parlent plus que les tiens Granger, navré de te l'apprendre.

\- En attendant tu n'est jamais resté plus de deux semaines d'affilée avec la même femme. Tu est inconstant Malefoy. Moi je reste toujours au même niveau.

\- Aujourd'hui j'en douterais, lui chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux au moment même où leur mixture se mettait à bouillir d'une manière anormale.

Hermione tenta de se protéger mais se fut en vain. Le chaudron explosa d'un coup, repeignant les murs de ses grumeaux pâteux et chauds. La jeune femme fut aspergée de la tête au pieds tandis que Drago s'en sortait avec sa cape couverte d'éclaboussures. Pour finir le clou de se triste spectacle, une bonne giclée de la mixture atterrit dans les cheveux de Rogue.

\- Dehors ! S'écria-t-il avec fureur. Tous les deux sortez !

Les deux ennemis sortirent de la salle sans se faire prier pendant que leur professeur nettoyait la salle de classe à grands coups de récurvite.

Hermione sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et se retint pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU A FAIT PAR TOUS LES SAINTS ? TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! Hurla-t-elle au roi des Serpentard, qui affichait une mine réjouie.

\- Ah, c'est dommage que « madame » ne soit plus première de la classe. Un petit zéro en poche pour bien commencer l'année, que-ce que tu en dit Granger ? Ricana-t-il. C'est tellement facile de te déconcentrer, juste le temps qu'il faut pour verser deux boules puantes dans la potion. Prends ça comme un cadeau de Noël, j'avais oublier combien cette fête était importante pour vous les moldus.

Et sur ce, il disparu dans l'escalier qui permettait de sortir des cachots.

 **.**

Neville et Harry se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, n'osant pas échanger une seule parole entre eux. Si le brun à lunettes avait fait venir Neville jusqu'ici, c'était pour lui parler du message codé. Mais depuis plusieurs minutes il restait muet, regardant dans le vague comme s'il ignorait sa présence. Au bout d'un certain temps il releva la tête et regarda son ami avec lassitude.

\- écoute, j'ai décrypter ce papier...

\- Déjà ? Comment tu as fait ?

\- Aucune importance. Mais, dit-il en se rapprochant de lui tout en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main pour que personne ne les entende, c'était une liste d'ingrédients pour préparer je ne sais quelle potion.

\- C'était aussi peu important que ça ?

\- Ouais, mentit Harry. Dit à Dean de rester quand même sur ses gardes. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop, personne ne se risquera à entreprendre quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de l'école. On s'est trompés à propos du message.

Neville eu une expression tellement déçue sur le visage que Harry regretta presque d'avoir proférer un si odieux mensonge. Presque. Car il avait accepter depuis longtemps son sacrifice pour le salut du monde sorcier face à la menace de Voldemort et ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes risquent leur vie à sa place.

Depuis quelques temps il se remettait à faire des cauchemars et sa cicatrice le brûlait par intermittence. Les bonnes vieilles douleurs en somme. Il regarda d'un œil triste Hermione dans les bras de Cormac. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une sœur qu'il devait protéger et en ce moment elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'important. Pourvu qu'elle reste dans sa relation avec Cormac finalement, se dit-il. Pourvu qu'elle n'endure jamais ce que j'endure chaque jour.

 **.**

Le lendemain après ses cours, Drago se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour la première fois depuis les vacances d'hiver. Mais à la place du directeur, il trouva Rogue assit dans le magnifique fauteuil de velours rouge.

\- Que-ce que vous faites ici ? S'écria le roi des Serpentard.

Le directeur était fatigué, il est allé se reposer. Et cesser de poser des questions sans arrêt, monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes prêt à continuer l'exercice de la dernière fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait.

Rogue installa l'armoire au centre de la pièce, sans faire aucune allusion à la désastreuse explosion du chaudron en cours de potions qui avait eu lieu la veille.

\- Et concentrez-vous cette fois-ci, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez vraiment Drago.

Le professeur de potions ouvrit l'armoire, et à nouveau Drago fit face à ses pires ennemis. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à attaquer tel un serpent crachant son venin. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers son père lui créait une poussée d'adrénaline qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Rogue referma l'armoire et fixa durement Drago de ses yeux perçants.

\- C'est mieux que pendant les vacances. Beaucoup mieux. Mais tu oublies la troisième règle, la plus importante. Tu ne dois pas repousser la peur.

\- Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement, rétorqua froidement le beau blond. C'est bien facile pour vous de vous fondre dans une masse de chauve-souris.

\- Oh détrompe-toi, ce n'est facile pour personne. Mais c'est faisable et tu y arrivera. La séance est terminée.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione avait enfin décidée de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour tenir compagnie à Harry. Le brun à lunettes lisait comme d'habitude _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , s'informant des décisions récentes du ministère concernant la sécurité du monde magique et du monde moldu.

\- Tiens-tiens, tu viens me voir parce que Cormac n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Mais que-ce que tu insinues encore ? Rit la jeune femme. J'ai l'impression que tu est en train de parler comme lui.

\- Moi parler comme lui ? Mais bien sûr.

Hermione s'assit sur un pouf de velours rouge pour lire tranquillement au coin du feu sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra retourner à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Lorsque le temps le permettra, répondit Harry. Désolé Hermione, même les sorciers ne peuvent pas décider de la météo.

Elle opina de la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture sous l'œil bienveillant de son meilleur ami.

Soudain, Ron passa devant eux pour se rendre à son dortoir, sans leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Harry soupira, lassé des enfantillages du rouquin. Il faudrait qu'un de ses jours il se prenne par la main pour aller lui déballer ses quatre vérités parce que ça ne pourrait pas durer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes appartements ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir Harry.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des préfets. Malefoy s'y trouvait déjà, un verre de whisky pur feu dans une main et un cigare dans l'autre.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara Harry.

\- Merci de me soutenir Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir quel enfer c'est de vivre au quotidien avec un monstre.

\- En attendant, tu ne t'est pas privée d'admirer le corps du monstre en question, répliqua Drago qui avait tout entendu.

Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie avant de s'en aller. La jolie brune fronça les sourcils en observant Drago qui se prélassait dans un fauteuil de velours vert.

\- Tu n'a pas ramené une de tes petites amies pour une fois ? Pansy par exemple ?

\- On a rompu il y a tout juste trois jours. Mais dit-moi Granger, c'est moi ou je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus envahissante ? Où est ton blaireau pour commencer ?

\- Il s'appelle Cormac !

\- Oui, et bien il me pompe l'air celui-là.

\- Oh, mais je fait comme toi Malefoy. Je prends mes aises.

Le beau blond se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha lentement d'elle, la fixant de ses deux yeux gris. Elle fut instantanément accaparée par ses yeux, sans se préoccuper de s'éloigner de lui. Il arriva juste en face d'elle, à tel point qu'elle pu sentir son parfum. Il la regardait de haut, le visage de marbre. Hermione baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter son regard.

\- Granger, regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Elle releva la tête, et se força à garder un air digne en la circonstance malgré le fait que Drago la dominait de plusieurs têtes. Il fixa ses prunelles chocolat avec une intensité effrayante. À ce moment, elle se rappela du soir où il avait failli en venir aux mains avec Rogue et où elle avait vu quelque chose dans son regard. Une lueur de colère, comme si le feu de la haine et de la rage brûlait au fond de son être. C'était la même lueur qu'elle voyait brûler dans ses yeux ce soir-là.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serait jamais est-ce clair dans ta tête ? Parfait. Maintenant regarde ça, dit-il en sortant une petite fiole de sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- De l'arsenic, un poison mortel. Cet échantillon que tu vois, n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qui se trouvait dans une bouteille de whisky pur feu. En ce moment Théodore Nott est à l'infirmerie et on envisage de le faire transférer à St Mangouste. Granger, ce n'est pas, mais vraiment pas le moment de rigoler. C'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un a failli être tué et en tant que préfet-en-chef de cet établissement je me dois et tu te dois de retrouver le ou les coupables.

\- Mais où veut-tu en venir à la fin ?

\- Je veux en venir au fait que tu n'a pas à prendre tes aises, surtout avec Mc Laggen.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ?! Ne me dit pas que tu fais une crise de jalousie !

\- Pff bien sûr que non. Qui voudrait sortir avec toi pour commencer ? Mais n'essaie pas de me faire changer de sujet, on a assez rigoler toi et moi. Maintenant il faudrait peut-être que tu coopères Granger.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui a bien pu faire ça. Comment veut-tu que je le sache ?

\- Et bien on va chercher ensemble. Ça ne m'enchante pas, mais je ferais mon devoir de préfet. Passe une bonne soirée Granger, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.

 **.**

Trois jours passèrent, et le samedi suivant avant d'aller manger, Hermione décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Théodore. Mme Pomfresh l'autorisa à rentrer, et la jeune femme prit une chaise pour s'asseoir au chevet du malheureux. Si elle n'avait pas osée aller voir Neville, là elle avait dû puiser dans toutes ses réserves de courage pour affronter la réalité en face. Peu à peu elle se rendait compte qu'il se passait vraiment des choses étranges à Poudlard, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela.

\- Salut, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main de Théo Nott.

Le Serpentard entrouvrit un œil avant de se redresser à moitié sur son séant. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était une Gryffondor, il eu un mouvement de recul mais Hermione le rassura en lui serrant la main. Théo fut surpris de voir la préfète-en-chef à son chevet et plus encore de sentir sa douce main dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je venais voir si tu allais bien. Rassure-toi je ne te veux pas de mal. Quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir d'ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en se rallongeant sous ses couvertures.

Elle pris son pouls et mis une main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre.

\- Vous feriez une très bonne médicomage miss Granger, la complimenta Mme Pomfresh en arrivant avec des boissons chaudes.

\- Merci. Je pense que je vais y aller. Bon rétablissement, dit-elle à l'intention de Théodore.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny et Dean pour le déjeuner, tandis qu'au dehors de la grêle se mettait à tomber avec une violence inouïe.

\- Vous savez où est passer Cormac ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux tourtereaux.

\- Aucune idée, lui répondit Ginny. Il est tout le temps avec toi d'habitude, non ?

\- Je vais le chercher. Peut-être qu'il est dans la salle commune.

Hermione prit son sac de cours et monta les grands escaliers, espérant qu'il ne soit rien arriver à son petit ami. Soudain elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte d'une salle de classe et sans réfléchir elle l'ouvrit à la volée, pensant que Cormac s'y trouverait.

Effectivement il était là, mais pas seul. Et Hermione ne pu avoir aucun doute qu'en a ses intentions.

Elle surprit Cormac enlacé avec Parvati, qu'il avait pris soin d'allonger sur une table dans une salle de classe vide. Il lui embrassait avidement le cou tout en glissant une main sous sa jupe et lui enserrant les hanches avec ses mains. Parvati avait déjà retirer sa chemise et se trouvait en soutien-gorge. Elle poussait des gémissements langoureux mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte. Hermione lâcha le battant, horrifiée, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer, déclara Cormac sans que la jeune femme l'entende.

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Son cœur était brisé en milles miettes, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne les sente, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, son cerveau lâchait prise. C'était donc ça, la dernière image qu'elle aurait de lui ? Celle d'un homme qui l'avait honteusement trahie, qui l'avait anéantie ? Un homme qui en un instant lui avait ôtée tous ses espoirs, toute sa joie, tout son bonheur ? Mais pire que tout, elle avait vraiment cru à son amour. Elle l'avait cru. Mais maintenant elle ne croyait plus rien, elle ne sentait plus rien, elle ne voulait plus rien. Elle voulait que le néant l'engloutisse, comme la vague qui s'était abattue sur son radeau. Lorsqu'elle trouva un endroit où s'arrêter, elle se laissa aller aux pires affres du désespoir.


	13. L'abandon

**Bonjour à tous mes petits lecteurs adorés ! bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Je réponds à une review anonyme :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, le dramione arrive. Patience, patience...**

 **Comme le monde entier, j'ai été très choqué par ce qu'il c'est passé sur le pont de Westminster à Londres mercredi. Toute cette insécurité, ces violences, ces attentas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me rappelle _Les Reliques de La Mort_. Toutes mes condoléances se tournent vers les familles des quatre disparus, paix à leur âme. Courage les anglais, vous êtes forts, vous surmonterez cette épreuve. Je vous laisse ici chers lecteurs, bonne lecture !**

 **En espérant que l'amour l'emporte sur la haine, et que la magie blanche triomphe de la noire.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'abandon**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione se réveilla alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle avait tellement pleurée qu'elle s'était endormie, et maintenant toute la scène de l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire. Ce rappel lui fut presque aussi douloureux que lorsqu'elle avait réellement vécu l'événement. La jeune femme se mit à sangloter doucement tout en serrant entre ses mains son médaillon pour tenter de se réconforter. Elle se sentait vidée, privée de toute énergie et de toute force vitale à cause du chagrin qui lui écrasait le cœur.

Elle finit enfin par se lever, et se dirigea vers ses appartements de préfet en essayant vainement d'essuyer les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Heureusement elle ne croisa personne et pu regagner sa chambre en toute quiétude. Ce soir elle n'irait pas manger, elle n'avait envie de voir personne.

À la table des Gryffondor, l'absence de la préfète-en-chef se fit remarquer. Étrangement Cormac était lui aussi absent.

\- Quelqu'un sait où est Hermione ? Interrogea Harry. Ron ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, bougonna le rouquin tout en avalant sa soupe au potiron. Elle doit encore faire des bisous baveux au blaireau.

\- Ron ! On croirait entendre un Serpentard nom de Merlin ! Ginny, tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où pourrait se trouver Hermione ?

\- Pas la moindre.

Harry soupira de déception. C'était triste de voir à quel point tous ses amis abandonnaient un à un Hermione, à croire qu'elle amenait la peste avec elle. Désormais il semblait évident que le brun à lunettes était le seul qui allait lui parler régulièrement. Mais Harry resta véritablement cloué sur sa chaise lorsqu'il vit Cormac enlacer Parvati après le repas.

\- On dirait que j'ai loupé un épisode, déclara Ginny.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Harry.

 **.**

Le lendemain, tous les ragots tournèrent autour de la nouvelle petite amie de Cormac, ce qui fut loin d'enchanter Harry. Comme l'entraînement de quidditch ayant repris, il décida de convoquer toute l'équipe sur le terrain à 11h00 tapantes.

Sous un vent extrêmement violent venu de Sibérie, l'équipe des rouge et or effectua une série de passes et une séance de tir. Avant de rentrer aux vestiaires, Harry piqua un coup de gueule, assumant pleinement son rôle de capitaine.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Que-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? Demelza tu passes plus ton temps à t'amuser qu'autre chose ; Dean tu met de la mauvaise volonté dans tes déplacements et tu rates la plupart de tes passes ; Ritchie et Jimmy vous êtes trop mous, il n'y a aucune lucidité dans vôtre jeu ; Katie que-ce que tu a manger ce matin ? Tu a l'air complètement ailleurs ; Quant à toi Ron...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu veux faire couler toute l'équipe au prochain match ou quoi ? Je vais te le dire en face : si tu continues comme ça, sache que tu ne joueras plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et je m'adresse à tout le monde : sachez qu'il y en a d'autres qui voudraient bien prendre vôtre place et en tant que capitaine je peux choisir la composition de l'équipe.

Tous les joueurs firent grise mine en entendant les propos de leur capitaine, même Ron semblait complètement abattu.

\- Si je vous dit ça, c'est parce que en face les Serpentard n'ont pas l'intention de se relâcher. L'année prochaine je ne serait plus ici, et la plupart d'entre vous non plus. Alors essayons de ramener la coupe pour nôtre dernière année, histoire de finir en beauté. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre.

\- Bien. Je précise que le prochain match aura lieu le 17 février, contre Serdaigle. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry resta à voler autour du terrain, savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage. Hermione avait vraiment tord de ne pas aimer voler sur un balais, c'était unique comme expérience.

\- C'est la dernière année que je t'utiliserais mon vieux, dit-il en tapotant son Eclair de Feu.

 **.**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Tracey était en train de présenter à tout le monde la nouvelle boîte de cigares qu'elle avait achetée, ce qui attira l'attention de beaucoup d'étudiants. Drago lui s'en fichait royalement, buvant tranquillement un verre de rhum tout en observant les tapisseries qui ornaient les murs.

\- Drago ? Appela Blaise.

\- Oui ?

\- Viens lire ça, dit-il en lui tendant La Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Un stupide article sur ma famille ?

\- Non. Vas-y, lis.

 ** _La Gazette du Sorcier_**

 _numéro du 14 janvier 1998_

 _3 mornilles_

 **L'information choc du jour ! capture de Peter Pettigrow supposé mort depuis plus de seize ans. Les révélations sont-elles à l'ordre du jour ?**

 _C'est un véritable coup de tonnerre qui c'est abattu hier soir sur le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Alors que d'aucuns affirmaient déjà la naissance d'une guerre civile au sein même de la population magique d'Angleterre, il semblerait d'après nos sources que tout cela ne soit qu'une vaste mascarade orchestrée en partie par monsieur Peter Avner Francis Pettigrow, citoyen anglais de son état et déclaré décédé le 30 novembre 1981 par le rapport du nécro-médicomage Lancelot Jenkins._

 _Pour rappel, Peter Pettigrow est né le 29 septembre 1953 dans le village de Wimburn, dans le Hampshire. Il était le fils unique de deux parents sorciers et avait effectué toute sa scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie d'excellence Poudlard à la maison Gryffondor. N'ayant pas obtenu son diplôme des ASPIC, il a choisit de travailler dans le secteur du transport postal par hiboux avant que quelques unes de ses relations ne lui permettent d'intégrer la mystérieuse organisation de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une fois là, il s'est rangé du côté de la justice et de la loi pour rétablir l'ordre face à des menaces séparatistes de certains individus se réclamant comme des sorciers de race supérieure. Nous savons aussi que monsieur Pettigrow appartenait au fameux clan des « maraudeurs » qui comprenait entre autre les célèbres Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Severus Rogue. C'est durant la période trouble de la fin des années 1970, que la vie de Pettigrow devient mystérieuse, pour ne pas dire énigmatique._

 _En effet durant cette période, Pettigrow se retrouve mêlé à l'histoire d'une soit disante prophétie ( mais rien n'est moins sûr ), et noue certains liens obscurs avec des individus peu recommandables dont nous vous ne fournirons pas la liste ici présent. Nous savons par contre de source sûre que le grand manitou de l'Ordre du Phénix, Albus Dumbledore avait confier une mission à Pettigrow aux alentours de l'été 1980, ainsi qu'à tous les autres maraudeurs. Si la nature même de cette mission reste inconnue à ce jour, en revanche les résultats ont été clairement visibles avec la fin de la guerre civile à partir du début de l'année 1982. Pettigrow lui, est tué le 30 novembre 1981 sur la célèbre place Trafalgar Square en même temps que 12 autres personnes. Sirius Black, accusé du meurtre est enfermé à Azkaban après un long procès de huit mois._

 _Hier soir cependant, trois membres de la brigade de la police magique sont intervenus pour mettre un terme à une rixe entre deux individus. Arrêté pour violences et injures à autrui sur la place publique, l'un de ses deux individus à été identifié comme étant Pettigrow lui-même. Durant la nuit, il a été transféré au département des mystères, où il a été mis en détention provisoire et interrogé pendant plusieurs heures. Et Pettigrow nous a déjà fourni un indice concernant la nature de cette mission qui lui avait été confiée : « il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter à l'heure actuelle, nous savons tous que Voldemort est disparu depuis bien longtemps et j'ai d'ailleurs bien involontairement édicté la plupart des rumeurs qui circulent concernant son retour ». Des propos néanmoins ambivalents dans la mesure où il n'a pas encore expliqué pourquoi il est toujours en vie._

 _Si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez le complément d'enquête à la page 12._

Drago releva la tête et regarda Blaise sans aucune expression sur le visage qui puisse trahir ses sentiments et ses émotions.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Ce ne sont que des fadaises. Tout le monde sait que le Ministère avec sa bande de politiciens corrompus, fait diffuser de la propagande pour garder ses têtes pensantes au pouvoir. Tu ne va pas croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort quand même ? Ni que Pettigrow est revenu à la vie ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Pourtant les faits parlent d'eux même : Pettigrow vit encore. C'est tout ce que l'on doit retenir de cet article mais c'est déjà pas mal, déclara Blaise.

\- Et puis que-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mission ? Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer pour rassurer les gens, éructa Drago. C'est lamentable je trouve, c'est pour cela que mon père préfère lire le _Wizard Times_. Ils sont beaucoup plus sérieux et objectifs dans leurs analyses.

Blaise haussa les épaules puis rangea le journal sur une étagère avant de s'intéresser aux nouveaux cigares de Tracey.

 **.**

Drago et Blaise n'étaient pas les seuls ( et de loin ) à avoir lu cet article de la Une de La Gazette et pour cause, tout le monde en parla le lendemain et les jours suivants. La tension ne fit que croître entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, et il était clair que la moindre petite étincelle risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Dans tout ce marasme Hermione brillait par son absentéisme criant, elle qui d'habitude était la première à défendre sa maison contre les injures que proféraient certains gorilles des verts et argent.

Par une froide soirée de janvier, Drago rentra dans la salle commune des préfets en frissonnant de froid après un entraînement de quidditch joué sous la grêle. Il jeta négligemment son balais, ses gants et son équipement dans un coin avant d'aller se réchauffer au con du feu. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il se brûla à la main et failli pousser un cri de douleur, mais se retient à temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Maugréa le beau blond.

Il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du collier d'Hermione. Décidément..., se dit-il. Mais comment avait-il pu se brûler avec cet objet ? Il vit alors une chose rouge qui brillait à la lumière du feu.

\- Mais ma parole c'est une pierre précieuse, murmura Drago d'un air admiratif. C'est un rubis. Il y a un rubis encastré dans ce médaillon.

Ses doigts le brûlèrent à nouveau et il fut obliger de poser l'objet sur la table basse de la salle commune.

\- Granger tu me caches quelque chose, déclara Drago pour lui-même.

\- Ah oui ? Et je te caches quoi au juste ?

Il tourna lentement la tête, légèrement surpris par le ton agressif de la voix de la préfète-en-chef. Hermione se trouvait debout derrière lui, le regard sombre et le visage pâle.

\- Oh Granger te voilà. Tu n'a pas oublier nôtre petit accord je suppose ?

\- Rends-moi immédiatement mon collier, dit-elle lentement et en articulant chaque mot.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vas-y Granger, dit-le-moi. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Hermione secoua la tête de dépit et tourna le dos à Drago en retenant à grand peine des sanglots qui commençaient à affluer. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle depuis que sa relation avec Cormac avait été réduite à néant, et cette impression ne faisait que persister. La preuve : elle n'avait même plus la force, ni même la volonté d'engager une joute verbale avec Malefoy alors que pourtant même dans ses pires moments de tristesse et d'amertume elle arrivait à lui balancer deux ou trois répliques cinglantes. Mais pas cette fois. Ce soir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait son pire ennemi, elle baissait les bras. Et cela rajoutait encore plus à son chagrin : il avait gagné. Malefoy avait gagné et elle avait perdu. Au fond d'elle, elle c'était toujours dit que c'était lui qui l'emporterait et qu'elle craquerait la première pour la simple et bonne raison que Malefoy gagnait toujours.

Tu a tout perdu Hermione, se dit-elle. Tu a perdu Ron, tu a perdu Cormac, tu a perdu ton collier et maintenant tu a perdu face à Malefoy.

Noyée dans le flot de ses tristes pensées, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu Drago s'approcher d'elle. Il se mit en face d'elle et la regarda de ses yeux anthracites au regard pénétrant.

\- Aller, dit-le-moi, insista Drago dans un murmure. Et je te rendrais ton collier, parole d'honneur. Et tu sais bien que lorsqu'on est un Malefoy on tient sa parole.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, laissant librement couler les larmes sur ses joues. Il fut déstabilisé par l'éclat surnaturel de ses yeux à cause des larmes. Bien sûr il avait eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs fois ses yeux baignés de larmes, mais ce soir ils étaient particulièrement...beaux. Oui, Granger avait des beaux yeux. Des yeux de biche.

\- Lâche tout de suite ce qui est à moi ! S'écria la jeune femme en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Drago.

Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, pensa le roi des Serpentard en son for intérieur. Elle me menace pour un stupide collier. Discrètement il lui passa son médaillon autour du cou, pensant ainsi la calmer. Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Granger c'est bon, je te l'ait rendu. Granger range cette baguette.

La main de la brunette tremblait fortement mais elle continuait de menacer le roi des Serpentard avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Drago prit délicatement le poignet fin de Hermione et l'abaissa doucement. Malgré sa fureur aveugle, la jeune femme se calma petit-à-petit en entendant la voix apaisante de Drago. Finalement elle rangea sa baguette et mis une main à son cou pour toucher son médaillon, histoire de vérifier qu'il était toujours bien là. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte tous les deux que le beau blond lui emprisonnait encore le poignet, ils rompirent brusquement le contact.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton cassant en se passant une main sur les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment, laissant ainsi Drago seul dans la pièce.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, il se remit à neiger de façon accrue sur Poudlard, plongeant les grands couloirs du château dans une éclatante lumière bleutée. Durant le cours de métamorphose Harry se mit à côté d'Hermione et attendit que la jeune femme arrête de faire comme si il n'existait pas pour lui parler.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Cormac ?

\- On a rompu.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin...je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne comprendras jamais de toute façon.

Cette réplique blessa profondément le brun à lunettes mais il n'en montra rien. C'était clair, sa meilleure amie n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais c'était sans doute logique, lui aussi avait fait une petite dépression après sa rupture avec Cho. À la fin du cours, il déclara à Hermione :

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré tout en rangeant ses affaires. Harry n'était pas en colère, il voulait juste s'expliquer pacifiquement avec Cormac et comprendre pourquoi Hermione était dans cet état. Il le trouva facilement à la tablée des Gryffondor en train d'embrasser Parvati. Ça par contre il avait du mal à le comprendre : sa meilleure amie aurait-elle été trompée ?

\- Cormac, il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il.

Il se retourna d'un coup et fixa avec dédain le Survivant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné monsieur popularité. Maintenant laisse-moi manger en paix.

\- C'est à propos d'Hermione, continua Harry sans l'écouter.

Cormac pâlit mais ne dit rien. Pourtant la tension augmenta d'un cran et Parvati posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son nouveau petit copain, pour l'apaiser sans doute.

\- Tu va me laisser tranquille oui ou non ? Lui hurla Cormac à la figure en se levant brusquement.

Il empoigna Harry à la gorge sans que celui-ci ait pu faire le moindre geste. Les lunettes du brun tombèrent à terre et Cormac les écrasa sous son pied avant de le fixer d'un air goguenard.

\- Je t'est toujours imaginer plus impressionnant mais en fait tu n'est qu'un mec comme tous les autres et tu n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Tout ce qui te rend différent c'est cette horrible cicatrice que tu a sur le front, ce qui en soit est plus un inconvénient qu'autre chose. En duel Voldemort t'écraserai comme un vulgaire insecte, c'est moi qui te le dit.

Il resserra sa poigne en voyant que Harry souriait. Toute la Grande Salle les regardait à présent et quelques personnes s'étaient même levées pour mieux observer ce qui se passait.

\- Ce que tu ne saura jamais Cormac, c'est que je possède un pouvoir si puissant que ton pauvre petit esprit étriqué ne parviendrait même pas à en saisir le sens. Ce que tu ne saura jamais c'est que j'aurais préférer milles fois mourir que devoir vivre avec cette cicatrice sur le front. Ça tu ne le comprendras jamais et c'est pour cela que tu ne serra jamais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, rétorqua le Survivant dans un souffle.

\- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te casser la gueule ! S'écria Cormac avec fureur.

\- Pas avant que je ne te règle ton compte sale connard, répliqua une voix dans le dos de Harry.

Ron se dressa devant Cormac, le regard si sombre que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

 _\- Stupéfix !_

Le rouquin expédia Cormac cinq mètres plus loin, en plein milieu des plats servis sur la table. Le profond silence qui régnait jusque là fut brusquement remplacé par une grand agitation. Plusieurs professeurs furent obligés d'intervenir pour éloigner Ron qui était en train de frapper Cormac à mains nues.

\- Dis donc les griffons se font la guerre entre eux maintenant c'est nouveau, commenta Pansy à la table des Serpentard.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est dommage, j'aime bien Harry, déclara Blaise.

 **.**

Le soir était tombé sur le château et Hermione marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, tel une âme en peine. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, alors elle décida d'aller là où elle pourrait arrêter de penser à Cormac et tout ça. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la tour nord de Poudlard, près de là où se trouvait la salle de divination.

Elle gravit une à une les marches de pierre de l'escalier étroit en colimaçon, plusieurs feuilles de parchemin serrées contre sa poitrine. Elle arriva enfin en haut des escaliers et poussa une porte en bois avant d'entrer dans un lieu qu'elle adorait : la salle de musique.

Percée de nombreuses fenêtres, la salle de musique était l'une des salles les moins connues de Poudlard mais c'était l'une des plus belles avec son plafond bleu nuit et son estrade en son centre. Cette salle circulaire était vraiment magique, donnant une place importante à la création et à la rêverie.

Hermione se dirigea vers un piano à quatre queue et déposa sur un support les feuilles de parchemin noircies à l'encre. Elle s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains, à nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes. La douleur dans son crâne était insupportable, elle devait évacuer tout ça. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle posa ses mains sur les touches du piano et entama Le Chant de la Terre de Gustave Mahler, regardant les notes de partition qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Si son visage tremblait à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ses mains restaient fermes et continuaient de jouer le morceau à la perfection.

Ses doigts couraient sur les touches d'ivoire comme si elles l'avaient toujours fait, emplissant sa tête de la douce mélodie qui s'échappait du quatre queue. Et elle ne pensa plus à rien d'autre, seule la musique emplissant son esprit, apaisant ses pleurs et réchauffant son âme.

Hermione entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle et arrêta de jouer. Depuis la voûte elle vit un éclair flamboyant passer devant ses yeux en poussant un cri rauque. Et elle mit une main sur son cœur, certaine qu'elle rêvait.

Mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Devant elle, percher sur le piano Fumsec la regardait de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre à l'éclat si majestueux et magnifique qu'il semblait que se fussent des yeux humains. L'oiseau de feu fixait quelque chose avec intensité et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son médaillon. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, son cœur se mis soudain à s'accélérer et elle pris son pendentif dans sa main. La pierre précieuse incrustée à l'intérieur brillait d'un étrange éclat, rendant le médaillon chaud. Cette chaleur lui brûla presque les doigts avant qu'elle ne le remette autour de son cou et ne prenne ses partitions.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le phénix déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans la nuit en la regardant une dernière fois. Qu'il était beau ce regard...

Elle ouvrit une fenêtre pour l'observer disparaître au loin, envahie par une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Dans l'atmosphère glaciale de l'hiver tournoyait une plume rouge et or : une plume de phénix.

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide et tendit le bras pour toucher du doigt cette plume magnifique. Une véritable sensation d'ivresse l'envahie en tournant la plume entre ses mains. Ça devait être si rare que Fumsec perde une plume. Peut-être la lui avait-il offert ? Peut-être était-ce un cadeau du directeur ?

Elle regarda le vide à ses pieds et l'envie de sauter la prit tout d'un coup. Sauf que quelque chose la maintenait clouée sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, une force invisible qui l'empêchait de sombrer définitivement. Elle vit alors écrit à l'encre noire sur le parchemin :

 _ **L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre**_

 **.**

Drago et Blaise se préparaient dans les vestiaires du stade de quidditch avant leur entraînement. Et à vrai dire, ils n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux en un jour d'hiver. Le ciel était clair, il n'y avait pas de vent, il avait enfin arrêter de neiger et surtout plus personne n'était malade dans l'équipe. En tant que capitaine, Drago rappela quelques directives à suivre cet après-midi avant de commencer à discuter avec Blaise.

\- Alors, avec Tracey ça avance ? Interrogea le beau blond.

\- On peut dire ça, sourit Blaise en prenant son balai.

Ils sortirent dehors en respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons avant d'enfourcher leurs balais et de s'envoler tranquillement dans les airs.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Ricana Drago. Donne-moi des précisions.

\- Toujours aussi insupportable, soupira Blaise. Quand changera-tu enfin de mentalité ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est toi qui te braques à chaque fois que je te pose une question.

\- Là c'est toi qui te braques.

Ils volèrent côte-à-côte en faisant des tours de terrain à vitesse modérée.

\- Blaise, c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu essais d'éviter ma question ? Allez avoue !

\- Tu commences très sérieusement à me pomper l'air Drago.

\- Ah ça tombe bien, de l'air il y en a autant que tu veux ici.

\- Arrête avec tes blagues pourries s'il te plaît.

\- Ta gueule.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre avec force avant de donner un coup d'épaule à Drago, se qui fit un peu dérailler son balai. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire en se donnant des bourrades dans le dos.

\- Mais revenons-en au sujet principal monsieur Zabini. Tu ne m'échappera pas cette fois-ci.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Ça va faire un mois qu'ont est ensemble.

\- Et bien justement, raconte. Tu l'a sautée au bout de combien de temps ?

Blaise failli tomber de son balai et dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas recracher son déjeuner sur la pelouse qui se trouvait une vingtaine de mètres plus bas.

\- Mais tu as quoi dans le cerveau à la fin ? Tu réfléchis un peu quand tu parles ? Tu as de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami Drago sinon je ne t'aurais pas rater, crois-moi.

\- C'est surtout que je suis ton capitaine et aussi préfet-en-chef de cette école, ricana le blond.

\- Bon, et si ont avait une conversation sérieuse d'étudiants de septième année, que-ce que tu en pense ? À moins que le mot sérieux ne te dises pas grand-chose ?

\- Excuse-moi d'être le plus bel homme de Poudlard. C'est vrai que je commence à me lasser de me faire harceler pour être le coup d'un soir. Après ce n'est pas ma faute, moi je ne veux froisser personne c'est tout.

\- Tu est vraiment ignoble. Tu te rends compte que tu parles de femmes là, pas de bouts de viande ? Non je te demande pour clarifier les choses, tu vois ? Juste comme ça.

Ils arrêtèrent leurs tours de terrain et se posèrent sur la pelouse du stade pour faire des pompes.

\- Plus sérieusement Drago. Avec Tracey ça se passe super bien, c'est génial même. Elle est drôle, attentionnée, compréhensive et aussi un peu délurée sur les bords mais j'adore ça. Chez moi, la chose qui la fascine le plus c'est mes cheveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Moi j'aurais dit autre chose, suggéra Drago avec un rictus lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Je ne vais pas faire de commentaires.

 **.**

Deux heures plus tard après une bonne douche et une petite balade dans le parc, Drago et Blaise se rendirent à La Tête du Sanglier. La taverne était très animée à cause du match de quidditch entre les Harpies de Holyhead et les Frelons de Wimburn, tous les deux à la lutte pour le titre en championnat d'Angleterre.

\- Dragichou on t'a réservé une place ! S'écria Pansy en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de m'afficher.

Blaise embrassa tendrement Tracey qui était assise à côté de Pansy. Un peu plus loin, Crabbe et Montague suivaient intensément le match aux côtés de deux Serpentard de l'équipe de quidditch, John Vesey et Graham Pritchard. Au comptoir, les sœurs Astoria et Daphné Grengrass discutaient avec animation de leurs dernières relations.

Drago s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, un verre de tequila à la main. L'après-midi était vraiment parfaite : il était entouré de tout ceux qu'il appréciait et il était débarrassé de ses soucis. Peut-être que ce soir il dégotterait une jeune de quatrième année pour finir la nuit en beauté.

Le soir venu, des rafales de vent s'abattirent sur le château tandis que Drago retournait à ses appartements de préfet légèrement éméché après une fête dans les cachots. Une jeune fille de trois ans de moins que lui était pendue à son bras, tout sucre tout miel pour le roi des Serpentard. Il prononça rapidement le mot de passe avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune, qui heureusement était vide. Lui et sa partenaire étaient à moitiés nus avant même d'être arrivés à la chambre du beau blond.

Dans la chambre adjacente, Hermione fut surprise par un raffut aussi soudain. La jolie brune finissait de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose sur lequel elle planchait depuis quatre bonnes heures. La jolie plume de phénix qu'elle avait eu la veille se trouvait posée sur sa table de chevet dans un encrier. Elle souhaitait attendre un peu avant de l'utiliser. Seulement, le vacarme qui avait lieu à côté de sa chambre l'empêcha brusquement de se concentrer et elle se prit la tête dans les mains, épuisée.

 **.**

Le lendemain Hermione se décida enfin à aller prendre un repas dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la tablée des Gryffondor, des dizaines de paires d'yeux la fixèrent, la faisant grincer des dents et contracter la mâchoire. Elle s'assit au bout de la table, loin de tout le monde et mangea sans appétit du porridge tout en plongeant le nez dans un livre de justice magique. Mais peut-être que les autres ont raison de me regarder étrangement, se dit-elle. Elle avait maigri, des cernes violettes s'étalaient sous ses yeux sans compter les évidentes traces de larmes et ses cheveux encore plus négligés que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans ses appartements elle surprit Drago en train de fumer, son peignoir largement entre-ouvert dévoilant son torse musclé. Elle passa devant lui sans chercher à s'énerver avec lui. D'ailleurs elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'avait remarquée, il paraissait un peu dans les vapes. Sans doute après la nuit de rêve qu'il avait vécue, se dit amèrement Hermione. Elle, avait passée une nuit cauchemardesque comme toutes ses nuits depuis une semaine maintenant. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte de sa chambre elle vit Drago sortir un objet étrange de sa poche de peignoir et l'examiner longuement. Elle le vit ensuite retirer son peignoir en enfiler une chemise et son uniforme avant de sortir par la tapisserie après avoir jeté un regard circonspect autour de lui.

Ah, toi aussi tu me cache quelque chose Malefoy, pensa Hermione.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre une cape pour avoir plus chaud et de suivre Drago pour voir où il allait. Harry avait déjà épié le roi des Serpentard mais elle, ne l'avait jamais fait depuis le début de l'année. Drago se dirigeait vers les escaliers principaux, comme d'habitude. Mais ce fût une fois arrivé dans le hall qu'il prit une direction totalement inattendue : au lieu de descendre aux cachots, il sortit dehors alors qu'il faisait encore nuit et que des rafales de vent secouaient les arbres du parc.

De plus en plus intriguée, Hermione le suivit en prenant soin de garder ses distances pour ne pas être repérée. Bientôt elle perdit Drago de vue à cause du blizzard qui sévissait à l'extérieur mais elle pu suivre sa trace grâce aux traces de pas qu'il laissait dans la neige.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du vieux chêne du parc de Poudlard, elle vit que les traces de pas s'arrêtaient à la base du tronc et que Drago n'était plus là.

Alors là c'est la meilleure, marmonna la jeune femme en touchant l'écorce.

Elle eu un brusque sursaut lorsqu'elle distingua une silhouette sombre, nettement visible dans la blancheur éclatante de la neige.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

La silhouette ricana avant de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction. Dans la panique, Hermione trébucha sur une des immenses racines de l'arbre et fit une chute brutale en contrebas, atterrissant sur la surface gelée du lac noir en se brisant une cheville. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa cape et resta bloquée sur une des racines du chêne.

À travers ses larmes de souffrance, la jeune femme vit la silhouette la contempler depuis le haut de la berge.

\- _Diffindo !_

Le sortilège découpa la peau d'Hermione à de multiples endroits, déclenchant une souffrance abominable.

- _Destructo !_

La glace tout autour d'elle se mit à se craqueler dans un horrible bruit de déchirement, lui empêchant toute fuite. Elle se retrouva sur un bout de glace et tenta de s'y accrocher mais en vain : le petit iceberg se renversa, la faisant plonger dans l'eau glaciale du lac noir. Le choc assomma presque Hermione, qui n'eût même pas à se débattre. Elle sombra vers les abîmes du lac et observa une dernière fois la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers l'eau et la glace, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle allait mourir et finalement se serait sûrement la délivrance. Enfin elle pourrait goûter au repos éternel.


	14. La variante

**Bonjour et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai le soulagement de vous annoncer que je suis enfin en vacances ! je suis vraiment lessivé, mais je vais devoir encore bosser d'arrache-pied ( révisions de BAC, concours & compagnie ).**

 **Bien sûr ça va être aussi l'occasion de pouvoir enfin me reposer et d'avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Sinon à part ça, je m'envole mercredi pour le doux soleil des îles Canaries ( non ce n'est pas pour vous faire envie, juste un moyen de me convaincre que j'ai une vie bien remplie ) et malheureusement n'étant pas vraiment fana des réseaux sociaux, il n'y aura pas de photos à partager.**

 **Mais assez parler de moi. Place à la suite de l'histoire. Et place à LA question qui brûle les lèvres de chacun : que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ?**

 **Je ne veux pas spoiler, mais il y a un passage à la fin du chapitre qui n'est peut-être pas très clair. Il l'est pour moi, mais peut-être pas pour vous, mes petits lecteurs adorés. Alors si vous avez des questions, bien sûr dites-les, et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La variante**

 **.**

 **.**

Drago ne s'était pas lever du bon pied en ce dimanche matin. Tout le contraire de la journée précédente, se dit-il amèrement. Il quitta les draps où il dormait avec sa compagne d'un soir et alluma d'un coup de baguette un cigare avant d'enfiler un peignoir et de descendre dans la salle commune. Tard dans la nuit, un elfe lui avait apporté un message signé par Dumbledore lui-même lui disant expressément de garder avec lui le vieux grimoire.

Et là, tous les problèmes et tracas du roi des Serpentard avaient resurgis d'un coup, sapant tous ses espoirs de goûter enfin à un peu de repos. Son humeur déjà mauvaise ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il vit Hermione passer par la tapisserie et le toiser comme une bête curieuse.

Il enfila son uniforme et s'apprêta à sortir pour régler ce problème de livre. Soudain il eu un tic qui lui étira le coin de la bouche et lui fit froncer les sourcils : quelqu'un l'observait. Et ce quelqu'un était Granger, il en était sûr. Mais il ne se retourna pas, et sortit comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il sentit qu'il était toujours suivi . Et il détestait qu'on l'épie comme ça.

Drago marcha rapidement et plaqua le talisman contre l'écorce du vieux chêne séculaire en espérant avoir semer la personne qui lui courrait après.

Mais dès qu'il atterrit dans la clairière, Drago faillit s'effondrer sur le sol et du se contrôler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire un malaise. En effet, il venait de ressentir une décharge électrique au niveau de son bras et vit que le talisman brillait d'une lueur étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura le blond en récupérant le vieux grimoire. C'est à cause de toi ? Dit-il en regardant l'antique ouvrage.

Drago cru alors entendre des murmures, des cris lointains, des pleurs. La lueur bleue et froide du talisman ne fit que s'intensifier et il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il prit la décision de repartir tout de suite pour en avoir le cœur net.

Drago atterrit à nouveau dans le parc de Poudlard et se qu'il vit l'horrifia. Un individu cagoulé se tenait juste devant lui et pointait sa baguette vers quelque chose en contrebas. Mais dès qu'il le vit, l'individu s'enfuit et disparu dans le blizzard. Drago reporta tout de suite son attention vers la silhouette qui gisait en bas, sur la surface gelée du lac noir.

\- Mais, c'est Pansy...non c'est impossible..., murmura Drago en se maîtrisant pour ne pas trembler. Oh Pansy, non. Pas toi, pas toi.

Il vit avec horreur la glace se fendre tout autour de Pansy avant de se briser dans un craquement épouvantable. Et la fille qu'il aimait le plus à Serpentard, sa favorite coula dans l'eau sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Paralysé non pas par la peur mais par l'horreur, Drago réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de pointer sa baguette vers le ciel et de prononcer la formule de secours. Oh oui, de l'aide il allait en avoir besoin. Ce coup si, il n'allait pas pouvoir tout gérer tout seul.

\- J'arrive Pansy, murmura toujours le beau blond.

Drago jeta sa baguette et son livre dans la neige avant de retirer sa cape, son veston, sa chemise, ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il se retrouva uniquement vêtu d'un boxer dans la neige et le froid polaire, mais il s'en contrefichait. Pansy allait mourir et il était le seul à pouvoir encore la sauver de la noyade.

Il plongea dans l'eau sans réfléchir, et la douleur fût insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau avec de la glace et que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il vit la jeune femme qui sombrait lentement dans les profondeurs du lac, tendant son bras vers la surface dans un dernier geste désespéré. Drago parvint jusqu'à elle et prit fermement son bras tendu en avant, puis lui enserra la taille et la remonta à la surface.

Dans sa panique, il ne voyait même pas qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et non de Pansy. Malgré tout, Drago se pencha sur elle et pris son pouls pour voir si elle respirait encore.

Il voulait crier à l'aide mais c'était inutile : ses cordes vocales ne répondaient plus. Il ne pouvait empêcher les spasmes incontrôlables qui secouaient son corps à cause du froid mais il fit abstraction de sa propre douleur et ouvrit la bouche de la jeune femme étendue dans la neige pour qu'elle vide l'eau qui obstruait ses poumons.

Drago était vraiment pris de panique maintenant, ses mouvements étaient extrêmement violents et totalement incontrôlés. Il semblait que le sang avait arrêter de circuler dans ses veines et qu'elle en avait perdu beaucoup. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, sa peau était marbrée et surtout comble de l'horreur, sa cheville gauche formait un angle droit.

Mort de fatigue, Drago pris tout de même Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea lentement vers le château éclairé de milles lumières. Il entendit des bruits de voix affolés et bientôt Madame Pomfresh ainsi que divers professeurs se retrouvèrent dans son champ de vision.

\- Oh seigneur, non ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut se préoccuper, parvient à articuler le beau blond.

Rapidement, les professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonnagal se chargèrent de transporter le corps inconscient de Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'empressait de couvrir chaudement Drago et de récupérer ses affaires avant qu'il ne prenne lui aussi la direction de l'infirmerie.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de dormir. Faire un long somme, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait à présent. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

 **.**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla il faisait déjà nuit et quelqu'un était assis à son chevet. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il vit qu'il s'agissait de ce bon vieux tonton Blaise.

Le métis lisait un livre en se rongeant les ongles à cause du stress, mais laissa tout tomber dès qu'il vit Drago se redresser sur son séant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Interrogea Blaise en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui ça va. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais à Pansy.

\- Pansy ? Elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie, tout va bien pour elle. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ? Répliqua Drago en se levant brusquement.

\- Eh, oh ! Pas si vite, tu viens d'avoir un choc thermique.

Drago afficha un rictus sur son visage pour lui signifier qu'il allait très bien maintenant.

C'était quand même dingue la capacité que ce type avait à encaisser les chocs sans broncher, se dit Blaise.

Le beau blond se dirigea vers le lit où une jeune femme reposait, mais Blaise tenta de l'empêcher d'aller la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Puisque je te dit que ce n'est pas Pansy ! Drago, c'est Granger qui est dans ce lit !

Mais trop tard, le beau blond avait déjà remarquer l'évidence. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve.

\- Dis-moi que je fait un cauchemar Blaise.

Le métis lui posa à nouveau la main sur l'épaule et le fixa de ses yeux noirs pénétrants.

\- Au début j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, quand j'ai accouru à l'infirmerie pour venir à ton chevet. Tu lui a sauvé la vie. Et j'ai l'étrange impression que ce qui c'est passé à un lien avec l'incident sur Théo et celui sur Londubat. Je me trompe ? Je ne crois pas. Alors tu va m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

\- Tu n'a pas à me donner d'ordres. Et j'espère que tu a virer de mon lit la gourgandine qui se trouvait dedans. J'ai besoin de repos.

\- Très bien. Tu m'expliquera tout ça un autre jour. Mais je veux savoir Drago, d'accord ? C'est très grave ce qui c'est passé.

Le roi des Serpentard observa attentivement sa pire ennemie à Poudlard, Hermione Granger. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la détruire mais pourtant elle était terrassée, là devant ses yeux. Mais il n'était même pas dégoûté de l'avoir sauvée de la noyade, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était une profonde pitié pour cette femme si forte, mais qui en cet instant était offerte à lui dans toute sa fragilité. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment aidé quelqu'un et avait encore moins sauvé des vies, aussi ressentait-il également un sentiment étrange, vraiment très étrange. Il l'ignorait mais ce sentiment, c'était de la compassion.

On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle dormait tant les traits de son visage étaient détendus, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle souffrait atrocement, et malgré lui Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à son sort. Alors qu'il tournait la tête, il vit que Dumbledore se tenait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et était en pleine discussion avec madame Pomfresh.

Drago, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il lorsque le roi des Serpentard passa devant lui.

\- Aussi bien que je pourrais l'être dans de pareilles circonstances.

\- Vous avez bien agit en tout cas. Toute l'école vous en sera reconnaissant Drago. Je prends la situation en main désormais.

 **.**

La semaine suivante, l'absence d'Hermione durant les cours déclencha une vague d'interrogations parmi les étudiants de septième année. Mais personne ne savait où elle était ni pourquoi elle ne venait pas en cours. D'ailleurs Drago non plus n'était pas venu, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus tout le monde.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor l'ambiance était morose comme bien trop souvent ses derniers temps.

Après sa violente altercation avec Harry et Ron, Cormac avait été assigné à une semaine de retenue aux cachots avec Rusard où il était obligé de faire toutes sortes de travaux dégradants et pénibles, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de monter dormir dans son dortoir en règle générale.

Dean et Ginny passaient leurs soirées à s'embrasser dans la salle sur demande ou bien derrière une tapisserie.

Neville montait souvent se coucher tôt, Lavande et Parvati passaient leurs soirées à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Ron restait soit dans la Grande Salle, soit dans la bibliothèque ou soit au terrain de quidditch.

En définitive Harry était la plupart du temps le seul étudiant de sa promotion à rester au coin du feu.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus il décida d'aller au bureau du professeur Mac Gonnagal, la directrice adjointe. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte et attendit qu'une voix l'autorise à entrer.

\- Ah, monsieur Potter, déclara son professeur de métamorphose sans lever le nez d'une copie qu'elle était en train de corriger à l'aide d'une magnifique plume blanche à l'encre bleue.

\- Bonsoir professeur. Je suis venu vous voir car je n'ai pas vu Hermione depuis près de quatre jours maintenant et je n'ai malheureusement aucunes nouvelles d'elle.

\- Miss Granger est en soins intensifs à l'infirmerie...et les visites ne sont pas autorisées. Ordre du directeur.

Harry faillit tomber par terre en entendant cette information pour le moins inquiétante.

\- Mais...que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Vous m'envoyez navrée monsieur Potter. Je ne puis pas répondre à ce questionnement.

Harry referma la porte et marcha dans le couloir en se prenant la tête dans les mains, tentant tant bien que mal de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Effectivement les portes de l'infirmerie étaient closes et il eût une furieuse envie de cogner dedans pour forcer le passage. Il était vraiment en colère maintenant, et pour se calmer il décida de sortir dehors et d'emprunter le pont qui permettait de se rendre à la volière.

Beaucoup de chouettes et de hiboux étaient déjà partis pour leur chasse nocturne mais il restait quelques volatiles et Harry repéra aisément Coquegigrue, le petit hibou qui appartenait à Ginny. L'oiseau s'accrocha à son bras et se laissa caresser en échange de graines que Harry lui tendit.

\- Hermione qu'a-tu fait encore ? Soupira-t-il.

 **.**

Le lendemain la grêle se mis à tomber, empêchant toute sortie à l'extérieur comme bien souvent depuis le retour des fêtes.

Blaise fût soulager de voir Drago descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Je t'ai pris les quatre jours de cours que tu as manqué, déclara le métis en lui tendant des rouleaux de parchemin.

\- C'est sympa.

Blaise observa attentivement la façon dont son meilleur ami s'alimentait avant de le dévisager anxieusement. Cela avait l'air d'agacer profondément Drago mais Blaise n'en avait cure.

\- Je passerais voir Théo à l'infirmerie après les cours, tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Peut-être.

Blaise soupira avant de boire une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Et au passage tu m'expliquera ce que tu faisais avec Granger dimanche dernier.

Drago serra les dents mais ne répliqua rien et pris son sac pour se rendre en cours.

Durant leur pose déjeuner Pansy se jeta littéralement sur Blaise sous l'œil désapprobateur de Tracey et lui mis sous le nez un petit bout de papier.

\- C'est de la part du professeur Rogue. Il dit que Théodore doit sortir demain ! Des médicomages de St Mangouste sont venus l'ausculter ces trois dernières semaines depuis qu'il a eu son accident. Mais demain il sera officiellement rétabli !

\- Ça pour le coup c'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle, se réjoui Blaise.

 **.**

Théodore Nott prenait une collation que Madame Pomfresh lui avait préparé afin de reprendre des forces. Il avait du mal à croire que cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était allongé dans ce lit sans autre compagnie que quelques bouquins et des friandises envoyées par son petit ami Gregory Goyle. Mais à présent il n'était plus seul. La jolie préfète en chef de l'établissement avait été installée dans un lit à côté du sien et il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle arrive ici. L'infirmière lui avait dit que ça faisait cinq jours qu'elle était inconsciente, ce qui l'avait un peu alarmé.

Tandis qu'il avalait des chocogrenouilles en relisant les notes de cours que Goyle avait prises pour lui, il entendit un petit soupir aiguë à fendre l'âme et vit Hermione qui commençait à remuer doucement.

Madame Pomfresh accouru aussitôt et versa un breuvage de couleur mauve dans un grand verre en cristal avant d'attendre qu'Hermione ouvre les yeux.

La jolie brune souleva ses paupières et fixa le plafond en poussant un nouveau soupir.

\- Tout va bien miss Granger, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Buvez ça, édicta-t-elle en redressant la tête de la jeune femme pour lui permettre de boire. C'est une potion pour revigorer vos muscles.

Hermione bu le breuvage en grimaçant, avant de retomber comme une masse sur ses oreillers tout en gardant les yeux mis-clos.

\- Eh Granger ! Murmura Théodore une fois que l'infirmière se fût éloignée.

\- Mmh...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Hermione se figea mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle venait de remarquer que sa jambe gauche était bloquée par un sortilège et que sa peau était parsemée de bandages. La scène du lac noir lui revient alors par flashs éblouissants de clarté. Et à la fin, alors qu'elle sombrait elle avait vu...

Drago rentra d'un coup dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit de Théodore tandis que Blaise arrivait essoufflé à sa suite.

\- De quel droit rentrez-vous ici ? Avez-vous une autorisation ? S'écria l'infirmière.

\- Oui tenez, dit Blaise en lui tendant une signature du directeur. Excusez-le, ajouta-t-il en désignant Drago du menton. Il aime bien les scènes démonstratives.

\- Oui eh bien, la discrétion ça s'apprend monsieur Zabini. Les visites ne doivent pas durer plus d'une demi-heure.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Drago au chevet de leur ami de Serpentard.

\- Eh, j'ai de la compagnie à ce que je vois. Depuis quand vous vous souciez de moi ?

\- Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie sombre idiot, rétorqua Blaise avec un air dédaigneux. Je me demandais où était passée ton ingratitude légendaire mais apparemment elle reviens en force.

Nott se renfrogna et ouvrit un nouveau paquet de chocogrenouilles sous l'œil mauvais de Blaise.

Drago s'était dirigé vers la sortie sans attendre Blaise et passa devant le lit d'Hermione sans la regarder.

\- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Il aurait pu facilement l'ignorer et feindre de l'avoir entendue, mais il fit volte-face et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait toujours les yeux mis-clos et la bouche entre-ouverte, respirant rapidement des petites bouffées d'air comme si elle avait du mal à inhaler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Granger ?

\- J'ai du mal à parler, approche-toi s'il te plaît.

Drago s'assit nonchalamment à côté de la Gryffondor qui reposait sur ses oreillers. Blaise lui demanda du regard ce qu'il faisait, et le beau blond lui répondit aussi du regard qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Le métis s'en alla tandis que Nott fermait les rideaux autour de son lit afin de somnoler un peu.

Un peu plus serein car personne ne le voyait avec elle, Drago pu prêter une oreille attentive à ce que Hermione avait à lui dire.

\- Dis-moi que quelqu'un s'est occupé de me prendre les cours. Je veux dire, quelqu'un de sérieux.

Drago ne pu retenir un ricanement. Décidément cette Granger le surprendrait toujours. Elle était dans un état lamentable, avait failli périr noyée et malgré tout la seule chose dont elle se préoccupait depuis son réveil c'était les cours...

\- Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle.

\- Oh non pas pour toi. Mais je t'assure que parfois tu devrais t'entendre parler, comme si les cours étaient importants pour une malade hospitalisée.

\- Je ne suis pas...une malade...hospitalisée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu respires mal, non ?

\- C'est à cause des blessures que j'ai à la gorge je crois. Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi ?

\- C'est exactement la phrase que Nott à déblatéré à Blaise. Quant aux cours il va falloir que je me renseigne, mais il est possible que se soit ton copain le balafré qui s'en soit charger.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Hermione lui agrippa la main.

\- Merci Malefoy. Milles fois merci pour ce que tu as fait.

Le roi des Serpentard se figea brusquement et serra involontairement la main glacée de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il se força à ne pas trembler et garda une posture fière et inébranlable.

\- Qu'ais-je fait ?

\- Tu est venu à mon secours. Je t'en remercie du fond du cœur.

Drago se dégagea violemment de la main d'Hermione en prenant un air dégoûté et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Tes remerciements ne me font ni chaud ni froid Granger. Ta vie ne vaut rien et ne vaudra jamais rien, tu aurais mieux fait de mourir au fond de ce lac.

Il se retourna une dernière fois lorsqu'il fût arrivé aux portes de l'infirmerie et ajouta en ricanant :

\- Mais dis-moi, ce n'était pas un de ces vulgaires pouilleux d'intellectuels moldus qui disait : « la philosophie antique nous apprenait à accepter notre mort. La philosophie moderne, la mort des autres » ?

 **.**

Le lendemain Théodore Nott sortit enfin de l'infirmerie, entièrement guéri et en pleine forme. Cela donna lieu à une petite fête dans la salle commune des Serpentard, avec en point d'orgue les retrouvailles de Théo avec Goyle.

Mais tandis que les autres étudiants de sa promotion s'amusaient, Drago s'était retiré dans un coin de la pièce et enchaînait les verres d'hydromel en fixant les tapisseries qui ornaient les murs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agresser Granger de la sorte la veille ? Alors qu'elle avait été si gentille avec lui ?

La vérité c'était qu'il n'en voulait pas de sa gentillesse et qu'il se haïssait lui-même de ressentir de la pitié et de la compassion pour cette fille.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Drago vida une nouvelle rasade d'alcool tout en essayant d'oublier cette malheureuse histoire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait la rage à cause de cette pointe de culpabilité qui commençait à germer dans son esprit. Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour y remédier.

Le préfet en chef se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'il n'y était pas retourné et cela lui ferait sans doute du bien de reprendre ses exercices d'entraînement.

\- Entrez, déclara le directeur de sa voix grave mais douce.

Le jeune homme fit face au canonique Dumbledore, qui était assis dans son fauteuil directorial.

\- Severus est trop occupé aujourd'hui, je vais devoir me charger de cette séance. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

\- L'épouvantard.

Drago observa avec inquiétude le directeur se mouvoir jusqu'à l'armoire en bois pour la transposer au centre de la pièce. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Dumbledore paraissait plus fatigué et marchait légèrement courbé en avant. Sa peau d'ordinaire impeccable s'était tannée et ridée de façon assez impressionnante.

\- Drago, cessez de m'observer et concentrez-vous sur vôtre exercice.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit aussitôt et arqua tout ses muscles, prêt à l'attaque.

L'armoire s'ouvrit et les sombres silhouettes des Mangemorts l'entourèrent, formant leur cercle menaçant.

Il regarda les sombres silhouettes dans le blanc des yeux avant de passer à l'attaque, profitant de la moindre nanoseconde d'hésitation de ses ennemis. Drago allait au corps-à-corps en poussant un à un ses adversaires dans leurs retranchements. Il les désarma tous avant de respirer un bon coup.

\- Vous n'êtes que de vulgaires écrans de fumée, marmonna le beau blond avec un rictus qui n'avait rien à envier au baron sanglant. _Ridiculus !_

Les Mangemorts s'évaporèrent en volutes noirâtres avant de retourner dans l'armoire, qui se referma dans un claquement sec.

Dumbledore se fendit en applaudissements avec un large sourire étalé sur le visage.

\- Bravo Drago.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore rangea l'armoire dans un coin avant de se rasseoir et de fixer à nouveau le jeune homme en face de lui de ses yeux bleus pénétrants. Légèrement gêné, Drago serra le talisman qui se trouvait dans sa poche d'uniforme. Aussitôt, le directeur de Poudlard reporta son attention ailleurs en frissonnant.

\- Vous avez mis le livre en sécurité ?

Drago ne répondit pas mais ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Qu'avait-il à lui ordonner sans cesse des choses sans lui en expliquer les raisons précises ?

\- Monsieur le directeur, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire : tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir quelle utilité à ce vieux grimoire. Pourquoi vous y tenez tant ? Et pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce talisman ? car je sais que vous y tenez, ne me mentez pas.

Dumbledore soupira, l'air plus las que jamais avant de se lever et de se mettre en face de Drago tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- à quoi servent tout les livres Drago ? Ce sont des sources de savoir. Mais ça ne reste qu'un savoir théorique n'est-ce pas ? Et bien le talisman que tu tiens entre les mains est ton sésame pour accéder à la connaissance dans sa réalité matérielle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire pas là ?

\- Je ne t'ai emmené que deux fois dans la pensine jusqu'à présent : une fois pour observer un de tes souvenirs et l'autre fois pour examiner un des miens. À présent c'est d'une autre personne qu'il va s'agir.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ton professeur de potions Severus Rogue.

Dumbledore tendit une main pour attraper un des innombrables flacons qui contenaient ses souvenirs et vraisemblablement aussi, les souvenirs d'autres personnes.

\- Prêt pour un nouveau voyage ?

\- Je suis toujours prêt.

\- Alors c'est parti.

 _C'est par une douce après-midi ensoleillée de printemps qu'ils atterrirent dans le parc de Poudlard à l'époque où Severus Rogue était encore jeune. Le futur professeur de potions était assis sous le vieux chêne séculaire du parc et révisait pour ses BUSE du mois de juin. À côté de lui se trouvait...ni plus ni moins que Narcissa Malefoy la mère de Drago, jeune fille ravissante à l'époque._

 _\- Alors comme ça tu t'en va l'année prochaine ? Interrogea le jeune Severus._

 _\- Oui normalement. Tu te sentiras bien seul après, non ?_

 _\- Je pense._

 _Soudain, des éclats de rire se firent entendre et le cauchemar de Severus apparu au grand jour : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin escortés par Peter Pettigrew se dirigeaient vers lui, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans leurs poches d'uniforme._

 _\- Eh les gars, regardez qui voilà ! Le petit génie des potions, Sev le grincheux ! Ça tombe bien, la journée n'a pas été très amusante mais maintenant ont va pouvoir s'amuser pas vrai ? Ricana James._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda agressivement Narcissa._

 _\- Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? Se moqua Remus. Ça se voit qu'elle ne m'a pas vu pendant la pleine lune !_

 _\- Ouais, je confirme, rajouta Sirius en sortant sa baguette. Et puis arrêtons les enfantillages, on a bien le droit de s'amuser._

 _En deux secondes Rogue se retrouva suspendu en l'air par les chevilles sous les yeux rigolards de la joyeuse bande. Soudain, un objet lourd tomba d'une des poches du Serpentard et roula dans l'herbe._

 _\- Peter, ramasse se qui vient de tomber, ordonna Sirius._

 _Le petit rouquin qui avait été bien discret jusqu'à présent, ne se fit pas prier et ramena son trésor auprès de ses camarades._

 _\- Non, pas ça ! S'écria Severus en gesticulant vainement pour récupérer son bien. Ça m'appartient, c'est un bijou de la famille !_

 _\- Oh, quel étrange objet ! S'exclama théâtralement James. Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne tête de crapaud ? J'aimerais en savoir plus._

 _\- JAMES CHARLUS POTTER ! Hurla une voix féminine reconnaissable entre milles. ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !_

 _Lily Evans s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers eux, ses beaux cheveux aubruns tournoyant autour d'elle. La jeune fille libéra Rogue du maléfice, et celui-ci retomba lourdement au sol._

 _\- Arrête de t'énerver ma puce, regarde ce que Peter à trouver._

 _\- Parce que en plus de faire du mal aux autres, vous volez en plus ?!_

 _Les quatre joyeux lurons rougirent furieusement en regardant leurs chaussures._

 _\- Rends-moi ça, ordonna Narcissa en s'approchant dangereusement de Lily._

 _Sans qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, le professeur Mac Gonnagal accouru, un air furieux peint sur le visage._

 _\- Tous les sept, dans mon bureau immédiatement !_

 _Les choses avaient encore mal tourné, mais pas pour Severus qui se disait que pour une fois il l'avait échapper belle. Au pire il écoperait d'une retenue et au mieux il avait échapper à cette bande de malfrats qui ne méritaient que d'être renvoyés de l'école._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent finalement chez le directeur, alignés tous ensemble devant son bureau._

 _\- Qui y a-t-il Minerva ?_

 _\- Vous le savez très bien Albus. Encore du grabuge dans l'enceinte de l'école, et ce n'est pas une première._

 _Elle posa sur son bureau le précieux objet auquel Severus tenait tant._

 _\- à qui appartient ceci ? Demanda Dumbledore de sa voix profonde._

 _\- C'est à moi monsieur, s'écria Severus._

 _James et Remus se mirent à ricaner mais un regard noir de Mac Gonnagal les firent taire._

 _Dumbledore les regarda tous gravement, les scrutant chacun du regard de façon très désagréable._

 _\- Tous les sept, je veux vous voir demain soir ici-même afin de mettre certaines choses au clair. Vous êtes tous de jeunes ignorants et c'est bien normal à vôtre âge, c'est pourquoi je pense que quelques apprentissages ne vous feront pas de mal. Commençons par le commencement._

 _Il posa devant leurs yeux un très vieux livre dont les pages jaunies tombaient presque en morceaux. Severus frissonna en reconnaissant sur une page du milieu son talisman._

 _\- Monsieur Potter, ce crapaud comme vous dites possède un artefact magique très puissant : un talisman. Monsieur Rogue, veuillez reprendre vôtre bien. Maintenant écoutez-moi tous : vous avez sans doute dû entendre parler d'une antique prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Quel rapport avec cet objet ? Demanda effrontément Sirius._

 _\- Le rapport monsieur Black, c'est que le propriétaire de ce talisman est l'héritier d'une des deux grandes lignées royales. Vous devriez savoir ça, non ?_


	15. La Stratégie

**Bonjour et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre. Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs ? Prêts pour suivre la suite des aventures de Drago, Hermione et compagnie ? Comme d'habitude je répondrais à toutes vos interrogations si des choses ne sont pas claires.**

 **J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La stratégie**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lundi matin, Ron se joignit à Harry pour prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils mangèrent en silence dans une ambiance pesante, Harry cherchant à se cacher derrière un nouveau numéro de La Gazette et Ron derrière son bras qui était posé en accoudoir sur la table.

\- Bon, et si ont arrêtait de faire les imbéciles Ron ?

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Harry soupira, rangea le journal dans son sac et regarda le rouquin dans les yeux.

\- à quoi est-ce que tu joues exactement ? Tu me dis qu'on est toujours amis, tu m'évite, tu me sauves la mise face à Cormac et puis tu m'évite à nouveau. Ça rime à quoi tout ce cirque ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

\- Eh bien...oui j'aimerais bien ! Pourquoi tu me parle sur ce ton ?!

Effectivement, le ton s'était mis à monter entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ça ne les empêcha pas de se lever et de poursuivre leur discussion en se dirigeant vers la classe de métamorphose.

\- Je m'en veut Harry.

\- Tu t'en veut ?

\- Oui. À cause de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione la semaine dernière. Elle a failli se noyer dans le lac noir si tu as envie de tout savoir. Je l'ai su en surprenant une conversation hier entre Zabini et Nott à ce sujet. Et...

Ron déglutit difficilement avant de regarder à nouveau Harry.

\- Et c'est ma faute. Depuis hier soir, je regrette de m'être disputé avec elle. Si je ne m'était pas emporté de la sorte peut-être qu'elle aurait fini par lâcher ce crétin de Mac Laggen. Mais il faut croire que notre dispute n'a fait que les rapprocher encore plus. Et voilà le résultat !

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cours tout en poursuivant leur conversation.

\- Tu ne sait pas pourquoi elle et Mac Laggen se sont quittés ? Je vais te le dire : ce monstre l'a odieusement trompée pour aller batifoler avec Parvati !

\- Je m'en doutait, soupira Harry.

\- Et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que c'est lui qui a tenter de la noyer, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de l'humiliation que je lui ai fait subir. Tu comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère après lui ?

\- Mais alors, arrête de m'éviter Ronald.

\- Je suis désolé vieux, mais je m'en veut tellement, tellement. J'ai été un imbécile du début à la fin. Au lieu de lui avouer mes sentiments, je bousille tout ce que j'ai construit avec elle depuis sept ans et je la jette involontairement dans les bras de Mac Laggen par la même occasion ; ensuite je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller la consoler après sa rupture ; et pour finir je ne suis même pas capable de la protéger des agressions dont elle a été victime.

Harry tapota maladroitement son ami, ému par les confidences du rouquin. C'était donc ça : Ron s'en voulait et souhaitait enterrer la hache de guerre. Depuis le temps que Harry attendait ce moment...

D'un commun accord, les deux Gryffondor décidèrent d'aller au chevet de Hermione une fois le soir venu.

 **.**

La jeune femme était endormie à cause des potions calmantes que l'infirmière lui avait prescrite, mais la voir comme ça étendue dans un lit bouleversa Ron. Il lui prit immédiatement la main, cherchant à lui transmettre un peu de chaleur extérieure par ce simple contact. Harry resta un peu en retrait, profondément peiné de découvrir l'étendue des dégâts. Il avait déjà plongé dans le lac noir durant sa quatrième année et il savait les conséquences qui pouvaient résulter d'un passage dans l'eau glaciale.

\- Je m'en veut tellement Harry.

\- C'est fini Ron, elle est hors de danger maintenant. Tu n'y est pour rien de toute façon.

\- Mais j'aurais dû être là pour...

Ron arrêta brusquement de parler et fixa un point invisible par delà les fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

\- ça va ? Demanda Harry.

\- Qui l'a sortie de l'eau ? Si ce n'est pas toi, ni moi, ni Mac Laggen...

\- C'est moi, déclara une voix traînante reconnaissable entre milles.

Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, le visage grave et ses yeux anthracites fixant scrupuleusement les deux Gryffondor.

Le cri de rage de Ron s'étrangla dans sa gorge devant le regard que lui lançait Drago. Derrière le roi des Serpentard, Blaise arriva le souffle court et lui saisit la manche de son uniforme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de revenir ici ? Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis, Drago !

\- J'aimerais juste mettre les choses au clair avec la belette et le balafré, histoire qu'ils sachent que j'ai risqué ma peau pour la vie d'une fille que je dédaigne de tout mon cœur. Alors Potter ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers eux. On veut sauver le monde mais ça n'arrive même pas à sauver sa meilleure amie ? Pitoyable.

Harry blêmit mais sortit sa baguette, se contenant à grand peine d'exploser de colère.

\- Tu mens Malefoy ! Tu n'est qu'un menteur comme toute ta famille !

La remarque fit sourire Drago, qui leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

\- Quel âge as-tu Potter ? 17 ans ? Je croyais que depuis le temps tu avait réussi à améliorer ta répartie, mais visiblement ton niveau est toujours aussi inconsistant.

\- Drago arrête ! S'énerva Blaise en lui saisissant de nouveau la manche. Tu est préfet-en-chef je te rappelle, alors montre l'exemple et cesse de lui répondre.

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, lorsqu'un gémissement douloureux se fit entendre. Les quatre jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un coup et observèrent Hermione qui était en train de se réveiller.

La jolie brune eu un sursaut de frayeur en voyant quatre pairs d'yeux masculines la fixer.

\- Hermione ça va ? Demanda aussitôt Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, oui tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Son regard se posa sur Drago et elle frissonna involontairement en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ?

Elle toisait Drago avec un regard meurtrier, lui signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à décamper sur-le-champ.

Mais le beau blond ne recula pas devant ce regard. Au contraire, il s'avança vers son lit malgré les supplications de Blaise et la carrure imposante de Ron.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Laisse-moi passer Weasmoche, petit conseil pour ta survie. Granger, tu avait encore oublier quelque chose près du vieux chêne.

Drago posa délicatement sa baguette sur la table de chevet puis tourna le dos à Hermione sans attendre le moindre remerciement.

Aussitôt un sentiment de profonde tristesse accabla la jeune femme : pourquoi Malefoy faisait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il pour ensuite l'enfoncer encore plus bas que terre ?

Blaise et Drago avaient déjà quittés l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers Ron et Harry.

\- Hermione, Ron voudrait te parler. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Se risqua Harry.

\- Non. Vas-t'en Ron, je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux voir personne. VAS-T'EN ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le rouquin blêmit et s'en alla rapidement, les jambes en guimauve et les mains tremblantes. Une expression de profonde tristesse se peignit sur le visage de Harry, désespéré en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se déchirer à nouveau.

Hermione fondit en larmes en le voyant partir lui aussi, et elle plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables.

 **.**

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin mais son état de santé était encore trop faible pour lui permettre de retourner en cours. Elle en profita pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses cours et de récupérer ceux que Harry avait pris pour elle. Quelle catastrophe de louper dix jours de cours l'année des ASPIC, se dit-elle.

Machinalement, elle frotta sa cheville gauche à présent guérie. Il lui arrivait cependant de ressentir des élancements à ce niveau-là si elle prenait une mauvaise position ( s'asseoir en tailleur par exemple ).

Lorsqu'elle revient en cours durant les jours suivants, de nombreux regards inquisiteurs se posèrent sur la préfète-en-chef de l'école. Mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour se remettre dans le bain et préparer ses examens.

 **.**

Le samedi suivant, elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque en train de prendre des notes sur un manuel de sortilèges de défense lorsque Neville arriva devant elle et la regarda de ses doux yeux bruns.

\- Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête des pages qu'elle dévorait depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Tu ne viens pas à Pré-au-Lard ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui par je ne sais quel miracle et la neige commence à fondre.

\- Désolé Neville mais j'ai un devoir à terminé en sortilèges.

\- Mais tu dois accompagner les troisième année, tu te souviens ?

\- Et alors ? Il y a un autre préfet-en-chef dans l'établissement.

\- Et bien justement, il a dit que les troisième année n'iraient pas au village si tous les préfets n'étaient pas présents.

Hermione regarda Neville pour vérifier s'il blaguait ou non. Mais force était de constater qu'il était on ne peu plus sérieux. Encore Malefoy bien sûr ! Celui-là ne manquait jamais de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et en plus elle était prête à parier qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour engager une conversation qui allait à coup sûr déplaire à la Gryffondor.

Résignée, Hermione rangea ses notes dans son sac et reposa le livre sur une étagère avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. C'est dans la cour devant l'entrée de l'école qu'elle vit un grand nombre d'élèves qui tenaient un bout de papier à la main. Rusard les faisait passer un par un pour vérifier si la signature adéquate était bien présente.

Hermione se permit un petit sourire en repensant au temps où elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Cependant son sourire ne dura que cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne voit Drago adossé nonchalamment contre la fontaine centrale de la cour. Il regardait la grande horloge de Poudlard d'un œil morne, sans doute pris d'un ennui profond.

\- Ah Granger, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je t'avoue que tu me déçois, moi qui te pensait plus ponctuelle.

\- Ne commence pas à me gonfler alors qu'on est pas encore partit. S'il te plaît contient-toi.

\- Tu ne peut pas t'empêcher d'être polie pas vrai ? Dit-il d'un air goguenard. Même avec un monstre comme moi. Monstre qui soit dit en passant t'as quand même sauver la vie.

Hermione serra les dents devant sa remarque, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait traiter une fois de monstre ? Juste une fois !

Satisfait de ses sages paroles, Drago se tourna vers le groupe compact d'élèves qui lui faisait face. Bientôt la petite troupe se mis en marche, non sans faire un énorme brouhaha dû à l'excitation d'une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tu ne trouve pas leur réaction un peu épidermique ? Questionna Drago.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est juste une sortie en plein air, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si excitant à ça. En plus qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Acheter des friandises chez Honeyducks, des objets chez Zonko et des plumes chez Scribenpenne. Ouah super l'après-midi !

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être ironique sans cesse Malefoy ? Laisse-les profiter, moi aussi j'étais très excitée lors de mes premières sorties au village.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Granger qui s'intéresse à autre chose qu'aux cours. Peut-être qu'il existe un moyen de te sauver de l'ennui existentiel finalement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le frapper et croisa les bras pour modérer l'envie qu'avait ses mains de s'emparer de sa baguette.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il accéléra le pas pour se mettre en tête du groupe. Énervée de se faire distancer, Hermione le rattrapa en courant à petites enjambées.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard. L'artère principale du village avait été parfaitement déblayée et ils pouvaient sans problème marcher les pieds au sec.

\- Bon, maintenant je suppose que tu n'a plus besoin de moi ? Déclara Hermione.

Drago ne lui répondit pas et dirigea vers une rue adjacente du village. Elle le rejoignit en courant.

\- Pourquoi tu me suit ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire : qu'est-ce que tu faisais le matin où...j'ai eu mon accident ?

\- Que voulait-tu que je fasse ? Je me promenais dans le parc, c'est tout.

Drago rentra dans une petite échoppe qui vendait des cigares de toutes sortes, espérant ainsi échapper à Hermione. Mais c'était peine perdu : elle rentra avec lui et continua de l'interroger du regard.

\- Non, sérieusement Malefoy. Je t'ai vu près du vieux chêne...

\- Alors c'était toi qui me suivais ! La coupa le Serpentard en saisissant violemment une boîte de cigares mexicains.

\- Monsieur, 25 mornilles s'il vous plaît, déclara le vendeur.

\- Drago paya la somme sans regarder le vendeur, fixant toujours Hermione. La jeune femme se sentit fondre devant son regard mais garda contenance en regardant le sol.

\- Granger, pourquoi me suivais-tu ? Je ne fais rien de mal, tu sais. Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher. Il existe seulement quelques endroits à Poudlard dont disons...tu ignores l'existence.

Il sortit de la boutique, toujours talonné par Hermione.

\- Mais tu as disparu à l'intérieur de l'arbre !

\- Et alors ? C'est un passage secret, un peu comme le saule cogneur. Parfois je l'emprunte pour aller me détendre un peu.

Hermione hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse. Drago s'éloigna d'elle et partit pour La Tête du Sanglier où se trouvait sans aucun doute les autres camarades de sa promotion.

 **.**

Le lendemain soir eu lieu une nouvelle fête dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la première depuis l'accident de Théo Nott quelques semaines plus tôt.

Pour une fois, Drago se décida à se détendre un peu au lieu de rester à se morfondre dans un coin. Le roi des Serpentard exécuta quelques pas de danse savamment chronométrés avant de pointer sa baguette vers le plafond de la salle commune : aussitôt une gerbe de confettis jaillit avant de retomber sur les têtes des étudiants.

Drago fût bientôt harceler par une nuée de harpies qui ne demandaient qu'à être la privilégiée d'un soir. Hilare, le beau blond les repoussa toutes gentiment tout en bavardant avec Montague au sujet des finances de ses parents.

Blaise s'éclipsa assez rapidement pour passer la soirée avec Tracey, ce qui déplu à Pansy. Pour se consoler la jolie brune se lova sur un sofa aux côtés des sœurs Grengrass.

Bien évidement c'était une très mauvaise idée de s'éclater un dimanche soir et rares furent les vert et argent qui réussirent à garder la face le lundi matin en cours de métamorphose.

Durant la pose déjeuner, Blaise s'assit à côté de Drago et le pris entre quatre yeux.

\- Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié petit blondinet. Tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué ce que tu fichait avec Granger sur le lac noir.

\- On en a déjà parler, non ? Tenta Drago.

\- Oh que non. Tes petites ruses ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, alors je t'écoute.

Drago picora dans son assiette en regardant ailleurs, cherchant à éviter le regard insistant de Blaise.

\- Très bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, cette petite fouineuse m'a suivi alors que j'allais chercher un objet que j'avais fait tomber dans le parc. Inutile que tu me demande de quoi il s'agissait, c'est un précieux bijou de famille auquel je tiens beaucoup. Au final, j'ai vu une silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'a agressée et l'a fait tomber à l'eau. Évidement je me suis jeté à l'eau comme un imbécile simplement parce que je croyais que c'était Pansy.

Blaise observa son meilleur ami d'un air songeur avant de revenir à son déjeuner.

\- Et à ton avis qui se cachait derrière cette capuche ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Personnellement je pencherai pour ce blaireau de Mac Laggen, mais avec les griffons on ne peut jurer de rien.

 **.**

Le soir même, Drago se rendit dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard pour reparler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Bonsoir mon jeune ami, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Drago se permit un petit sourire crispé avant de prendre place. Bien qu'il commença de plus en plus à prendre ses aises avec le directeur, il n'oubliait pas qu'il se trouvait face à un centenaire, et dans sa famille on lui avait toujours appris à respecter les anciens. C'était d'ailleurs une des rares valeurs familiales qu'il avait conserver.

\- Vous pouvez m'éclaircir sur certains points Dumbledore ?

\- Bien sûr. Veux-tu des gaufres au miel ? Elles viennent tout droit de France et elle sont excellentes d'après mon vieil ami Elphias Dodge.

\- Sans façon.

\- D'accord. Alors que veux-tu savoir précisément ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant pour le scruter de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- La signification de ce souvenir.

Dumbledore regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, l'air songeur. Il semblait qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de Drago en cet instant, puis il le regarda à nouveau.

\- Tu est bien le fils de Narcissa, aucun doute. C'était une bonne élève, préfète-en-chef de l'école durant sa dernière année comme toi aujourd'hui. Tu dois sans doute savoir que c'est d'elle que tu tiens ton talisman. Et également l'arche.

\- L'arche ?

\- Oui, le passage qui s'ouvre dans l'écorce du vieux chêne. C'est une des nombreuses facultés de cet artefact magique, quelques mots sont d'ailleurs précisés à ce sujet dans le livre. Narcissa s'entendait très bien avec Severus durant sa scolarité bien qu'elle ait deux ans et demi de plus que lui. Elle le traitait comme le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle lui a tout appris au sujet de ce talisman.

\- Et quel rapport entre ma mère, le professeur Rogue et les Gryffondor ?

\- Justement c'était le but de ce souvenir : te montrer comment Severus en est venu à s'allier avec ceux qui le maltraitait, et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils partagent tout les sept ensemble un lourd secret : la fameuse prophétie dont je te parle depuis le mois de septembre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis ?

\- Ça l'est suffisamment. J'aimerais maintenant que tu assimiles ce que tu as appris avec l'épouvantard et que tu commences à lire le vieux grimoire. Tu n'est pas obligé de tout lire, mais il y a certains points essentiels que tu dois savoir. Il faut que tu remontes le temps jusqu'aux origines pour comprendre d'où te viens le talisman et d'où viens la prophétie. Ce serait une grave erreur de penser que tout cela viens de nul part.

Drago hocha la tête et se leva avant d'échanger une brève poignée de main ( tout de même empreinte de sympathie ) avec Dumbledore.

\- Ah oui j'oubliais ! Une dernière chose : savez-vous pourquoi la plus grande peur de Rogue est la chauve-souris ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Un soir, James et Sirius ont humilié Severus en le suspendant à une branche du vieux chêne la tête en bas, et il est resté ainsi toute une nuit dans le parc du château. Comme tu le sait les chauve-souris adoptent cette position pour dormir, et elle se sont agglutinés contre lui à cause des ondes sonores qu'il produisait sans doute. Il en a été marqué à jamais.

Drago esquissa un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres et salua le directeur avant de prendre congé de lui.

 **.**

Hermione venait enfin de finir son TP de botanique et ses deux rouleaux de parchemin de traduction des runes anciennes qu'elle devait rendre dans une semaine. La préfète-en-chef hésitait entre retourner dans ses quartiers de préfète ou bien aller retrouver de la compagnie dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il était vrai que depuis bien trop longtemps elle évitait autant que possible d'aller dans la tour ouest du château car elle risquait fortement d'y croiser Ron ou même pire, son ex-petit ami Cormac.

Cependant elle se sentait différente depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Drago à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir mis certaines choses au clair avec le Serpentard, désormais il fallait en faire de même avec les autres. Le choc de sa noyade avait peu à peu estompé sa dépression causée par la rupture avec Cormac, mais elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup.

La jeune femme quitta la bibliothèque, quelques livres sous le bras. Sa décision était prise : elle irait retrouver les autres Gryffondor.

Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir à Harry comme excuse après ce qu'il c'est passé à l'infirmerie ? Se dit-elle tout en montant les escaliers principaux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione heurta brutalement une masse compacte et lâcha brusquement ses bouquins tout en se retenant à la rampe d'escalier pour ne pas s'étaler sur place.

\- Oh excusez-moi ! Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où...Malefoy ?!

Hermione s'était figée en reconnaissant le roi des Serpentard. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur devant la gêne soudaine de son homologue féminin et lui rendit ses livres après les avoir fait léviter d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ça drôle mais moi je viens de me rappeler d'un événement similaire : tu te souviens quand je t'ai apostrophée dans le Poudlard Express lors du premier jour de l'année ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit déjà ? Un truc dans le genre : tu bouches le passage. Je dit des choses vraiment vide de sens parfois, même Blaise m'a dit un jour que je devrais aller consulter un psycomage.

Drago se mis à rire, mais ce n'était pas le typique ricanement malefoyen que Hermione connaissait. Non, c'était un rire normal et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coloré et joyeux.

\- Pourquoi je te raconte ça ? Pourtant j'ai juste bu un verre de rhum avant le dîner, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Hermione ne pu masquer un petit rire nerveux en voyant Drago en train de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être comique en ce moment, encore pire que Ron et Dean réunis.

\- Au fait Granger : fait attention à mon ami Blaise, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge et plus particulièrement à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un rat de bibliothèque, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix suave.

\- Je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque ! S'écria Hermione en lui frappant l'épaule avec un de ses livres. Tu aimerais que je t'appelle la fouine, toi ?

\- Pff quelle différence ? Tu me méprises déjà, un sobriquet en plus ne changera pas la face du monde.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Granger ? Désolé de te le dire, mais là tu me bouchais vraiment le passage, alors fait un peu attention où tu vas. Tu as de la chance que j'ai un sens de l'équilibre hors-norme, si c'était Weasmoche il t'aurait entraîner dans sa chute. Tu verras, un jour tu remercieras Merlin d'avoir mis Drago Malefoy sur ta route.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans la tour de Gryffondor. Intraitable ce Malefoy, il ne grandira sans doute jamais, se dit-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire cependant, en repensant à l'air songeur qu'il avait pris dans les escaliers. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, des larmes de rire perlant aux coins de ses yeux sous le regard déconcerté de Ron et Harry qui faisaient une partie d'échecs sorciers.

\- Hermione ? Demanda prudemment le brun. Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui tout va bien Harry. Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est drôle...

\- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

Hermione arrêta brusquement de rire et tenta de reprendre un air sérieux qui convenait mieux à son rang de préfète-en-chef.

\- Oh rien du tout. C'est une blague que j'ai entendue en passant, rien de bien intéressant.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu puis repris sa partie avec Ron ( qui n'avait pas ajouter un mot ).

Hermione eu une soudaine envie de les enlacer tout les deux dans ses bras, comme avant.

L'épisode comique avec Drago l'avait fait véritablement revivre et elle se sentait d'humeur à pardonner, à rire et à plaisanter. Ron dû le remarquer car il bâcla la fin de la partie et prétexta un mal de tête pour aller s'isoler dans son dortoir.

\- C'est super de retrouver enfin la vraie Hermione, déclara Harry en fixant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

\- Il n'y a pas de fausse Hermione. Mais oui, je vais mieux effectivement.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Mais regarde-toi enfin, tu es rayonnante ! S'esclaffa son ami.

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent légèrement devant le compliment mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et mis son sac sur son épaule.

\- Je vais aller me coucher Harry. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

 **.**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la neige fondit entièrement mais fut remplacée par des averses torrentielles qui transformèrent le parc de Poudlard en véritable bourbier. Il pleuvait sans discontinuer, rendant évidement toute sortie impossible.

Un soir après les cours, Harry vit Ron le rejoindre au coin du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Tu as lu l'article du _Daily Prophet_ de ce matin ? Demanda le brun.

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Marietta Edgecombe est décédée il y a peu. Un accident soi-disant, mais il s'agit sûrement d'un meurtre.

\- Qu'avais-elle à se reprocher ?

\- Mais enfin Ron ! Tu sais bien qu'elle nous a trahis en cinquième année. Il doit y avoir la moitié de Poudlard qui la haïssait, et au ministère aussi apparemment.

\- Elle travaillait au ministère ?

\- Oui, dans le même département que sa mère.

Harry regarda fixement le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée en repensant à la liste noire qu'il avait décodée durant les vacances de Noël. Il détestait mentir et cacher cela à Ron, mais c'était pour son bien. Son meilleur ami avait d'autres soucis à gérer en ce moment de toute façon alors autant le laisser tranquille.

Mais il y avait un problème, indéniablement. Un très gros problème. Marietta figurait sur la liste noire. Tout comme Neville, Hermione et Théo Nott qui avaient tous été clairement victimes d'une tentative d'assassinat.

Et le plus inquiétant dans tout ça, c'est que la liste était encore longue. Il fallait que Harry prévienne dans les plus brefs délais les personnes visés. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, maintenant il était temps d'agir. À Poudlard personne n'était mort pour le moment. Pour le moment.

 **.**

Hermione passa par le portrait qui permettait d'accéder aux quartiers des préfets et trouva Drago avachi comme à son habitude dans un pouf rembourré de couleur verte.

Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, exprimant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude par ce simple regard.

\- Eh Granger !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cracha-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

\- Il t'arrive quoi en ce moment ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu fais la pluie et le beau temps ces derniers jours. Je te rappelle que tu as une dette envers moi après ton sauvetage miracle.

\- Moi, avoir une dette envers toi ? Éprouver de la gratitude envers toi ? Jamais de la vie ! Ce que tu as fait pour moi n'efface pas toutes les insultes et tout les affronts que tu m'a fait subir et que tu continues à me faire subir. Alors navrée de briser tes petits rêves d'enfant gâté, mais on ne m'achète pas comme ça Malefoy !

\- Pourquoi tu est venu me parler à Pré-au-Lard dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi tu as rit lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aller voir un psycomage ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'a sauvée de la noyade si c'est pour ensuite me...me...oh je ne trouve pas les mots tellement tu es odieux ! Je t'ai remercié je te rappelle, juste pour infos mais ça ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid.

Drago pinça les lèvres et regarda ailleurs. Oui elle avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça et il s'en voulait. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il avait espéré se rattraper lors de leur accrochage dans les escaliers, mais visiblement il avait lamentablement échoué. Qu'avait-il espéré de toute façon ? Si c'était elle qui lui avait dit ça, il lui en aurait terriblement voulu. Pour la première fois il comprenait la réaction d'Hermione.

\- Dis-moi Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé exactement avec Mc Laggen ?

Ce brusque changement de sujet sembla la déconcerter, lui enlevant toute possibilité de répartie, ou presque. Drago observa attentivement son visage et y lu la même tristesse infinie que lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés pour le médaillon.

\- ça te plaît n'est-ce pas ? Ça te plaît de voir la détresse, la tristesse, la souffrance, le désespoir et la honte sur mon visage ? Tu t'en délecte. Parce que après tout, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis rien.

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau embués par les larmes, comme bien trop souvent ses derniers temps. En revanche elle parvenait à garder une posture fière, le nez droit, la tête haute, les sourcils froncés en signe d'abnégation et les poings serrés en signe de colère.

Drago était atterré. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, plus maintenant. Il avait grandit, il était passé à autre chose. Il était l'un des deux élus de la prophétie, il en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur son passé et sur celui de cette étrange légende. Toutes ses histoires de sang étaient passées au second plan et il n'était pas un monstre au point de se réjouir à la vue de quelqu'un en détresse. Au contraire même. Sauf qu'il avait toujours ce masque du méchant Malefoy, et elle avait bien raison de le considérer à l'image de ce qu'il avait été pendant tant d'années.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le regard perçant d'Hermione se reporta sur la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

\- Passe-moi cette bouteille, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contestation.

\- Il en est hors de..

\- Maintenant !

Drago fit léviter la bouteille d'alcool, que la jolie brune saisit avec brusquerie avant de boire une bonne rasade de whisky à même le goulot.

\- Granger je t'en prie arrête, dit-il calmement sur un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui était en fait légèrement suppliant.

\- Arrêter pour quoi ? Pour continuer à ressentir cette souffrance qui ne me lâche pas ? Pour continuer à subir tes sarcasmes ? Non merci.

Drago se leva d'un bond, tel un félin à la démarche souple et rapide. Il retira immédiatement la bouteille des lèvres d'Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à boire une autre gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- Granger je ne pensait pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Tu prends vraiment tout au premier degré, ça ne serait pas possible que tu te mette à ma place deux secondes ? J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi. Pour toi Granger. Et je n'ai jamais attendu aucun remerciement de ta part parce que dans le fond je voulais que tu continues à me haïr. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai bien vu que Mc Laggen t'avais trompée, qu'il t'avait anéantie. Qui aime bien châtie bien, n'est-il pas vrai ? Moi j'apprécie les femmes qui ont du répondant. Et pendant un temps, tu n'avait plus de répondant Granger. Tu en a même laisser ta haine de côté. La seule chose dont je me délecte chez toi, c'est la haine sans relâche que tu me voue, et ça n'a pas raté : j'ai ravivé la flamme qui était éteinte.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et elle se mit à papillonner des cils pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa lèvre inférieure était secouée par des tremblements. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête à une vitesse sidérante. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir Malefoy sous un nouveau jour, celle d'un homme intelligent, compréhensif et courageux. Mais aussi terriblement pervers. Elle avait vu à travers son masque, à travers sa carapace l'espace de quelques secondes.

Drago vit bien qu'elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son, qu'elle était bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle était à nouveau si fragile en cet instant, si loin de la femme forte et fière qui le méprisait vraiment. Et cette fragilité le bouleversait lui aussi, lui donnait envie de la réconforter pour lui rendre espoir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle abandonne, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa meilleure ennemie dépérir, parce qu'il aimait l'affrontement et parce qu'enfin, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle abandonne le combat pour qu'il puisse continuer à la mépriser et ne plus ressentir cette pitié et cette compassion qui lui laminait le cœur lorsqu'il jetait son regard sur ses deux yeux noisettes baignés par les larmes.


	16. Le pousseur de bois

**Bien le bonjour à tous les lecteurs et surtout MERCI ! sincèrement, j'ai été agréablement surpris de lire vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre. Cela me motive encore plus à écrire et ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Alors un grand merci, c'est tellement gratifiant de voir son travail récompensé par des lecteurs qui ont eu plaisir à lire votre histoire.**

 **Réponse à une review anonyme :**

 **Wizzzy : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. Je suis heureux que tu aimes la façon dont je représente Dumbledore, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce personnage. Pour l'avoir souvent vu méconnaissable dans la plupart des fics, j'ai essayé de brosser un portrait de lui qui soit vraiment réaliste et qui corresponde mieux à celui d'une personne de son âge ( sagesse, fatigue, lenteur des mouvements, mais vivacité d'esprit ). Quant à la suite, je te laisse découvrir.**

 **N'oubliez pas que l'histoire est en vie grâce à vous, sans vous ça n'a plus du tout la même saveur. Si tous ceux qui aiment me laissaient un message se serait encore mieux, mais on ne peut pas demander le soleil et la lune. Pour l'instant je suis suffisamment satisfait comme ça, j'espère que ça va toujours autant vous plaire.**

 **Oh, j'ai failli oublier : bon anniversaire à Emma Watson ! 27 ans déjà, ce que le temps passe vite...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le pousseur de bois**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit de particulier à cette journée, maugréa Ron.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu ne le pense pas vraiment, répliqua Dean en riant.

\- Non je suis sérieux. Il suffit de regarder le temps qu'il fait en ce moment. Et puis honnêtement je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un événement particulier qui c'est déroulé le jour de la St Valentin.

\- Et bien pour moi c'est une journée particulière.

Dean se leva de son fauteuil lorsqu'il vit Ginny sortir du dortoir des filles, et l'enlaça tendrement sous l'œil sceptique de Ron.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait que ce jour-là était particulier ? Comme si il y avait un menu spécial au dîner. Halloween au moins était une vraie fête, qui avait un sens. Pas comme ce ridicule 14 février. Et Ron savait que la journée allait être longue et rude pour lui.

Le rouquin descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et s'installa en face de Harry, qui comme à son habitude lisait un journal devant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- J'ai déjà envie de dégobiller par terre, lâcha Ron en jetant un regard noir à Ernie Mc Milan et Hannah Abot qui s'embrassaient à la table des Poufsouffle.

\- Détend-toi un peu Ron, peut-être que si tu arrêtais d'observer sans arrêt les autres tu passerais une journée plus agréable.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu ne peut pas dire des choses comme ça Harry. C'est eux qui m'observent, à croire qu'on a plus le droit de se balader en solitaire. Non mais je te jure, une fête de l'amour il n'y a pas plus hypocrite dans tout le calendrier.

Harry se retenait à grand peine de rabattre le caquet à son ami, déjà qu'il avait mal dormi et qu'une matinée épuisante s'annonçait pour les septième année avec leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En terme d'agacement Ron pouvait être pire qu'Hermione parfois, et en ce moment Harry n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de ces petits désagréments.

Malheureusement pour lui, le brun à lunettes dû partager son pupitre avec le rouquin durant leur cours de la matinée.

\- Bien, déclara le professeur Cubbins. Aujourd'hui nous débutons un nouveau chapitre qui porte sur les artefacts de magie noire, un chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience je suppose.

\- Comme si on étaient impatients d'aller en cours, marmonna Ron à l'intention d'Harry.

\- Monsieur Weasley, si vous avez une remarque à faire il serait judicieux que toute la classe en profite.

Au fond de la salle, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à ricaner ce qui fit rougir instantanément les oreilles de Ron.

Après la fin du cours, Ron décida de se rendre au stade de quidditch pour s'entraîner en vue du match du samedi suivant. Et puis comme ça, il en profiterait pour s'éloigner de la ribambelle d'amoureux qui s'embrassaient sous le gui dans les couloirs du château. Et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il aurait aimer passer une bonne St Valentin, notamment avec Hermione.

 **.**

À Pré-au-Lard l'ambiance était festive en dépit du mauvais temps. De nombreux étudiants étaient venu faire un tour pour aller manger un casse-croûte le temps de la pose déjeuner. Parmi la joyeuse foule, Blaise et Tracey réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'au marchand de saucisses installé en face des Trois Balais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te commande ma belle ?

\- Deux chipolatas s'il te plaît.

\- Et avec ça ?

\- Un verre d'hydromel.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre la même chose. Bonjour, dit-il au vendeur. Quatre chipolatas et deux verres d'hydromel !

\- Ça marche. Ça vous fera 7 mornilles.

Blaise déposa la monnaie sur le comptoir avant de s'installer à une table en extérieur qui était protégée du vent et de la pluie par un gigantesque store aux armoiries de Poudlard.

Tracey se serra contre son petit ami avec un ravissant sourire sur le visage, défiant toutes les filles qui regardaient Blaise de s'approcher.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi possessive, déclara le métis.

\- Tu l'es aussi, si ça peut te rassurer...

\- Ah oui, mais moi c'est différent. Quand tu as un ami qui répond au nom de Drago Malefoy, mieux vaut couvrir tes arrières.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu me parle de lui à chaque fois ?

\- Mais je ne parle pas de lui à chaque fois ! S'offusqua Blaise. Eh ma puce ? Regarde-moi.

Tracey tourna vers lui son visage angélique encadré par une soyeuse cascade de cheveux blonds couleur miel.

\- Avec qui est-ce que je passe du bon temps en ce moment ?

Il lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt, la faisant sourire encore plus.

\- C'est avec moi.

\- Oui exactement. Alors je me contrefiche de Drago pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'ils virent un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais se diriger dans leur direction tout en jouant des coudes au milieu de la foule.

\- Potter ? Quel bon vent t'amène ? Ricana Blaise.

\- Salut, répondit le Survivant en prenant place sur un banc en face des deux tourtereaux. Tu est Tracey Davis n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Blaise regarda étrangement Harry, gardant fermement son bras accroché à la taille de sa copine.

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Potter ?

\- C'est très important, insista le brun à lunettes. Tu peux écouter si tu veux Zabini.

\- Alors que voulais-tu me dire ? Questionna Tracey en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe à Blaise de se taire.

\- Je sais que vous allez trouver ça dingue tout les deux, mais il y a un grave danger qui rôde dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Blaise se pencha en avant, très intéressé soudainement. Tracey blêmit légèrement et sa respiration s'accéléra.

\- Pour être plus précis, j'ai trouvé un message codé dans les cachots il y a quelques mois et...tenez voici une copie de l'original.

Il posa sur la table le sinistre papier, attendant avec appréhension la réaction des deux Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une liste noire, murmura Harry pour que personne ne l'entende à part eux. Une liste de gens à tuer ici même à Poudlard. Et tu est sur cette liste Tracey. C'est pour ça que je voulais te prévenir.

La jeune femme avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri tandis que Blaise déglutissait péniblement, ayant en plus une forte envie de recracher son déjeuner.

\- S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne. J'ai déjà mis au courant deux de mes camarades de Gryffondor, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas. Zabini, tu est le seul qui n'est pas concerné à être au courant de cette liste alors je compte sur ta discrétion.

\- C'était donc ça..., marmonna le métis.

\- De quoi ?

\- L'empoisonnement de Théodore, c'était ça.

\- Tu parles de Théodore Nott ? Oui il est sur la liste. Lui aussi à eu des problèmes ?

\- Un peu qu'il en a eu, rétorqua Blaise d'un air sombre. Trois semaines à l'infirmerie, voilà le bilan.

Harry se leva et le regarda une dernière fois de ses yeux émeraudes.

\- Je le répète : n'en parlez à personne. Il y a des individus dangereux à Poudlard, tant qu'on ne les a pas identifiés il ne faut se confier à personne.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Blaise, car il savait que le métis était un proche de Drago. Puis il tourna les talons et disparu comme il était venu, laissant Tracey totalement déboussolée et Blaise assez anxieux.

 _-_ _Incendio !_ Formula-t-il avant de prendre la main de sa petite amie et de s'en aller. La copie brûla d'un coup, effaçant toute trace de la liste noire.

 **.**

Drago contempla son assiette comme s'il s'agissait d'une carcasse d'animal en décomposition, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi bien peignés que d'ordinaire.

La conversation plutôt houleuse qu'il avait eu avec Hermione quelques jours plus tôt n'était pas étrangère à son état quelque peu fébrile. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier et oublier tout ça, mais c'était impossible : chaque fois, le visage de la préfète-en-chef abasourdie lui revenait en mémoire. Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir la choquer à ce point là.

Le beau blond se força à se servir un verre d'eau et bu quelques petites gorgées. Pouah ! Horrible ce truc, se dit-il en grimaçant.

Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un bon verre de gin, voilà tout. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu d'eau d'ailleurs ?

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Pansy, qui s'assit à côté de lui avec un grand sourire vissé aux lèvres.

\- Dragichou ? J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Tu adores les surprises pas vrai ? Dit-elle d'un air surexcité.

Il avait déjà mal au crâne rien qu'en entendant sa voix aiguë, et se retient fermement pour ne pas lui balancer une petite pique malefoyenne à la figure, du type : « moi aussi j'en ait une, tiens voilà mon poing ! ». Il était lui-même surpris de la capacité qu'il avait désormais à se maîtriser et à rester courtois dans les circonstances les plus difficiles. Il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait même pas fait semblant de l'écouter et l'aurait envoyer sur les roses.

\- Oui Pansy, je suis super impatient de savoir ce que c'est, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, dit Drago d'une voix monotone sans même quitter son assiette des yeux.

Son ironie et son hypocrisie ne semblèrent pas refroidir Pansy outre mesure, tellement elle était excitée. Elle en sautillait presque sur place.

\- Viens, la surprise t'attend aux cachots !

Elle lui prit la main, et il la suivit en maugréant dans sa barbe. Mieux valait tout de même qu'il soit débarrassé d'elle pour le reste de la journée, sinon elle n'aurait pas arrêter de le harceler pour lui montrer le cadeau.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentard et Pensy agrippa son uniforme pour lui désigner un gros paquet posé dans un coin.

\- Va l'ouvrir ! Vite ! Je veux savoir ce que tu en pense !

Drago ouvrit le paquet sans aucun enthousiasme. Il ne recevait jamais de cadeaux, et trouvait cela très bien comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait refuser devant l'impatience de Pansy et finit par déchirer l'emballage.

\- Oh mais dit-moi c'est...

\- La nouvelle collection de chez Madame Guipure ! Alors, ça te plaît ?

Drago ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant les vêtements qui se trouvaient pliés soigneusement dans du papier kraft.

\- Il y a une paire de chaussures, une écharpe, des chaussettes, deux pantalons, des caleçons, trois chemises et deux pulls si je ne me trompe pas.

Le roi des Serpentard lui donna un baiser, ce qui était sa manière de la remercier. Il la laissa ensuite seule, lui disant qu'il demanderait à un elfe de lui monter ses affaires dans ses appartements et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper.

 **.**

Le soir venu, Drago retourna dans la salle commune des vert et argent pour faire ses devoirs en compagnie de Blaise. En cette soirée de St Valentin l'ambiance était cependant loin d'être au travail : Les sœurs Grengrass n'arrêtaient pas de glousser en entendant les histoires que Pansy leur racontait d'une voix haut perché ; Gregory Goyle et Théo Nott s'étaient retirés dans le dortoir des garçons pour plus d'intimité ; et pour finir, Tracey était pendue au cou de Blaise.

\- Alors, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda le beau blond.

\- Très chouette ! Tu aurais du venir, il y avait des saucisses d'un tel goût...

\- Pansy m'a dit qu'elle t'avait offert un cadeau, rajouta Tracey. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu sais bien quels sont les goûts de Pansy en matière de présents. Ce sont des fringues comme toujours. Je dois quand même avouer qu'elle sait y faire en la matière, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la dernière collection de Madame Guipure.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça ? Se moqua Blaise.

\- Excuse-moi d'être du Dieu vivant, ce n'est pas facile tout les jours tu sais.

\- Pansy ne sort même plus avec toi, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Ne me dit pas qu'elle a encore un faible pour toi ? Après tout ce que tu lui a fait ?

Drago préféra ne pas répondre à toutes ses questions et se contenta de se servir le verre de gin auquel il pensait depuis ce midi.

Le lendemain le temps ne s'améliora guère, la pluie fouettait les grandes fenêtres de Poudlard et le vent s'engouffrait dans les moindres interstices. Avec une météo pareille, Hermione ne pouvait qu'être plus heureuse encore de pouvoir se réfugier à la bibliothèque après les heures de cours. C'était en effet l'un des endroits les mieux chauffés au château.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que cela réchauffait son cœur, toujours terriblement meurtri. Meurtri à cause de ce que lui avait dit son homologue masculin. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il méprisait toutes formes de remerciements qu'elle pouvait lui dire et qu'il préférait qu'elle le haïsse. Mais pourquoi ? Se demanda la brune. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi portait-il ce masque ?

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été pour elle quelqu'un d'horriblement complexe, à la limite de la schizophrénie et du dédoublement de la personnalité. Mais elle devait avouer que là, il lui avait fait peur. Lorsqu'elle l'avait heurter dans les escaliers il lui avait dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller voir un psycomage, et bien il avait sans doute raison.

Mais elle secoua la tête de dépit : non ce n'était pas lui qui devait aller voir un psycomage, c'était elle. C'était elle qui n'allait pas bien, oui c'était sans doute ça.

Loin de la réconforter, ses tristes pensées la désespérèrent encore davantage.

Concentre-toi bon sang, se dit-elle en reprenant violemment les feuilles de parchemin sur lesquels elle travaillait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle ne sentit pas une présence se rapprocher derrière et l'observer en silence durant plusieurs minutes, si bien qu'elle sursauta brusquement lorsque Drago s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Navré de t'importuner Granger, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

La jolie brune se crispa instinctivement en le sentant si proche et se força à garder un minimum de contenance. En ce moment elle aurait bien voulu tomber sur tout le monde sauf lui, mais bien sûr il fallait qu'il vienne la voir.

\- Je t'écoute Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me rende un service ?

\- Ça dépend de quoi il retourne. Mais je t'en prie continu Malefoy, dit-elle sans essayer de masquer le mépris dans sa voix.

\- Tu m'en veut encore à propos de ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière ? Dit-il d'un air goguenard.

\- Tais-toi et dit-moi plutôt ta requête, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu sais, je t'avait parler d'une enquête qu'on devait mener à deux. Tu t'en rappelle ? Lorsque je t'ai montré la fiole de poison ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Et bien justement, le directeur veut nous parler tous les deux à propos de ça. Tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénients j'espère ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me demande mon avis ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu poses ta main sur ma cuisse ?

Hermione s'aperçut soudainement que sa main était effectivement posée sur la jambe de Drago, alors qu'elle avait cru tenir les rebords de sa chaise. Affreusement gênée, Hermione bafouilla des excuses inaudibles en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Bon, là n'est pas la question. Il faut y aller maintenant, dit-il en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Hermione rangea ses affaires avant de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle n'y était pas allé depuis fort longtemps, mais il lui semblait que Drago en revanche y était très à son aise. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir et ne regarda pas Dumbledore, préférant contempler les tableaux des différents directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard.

\- Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy, ravi de vous accueillir, déclara Dumbledore.

Hermione s'assit en face de lui, droite comme un piquet sur sa chaise.

\- Si je vous ait convoqué ici, c'est en vertu d'un nouveau décret du Ministère de la Magie qui stipule qu'en vue des derniers événements survenus à Poudlard, une sécurité renforcée devrait être mise en œuvre. Comme vous le savez, les membres du bureau des Aurors sont fortement occupés ses derniers temps et ne peuvent donc pas protéger l'école.

\- Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? S'écria brusquement Drago. Le danger est entre ses murs, pas dehors ! Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un se serait amusé à s'infiltrer au château pour verser du poison dans des verres ?

Hermione tourna un regard scandalisé vers lui. Comment osait-il interrompre Dumbledore ?

Mais le vieil homme souriait, l'air nullement contrarié par la remarque véhémente de son jeune pensionnaire.

\- C'est là que vous intervenez Drago. Le décret du Ministère accorde des fonctions supplémentaires aux préfets de l'établissement, notamment celle de pouvoir enquêter sur les mystérieux événements qui ont eu lieu ses derniers mois. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'espère que vous effectuez vos rondes de nuit tous les deux ?

Les deux préfets-en-chef se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione déclara d'un air assuré :

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait. Monsieur Malefoy, vous viendrez me faire vos comptes-rendus quand vous le souhaitez.

Dumbledore leur serra la main avant de les accompagner jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Hermione jeta un regard mauvais à son homologue masculin.

\- De quel droit oses-tu intervenir lorsque Dumbledore prend la parole ? Le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'avais mon mot à dire.

\- Tu avais ton mot à dire ? Tu as conscience de la chance que tu as d'être bien considéré par le directeur ?

\- N'oublie pas que le roi à Poudlard, c'est moi.

Elle arrêta de marcher et le fixa, l'air abasourdie.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu est derrière tout ça ?

\- Derrière quoi ? Tu ne va pas me soupçonner de complot, Granger ? C'est ridicule comme idée.

\- Harry a plutôt l'air de penser le contraire. Je surveillerais mes paroles si j'étais toi.

\- Potter ne me connaît pas, et je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser de moi du moment qu'il se le garde pour lui.

\- En attendant, il va falloir que tu change certaines mauvaises habitudes si tu veux qu'on travaillent ensemble toi et moi, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Parce que tu espère que je te ferais ce plaisir, Granger ? Ce serait mal me connaître.

 **.**

Le stade était déjà aux trois quart plein lorsque Hermione prit place dans les gradins, une bièraubeurre dans chaque main. Abrité sous un grand parapluie bleu, Neville lui fit de grands gestes de la main pour lui montrer où il était.

Avec un grand sourire, elle lui tendit sa boisson et il la remercia chaleureusement tout en trinquant avec Ginny, qui était assise juste à côté.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit les Serpentard encourager les Serdaigle. Super, la moitié du stade était contre eux. Seuls les Poufsouffle restaient neutres. Heureusement, la partie des gradins réservée aux Gryffondor faisait entendre sa voix.

Lorsque l'équipe des rouge et or conduite par leur capitaine Harry, fit son entrée sur le terrain les gradins se mirent à trembler sous l'effet de l'effervescence des supporters de Gryffondor.

\- Allez Harry ! T'es le meilleur, ramène la coupe à la maison ! Hurla quelqu'un près de l'oreille d'Hermione, qui se décala de plusieurs centimètres en se massant les tempes.

Emmenée par sa capitaine Cho Chang, l'équipe de Serdaigle fit son entrée sur le terrain. La jolie chinoise alla serrer la main de Harry, chacun échangeant un regard intense envers l'autre. Ce n'était pas un regard de sympathie, mais de défi : le match était lancé.

\- Et le vif d'or est lâché par l'arbitre ! Que le match commence ! Hurla Parvati dans son micro.

À côté d'elle, le professeur Mc Gonnagal affichait un air pincé, souhaitant sans doute qu'elle baisse le ton de plusieurs décibels.

À la grande stupeur des Gryffondor le match fut rapidement maîtriser par Serdaigle, grâce à une Cho Chang exceptionnelle au poste de poursuiveuse. Ron ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire face aux boulets de canons décochés par la capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

\- Et cinquante à vingt pour Serdaigle ! Incroyable ! Commenta Parvati dans son micro.

Évidemment, toutes les pairs d'yeux des rouge et or étaient fixées sur Harry. Tout le monde savait que la délivrance ne pourrait venir que de lui comme ça avait déjà été le cas face à Poufsouffle lors du premier match de la saison.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor essayer de ne pas penser à tout le stade qui le regardait, tentant d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée. Céline Fawcett l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle était très agile, évitant tous les cognards envoyés contre elle. Décidément la tâche n'allait pas être facile. Lorsque Serdaigle marqua son septième but de la soirée, la pluie se mis à tomber à verses, rendant la visibilité très réduite pour Harry dont les lunettes étaient obstruées par les gouttes de pluie qui lui giclaient à la figure. Et bien sûr, il fallait que le vif d'or reste introuvable...

\- Soixante-dix à cinquante pour Serdaigle ! S'écria Parvati. Allez Gryffondor, il faut remonter tout ça !

Mc Gonnagal ne sembla que très peu goûter à cet excès de favoritisme de la part de la commentatrice, qui lui rappelait Lee Jordan en cet instant.

Ron avait les plus grandes peines du monde à arrêter le souaffle, en grande partie parce qu'il n'était pas aidé par sa défense mais surtout parce qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres devant soi avec cette pluie. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin vit une petite balle dorée voleter dans sa direction.

\- Harry par ici ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Le Survivant n'entendait pas grand chose à cause du bruit qui venait des gradins et de l'averse qui le trempait jusqu'aux os. En revanche, il vit son gardien lui faire des signes et comprit immédiatement que le vif d'or était en vue. Harry fonça d'un coup dans la direction des grands arceaux, et l'attrapeuse adverse ne se fit pas prier pour le coller aux basques.

\- Et quatre-vingt à soixante-dix pour Gryffondor ! La belle remontée se poursuit !

Si les poursuiveurs de l'équipe des rouge et or faisaient bien leur travail, on ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour les batteurs Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote. Surtout pour Jimmy. Le pauvre ne savait pas quoi faire avec une batte entre les mains, lui qui n'avait pourtant pas été si mauvais lors du match précédent était littéralement en train de se liquéfier sous l'orage écossais.

Ron arrêta un nouveau tir de Cho pendant que Harry se rapprochait du vif d'or en faisant des tours de terrain de plus en plus rapides.

\- Mais que fait Jimmy Peakes ? Demanda Parvati depuis son micro. Il envoie ses cognards n'importe comment, il est en train de pénaliser gravement son équipe.

Loin d'apaiser le jeune joueur, ce commentaire le rendit encore plus nerveux et il fit de grands moulinets imprécis avec sa batte.

Malgré les grandes difficultés à éviter les cognards envoyés par leur propres batteurs, les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor marquèrent encore deux buts. Leur avance était confortable. Harry cependant, n'était toujours pas parvenu à se défaire du marquage de son adversaire et à l'entraîner sur une fausse piste. En tout cas, impossible de faire une feinte de Wronski par ce temps exécrable. Il s'éleva encore en altitude afin de se mettre à hauteur des arceaux géants, vers lesquels le vif d'or se dirigeait à nouveau.

\- Oh mon dieu, mais que fait Jimmy Peakes ?! S'exclama encore Parvati.

Le malheureux batteur de Gryffondor envoya le cognard droit sur Ron, qui fit une acrobatie aérienne pour l'éviter. Mais les deux attrapeurs se trouvaient juste derrières les cages du gardien et n'avaient pas vu le cognard qui fonçait droit sur eux.

Dans un effort désespéré, Ron pointa sa baguette sur Harry pour éviter la collision.

 _\- Elasticus !_

Harry fut brutalement tiré en arrière et dû se raccrocher aux arceaux en bois pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. En revanche, l'attrapeuse adverse en profita pour prendre le vif d'or...avant que le cognard ne percute son balai et ne le réduise en milles morceaux.

Alors qu'elle tombait en chute libre, Dean se porta à la rescousse et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

\- Et 220 à 100 pour Serdaigle, score final ! Grosse déception pour Gryffondor ! Il faut dire que la prestation de Peakes laisse à désirer ! Commenta Parvati.

Harry était écœuré de perdre de cette façon, mais il fallait accepter la défaite sans protester. Toute l'équipe des rouge et or rentra au vestiaire sous la pluie battante tandis que le stade se vidait rapidement.

 **.**

Hermione partit faire sa ronde de nuit alors que Drago dormait profondément dans la chambre d'en face. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas dit la vérité à Dumbledore : à cause des événements des semaines précédentes, elle avait négliger ses fonctions de préfète, ce qu'elle aurait penser inimaginable il y a encore quelques mois de cela. Mais voilà, elle était humaine comme tout le monde et ses faiblesses avaient éclaté au grand jour, notamment au contact d'un insupportable blondinet.

Faiblement éclairés par des torches, les couloirs du château étaient lugubres et froids et cela lui donnait peu envie de s'attarder mais plutôt de retourner se coucher sous ses couvertures. Hermione serra fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts, articulant un Lumos pour se rassurer un peu plus. Pour une fois qu'elle était seule, elle pouvait se mettre à réfléchir à loisir sans subir le regard des autres. Il fallait qu'elle découvre de quoi retournait les mystérieux dangers de Poudlard dont avait parler Drago dans le bureau du directeur, et visiblement il avait l'air plus avancé qu'elle sur la question. Et Hermione détestait être devancée par quelqu'un.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas tout de suite la tapisserie devant laquelle elle passait. Mais soudain, elle vit une étrange lueur et se retourna. Les motifs de la tapisserie brillaient dans l'ombre, ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec ceux de Barnabas Le Follet. Intriguée, Hermione souleva la tapisserie et découvrit un corridor sombre et humide qui descendait vers les profondeurs du château. Devait-elle s'y aventurer ou bien rebrousser chemin de peur de se fourrer dans des ennuis plus grands qu'elle ?

Après mûre réflexion, elle décida d'opter pour la solution qui lui paraissait la plus téméraire : elle retourna dans les quartiers des préfets pour réveiller Drago.

Sans aucune gêne, la jolie brune rentra dans la chambre du roi des Serpentard, le tirant brutalement de son sommeil princier.

\- Putain Granger ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? S'énerva-t-il d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue.

\- C'est très important Malefoy. Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Il est minuit passé...

\- J'ai découvert un passage derrière une tapisserie du quatrième étage !

L'excitation qui perçait dans sa voix réveilla rapidement Drago, qui se redressa sur son séant aussi vite que l'éclair.

Traîner avec une sang-de-bourbe en pleine nuit aurait dû le révulser, mais étrangement il était plus excité qu'autre chose. Enfin une ronde de nuit qui ne serait pas monotone comme toutes celles qu'il avait pu faire auparavant.

Une fois Drago vêtu de pied en cape, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la fameuse tapisserie et lui montra le passage secret.

\- Finalement, peut-être que Harry avait raison de fureter dans la salle commune des Serpentard, déclara Hermione.

\- En aucun cas il n'avait le droit de faire ça, répliqua Drago. Ton ami le balafré est un fouineur de la pire espèce, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il aurait dû se faire renvoyer. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce passage mène à nôtre salle commune ?

\- On sent l'humidité des cachots qui remonte.

 _\- Lumos !_

Drago fit signe à Hermione de le suivre, et tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du château jusqu'à atterrir dans une salle voûtée qui se situait certainement dans les cachots. Tous les deux ne le savaient pas, mais c'était dans cette salle que Harry avait trouver la fameuse liste noire quelques mois auparavant.

\- Il n'y a rien ici, affirma Hermione.

\- Non, regarde bien.

Drago éclaira une partie de la pièce avec sa baguette et s'avança prudemment à l'intérieur. Sur les murs humides des souterrains étaient empilés des dizaines de bocaux aux contenus obscurs ainsi que d'étranges instruments de mesures et de nombreuses fioles éparpillés sur une table.

\- On se croirait dans le labo de Rogue, non ? Ricana Drago.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air louche pourtant, objecta Hermione.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on avancerait aussi vite, avoua Drago. Je commence à comprendre comment Théo à pu être empoisonné, dit-il en montrant à Hermione un grand bocal rempli d'arsenic. On est vraiment dans un laboratoire clandestin qui sert aussi de stockage.

Hermione se pencha pour lire quelques morceaux de parchemin étalés sur une table tandis que Drago continuait d'inspecter les bocaux.

\- Lâchez tout de suite vos baguettes ! S'écria soudain une voix perçante.

Hermione fit aussitôt tomber la sienne par terre en se figeant sur place, mais Drago resta de marbre.

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous pénétrer ici en pleine nuit ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

\- Bien, si c'est comme ça que vous voulez fonctionner...

 _\- Expulso !_ S'écria aussitôt Drago en se retournant.

L'individu s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face, faisant tinter les flacons et les bocaux sur les étagères.

Les deux préfets s'approchèrent et éclairèrent le visage du sorcier qui était assommé à leurs pieds. Aussitôt, un regard d'incompréhension s'échangea entre Hermione et Drago.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que Jimmy Peakes fait ici ?

\- Aucune idée, marmonna Drago. On s'en débarrasse ?

\- Comment ?

\- À ton avis ? On lui efface cette petite scène compromettante de sa mémoire et le tour est joué, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers le corps inanimé. _Oubliettes !_


	17. La Tactique

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris un plaisir spécial à écrire celui-ci car je le trouve particulièrement drôle.**

 **Après, je sais que j'ai un humour un peu étrange et que ça ne fera pas forcément rire tout le monde, mais moi je sourit à chaque fois que je relis ce chapitre. J'attend vos avis sur la question, ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre.**

 **Bonne lecture & see you later !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La Tactique**

 **.**

 **.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent régulièrement dans la salle commune des préfets après le dîner afin de travailler sur des méthodes de défense plus efficaces à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et par la même occasion d'enquêter sur l'existence de ce mystérieux laboratoire et sur la présence du batteur de Gryffondor à cet endroit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été nommée à ce poste, Hermione avait enfin l'impression de remplir pleinement ses devoirs de préfète et d'être réellement utile au bon fonctionnement de la vie des étudiants au château.

Cependant elle devait souvent sacrifier le peu de temps libre que ses révisons lui permettait, et par la même occasion elle devait se coltiner Drago Malefoy, ce qui était loin d'être le meilleur des cadeaux ; on pourrait même dire un cadeau empoisonné. D'un côté, il pouvait se révéler extrêmement consciencieux dans sa tâche et terriblement perspicace, mais de l'autre il possédait tout les attributs d'un homme de sa condition sociale, à savoir : individualisme, prétention, nonchalance, excès de confiance et entêtement. En somme, tout ce qui faisait de lui un Malefoy et un Serpentard du degré le plus nauséabond.

Un soir, elle le retrouva à nouveau dans les quartiers préfectoraux en train de lire un article de presse paru récemment.

\- Bien mangé Granger ? Dit-il sans la regarder.

\- Suffisamment pour tenir le coup mais pas trop, pour éviter d'avoir une indigestion inéluctable au contact d'une fouine à la cravate verte.

Cette fausse amabilité était devenu depuis quelques temps leur moyen de communication favori, car il permettait d'avoir une conversation à peu près convenable tout en maintenant une pointe de froideur et de sarcasme qui n'était pas sans amuser le beau blond et la jolie brune.

\- Heureusement que tu n'en bave pas tout de suite, je ne saurais vraiment plus quoi faire sans toi sinon.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai une capacité à me contenir assez avantageuse, ce qui est aussi ton cas je suppose.

Hermione avait vraiment envie d'éclater de rire, tellement la mise en scène était hilarante : le ton détaché sur lequel ils parlaient, l'ironie et la satire qui suintaient dans chacun de leurs mots, le sourire complètement artificiel de Drago, son visage faussement décontracté...tout était drôle. Si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là, il aurait peut-être penser avoir atterrit sur une autre planète. Qui eu cru en effet, que les deux meilleurs ennemis de leur génération puissent parler posément l'un envers l'autre ?

Bien sûr ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'ils enfilaient le temps de leur travail en commun, mais dès que le travail était fini, la guerre reprenait de plus belle. Cependant ce petit jeu de rôle, bien que très éprouvant pour les nerfs était aussi une période reposante durant laquelle ils ne se prenaient pas au sérieux.

\- Bref, aurais-tu l'amabilité de jeter un coup d'œil à cette coupure de journal ?

\- Mais avec grand plaisir Malefoy.

Drago lâcha un petit sourire en coin, l'air plus provocateur que jamais. En réponse à cela, elle peignit une petite moue méprisante sur son visage et lui retira vivement le papier des mains. Si elle le regardait une seconde de plus, elle allait craquer c'était sûr. Et elle ne voulait certainement pas céder la première.

\- Tu peux remplir ma tasse de café s'il te plaît.

\- Aucun problème Granger, dit Drago en faignant un sourire de politesse, tellement grotesque par ailleurs qu'elle faillit éclater de rire pour de bon.

Devant son air de moins en moins concentré, Drago afficha aussitôt un rictus carnassier sur sa figure angélique.

Prenant sa tasse de café avec une maladresse excessive, il en renversa la moitié sur son pantalon en poussant un puissant juron. Hermione qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contenir, fut pliée en deux par le rire.

\- _Récurvite !_ formula Drago. Tu as perdu Granger : vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Elle s'arrêta peu à peu de rire, et le fixa d'un œil déçu.

\- Tu n'a aucun droit de faire ça. Tu as fait exprès de renverser du café sur toi, dans l'unique but de me faire rire.

Perdu quand même Granger. Je vais me coucher maintenant, je suis lassé de jouer à ce petit jeu. Je me demande combien d'années-lumières vont se passer avant que tu n'arrive à gagner une manche.

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi. Oh oui elle y arriverait, qu'il en soi certain.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, Hermione retrouva ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. Les Gryffondor étaient encore marqués par la défaite au match de quidditch contre Serdaigle, la meilleur preuve étant Harry qui ne cessait de remuer son porridge sans aucun appétit.

\- Eh Harry ?

\- Quoi Hermione ?

\- Arrête de faire cette tête-là. Vous vous rattraperez au prochain match.

\- Oui, sauf que le prochain match est contre Serpentard et c'est aussi le dernier de la saison.

\- De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on en as à faire ? Répliqua Ginny, qui était lovée dans les bras de Dean. Du moment que Dean ne crapahute pas dans les airs avec un cognard qui lui colle au cul, moi ça me va.

Hermione regarda son ami à lunettes d'un œil attendri. Il prenait ses fonctions de capitaine très à cœur, voir même un peu trop. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout le quidditch représentait énormément pour lui. La jolie brune soupira en voyant Ron à l'autre bout de la tablée des rouge et or, regardant au loin par delà les grands vitraux du réfectoire. Ça faisait quasiment trois mois qu'elle ne lui avait plus adresser la parole, il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle tente de rétablir le contact.

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner avaler, les septième année se rendirent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Cubbins leur fit une longue démonstration des propriétés des artefacts de magie noire, de leur fabrication jusqu'à leur destruction en passant par leur utilisation. Assis à côté d'Hermione, Neville n'en menait pas large, comprenant à peine la moitié des explications du professeur.

\- Monsieur Londubat ! s'exclama soudain le professeur Cubbins. Pouvez-vous me rappeler les quatre choses à éviter en présence d'un bracelet à piquants phosphorescent ?

\- Euh...

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire gras au fond de la classe, se qui fit furieusement rougir Neville.

\- Ne pas l'ensorceler, ne pas le toucher, ne pas le regarder, et ne pas ouvrir la bouche, lui chuchota aussitôt Hermione.

Neville répéta bêtement ce qu'elle lui disait, d'un air visiblement peu convaincu.

\- Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Vous m'avez l'air au point sur le sujet alors continuons, poursuivit le professeur avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Les gloussements et ricanements s'amplifièrent. Neville semblait sur le point de faire une crise de panique, tellement ses mains tremblaient sous la table.

\- Le bracelet est conçu pour être attirer vers tous les liquides, plus particulièrement le sang, l'eau et la salive. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas le toucher ni ouvrir la bouche ni le regarder. Lui jeter un sort revient à le rendre intelligent et donc très dangereux, continua de lui chuchoter Hermione.

Neville s'acharna à répéter, mais c'était plus un bafouillement qu'autre chose.

\- Bon ça suffit ! Déclara Cubbins. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre inattention en cours monsieur Londubat. Miss Granger, inutile de lui souffler les réponses ça ne le fera guère progresser. Reprenons !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, chacun se précipita hors de la salle après deux heures harassantes à apprendre une multitude de techniques de protection contre les objets de magie noire destinés au commerce. L'humiliation de Neville avait rendu les Serpentard de très bonne humeur, notamment Craig Montague qui ne cessait de ricaner bêtement.

 **.**

L'ambiance joyeuse se poursuivit durant le déjeuner, où les conversations portèrent principalement sur la nouvelle tenue de Drago, cadeau express de Pansy pour la St Valentin.

Le beau blond affichait un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il était satisfait de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. À ses côtés, Blaise mangeait tout en bavardant avec Pansy à propos d'une nouvelle boutique de fournitures qui venait d'ouvrir à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Eh les gars ! S'écria soudain Crabbe. Vous avez pas entendu une rumeur ?

\- Comment ça une rumeur ? Soit plus précis nigaud, rétorqua Blaise.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Jimmy Peakes avait été mis sous l'emprise de l'Imperium.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Interrogea Pansy, soudain interloquée.

Drago se pencha en avant, l'air très intéressé par ce que racontait le gorille.

\- Ouais, c'est la capitaine de Serdaigle qui en parlait tout à l'heure avec ses copines.

\- Tu veux parler de Cho Chang ? Appuya Drago. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ?

\- Va lui demander, je n'en sais rien moi.

Les conversations reprirent sans plus ce soucier de Crabbe, mais Drago garda la mine songeuse. L'attitude vraiment étrange du batteur de Gryffondor s'expliquait donc, mais il fallait qu'il en soit assuré.

\- Granger ! L'interpella Drago alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour aller chercher quelques manuels dans ses appartements de préfète.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai du nouveau dans l'affaire Peakes. D'après une de mes connaissances, Cho aurait affirmer qu'il aurait été sous emprise de l'Imperium.

\- Vraiment ? Il faut absolument que j'aille parler à Cho dans ce cas.

\- Hors de question. Tu risquerais d'attirer les soupçons, vu que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Je m'en charge.

\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si je « sais m'y prendre » comme tu dis. Tu me prend pour une incapable, c'est ça ?

\- Arrête de t'énerver Granger, je ne fait que te décharger de certaines responsabilités.

\- Et depuis quand monsieur Malefoy prend-il des intentions à mon égard ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'essaie juste d'enquêter sur Peakes. Je croyais qu'on avait répartit les rôles ? Tu t'occupes du labo clandestin et moi du reste.

\- Mais de quels rôles tu parles Malefoy ? L'enquête on la fait à deux ou alors on ne fait rien du tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bornée ! Je suis en train de te prévenir que je paraîtrais plus crédible aux yeux de Chang si je l'interrogeais, comme ça au détour d'une conversation. Soi déjà contente que je te mette au courant.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais dorénavant tu peux rêver pour que je continue à t'aider, si tu est si crédible que ça mieux vaut que tu t'occupes de tout, tout seul.

Elle continua de monter les marches tandis que le roi des Serpentard levait les yeux au ciel. Il s'occuperait du cas Granger plus tard, inutile de perdre du temps à argumenter. Pour l'instant, il devait trouver une occasion de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Cho.

 **.**

Le soir venu, juste avant le dîner il la vit se diriger vers la volière. En s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée, il décida de la suivre. Ça tombait bien, il devait envoyer une lettre à sa mère de toute façon, alors ça ne serait pas une perte de temps d'aller jusque là. Il rejoignit la jolie chinoise en haut de la volière, alors qu'elle caressait sa chouette hulotte en lui donnant à manger.

\- Salut ma belle, déclara Drago de sa voix de velours.

\- Oh Malefoy ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

\- Comment vont les affaires à Serdaigle ? Satisfaite de la victoire sur ces maudits griffons lors du dernier match ?

\- Oui, je suis très contente !

Drago acquiesça tout en accrochant sa lettre cachetée aux armoiries des Malefoy sur la patte de son majestueux hibou Grand-Duc, dont le regard perçant semblait transpercer Cho de son éclat ambré.

Bientôt, le rapace s'envola dans un grand battement d'ailes et disparu à l'horizon.

\- Tu a vu la prestation calamiteuse de leur batteur ? Ajouta le beau blond sur un ton anodin. À croire qu'il avait subit un sortilège de confusion.

Cho devient un peu nerveuse, et commença à se triturer les mains tout en tournant le dos à Drago.

\- J'ai fait part de mon sentiment à Padma Patil...

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ma jolie ? Susurra Drago en s'approchant d'elle, l'air plus intimidant que jamais. Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Je...je crois que je vais devoir y aller.

\- Déjà ? Oh, tu ne va pas me laisser tout seul quand même ? Moi, un si gentil garçon ? Dit-il en faisant son petit air de chien battu qui en faisait souvent craquer plus d'une.

\- Désolé Malefoy...une autre fois peut-être.

Il lui prit le bras et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, à tel point qu'elle pu sentir son parfum flotter jusqu'à ses narines dilatées.

\- Que nenni. Tu va me faire le plaisir de rester ici avec moi.

Soudain, Drago se figea en entendant de brusques claquements de becs et se retourna. Il poussa Cho sur le côté et se plaqua lui-même au sol juste à tant pour éviter un hibou qui fonçait droit sur lui, toutes serres dehors.

\- Sors d'ici ! Lui dit le beau blond sans perdre une seule seconde son légendaire calme draconien.

Bientôt il fut assaillit par une nuée de rapaces, tous plus agressifs les uns que les autres.

\- _Stupéfix ! Expulso ! Impedimenta ! Protego !_

Drago enchaînait les sortilèges de défense et de contre-défense afin de réduire à néant toute agressivité des oiseaux de nuit, complètement pris de folie. En pleine bagarre, une chouette parvient à éviter les incantations du Serpentard et en profita pour lui griffer le bras droit, créant une longue entaille sur son avant-bras.

Comment se faisait-il que la volière de Poudlard soit devenue dingue à ce point-là ? À ce rythme, Drago aurait du mal à tenir car ils étaient plus d'une trentaine à l'assaillir de la sorte et c'était déjà un miracle qu'il s'en sorte avec seulement une estafilade sur le bras.

Les cloches de Poudlard annoncèrent l'heure du dîner, rendant Drago plus nerveux encore. Difficile de garder son calme avec cette armée de rapaces qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit. Il se prit deux autres coupures, une au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et l'autre sur le genou déchirant son pantalon d'uniforme au passage.

\- _Curabitur bulla !_ S'écria Drago, créant une sphère de haute pression autour de lui. _Exit !_

Aussitôt la bulle de pression explosa, faisant voltiger les oiseaux loin de lui. Certains plongèrent par les fenêtres de la volière, la plupart tombèrent assommés par l'onde de choc, et l'un d'entre eux fut tué sur le coup et tomba raide mort.

Alors que Drago s'asseyait par terre pour reprendre son souffle, il ne vit pas trois grands hiboux qui avaient résisté au bouclier de pression et qui fondirent sur leur proie.

Drago se redressa d'un coup, mais eu à peine le temps d'envoyer un sortilège et se protégea le visage en mettant son bras droit en avant. Au même moment, une tornade blanche fondit sur les agresseurs et les bombarda littéralement de coups de becs et de serres pour les forcer à abandonner. Des plumes volèrent en tous sens et les cris stridents des hiboux se turent lorsqu'ils s'enfuirent dans la nuit. Drago regarda d'un œil légèrement trouble son sauveur : Hedwige se tenait perché sur un abreuvoir en le regardant de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Le magnifique Harfang des Neiges poussa un hululement lugubre en continuant de le fixer.

Le beau blond se laissa glisser lentement au sol en tenant fermement son bras éraflé par de profondes entailles. Il grimaça de douleur en continuant de serrer, trop épuisé pour se servir de sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Hedwige qui lui lançait un regard insistant. Quoi ?

Elle lui tendit une de ses pattes, comme pour l'inviter à l'agripper. C'est ce qu'il fit sans protester. La chouette blanche s'envola de la volière, Drago suspendu dans le vide et uniquement raccroché à ses serres acérées. Elle contourna la muraille de Poudlard et s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de préfet de Drago au cinquième étage. Elle le déposa sur son lit à baldaquin vert émeraude, puis s'en fut dans la nuit, probablement en quête de souris et autres petits animaux. Pour les rapaces c'était l'heure de la chasse nocturne.

\- Comment ce fait-il que cette chouette soi aussi forte, soupira Drago en essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque tout en inspirant et expirant par la bouche pour respirer plus calmement.

L'air frais du dehors lui faisait un peu de bien, mais il était indéniable qu'il avait besoin d'être soigné. Il fixa le plafond en poussant un nouveau soupir, priant intérieurement pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Il continua à tenir son bras ensanglanté pour éviter de perdre trop de sang tout en poussant des jurons à demi-voix.

 **.**

Au bout d'une durée indéterminée, il entendit des bruits de pas dans la salle commune des préfets : aucun doute, c'était Granger. Il poussa des jurons plus fort cette fois-ci, afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Malefoy ? Tout va bien ?

\- Entre.

Hermione poussa prudemment la porte de la chambre du roi des Serpentard. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration et l'ameublement de la pièce. Drago gisait dans son lit, les mains tachées de sang et la respiration rapide. Sans réfléchir elle se précipita à ses côtés, complètement paniquée à la vue des blessures.

\- Granger...va chercher...de quoi me soigner...s'il te plaît, articula Drago en serrant les dents.

\- Je reviens tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle précipitamment en sortant de la chambre tel un ouragan.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec une petite sacoche remplie de filtres, potions et onguents divers. Elle prit un fauteuil et s'installa à côté de lui pour pouvoir analyser l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Plonge ton bras là-dedans, c'est de l'essence de Murlap. Plus précisément, c'est une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés, très efficace pour les écorchures.

\- Ta science m'impressionnera toujours, marmonna-t-il en plongeant son bras endolori dans le liquide jaunâtre.

Hermione sourit du compliment, mais se reconcentra bien vite sur sa tâche. Elle épongea le front de Drago qui était couvert de sueur tout vérifiant sa température corporelle.

\- Tu ne fait pas de fièvre au moins, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Mais dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourré ?

Drago fut étonné qu'elle dise cela sur un ton exaspéré, alors qu'il s'attendait à de virulentes reproches. Il eu soudain un brusque tressaillement lorsqu'elle toucha la blessure de son arcade sourcilière en appliquant un onguent de couleur crème à l'odeur de camphre.

\- La volière dans sa quasi-totalité à été prise de folie et à essayer de m'attaquer, voilà l'histoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

\- J'ai suivi Chang pour en apprendre plus, pour les besoins de l'enquête.

Hermione eu une brusque envie de prendre un livre et de le lui cogner sur la tête. Mais à la place, elle écarta doucement quelques mèches blondes de ses tempes.

\- Alors monsieur « je sais comment m'y prendre », tu as vu ce que tu récoltes ? Soi-disant, je ne vais pas attirer les soupçons, je vais être crédible et gnagnagna...

Drago eu beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque. Non, rire était inexact. Il était littéralement plié en deux par le rire.

\- Trente points de moins pour Serpentard Malefoy, pour avoir ri...et ne pas avoir suivit mes conseils, asséna-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique très peu hermionien.

Il se redressa aussitôt sur son séant, l'air outré. On ne roulait pas un Malefoy dans la farine de la sorte.

\- Tu n'a aucun droit de faire ça !

\- Rallonge-toi, je n'ai pas terminer.

Elle lui appliqua l'onguent sur le genou et il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- ça pique.

\- Arrête de te plaindre petit prince, tu va bientôt aller dormir.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant Granger, il me semble que j'ai quelques levels de plus.

Elle ne répondit pas, et rangea ses derniers filtres dans sa sacoche avant de se lever et de rabattre plusieurs couvertures sur le corps endolori de Drago.

\- Tu ne ferait pas autant de bêtises si tu étais un adulte Malefoy. Mais ne t'en fait pas, un jour tu comprendras ce que c'est. En attendant fait de beaux rêves.

Il frémit en entendant le murmure apaisant de sa voix près de son oreille. Elle sentait la vanille, sa respiration était forte, son cœur battait un peu trop vite et surtout elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui...

Hermione observa d'un œil attendri Drago qui s'était endormi. Elle dû retenir une furieuse envie de fourrager avec ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur d'or. Elle pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait sur Malefoy, mais il était incontestable qu'il était terriblement mignon quand il dormait. Mignon...et craquant.

 **.**

Drago sentit une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud flotter jusqu'à lui lorsqu'il se réveilla. Le pâle soleil d'hiver filtrait déjà à travers les rideaux de son baldaquin, qu'il repoussa d'un mouvement impatient.

\- Les elfes des cuisines sont vraiment géniaux, dit-il en s'étirant sous les draps.

Il grimaça de douleur en touchant son bras endolori, puis consenti à se lever pour manger son petit-déjeuner. D'habitude il ne mangeait presque rien le matin, mais là il avait un appétit du diable. Drago enfourna deux tranches de bacon avec délectation tout en sirotant son chocolat chaud qui lui brûlait la langue. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu aller en cours sinon.

Il prit le précieux talisman qui était posé sur son bureau de travail. Une chaleur bienheureuse émanait du joyau, lui apportant un grand réconfort. Il pensa à sa mère à laquelle il avait envoyer une lettre, que seul elle pourrait ouvrir grâce à un enchantement tactile qui ne reconnaissait que ses doigts. Il avait pris ses précautions car elle devait être la seule au courant de ce qu'il lui avait écrit. Comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, il avait écouté son cœur et désormais sa décision était prise pour de bon : il ne deviendrait pas un mangemort et un lâche comme son père.

La salle commune des Serpentard était calme, la plupart des élèves étant encore plongés dans leur lits à faire la grasse matinée. Blaise et Théo en avait profiter pour faire leur devoir sur les sortilèges informulés que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donner à rendre pour la semaine suivante.

\- Alors avec Tracey ça roule ? Interrogea Théo.

\- Je suis comblé.

\- C'est drôle, je n'avais jamais eu l'idée que vous puissiez finir ensemble. Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle voulait faire une fois Poudlard terminé ?

\- Non elle ne m'en a pas parler. Et toi alors avec ce bon vieux Greg ?

\- Ça marche du tonnerre !

\- Et il accepte le fait que tu ais des vues sur des filles parfois, ou bien...

\- Non il le prend très bien. Il sait que je ne trahirais pas sa confiance de toute façon.

Blaise acquiesça tout en grattant avec sa plume sur une nouvelle feuille de parchemin.

\- Tu veux un cigare ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne fume pas le matin Théodore ! J'ai mes principes moi.

\- C'est bon t'énerve pas, je faisais que proposer. Si t'en veut pas, et bien t'en veut pas tant pis.

Ils virent soudain Pansy descendre les escaliers en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des filles et arriva vers eux à grandes enjambées, les cheveux ramenés en arrière et les traits tirés.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Drago tous les deux ?

\- Il doit sûrement être dans ses quartiers de préfet au cinquième étage, suggéra Blaise sans lever le nez de sa copie.

Théodore et Pansy se regardèrent, l'air embarrassé. Le Serpentard l'avait séduite en juin de l'année précédente avec un filtre d'amour et il avait dû en payer les pots cassés auprès de Drago.

\- Bien. Je le cherche parce que je ne l'ait pas vu au dîner d'hier soir, ni de toute la soirée d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce qu'il trafique encore !

Blaise se garda bien de lui dire que Drago et elle n'étaient plus en couple, mais entre ses deux-là on ne savait jamais quand est-ce que c'était terminé ou non. Depuis trois ans, Drago sortait avec elle, la rejetait puis se remettait à nouveau avec elle et ainsi de suite. Le cercle infernal en somme.

Pansy passa par le portrait qui permettait de sortir de la salle commune, laissant les deux hommes faire leur devoir de sortilèges.

Pansy prononça le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder aux quartiers des préfets, et vit à son grand agacement cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger installée dans un fauteuil à lire encore un de ses fichus bouquins.

\- Commet ce fait-il que tu connaisses le mot de passe Parkinson ? Interrogea la brunette.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée Sang Impur ! Où est mon Dragichou ?!

\- Dans sa chambre, répondit Hermione d'un ton amer.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait être ridicule à lui donner des ignobles surnoms comme celui-là. Ça lui rappelait les Ron-Ron de Lavande l'année précédente. Et puis d'ailleurs Malefoy ne lui appartenait pas, alors employer le terme possessif « mon » était légèrement abusé.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Drago, elle poussa un cri perçant qui vrilla les tempes de la préfète-en-chef.

\- Pansy c'est bon, je vais bien, entendit-elle Drago articuler.

\- Mais non tu ne va pas bien ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Depuis quand tu as ça ? Qui t'as...

\- Bon maintenant tu la ferme Parkinson ! S'écria Hermione en arrivant dans la pièce, un livre serré contre sa poitrine.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires petite insolente !

\- Eh, vous deux ça suffit, tenta Drago.

Mais aucune des deux ne l'écoutait, chacune se toisant avec une haine féroce.

\- Et d'abord, depuis quand oses-tu rentrer dans la chambre de Drago sans sa permission ? On ne t'a jamais appris les bonne manières dans ta planque de trous-à-rats de moldus ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire comment je dois me comporter, langue de vipère.

\- Oh Drago, tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a...

\- Ça suffit Pansy ! Vous deux, vous arrêtez ça tout de suite sinon je préviens le professeur Rogue.

Pansy croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse tout en continuant de faire face à Hermione.

\- Soi contente que j'ai été là pour le soigner ton _Dragichou_ , déclara la jolie brune d'un ton sarcastique en tournant les talons.

Drago était passablement énervé de la tournure que prenait les événements. Il était aussi en colère qu'Hermione après Pansy, mais il aurait été extrêmement étrange qu'il prenne le parti de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu peux y aller Pansy, je te rejoindrais pour le déjeuner.

 **.**

Durant le reste de la journée, tous les Serpentard s'inquiétèrent de l'état de santé de Drago, qui était comme d'habitude ravi d'être le centre de l'attention. Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait un bandage pour que son bras cicatrise plus vite, mais il était pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de se servir de sa main droite. Au dehors, la grêle s'était mise à tomber ce qui empêchait toute sortie en extérieur.

\- Et alors, comment tu t'es fait ça ? Interrogea Blaise entre deux bouchées de rosbif.

Drago poussa un profond soupir en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

\- Les oiseaux de la volière sont devenus complètement timbrés, ils se sont jetés sur moi sans aucune raison.

\- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Intervient Pansy. La question est : comment ce fait-il que ce soit cette impure de Granger qui ait osée te procurer des soins ? Tu aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie !

\- Sérieusement Drago ? Tu as demander de l'aide à Granger ? Ricana Blaise sans y croire.

\- Je ne lui ait pas demandé de l'aide, c'est elle qui a insisté. Moi j'étais dans les vapes, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Répliqua le beau blond, de plus en plus agacé.

 **.**

Trois jours plus tard, l'infirmière apporta une très mauvaise nouvelle aux Serpentard : Drago serait indisponible pour le match du samedi face à Poufsouffle, le deuxième match de la saison pour les vert et argent. Le capitaine de l'équipe portait encore son bandage et ne serait pas suffisamment bien remis pour participer au match. De plus, il fallait éviter de le faire jouer par mesure de précaution.

\- Je donnerais mon brassard de capitaine à Montague, déclara Drago à Blaise tandis qu'ils étudiaient leur manuel d'astronomie à la bibliothèque.

\- Mais, qui va t-on trouver pour te remplacer ?

\- C'est Harper qui est ma doublure normalement, non ? Tu sais, le petit de troisième année avec sa crête sur le devant. Il avait fait les essais au mois de septembre et je pense qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Oui d'accord, mais il ne t'arrivera pas à la cheville de toute manière.

Blaise se prit la tête dans les mains, cherchant une solution à ce marasme. Drago lui tapota amicalement l'épaule histoire de le rassurer un peu.

\- Non seulement on est privés de notre capitaine, mais en plus de notre attrapeur. C'est le poste le plus important sur le terrain ! Il y a intérêt à ce que ce Harper attrape le vif d'or.

Drago acquiesça tout en se remettant à lire son manuel de cours. Soudain, il sentit son talisman qui le brûlait dans sa poche de pantalon et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne remarquait sa gêne. Son regard d'acier rencontra brusquement deux yeux noisettes qui le fixait. Drago grinça des dents, persuadé que la chaleur que dégageait son joyau était un coup de cette Granger, à tous les coups c'était elle.

La jolie brune fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il la foudroyait ainsi du regard. Leur bataille de regards dura plus d'une minute, durant laquelle le visage d'Hermione passa de l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude et la peur, à l'énervement, l'agacement et le mépris. Celui de Drago resta de glace, se contentant de mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise, la déshabillant du regard.

\- Bon, à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?! S'exclama Blaise, faisant sursauter Drago.

\- Mais à rien voyons. Je réprimandais juste cette miss-je-sais-tout pour avoir osé me soigner l'autre jour.

\- Tu est ridicule Drago. Sang-de-bourbe ou pas, elle t'a quand même rendu un fier service et la moindre des choses serait que tu lui en soi reconnaissant au lieu de t'énerver. Tu as toujours autant de mal avec les remerciements à ce que je vois.

 **.**

Installé dans un canapé au coin du feu, Ron mâchonnait des fondants au chaudron de chez Honeyducks, un paquet de bulles baveuses dans l'autre main. Comme d'habitude Harry était assis à côté de lui, en train d'écouter les dernières nouvelles à la radio tout en finissant un exercice de divination.

\- Tout va bien Ronald ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là alors ?

Ron soupira en se calant plus confortablement sur le canapé rouge et or. Le remords commençait à le ronger de plus en plus, et il souhaitait ardemment redevenir ami avec Hermione. Depuis trois mois et demi ils ne se parlaient plus, et il supportait de mois en moins cette situation. Non, moins supporter n'était pas exact : ça devenait insupportable, insoutenable, intenable.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'aller lui parler, c'était à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait balancer à la figure à l'infirmerie. Parce que même s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, la rancœur était encore trop présente en lui pour qu'il puisse enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, mentit le rouquin.

\- Non, effectivement. C'est pire encore : tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

Ron voyait bien où son meilleur ami voulait en venir, mais il était réticent à reparler du sujet Hermione. Les confidences qu'il avait sortit à Harry avaient été suffisantes à son goût, pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Il se mit à engloutir plusieurs fondants au chaudron à la suite pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions du brun à lunettes.

\- Ron regarde-toi enfin ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Elle attend juste que tu lui pardonne, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Harry souriait : Ron pouvait bien avaler toutes les friandises qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait pas faire la sourde oreille.

\- Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ça ? Dit-il calmement en se redirigeant vers sa radio, sans prêter attention aux protestations de Ron.

Le rouquin regarda d'un œil nostalgique sa petite sœur dans les bras de Dean, se rappelant sa relation avec Lavande puis la période d'espoir qu'il avait eu avec Hermione durant l'été précédent. L'espoir que ses fantasmes et ses sentiments se concrétisent pour de bon, l'espoir d'avoir un nouveau rayon de soleil parmi les nuages noirs de la guerre qui éclatait aux quatre coins du pays. Mais cet espoir avait désormais quasiment disparu.

\- Ron, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le rouquin se figea sur son siège, choqué d'une telle audace de la part de Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aligner un mot car Harry reportait déjà son attention sur la radio et augmentait le volume.

 _\- Dernières informations de la soirée ! Suiveurs de Sorcellerie-info tenez-vous à l'écoute !_

 _\- Alors William, pouvez-vous nous expliquer un peu les derniers événements qui ont eu lieu au Ministère cet après-midi ?_

 _\- Oui, oui. Alors, tout d'abord chers sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes en état d'urgence, toute la surveillance du pays a été renforcée alors ne vous inquiétez pas..._

Dean et Ginny s'étaient approchés pour écouter ce qui se disait à la radio. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Demelza Robbins, Neville, Lavande et Parvati. Harry posa la radio sur une table pour que tout le monde puisse entendre ce qui se disait.

 _...il y a eu une effraction au département des mystères cet après-midi à la faveur d'un nouvel attentat sous les fenêtres du bureau du ministre, qui a nécessité l'évacuation de plusieurs ailes du ministère. Le dénommé Peter Pettigrow maintenu en détention provisoire depuis le 14 janvier en attente de son procès qui devait avoir lieu le 15 mars, a réussi à s'échapper. Le bureau des Aurors met actuellement tout en œuvre pour le retrouver et croyez-moi, quand je dit tout, c'est..._

Harry éteignit la radio, le regard vide. Il avait la nausée et avait l'impression de faire un malaise. Ça allait de plus en plus mal au dehors, dans le monde sorcier. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite.


	18. Double ronde

**Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ? Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Pas de grandes joyeusetés aujourd'hui. J'accepte tous les reproches, car je suis bien conscient qu'il y a des choses qui vont choquer. Petite précision : vous verrez par la suite que tout à un sens, je ne laisse rien au hasard et chaque mot, chaque ligne est mûrement réfléchie.**

 **Tous les messages que je reçois sont toujours aussi encourageants, vous êtes formidables ! Maintenant trêve de plaisanterie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, et sous le masque de la haine se cache parfois le plus beau des amours. Ô printemps qui fait revivre la nature, qui fait reverdir les arbres et refleurir les fleurs, chante-nous ta promesse d'amour. La promesse d'une vie meilleure, loin des tourments du désespoir et de la haine...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Double ronde**

 **.**

 **.**

Le chant harmonieux des oiseaux emplissait le parc du château de sa douce mélodie enchanteresse. Cette mélodie d'une incomparable beauté, Drago avait appris à l'aimer et à l'écouter d'une oreille attentive, laissant en cet instant la fenêtre de la salle commune des préfets grande ouverte pour s'adonner quelque peu à une fraîche rêverie matinale.

Son talisman posé dans la paume de sa main, son vieux grimoire rangé sur la table en bois de la pièce et le nouveau numéro du _Wizard Times_ sur ses genoux, le roi des Serpentard fixait d'un œil acéré les arbres de la forêt interdite dont le feuillage reverdissait à l'approche du printemps. Enfin le glacial hiver écossais touchait à son terme.

\- Il fait froid ici, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Drago tourna la tête, brusquement arraché dans sa méditation et sa contemplation du paysage. Hermione venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et frissonnait face aux brises glacées du vent du Nord qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre de la salle commune. Elle était vêtu d'un pull noir en laine un peu trop grand pour elle et d'un petit short en toile de jean, les jambes et les pieds nus.

\- Pas étonnant vu comment tu t'habille.

Granger avait quand même de jolies jambes, se dit-il en la regardant de biais. Et heureusement car c'était le minimum syndical si une fille voulait avoir le suprême honneur d'avoir une chambre à côté de celle du tout-puissant Drago Malefoy. Il aurait porter réclamation devant le professeur Mc Gonnagal et Dumbledore si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Non, peut-être pas mais bon...

Il n'empêche que maintenant il avait bien de la peine à se reconcentrer sur le chant des oiseaux. Toujours la faute de cette satanée Granger, dès qu'elle débarquait dans son champ de vision il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix.

\- Tu veux du café ? Demanda-t-elle tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je veux surtout que tu te mettes des fringues convenables Granger. Tu vas choper la crève dans cette tenue.

\- Et depuis quand ma santé t'importe ?

\- Depuis que je t'ai malencontreusement sauvé de la noyade et que je me suis mouillé les ailes. Crois-moi, tout le monde n'est pas aussi solide que moi pour résister aux basses températures. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que ma nouvelle collègue de travail me laisse avec tout le boulot.

\- Maintenant je suis ta collègue de travail ? Rit-elle tout en se servant une tasse de café fumante.

\- C'est mieux qu'avant en tout cas. Je t'avoue que ça fait longtemps que le mot sang-de-bourbe ne m'a plus effleuré les lèvres. Santé Granger, ajouta-t-il en prenant une bouteille de scotch sur une étagère et en se servant une bonne rasade dans un verre en cristal Waterford.

\- Santé Malefoy.

Hermione bu sa tasse de café bien chaude, accoudée contre une tapisserie de la salle commune. Pour une fois, Malefoy avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur pas comme trois jours auparavant à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule parfois lorsqu'il la croisait alors qu'il était en présence des ses amis, en l'occurrence ce grand métis qui s'appelait Blaise Zabini si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire une petite moue malicieuse en voyant que le beau blond reluquait ses jambes. Il avait beau la regarder de profil, elle voyait bien ses deux yeux anthracites la transpercer comme deux lames de rasoir. Ses joues rougirent, bien qu'elle se persuadât que c'était dû au froid.

\- Sa majesté voudra bien m'excuser, mais je pense qu'il serait très judicieux de fermer cette fenêtre avant que la pièce ne se transforme en congélateur géant, déclara-t-elle en se mettant juste devant Drago dans le but de refermer la fenêtre, exposant ainsi ses jambes nues sous son nez.

\- À quoi tu joues exactement Granger ? Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on discute mes décisions, en l'occurrence garder cette fenêtre ouverte.

\- Mais j'ai froid Malefoy ! Répliqua Hermione en riant. Tu t'en fous, je sais ! Mais quelle utilité trouves-tu à la garder ouverte ?

\- Eh bien ça me repose, je peux contempler le parc de Poudlard et le lac.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure ce n'est sûrement pas le parc que tu contemples Malefoy.

\- C'est certain qu'en me présentant tes cuisses juste sous mon nez, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais regarder d'autre. Je sais que tu es en manque Granger, mais par pitié trouve-toi quelqu'un avec qui tu t'agenceras bien.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Si tu avais vraiment tenu à ce que je ne vienne pas près de toi, tu aurais toi-même fermer la fenêtre sans attendre que je le fasse.

Hermione rayonnait de satisfaction désormais, les bras croisés et la tête penchée sur le côté pour analyser la réaction de son homologue masculin.

Drago serra les dents et replia un peu trop précipitamment son journal, tout en cachant son talisman dans sa poche. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle veuille absolument avoir tout le temps le dernier mot ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le taquine de cette façon ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se fasse des films comme ça ? Non mais sérieusement, Drago Malefoy le prince de Poudlard en train de reluquer Hermione Granger la miss-je-sais-tout aux grandes dents et aux cheveux en bataille ? Ridicule.

Peut-être bien, mais en ce moment c'était lui qui se sentait ridicule.

 **.**

Un peu plus tard, le beau blond se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver les autres Serpentard de sa promotion. Chez les vert et argent, tout le monde parlait du match contre Poufsouffle qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Drago ne prenait pas part aux conversations, repensant sans arrêt à sa discussion avec Hermione. Machinalement, il se frotta l'avant-bras et lâcha une grimace en ressentant à nouveau la douleur des blessures. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Même son corps avait apparemment décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les événements.

\- Drago ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Blaise.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il dû s'arracher à ses pensées pour s'intéresser à ce qu'on lui disait. Décidément il réfléchissait trop ! Et il avait été écœuré de découvrir jusqu'à quel point Hermione avait été capable de voir en lui, donc il ne laisserait sûrement pas Blaise agir de même. C'est pourquoi il contracta les muscles de son visage, prenant un air hautain et inébranlable pour se redonner une contenance.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu as l'air si songeur. À quoi penses-tu encore ?

\- Aux occupations royales auxquelles je vais m'adonner aujourd'hui, tandis que tu serra sur le terrain de quidditch à te geler les boules devant plus de 400 personnes.

Blaise éclata de rire en donnant une bourrade dans le dos de son capitaine, qui n'apprécia que très moyennement ce geste affectueux.

Plus la journée avançait et plus le temps se mettait au beau fixe. Harry proposa à Hermione de rendre une petite visite à Hagrid dans sa cabane sur le coup de midi, histoire de prendre un léger casse-croûte. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Ron accepta de se joindre à eux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry sentait que ses deux amis allaient se réconcilier et peut-être qu'enfin, Ron oserait avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Comme un présage, le printemps arrivait et amenait avec lui son lot d'espoirs, délaissant derrière lui les chagrins de l'hiver.

\- C'est vraiment une magnifique journée vous ne trouvez pas ? Déclara Hermione d'un air rayonnant.

\- En effet, ajouta Harry en se délectant des doux rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à se faire une place dans le ciel toujours nuageux.

Le brun à lunettes se garda bien d'ajouter que c'était elle qui était magnifique en cette première belle journée depuis des mois. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'elle était une fille forte, et que même la tromperie révoltante de Cormac n'allait pas l'abattre entièrement. La seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était comment elle avait retrouver cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait si bien et qui lui donnait tellement de courage. Si même lui n'y était pas parvenu, qui donc avait bien pu opérer ce changement ?

Mais il chassa toutes ses pensées de son esprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la vieille porte en bois qui constituait le début du petit domaine du garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Hermione frappa sur le battant d'un air assuré, air assuré qu'elle perdit aussitôt lorsqu'un énorme molosse se jeta sur elle en bavant abondamment.

\- Crockdur ! Au pied ! Sinon tu sera privé de repas ! S'écria une voix tonitruante depuis les profondeurs de la cabane. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est nous Hagrid, déclara Harry. On peut entrer ?

\- Ah c'est vous ! Faites comme chez vous les jeunes, je termine deux-trois trucs juste cinq minutes et après je suis à vous.

Tous les trois s'installèrent autour de l'imposante table en bois du demi-géant, encombrée d'échoppes de bièraubeurre vides et de morceaux de nourriture. Peu de temps après, le vieux garde-chasse hirsute se présenta à eux le visage couvert de suie.

\- J'étais en train de réparer le conduit de la cheminée, se justifia-t-il devant leurs visages interrogateurs.

Il déposa une cruche de vin sur la table, à laquelle aucun ne toucha. Hagrid s'en servi une bonne rasade avant de les regarder tour à tour.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandit tous les trois ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Harry tu ressembles de plus en plus à James, Ron j'ai l'impression tu as pris du muscle et toi Hermione tu est devenue une ravissante jeune femme.

Harry regarda ailleurs pendant que Ron bégayait et que Hermione rougissait du compliment en contemplant ses baskets.

\- Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas gênés pour si peu. Je ne fait que constater la réalité. Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Une requête à me demander peut-être ?

\- Non, nous souhaitions juste prendre de vos nouvelles, déclara Harry.

\- Rien à me demander ? J'ai pourtant une nouvelle collection de nargols, ils sont magnifiques.

Personne ne répondit à cette remarque.

\- Ah d'ailleurs, j'ai faillit oublier ! S'écria Hagrid en se levant pour chercher quelque chose sur une étagère bancale. J'avais confectionner des cadeaux pour vous en prévision de Noël, mais comme on ne s'est pas vus, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous les offrir. Tenez !

Il leur tendit chacun un présent emballé dans du papier kraft bon marché, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir comme des enfants de cinq ans.

Harry reçut un guide de toutes les créatures fantastiques du monde magique, dont le texte et les dessins avaient été réalisés par Hagrid lui-même ; Hermione eu droit à une superbe plume d'hippogriffe avec un carnet à la reliure de cuir ; Ron obtient un nouveau jeu d'échecs version sorcier avec des animaux magiques à la place des pièces.

\- Merci beaucoup Hagrid, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, inutile de s'encombrer avec de telles formules de politesse. Vous savez que c'est un honneur pour moi de vous avoir eu comme élèves pendant trois ans.

Ils sortirent de la cabane, toujours légèrement nostalgiques en quittant le demi-géant au grand cœur.

 **.**

Le soir venu, tout le monde discuta du match de quidditch qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi et auquel ni Ron, ni Harry ni Hermione n'avaient assistés. À la surprise générale, Serpentard s'était incliné face à Poufsouffle, la cause étant évidemment l'absence de Drago le capitaine. À la table des vert et argent l'ambiance était bien loin de celle qui avait précédé la victoire sur Serdaigle lors du premier match.

\- Quel incapable ce Harper ! S'énerva Montague en piochant rageusement des petits pains. Même pas foutu d'attraper le vif d'or alors qu'il lui tournait autour pendant au moins la moitié du match !

\- Du calme Craig, on ne peut plus changer ce qu'il c'est passé, répliqua Blaise. On savait tous que ça allait être difficile sans Drago.

\- Mais on les menait de 130 à 20 ! et il a seulement fallut qu'ils attrapent cette foutue balle dorée pour en terminer avec la partie !

Pansy et Tracey levèrent les yeux au ciel, peu intéressées par leurs discussions de sport. Quand ils s'embarquaient là-dedans, les garçons pouvaient y passer des heures sans se rendre compte de leur présence.

\- Maintenant on est obligés de gagner le dernier match contre Gryffondor si on veut remporter la coupe, enchaîna Goyle.

\- Et je ferais tout pour ne pas rater cet alléchant rendez-vous, ricana Drago. Foi de Malefoy, je sens déjà que ce match ira droit dans les annales de l'école.

Alors que tous les Serpentard se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Blaise vit Drago monter les escaliers pour se diriger vers les étages supérieurs.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Questionna le métis.

\- Non, j'aimerais un peu me reposer seul dans mes quartiers. Je viendrais faire un tour demain matin si je suis en forme.

Blaise haussa les épaules puis descendit dans les sous-sols du château. Depuis pas mal de temps, Drago se montrait plus distant avec tout le monde mais plus spécialement avec lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Drago se moquait du regard des autres, il était irréprochable dans sa réputation et sa stature. D'habitude son meilleur ami lui disait tout, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il arrivait facilement à deviner ce qu'il lui cachait. Mais depuis un bout de temps, il était dans le flou total avec Drago. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être passé au second plan dans sa liste de personnes importantes, et c'était un sentiment étrange car depuis qu'il avait rencontré Drago à l'âge de sept ans il avait toujours été la personne la plus appréciée par le roi des Serpentard derrière sa mère.

Bien sûr il n'était pas jaloux ni un ami possessif, c'est simplement que Blaise était quelqu'un de très curieux, et en l'occurrence le comportement de Drago l'intriguait. Pendant un instant, l'idée lui vient que Drago était enfin tombé amoureux d'une fille et ne vouait pas lui en parler par honte. Mais c'était absurde comme idée : Drago n'avait pas de cœur, il n'aimait pas, il n'éprouvait pas de passions. Il avait certes des centres d'intérêt comme les femmes, mais il jouait avec elles comme des quilles. Il ne les aimait pas. Et puis honnêtement, quelle femme pourrait bien trouver grâce aux yeux de Drago Malefoy ?

 **.**

La belle journée de samedi n'était qu'une simple éclaircie, et bien vite le mauvais temps revient. Le lundi suivant, il se remit même à pleuvoir.

Hermione bâilla et s'étira dans son lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ce matin elle commençait par métamorphose, il fallait être en forme. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était à peine 7 h 30 du matin. Tant mieux, comme ça elle ne risquait pas de croiser Drago dans la salle commune et elle pourrait manger dans le calme son petit-déjeuner. La belle brune se leva en soupirant contre ce sale temps qui était plus déprimant qu'autre chose. Elle enfila une chemise blanche toute propre et une jupe noire récemment repassée tout en essayant de discipliner la crinière que constituait ses cheveux.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ! Maugréa Hermione en tentant vainement pour la cinquième fois de plaquer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle prit un livre volumineux sur les lois et codes magiques, avant de descendre pour aller manger. À cette heure-là, la Grande Salle était quasiment vide comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle tartina de la marmelade sur une tranche de pain tout en ouvrant son livre et en se mettant à lire là où elle s'en était arrêter.

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit sourd d'un sac qu'on pose sur une table et sursauta en regardant autour d'elle.

\- C'est bien toi Granger ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Et toi tu es...

\- Blaise Zabini. Je viens te voir parce que j'espère que tu pourras m'éclairer sur certains points, en ce qui concerne Drago bien évidemment.

Elle dû tirer une tête étrange car Blaise se mis à ricaner, sans se départir toutefois de son regard inquisiteur.

\- Eh c'est bon, je n'ai pas dit que tu le connaissais mieux que moi. Je pense juste que, vu que vous fréquentez les mêmes appartements, tu pourrais m'indiquer ce qu'il fait quand il n'est pas avec nous aux cachots.

\- Eh bien va demander tout ça à Malefoy en personne, déclara Hermione d'une voix froide. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce Zabini qui la prenait de haut, comme si elle était une commère à la Parvati ou à la Lavande qui savait tout sur tout le monde. Et puis que veux-tu qu'il fasse si ce n'est dormir ou faire ses devoirs ? Ajouta-t-elle à son intention.

\- Mais dans quel monde tu vis Granger ? Tu dois bien savoir que Drago fait autre chose de ses soirées, non ? Et en ce moment je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose.

\- Et bien tu t'es adressé à la mauvaise personne Zabini. Bonne journée.

Elle détestait prendre ce ton glacial avec les gens, en particulier avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ce Zabini l'agaçait au plus haut degré. Malefoy était grand et il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne voyons ! Il choisit vraiment mal ses amis, se dit-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

Hermine se rendit devant la salle de métamorphose peu avant la sonnerie de 9 h 00 qui annonçait le début des cours.

\- Bien dormi Granger ? Ironisa une voix de velours derrière elle.

Et évidemment, cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne à Poudlard.

\- Le mieux du monde Malefoy. Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon, si ?

\- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, ça risquerait de mal se finir.

\- Où est donc passée ta petite cour de valets qui acquiescent au moindre signe de leur maître ?

Drago soupira d'exaspération devant son entêtement. Quand elle ne le taquinait pas, elle se moquait de lui. Il était devenu si peu impressionnant pour en venir à ne plus être craint par cette fille ?

\- Justement, quand on parle du loup..., dit-il en voyant les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de leur promotion se diriger vers eux.

Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance pesante, chacun se lançant des regards suspicieux sous l'œil strict de Mc Gonnagal. Devant l'air inquisiteur de Blaise à son égard, Drago avait préféré s'asseoir à côté de Pansy pour s'éviter un interrogatoire forcé. Mais cela eu pour résultat qu'il se retrouve juste devant Hermione, qui était assise à côté de Harry.

\- ça sent vraiment mauvais ici, déclara Pansy en se retournant pour regarder Hermione de travers. On changera de place la prochaine fois Drago.

\- Si tu veux, soupira le beau blond.

\- Oh arrête ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, tu es en train de suffoquer, ça se voit à vue d'œil.

\- Bon ça suffit ! Maintenant tu la mets en veilleuse, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à cause de tes jérémiades. Je te rappelle qu'on a des ASPIC à passer au mois de juin, et moi j'ai comme projet de les réussir, pas comme certains ou certaines.

Par cette phrase, il visait évidemment Pansy. Celle-ci ne pu se retenir de bouder dans son coin sans plus adresser la parole à Drago.

À la fin du cours, Blaise l'accosta aussitôt pour engager une conversation sans intérêt sur un ton anodin. Mais Drago n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son meilleur ami cherchait à savoir pourquoi il s'isolait souvent ses derniers temps. La journée risquait d'être encore longue.

 **.**

Après les cours, Drago décida de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il s'assura évidemment de ne pas être suivi, profitant du fait que Blaise était accaparé par sa petite amie aux cachots.

Le directeur l'invita à entrer, restant assis dans son fauteuil directorial en le toisant de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il était occupé à lire un article de journal lorsque le beau blond entra dans la pièce.

\- Tout va bien professeur ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui et non. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais avant assis-toi je t'en prie. Toujours pas de vin ?

\- Non merci.

Dumbledore garda les yeux fixés sur le journal, les traits légèrement tirés par la fatigue.

\- Donc, commençons par la mauvaise nouvelle : comme tu le sais sûrement, le dénommé Peter Pettigrow c'est évadé du département des mystères où il était en détention provisoire. Et la situation est pire que nous le craignons. La guerre est véritablement déclenchée, Drago. Voldemort à fait une apparition au grand jour en compagnie de ses fidèles vassaux.

Le roi des Serpentard fit grise mine en entendant ce que son directeur lui apprenait.

\- Je ne veux pas te déprimer, simplement que tu sois au courant de ce qui t'attend dehors. Le premier ministre moldu s'est encore entretenu avec ce cher Rufus Scrimgeour, et il ne peut rien dire à sa population sur ce qu'il se passe. On m'a prévenu qu'il y aurait de nouveaux avis de tempête dans les semaines à venir, des ouragans, des tornades et je ne sais quelles autres catastrophes naturelles. Tout ça pour te dire que l'affaire Pettigrow à fait prendre conscience de la réalité aux derniers sceptiques qui continuaient à nier le retour de Voldemort.

Drago ricana en pensant à Fudge, l'ex-Premier Ministre de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Oui tu as raison de rire, je pense à la même personne que toi. Voilà donc pour les actualités et les mauvaises nouvelles. Maintenant j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Ah quand même ! Soupira Drago.

\- Eh oui, tu ne rêve pas. L'espoir demeure mon jeune ami. Aujourd'hui nous avons un invité de premier plan qui se fera le plaisir de parler à ma place. Je me sens un peu fatigué, qu'en dis-tu Remus ?

\- Attend deux secondes Albus, je termine de donner à manger à Fumsec et je suis à toi.

La tête intriguée que tira Drago semblait amusé royalement le directeur de Poudlard, qui avait rangé son journal dans un tiroir après s'être servi un bon verre de vin.

Remus Lupin passa enfin sa tête dans l'encadrement du passage qui permettait d'accéder aux quartiers du directeur. Il observa Drago d'un œil malicieux avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- Alors Remus ? Tu te souviens sans doute de mon pensionnaire, Drago Malefoy.

\- Évidemment que je me souviens de lui. Notamment avec l'épisode de l'épouvantard il y a quatre ans.

\- Il faut dire que maintenant, c'est devenu un expert dans la matière.

\- Vraiment ? Grâce à vous Albus ? Ah, non je devine de qui il s'agit. C'est ce cher Severus n'est-ce pas qui lui a enseigné l'art de maîtriser ses peurs ?

Dumbledore acquiesça, un léger sourire flottant toujours aux commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Drago, je suis Remus Lupin ton ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, titulaire d'un poste d'Auror au ministère ainsi que loup-garou notoire.

\- Ça fait longtemps, marmonna Drago en lui serrant la main sans enthousiasme.

Lupin prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du préfet-en-chef, en face de Dumbledore. Chacun se regarda un instant sans se comprendre avant que le vieil homme ne prenne la parole à nouveau.

\- Je vais aller faire une petite sieste, mes vieux os ont besoin de sommeil. Remus, je vous laisse lui montrer la raison de vôtre visite. Vous pourrez prendre la poudre de cheminette qui se trouve sur le bureau, pour retourner au ministère quand vous voudrez. Bonne chance !

Une fois le directeur parti, Drago se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été proche avec Lupin, et le fait qu'il ne savait ce qu'il allait lui montrer rajoutait à son angoisse.

\- Rassurez-vous monsieur Malefoy, je ne mords pas. Du moins, pas les jours où la lune n'est pas pleine.

Cette plaisanterie fût très moyennement goûtée par Drago, qui pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

\- Si je suis venu, c'est pour vous faire partager un secret dont peu de personnes connaissent l'existence, déclara-t-il en prenant un air grave. C'est à propos de Pettigrow.

Drago haussa un sourcil, impatient d'en savoir plus même s'il n'en montrait rien.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans la pensine aujourd'hui, ajouta Lupin en mettant sa baguette à hauteur de sa tempe pour en extraire un souvenir. Tu va plonger dans les pensées de Remus Lupin aujourd'hui, es-tu d'accord ?

\- Ça me va.

\- Parfait. Mais avant toute chose, je tiens à te préciser un lourd chagrin qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis des années : sache que Peter Pettigrow est mort, et cela depuis cette nuit du 30 novembre 1981. Celui dont tout le monde parle en ce moment, celui qui a si odieusement vendu les parents de Harry, celui-là n'est qu'un imposteur. Et tu va vite savoir de qui il s'agit. Je parle en connaissance de cause : j'ai assisté en personne à la mort de Peter.

Lupin versa le souvenir dans la pensine et tendit sa main à Drago. Tous deux plongèrent ensuite dans les méandres du temps, dans la noirceur d'un passé depuis longtemps révolu.

 **.**

 _Le 30 novembre 1981 à Londres..._

 _C'était la nuit noire. Il pleuvait. Dans une ruelle à peine éclairée par de lointains réverbères, un homme attendait, baguette pointée devant lui, muscles tendus. Drago reconnut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Lupin tel qu'il était à l'époque. L'homme sortit un talkie-walkie de sa veste en cuir rapiécée et n'attendit pas une seconde avant de débiter précipitamment :_

 _\- Sirius, on a des nouvelles de Peter. Il a réussi à s'échapper du manoir des Malefoy où il était retenu prisonnier depuis des mois. Il vient de m'envoyer un patronus il y a une heure. C'est un appel à l'aide, Sirius. Viens me rejoindre à la station de métro de Charing Cross dans cinq minutes ! Pas plus. Le temps nous est compté désormais._

 _Lupin raccrocha et sortit de la ruelle en raflant les murs, tel une ombre. Le peu de gens qui osaient s'attarder dans les rues de Londres à une heure aussi avancée se pressaient de rentrer chez eux._

 _Lupin arriva devant la station d'Underground et attendit, tous ses sens en alerte. Bientôt, un crac sonore retentit et Sirius Black se tient à côté de lui._

 _\- Je suis tellement content que tu sois là Sirius, déclara le loup-garou d'une voix brisée. Si tu savais à quel point je suis anéanti à cause de James et Lily._

 _\- Ils sont morts en héros Remus. Ils sont morts pour que nous vivions, pour qu'ensemble nous construisions un monde meilleur. Arrête de penser à eux, l'important pour l'instant c'est de récupérer Peter._

 _\- Où est ton ami Severus ? Et Narcissa ?_

 _\- Sev a obtenu le poste de potions à Poudlard. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Il vient de rentrer en fonction cette semaine. Quant à Narcissa, tu sais bien qu'elle doit rester chez elle pour s'occuper de son fils._

 _\- Alors nous ne serons que deux ?_

 _\- Oui j'en ai peur._

 _Ils avancèrent dans la rue, capuche rabattue sur la tête pour se protéger de la pluie. Le froid leur gelait les os, et le vent les giflait sans discontinuer de ses rafales de mort. Bientôt ils entendirent du bruit et atterrirent à Trafalgar Square. L'immense place était encore animée malgré l'heure tardive, la cause étant un petit concert amateur auquel quelques dizaines de jeunes moldus assistaient. De l'autre côté de la place, un pub allait fermer et les derniers soûlards commençaient à s'en aller en claudiquant._

 _\- Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'il envoie le signal ? S'impatienta Sirius._

 _\- Je n'en sais rien. Attend encore un peu...ah j'ai un truc ! Sirius j'ai un truc !_

 _\- Quoi ? Où ça ?_

 _\- Il est a deux pas d'ici, normalement il devrait arriver dans notre champ de vision dans..._

 _Lupin s'arrêta de parler en entendant des bruits de klaxon et des sirènes de police qui venaient d'une route toute proche. À une centaine de mètres, ils virent Peter arriver vers eux en boitillant. Et ce qu'ils craignaient était arrivé : Peter était poursuivi, il avait été pris en chasse. Et malgré son masque, les longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui dépassaient de la cagoule du mangemort qui le poursuivait, ne laissait aucun doute qu'en à l'identité de l'assaillant._

 _\- Remus ! Sirius ! À l'aide par pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! Il va me tuer ! Je vous en prie...aidez-moi ! Aaaahhhh !_

 _Un doloris venait de l'atteindre dans le dos, et il tomba au sol en hurlant. Tous les moldus présents se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, certains s'enfuirent, d'autres restèrent paralysés devant l'horreur._

 _Lupin et Sirius pointèrent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes sur Lucius Malefoy, déterminés à l'affronter._

 _\- Lâche-le assassin ! Cracha Sirius en s'avançant de plusieurs pas, la folie de l'envie de meurtre brûlant dans ses yeux._

 _Lucius ricana, avant de lancer un sortilège de mort que Sirius contra facilement._

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le pantalon ? Ta femme aurais honte de toi Lucius. Séquestré ainsi un pauvre bougre comme Peter qui n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche..._

 _\- Sirius arrête ! Il ne faut pas discuter avec lui ! Récupérons Peter et tirons-nous !_

 _\- Hors de question ! rugit le mangemort en agrippant Peter, qui tenta vainement de se débattre. Digitus divisa !_

 _Peter hurla de douleur tandis que son majeur droit était sectionné par le sortilège._

 _\- Je m'occupe de ce salaud ! Rugit Sirius. Reste en arrière Remus ! Prévient le ministère._

 _\- Sirius je t'en supplie ! Sanglota Peter en le regardant avec l'énergie du désespoir._

 _\- Avada Kedavra ! S'écria Lucius avec un sourire sadique._

 _Le corps sans vie de Peter tomba à ses pieds dans un silence d'outre-tombe. Puis le mangemort pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, et une tête de mort verdâtre apparu bientôt au milieu des nuages._

 _\- Exustionem ! Formula Lucius avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit._

 _Le sortilège d'explosion massive éclata tel une bombe, et seul un charme de bouclier formulé par Sirius permis à Lupin d'avoir la vie sauve._

 _Douze moldus furent tués par la déflagration, des dizaines d'autres sévèrement blessés. Les membres de la brigade de la police magique arrivèrent bientôt, alertés par l'appel de Remus. Et là, l'horreur frappa Sirius : dans un dernier geste de médisance, Lucius avait jeter sa baguette aux pieds du dernier des Black. La baguette qui avait proférer le meurtre._

 _Aussitôt, la brigade enchaîna Sirius tandis que des médicomages de St Mangouste accouraient sur les lieux. Lupin fixait le tas de cendres qui avait été Peter Pettigrow, réduit en miettes par le feu. Il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues : tout était fini, il venait de tout perdre._

 _Sirius hurla son innocence, jetant à son vieil ami un dernier regard tandis que la marque des ténèbres enveloppait tout le monde dans la lueur du désespoir._

Le retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore fut brutal. Lupin s'éloigna lentement de Drago, les yeux déjà brillants de larmes.

\- Je m'en retourne au ministère monsieur Malefoy. Sachez que je ne vous jugerais jamais à cause de ce qu'a fait vôtre père. Mais sachez tout de même que Peter Pettigrow était un homme bien, et il est mort en héros. Je ne laisserais personne souiller son image. Lucius Malefoy n'a jamais été que le seul homme à avoir vendu à Voldemort les parents de Harry Potter.

 **.**

Les jours défilaient à toute vitesse, à l'image de toutes les interrogations qui trottaient dans la tête de Blaise. Mais qu'est-ce que Drago avait en ce moment ? Même les sublimes soirées passées à câliner Tracey n'arrivaient pas complètement à chasser ce sentiment de plus en plus insistant que son meilleur ami lui cachait des choses.

Mais peut-être que dans le fond il se faisait des films. Et puis, quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, Drago était assez grand pour estimer s'il devait parler ou non de ses problèmes. Bien que Blaise ait du mal à l'admettre, la meilleure solution pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du roi des Serpentard était d'éviter un maximum de le questionner sur ses activités.

Après tout Drago n'avait jamais été très bavard lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ses problèmes personnels, même avec Blaise. Comme quoi, leur amitié qu'il pensait si solide venait de subir un léger effritement et par le même coup d'exposer ses premières limites.

\- à quoi penses-tu mon lapin ? Demanda Tracey en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- À Drago. Je m'inquiète un petit peu pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec Pansy, mais ça me conforte dans l'idée que vous les filles, vous êtes bien plus à l'aise quand il s'agit de vous confier des secrets ou de parler de vos problèmes. Je te jure, avec cette tête de mule de préfet-en-chef j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux parfois.

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel en se tapant le front avec le plat de la main. Elle avait beau être raide dingue amoureuse de Blaise, il était parfois affligent pour elle de voir jusqu'à quel point sa curiosité pouvait l'amener.

\- Arrête de te préoccuper de Drago, lorsqu'il éprouvera le besoin de se confier il viendra te parler de lui-même. Et crois-moi il le fera. Tu ne dois pas le forcer, à moins que tu ne veuilles perdre sa confiance ? Je sais à quel point il est dur d'obtenir la confiance de Drago. Par contre c'est très facile de la perdre.

Ses sages paroles ne firent que convaincre d'autant plus le métis. Si il devait attendre, il attendrai.

 **.**

Dans le même temps, Drago était debout devant la fenêtre de la salle commune des préfets, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Il fixait d'un regard froid les hautes montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard, envahi par une tristesse sans nom. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti ça. Comment son père pouvait-il être un monstre à ce point ? Même plusieurs jours après être allé dans la pensine, il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire passer la pilule. Elle ne passerait sans doute jamais d'ailleurs. Il dû encore une fois faire un énorme effort pour ne pas tout casser dans la pièce, pour laisser exploser sa rage qui menaçait de déborder à chaque instant.

Au lieu de ça, il continua de rester de marbre. Mais dans son esprit le mal était déjà fait. Sirius Black avait eu raison : sa mère devait avoir honte de Lucius. Et lui, il avait honte d'être son fils. Mais bientôt il s'en irait, sans un adieu pour sa famille. Il était l'élu de la prophétie, et Dumbledore aurait besoin de lui une fois ses études terminées. Tout ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quand même le moral au plus bas.

\- Malefoy ? Appela une douce voix féminine qu'il avait appris à reconnaître.

Il ne répondit pas, contractant les mâchoires pour se donner un air impassible.

Hermione se posta à côté de lui et le regarda avec anxiété, quelques morceaux de parchemin serrés contre sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Je me demande ce que tu as depuis quelques temps.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, mentit-il. Et puis, depuis quand te soucis-tu de moi ?

\- Depuis que tu m'a redonner espoir. Depuis le temps où tu ne me traite plus par rapport à mes origines moldus également.

\- Tu m'exaspères Granger, tu en a conscience j'espère.

\- Je ne suis pas exaspérante ! Regarde-toi, tu t'oublies dans l'alcool à longueur de journée ! Viens, j'ai ce qu'il te faut pour te remonter le moral.

Drago eu beau prétendre qu'il allait très bien et qu'elle se faisait des idées toutes faites, il était vain de protester face à une fille aussi entêtée que Hermione. Ses parchemins toujours sous le bras, la jolie brune entraîna son Némésis en dehors des quartiers des préfets. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la tour nord, arrivant près de la salle de divination.

\- Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu voir le professeur Trelawney ? Bougonna Drago. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir avec toi de toute façon.

\- Oh non, détrompe-toi Malefoy. Tu ne va pas regretter d'être monté jusqu'ici.

Avec un sourire mystérieux qui excita le roi des Serpentard, Hermione poussa la porte de la salle de musique avant de l'inviter à rentrer dans le temple des mélodies.

Elle observa avec attention sa réaction en voyant la grande pièce percée de nombreuses fenêtres. La lumière d'une fin d'après-midi baignait la salle de musique dans une atmosphère reposante, propice à la rêverie et au repos.

Avec un sourire radieux, Hermione partit s'asseoir sur un tabouret et posa ses parchemins devant elle, sur un magnifique piano à quatre queue. Drago vit rapidement que les feuilles étaient en fait des notes de partition. Jusque là, il avait totalement ignoré les talents cachés de Hermione, notamment en matière musicale.

La jeune femme commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire, emplissant à nouveau la pièce de la suave résonance des gammes. Ici elle était dans son élément, loin de tous les tracas, de tous les chagrins et de toutes les peines. Elle espérait que comme elle, Drago se sentirait mieux en se laissant bercer par les sons harmonieux qui sortaient du quatre queue.

Le roi des Serpentard était littéralement figé sur place, n'émettant pas le moindre son et osant à peine respirer de peur de briser la magie du lieu. Qu'est-ce que c'était beau ! Tout était beau ici. Tout. Absolument tout. Même la femme qui jouait du piano. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il trouvait qu'elle avait changée cette satanée Granger. Peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'elle était devenue une véritable femme, et non plus cette insupportable jeune fille miss-je-sais-tout.

Peut-être qu'il devrait pour de bon arrêter les railleries, les sarcasmes, les excès d'orgueil et de vanité. Après tout, il avait grandit. Elle avait grandit aussi. Il était lassé de se battre sans arrêt avec tout le monde, mais aussi avec lui-même. Sang-de-bourbe ou pas, peut-être que finalement il y avait du bon chez Granger.

\- C'est sublime, parvient-il à articuler.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour lui sourire, et il sentit un creux étrange dans son estomac. Ce regard...cette fille...cette musique...cette salle...

Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer au-dehors, il n'en avait rien à cirer. Il voulait que cet instant s'éternise, que la musique ne s'arrête jamais, que les doigts gracieux de Hermione continuent de caresser les touches du piano, faisant jaillir des notes d'une pureté de cristal au son enchanteur, encrant dans sa mémoire la beauté simple et naturelle du talent et de la création.

Drago s'adossa à un mur et ferma les yeux, enivré par l'atmosphère légère qui régnait dans la pièce et qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Tout cela lui rappelait des images de son enfance, quand sa mère jouait encore du piano à l'époque où tout allait bien. Sa mère était elle aussi une excellente musicienne, et malgré lui Hermione lui rappelait beaucoup Narcissa.

Au bout d'un moment il rouvrit les yeux et se força à se décoller du mur pour s'approcher de son homologue féminin. Il se posta en face d'elle, la fixant d'un œil pénétrant qui la mis mal à l'aise.

Elle finit enfin par relever la tête et à le regarder après avoir longtemps résister à ce regard insistant.

Bientôt les dernières notes s'éteignirent, et un silence reposant recouvrit la salle de musique.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, je peux penser tout ce que je veux sur toi Granger, mais il est indéniable que tu est une excellente pianiste. Le moment était plutôt agréable, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il arrêta de la regarder et se dirigea vers la sortie de son habituel pas nonchalant, sans un remerciement. Déboussolée, Hermione se leva précipitamment de son tabouret et le rattrapa en courant.

\- Malefoy, attend ! Pourquoi t'en vas-tu comme ça ? Tu regrettes d'être venu ici ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à porter ce masque de quelqu'un que tu n'est pas ? Tu es quelqu'un de bon Malefoy. Si tu savais comme tu as mûri...


	19. L'Arnaque et la Fourchette

**Bien le bonjour à tous mes lecteurs. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ceux qui commentent régulièrement mon histoire. Please, please laissez-moi une trace de votre lecture si vous avez aimé ou qu'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Je réponds à toutes les questions.**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas pour vocation de promouvoir l'amour fou ou autres utopies, alors arrêtez-vous de lire cette histoire au chapitre précédent si vous avez le coeur sensible. Sinon, je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux ou celles qui ont envie de continuer à suivre les aventures de Drago et Hermione.**

 **Bien évidemment, les messages d'encouragement ou d'ordre critique sont toujours les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas. Ce sera très gratifiant pour le travail que j'ai fourni.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : L'arnaque et la fourchette**

 **.**

 **.**

Ron se réveilla et bâilla tout en maudissant la sonnerie du réveil de Dean qui lui lancinait les tympans. Bientôt cependant, la sonnerie stridente s'éteignit et il entendit Dean ouvrir la porte de leur dortoir pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le rouquin grommela à demi-mots des injures contre son ami et son maudit réveil, avant de se fermer à nouveau les yeux. C'était dimanche et pourtant il était le seul à faire la grasse matinée, il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un ours en hibernation pour les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron se redressa sur son séant et regarda d'un œil vitreux la pendule encastrée dans le mur du dortoir.

\- 11 h 15...et merde.

Ron savait qu'il était un gros dormeur, mais à ce point-là c'était un peu alarmant. Il ne s'était couché qu'à minuit la veille, comment pouvait-il passer autant de temps à somnoler ?

Il enfila un tee-shirt noir, un pull tricoté main par sa mère qu'il avait reçu pour Noël, et un jean délavé. Comme il n'y avait pas de cours aujourd'hui il pouvait se permettre de ne pas mettre son uniforme, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Neville en voyant Ron descendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Vous avez déjà manger ? Marmonna le rouquin.

\- Oui, lui répondit Lavande. Harry t'attend sur le terrain de quidditch, je crois qu'il veut s'entraîner avec toi.

Ron fit la grimace. Encore une occasion pour son meilleur ami de remettre le dossier Hermione sur la table.

Évidemment la Grande Salle était quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci, seul Dean mangeait à la table des rouge et or.

\- Dit-moi Dean, ça te dirais de venir jouer au quidditch avec moi et Harry ? Il ne fait pas trop mauvais temps aujourd'hui, déclara Ron, plein d'espoir.

\- Non désolé mec, Ginny veut absolument me présenter à ses copines aujourd'hui et tu sais comment elle est. Je n'ait pas pu refuser.

\- J'espère que tu es doux et attentionné avec elle au moins, grogna Ron en avalant rapidement des toasts à la marmelade.

\- Je suis parfait, rien à redire. On peut dire qu'avec moi elle est en sécurité.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait plus. Il termina rapidement son repas et les deux Gryffondor se séparèrent dans le hall, le rouquin se rendant directement au stade de quidditch. Il avait laisser ses équipements de gardien dans le vestiaire lors du dernier entraînement, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de s'équiper avant de rejoindre Harry.

\- Comment ça va Ronald ?

\- Tranquille, et toi ?

\- Impeccable. On va faire quelques tours de terrain si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ron essayait de regarder Harry le moins possible, ne voulant surtout pas aborder le sujet Hermione. Avec le recul, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rejoindre Harry. Ces craintes se justifièrent lorsque le capitaine de Gryffondor déclara sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Et donc, quand est-ce que tu va t'excuser auprès de nôtre chère Hermione ?

Ron ne répondit pas, le regard ailleurs. Son ami devenait franchement lourd avec tout ça. Après tout c'était son propre souci, non ? Qu'il le laisse régler ça tout seul ! Il venait d'avoir 18 ans, ce n'était plus un gamin.

\- Ron, tout va bien ?

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te refaire le portrait comme avec Mc Laggen.

\- Eh, du calme mon vieux. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tenta de se dédouaner Harry.

\- Mais à chaque fois c'est la même salade avec toi ! Rabiboche-toi avec elle, va lui parler et gnagnagna. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après ce que je lui ait fait, tu crois que c'est évident de venir la voir et lui dire : tiens salut Hermione, ça te dirait qu'on redeviennent copains comme avant ? Non ça ne marche pas comme cela.

Harry était abasourdi par le répondant de son ami. Mais il avait entièrement raison dans le fond, la relation Hermione/Ron ne le regardait pas, bien qu'il s'agisse de ses deux amis. Du moment que lui-même s'entendait bien avec les deux, pas de problème.

Mais dans ce cas, que Ron ne vienne pas lui chouiner ensuite dans les oreilles comme quoi il ne le soutenait pas dans les moments difficiles ou qu'il se fichait de lui.

Les deux Gryffondor rentrèrent au château un peu plus tard, chacun approuvant la décision de l'autre. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'écharper à cause de Hermione. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

 **.**

Le rouquin hésita longtemps, puis finit par se diriger vers les appartements préfectoraux au cinquième étage. Il se retrouva devant la tapisserie qui permettait d'accéder aux quartiers des préfets, mais ne connaissait malheureusement pas le mot de passe.

Il tapa du pied en tournant en rond dans le couloir, attendant qu'un préfet rentre ou sorte. Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer la tapisserie s'ouvrit en deux, laissant voir une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit à son tour. Hermione en sortit d'un pas précipité mais elle se figea en voyant Ron.

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Le moment qu'il appréhendait depuis quelques semaines maintenant était enfin arrivé. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés ainsi face à face ?

\- Bonjour Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, les pupilles légèrement dilatées et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir et de te reparler après tout ce temps.

Il s'approcha d'elle, main tendue en signe d'amitié mais elle recula sans cesser de le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'accrochait à son sac de cours comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouée qui lui permettait de ne pas se noyer en haute mer.

\- Je t'en prie, arrête de faire cette tête. Si tu voulais bien me répondre et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, ce serait gratifiant. Tu sais, c'est pas facile pour moi de venir te parler, j'y ai mis le temps mais je me suis jeté à l'eau.

Hermione le regardait toujours sans rien dire. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête en cet instant. Rêvait-elle ? Ron venait lui présenter ces excuses ? Ron venait lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Elle ne pensait plus à lui depuis une éternité, le vide qu'avait constitué son absence au début avait vite été comblé. C'était horrible à admettre, mais c'était la vérité. Et puis, ce qu'il lui avait fait était horrible aussi, alors elle n'avait aucun regret de ne plus avoir à se soucier de celui qui avait été son ami. Ça avait été un choc monumental de le voir s'adresser directement à elle, de le voir si proche d'elle, d'entendre sa voix grave et de voir ses nouvelles tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu vivre ce moment avec lui, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle se rendait le moins possible dans la tour de Gryffondor au septième étage.

\- Hermione...je sais que ça ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait ou à ce que j'ai dit, mais je tenait à te dire que je ne t'en veux plus à propos de Mc Laggen. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, et ça j'en suis conscient. Si tu savais comme je regrette...

Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses en arrivent à ce point-là entre nous, mais je te comprends tu sais. Je t'ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Aujourd'hui je regrette, mais ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps. Tu n'a pas à t'en faire, je ne compte pas redevenir ton ami si tu ne le veux pas. De toutes les gaffes que j'ai pu faire ici à Poudlard, t'agresser de la sorte à été la pire de toutes. Si tu ressent encore du dégoût pour moi je te comprendrais, mais sache que tu comptes encore beaucoup pour moi Hermione. En fin de compte, je crois que je me suis fait du mal tout seul en anéantissant nôtre amitié de la sorte. Les derniers mois ont été plutôt pénibles figure-toi.

Ron respira un grand coup après sa tirade, ses yeux fuyant le regard d'Hermione désormais.

La jolie brune pleurait, sans chercher à sécher ses yeux embués par le chagrin. Les aveux de Ron la bouleversaient, et d'un coup tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces sept dernières années lui revient en mémoire : lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé pour le TP de botanique et qu'il l'avait câlinée, quand elle l'avait enlacé sur le quai 9 ¾ le 1er septembre, lorsqu'elle l'avait serré contre elle après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle...

Un énorme élan d'amour et d'amitié la prit alors, et l'envie d'enlacer à nouveau Ron lui traversa l'esprit. En fin de compte, elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais cessée de penser à lui, à leur amitié brisée, au regard si triste de Harry lorsqu'il les voyait se déchirer. Alors que Harry devait avoir tellement besoin d'eux. Mais quelle égoïste ! Quelle idiote ! Quelle hypocrite !

Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec Cormac, voilà ce qu'elle récoltait maintenant. Ron l'avait mise en garde d'une certaine manière, il avait toujours trouvé Cormac louche. Et elle avait voulu jouer à la femme fatale, belle et indépendante qui se laissait séduire par le premier venu, sans tenir compte des conseils d'un ami. Oui elle avait été fière, trop fière pour écouter Ron, trop fière pour voir que Cormac n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait, trop fière pour renouer une amitié avec lui, trop fière pour admettre qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Et aujourd'hui elle était trop fière pour accepter ses excuses. C'était lui qui devait être dégoûté d'elle.

\- Oh Ron ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu m'a tellement manqué ! Parvient-elle à articuler malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Il la serra très fort contre lui, retrouvant l'odeur suave de ses cheveux et la douceur de son étreinte.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on se réconcilieraient aussi vite, déclara-t-il.

\- Mmh mmh. Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Déclara une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Drago était nonchalamment adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle commune des préfets, qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Oh Malefoy !

Hermione se détacha aussitôt des bras de Ron, un air fortement embarrassé sur le visage.

\- Non, non Granger. Continue, tu avais l'air de passer un bon moment. Un très bon moment même, appuya-t-il sans voiler le mépris qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

Il s'en retourna dans la salle commune, tandis qu'Hermione regardait Ron d'un air affolé.

\- C'est bon Ronald, tu peux y aller. J'accepte toutes tes excuses, tout ce que tu veux, on se revoit pour le dîner, déclara-t-elle sur un débit ultra-rapide.

Le rouquin soupira, puis finit par tourner les talons. Son cœur si lourd quelques heures plus tôt était devenu plus léger que l'air qui l'entourait, et seul cela importait.

Dès qu'il eu disparu au détour du couloir, Hermione se précipita dans la salle commune des préfets en appelant Drago.

La porte de sa chambre était verrouillée par un sort, l'empêchant de rentrer malgré les coups de poings frénétiques qu'elle abattit sur le panneau de bois.

\- Drago Malefoy ouvre cette porte ! C'est un ordre ! Tu n'a pas à t'énerver à cause de ça !

Elle se recula brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir un Drago furieux, ses yeux anthracites lançant des éclairs.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé Granger !

\- Ah bon ? Je dois avoir des hallucinations dans ce cas.

\- Petite précision : je suis fou de rage. Ça te suffit comme explications ? À moins que tu ne préfère en avoir d'autres ? Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Répliqua Hermione. Je viens de me réconcilier avec un de mes amis et toi tu piques une crise de jalousie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas jaloux, rétorqua Drago dont le ton s'était néanmoins brusquement adoucit.

\- Malefoy j'en ai marre de toi. Tu cherches quoi à la fin ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu prends déjà assez de place comme ça, sans en plus venir te mêlé de ce que je fais avec mes amis ?

Il la regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés en signe de perplexité. Oui d'accord il s'était un peu trop emporté, mais en même temps elle et la belette venaient quasiment de s'enlacer comme un vrai couple. Elle cherchait à le rendre fou sans doute.

\- L'autre jour j'avais loué ta maturité, mais visiblement il te restes encore des choses à apprendre.

\- Très bien. Si tu en as marre de moi, pas de soucis. L'enquête est terminée Granger, ça s'arrête là. Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider à inspecter le cas Peakes, de toute façon je sentait bien qu'on avançait plus tous les deux.

\- Mais non Malefoy enfin ! Arrête de tout déformer, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras.

Drago la fixa longuement, faisant un énorme effort pour se contenir. Il ne déformait rien du tout, la scène avec Ron n'avait pas été inventé par son subconscient à ce qu'il sache. Si Hermione voulait jouer au petit jeu du « je t'aime, moi non plus », il n'y avait aucun problème mais en tout cas il était très fort pour jouer à ce genre de jeu.

\- Bon écoute-moi bien Hermione : je suis fatigué, je pense que j'ai besoin de faire une petite sieste. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois contente de t'être réconciliée avec Weasley, mais par pitié arrête de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça.

Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- J'ai dit que je comprenais que tu sois amie avec le rouquin.

\- Non, avant.

\- Euh...je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Tu m'a appelée Hermione. C'est ce qu'on appelle un lapsus révélateur, dit-elle.

Une petite moue malicieuse étira délicatement ses lèvres, faisant frissonner le roi des Serpentard.

 **.**

Lors du dîner, toute la tablée des Gryffondor fût sous le choc en voyant Hermione rire aux éclats aux côtés de Ron. Mais le plus étonné de tous était évidemment Harry, qui croyait rêver en la circonstance. Il avait envie de sauter au plafond tellement il était heureux. À l'autre bout de la table des rouge et or, Cormac fixait le trio avec une moue désapprobatrice tout en discutant avec Parvati et Lavande.

Le mercredi suivant, Drago décida de se rendre à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci il escomptait commencer des exercices de combat, après tout il ne s'était entraîné qu'avec des objets jusqu'à présent. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à museler ses peurs, il se sentait fin prêt pour débuter dans l'art du combat. Oh bien sûr il avait déjà des compétences remarquables pour quelqu'un de son âge ( et l'éducation que lui avait donné son père y était pour quelque chose ), mais il savait qu'un grand sorcier comme Dumbledore lui fournirait une formation complète, en vu de se préparer pour survivre dans le monde hostile du dehors une fois ses études terminées.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, déclara le roi des Serpentard en pénétrant dans le grand bureau.

\- Bienvenue mon jeune ami. Alors, pourquoi viens-tu me voir cette fois-ci ?

\- Il y a un certain temps vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez m'apprendre comment me battre.

\- J'ai dit ça ? Vraiment ? Interrogea le vieil homme d'un air amusé.

Drago resta légèrement interloqué par cette réaction peu prévisible, mais le directeur ajouta :

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un vieillard comme moi puisse faire le poids face à la fougue de ta jeunesse ?

\- Vous vous méprenez Dumbledore, trancha Drago d'un ton sec. Je suis loin d'être aussi puissant que vous en matière de maîtrise des techniques de combat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Insista le directeur en se levant de son fauteuil et en regardant Drago d'un œil acéré. Regarde-moi deux minutes. Je suis âgé Drago. Très âgé même. La vie ne m'a guère épargné et m'a laissé des séquelles, ajouta-t-il en retroussant la manche de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant au roi des Serpentard une longue balafre qui partait du poignet pour finir au niveau du biceps.

\- Ce qui me fait dire ça, c'est que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Et il y a une chose qui peut amplement compenser vôtre vieillesse : vôtre intelligence. Et vôtre bravoure aussi.

Dumbledore lui sourit, tout en posant une main ridée sur son épaule. Malgré son âge et malgré le fait qu'il marchait légèrement courbé en avant, le directeur dépassait Drago de plusieurs centimètres. Le Serpentard se demandait du coup à quoi devait-il ressembler lorsqu'il était jeune. Il devait être très impressionnant à coup sûr.

\- C'est exactement la réponse que j'attendais de ta part. Ne te fie jamais aux apparences Drago. C'est une des règles de base pour ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire. Ni pour le surestimer d'ailleurs.

Drago s'éloigna de Dumbledore et sortit sa baguette, la pointant droit sur son aîné avec une agressivité non dissimulée.

\- Jetez vôtre baguette à terre ! S'écria-t-il en continuant de menacer son directeur.

Dumbledore jeta sa baguette au sol sans plus de cérémonie, et Drago se pencha pour la ramasser. Soudain il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué en arrière par une force incroyable.

Drago resta au sol quelques secondes en reprenant son souffle tandis que Dumbledore défaisait son emprise et se relevait en récupérant sa baguette.

\- Bien essayé Drago. Très bien essayé. Mais tellement naïf.

\- Comment faites-vous pour être aussi fort ? Marmonna le beau blond en époussetant la poussière qui salissait son pantalon.

\- Ne lâche jamais ton adversaire des yeux. Jamais. Si tu fais ça, tu es déjà mort. Une nanoseconde de déconcentration est une nanoseconde de gagnée pour l'adversaire. Ne crois pas que l'absence de baguette rende ton ennemi moins dangereux.

\- Je pense que j'ai compris le message, répondit Drago.

Il s'entraîna encore durant une heure, encaissant les coups et les chocs reçus avec une détermination féroce. À la fin, il fût bien obligé d'accepter un petit verre de vin offert par son directeur.

\- Drago ? L'interpella Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parte. As-tu écouté ton cœur ?

\- Oui monsieur le directeur. Ma décision est prise, et j'en ai fait part à ma mère.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai pris la décision de ne pas me plier aux directives de Voldemort. Je ne deviendrait pas un de ses serviteurs, comme mon père. Mais je ne fait pas ça pour vous. Je le fait parce que je sais désormais où est ma place.

\- Et où est-elle ?

\- Vous le savez très bien. Je ne participerais pas à cette guerre Dumbledore. Je n'appartient à aucun camp. Mon seul camp, c'est celui de Drago Malefoy. Et si quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire sur ça, qu'il se présente devant moi et je lui dirait le fond de ma pensée. Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort si c'est ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Vous aviez raison : il y a des gens que j'aime et auxquels je tiens beaucoup. C'est pour eux, et uniquement pour eux que je risquerais ma vie. Mais si je dois mourir, alors je mourrais libre et je mourrais avec mon honneur.

 **.**

La Grande Salle était déjà très animée lorsque Drago y alla pour prendre son dîner. Il venait de prendre une bonne douche après son entraînement intensif avec Dumbledore, et de nombreuses filles se retournèrent sur son passage en roucoulant et en gloussant à la vue de ses soyeux cheveux blonds encore mouillés, et de son parfum à l'odeur de nectar.

De loin il vit Hermione qui riait aux côtés de Ron. Satanée Granger. Cherchait-elle à lui faire tourner la tête ? Non, un Malefoy ne se laissait pas faire de cette manière. Elle voulait jouer, eh bien ils allaient jouer. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il avait bien envie de s'amuser lui aussi.

Drago s'assit à côté de Pansy, passant une main autour de sa taille de manière extrêmement possessive.

\- C'était bien ? Demanda Blaise.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta douche.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Aurais-tu de nouvelles idées derrière la tête mon cher Blaise ? Ricana Drago.

\- Ne lui répond pas, c'est un imbécile, déclara Tracey à son petit ami.

Personne n'osa rire devant le regard noir que Drago lança à tous ceux qui avaient entendu sa remarque.

Après le dîner le beau blond décida de se rendre directement dans ses quartiers de préfet, Pansy collée à lui. Le roi des Serpentard passa d'un air hautain devant la table des Gryffondor, et notamment sous le nez d'Hermione. Visiblement il avait fait son petit effet tant désiré, puisque son homologue féminin afficha un air choqué sur son visage. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune des préfets, Drago offrit un verre de whisky pur malt à Pansy tout en s'allongeant sur un canapé vert pour avoir un câlin bien mérité après sa journée harassante. Mais son assurance fût de courte durée lorsqu'il vit Hermione franchir la tapisserie avec Ron à ses côtés.

\- Euh...je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, déclara le rouquin en blêmissant brusquement. Je devrais te laisser ici Hermione.

\- Pansy ouvre la fenêtre s'il te plaît, je trouve que la pièce empeste tout à coup, déclara Drago sans bouger de son canapé. C'est une vrai infection.

Pansy ricana tout en se levant pour obéir aux directives de Drago, qui se délectait du regard meurtrier que lui jetait Hermione.

\- Non Ron tu ne bouge pas d'ici ! S'exclama la jolie brune. Tu ne va pas obéir à ce crétin de Drago Malefoy quand même ?

\- Écoute, je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée que je reste ici. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des ennuis vois-tu.

\- Ouais c'est ça, dégage le rouquin traître à ton sang, rajouta Pansy en posant la tête de Drago sur ses cuisses pour le câliner.

Hermione bouillait littéralement de colère, se contenant à grand peine pour ne pas déballer toutes les insanités qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était clair et net, Drago se payait sa tête. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications en voyant le sourire triomphant qu'il affichait.

\- Laisse tomber Pansy, ils n'en valent pas la peine, soupira Drago. Garde tes forces pour cette nuit, je t'ai réservé quelques petites surprises, susurra-t-il de sa voix de velours avec un sous-entendu salace qui n'échappa à personne.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes à une réplique qu'elle pourrait sortir pour clouer le bec de cette peste de Pansy Parkinson, et trouva rapidement la parade idéale.

\- Mais dit-moi mon cher Drago, tu n'a pas raconté à Parkinson ce que tu m'a dit il y a deux semaines ? Tu veux entendre toute l'histoire le bouledogue ? Déclara Hermione avec un sourire diabolique qui lui ressemblait peu.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, faisant perdre presque aussitôt son sourire à Pansy tandis que Ron devenait de plus en plus gêné par la tournure de la conversation et que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas Drago ? Lorsque tu m'a fait remarquer combien mes jambes étaient belles ? Lorsque tu t'es approché de moi par derrière pour me murmurer de biens jolis mots à l'oreille ? Lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur mes hanches et que tu as approché tes lèvres des miennes ? Mais quelle question ! Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi excité mon Dragichou.

Hermione prit une pose sensuelle et extrêmement suggestive, un véritable sourire de diablesse étirant désormais ses lèvres. Ron devient cramoisi presque aussitôt, il semblait même sur le point de faire un infarctus et prétexta une excuse peu crédible pour s'en aller rapidement.

Pansy s'éloigna immédiatement de Drago, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSER ! Hurla-t-elle. TU ME DEGOUTES DRAGO MALEFOY ! TU ES LE PLUS IGNOBLE DE TOUS LES HOMMES SUR CETTE TERRE !

Drago s'était redresser lentement, avant de se lever. Il avait bien du mal à avaler la quenelle, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'Hermione venait de l'arnaquer de la plus belle des manières. Quel toupet ! Comment avait-elle oser mentir de façon si odieuse ? Comment osait-elle le provoquer de cette manière ? Comment osait-elle l'humilier de cette façon ? C'était inacceptable.

\- Boucle-là ! Je me fous royalement de ce qu'elle vient de dire, cette fille n'est qu'une menteuse. Tu crois vraiment à tout ce baragouinage ? Voyons Pansy, ouvre les yeux un peu dans ta vie ! Si tu réfléchissait deux secondes tu verrais que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries !

\- Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans le ciboulot ! Tu n'es qu'une putain de pourriture Drago ! Je te croyais meilleur que ça ! Sanglota Pansy en prenant son sac et en s'enfuyant de la pièce.

Drago foudroya aussitôt Hermione du regard dès que Pansy fût partie. La brune avait toujours un sourire mauvais sur le visage, une lueur démentielle d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Si tu crois gagner de cette façon Granger, tu t'es fortement trompée de chemin. Tu viens de réveiller un véritable monstre qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Je n'en resterais pas là, crois-moi. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, une hypocrite, une stupide crétine de sang-de-bourbe et une gourgandine qui cherche à attirer l'attention. Je souhaite du courage à Weasley pour continuer à te regarder en face après ce qu'il a entendu. Rassure-toi, moi ça ne me fait rien.

Drago enleva alors son veston d'uniforme avant de se débarrasser de sa chemise, cassant plusieurs boutons au passage. Il se retrouva torse nu, affichant un air narquois devant le changement de comportement d'Hermione.

Elle venait de perdre toute sa morgue en le voyant se dévêtir ainsi, et lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme prit peur. Mais Drago fût plus rapide et la plaqua au mur en se collant pratiquement à elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait de ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un Hermione ? Questionna-t-il avec hargne, une lueur de rage flottant au fond de ses yeux. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te prenne entre deux murs pour te montrer à quel point je t'excites ? Parce que tu t'es trahie toute seule : je t'excites. Je ne voit pas d'autres explications. Tu as voulu me chauffer Hermione, eh bien je vais te chauffer. Mais moi je ne fait jamais semblant contrairement à toi.

Il s'éloigna brutalement d'elle et récupéra ses affaires étalées au sol avant de se passer un coup de main rapide dans les cheveux.

\- En fin de compte, tu es comme toutes les autres femmes : tu ne désire qu'avoir les faveurs du plus bel homme de Poudlard. En soi ça pourrait paraître logique, mais j'ai été vraiment stupide de penser pendant un temps que tu étais différente des autres femmes. J'espère que tu as bien profiter du spectacle, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux saillants. Au plaisir de faire partie de tes fantasmes nocturnes _Hermignonne_ , cracha-t-il avec dégoût en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla avec beaucoup de peine. Il venait de passer une nuit abominable, comme il n'en avait plus vécue depuis pas mal de temps. Sa cicatrice le brûlait et il n'avait pas arrêter de gigoter dans son sommeil à cause des visions que lui renvoyait son esprit. Il avait vu Voldemort en train de torturer quelqu'un avant de l'achever par un horrible sortilège de démembrement. De plus, il ne doutait pas un instant que la mort de la personne en question serait relatée dans les journaux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais grimaça en constatant que ses draps étaient trempés de sueur tout en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- La journée commence super bien, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tout en enfilant son uniforme. Si ce fou furieux de Voldemort pouvait se calmer, ça m'irait bien.

Soudain il se figea en entendant des reniflements et des hoquets qui provenaient du dortoir.

\- Seamus c'est toi ? Dean ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Déclama Harry d'un air inquiet.

Il chercha d'où provenait le bruit et découvrit rapidement Ron allongé dans la poussière, le visage dans les mains et une pile de mouchoirs usagés à ses côtés.

Harry n'osa rien dire, trop choqué pour ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé encore ? Ron en train de pleurer ? C'était tellement rare, qu'il devait forcément s'être passé quelque chose de grave. Voir très grave accessoirement. La journée commençait vraiment très bien, un vrai bonheur. Les Dieux ont dû me maudire à ma naissance, songea tristement Harry.

\- Ronald, c'est moi. Je t'en supplie, dit-moi que tu va bien, s'informa le brun à lunettes en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il faut que tu me dise si je dois prévenir le professeur Mc Gonnagal que tu ne pourra pas assister aux cours aujourd'hui.

\- Je...je l'aimais tellement Harry, gémit Ron en se griffant le visage avec ses ongles, y laissant de grandes traces rouges.

Le Survivant devient livide, comprenant immédiatement de qui il retournait. Oui effectivement, quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

\- Je vais prévenir Mc Gonnagal, tu restes ici et tu vas à l'infirmerie si tu ne te sens pas bien d'accord ? Je fais en sorte de te prendre les cours. Courage mon vieux, je suis là. Tiens le coup.

Harry prit son sac et descendit à la Grande Salle. Il fût encore plus alarmé en y découvrant un petit attroupement à la table des Serpentard. Poussé par la curiosité, il se dirigea dans cette direction et vit un peu plus loin Blaise Zabini qui mangeait en silence.

\- Zabini ! Est-ce que je peux te parler ? C'est urgent, précisa Harry.

\- Je t'en prie Potter. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état d'énervement je suis en ce moment. Foutue journée de merde !

\- Je peux t'appeler Blaise ? Bon écoute Blaise, je viens de voir mon ami Ron Weasley en larmes dans mon dortoir. Je crois à raison qu'il c'est passé un truc grave.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon gars. Toutes les filles que tu vois à ma table sont en train de consoler Pansy. Et je te laisse imaginer l'identité du fauteur de trouble.

\- Malefoy ? Sérieusement ? S'offusqua Harry.

\- Je vais le tuer ! S'exclama Blaise en renversant son verre de lait sur la table. Je vais l'étriper pour ensuite le faire rôtir à petit feu ! Dès que je ne suis pas là pour le raisonner, il se permet de tels excès que...

\- Bon écoute Blaise. La solution n'est pas de s'énerver. Je sais que Malefoy est ton meilleur ami, mais pour l'instant il faut tenter de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Blaise éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de se lever, suivi de près par Harry.

\- Si je suis autant en colère après Drago c'est que je suis au courant de ce qui est arrivé. Et c'est inacceptable ! Inadmissible ! Intolérable ! Tu te rends compte que ma petite amie à passée les trois quarts de sa nuit à essayer de consoler Pansy ? Je suis furieux.

\- Mais enfin...j'ai dû mal à saisir. Quel rapport entre Ron et Pansy ?

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que Drago a emmené Pansy dans ses appartements de préfet hier soir après le dîner, et qu'une de ses conquêtes à débarquée avec le rouquin, enfin Ron Weasley, excuse-moi. S'en est suivi une dispute à deux noises entre le Petit Prince qui se croit tout permis et son ex, sous le nez de Pansy ! Et c'est largement suffisant à savoir. Je suis tellement énervé que je ne cherche même pas à savoir les détails.

Harry faillit s'évanouir en réalisant qui devait être la « conquête » en question. Oh quelle catastrophe ! Le comportement de Ron s'expliquait d'un coup. Il chercha aussitôt Hermione des yeux, mais évidemment elle n'était pas là.

\- Tu m'excusera Harry mais je dois te laisser, j'ai des cours à assurer, déclara Blaise en contractant sa mâchoire. Il faut vraiment que je me calme sinon je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

 **.**

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que personne ne voit ni Hermione ni Drago, les deux préfets-en-chef de l'établissement. Pansy fût dispensée de cours en raison de son état dépressif, et Harry dû apporter à manger à Ron et le forcer à avaler se qu'il lui ramenait car il refusait de s'alimenter.

Lorsque la fin de semaine arriva, le temps se remit au beau fixe pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants qui souhaitaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Ce fût l'occasion rêvée pour Blaise de décompresser un peu en emmenant Tracey avec lui. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas vu Drago depuis trois jours, mais il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait avant de pouvoir le prendre entre quatre yeux.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller au salon de thé de Madame Piedodue ? L'interrogea Tracey.

\- Si tu veux. Mais tu sais combien je hais toutes ses minauderies autour des couples. Et puis la décoration est...

\- Immonde oui je sais.

\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller si tu m'accompagne.

Il lui prit la taille et approcha son nez de sa chevelure couleur miel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon, ça le rendait fou par moments. S'il avait su qu'elle était la petite amie qu'il lui fallait parfaitement, il aurait signé dès le premier jour qu'il était entré à Poudlard.

À Pré-au-Lard l'ambiance était gaie comme d'habitude, la plupart des boutiques, des échoppes et des bars étant pris d'assaut.

Les deux tourtereaux parvinrent à se faufiler parmi la foule qui encombrait l'allée principale du village, avant d'arriver dans une ruelle adjacente où se trouvait le salon de thé. En entrant, Blaise repéra Théodore Nott avec Gregory Goyle et il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin qui fit rougir son camarade de Serpentard.

Tracey et Blaise s'assirent à une table du fond, à l'écart du comptoir où de nombreux couples d'étudiants étaient agglutinés. Le métis prit la main de sa dulcinée et la cajola avec douceur tout en observant une édition du _Wizard Times_ qui avait été laissé sur la table.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Maugréa Blaise. Il y a eu un deuxième attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme celui du mois d'octobre. Le fabricant de baguettes Ollivander a été enlevé et on ne sait pas où il se trouve.

\- Arrête de lire les journaux, nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça mon chéri.

\- Oui tu as raison, dit-il en poussant le journal par terre. Mais il n'empêche, c'est une nouvelle bien sombre. Tu sais combien j'adore les glaces de Florian Fortarôme ! Et aussi le magasin de Farces et Attrapes des frères Weasley. De vrais génies ses deux-là.

\- Ah, mais ce n'est pas leur petite sœur ? Demanda Tracey en désignant Ginny au bras de Dean au comptoir.

\- Si je crois.

La propriétaire du salon de thé arriva rapidement en leur demandant ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Après avoir passé commande, Blaise s'autorisa un baiser langoureux avec Tracey au mépris de la table qui les séparaient et des objets qui se trouvaient dessus.

\- Oups ! Je t'ai renversé du sucre sur ta jupe. Laisse-moi épousseter tout ça, déclara Blaise en installant Tracey sur ses genoux.

\- Blaise arrête de me chatouiller ! Pas en public ! Tu tiens vraiment à me faire passer pour une...

\- Chut. Plus tu gesticuleras et plus je serais intraitable, l'informa-t-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il lui mordilla le lob de l'oreille, la faisant soupirer d'aise. À chaque fois il arrivait à trouver le moyen de la détendre de cette manière-là. Sacré Blaise ! Sacré culot aussi.

\- Mmh, mmh. Voici vos commandes, déclara Madame Piedodue.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

\- Chéri ne dit pas ça voyons ! S'esclaffa Tracey. J'ai l'impression que tes bonnes manières fondent comme la glace au printemps.

\- Peut-être que c'est parce que mon amour pour toi rayonne à un tel point, que de telles futilités s'évaporent dans mon cœur.

Elle lui jeta un regard de braise, auquel il répondit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Une fois sortis du salon de thé, Blaise et Tracey se baladèrent sans se presser dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et la lumière commençait doucement à décliner. Main dans la main, le couple prit le chemin pour rentrer à Poudlard tout en s'attardant près des rives du lac noir qui renvoyait les reflets de la lumière mordorée du ciel.

\- Il fait chaud ici tu ne trouve pas ? Constata Tracey. Allons près de la forêt, il y fera plus frais.

Blaise la suivie sans protester, l'air particulièrement guilleret en la circonstance. Elle l'entraîna à la lisière de la forêt, sous l'ombre des vieux ormes dont les branches feuillues bruissaient dans la douce brise printanière.

Soudain, alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes, un bruit de sabots se fit entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Maugréa le métis en regardant aux alentours.

Il distingua une forme équestre se diriger vers eux depuis les profondeurs de la forêt, et ils reconnurent facilement qu'il s'agissait d'un centaure.

\- Je crois bien que c'est Firenze, déclara Tracey. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique encore.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle fût plaquée au sol par Blaise au moment même où une flèche se plantait dans l'écorce d'un arbre à l'endroit où c'était trouvée sa tête un instant plus tôt.

Firenze fonçait droit sur eux maintenant, le regard fou et un carquois rempli de flèches dans son dos. Il était bien connu que les centaures utilisaient des flèches empoisonnées enduites au curare, et évidemment Tracey venait d'y échapper belle.

\- Va t'en ! S'écria Blaise. Va chercher de l'aide ! Je vais essayer de le stopper avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

\- Hors de question ! Je reste avec toi !

Le centaure continuait à leur envoyer des flèches, tout en leur tournant autour. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer un tel comportement ? Blaise s'en fichait pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait c'était de se tirer d'affaire le plus vite possible.

La créature mi homme- mi cheval qui avait été pendant un temps professeur de divination semblait avoir totalement perdu la raison. Il n'arrêtait pas de bander son arc pour envoyer toujours plus de flèches.

- _Incarcerem !_ S'écria Tracey avec hargne en pointant sa baguette sur l'agresseur.

Des lanières sortirent de sa baguette et emprisonnèrent le centaure, brisant son arc en deux au passage et faisant sauter une dernière flèche dans les airs tel un ressort. Blaise ne vit pas le danger arriver, et la flèche enduite de poison se planta dans sa cuisse.

Avec un gémissement de douleur, le métis s'écroula dans l'herbe tandis que Tracey accourait à ses côtés.

\- Oh non Blaise ! Non ! S'il te plaît dit-moi que tu vas t'en sortir !

\- Va...chercher...de l'aide...ma puce...ça va aller.

Blaise grimaçait atrocement tandis que le curare faisait lentement son effet, tétanisant peu à peu tous ses muscles. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite, sinon le cœur s'arrêterait de battre avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et prononça la formule de secours afin d'alerter le corps enseignant du château.

\- Je suis là mon chéri, je suis là, lui chuchota Tracey en se retenant à grand peine de pleurer.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Blaise en fermant les yeux.


	20. Initiative

**Merci encore pour les messages d'encouragement, ça fait très trèsplaisir. Me revoilà avec un long chapitre, qui a été le plus ardu à écrire pour l'instant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Initiative**

 **.**

 **.**

Des coups sourds furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de Drago, réveillant le Serpentard de son sommeil léthargique. Depuis trois jours il n'était plus sortit de sa chambre de préfet, se laissant sombrer dans une colère et un découragement sans nom. Les pleurs incessantes d'Hermione qui lui parvenaient l'avait rendu vraiment fou, aussi avait-il jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation pour ne plus rien entendre. Cela n'avait pas du tout amélioré son état et il avait bu, bu encore, et encore pour ne plus penser à tout ça.

La chambre était dans un état déplorable : le bureau de travail avait été renversé, deux fauteuils étaient lacérés au couteau et couverts d'un liquide sombre qui s'apparentait à du rhum. Des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient les quatre coins de la pièce, la plupart vides et d'autres à moitié bues. Un vrai capharnaüm. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à l'état du maître des lieux, absolument méconnaissable. Allongé par terre sur un tapis imbibé d'alcool, Drago finissait de cuver sa nouvelle cuite de la nuit, un verre en cristal rempli de whisky pur feu dans une main et une bouteille de gin dans l'autre.

Les brusques coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le réveillèrent un peu, le faisant relever la tête.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Parvient-il à articuler malgré sa langue qui lui collait au palais et sa bouche pâteuse.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ouvrez cette porte ! Tonna la voix de son professeur de Potions. Sinon je force le passage !

Drago pointa sa baguette vers la porte et désactiva le sortilège de verrouillage qu'il avait mis en place. Severus Rogue fit aussitôt irruption dans la pièce, ne pouvant que constater les dégâts. Il fronça le nez devant l'infernale odeur d'alcool qui flottait dans l'air vicié de la pièce, et d'un habile mouvement de sa baguette il tira les rideaux et ouvrit les stores, puis la fenêtre. Un intense courant d'air froid pénétra alors dans la chambre, dissipant peu à peu l'odeur étouffante qui y régnait jusque là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de faire ça ? Voyons Drago, levez-vous ! C'est une véritable porcherie ici ! Qu'attendez-vous, que je nettoies à vôtre place ?! Très peu pour moi. Dépêchez-vous, nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur.

\- Arrêtez de gueuler, marmonna le roi des Serpentard en s'asseyant sur son lit tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en se frottant les yeux pour dissiper la fatigue.

\- Je vous attends à côté, mais pressez le pas, ma patience à des limites.

Drago maugréa des insultes à demi-voix à l'encontre de son professeur de Potions, avant de passer plusieurs coups de récurvite dans toute la pièce, envoyant toutes les bouteilles d'alcool à la poubelle. Il esquissa un petit rictus sur ses lèvres : Rogue allait devoir patienter longtemps, il était plutôt long à se préparer. Car enfin, le roi des Serpentard ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter aux yeux de tous dans cet état ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago descendit dans la salle commune des préfets, après une douche brûlante qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Impeccablement rasé et coiffé, habillé de son uniforme le plus élégant et agréablement parfumé, le beau blond était fin prêt pour se montrer à nouveau aux yeux des autres. Qui eu cru qu'il y a une heure encore, qu'il était dans un état lamentable ? Même Rogue eu un mouvement de recul en le voyant se diriger vers lui, ses beaux yeux gris le fixant d'un air déterminé.

\- Je suis prêt, déclara Drago d'une voix tranchante.

\- Bien, allons-y alors.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau directorial dans lequel Drago estimait qu'il allait un peu trop souvent ses derniers temps. C'était dimanche matin après tout, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si pressant ?

\- Nous avons un grave problème Drago, déclara Dumbledore de sa voix profonde. Il y a eu un nouvel incident hier après-midi au sein de l'établissement.

Le beau blond ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

\- C'est vôtre ami Blaise Zabini qui a été touché cette fois-ci. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie entre de bonnes mains. Je remercie chaque jour Merlin de nous avoir donner une infirmière aussi compétente que Madame Pomfresh. Si je vous fait venir ici par une heure aussi matinale ce n'est cependant pas pour cette raison-là.

Le vieil homme se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau.

\- Severus, vous nous accompagnerez bien sûr ?

\- À vôtre bon plaisir, répondit le maître des Potions.

\- Cet endroit est trop exiguë voyez-vous, enchaîna Dumbledore en reportant son attention sur Drago, qui n'avait pas bouger. Il est plus judicieux de s'entraîner aux duels à l'extérieur.

\- Avez-vous perdu vôtre langue ? S'écria soudain Rogue. Qu'attendez-vous pour répondre ?

Le roi des Serpentard foudroya Rogue de ses yeux gris acier, avant de l'ignorer superbement en lui tournant le dos et en ouvrant la porte du bureau directorial.

\- Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je puisse aller prendre des nouvelles de l'un de mes amis je suppose ? Railla-t-il. À moins que je n'ai pas le choix de faire ce que j'ai envie ? Ce qui en soi ne serait pas une nouveauté, appuya-t-il en regardant Rogue.

Fort de cette réplique qui avait envoyer son professeur sur les roses, Drago s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie en direction de l'infirmerie.

Rogue s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante qui ferait taire ce jeune insolent, mais Dumbledore lui mit une main conciliante sur l'épaule.

\- Laissez-le Severus. Il a parfaitement raison, et de plus je pense qu'il a suffisamment souffert de la cruauté dont son père a usé contre lui sans que nous ne lui imposions une nouvelle forme d'obéissance. Il est logique qu'il souhaite décidé seul ce qu'il a à faire. C'est à lui de décidé quand il veut s'entraîner, il ne faut pas le forcer. Soyez heureux, il se préoccupe du bien-être des autres maintenant.

Drago se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de l'infirmerie, dont il poussa les portes sans aucune douceur. Il repéra facilement le lit où reposait son ami puisque c'était le seul qui était occupé. En dépit de l'heure matinale, plusieurs personnes étaient assises au chevet du blessé. Tracey dormait profondément, la main de Blaise reposant dans la sienne ; Pansy papillonnait des paupières, sur le point elle aussi de sombrer dans le sommeil ; et plus surprenant encore, Harry se trouvait là lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Questionna le beau blond.

\- Oh c'est toi ! S'exclama Harry. Euh...et bien il a été attaqué par Firenze hier après-midi près de la forêt interdite. Il s'est pris une flèche empoisonnée au curare dans la jambe, mais heureusement on a pu l'emmener rapidement ici pour endiguer les effets mortels du poison.

Drago fit abstraction du regard meurtrier que lui lançait Pansy, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était vraiment un imbécile fini. Comment pouvait-il se soûler comme un trou pendant que son meilleur ami se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital ?

Tracey se réveilla elle aussi, et regarda étrangement le beau blond. Drago accepta sans broncher les reproches que les trois personnes présentes lui lançaient du regard. Tout était de sa faute. Blaise avait toujours été là pour lui dans les moments durs, et lui que faisait-il lorsque son ami avait besoin d'aide ? Il se prenait des cuites jusqu'à plus soif. Mais au-delà de ça, c'était son comportement du mercredi soir qui le rendait vraiment triste.

En plus d'avoir ruiné sa relation avec Pansy, il avait probablement réussi à démolir Weasley. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu tout mettre sur le dos de Hermione. Mais justement, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il regrettait d'avoir brisé s'était bel et bien elle. Il l'avait poussée à bout ce soir-là, il avait voulu jouer avec elle et au final il avait encore dépasser les limites. Et ce n'était même pas lui qui payait les pots cassés dans l'affaire, c'était ce pauvre tonton Blaise qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de jouer à cette ridicule guerre d'ego et de fierté avec cette satanée Granger, sinon il y aurait sûrement d'autres victimes collatérales de leurs disputes sans fin.

\- Tracey préviens-moi quand Blaise se réveillera, j'aimerais lui parler. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour lui, je me rendrais disponible.

Drago tourna les talons sitôt ses paroles prononcées, sans voir l'effet que ses paroles si peu malefoyennes avaient eu sur Tracey, Pansy et Harry.

 **.**

La totalité des étudiants et du corps enseignant de Poudlard fût surpris de voir Dumbledore se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Depuis le début de l'année en effet, le directeur ne s'était montré que très rarement, restant la plupart du temps dans ses quartiers directoriaux pour manger. Et comme la plupart des gens s'en doutaient, il ne s'était pas joint à eux pour rien : il avait une annonce à faire.

\- Silence s'il vous plaît ! S'écria Mac Gonnagal de sa voix sèche. Le directeur va prendre la parole !

À la table des Serpentard, Drago fixait son verre sans écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui, entièrement perdu dans ses pensées. Il était envahi par des émotions et des sentiments qui lui étaient très peu familiers, voir même carrément étrangers. Il ressentait du dégoût envers lui-même, des regrets envers les insultes qu'il avait proféré à l'encontre d'Hermione, des remords pour les mensonges qu'il balançait à Blaise, de la tristesse pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Pansy et de la pitié pour le sort de Weasley ( qui avait une mine affreuse à la table des Gryffondor ).

En un mot, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait semé le mal et le mal lui revenait en plein face, comme s'il s'était regarder dans un miroir et qu'il y avait vu la noirceur de ses actes défigurer sa figure angélique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir agit comme son père, et ce sentiment lui était insupportable.

Sur son estrade, Dumbledore débutait pendant ce temps-là son discours.

\- Mes chers collègues, chers élèves, si je vous fait l'honneur de ma présence pour ce magnifique festin ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur. Non pas que vôtre compagnie ne me soit guère agréable, bien au contraire. En réalité le fait est que j'aimerais vous faire part de mon opinion concernant les récents événements ayant eu lieu à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'école. Ne soyons pas langue-de-bois voulez-vous ? Dans la situation actuelle de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, il serait vain de se voiler la face. Tout d'abord sachez que le centaure Firenze, anciennement professeur de divination au château s'est rendu coupable d'une tentative d'assassinat sur deux élèves au sein même de l'établissement. Inutile de vous dire que son dossier sera examiné par le Ministère et qu'il est pour l'instant en détention provisoire. Je tiens à rappeler qu'en dépit de cet incident, Poudlard reste un lieu sûr, aussi tous les parents qui souhaiteraient retirés leurs enfants de Poudlard feraient une bévue de premier ordre. Tous les ans des dizaines d'étudiants sont blessés ou malades, cela est inévitable lorsqu'on réunit dans un si étroit espace autant de sorciers et de sorcières. Alors soyez rassurés, tant que je dirigerais cet établissement vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Bien sûr pour ceux ou celles qui auraient oubliés, je tiens à préciser que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique déconseillée d'accès. Bon appétit !

Un bourdonnement sonore de plusieurs décibels s'éleva aussitôt qu'il eu terminé son discours, chacun discutant avec véhémence de son opinion sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, Hermione se décida enfin à retourner en cours après avoir louper ceux du vendredi et du jeudi. Mais elle n'adressa la parole à personne et resta le nez dans ses cahiers de notes et ses manuels durant toute la journée.

Passer quatre jours enfermée dans sa chambre de préfète n'avait pas suffit à la faire aller mieux. C'était un véritable cauchemar qui avait eu lieu ce mercredi soir-là, un cauchemar qui depuis la poursuivait sans relâche et lui faisait un peu plus regretter d'avoir essayer de se mesurer à Drago Malefoy. Elle avait tout détruit par quelques simples paroles. Quelques paroles qui avaient suffit à faire hurler Pansy, décomposer Ron et mettre Drago dans un état proche de la folie furieuse.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Depuis quand agissait-elle sans réfléchir au préalable aux conséquences de ses actes ? Une tristesse infinie se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa que Drago avait raison : elle était devenue une menteuse et une gourgandine. Jamais elle n'avait voulu que les choses en arrivent là. Elle n'avait même pas voulu être aussi méchante envers Pansy, qu'elle ne portait pourtant pas dans son cœur. Seulement voilà, elle avait changée et pas en bien. Oh bien sûr elle aurait pu tout mettre sur le compte de Drago, qui l'avait provoquée ouvertement. Mais elle savait que se serait choisir la facilité, et elle était assez grande pour savoir qu'elle était la seule fautive. Sa réaction avait été disproportionnée par rapport aux moqueries dont elle était victime. Mais ce n'était même pas le pire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle avait réagit comme une Serpentard, comme Drago. On lui avait fait du mal, elle avait répliquée deux fois plus fort et fait deux fois plus mal. Et ce genre de réaction ne lui correspondait pas du tout. C'était ce qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la dépression ses derniers jours : elle ne se reconnaissait plus, et elle avait été effrayée de constater avec quelle facilité elle pouvait ressembler à Drago par moments. Tout était aller beaucoup trop loin entre eux, et elle devait arrêter de le fréquenter pour de bon, sinon elle commettrait peut-être l'irréparable ( si ce n'était pas déjà fait ). Le fait que Drago la traite de gourgandine l'avait profondément blessée, puisque ça lui avait rappelée la tromperie de Cormac et les attouchements affreux dont elle s'était rendue coupable avec lui dans sa propre maison pendant les vacances de Noël.

Tant de mauvais souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus en plein visage, tant de mauvais choix qui l'avait fait plonger dans des regrets infinis. Drago lui avait fait très mal ce soir-là, plus que jamais il ne l'avait fait. Mais elle l'avait mérité, elle avait voulu jouer à être comme Drago Malefoy mais Drago Malefoy l'avait ramenée à sa place.

Drago lui avait montrer de la plus éclatante des manières la partie la plus noire de son âme, et ce qu'elle avait vu en elle l'avait brisée pour de bon. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se regarder en face dans une glace.

Lassée, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers ses appartements de préfète, rasant les murs dès qu'elle croisait un Serpentard. Pansy étant la reine des commères de Poudlard, tous les vert et argent devaient déjà être au courant de son altercation avec Parkinson.

\- Hermione je peux avoir ton attention ? Questionna une voix dans son dos.

\- Quoi encore ? S'écria-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Cormac, à sa grande stupeur.

Son ex-petit ami se trouvait devant elle, le regard sombre et le visage crispé. En cet instant c'était la dernière personne sur laquelle elle souhaitait tomber, mais visiblement Merlin n'écoutait jamais ses prières.

\- Je me demandais...tu sais à propos de cette rumeur qui circule comme quoi Malefoy t'aurais fait des avances ?

\- Oui...et alors ? Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas te laisser séduire par ce Dom Juan, c'est un véritable coureur de jupons qui ne passe en général qu'une nuit avec une fille avant de l'envoyer balader. Je te mets simplement en garde, parce que en plus de tout ça il ne m'a pas l'air très net.

Hermione était vraiment estomaquée par les paroles de Cormac. Comment pouvait-il dire autant de mal sur Drago alors qu'il était bien meilleur que lui, sans pour autant être un exemple ?

\- Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce point, ajouta-t-il en voyant son absence de réaction. Et puis entre nous il ne te mérite pas. Il suffit de voir avec quel plaisir tu gémissais mon nom pendant que je te doigtais, avec quelle ardeur tu me suçais la queue, avec quelle délectation tu écartait les cuisses pour que je te prenne comme un petit pain au four, avec quelle extase tu te jouissais dessus quand je t'envoyais au sommet de l'orgasme. Bien sûr qu'il ne te mérite pas, moi je sais m'y faire avec des femmes comme toi. Je sais ce qu'elles désirent par dessus tout : qu'on les embrochent encore et encore comme des dépravées avec notre harpon pour qu'elles se sentent aimées, utiles et intéressantes. Mais bon, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, être une femme de plaisirs c'est dans ta nature Hermione. Un peu comme ton sang souillé de bourbe moldue.

Cormac afficha un sourire carnassier sur sa figure en voyant Hermione se décomposer sous ses yeux à mesure qu'il parlait. Il lui empoigna brusquement les cheveux pour l'attirer à lui, faisant fît des cris de souffrance qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

\- Suce-moi maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il en la forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui. Tu sais si bien le faire petite catin.

\- Lâche-là Mc Laggen, gronda une voix depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Drago s'avança dans la lumière du soleil couchant, le visage impassible. Ses deux yeux gris au si bel éclat brillaient dans la semi-obscurité du corridor. Ils brillaient de rage. Sa baguette brandie devant lui comme un prolongement naturel de ses doigts, le roi des Serpentard s'était adressé à Cormac d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotions, une voix effrayante à glacer le sang qui lui rappelait non sans horreur celle de Lord Voldemort.

Drago afficha un rictus sur son visage en voyant Cormac lâcher brutalement Hermione et se poster devant lui.

\- Tu ne me fait pas peur saleté de serpent. Si tu crois que je suis impressionnable à ce point-là, tu t'es trompé de personne. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

\- Je ne te le répéterais pas : soi tu t'écrases et tu la laisse tranquille _tout de suite_ , soi tu tiens à affronter ma colère. Dans tous les cas c'est mal barré pour toi sombre idiot.

Cormac pointa sa baguette sur Drago, les traits déformés par une haine bestiale.

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

- _Protego_. _Expelliarmus_ , répliqua le beau blond avec nonchalance, envoyant la baguette de Cormac en contrebas dans une des cours de l'école. Tellement pathétique, soupira-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Tu sais petit imbécile, que je déteste qu'on discute mes ordres ?

Cormac commença à reculer en blêmissant tandis que Drago s'avançait vers lui sans se presser, son rictus s'élargissant à mesure qu'il percevait de plus en plus de peur chez son adversaire.

\- Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Comme c'est mignon, moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est que la peur. Après tout, c'est l'apparat des faibles, non ? J'ai envie de savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Serpensortia ! Formula Drago avec un sourire sadique.

Cormac prit vraiment peur et commença à détaler, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- _Incarcerem !_

Cormac s'écroula au sol, enchaîner contre son gré. Il vit les deux serpents qui étaient sortis de la baguette de Drago venir vers lui en faisant fourcher leur langue. Le roi des Serpentard s'avança vers le Gryffondor et l'examina comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet de poubelle particulièrement nauséabond.

\- Hermione, viens par ici.

La jeune femme qui était restée prostrée contre un mur, leva la tête et fixa Drago qui était toujours concentré sur Cormac.

\- Viens exprimer ta reconnaissance auprès de notre cher ami, ricana Drago tandis que le visage de Cormac perdait toute couleur.

Il était sur le point de s'évanouir à cause des serpents qui lui couraient le long des bras et des jambes en sifflant.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha des deux hommes d'un pas incertain. Drago se redressa et s'écarta pour lui laisser la place, son éternel rictus toujours vissé aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle regarda Cormac, une haine et une rage atroce se déversa en elle, lui faisant reprendre toute sa fougue.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le thorax, le faisant basculer en arrière et lui coupant le souffle. Puis elle se pencha sur son corps étendu dans la poussière et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Souviens-toi pour le restant de tes jours de cette phrase que je t'ai dite en t'embrassant un soir d'hiver dans ma maison : dors du sommeil des damnés.

Elle le regarda avec toute la haine dont elle était capable puis elle lui cracha au visage.

 **.**

Une semaine passa, et le printemps arriva enfin à Poudlard. Le parc du château était magnifique, le vieux chêne séculaire resplendissait sous son immense feuillage, la pelouse se couvrit d'un parterre de fleurs sublimes aux odeurs enivrantes. Partout, on entendait le chant d'amour des oiseaux qui faisait résonner sa mélodie enchanteresse et donnait encore plus d'éclat à l'ambiance déjà au beau fixe parmi tous les étudiants.

Enfin les sorties à Pré-au-Lard allaient pouvoir reprendre chaque week-end, et pas seulement une fois de temps en temps. Le printemps c'était la saison des amours pour les animaux, mais il fallait croire qu'il en était de même pour les sorciers si on regardait le nombre d'hommes qui faisaient la coure à leur dulcinée ou bien le nombre d'étudiantes qui se pavanaient en usant de tous leurs charmes pour séduire l'élu de leur cœur.

Au milieu de cette allégresse contagieuse, Blaise sortit de l'infirmerie après y avoir passé à peine plus d'une semaine. Heureusement que Tracey avait appelée à l'aide et qu'on l'avait soigné à temps, car si le poison était mortel, il ne laissait pas de séquelles à celui qui en était guéri ( au contraire de l'arsenic qui pouvait avoir des effets néfastes sur le long terme ).

Au moins sa blessure avait eu du bon : il n'était plus du tout en colère contre Drago. À vrai dire il voulait prendre un peu de recul avec lui. Après avoir frôlé la mort d'aussi près, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était vivre sa vie aux côtés de Tracey sans se soucier des autres. Il avait déjà assez donné pour les autres, maintenant il était temps de se préoccuper de lui-même.

Le cours de botanique qui eu lieu entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor en cet après-midi ensoleillée de début de printemps se déroula dans une inhabituelle ambiance sereine. On sentait chez chacun un véritable soulagement, car le beau temps aidait fortement à oublier les malheurs qui continuaient à avoir lieu au dehors et apportait son lot d'espoirs. Le beau temps était un appel à l'amour et à la paix, rendant chacun plus conciliant envers l'autre.

En tout cas c'était l'impression qu'avait Blaise tout en coupant des racines de mandragore. En sortant de la serre après la sonnerie, il entendit Drago qui l'appelait et il se retourna.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda le beau blond en arrivait près de lui.

\- Ça va. Écoute, si tu veux discuter à propos de ce qui c'est passé avec Pansy, sache que je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Tes relations avec les autres et tes problèmes ne me regardent pas, tu es assez grand pour te gérer tout seul.

Drago approuva de la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler de toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait, inutile d'essayer de refaire le passé.

\- Blaise...ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne sera pas facile pour moi, alors je t'en prie ne soit pas énervé après moi. Je sais que tu ne pourra pas t'en empêcher et je te comprendrais, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'avais mes raisons. Aller viens, allons dans mes quartiers.

Il montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage, puis Drago servi un verre de whisky pur malt à son ami tandis qu'il prenait lui-même un havane et s'allongeait sur un sofa en regardant le plafond.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'a pas tué quelqu'un, plaisanta le métis en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

\- Pff, quelle idée !

Drago regarda Blaise et eu soudain envie de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Il avait eu tellement peur en accourant à l'infirmerie pour aller à son chevet. Il se jura mentalement que désormais il veillerait sur Blaise, qu'il le défendrait. Blaise était une des très rares personnes qui le comprenait entièrement et qui le connaissait par cœur, et il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il représentait beaucoup pour lui, à quel point il tenait à lui. Il était tellement heureux que son ami ait trouvé le parfait amour avec Tracey.

En revanche il était beaucoup moins heureux des mensonges qu'il lui sortait depuis des mois et peu fier des secrets qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confier.

\- Je t'ai mentit Blaise. Depuis le mois de septembre. Depuis que j'ai pris connaissance de ce que j'étais vraiment, lâcha Drago d'une seule traite avant de tirer une grande bouffée de son cigare.

Les volutes grisâtres qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche pour monter vers le plafond l'empêchèrent de voir la réaction de Blaise, mais il arrivait à l'imaginer sans peine.

\- Bien. Continue.

\- Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, j'ai raison de me surnommer moi-même le roi des Serpentard. Mais que dis-je ? Le roi de Poudlard. Le roi de Grande-Bretagne. Je suis l'élu d'une prophétie Blaise. La prophétie, celle qui concerne les enfants de sang royal héritiers du trésor disparu qu'on nomme le Graal. Tu n'en a jamais entendu parler ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé : mais qui est le mystérieux élu de la prophétie ? Quelle est cette légende disparue depuis des siècles ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans cet œuf d'or, le plus précieux trésor au monde ? C'est bien normal, moi-même j'ignorais tout cela il y a encore sept mois. Mais vois-tu, comble de l'ironie du sort, moi qui ait eu un destin tout tracé depuis ma naissance, je pensais enfin m'être délivré des chaînes que m'imposait mon rang et ma famille en découvrant que j'étais un élu. Au final, ce n'était que pour basculer vers un autre destin, dont j'ignore encore tout. Mais Dumbledore ne tardera pas à me révéler de quoi il s'agit.

Drago fit une pause dans sa tirade et rejeta de nouvelles volutes de fumée dans l'atmosphère, fixant toujours le plafond.

\- Eh oui, tu ne rêve pas. C'est le directeur qui m'a appris tout ça. Je t'avoue que même pour moi toute cette histoire de Graal et d'élu reste encore floue, mais je ne doute pas que d'ici peu j'en apprendrais plus. La seule chose à peu près certaine que je sais, c'est qu'il y a deux élus. Il y en a un autre ici-même à Poudlard. Un autre qui devra partager le même destin que moi. Dumbledore m'a dit que je saurais qui c'est en temps voulu. Et au-delà de ça, je possède depuis longtemps un artefact magique puissant, un talisman. D'après moi, il fait partie intégrante du Graal. Ce talisman est un trésor à lui seul. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant le précieux objet sans le regarder. Régale-toi la vue.

Blaise prit le joyau entre ses mains, mais le lâcha aussitôt en poussant un cri de douleur.

\- Blaise ça va ? S'inquiéta Drago en se redressant d'un coup.

\- Fichue saloperie ! Ça m'a brûlé les doigts ton truc !

Drago récupéra son talisman et le rangea dans sa poche avec un air songeur. Sans doute cet objet magique si spécial n'acceptait-il d'être touché que par son propriétaire légitime ? Encore une mystère supplémentaire qu'il aurait à régler avec le directeur.

\- Tu sais tout maintenant, déclara le beau blond. Tu sais où je vais quand je disparais d'un seul coup : dans le bureau du directeur. Disons que j'ai des cours particuliers avec lui. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Maintenant je compte sur ton entière discrétion, mais je te fais confiance Blaise. Évidemment Tracey a le droit d'être au courant, mais ne dit rien à Pansy ou à qui que se soi d'autre.

\- Entendu, répondit le métis en observant Drago d'un œil acéré. Tu aurais pu me dire tout ça il y a bien longtemps Drago, ça m'aurait évité bien des tracas et bien des douleurs. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tout ça est tellement irréel pour un pauvre mortel comme moi que je n'aurais pas été plus avancé de recevoir tes aveux avant.

Il sourit à son ami et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie, mais Drago l'interpella une dernière fois avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

\- Blaise ? Je sais que tu vas trouver ça déplacé venant de ma part, mais sache que je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais détesté qu'on ne me fasse pas confiance et qu'on me cache des choses aussi graves. Alors désolé. Tu es toujours resté mon ami le plus loyal, tu le restera sans doute toujours. Je sais que je suis indigne d'être ton ami, que je ne mérite pas tous les efforts que tu consens à mon égard, mais j'espère que tu continues à me faire confiance malgré tout. Je vais en avoir besoin Blaise. À tout à l'heure !

Il lui donna une accolade virile avant de lui sourire puis de quitter la pièce le cœur léger.

 **.**

Le soir tombait sur le château, et Ron était assis sur un canapé devant le feu qui brûlait au sein de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà partis manger, aussi pouvait-il enfin goûter à un peu de repos. Le désespoir l'accablait depuis trop longtemps, il n'en pouvait plus. Hermione l'avait achevé définitivement par ses mots qu'elle avait prononcés ce soir-là du mois de mars deux semaines plus tôt. Pendant un temps il avait cru à une blague, un malentendu, peut-être un quiproquo. Mais maintenant il était persuadé que ce n'était rien de tout ça. Jamais la mort n'avait paru aussi proche, jamais le suicide n'avait paru être la meilleure solution pour lui et son cœur terriblement meurtri. Parce que désormais le voile s'était levé, ça avait été la fin de toutes les illusions pour lui : Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il avait tant adoré était amoureuse d'un autre. Elle était sortie avec Krum et avec Mc Laggen, mais jamais elle ne les avait réellement aimés. Sauf que ce soir-là il l'avait parfaitement vu dans son regard : elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Ron ravala les sanglots qui commençaient à former une boule dans sa gorge et à rendre ses yeux humides. Soudain sans qu'il le vienne venir il sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur son épaule.

\- Casse-toi, marmonna le rouquin sans même regarder l'identité de son interlocuteur.

\- Ton état est pire que je ne voulait bien le croire, lui répondit une voix légèrement fluette.

Neville se tenait à côté de lui, ses yeux scrutant son camarade de promotion avec empathie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neville ? Ne viens pas me voir, c'est l'heure d'aller manger tu sais.

\- Écoute, je n'ai jamais été très doué quand il s'agissait de remonter le moral à quelqu'un, ou même de comprendre les problèmes des gens. Mais en t'observant ses derniers jours je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'intervienne sinon je risquais de me le reprocher par la suite.

Ron soupira bruyamment, ennuyé par ce que Neville lui disait.

\- Vas-y, fait-moi un petit cours de moral à deux noises. Qu'est-ce que tu connaît de l'amour de toute façon Neville ? Rien du tout. Alors retourne bouffer tes plantes et tes livres de botanique dans tes serres putrides et fout-moi la paix.

\- Ron s'il te plaît garde ton sang-froid.

Neville pris un tabouret et s'assit en face de lui, le visage grave et les mains fermement serrés sur ses genoux. Il était temps qu'il fasse comprendre au rouquin qu'il se fourvoyait en se laissant aller de la sorte.

\- Je ne connaît pas grand-chose de l'amour je te l'accorde, par contre je vais te dire autre chose Ronald : que tu le veuilles ou non, Hermione t'aime. Peut-être pas de la façon dont tu le souhaite, mais elle t'aime. Et tu comptes énormément pour elle. Tu te demandes comment je sais ça, pas vrai ? La vérité, c'est que ça paraît tellement évident pour quelqu'un comme moi qui vous connaît depuis presque sept ans maintenant. Si tu réfléchissait un tout petit peu, tu te rendrais compte qu'après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, elle ne pourrait pas te lâcher comme ça. Elle ne souhaite peut-être pas passer sa vie à tes côtés, elle ne t'a peut-être pas offert son cœur mais elle t'a donné beaucoup plus : son amitié, sa confiance, son estime et une partie de sa vie. Ouvre les yeux Ron : sept ans d'amitié, sept années de souvenirs merveilleux et de pur bonheur en sa compagnie. Ce n'est peut-être pas la relation que tu souhaite avoir avec elle, mais c'est celle qu'elle souhaite avoir avec toi. Et tu dois l'accepter et continuer à être son ami. Moi j'aurais adoré avoir une amie comme Hermione qui soit quasiment une sœur pour moi ; j'aurais adoré avoir six frères et sœurs comme toi ; j'aurais adoré avoir des parents qui veillent à mon bien-être, qui me reconnaissent lorsque je les embrassent, qui me disent combien ils m'aiment. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as Ron. Tout l'argent de ma grand-mère ne rendra jamais la raison à mes parents, tout l'argent du monde ne pourra jamais créer une amitié aussi forte et aussi belle que celle que tu as avec Hermione. Mais en dépit de tous mes malheurs je ne me suis jamais plaint, j'ai toujours tenté de trouver un côté positif à la vie et regarde-moi : j'ai gardé le sourire.

Neville dévoila au rouquin les cicatrices blanches des morsures de plantes carnivores qui étaient toujours là.

\- J'ai regardé la mort dans le blanc des yeux, et cela dès mon plus jeune âge. Et j'en sais suffisamment à propos de la mort pour te dire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue lorsque l'on a des gens qui nous aiment. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment Ron. Alors la moindre des choses est de les aimer en retour. Je ne te souhaite jamais d'avoir à ressentir ce que ça fait lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on a plus de famille. Tu as beaucoup de chance Ronald, mais ça ne durera peut-être pas. Alors arrête de broyer du noir, profite de la vie et aime ceux qui te veulent du bien. Hermione est une fille exceptionnelle, tu es déjà un privilégié pour qu'elle te considère comme son meilleur ami.

Neville se leva mais Ron le retient par la manche et se redressa à son tour.

\- Tu as raison mon gars. Tu as entièrement raison. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que ça n'ira pas plus loin. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'aller casser un morceau ?

\- Bonne idée, sourit Neville en sortant par le portrait de la salle commune.

 **.**

Hermione était en train de rédiger frénétiquement sur un rouleau de parchemin pour le devoir qu'elle avait à faire en arithmancie pour la semaine suivante. C'était samedi soir et après avoir passer toute la semaine à travailler comme une dératée, elle continuait de s'acharner sur ses feuilles de cours tout en enchaînant les tasses de café au rythme de cinq ou six par heure. Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus revu Drago, après qu'il lui ait ( encore ) sauvé la mise face à Cormac. Se noyer dans le travail lui avait paru être la meilleure des solutions pour échapper à une nouvelle dépression qui pourrait peut-être lui être fatale.

Oui le mot était dit : fatale. Que se serait-il passé si Drago n'était pas intervenu ? S'il ne l'avait pas sauvé de la noyade ? Même si elle avait énormément de mal à l'avaler, Drago l'avait aidée à aller mieux durant la période extrêmement pénible qui avait suivie sa rupture avec Cormac. Il l'avait aidée à sa façon, en continuant à la mépriser et à la provoquer, mais il l'avait aidée en dépit de tout. Depuis plus de deux mois il l'aidait sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était attachée à lui. Elle s'était attachée à ce jeune homme aux beaux yeux gris au pouvoir d'attraction incroyable. Un jeune homme qui n'était pas du tout au fond de son âme la même personne que celle qu'il voulait bien dévoiler en public. Elle qui avait une si haute estime d'elle-même, elle s'était sentie nulle devant le changement quasi effrayant de Drago au cours des derniers mois. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'elle ou d'autre chose, mais il avait changé indéniablement. Il lui cachait quelque chose aussi c'était certain, elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans son regard. Drago avait beau être un professionnel dans l'art du mensonge, elle avait réussi à lire dans son petit jeu plusieurs fois. Et c'était ce qui le rendait si attirant : elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui cachait et surtout pourquoi il lui cachait des choses.

Ce qui rendait Drago Malefoy si intriguant c'était aussi parce qu'il pouvait parfois être terriblement sincère, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il s'énervait. En fait à la réflexion, elle le préférait quand il était sincère même si la plupart du temps le fond de sa pensée faisait très mal à entendre. Mais Hermione préférait ça aux mensonges et aux secrets. Malgré tout, ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle commune lui faisait toujours aussi mal, et le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la mise face à Cormac ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Ça ne changeait absolument rien. S'il lui avait fait aussi mal c'était aussi parce qu'il avait réussi à ce qu'elle se dégoûte d'elle-même. Elle avait été terriblement attristée de voir son regard déçu lorsqu'il l'avait insultée de gourgandine et de menteuse. Drago avait fait beaucoup d'efforts à son égard, tandis que elle-même ne faisait que le décevoir. Pourquoi le décevait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il éprouvait de la sympathie pour elle pour affirmer des choses pareilles ?

Qu'importe, elle l'avait déçu et ça méritait des explications et des éclaircissements. Elle en avait assez de souffrir, et malgré tout ce que Drago avait fait pour elle, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui rende la pareille. C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et bien qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. La solution était donc qu'elle voit Drago dans les plus brefs délais pour lui dire la fond de sa pensée et couper les ponts définitivement. Elle quitterait peut-être ses quartiers de préfète pour retourner vivre dans la tour de Gryffondor ou ailleurs. Peu lui importait, l'essentiel était de s'éloigner de Drago Malefoy.

La jeune femme termina son devoir en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement, puis elle acheva sa énième tasse de café et renversa la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Elle était courbaturée au niveau du cou après être restée à plancher durant des heures entières à son bureau. Ses globes oculaires lui faisaient aussi très mal. Qu'importe, il fallait qu'elle continue à travailler. Mais elle eu beau fouiller partout, elle vit bien qu'il ne restait plus rien à faire. Elle avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs, jusqu'à ceux programmés pour dans trois semaines. Fatiguée, Hermione prit sa tasse de café et alla la remettre à côté de la cafetière dans la salle commune des préfets.

 **.**

Mais à l'instant même, Drago pénétra par la tapisserie qui permettait d'accéder à la pièce et se retrouva face à elle.

\- Hermione.

\- Drago.

Il la fixa de ses deux yeux gris sombres comme un ciel un soir d'orage. Elle le fixa de ses prunelles chocolat à la lueur perçante et menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de pouvoir parler au roi des Serpentard ?

\- Ne soi pas ridicule Hermione, tu peux me parler quand tu en a envie et je ne voit pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai. Et arrête de me regarder à chaque fois comme si j'allais t'agresser. Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas moi qui te veut du mal.

\- Ah bon ? Sérieusement Drago ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis par moments ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'a dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? Tu t'en souviens ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Hermione pleurait maintenant. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec lui il fallait qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Mais c'était des larmes de colère, et elle avait crié en prononçant ses paroles.

\- Tu ne me veut pas de mal ? Ah la bonne blague ! Tu m'a fait très mal Drago. Tu ne cesse de m'insulter sans arrête, ça n'arrête pas. Je n'en peut plus, je m'en vais. Soi content, tu va avoir deux chambres pour toi maintenant et toute la salle commune. Tu va pouvoir inviter tous tes copains quand tu veux, ça te va ? Parfait, moi ça me convient très bien. Surtout si c'est pour ne plus voir ta tête.

La jeune femme essuya rageusement ses larmes et tourna le dos au beau blond, le chagrin l'accablant plus que jamais. La voilà qui se remettait à mentir effrontément au nez de Drago.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je ne te dise pas la vérité ?

Hermione se figea brusquement mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Pour une fois que j'ai été sincère avec toi Hermione, toi tu te cabre et tu rejette toute la faute sur moi. Certes, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort avec toi mais c'était pour ton bien. Si je n'avais rien dit, ça serait revenu à acquiescer à ce que tu avais affirmer. Tu as fait une grosse connerie ce soir-là Hermione, une très grosse gaffe. D'une part parce que je ne t'aime pas du tout, et de l'autre parce que ça m'a obligé à te le prouver. Tu cherches quoi au juste ? À me faire sortir de mes gonds ? Navré Hermione, j'ai mieux à faire. Je ne t'aime peut-être pas, mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai envie de te faire du mal. Cependant je tiens à souligner un point essentiel : tu avais raison Hermione. Je suis un monstre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Moi aussi ça me convient que tu t'en ailles, je n'ai pas envie que tu continue à subir mes sautes d'humeur. Si un jour je pète un câble, je n'aimerai pas que tu soi la victime de ma fureur. Tu as raison de me haïr, totalement raison. Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux, je suis un menteur Hermione. Si je t'ai insulté avec autant de virulence c'est parce que j'ai été effrayé de voir à quel point tu me ressemblais sur le coup. Et la vérité Hermione, c'est que tu mérites mieux. Tu es une bonne personne, n'essaie pas de me ressembler. Tu as entièrement raison de t'en aller, avant que tu ne devienne comme moi. Ne devient pas une menteuse, ni une gourgandine, ni une hypocrite. Tu n'a jamais été tout ça Hermione, mais tu risques effectivement de le devenir si tu continue sur cette voie-là.

Elle se retourna d'un coup et le toisa intensément de ses deux yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Tu te crois mauvais à ce point-là Drago ? Alors que tu as mis en lumière de manière magistrale à quel point c'était moi qui était mauvaise ? Je vais te dire la vérité : tu n'es pas celui que tu prétend être, tu ne l'a jamais été. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi, si ça a un rapport avec ta famille, ton sang, les convictions de tes proches ou je ne sais quoi, mais tu n'es pas celui que tu prétend. Regarde-toi Drago : tu as changé. Tu affirmes que tu ne m'aime pas, que je te hait, mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais au fond ? Tu crois que je suis sans cœur ? Alors que tu m'a sauvé la vie, que tu m'a aidé à sortir de la dépression, même si c'était pour mieux m'y enfoncer par la suite ? Non, c'est faux. Tu n'es pas un menteur, tu es quelqu'un qui se voile la face Drago. Je suis infiniment reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te l'ai dit de toute façon. Si je t'ai dit ses paroles horribles ce soir-là, c'était aussi pour que tu prennes conscience d'une chose : je suis loin d'être la blanche colombe que tu crois. Le ver est déjà dans le fruit Drago : je suis déjà une mauvaise personne. Je voulais te le faire remarquer, avec quelle facilité je pouvais faire le mal. Je suis tellement mauvaise que maintenant je n'ai plus aucun ami. Même Harry s'est détourné de moi, tu te rends compte ?

Et puis, pourquoi tu t'acharne à vouloir me protéger de toi ? On se déteste, non ? Alors autant se déchirer l'un et l'autre. Autant subir tes sarcasmes en plein visage que tes mensonges niais sur comment je dois me comporter et sur ce que tu crois être.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle, la regardant de haut. Elle soutient son regard en ciller une seul seconde.

\- Toi aussi tu as changée Hermione. Et pas qu'en mal. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cormac maintenant. J'ai tout entendu tu sais. Et ta relation avec lui, tout ce que tu as pu faire avec lui ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Au contraire même, je pense que grâce à ça, tu es devenue une femme Hermione. Tu as quittée tes livres et ton ennui existentiel pour découvrir ce que c'était que la vraie vie. Non seulement c'est courageux de ta part, mais ça l'était encore plus de se rendre compte de ta transformation. J'ai fait en sorte que tu t'en rende compte, car tu ne doit pas renier qui tu es Hermione. Tu ne doit pas renier ce que tu as fait. Tu était juste une jeune fille qui découvrait ce que c'était que le désir, la passion et le plaisir. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça, et personne ne te le reprochera. On fait tous des erreurs, certaines plus lourdes que d'autres. Certaines nous font chuter du piédestal de notre orgueil, mais on arrive toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre à nous en relever.

Nous ne sommes pas au paradis Hermione, le monde est cruel, les gens aussi. L'amour est essentiellement de la souffrance et un cache-misère pour masquer la noirceur du monde. Aujourd'hui je peux te le dire en face : je suis fier de toi Hermione. Tu as enfin réussie à comprendre que le travail n'était pas la seule raison de l'existence. Que le travail ne pourrait pas te sauver éternellement des misères dont nous subissons tous notre lot ici-bas. Que l'on a tous besoin d'évoluer pour nous accomplir totalement.

Drago approcha un doigt de son visage et effaça délicatement une larme qui était en train de couler sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. J'ai un cœur contrairement à ce que tu crois, et ça me fait de la peine de te voir si triste à longueur de journée. Il est temps que tu te relève Hermione. Et je pense avoir la solution.

Le beau blond sortit son talisman de sa poche d'uniforme et le fit tourner entre ses doigts sans cesser de l'admirer. Hermione avait le souffle coupé devant la beauté du joyau, qui brillait d'une lueur bleuté presque phosphorescente dans l'obscurité de la salle commune.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.


	21. Le Noctambule

**Bonjour à tous les lecteurs et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vais être clair et concis : laissez un commentaire, c'est important !**

 **Que l'on puisse laisser une review de temps en temps, je peut le comprendre, mais ne jamais le faire...c'est assez irrespectueux pour tout le travail que j'ai fourni. Alors pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui n'ont jamais laisser un commentaire, il serait peut-être temps de laisser une trace de votre lecture. Si vous ne tenez pas à me soutenir, vous pouvez continuer à ne rien laisser, mais se serait dommageable.**

 **Précisions, questions, critiques, louanges, messages d'encouragements, j'attends vos avis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera à nouveau plaisir.**

 **PS : Si vous attendez le dernier chapitre pour laisser un commentaire, sachez que ce sera trop tard, vous aurez déjà perdu ma confiance et mon estime. Lorsque j'aurais fini cette histoire, je n'aurais plus besoin d'autant de soutien que celui dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Il est donc encore temps de laisser vos avis maintenant.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le Noctambule**

 **.**

 **.**

Drago sortit par la tapisserie et Hermione le suivit, très intriguée par son regard mystérieux et par le talisman qu'il tenait à la main. Ils descendirent les grands escaliers du château avant de sortir dehors, dans le parc. Lorsque Hermione vit Drago se diriger vers le vieux chêne séculaire, elle fût d'autant plus intriguée et se mis à courir pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Je te préviens, si tu cherches à m'attirer des ennuis tu va le regretter Drago.

Il se mis à rire, tout en plaquant le talisman sur l'écorce du vieil arbre.

\- Je ne cherche en aucun cas à t'attirer des ennuis Hermione. Si j'avais voulu le faire, je ne t'aurais pas prévenue au préalable, tu peux me croire.

Tandis qu'il parlait, une arche scintillante se matérialisa sur l'arbre, brillant d'un éclat bleuté dans l'obscurité du parc. Bientôt un passage s'ouvrit dans l'écorce, sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête Hermione, je vais avoir mal aux côtes à cause du rire sinon. Tu n'a encore rien vu en plus.

Il lui tendit sa main, et elle le regarda de ses belles prunelles chocolat, hésitante quant à la voie à suivre. Après tout elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Mais finalement elle prit sa main, envahie par une foule de sentiments et d'émotions incroyables.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite clairière plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la pâle et lointaine lumière des étoiles parvenait de distinguer l'étang qui miroitait un peu plus loin.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans le plus bel endroit sur terre. Un endroit où je suis le seul à pouvoir aller. Un endroit où le temps n'existe pas. Mon paradis à moi si tu préfère.

Hermione s'approcha de l'eau qui miroitait dans la pénombre et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe pour observer la profondeur de l'étang. Elle se figea soudain en voyant son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir liquide. Ce n'était pas elle, impossible. Elle était vêtue de riches étoffes et sublimement maquillée, un vrai visage de princesse. Et pourtant c'était elle. Fascinée, Hermione approcha son visage de la surface de l'étang pour s'observer de plus près.

\- Ne t'approche pas de l'eau ! S'écria une voix derrière elle. C'est un lieu magique ici, tout est fait pour enchanter les sens. Ne t'approche pas de l'eau, c'est dangereux.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose qui brille au fond. On dirait qu'il y a une pierre précieuse dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle vit Drago derrière elle en regardant le reflet que lui renvoyait l'étang, elle prit peur et se retourna d'un coup. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur un point fixe au niveau de sa poitrine, et elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'agissait de son médaillon. Son précieux médaillon qui brillait d'une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans la pénombre de la clairière.

\- C'est ça qui émet de la lumière depuis tout à l'heure...

Attiré par une force invisible, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et sortit le talisman de sa poche. Lui aussi scintillait d'un éclat surnaturel. Lentement, le beau blond approcha le joyau du médaillon que Hermione portait autour du cou.

Lorsque les deux objets de métal entrèrent en contact, des vagues d'ondes parcoururent le corps des deux jeunes gens et ils furent projetés au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Drago, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ce médaillon. Je n'arrive pas à retirer ma main.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient agrandis par la peur, elle était effrayée de voir Drago quasiment allongé sur elle et de sentir sa main qui tenait le talisman plaquée au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Drago. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retirer ma main ? Tu m'a jeté un sort ?

Elle était incapable de parler, elle était envahie par une vague d'émotions trop fortes. Jamais Drago n'avait été si proche d'elle physiquement, et sentir son cœur battre la chamade ne l'aidait pas du tout.

\- Tes yeux...

\- Quoi mes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Ils sont bleus. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Drago commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu médaillon était en train de lui faire ? Il pouvait sentir le cœur d'Hermione battre à toute allure et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. C'était insupportable de voir son visage aussi près du sien. Surtout de voir ses lèvres entrouvertes aussi proches des siennes. Dans quelques secondes il allait devenir fou s'il restait dans cette position. Mais soudain, le charme se rompit et les deux préfets furent projetés à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Drago se releva aussitôt et s'élança en direction d'Hermione qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Hermione réponds-moi ! Tu va bien ? Hermione ! Réponds-moi, c'est un ordre !

La panique commença à envahir à nouveau le roi des Serpentard lorsqu'il constata qu'elle s'était écorchée la main sur un rocher, et il jeta un œil en direction des deux objets en métal toujours soudés, comme deux aimants qui s'attireraient l'un et l'autre.

Il alla le récupérer et l'approcha de la main écorchée d'Hermione, espérant la guérir de cette façon même si ça paraissait improbable. Et il eu raison d'y croire. La blessure se referma en quelques secondes, ne laissant aucune trace.

Les deux objets se séparèrent d'un coup, le talisman atterrissant dans les mains de Drago et le médaillon se raccrochant au cou d'Hermione. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa en se massant les tempes.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je veux partir de cet endroit tout de suite.

Drago acquiesça et il lui prit la main pour quitter la clairière. Ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans le parc de Poudlard, au pied du vieux chêne. Hermione regarda son homologue masculin un moment, ses yeux à nouveau brillants de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ? Par tous les Dieux, Drago Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla à pas pressés en direction du château. Drago courut pour la rattraper, mais elle accéléra le pas et monta les escaliers en courant, complètement paniquée en voyant Drago qui la poursuivait. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne claque la porte de sa chambre et lui emprisonna les poignets.

\- Hermione, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, mais j'ai été aussi surpris que toi. S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre que ce n'est pas ma faute. L'endroit où je t'ai emmené est particulier, mais je ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui c'est passé, d'accord ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Drago.

\- Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir, mais apparemment j'ai encore tout gâché.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est moi qui ait tout gâché, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

\- C'est drôle la manière dont tu reportes toujours la faute sur toi.

\- N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments, je te connaît assez bien pour savoir que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu n'a même pas de cœur.

\- Oh que si j'en ai un.

\- Prouve-le.

Drago approcha son visage du sien, son nez frôlant celui de la jeune femme. Puis dans un ultime élan, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **.**

Les rayons du soleil forcèrent Hermione à ouvrir les yeux. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait réussi à oublier de fermer les stores avant d'aller dormir. La jeune femme se rallongea en soupirant tout en fermant à nouveau les yeux, certaine de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à gigoter, elle finit par se convaincre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Elle s'étira de tout son long et souleva sa couverture pour sortir du lit. Et ce fût à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle commença à se poser des questions.

\- Mais, comment se fait-il que je dorme avec ma jupe et ma chemise ?

Elle essaya de se rafraîchir la mémoire pour comprendre comment elle avait fait pour oublier de fermer les volets et de se changer. À la réflexion elle se souvenait avoir fait un très beau rêve la nuit précédente. Un rêve où se trouvait Drago. Un rêve où Drago l'emmenait dans une clairière sous la lumière des étoiles et où elle regardait son reflet à la surface d'une pièce d'eau. Un rêve où Drago finissait par l'embrasser. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, essayant de se souvenir avec précision de ce qu'il c'était passer. C'était dimanche aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas travailler ( en plus elle avait déjà fini tout ses devoirs ).

Installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Drago mangeait un maigre petit-déjeuner. Il avait le regard ailleurs, se maîtrisant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas toucher aux bouteilles d'alcool sur le meuble d'en face. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de tout résoudre par la boisson chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Comment faisait Hermione pour arriver à tenir le coup sans en toucher une seule goutte ?

Hermione. En voilà autre chose à laquelle il devait arrêter de penser sans arrêt. Mais son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix, lui repassant en boucle le baiser. Le baiser qui représentait la barrière qu'il s'était interdite de franchir. Mais bien sûr il n'avait jamais été très doué pour tenir ses résolutions, ça ne le surprenait pas tellement. Ce qui le surprenait en revanche, c'était les sensations qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là. Des sensations qui ne l'avaient pas quitté.

À tel point que lorsque Hermione s'était brusquement endormie dans ses bras, et qu'il était allé la coucher dans son lit, il avait été fortement tenté de rester à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle.

Ça y est : cette fille avait réussie à le rendre fou. Il avait le plus grand mal à se reconnaître dans chacune de ses paroles et dans chacune de ses actions.

Il fût brutalement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle commune, le teint pâle et les cheveux emmêlés.

\- Hermione.

Elle le regarda, et d'un coup la réalité la rattrapa. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle avait embrassée Drago Malefoy la nuit précédente. Elle le voyait dans son regard rempli de désir, il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a fait ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne joue pas aux idiots avec moi Drago.

Elle se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servi une tasse de café en fermant les yeux pour tenter de ne pas exploser. Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle par derrière, et elle se retourna d'un coup en se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avait envie, voilà tout.

Elle afficha une petite moue malicieuse sur son visage.

\- Tiens donc. Depuis quand un Malefoy embrasse-t-il des sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Je n'en ai plus grand chose à foutre de ces histoires de sang, si une fille me plaît je l'embrasse.

Et ce faisait, il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contres les siennes sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour le repousser. Cependant si la nuit précédente elle était trop fatiguée pour s'opposer au baiser, elle aurait pu s'éloigner de lui sans souci maintenant qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit.

Drago l'enlaça par la taille pour que leurs deux corps se touchent entièrement, et il approfondit le baiser en posant une main sur sa joue et en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Envahie par des émotions exceptionnelles, Hermione répondit au baiser en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Drago.

Au bout d'un moment, ils furent bien obligés d'arrêter le baiser pour respirer à nouveau. Hermione s'éloigna légèrement de Drago et se passa une main sur les yeux, se pinçant presque pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Ouah...

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Ricana Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres mots. C'est tellement...irréaliste. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu te pose trop de questions ma chère préfète. Un philosophe moldu a dit un jour : le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. Et ce n'est pas faux si tu veut mon avis.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Drago Malefoy qui a de la culture générale ! Incroyable ! Pour ta gouverne, c'est Blaise Pascal qui a dit ça, dit-elle en riant.

Il se mit à rire à son tour et la serra à nouveau contre lui en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Arrête, minauda-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Ah, Granger la prude est de retour.

\- Je ne suis pas une prude.

\- Oh, je vois ça.

Elle lui mit une main sur le menton pour l'attirer à elle et lui offrit un baiser de rêve, la langue encore parfumée du café latté qu'elle venait de boire. Une fois qu'elle eu fait son petit effet auprès du roi des Serpentard, elle posa son front contre le sien pour reprendre à nouveau son souffle.

\- Tout compte fait, tu n'es pas si prude que ça.

\- Évidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu Drago ? Je suis une femme maintenant je te rappelle, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune. À tout à l'heure, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

 **.**

Durant le reste de la journée, Drago eu l'impression de vivre dans un rêve éveillé. Il n'aurait pas pu dire comment Hermione et lui, les deux préfets-en-chef qui se haïssaient avaient pu finir par s'embrasser. Ça aurait dû lui faire peur, mais étrangement il le prenait bien. L'inquiétude viendrait sans doute plus tard, pour l'instant il profitait du moment présent.

Il avait l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Le poids des interdits familiaux sans doute. Il aurait adoré voir la tête de son père s'il l'avait vu en train d'enlacer une sang impure contre lui. Il en était mort de rire à l'avance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pris une décision importante de son propre chef. Et c'était ça, plus encore que le baiser, qui le rendit radieux durant toute la journée.

Le lundi et le mardi suivant, les cours reprirent pour les étudiants de septième année.

Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange pour Drago de voir Hermione en cours et de devoir faire semblant de garder son éternel air froid et distant alors qu'un feu intérieur l'embrasait tout entier lorsqu'il la regardait. Étrange aussi de voir Rogue en cours de potions et faire également semblant de le détester comme il aurait dû le faire. Ça aussi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte : il s'était attaché à son professeur de potions, qui représentait un peu un père de substitution pour lui. Un père de substitution mais surtout un mentor, qui lui avait tellement appris sur la légillimencie, l'occlumencie et sur la magie noire.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier le nombre de fois où Severus Rogue était venu chez lui quand il était petit ? Et puis il y avait une telle alchimie entre lui et sa mère. Comme un frère et une sœur.

Après un cours de potion, Drago se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur de maison qui était en train de ranger des flacons. Rogue se tourna vers lui et le toisa froidement de ses yeux sombres.

\- Pouvez-vous m'accorder une heure pour m'entraîner aux techniques de combat ?

\- Vous me prenez pour un enfant de chœur Drago ? Hors de question. J'ai encore du travail à faire. Je suis professeur de potions, pas de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Vous vous énervez à cause de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois ?

\- Arrêtez de poser des questions à tout va. Je ne suis pas à vôtre service. Allez lécher les bottes du directeur si vous tenez à vous faire bien voir, mais ce petit manège ne marche pas avec moi. Maintenant sortez !

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? C'est vous qui m'avez appris à maîtriser mes peurs. C'est vous et pas Dumbledore. Vous n'allez pas vous en arrêter là tout de même, si ? Surtout après ce que vous avez promis à ma mère et à Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

Le souvenir que le directeur m'a montré. Vous avez prêté le serment inviolable afin de me protéger au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix et au nom de ma mère, pour je ne sais quel promesse obscure. Toujours est-il que vous devez tenir parole et me former pour survivre.

Severus Rogue pinça les lèvres et fit frontalement face au préfet-en-chef, le regard menaçant.

\- Pas aujourd'hui Drago. Demain je serais plus en forme. Sachez toutefois que toutes les promesses et tous les serments que j'ai pu faire ne m'obligent en aucun cas à vous entraîner comme je le fait. C'est une initiative personnelle de ma part. Sortez maintenant !

Drago tourna les talons à contrecœur, passablement contaminé par l'énervement de Rogue.

 **.**

Le barman de la Tête du Sanglier posa deux verres de whisky pur malt sur le comptoir, ce qui fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Le brun à lunettes pris son verre en main et poussa gentiment l'autre en direction de la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés.

\- Pansy ? La commande est arrivée.

La reine des Serpentard laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, dévoilant son visage marqué par la tristesse dont le signe les plus visibles était ses yeux bouffis et les cernes violettes autour de ses yeux.

\- Je porte un toast.

\- Un toast pour quoi ? Il n'y a rien à fêter Potter.

\- Un toast au retour du printemps. En espérant que ça nous apportera plein de bonheur.

Malgré sa lassitude et son chagrin, Pansy ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu es toujours aussi optimiste ? Je ne veux pas paraître méchante, mais c'est un peu pathétique.

Harry digéra sa remarque, essayant malgré tout de garder un sourire serein. Il avait déjà réussi à persuader Pansy Parkinson, une des filles les plus populaires de tout Poudlard, de venir prendre un verre avec lui à La Tête du Sanglier. C'était déjà un exploit en soi, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soi agréable avec lui en plus.

Un peu plus loin, il vit Blaise et Tracey dans un box en train de discuter. En fait, la taverne de Pré-au-Lard était remplie de Serpentard. Harry était en terre ennemie, cette taverne étant occupée presque exclusivement par les vert et argent.

Mais il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Blaise, qui éprouvait une certaine affection à son égard ( affection qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs ) et qui avait dissuadé d'un seul regard ses camarades de maison de tenter ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste d'hostilité envers Harry.

C'était Blaise qui lui avait donné l'idée d'aller changer les idées à Pansy en l'emmenant boire un petit remontant pour la requinquer. Certes ce n'était pas courant d'aller boire un verre un mardi soir, mais Harry s'était vite rendu compte que les Serpentard s'en fichaient purement et simplement. Chaque soir de la semaine, les septième année allaient souvent prendre un petit remontant après le dîner grâce au passage secret qui reliait leur salle commune à la taverne.

Ils étaient parfois rejoints par quelques sixième et cinquième année, et le week-end c'était littéralement tous les étudiants de Serpentard qui se réunissaient à la taverne, en général pour suivre un événement important comme un match de quidditch.

En ce moment, Harry ressentait une légère peur en voyant autant de Serpentard autour de lui, mais en même temps il était un peu excité. C'était exactement le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité pour infiltrer leur salle commune : celui de découvrir une facette totalement différente des Serpentard, en s'intégrant au milieu de leurs petites routines.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller, déclara Pansy en prenant son châle et en s'en couvrant les épaules.

\- Je te raccompagne, répondit Harry en déposant cinq mornilles sur le comptoir.

\- Si tu sous-entend que je suis pleine comme une outre, sache que tu te méprend.

\- Je ne sous-entend rien du tout, ça me fait plaisir c'est tout.

Trop lasse pour protester, Pansy accepta et quitta la taverne par le passage secret, Harry sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des vert et argent, pratiquement vide à cette heure-là.

\- Bon, et bien à la prochaine je suppose, déclara le Survivant.

\- C'est ça, à la prochaine Potter.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler des pieds à la tête encore une fois. Tout ça lui rappelait tellement la fois où il était allé prendre un verre de gin avec Blaise. À l'époque il avait louché comme un idiot en manque sur ses jambes, et elle avait à peine fait attention à lui. Qu'elle lui paraissait lointaine cette époque...

Quelques secondes après que Pansy eu disparue dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, Harry vit Blaise et Tracey arriver dans la salle commune.

\- Mais que fait un Gryffondor seul dans nos quartiers ? Ricana le métis. Tu es dans la fosse aux serpents Harry, tu en a conscience j'espère.

\- Blaise arrête de le taquiner, tu vois bien qu'il est gêné, rétorqua Tracey.

Il haussa les épaules puis l'embrassa et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle finit par laisser les deux hommes ensemble en rejoignant Pansy dans son dortoir.

\- Merci Blaise, c'est sympa à toi de me laisser m'occuper de Pansy.

\- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie Harry. Tu avais raison à propos de la liste noire. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, tes conseils on été très précieux. Drago à grand tort de te considérer comme un ennemi, tu es quelqu'un de très agréable je trouve. Bien sûr ça n'empêche pas que sur le terrain de quidditch je serais sans pitié si je te croise. Je n'oublie pas que tu es le capitaine des griffons. Bonne nuit Harry, tu peux y aller. On peut retourner boire un verre quand tu veux.

 **.**

La journée du lendemain fût moins douce que les précédentes, mais le sale caractère de la météo écossaise ne pouvait pas empêcher le printemps d'élire domicile à Poudlard.

Après ses cours, Drago se rendit au bureau de Rogue. Le professeur de potions était déjà vêtu de pied en cape, prêt à sortir dehors.

\- Vous êtes bien affûté Drago ? Dans ce cas allons-y. Le directeur ne nous rejoindra pas.

Drago fit la grimace, mais ne protesta pas. Rogue et lui sortirent par les grandes portes pour aller dans le parc du château et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite.

\- Je croyais que la forêt était dangereuse ? Maugréa le beau blond.

\- Avec moi vous ne craignez rien Drago. Vous verrez, la forêt est un endroit très agréable pour s'entraîner aux duels.

Ils pénétrèrent sous le couvert du sous-bois, et bientôt ils furent plongés dans une semi-obscurité, à cause du soleil qui se couchait derrière les montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard.

Drago suivait son professeur, dont la silhouette était assez inquiétante dans la pénombre de la forêt à cause de sa longue cape noire. Bientôt, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans une petite clairière où Rogue décida de s'arrêter et il lança des sorts de protection tout autour par précaution.

\- Professeur, je peut vous poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute Drago.

\- J'ai l'étrange impression que vous en savez autant que Dumbledore à propos de la prophétie et de tout ce qui s'y rapproche de près ou de loin. Le directeur ne veux rien me dire à ce sujet, et je pense que vous pourriez m'apporter des éclaircissements.

\- Vraiment ? Persifla Rogue en se retournant brusquement pour faire face à son élève.

\- Oui vraiment, s'énerva le roi des Serpentard qui détestait qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile. Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec mon talisman ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec...les maraudeurs. Ceux qui vous humiliaient, d'après Dumbledore.

Rogue devient blême, et même dans l'obscurité Drago le voyait parfaitement. Il avait touché un point sensible.

\- Vous savez donc pourquoi j'ai aussi peur des chauve-souris je suppose. Mais je sais aussi pourquoi vous haïssez autant vôtre père Drago. Narcissa m'a montré ce qu'il vous a fait. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de vôtre mère : vous feriez mieux d'aller lui poser toutes vos questions. Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'y répondre.

\- Et bien je ne joue pas aux devinettes professeur ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore ? Pourquoi aimez-vous autant ma mère ? S'écria Drago en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Rogue.

\- Oh, vous me semblez bien téméraire mon cher élève. Vous me menacez ?

Rogue sortit sa baguette, aussi vif que l'éclair.

- _Tarrantallegra !_

Drago se jeta sur le côté juste à temps puis prononça le charme du bouclier pour se protéger d'un nouveau maléfice.

\- Vous voulez voir ce qu'est la magie noire Drago ? Je ne vous en ait jamais montrer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si vous espérez me faire trembler avec vos paroles sans saveur, sachez que j'en ai autant quelque chose à faire que du nombre de verrues qui doivent peuplées vos pieds.

Un rictus malsain étira les muscles du visage de Rogue.

\- _Stranguleus épinas !_ Formula-t-il, faisant jaillir aussitôt une longue et solide liane piquetée d'épines.

\- _Destructo !_ Répliqua immédiatement Drago.

- _Acidious strium !_ Enchaîna Rogue.

- _Glaciem !_ Rétorqua le jeune homme, figeant la flèche enduite d'acide en morceau de glace. Celui s'écrasa à ses pieds, retournant des morceaux de terre.

\- _Échardium doloris !_ Lança Rogue en se rapprochant de son élève.

\- _Protego !_ S'exclama Drago en se jetant à terre.

\- _Brumeas constrictum !_ Formula Rogue, prenant Drago par surprise. Une fumée opaque plus noire encore que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient l'encercla aussitôt.

Suffoquant, le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais il n'y parvient pas. Il étouffait, ses yeux le piquaient et il se sentait compressé comme dans un étau qui se resserrait implacablement. Il ferma les yeux, puis il ne pensa plus à rien et se mit à sombrer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il était toujours allongé dans la clairière mais l'air autour de lui était pur, et il voyait les étoiles qui lui renvoyaient leur lointaine lumière à travers les branches des arbres.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Rogue agenouillé près de lui, l'air soucieux. Drago se redressa d'un coup en le voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

\- Rien du tout. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé Drago, déclara Rogue en se redressant pour lui faire face. Tu as vu combien la magie noire est puissante, je t'apprendrais dans un premier temps comment la combattre puis comment s'en servir.

\- Comment avez-vous appris tout ça ?

\- J'ai été un mangemort, ne l'oublie pas. Ça m'a été bien utile par ailleurs, comme tu as pu le remarquer.

\- _Été_ ? Mais vous êtes toujours un serviteur du Lord Noir professeur, sauf votre respect.

\- Tu crois ça ? Ricana Rogue. Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

Il releva alors sa manche, dévoilant un avant-bras gauche entièrement vierge.

 **.**

Hermione se réveilla très tôt le samedi matin, histoire de pouvoir avoir la salle de bains des préfets pour elle toute seule. Depuis le dimanche précédent elle n'avait plus reparler à Drago, et à vrai dire ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

L'extase des souvenirs merveilleux qu'elle avait passée avec lui ce matin-là avait vite été remplacée par un malaise qui allait toujours croissant.

Courbaturée, Hermione s'étira avant de repousser sa couverture et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. La jolie brune referma la porte derrière elle et pris soin de verrouiller celle qui donnait accès à la chambre de son homologue masculin. Elle agrippa les rebords du lavabo, ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés lui tombant dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, cherchant ainsi à dissiper quelque peu la fatigue qui étirait ses traits.

\- Je ne comprend pas, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Comment en est-on arrivés là ?

Elle se posait trop de questions comme le lui avait dit Drago, et elle le savait. Mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de relation, pas avec lui.

Et puis le souvenir douloureux de sa relation amoureuse avec Cormac était encore trop récent, et elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à tourner la page et à entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie avec un autre homme. Drago avait beau avoir changé, elle savait comment il était avec les femmes : coucherie d'un soir dans le pire des cas, relation houleuse qui ne dépassait pas les deux semaines dans le meilleur. En somme, tout ce qu'elle fuyait à tout prix. Lorsqu'elle se sentirait réellement prête à entamer une nouvelle relation, ce serait avec quelqu'un qui s'engagerait pour une longue durée et qui serait bienveillant avec elle. Les disputes, les cris et les larmes, elle en avait eu sa dose, maintenant elle voulait un peu de repos.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, et observa avec appréhension sa peau blafarde, marbrée par endroits. Elle remarqua notamment une marque de brûlure à la naissance de ses seins, et passa un doigt à cet endroit, son anxiété augmentant d'un cran.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-elle tout haut.

Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, qui tomba par terre avec un bruit mât, afin de voir si elle n'avait pas de brûlure ailleurs sur son corps.

Elle se souvient alors de cette nuit où Drago l'avait emmenée dans le parc, une semaine plus tôt. Elle se souvient que son médaillon était rentré en contact avec l'autre objet de métal qui appartenait au roi des Serpentard. Comment était-ce possible que cela l'ai brûlée ? Elle n'avait rien ressenti pourtant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua Harry assis à la table des Serpentard aux côtés de Blaise Zabini, le grand métis copain de Drago qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

Et voilà que Harry se mettait à traîner avec les serpents. Que demander de plus ? Il est pas beau le monde Hermione ? Se dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire elle-même : les autres avaient l'air tellement heureux, alors qu'elle était en plein doute sentimental et que ce n'était pas vraiment la grande forme physiquement.

Hermione se sentait à bout de souffle, complètement rincée par toutes les épreuves et tous les coups qu'elle avait endurée ces derniers mois. Elle aurait dû se laisser aller dans les bras de Drago, repartir sur de nouvelles bases et accepter son soutien à la fois moral et physique. Mais parce que c'était lui, elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

Il lui restait ce petit bout de fierté qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, ce petit bout de son âme qui faisait d'elle une lionne rouge et or de la plus pure espèce et qui lui interdisait de franchir les barrières de l'irrationnel et de l'irraisonnable. En la circonstance, entamer une relation amoureuse avec Drago Malefoy.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle avait déjà franchi la limite, et elle le savait très bien. Il l'avait embrassée, et elle lui avait renvoyé son baiser sans le repousser comme elle aurait dû ( ou pu ) le faire. Quoi qu'elle pu penser, ce genre d'action n'était jamais anodin et Drago avait déjà dû ( à raison ) en tirer certaines conclusions.

Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'appréciait, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de relation ? Comment lui faire comprendre sans le brusquer qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête ?

Malheurs et miséricordes tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Hermione, sans qu'elle sache que, adossé contre un pilier à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Drago la regardait en silence avec un de ces regards si doux et remplis de tendresse, que toutes les autres filles de Poudlard auraient tuer pour l'obtenir.

 **.**

Durant l'après-midi, Harry décida de procéder à une séance d'entraînement de quidditch intensive en vue de se préparer de façon optimale pour le dernier match de la saison contre l'ennemi de toujours, Serpentard. Le match aurait beau avoir lieu dans un mois et demi, le capitaine de Gryffondor n'avait rien voulu entendre quant aux protestations du reste de l'équipe.

En toute honnêteté, il devait reconnaître qu'aller boire un coup à la Tête du Sanglier lui avait fait un bien fou. Il n'en revenait pas de revivre à ce point au contact de Blaise Zabini et de toute sa petite bande.

Certes, si on comparait à ses deux amis Ron et Hermione, il avait vécu jusqu'à présent une année plutôt calme. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été très joyeuse. Entre sa frustration amoureuse qui n'en finissait pas ( ça allait faire un an qu'il était célibataire ) et ses cauchemars qui revenaient en force depuis quelques semaines, sans compter sa solitude de plus en plus insupportable à cause des crises extrêmement violentes de Ron et Hermione, non l'année n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille pour lui.

Harry fit des tours de terrain sur son Eclair de Feu sans se départir de ses pensées. L'air frais qu'il respirait à pleins poumons lui procurait un bien-être bienvenu.

À cause des crises successives de ses deux amis, qui s'étaient désintéressés de lui pour se murer dans la colère et la dépression, il avait perdu la plupart de ses repères à Poudlard. Évidemment personne n'avait sembler le remarquer, après tout il était le Survivant et n'avait besoin du soutien de personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Un océan de tristesse envahi Harry mais il se força à regarder droit devant lui d'un regard froid et sec tout en raffermissant la prise de ses mains sur le manche de son balais.

Il venait de se rendre compte de ça : on le considérait encore comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, alors que la chose qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde était que tout le monde le traite comme n'importe qui. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait ardemment retombé amoureux, comme ça avait été le cas avec Cho. Il voulait à nouveau avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui puisse le comprendre, ressentir sa douleur comme lui la ressentait et voir au-delà des apparences.

Après une bonne heure et demi d'entraînement, Harry autorisa tout le monde à prendre le chemin des vestiaires. Bientôt ce fût l'heure du dîner, et il se rendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Dean, Ginny, Neville et Ron. Mais avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir pour satisfaire les caprices de son estomac, il fut interpellé par Blaise.

\- Ah, c'est toi, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouais. Bon écoute, j'ai une petite proposition à te faire. Si ça te dit, on fait une petite fiesta samedi prochain dans les cachots. Tu es partant ? Questionna le métis avec une moue malicieuse.

\- Petite fiesta ? Tu te fous de moi Blaise ou je rêve ? Ça va être projet X version sorcier, comme à chaque fois avec vous les serpents. Toujours dans l'abus. Mais oui, ça m'enchanterait vraiment de venir.

\- OK, ricana Blaise. Fait gaffe mon petit Potter, tu risques d'avoir du mal à t'en remettre.

Les jours suivants, les préparatifs commencèrent chez les Serpentard en prévision de l'amusement général qui aurait lieu dans la soirée du samedi. Blaise comptait sur la présence de Drago, afin qu'il enterre la hache de guerre avec Pansy.

Ça faisait longtemps désormais que le préfet-en-chef ne fréquentait plus la salle commune, sauf pour prendre un ou deux remontants de temps à autre. Sa présence ne serait donc pas de trop, mais il fallait que Blaise soi très prudent avec Harry dans les parages. Tout en aménageant la salle commune, il se rendit compte qu'en réalité il avait beaucoup de questions à poser à son meilleur ami.

En premier lieu, il fallait qu'il lui parle de la liste noire. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il le prenne entre quatre yeux pour qu'il lui explique en détail ce qu'il faisait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il craignait que ce genre de cours particuliers ne devienne néfaste sur le long terme pour Drago. Et enfin, il devrait convaincre le beau blond de sortir de sa solitude et de revenir souvent fréquenter la salle commune, comme avant.

Autant se le dire tout de suite, la tâche s'annonçait rude pour lui et il en était bien conscient. Il était quasiment impossible de forcer Drago à faire quelque chose contre son gré.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago lisait et relisait ses fiches de cours à la bibliothèque de l'école, sans en comprendre un traître mot. Il ne venait pas souvent dans cet endroit pour taupes et associables, préférant travailler dans sa chambre de préfet, mais il avait besoin aujourd'hui de se documenter sur les propriétés d'une potion complexe. En plus, pour une fois il avait été sérieusement motivé à travailler en pénétrant dans le temple du savoir.

Mais évidemment, il fallait _qu'elle_ se trouve là. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Et il en venait à regretter d'avoir dérogé à ses petites habitudes de travailler dans ses quartiers.

En effet, dès qu'il s'était installé à une table éclairée par une des nombreuses petites lampes de la bibliothèque, il avait aperçu Hermione à une vingtaine de mètres de lui à demi cachée par un rayon.

Le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti en l'embrassant n'avait guère duré. Depuis plus d'une semaine ils ne s'étaient plus parler, et il voyait bien qu'elle cherchait à le fuir.

Drago en était encore assez étonné, lui qui d'habitude réussissait à séduire n'importe quelle fille en un temps record. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser, ça lui aurait évité de se triturer les méninges. Jamais il n'avait été autant plongé dans le doute à cause d'une femme. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi son esprit s'acharnait à lui répéter d'aller voir Hermione et de lui parler ? En soi, ce n'était pas embrasser une sang-de-bourbe qui lui paraissait étrange, c'était plutôt la réaction d'Hermione.

Des sang impures, il en avait embrassé des dizaines, par contre qu'une femme puisse lui résister, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et ça l'angoissait de l'admettre, mais cela ne faisait que l'attirer encore plus vers elle. C'était clair il y avait un problème. À la fois de son côté et du sien.

Drago regarda ses feuilles de parchemin toujours désespérément vierges, avant de voir qu'Hermione n'était plus à sa place. Il se leva, frôlant du doigt les livres rangés sur les étagères. Soudain, à l'angle du rayon il se retrouva juste en face d'Hermione et se stoppa net pour ne pas la percuter.

La jeune femme lâcha le manuel qu'elle tenait à la main, qui tomba sur les pieds du beau blond. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, tellement il lui avait fait peur en sortant de nulle part comme un diable de sa boîte.

Hermione fit un geste pour s'éloigner, mais le jeune homme lui emprisonna le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Hermione.

\- Pas ici. Et pas maintenant.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je veux des réponses, et tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle, mais les rares personnes qui étaient dans leur champ de vision étaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité et plongés dans leur travail.

\- Je n'arrive pas à respirer, éloigne-toi de moi.

\- Tu ne m'échappera pas de cette manière. Maintenant dis-moi quel est le souci.

\- Tu as toujours besoin d'utiliser la force pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? C'est vraiment désolant Drago, souffla Hermione avec amertume.

Il la fixa intensément, puis relâcha la prise qu'il maintenait sur son poignet et recula de deux pas en arrière.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, maugréa la jeune femme en ramassant son manuel par terre. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

Drago ferma les yeux et serra les poings tout en contractant sa mâchoire pour rester maître de lui-même. Au bout d'un moment il la regarda à nouveau. Merlin, il allait finir par perdre la raison à cause d'elle.

\- Hermione, il faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu me fuit depuis près de 10 jours maintenant. Je suis si peu attirant pour que tu t'obstines à m'éviter de la sorte ? À moins que je ne te fasse peur ? Ce n'est pas très courageux tout ça. Je déteste les faux-semblants, alors soi tu me dit quel est ton problème et on le règle, soi c'est non et dans ce cas tu peux rêver pour que je continu à être agréable avec toi.

Il avait dit ses paroles dans un murmure, pour que personne à part elle ne l'entende.

\- Alors je ne te sert qu'à ça ? Juste à combler tes désirs ? C'est tout ce que tu veux obtenir de moi ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir fait comprendre que l'amour et moi c'était fini ! Tu entend ? Fini ! J'ai fait une croix sur les hommes pour un bout de temps, et tu va devoir l'accepter, débita-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la plaqua contre un rayon de la bibliothèque.

\- Et bien voilà qui est mieux, répliqua Drago. Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile de le dire, ajouta-t-il du tac au tac. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, alors je vais être plus explicite : pourquoi tu m'a offert ce baiser ? Tu crois que ça ne signifie rien pour moi ? Pour toi ? Je te plais Hermione, n'essaie pas de le cacher. Et...tu me plais.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- Je ne constate que la réalité. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu m'accorde une dernière chose : laisse-moi t'embrasser encore une fois. Je te laisserais tranquille après, c'est promis. Laisse-moi simplement t'embrasser encore une fois Hermione.

Il approcha son visage du sien, frottant légèrement son nez contre celui de la jeune femme avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres avaient la saveur incomparable du plus délicieux des nectars ; sa salive était un doux poison qui le tétanisait et paralysait ses sens ; sa peau avait la chaude et tranchante texture de la lame d'une épée chauffée au rouge ; ses yeux où brûlaient des flammes ardentes lui renvoyaient leur lueur et leur chaleur dévorante ; ses cheveux étaient aussi soyeux que les cordes emmêlées enduites de suif ; son parfum était un nuage gazeux de vanille qui embaumait ses narines dilatées. Elle était une fleur odorante de jardin, que lui le bourdon s'empressait de butiner avec ardeur, sans aucun dard derrière lui qui puisse la blesser.

 **.**

Le lendemain après-midi, Drago décida de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur après ses cours, son sac encore à l'épaule. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que Dumbledore l'autorise à entrer. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, le vieil homme lui tournait le dos, regardant la pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber au-dehors.

\- Te revoilà mon jeune ami. C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir à nouveau ici.

\- J'ai débuté mes séances de duel avec le professeur Rogue. Il a été satisfait de mon travail.

Dumbledore se retourna et fixa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face de ses deux yeux bleus perçants.

\- Un travail ? Ironisa-t-il.

Drago fût estomaqué de voir la figure du vieil homme. Il était très pâle, ce qui soulignait d'autant plus nettement les affreuses cernes noires qui bordaient ses yeux. Ses mains étaient secouées de spasmes et son crâne s'était un peu dégarni. Quant à ses prunelles, elles étaient d'une froideur à glacer le sang.

\- Tu appelles cela un travail Drago, moi j'affirmerais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un combat. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut que tu sois prêt pour survivre en dehors de ses murs. Ça n'a rien d'un travail. Le travail produit quelque chose. Un combat détruit ou protège. C'est là, la grande différence.

\- Monsieur le directeur...qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez une mine affreuse.

\- Les dernières semaines ont été épuisantes pour mon vieil organisme Drago. Je suis débordé par les événements.

À ce moment précis, Severus Rogue pénétra dans la pièce, lançant un regard dénué d'expression à Drago. Il s'avança vers le bureau du directeur et y déposa sans douceur une enveloppe cachetée.

\- Nouvelles informations de l'Ordre du Phénix : le fabriquant de baguettes Ollivander a été assassiné par le Lord Noir. Il recherche quelque chose.

\- Merci Severus, déclara Dumbledore. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le professeur de potions prit congé de son supérieur mais avant qu'il n'ai pu franchir la porte, Drago lui barra le passage.

\- Nous n'en avons pas finit professeur. Vous ne m'avez pas expliquer pourquoi vous ne portiez plus la Marque des Ténèbres.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce.

\- Et tout un tas d'autres choses que vous vous employez à me cacher. Alors j'estime que je mérite de savoir.

\- Vous voulez savoir ? Gronda Rogue. Et bien vous allez savoir, ajouta-t-il avec hargne en saisissant un souvenir parmi ceux qui se trouvaient sur une étagère.

Il saisit brusquement le bras du jeune homme malgré ses véhémentes protestations et l'entraîna vers la pensine.

\- Vous allez savoir tout ce qui est arrivé à cause de vôtre père, toute la souffrance que j'ai vécue. Vous allez voir le vrai visage de la mort. Plongez dans les abîmes du mal, là où ne subsiste aucune lumière.

 _31 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow..._

 _Il faisait froid. Le brouillard envahissait les rues. Quelques citrouilles gisaient sur les trottoirs, tandis que des enfants faisaient leur dernière tournée pour demander des confiseries. En cette soirée d'Halloween, le village était calme. Pas un souffle de vent. Le calme avant l'orage, qui grondait déjà dans le lointain. Sur les branches des arbres dénudés du cimetière, des corbeaux croassaient. Mauvaise augure._

 _Les oiseaux couleur nuit s'agitèrent en voyant un magnifique harfang des neiges se poser sur une branche et observer la place principale du village, entièrement déserte. En ces temps sombres, il ne fallait pas traîner dehors une fois la nuit tombée._

 _Mais le harfang savait. Il avait senti une présence obscure quelque part, tout proche. L'orage arrivait. Le rapace nocturne déploya ses ailes et son vol le conduisit devant une petite chaumière à deux étages, identique à toutes celles qui constituaient le village. L'air était chargé d'humidité, annonçant sans doute un probable déluge venu du ciel. C'était dans ce coin-là que se trouvait l'obscurité. On sentait la magie noire à plusieurs mètres de distance. Une présence démoniaque avait pénétrée dans ce lieu. La mort rôdait, toute proche._

 _Soudain, à travers le manteau opaque du brouillard se découpa une silhouette spectrale qui avançait silencieusement, comme si elle flottait au-dessus du sol. Capuche rabattue, la silhouette se mouvait telle une ombre dans les ténèbres de la nuit, une main squelettique dépassant de sa cape et serrant entre ses doigts fins une baguette effilée à la couleur de nacre. La silhouette dépassa aisément le petit portail en bois qui appartenait à la chaumière, dont les fenêtres de l'étage étaient éclairées. Dans son sillage, elle amenait une odeur de mort, de terreur et de désespoir sans nom._

 _La silhouette déverrouilla lentement la porte d'entrée avec sa baguette et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. On entendit des hurlements. Il y eu un bruit de lutte puis un éblouissant éclair de lumière verte qui illumina le portail._

 _La maison tremblait sous les coups des saccages qui y étaient commis. On entendit les échos de voix d'une discussion._

 _\- Écarte-toi d'ici._

 _\- Non, je vous en supplie, pas mon fils !_

 _\- Je ne te le répéterais pas : écarte-toi idiote._

 _Il y eu un grand silence. Puis un éclair foudroyant qui fit se morceler les murs extérieurs._

 _À l'étage, on entendait les pleurs d'un bébé. Il y eu un instant où il sembla que le temps se fût arrêter. Tout était statique. Puis une voix terrifiante sortit des ténèbres._

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _La foudre venait de s'abattre sur la chaumière, qui trembla sur ses bases sous les coups de l'horreur. L'éclair vert de la mort tournoya à l'étage, illuminant les pavés de la rue comme la lueur sans chaleur d'un phare dans les tourbillons de la tempête. Le toit s'effondra, et une multitude de briques tombèrent dans le jardin. Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans le silence immuable de la rue déserte, faisant entendre son écho jusqu'aux cieux, qui déversèrent leur colère sur la maison en ruines._

 _Le tonnerre éclata comme un cou de fouet, faisant frissonner Severus Rogue, qui se tenait devant la maison des Potter. Un éclair zébra le ciel, puis le tonnerre gronda à nouveau. Les nuages se déchirèrent pour laisser tomber une pluie diluvienne. Rogue pointa sa baguette vers le ciel._

 _\- Expecto Patronum._

 _Il venait d'avertir Dumbledore de venir sur les lieus._

 _Abrité sous un sortilège de protection qui le réchauffait, Rogue se dirigea vers les décombres de ce qui avait été une maison comme les autres. Il se mis à courir dans les escaliers à moitié engloutis sous les gravas, et ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout était arrivé. Le corps sans vie de Lily Evans gisait parmi la chambre en ruines. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements devant ce spectacle effroyable, qui aurait rendu fou le plus sensé des hommes. Il se laissa glisser contre un pan du mur, anéanti par le chagrin. En dépit du tremblement de ses mains, il pris son corps froid dans ses bras, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues._

 _\- Non Lily, pas toi...pas toi...NON ! Hurla-t-il, le cœur réduit en miettes._

 _Dans la rue, un crac sonore se fit entendre : Dumbledore se tenait devant la maison. À ses côtés se trouvait Hagrid et un chat noir, qui ne tarda pas à devenir Minerva Mc Gonagall. Venu du ciel, une moto rutilante se frayait un chemin parmi les averses de pluie. Elle atterrit brutalement dans un buisson, et deux hommes en sortirent, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Tous les cinq ne prononcèrent pas un mot, totalement brisés par ce qu'ils voyaient sous leurs yeux._

 _\- James ? Appela Sirius en courant vers l'entrée. James où es-tu ?_

 _Il disparu dans la maison, puis des cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre._

 _\- Non James ! Oh mon ami ! Non ! Pas toi ! Reviens James...mon ami..., sanglotait Sirius._

 _\- Sirius...laisse-le, murmura Remus d'une voix brisée. C'est fini...tout est terminé..._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, les deux maraudeurs revinrent en faisant léviter le corps de James Potter._

 _Dans la chambre, Rogue criait toujours, et l'ampleur de son désespoir s'entendait dans toute la rue. Il sorti une petite fiole de poison d'une des poches de son veston et l'ouvrit pour se donner la mort. Il allait la porter à ses lèvres, lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs d'un bébé tout proche. Il laissa tomber la fiole et souleva les morceaux de bois d'un berceau. Dessous se trouvait un enfant d'un an. Pris d'une pitié incalculable, il se pencha et pris le bébé dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il fit ensuite léviter le corps de Lily et sortit de la maison._

 _\- Severus, je suis tellement désolé..., sanglota Mc Gonagall._

 _Il ne répondit rien et tendit l'enfant à Hagrid, qui se mouchait dans une nappe. Puis il décida de ne plus utiliser la magie et de porter dans ses propres bras le cadavre de la femme qu'il aimait._

 _\- Par tous les Dieux, qu'avons-nous fait ? Déclara Dumbledore. Allons les enterrer._

 _Tous les six allèrent jusqu'au cimetière. Remus, Sirius et Severus posèrent les corps sur le sol détrempé pendant que Dumbledore créait une grande fosse qu'il recouvrit bientôt de terre, ensevelissant les deux corps à jamais. Il façonna avec soin une pierre tombale en marbre qu'il mis à l'emplacement de la fosse. Tous les cinq se mirent en retrait pendant que Rogue gravait ses mots dans la dure froideur de la pierre._

 ** _Ci-gît James Potter et Lily Potter_**

 ** _( 1953 – 1981 )_**

 _Dumbledore transplana avec Mc Gonagall pendant que Hagrid prenait l'enfant dans ses bras et s'en allait sur la moto de Sirius. Le maraudeur tapota l'épaule de Rogue en signe de réconfort puis s'en alla avec Remus. Resté seul, Rogue pu enfin laisser toute sa tristesse l'envahir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la tombe et posa son front contre le marbre froid en sanglotant._

 _\- Je t'aimais tellement Lily...je t'en supplie...pardonne-moi...pardonne-moi ma chérie...par pitié...si tu savais à quel point je t'ai aimé..._

Le retour dans le bureau du directeur fût brutal pour Drago. Il venait de voir derrière le masque de froideur, le véritable visage de Severus Rogue : celui d'un homme. Un homme qui possédait un cœur. Un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Vous l'aimiez ? Murmura-t-il en fixant son professeur de potions, qui restait de glace. Vous aimiez la mère de Potter ?

Le regard du beau blond se reporta sur Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout ce temps.

\- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui lui avez retirer la Marque des Ténèbres. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai bien plus de compétences en magie noire que vous ne l'imaginez Drago.

Le roi des Serpentard fixa à nouveau Rogue, qui lui renvoya son regard sans ciller.

\- Alors, vous savez tout maintenant. J'espère que ça vous a été instructif, déclara sèchement son professeur sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

\- Vous l'aimez encore ? Demanda Drago avant qu'il ne parte. Après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours, dit Rogue.


	22. Coup d'essai et Coup de maître

**Bonjour chers lecteurs. Alors, toujours prêts à suivre la suite des aventures de Drago et Hermione ?**

 **Voici encore un chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, j'espère donc que se sera intéressant à la lecture. Je ne m'attarde pas plus, je vous laisse savourer la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **PS : Oh, et j'espère que la longueur du chapitre ne sera pas un frein à la lecture. Dites-moi tout en commentaire, ce serait très gratifiant.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Coup d'essai et Coup de maître**

 **.**

 **.**

Une ambiance électrique saturait l'air d'ordinaire si froid des sombres cachots de Poudlard. Harry se demandait même si ce n'était pas l'odeur de la poudre à canon qu'il respirait dans l'atmosphère oppressante des souterrains. Il se rendait à la fête des Serpentard, passablement anxieux. Non, anxieux n'était pas vraiment le terme adéquat. Terrorisé serait plus exact. Comment avait-il pu être assez fou pour dire oui à Blaise ?

Je dois être dans le même état qu'un condamné d'Azkaban qui s'apprête à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, se dit le brun à lunettes, ce qui ne fit que l'angoisser encore plus.

Tiens d'ailleurs, il venait d'apercevoir Blaise qui se dirigeait vers lui. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur ( expression désuète en la circonstance, vu que le métis le dépassait de dix bons centimètres ), Blaise lui adressa un sourire malicieux et très intimidant.

\- Tu sais qu'on devrait appeler cette horrible grimace une Zabini ? Se moqua Harry.

\- Ouais sûrement. En attendant, toi tu n'a pas l'air très détendu au point de faire des grimaces. Tu as la trouille Potter ?

\- Mais bordel Blaise, combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! On...

\- ...croirait entendre Drago, oui je sais. C'était fait expressément pour te taquiner.

\- Tu en a d'autres des comme ça ? Bougonna Harry. Préviens-moi à l'avance, sinon je risque de ne pas pouvoir me maîtriser et devenir violent.

Blaise éclata de rire et lui donna une bourrade dans le dos comme si Harry et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ( ce qui n'était finalement pas si loin de la réalité ).

\- Alors, prêt à pénétrer dans la fosse aux serpents ? Il y a de tout là-dedans tu sais, dit-il sur un ton désintéressé. Cobras, vipères, pythons, boas, crotales, anacondas...et j'en passe. Oh rassure-toi, il doit bien y avoir quelques couleuvres inoffensives dans le lot.

\- Et quel est le but de cette jolie métaphore sur les membres de ta maison ? Me faire peur ?

\- Oh non, tu es déjà terrorisé. Reste à te traumatiser et c'est bon.

\- Tu as oublié de quelle maison je viens j'ai l'impression.

\- Alors montre-le Harry. Après vous, déclara théâtralement Blaise en invitant le Survivant à entrer le premier dans la salle commune des Vert et Argent.

Sans une hésitation, il pénétra dans l'antre des Serpentard, même si au fond de lui l'angoisse le rongeait comme un cancer.

 **.**

Drago se recoiffa une dernière fois et palpa ses biceps saillants avec satisfaction avant d'enfiler une chemise blanche bien propre. Parfait. Il était parfait. Il sentait que cette petite fiesta organisée par Blaise serait très divertissante. Lorsque son meilleur ami était venu le voir, il avait acquiescé à sa proposition. C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas détendu avec ses comparses, et pour tout dire ça lui manquait un peu.

Qui plus est en ce moment, il avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête. Cette soirée ne pourrait que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Il descendit dans la salle de travail des préfets, et y trouva Hermione comme il s'y attendait. Elle était en train de charbonner sur un rouleau de parchemin, mais releva la tête en le voyant. Ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde entamer une conversation, Drago sortit à grandes enjambées par la tapisserie et se mis à marcher dans le couloir. Sans l'avoir regardée une seule seconde, il savait qu'elle devait être blessée par son je-m'en-foutisme.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il voulait se vider la tête : il penserait au casse-tête Hermione un autre jour. Pour l'heure, il n'en avait rien à cirer de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de son attitude.

Le beau blond descendit les escaliers d'un pas peu pressé, sachant très bien qu'il se ferait remarquer en arrivant en retard. Il était déjà 21h00 passées, les réjouissances avaient déjà dû commencer.

Il franchit le portrait qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune, prononçant le mot de passe d'une voix narquoise typiquement malefoyenne, afin que chaque personne présente connaisse l'identité du nouvel arrivant avant même qu'il ne se dévoile à leurs regards.

\- Ah bah te voilà Drago ! S'exclama Blaise. On attendait plus que toi.

\- Oh mais tu n'était pas obligé mon cher Blaise. Tu pouvais commencer sans moi, maintenant la fête va te paraître bien fade. Je suis tellement plus intéressant, en toute modestie bien sûr.

Harry qui se trouvait à moitié cacher derrière le métis, appréhenda la suite.

\- Ah, ah ! Ricana Blaise à la surprise du brun. Sacré humour ce Drago ! On ne te changera jamais mon petit, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la tête blonde du préfet-en-chef.

Là, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était sidéré. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler à Drago sur ce ton, et encore moins le toucher sans aucune gêne.

Mais la meilleure, c'est que Drago se mis à ricaner lui aussi et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu avant de trinquer avec Blaise, se qui fût le signe du début des festivités.

Bien vite, Harry se rendit compte que les Serpentard avaient une conception bien à eux de ce qu'était faire la fête. Il vit d'un œil médusé Vincent Crabbe qui s'était improvisé Disque-Jockey disposer une bonne demi-douzaines de radios portatives partout dans la pièce et mettre le volume au maximum, tandis que Craig Montague enfilait le costume du barman et remplissait les shots de whisky pur feu par pairs de vingt.

La plupart des Serpentard s'allongeaient sur les canapés ou par terre par petits groupes de cinq ou six pour tirer sur leurs cigares en toute tranquillité, mais une partie d'entre eux dansaient au centre de la pièce.

Si Harry arrivait aussi bien à se fondre parmi eux, c'était parce que Blaise lui avait prêté une cravate verte, signe distinctif qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu. Mais désormais, ce que le brun craignait c'était de perdre le métis des yeux. Or c'est ce qui arriva lorsqu'il disparut parmi la foule des danseurs. Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida de se jeter à l'eau et se dirigea vers un petit groupe installé dans un coin de la pièce, une bouteille de whisky pur malt dans une main et une boîte de cigares havanais dans l'autre.

\- Eh, ça va mon gars ? Questionna un mec qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Sympa ce que tu nous ramène, pose ça au milieu.

\- Ouais, y a intérêt à ce que tu partage Théodore ! S'écria un autre type que Harry reconnu avec effroi comme étant Gregory Goyle. Et arrête de faire cette tête, on sait tous que t'es le pire des radins.

Bientôt les cigares se partagèrent comme des petits pains, et les volutes grisâtres ne tardèrent pas à envahir le petit coin sombre où ils étaient tapis. Là encore une conception particulière de la fête : ils ne parlaient pas entre eux, se contentant d'échanger de temps à autre une plaisanterie salace qui faisait rire tout le monde, mais sinon ils restaient allongés et fermaient les yeux tout en tirant sur leur taffe et en écoutant la musique qui résonnait partout.

Au bout d'une durée indéterminée, Harry finit par céder et saisit un cigare puis l'alluma d'un coup de baguette et le porta à ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais fumé de toute sa vie, et il était assez anxieux. Sur c e coup-là il ne s'était pas trompé : infect. Il s'étouffa à cause de la fumée qui pénétrait dans ses poumons et lui brûlait la gorge, les yeux piquants à cause des cendres qui lui étaient retombées sur les paupières.

\- Eh mon gars, ça va ? Interrogea celui qui s'appelait Théodore.

\- Ouais...impec..., déclama-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- T'as inhalé de travers ou quoi ? T'sais, fallait pas descendre une demi-bouteille de scotch avant.

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait. La musique et les rires assourdissants qui résonnaient dans sa boîte crânienne l'empêchait de saisir quoi que se soit à ce qu'on lui disait. De toute façon, ça ne devait pas être bien intéressant. D'un pas mal assuré, il se releva en titubant sous l'effet de l'alcool et se joignit aux danseurs qui se trémoussaient sans s'arrêter au centre de la pièce. Soudain, il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et vit Blaise qui le regardait avec amusement.

\- Dis-moi Harry, tu sais ce que c'est que la rivière d'or des Serpentard ?

\- Euh...non.

\- Tant mieux, tu va savoir de quoi il retourne dans...exactement deux secondes.

Sans qu'il le vienne venir, Harry fût aussitôt aspergé des pieds à la tête par un liquide couleur miel qui s'apparentait à de l'hydromel. Au moins, ça eu le mérite de le rafraîchir un peu.

\- Personne n'y échappe ! Ajouta le métis. Pas même Drago.

Harry chercha où pouvait bien être le roi des Serpentard. Et ce ne fût pas bien difficile. Il était avachi sur le sofa le plus confortable de la pièce, un essaim de filles lovées près de lui. Au comble de la surprise, il vit le beau blond se faire asperger lui aussi. Le prenant à la rigolade, Drago éclata de rire pendant que les filles présentes autour de lui se mettaient à lui lécher la peau pour boire le liquide couleur miel. À ce moment précis, Harry eu vraiment la nausée. Son estomac était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables et il s'effondra dans un coin, la tête entre les genoux.

Bientôt il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et qu'on le traînait sur le sol. Il fût tiré hors de la salle commune, dont le portrait se referma, étouffant d'un coup tous les bruits.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de regagner la tour de Gryffondor maintenant, déclara Blaise.

Harry lui répondit par un gargouillement incompréhensible.

\- Ouais, tu peux dormir ici aussi si tu veux. C'est toi qui choisit.

Légèrement éméché, le métis s'en retourna par le portrait en laissant le brun à lunettes seul dans ce sombre et humide couloir des cachots.

Alors que Harry sombrait dans le sommeil, il ne vit pas une sinistre silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui d'une démarche peu avenante. Elle le saisit au col avec brusquerie, le réveillant d'un coup.

\- _Stupéfix !_ Ricana la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Harry perdit connaissance, ce qui profita à l'individu pour le hisser sur ses épaules et l'emmener hors de la vue de qui que se soit.

 **.**

Les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient la chambre réveillèrent Drago. Il poussa un long bâillement puis s'étira, les yeux clos pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière du dehors. Son bras rencontra soudain une surface molle, ce qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Une jeune femme dormait à ses côtés d'un sommeil paisible. Il se rallongea en fermant les yeux et en s'insultant de tous les noms mentalement. Et voilà, il avait encore dépasser la limite. Il avait beau n'avoir aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour remonter jusqu'à ses quartiers de préfet et n'avoir gardé aucun souvenir d'une nuit avec une fille, le résultat se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Mais, et si cette fille n'était autre que...

Mais non ce n'était pas Hermione, à sa grande déception. Rien d'autre qu'une stupide gourgandine de Serpentard en sixième année. Un nouveau coup d'œil lui avait permis de s'en rendre compte.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec gourmandise tout en lui agrippant les bras.

\- Dégage, maugréa Drago.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre la directive du beau blond et se mis à glousser en battant des cils.

Passablement irrité, le jeune homme sortit du lit en tenue d'Adam et passa rapidement un pagne autour de ses hanches avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains des préfets.

À son grand désagrément, Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, occupée à se brosser les dents au-dessus du grand lavabo. Elle fût interloquée de le voir débouler dans la pièce sans même lui dire bonjour, vêtu de façon peu conventionnelle.

\- Est-ce que ça va Drago ?

\- Oui, oui tout va bien. Tu pourrais te dépêcher ? J'aimerais bien prendre une douche.

Hermione soupira devant son ton autoritaire puis reporta son attention sur ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si pressant ? Tu es crade à ce point-là ?

\- Mais non voyons je...

\- Est-ce que je peut me doucher avec toi Dray ? S'écria soudain une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la cloison. Eh ! Tu m'écoute ? Tu n'a pas jeté un sort d'insonorisation au moins ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de bains, et Hermione fit tomber sa brosse à dents par terre.

\- ...Et merde, compléta le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Sans un mot, Hermione ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de son homologue masculin et fixa froidement la jeune fille qui se prélassait au milieu de son lit à baldaquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Pour être franc...

\- N'y va pas par quatre chemins. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Répéta-t-elle d'un ton nettement plus dur et menaçant.

\- Tu va te décider à foutre le camp à quel moment par les boules de Merlin ?! Siffla Drago à l'intention de la jeune fille. Largue les voiles et en vitesse !

Honteuse, la jeune fille détala en petite tenue et claqua la porte derrière elle sans demander son reste, oubliant la moitié de ses vêtements dans la chambre.

Hermione n'avait pas bougée, continuant de fixer un point invisible entre le lit et la fenêtre. L'air soucieuse, elle semblait réfléchir à un problème d'arithmancie particulièrement complexe. Drago s'appuya contre le battant de la porte en bois d'orme, attendant une réaction.

Il s'inquiéta de plus en plus lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se réduire en deux fentes d'où pointait une haine féroce.

\- Va brûler en enfer, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu ne cherche même pas à entendre mes arguments, répliqua Drago, nullement affecté par ses propos. À ta place j'essaierais de ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives.

Il la suivie dans la salle commune mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je ne cherche plus rien à comprendre avec toi, alors à quoi bon ? Cracha-t-elle en se maîtrisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. De toute manière ça ne me surprend pas, j'ai su dès le moment où je t'ai embrassé que nôtre relation serait sans issue.

\- Écoute Hermione, soupira Drago en s'accoudant contre le rebord de la cheminée, tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs. C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que tu avais fait une croix sur les hommes pour un moment, et j'ai très bien compris le message. Un dernier baiser, et hop ! Je passe à autre chose. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Moi ce n'est pas comme cela que j'envisageais les choses avec toi, mais bon, je me suis fait une raison. Je ne suis pas comme toi à me lamenter pendant des semaines après une relation avortée, plus vite la page est tournée moins dure est la déception. Et puis pour ma défense, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier soir et je n'ai aucune idée de comment cette fille s'est retrouvée ici avec moi.

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! S'exclama Hermione. Je ne veut plus t'entendre ! Tu es le pire des...le pire des hommes tout simplement.

Sa voix se brisa net et elle se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Drago ne bougea pas. Ça lui faisait très mal de voir la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever par saccades, même si elle pleurait en silence. En ce moment-même, il hésitait fortement entre deux options : aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus lui parler, ou aller la consoler et tenter de réparer ses conneries. La deuxième option était franchement tentante, mais elle demandait une sacré dose de sang-froid et de persuasion.

\- Toutes...les excuses...du monde...ne justifient pas...ce que tu m'a fait, sanglota Hermione.

Cette phrase le poignarda en plein cœur, l'obligeant à choisir la deuxième option.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de passer maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir cette subtile odeur de vanille qui émanait de ses cheveux et qui le mettait dans un état second. Il pouvait sentir son petit cœur qui battait contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir la douce chaleur que dégageait son corps.

\- Je suis impardonnable, lâcha-t-il.

Il joua quelques instants avec une mèche de ses cheveux avant de lui tapoter grossièrement le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Répondit-elle après avoir sécher ses larmes dans un mouchoir en coton.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis en train de te consoler.

Hermione ne pu retenir un petit rire nerveux, encore empreint de tristesse.

\- Tu me coupe plus la respiration qu'autre chose à force de me taper dans les omoplates avec tes grandes mains. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes ce que c'est que la délicatesse.

\- Si tu veut, soupira le beau blond en se relevant. En attendant les encouragements peuvent toujours attendre avec toi.

Hermione fini par se redresser à son tour et le fixa intensément.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Drago.

Il fit mine de ne pas prendre la conversation au sérieux, jouant avec un verre en cristal Waterford sans la regarder et en conservant un petit rictus aux lèvres.

\- Bon écoute, je...par où commencer ? En toute honnêteté tu es un jeune homme adorable Drago. Vraiment. Même si tu fais encore beaucoup de bêtises comme celle de la nuit dernière, tu n'agis pas avec de mauvaises intentions et tant mieux. Le problème, c'est que nous avons dépasser les bornes tous les deux. On aurait jamais dû en arriver là. Tu aurais dû continuer à faire ta vie et moi la mienne, tout en restant en de bons termes mais sans plus. En tout cas c'est ce que je voulais. Et je ne me lamente pas comme tu dis, moi lorsque j'entame une relation avec un homme c'est sur une longue durée, pas simplement le temps d'une nuit. Du coup, la page est forcément dure à tournée même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que contrairement à toi je n'ai eu que deux relations amoureuses dans ma vie. Les deux ont mal finies, pour des raisons différentes. Mais elles ont mal finies. Ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé, mais je pense qu'après plusieurs mois de relation, se faire jeter comme une malpropre est très dur à encaisser.

Le visage de Drago avait perdu toute trace de niaiserie ou de sarcasme. Il la regardait d'un œil lucide, admiratif devant son courage. Elle devait être sacrément forte pour avoir oser lui confier tout ça, alors qu'elle ne devait l'avoir dit à personne d'autre.

\- C'est dommage, tu ne mérite pas ça.

Hermione frissonna en écoutant le son rauque de sa voix, les deux beaux yeux gris du jeune homme toujours fixés sur elle.

\- Oui, et c'est pour cela que je ne me sens pas encore prête à m'engager à nouveau.

\- Ah Hermione ! Soupira-t-il. Toujours les belles rhétoriques : l'engagement, la confiance et tout le tintouin. Les sentiments ne pensent ni ne calculent ma chère préfète. Si tu désires quelqu'un, c'est que tu as déjà confiance en lui. Si cette confiance est rompue au bout d'un moment, c'est qu'il fallait quitter cette personne avant. D'où l'intérêt de ne pas trop s'attacher à quelqu'un. Je sais que c'est assez primaire comme mode de pensée, mais moi je ne vois pas plus loin que les beaux yeux d'une fille. Je n'y arrive pas. Se projeter dans l'avenir n'est pas inné pour moi, alors je vit au jour le jour. Et tant pis si je rate des occasions d'être heureux sur le long terme, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. J'aime les relations sans contraintes, sans engagements et sans serments. Ça te choque n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doutais.

\- Non ça ne me choque pas. Seulement j'ose espérer...

\- Que je ne me comporte pas de la même manière avec toi ? Je ne pense pas. Tu es...comment dire ? Différente des autres. À la réflexion je crois que tu es la seule femme encore à Poudlard à m'avoir résister, hormis les thons.

\- Alors tu va dire que je suis belle maintenant ?

\- À ta façon, oui tu es mignonne.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il descendit manger dans la Grande Salle.

 **.**

Le temps était clair en ce beau mois d'avril. L'odeur du gazon fraîchement tondu arrivait jusqu'aux narines de Drago tandis qu'il se rendait au terrain de quidditch en compagnie de son équipe au complet. La fête organisée chez les Serpentard la veille les avaient un peu entamés, mais ils avaient eu toute la matinée pour dormir et dans l'ensemble ils étaient plutôt en forme ( sauf ce soiffard de Goyle qui avait une affreuse gueule de bois après avoir encore picoler le matin-même ).

\- Alors Drago ? Ricana Montague. Ta nouvelle proie était-elle à ton goût ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

\- Je ne sais plus, répondit le capitaine des Vert et Argent avec un rictus moqueur. Mais elle était douée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, apitoyé devant ce manque de maturité.

Après s'être équipés, ils montèrent dans les airs avec grâce et s'entraînèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Les joyeux lurons remarquèrent du coin de l'œil que les filles de leur promotion à Serpentard étaient assises dans les gradins pour les soutenir.

\- Avec un tel public, on ne risque pas de perdre le match, déclara Drago. Non mais regardez-moi cette bande de gazelles, qui ne voudrait pas de supportrices pareilles ?

\- J'espère que tu n'inclus pas Tracey dans ta « bande de gazelles », rétorqua Blaise.

\- Ni Daphné, ajouta Montague.

\- Ni Astoria, renchérit Vaisey.

\- Eh c'est bon, c'était de l'humour, les taquina leur capitaine. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes vaches par moments.

Le soir finit par tomber sur le château, et la plupart des Gryffondor s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Harry à leur tablée pour le dîner. Décidant enfin d'aller lui adresser la parole après avoir passé un mois sans rien lui dire, Ron se dirigea vers Hermione à la fin du repas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de l'endroit où Harry pourrait être ? Ça fait depuis hier soir que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Hermione ressentit une grosse boule dans sa gorge en entendant à nouveau sa voix grave de baryton si spécifique du dernier fils Weasley. Mais elle trouva quand même le courage de lui répondre.

\- Sincèrement désolée Ron, je n'en ai aucune idée. Si je tombe sur lui, je te préviendrais.

\- Ça marche.

Il lui tourna rapidement le dos et s'en alla, la laissant plantée là sans un mot. Sans un reproche. Sans une seule once de haine. Sans un seul remord. Et ça lui retourna l'estomac de voir qu'il allait mieux, qu'elle ne l'avait pas entièrement brisé. Car c'était sa faute et elle s'en voulait encore de lui avoir fait du mal. Il avait cependant l'air d'aller bien.

Le regard dans le vide, Hermione monta les grands escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage mais elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Drago.

\- Il me semble, oui.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir Hermione.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer Drago. Je n'en peut plus, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue tout en entrant dans la salle commune des préfets.

\- Eh ? Viens par ici, dit-il d'un ton anormalement doux en la serrant contre lui dans un geste de réconfort.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder à l'appel des sirènes de la tentation. Après tout, ce geste ne traduisait rien sinon l'épuisement d'une jeune femme attristée par la rupture avec un ami cher. Elle avait pourtant décider de ne pas pleurer. Les larmes c'était fini pour de bon désormais, elle avait fait l'enterrement de la Hermione pathétique qu'elle pouvait être par moments, le matin-même.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant la durée de cette étreinte, qui n'était ni fraternelle, ni amicale, ni sentimentale. Simplement un dialogue inaudible entre deux âmes qui comprenaient et ressentaient chacune la douleur de l'autre, et qui par cette étreinte cherchaient à réchauffer les cœurs .

\- Je vais aller me coucher, passe une bonne nuit, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, il l'appela à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour obtenir un baiser avant que tu n'ailles dormir ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Ses yeux anthracites avaient un éclat surnaturel dans l'obscurité de la pièce, le rendant plus attirant que jamais, tel un aimant. Mais elle fit fièrement face et lui jeta un regard dur.

\- Tu l'obtiendra lorsque tu en sera digne.

 **.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais avait toujours l'impression d'avoir les paupières closes car il faisait noir comme dans un four. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé encore ? Des morceaux de souvenirs décolorés lui revinrent en tête, notamment au sujet de cette fête chez les Serpentard. Il essayait de se souvenir clairement de ce qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'un grand bruit à sa droite le fit sursauter violemment et le replongea à nouveau dans la réalité.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Interrogea-t-il.

Il tenta de bouger mais constata avec horreur qu'il était solidement ligoté, à la fois aux pieds et aux mains. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré par la barbe de Merlin ?

Un petit rire féminin lui répondit, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, que quelqu'un s'avançait à sa rencontre.

\- Je crois que l'ennemi public n°1 est réveillé, ajouta la voix. Allumez les lumières.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le capitaine de Gryffondor ferma très fort les yeux, aveuglé par la lueur incandescente des torches sur les murs. C'était clair, il se trouvait dans les cachots.

Il rouvrit ses paupières lorsqu'il sentit qu'une personne se trouvait en face de lui. Une silhouette cagoulée. Évidemment il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici je suppose ? Asséna la voix féminine avec ce même ton cassant. Et ne répond pas par la négative sinon je te le ferait regretter.

Il déglutit péniblement. Ainsi donc il était séquestré. Quelle joie. Et bien sûr ils avaient dû le faire disparaître en tout discrétion pour que nul ne le remarque. Quel plaisir.

\- Je n'en sais pas grand chose à vrai dire, répondit effrontément le brun à lunettes.

L'individu qui se tenait face à lui ricana à nouveau.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air de savoir à qui tu as à faire, ça se voit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne tardera pas à venir. _Diffindo !_

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir de douleur tandis qu'il sentait un liquide poisseux et chaud qui coulait le long de sa joue. Le sortilège ne l'avait pas raté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bordel ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Oh moi je ne veux rien. Je ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres du Maître, notre Seigneur à tous.

Harry frémit en voyant plusieurs silhouettes encagoulées qui étaient stationnés dans la pièce, toutes immobiles comme des statues, les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Il avait donc eu raison : Voldemort avait toute une bande d'espions à sa solde dans le château. Dingue quand même que le directeur ne l'ai pas remarquer, se dit-il.

\- Maintenant que tu as reçu ta petite leçon, j'espère que tu montrera un peu plus coopératif. Alors, où est-il ?

\- De quoi ? S'énerva Harry.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle sorcier de sang-mêlé. Où est-il ?

Ulcéré, le brun se mura dans le silence. De toute manière on le libérerait bientôt, sinon son absence se ferait remarquer et Dumbledore percerait rapidement à jour cette petite organisation secrète qui jouait aux mangemorts dans les cachots de Poudlard.

\- Alors ? Répéta l'individu. Toujours à jouer les ignorants ?

\- Vous croyez me faire peur ? Ricana soudain Harry, qui jouait son dernier joker. Vous ne me tuerez pas de toute façon, je suis lié à Voldemort.

\- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ?

\- Je n'ai pas fini, continua le brun avec un regard meurtrier. Bientôt Dumbledore sera au courant de toutes vos petites activités, soyez-en sûrs. Alors si vous ne me relâchez pas, ça va très mal tourner. Je vous aurait prévenu. Votre maître n'a aucune emprise ici, ce que vous faites est totalement inutile. Allez vous ranger à ses côtés, vous servirez peut-être à quelque chose.

Un grand silence suivi ses paroles, l'individu qui se tenait devant lui se mis même à reculer.

\- L'ennemi public n°1 ne veut pas coopérer, déclara la même voix féminine cassante qui parlait depuis le début. Laissons-le méditer un moment, ça lui sera bénéfique.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui administrer du Véritasérum ? Suggéra une voix grave.

\- Trop facile. Et puis, il pourrait le régurgiter ou faire exprès de s'étouffer avec. Il faut qu'il n'absorbe rien. Et il n'absorbera rien tant qu'il n'aura pas parler.

Harry fût ainsi laissé à nouveau dans le noir, partagé entre l'enragement et le découragement.

 **.**

Les cours reprirent le jour suivant au grand dépit des étudiants, qui étaient passablement distraits par l'appel de plus en plus insistant des sorties en plein air. Son regard dirigé vers les hautes montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard, sa plume d'hippogriffe suspendue en l'air, Hermione elle-même ne prêtait qu'une attention partielle au cours de runes anciennes en cette paisible journée de printemps.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de concentrer toutes ses pensées vers la personne de Drago Malefoy. Certes, cela faisait de longues semaines qu'elle pensait à lui d'une manière autre que péjorative, mais depuis peu, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Tout le temps. À chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. En se réveillant le matin ; en s'apprêtant dans la salle de bains ; en prenant ses repas ; en étudiant à la bibliothèque ; en cours. Mais plus encore, il la hantait jusque dans ses rêves. Elle tentait encore de se voiler la face, mais elle savait très bien au fond de son cœur que le beau blond la fascinait à un point qui culminait presque à de l'obsession.

Et c'était d'autant plus frustrant et dommageable, car il lui avait encore fait un coup bas en couchant avec une fille samedi soir. Pourtant elle était soulagée qu'il lui ait fait ça, car elle avait pu saisir l'aubaine pour lui dire ses quatre vérités sans langue de bois, l'obligeant à être sincère lui aussi vis-à-vis d'elle. Et au final, elle avait beau être dure parfois avec lui, elle sentait que c'était vital pour qu'il se remette lui-même en question. Le dimanche précédent, elle avait sentie que leur relation avait encore franchie un cap. À demi-mots, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il la trouvait attirante. En retour, elle lui avait déclaré implicitement qu'il fallait qu'il la persuade pour de bon qu'il méritait sa confiance pleine et entière.

C'est avec soulagement que la jolie brune rangea ses cahiers lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et s'installa à une table proche des hautes fenêtres gothiques du temple des livres et du savoir. De là, elle pouvait voir le parc du château ainsi que le lac noir qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle prit un livre sur les lois et codes magiques et croisa les jambes tout en prenant une posture détendue. Elle eu cependant bien du mal à se concentrer, son esprit ne cessant de vagabonder en direction de Drago et lui repassant en boucle le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans la salle commune des préfets. Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher par derrière, elle eu espoir que c'était lui. La jeune femme se retourna, mais ne cacha pas sa déception en voyant Lavande Brown en face d'elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lavande ? Demanda la jolie brune en la toisant d'un œil sceptique.

\- Tu peux me rendre un service miss-je-baise-tout ? Arrête tout de suite de te prendre pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. J'ai bien vue que tu tournais autour de Ron depuis pas mal de temps. Et de Drago Malefoy aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit que Cormac te prenne par tous les côtés ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha dangereusement de Lavande avant de lui empoigner les cheveux et de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur l'arrête du nez.

\- Ne m'insulte plus jamais ! S'écria-t-elle avec colère. Je ne tourne autour de personne ! Et pour ta gouverne, Cormac et moi n'avons rien fait de ce genre que je sache ! Tu es une fille ignoble et jalouse qui ne raconte que des mensonges sans fondements, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu crois quoi ? Je ne me laisse pas marcher dessus.

Lavande se redressa en titubant et en se pinçant le nez pour éviter que trop de sang ne coule.

\- Il n'y a que des ordures qui sortent de ta bouche. Rien d'autre que des ordures. Maintenant si tu n'a pas d'autres choses si aimables à me dire, tu me prieras de bien vouloir mettre un maximum de distance entre toi et moi.

Hermione bouscula Lavande, qui s'agrippa à son bras pour éviter de tomber. Au passage, la manche de sa chemise s'abaissa, révélant une affreuse cicatrice rouge vive.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le visage de Lavande pâlit à vue d'œil et elle tenta de remettre sa manche en place mais la préfète-en-chef l'en empêcha.

\- On t'a frappée ?

En observant de plus près la cicatrice, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait une forme bien particulière. La forme de lanières entrelacées. Comme celles qui restaient après avoir proférer un serment.

Hermione ne fit aucun autre commentaire et s'empressa de quitter la bibliothèque, non sans un dernier regard venimeux en direction de Lavande.

 **.**

Drago avait prévenu Blaise qu'il irait dans le bureau du directeur après les cours, et c'est ce qu'il fit sitôt la sonnerie entendue. Ils se quittèrent dans les grands escaliers du château, et le métis rejoignit les cachots en compagnie de ses camarades de promotion et de sa petite amie Tracey. En passant près de la bibliothèque il vit Hermione sortir du temple des livres. L'homologue féminin de Drago paraissait d'humeur exécrable, se qui poussa Blaise à se poser des questions, d'autant plus que Harry restait introuvable depuis deux jours.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, il entrevit plus qu'il ne vit, une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un couloir adjacent. De loin on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Maître des Potions se trouvait sans aucun doute possible avec Drago dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Allez dans la salle commune, je vais voir ce que ce mec trafique, déclara-t-il aux autres.

Blaise suivit l'inconnu de loin et le vit s'arrêter devant un couloir qui s'arrêtait en cul-de-sac. La silhouette cagoulée se dirigea vers le mur du fond et sortit sa baguette avant de prononcer une incantation. Alors qu'une porte se matérialisait, Blaise dégaina lui aussi sa baguette.

- _Expulso !_ Formula-t-il, rapide comme l'éclair.

L'individu cagoulé s'écroula contre le mur en gémissant, profitant au métis pour lui dérober sa cape noire. C'était une femme qui se trouvait sous la cagoule, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Elle était à Gryffondor d'après le blason qu'il voyait sur sa chemise d'étudiante. Mais Blaise ne s'attarda pas sur elle, et s'empressa de se faufiler par le passage secret qui s'était ouvert dans le mur. Et voilà encore quelque chose dont il devrait parler à Drago.

Après avoir longé un couloir taillé dans la roche et où l'obscurité régnait en maître, il se retrouva devant une porte entourée de deux torches qui lui renvoyaient deux flammes vertes inquiétantes. Un judas s'ouvrit dans la porte et deux yeux se mirent à le fixer.

\- C'est toi Lavande ? Demanda la voix.

\- Oui, acquiesça Blaise.

\- Bien. Tu veilleras a nous ramener la Sang-de-bourbe de Granger dans peu de temps, nous allons en avoir besoin pour persuader l'ennemi n°1 de coopérer. Allez, entre.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il pu rentrer dans une vaste pièce aux murs humides et dont les grandes torches renvoyaient des ombres inquiétantes. Il distingua rapidement que quelqu'un était assis et enchaîner au centre de la pièce. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que...Harry.

\- Par les boules de Salazar, lâcha Blaise avec rancœur.

Plusieurs individus cagoulés comme lui se tenaient dans la pièce, la tête baissée et les mains jointes.

Blaise vit avec appréhension l'individu qui l'avait interpellé s'approcher de Harry et se positionner à sa hauteur.

\- Tu ne veut toujours rien dire ? _Opugno !_

Des dizaines d'aiguilles sortirent de sa baguette et piquèrent toutes le Survivant en même temps, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Tu n'en a pas assez de souffrir ? Tu me dit le lieu où il se trouve et c'est régler.

\- Je...ne sais...pas...de quoi...vous parlez, réussi à articuler le brun à lunettes d'une voix asséchée par les privations. Mais donnez-moi à boire.

\- Tu ne boira rien tant que tu n'aura pas parler.

Blaise était figé sur place. Il devait agir rapidement s'il voulait libérer Harry. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, l'individu cagoulé se mis à tourner autour de la chaise sur laquelle le prisonnier était assis. Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir, n'ayant pas mangé ni bu depuis près de deux jours et étant brisé par ses blessures, qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyr.

\- Je vais devoir jouer carte sur table avec toi alors ? Déclara abruptement l'individu à la voix cassante. Je vais te le demander une dernière fois : où est le trésor ?

\- Le quoi ?

\- Ne fait pas l'ignorant. Le Maître sait que tu es l'élu de la prophétie, tu sais donc forcément où est le trésor. Tu a beau être un très bon acteur, ça ne suffira pas à me berner. _Endoloris !_

Harry se mordit la langue et ferma les yeux, son corps secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. À ce rythme, il mourrait dans peu de temps. Il commençait déjà à avoir des hallucinations à cause de sa privation d'eau, et se déshydratait rapidement. À la limite, il préférait qu'on le torture avec des Doloris plutôt que de se voir dépérir lentement et de se dessécher comme une pierre. Résultat : il avait droit aux deux.

\- Eh toi ! Déclara l'individu cagoulé en désignant Blaise. Viens par ici.

Sa véritable identité protégée par sa capuche, le métis s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce sans trembler une seule seconde. C'était le moment où jamais.

\- Torture-le pendant que je continue de lui poser des questions. On utilisera le Véritasérum à la fin de la journée s'il ne se décide toujours pas à parler.

Blaise pointa sa baguette sur Harry, qui était affaissé sur le dossier de sa chaise, à moité évanoui.

\- _Nox !_ Prononça-t-il de façon informulée, remuant à peine les lèvres.

Aussitôt la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir et Blaise en profita pour envoyer quelques sorts au hasard afin de semer la panique, avant de prendre Harry sur son épaule et de sortir de ce sinistre endroit. En retournant dans le couloir en cul-de-sac, il se débarrassa de sa hideuse cape et la jeta sur le corps inconscient de la jeune fille qu'il avait assommée quelques minutes auparavant.

La salle commune était presque vide lorsqu'il y arriva, car la plupart des étudiants étaient descendus dans la Grande Salle pour discuter avant le dîner.

\- Pansy ! S'écria Blaise. J'ai besoin d'aide, viens m'aider.

Pansy Parkinson faisait ses devoirs aux côtés de Tracey Davis, et toutes les deux furent stupéfaites de voir Blaise déposer le corps torturé de Harry sur un sofa.

\- Vous poserez toutes les questions que vous voudrez plus tard. Tracey ma chérie, viens avec moi. Nous allons à l'infirmerie chercher de quoi soigner Harry. Pansy reste avec lui s'il te plaît, il ne va vraiment pas bien. Donne-lui à boire, ça fait deux jours qu'il ne s'est pas hydraté.

Sans un mot, Tracey suivie son petit-ami en dehors de la pièce tandis que Pansy s'agenouillait au chevet du Survivant. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque pour lui redresser la tête et approcha une gourde remplie d'eau claire de ses lèvres fissurées et desséchées.

\- Bois, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Harry entrouvrit difficilement la bouche, mais la mince ouverture que ses lèvres voulaient bien dégager suffit à Pansy pour lui verser l'intégralité du contenu de la gourde. Le jeune homme poussa un puissant soupir de contentement en se rallongeant.

\- Oh par la barbe de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et choquée.

\- Été...attraper...ils m'ont...le trésor...

\- Chut ! Chut ! Repose-toi et ne parle pas, dit-elle en lui passant un linge sur le front pour éponger sa sueur dans un geste maternel.

Son état semblait effectivement critique, déjà simplement à cause des entailles qui parsemaient son visage mais aussi à cause de sa température corporelle. Elle soupçonnait qu'il avait de la fièvre.

\- C'est si beau de mourir dans tes bras, déclara soudain Harry en la regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est la fièvre qui te fait délirer. Tu ne va pas mourir Harry...euh Potter pardon.

Il referma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son attitude et sa phrase l'avait légèrement ébranlée, et elle resta interloquée plusieurs secondes avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle baisse sa garde, sinon son état allait empirer.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je suis au paradis après être descendu aux enfers. Et dire que j'en suis arrivé là à cause de votre stupide fête du samedi soir, répondit-il les yeux toujours clos.

\- Ce n'est pas une stupide fête comme tu dis. Nous au moins nous savons nous amusez, pas comme vous les griffons.

Alors que Harry allait répliquer, Tracey et Blaise revinrent dans la pièce les bras chargés d'onguents et diverses potions de guérison. Pansy en profita pour s'éloigner brusquement du capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor et observer Blaise lui prodiguer des soins.

\- Au fait Blaise, comment l'a-tu trouvé ? Interrogea Pansy.

Il avait été séquestré dans une pièce des cachots par laquelle on accède grâce à un passage secret. Je viens de découvrir l'existence d'un tel lieu, moi qui croyait connaître Poudlard comme ma poche.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de soins, la fièvre de Harry se mis à diminuer pour finalement s'éteindre complètement. Il se mis à fixer le plafond de la salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Le trésor..., marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Ils cherchent...un trésor.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ceux qui m'ont retenu prisonnier cherchent...

\- Un trésor, compléta le métis. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Une ampoule gigantesque venait de s'allumer dans son esprit. Ses neurones tournaient à plein régime au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de faire concorder tout ce qu'il savait à propos de ce que lui avait dit Drago. Oui, tout concordait. Tout était clair. Et c'était absolument affreux et surréaliste.

 **.**

Les jours suivants, l'affaire de la séquestration de Harry fut cachée au maximum par les principaux protagonistes au courant de l'histoire, à savoir Tracey, Pansy et Blaise. Rapidement, Hermione et Drago avaient été mis au courant mais avaient le plus grand mal à croire à la véracité de cette affaire, d'autant plus que Blaise était resté assez évasif sur les détails.

Le beau blond n'était pas inquiet outre mesure. Il savait depuis longtemps que des individus dangereux rôdaient à Poudlard, et il était parfaitement prêt à régler leur compte s'ils le menaçaient personnellement.

Ses séances d'entraînement avec Rogue étaient passionnantes car il apprenait énormément de choses. À vrai dire, c'était largement mieux que ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Cubbins. Il était souvent éprouvé physiquement, et cela lui rajoutait des heures supplémentaires sur son emploi du temps en plus des entraînements de quidditch et des ses cours, mais rien ne valait une bonne mise à niveau sur les sortilèges de magie noire.

Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que Rogue n'était pas le seul à exceller dans le domaine : Dumbledore était un expert en la matière lui aussi, même s'il se contentait souvent d'arbitrer les duels simulés entre le professeur et l'élève. D'ailleurs c'était le directeur qui le lui avait dit : si Rogue était aussi doué en magie noire, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui.

En fait, il avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait. Dumbledore avait formé Rogue, qui à présent formait Drago. Un bon vieux cycle de transmission des connaissances intergénérationnel en somme.

Mais même tout cela était balayé par une tornade aux yeux noisettes, à l'odeur de vanille et aux cheveux bruns qui répondait au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Surtout quand ladite tornade qui ravageait tout dans son esprit se permettait de lui dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il n'était pas digne de recevoir un baiser de sa part.

Pour l'heure, il jouait à une partie de bataille explosive dans la salle commune des Serpentard en compagnie des sœurs Greengrass, de Théodore Nott et de Pansy.

\- C'est à ton tour Dray, déclara Daphné, l'aînée de la fratrie Greengrass.

\- O.K. Laisse-moi faire mes paires.

Le jeune homme n'eût pas le temps de finir sa manche, et plusieurs cartes explosèrent au même instant, causant l'hilarité parmi les joueurs.

\- Pourquoi Blaise ne vient pas avec nous ? Interrogea Théo.

\- Parce qu'il est encore en train de bécoter sa chère et tendre Tracey.

\- Tu m'a l'air bien sarcastique Pansy, ricana Drago tout en examinant les cartes qui constituaient son jeu.

\- Je ne suis pas sarcastique, c'est juste un constat.

\- Ah regardez tous, elle s'énerve. Quelle mauvaise actrice ! Même Sorcière Hebdo aurait refusé de te prendre pour faire leur première de couverture, même si tu était passée sous le...

Pansy envoya sa cravate sur Drago, mais le jeune homme l'évita de justesse sans se départir de son sourire provocant.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas t'empêcher de tomber dans l'excès à chaque fois.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu prends la chose à la rigolade.

\- Bon vous deux, c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas, mais ce serait sympa de vous souciez un peu de notre existence pour qu'on puisse reprendre la partie, intervient Daphné.

Drago acquiesça, son insupportable sourire vissé aux lèvres tandis que Pansy croisait les bras et prenait un air faussement boudeur.

Un peu plus tard, la petite troupe décida d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre l'air en cette douce fin d'après-midi de printemps. Inutile en la circonstance d'emprunter le passage secret qui reliait leur salle commune à la taverne de La Tête du Sanglier, ils voulaient profiter du plein air et se dégourdir les jambes en effectuant les vingt minutes de trajet qui reliaient les cachots à la grande place du village.

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux anciens acolytes de Drago trouvèrent le moyen de se joindre à eux en même temps que Blaise et Tracey. La bande de Vert et Argent se dirigea donc d'un pas détendu et nonchalant vers le petit village qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des rives du lac noir.

En cette belle journée, Pré-au-Lard était très animé car la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko venait de recevoir une livraison des dernière nouveautés complètement délirantes qu'on pouvait trouver sur le marché britannique.

\- Allons y faire un tour, déclara Drago. Quelqu'un aurait de la monnaie par hasard ?

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu es le plus riche d'entre nous, éructa Pansy.

\- De un, c'est totalement faux, et de deux, j'ai oublié de prendre mon portefeuille.

\- Silence vous deux ! S'exclama Tracey. J'ai de l'argent, dit-elle en passant 7 galions et 10 mornilles à Drago. À me rembourser avec les intérêts, précisa-t-elle.

\- Intérêts qui s'élèvent à quel taux si je puis me permettre ? Demanda le beau blond.

\- 3 mornilles par heure à partir de maintenant.

\- J'ai donc intérêt à rembourser rapidement, fit-il tout en lui laissant entendre du regard qu'il avait l'intention de faire tout le contraire.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, déjà bondée par des sorciers de tout âge qui étaient à la recherche d'un quelconque objet sensationnel susceptible de faire rayonner leur journée. Drago lui, longeait les présentoirs sans manifester le moindre enthousiasme en dépit des cris d'exclamation que poussait untel au bout d'un mètre parcouru. Soudain, au détour d'un présentoir un objet attira particulièrement son attention. C'était un étrange bracelet vert émeraude qui semblait finement travaillé. Poussé par la curiosité, le roi des Serpentard le pris dans sa main et le passa au poignet pour voir la farce cachée qu'il renfermait. Mais rien ne se passa. Il allait le reposer lorsqu'il vit la femme du vendeur Zonko venir vers lui.

\- Vous ne voulez pas l'acheter ?

\- Eh bien à vrai dire, cet objet ne possède pas les farces que j'espérais y trouver.

\- Détrompez-vous, c'est l'une de nos plus belles commandes qui viennent d'arriver. Recommandé par Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des frères Weasley.

Drago reprit le bracelet en main et attendit pour voir à nouveau ce qui allait se passer.

\- Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien.

\- Vous ne ressentez rien ?

\- À vrai dire je me sens...

Drago éclata de rire en constatant que son bras était recouvert de poils, avant de retirer vivement le bracelet.

\- C'est du génie, je vous l'achète maintenant. C'est combien ?

\- 10 mornilles.

\- Ça marche, dit-il avec un sourire au coin de la bouche. Un objet qui fait pousser des poils sur tout le corps, ils savent innover dans le milieu des farces et attrapes.

Drago regagna la rue avec son objet sous le bras, ayant déjà une petite idée de la personne sur qui il serait hilarant de l'essayer.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, il se remis à pleuvoir au grand désespoir de ceux qui voulaient encore profiter d'une sortie en plein air. En tout cas, ça arrangeait très bien Drago qui pouvait se détendre à sa guise dans la salle commune des préfets.

Seulement vêtu d'un vulgaire jogging et le torse nu, il lisait un magazine sportif tout en gardant sa baguette posée sur la table aux côtés d'un verre de scotch bien frais. Ce soir il irait à nouveau s'entraîner dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais pour le moment il avait toute la matinée et l'après-midi pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune homme blond tourna une page du magazine qu'il lisait avec concentration, étendant ses jambes musclées sur la table basse au mépris des normes de bienséance qu'on lui avait inculqué.

Alors qu'il était dans cette posture depuis une durée indéterminée, Hermione fit soudainement irruption par le portrait de la tapisserie et traversa le salon des préfets d'un pas pressé sans le regarder.

\- Coucou ma belle, déclara-t-il sans préambule en la fixant de ses prunelles argentées. Tu reviens des cours ?

\- Oui Drago, j'ai cours le samedi matin contrairement à toi. C'est ce qui s'appelle travailler.

\- Tu verse toujours dans la gentillesse à ce que je vois, ironisa-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis monta dans sa chambre afin de se changer et se débarrasser de ses vêtements d'écolière. Elle trouvait vraiment cela agaçant qu'il continu de se comporter comme le dernier des pachas à se prélasser sur un canapé en buvant un verre de scotch, comme si les quartiers des préfets étaient sa suite royale et Poudlard son manoir.

La jeune femme trouva pourtant le courage de redescendre dans la pièce douillette où il faisait chaud, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un pull noir en coton et d'un petit short en toile de jean.

Elle déposa sur la table en acajou plusieurs manuels scolaires et trois rouleaux de parchemin ainsi que sa superbe plume d'hippogriffe afin de s'avancer dans son travail.

\- Tu porte exactement la même tenue que ce jour de mars où j'avais ouvert la fenêtre de cette pièce pour écouter le chant des oiseaux, déclara Drago en la prenant au dépourvu. Au passage, tu es vraiment craquante avec.

Il ne la fixait même pas, continuant de lire son magazine comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. En revanche, elle le regarda d'un œil interloqué. Ses joues avaient nettement rosies en écoutant ce compliment touchant qu'il lui adressait. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle réponde au lieu de rester comme ça à le regarder, sinon un silence pesant s'en suivrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par craquante ? Hasarda-t-elle pour meubler la conversation.

\- Ça me paraît évident, non ? Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle et en la toisant avec ce regard qui la déstabilisait instantanément.

Sa gêne s'accrut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la contemplait des pieds à la tête ( enfin, surtout ses jambes ).

\- D'après le dictionnaire, le mot craquant s'emploie familièrement pour désigner quelque chose ou quelqu'un de séduisant à l'extrême, au point de faire craquer, de ne pas pouvoir résister à son charme. Par exemple : Hermione Granger est craquante les jambes à l'air et vêtue de son mignon petit pull en coton. Voilà ce que je veux dire par craquante.

Il se replongea dans la lecture de son magazine sous le regard éberlué de son interlocutrice.

Certes elle était plutôt jolie, mais là il en faisait des caisses. Chercherait-il à l'amadouer ? S'il comptait pouvoir l'embrasser dans l'immédiat, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Elle opta donc pour le même comportement que lui, prenant un manuel et se plongeant dans sa lecture.

\- Ah d'ailleurs j'allais oublier, déclara Drago après un long silence. Je t'ai acheté ça, dit-il en lui montrant le bracelet vert émeraude qu'il avait eu chez Zonko. Essaye-le, ça t'ira très bien je pense.

\- D'accord, mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

\- C'est déjà un bon début. Peut-être que bientôt, certaines chose qui me feraient plaisir ne pourront plus m'être refusé.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à tout hasard je dirais...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Laisse-moi mettre ce bracelet et ensuite on en reparle.

\- Oui c'est le cas de le dire, déclara Drago en ayant le plus grand mal à masquer le rire qui montait dans sa gorge car il savait ce qui allait arriver.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin qui ne le refroidit pas outre mesure, puis admira le bracelet accroché à son poignet. Soudain, une sensation étrange lui envahie le corps et elle sentit des démangeaisons le long de son échine.

Appréhendant la catastrophe à venir, Drago se leva du canapé et s'éloigna jusqu'à la fenêtre en se retenant de rire à grand peine. Hermione poussa bientôt un hurlement en voyant ses belles jambes galbés se recouvrirent de poils drus et rêches, et Drago ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et renversa littéralement sa tête en arrière, totalement hilare.

\- Tu as une de ses moustaches Hermione ! Oh Merlin me damne de voir des horreurs pareilles ! Oh ciel je n'en peut plus ! Continua-t-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

Il vit la jeune femme tenter de se débarrasser du bracelet, avant d'appuyer sur un petit bouton rouge par pur hasard. Le bracelet se défit de lui-même et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Petit-à-petit, les poils se raréfièrent avant de disparaître totalement.

\- J'ai découvert ta plus grande phobie : les poils !

\- Tu te crois drôle ? Siffla Hermione, le souffle court. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, pourquoi m'aurais-tu acheté un bracelet si ce n'est pour faire des blagues aussi ridicules ?

\- Oh détend-toi ma chère, c'était tellement comique. Si ça peu te faire plaisir, c'était un coup d'essai pour voir le résultat avant que je ne le fasse subir à des personnes que je n'apprécie vraiment pas.

\- Oh, noble initiative Drago. Et en attendant je suis quoi, moi ? Ton cobaye ?

Il soupira bruyamment et se cala dans le canapé rembourré, toute trace de rire ayant disparu de son visage. Elle arrêta soudainement de le regarder avec fureur, ne comprenant pas son brusque changement d'attitude. Elle le vit se renfrogner, puis froncer les sourcils, et enfin contracter la mâchoire avant de prendre son verre et se lever pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle admira en silence son dos nu, lorsque sa voix soudainement devenue grave résonna dans la pièce.

\- Hermione, tu n'a rien d'un cobaye. Je voulais te faire plaisir c'est tout. J'aime bien les débats délirants qu'on peut avoir parfois, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ton agressivité constante envers moi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas...agressive, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

\- Oui sans doute Hermione, sans doute. Tu ne sais pas mentir, mais tu arrive très bien à nier la réalité, en dépit du fait que la différence entre mentir et nier est subtile.

\- Drago, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, une boule de culpabilité se logeant dans sa gorge à l'idée qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose de mal.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et il eu un léger tressaillement, presque imperceptible. Mais elle le sentit.

\- Non ça ne va pas, dit-il d'une voix calme. J'en ai marre de toi, et de ta fierté mal placée, de ta résistance vaine et inutile. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Hermione ? Déclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. C'est bien beau de dire que je ne te mérite pas, mais toi que fait-tu pour me mériter ? De toute façon avec toi on a beau se couper en quatre et faire tous les efforts du monde, ce n'est jamais suffisant.

\- Mais je...non c'est faux...

\- Hermione j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu m'a dit. Et je pense à juste titre que tu mérite des preuves qui feront que tu aura l'entière assurance de pouvoir me faire confiance.

Drago sorti alors la lettre qu'il avait écrite à sa mère ainsi que sa réponse. Personne qu'eux deux ne l'avait lue, et Hermione en était consciente en prenant le bout de papier les mains tremblantes.

\- Lit, lui intima-t-il en passant une main sur son visage pour dégager une mèche de cheveu rebelle. Lit jusqu'au bout, précisa-t-il.

Alors elle dirigea son regard vers cette lettre qu'il avait écrite.

 ** _Ma chère mère,_**

 ** _Je vous écrit en ce jour froid et triste de février pour vous faire part d'un sujet dont nous parlons depuis longtemps déjà. Bien sûr, inutile de vous dire que père ne doit pas lire cette missive, auquel cas ça irait très mal pour vous comme pour moi. Depuis que le Lord Noir est venu nous rendre visite au manoir en juillet dernier, vous n'avez cessez de me dire de prendre une décision avant l'écoulement de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le bonheur de vous dire qu'elle est entièrement et mûrement réfléchie._**

 ** _Si vous voulez bien vous en rappeler, le Lord Noir était venu pour une journée chez nous avant de repartir. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en chair et en os. Ce jour là, il avait émis le souhait de me voir rejoindre ses rangs une fois mes études terminées. Je m'en souviens aussi bien que vous. Maintenant, près de sept mois ce sont écoulés et ma décision est claire : je ne le rejoindrais pas._**

 ** _En toute honnêteté, j'ose vous avouer que je pensais totalement l'inverse lorsque je suis rentrer à Poudlard pour faire ma septième et dernière année. Mais des rencontres et des événements imprévus ont fait que j'ai changé d'état d'esprit. Il y a des gens pour qui j'éprouve désormais une affection telle, que l'idée même de les décevoir ou pire encore, de les abandonner m'est insupportable. Je parle évidemment de Blaise, que vous appréciez tant ; de Pansy que vous traitez comme votre fille ; de Tracey qui est la petite copine de Blaise ( si seulement vous les voyiez tous les deux ) ; de Théo qui venait prendre le thé avec ses parents en notre manoir ; de Rogue, qui m'a déjà appris tellement de choses ces derniers mois et qui je le sais est comme un frère pour vous ; du directeur Dumbledore, pour qui j'éprouve maintenant un respect incalculable après qu'il m'eût ouvert l'esprit au contact de sa philosophie de vie ; et en dernier lieu j'aimerais vous parler d'une jeune femme._**

 ** _Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de donner son nom ( question de principes ) mais sachez juste que je l'ai sauvée de la noyade il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Je n'avais jamais sauvé une vie auparavant, et je ne sais pas si cela vous est arrivé. En tout cas, à compter de cet événement, j'ai eu la nette impression que ma vie à basculée. Cette jeune femme à le même âge que moi si vous voulez savoir, et elle représente tout ce que père hait. Moi je la trouve assez drôle et mignonne, quoique souvent agaçante, teigneuse et renfermée._**

 ** _Fût un temps pas si lointain où je haïssais cette femme. Il faut croire que de l'eau à couler sous les ponts. Elle est née-moldue si vous êtes si curieuse que ça. En fait, j'ai l'intime conviction ( en fait non, je suis certain ) de l'avoir haït pour une raison bien particulière._**

 ** _Je ne la haïssais pas comme père à cause de ses origines moldues, non, loin de moi cette ridicule et étriquée vision des choses. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi._**

 ** _Ça me fait du bien de vous parler après tout ce temps, même si c'est par lettre. Prenez soin de vous, et priez Merlin pour que le printemps soi clément là où vous êtes. Je vous aime plus que tout au monde._**

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

Hermione releva les yeux, le visage pâle. Drago lui retira doucement la lettre des mains et la jeta négligemment sur la table.

\- J'ai écrite cette lettre ici-même, il y a deux mois environ, précisa le roi des Serpentard.

\- Mais que...comment...pourquoi me haïssait-tu alors ? Réussi-t-elle à articuler.

\- Tu ne va pas me croire si je te le dit.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- D'accord, puisque tu veux tout savoir, allons jusqu'au bout. Tu sais sans doute que mon père n'a jamais été tendre avec moi. À vrai dire, il me frappait durant mon enfance. Tu aura beau dire tout ce que tu veut, que j'ai toujours obtenu tout ce que je voulais, mais qui te dit que moi, je voulais de cette vie ? Qui te dit que je voulais vivre dans une prison dorée ? Car une prison comme mon manoir, aussi belle soit-elle demeure une prison pour autant. Et la prison, elle se trouvait aussi dans ma tête à cause du bourrage de crâne avec lequel on m'a éduqué. Mon père me répétait souvent : il faut savoir souffrir pour être beau, craint et respecté. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire que moi, je voulais être tout ça ? Depuis ma naissance ma vie a été dirigée à ma place Hermione, sans qu'on me demande jamais mon avis. Et puis tu es passée par là, et j'ai tout envoyé baladé. Adieu les projets de mangemort, les espoirs de papa, les attentes autour de mon statut de Sang-Pur. Adieu pour toujours. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin décidé de prendre ma vie en main et de voler de mes propres ailes. Ça paraît bête n'est-ce pas ? Et toi tu es la seule femme à avoir osée me tenir tête, et même à me haïr plus que quiconque. Mon père me hait car il n'a jamais aimer les enfants et que son sang et son rang l'on obligé à en avoir un, mais moi je ne te hait pas. Non, la vérité Hermione c'est que je t'ai toujours envié. Et aujourd'hui je t'envie encore. Je t'envie pour avoir eu des parents aimants, pour avoir pu faire les choix que tu voulais, pour avoir eu une enfance innocente, pour avoir vécu loin de la magie noire, et en fin de compte pour être restée toi-même. Tu possède ce que je n'ai jamais eu et ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir : la liberté. Tu es cette liberté à mes yeux. Tu es mon innocence perdue. Tu es mon petit rossignol.

Drago arrêta de parler, fixant Hermione avec des yeux de braise. Alors sans un mot, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres douces comme les pétales de rose qu'il aimait sentir dans son jardin, et il glissa une main sur sa joue. Quant on embrassait la liberté et l'amour à la fois, on pouvait se croire immortel. En cet instant, ce baiser était éternel, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.


	23. L'Adoubement

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et merci d'être encore là.**

 **Je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux ou celles qui comme moi passent des examens ou des concours. Personnellement j'ai hâte que se soit passé, même si je dois avouer que le mois de juin est mon préféré avec juillet. J'espère de tout coeur que l'on aura droit à un très bel été cette année car c'est la saison où mon inspiration est à son zénith.**

 **Parenthèse refermée, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. S'il y a des questions sur des événements qui ne sont pas clairs, merci de les poser dans les commentaires. Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : L'Adoubement**

 **.**

 **.**

Les douces journées printanières qui se faisaient de plus en plus régulières firent revenir petit-à-petit le calme à Poudlard. Plus aucune discussion ne porta sur les mystérieuses agressions d'étudiants, et l'étrange séquestration de Harry ayant été passée sous silence par les soins de Blaise, le climat de panique et de terreur latent qui avait commencer à s'installer c'était dissout au fur et à mesure que les journées calmes et sans histoires s'enchaînaient.

Bientôt une sérénité et un bien-être singulier tomba sur le vieux château, comme si toute la tension accumulée ses derniers mois était retombée d'un seul coup.

Pour l'heure, Hermione mangeait avec appétit son petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers dans la direction de Drago, qu'elle vit en pleine conversation avec Blaise et les sœurs Daphné et Astoria Greengrass. Elle reporta son attention vers son assiette, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait bien du mal à y croire : désormais elle était en couple avec Drago. En un peu plus d'une semaine, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'ils formaient un couple. Leurs deux personnalités, et surtout la sienne, aspiraient bien trop à l'indépendance pour que l'on puisse parler de possession réciproque. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de terme adéquat dans le dictionnaire, elle se contentait de nommer leur relation un couple. Elle savait pourtant que c'était bien plus que cela qui la rattachait au beau blond. Comment expliquer ainsi les émotions qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur ? Le Drago qu'elle avait toujours connu ( ou qu'elle croyait connaître ) n'avait qu'une pâle ressemblance avec celui qui lui avait montré sa lettre et qui avait mis de côté sa carapace uniquement pour elle. Un vieux proverbe dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Elle avait vu son âme à nu, sans aucun artifice en contemplant la tristesse dans son regard. La tristesse d'un jeune homme auquel on avait volé son enfance et qui n'avait jamais pu assouvir son désir d'indépendance et d'émancipation.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était aussi volage, pourquoi il n'attachait que du mépris pour l'amour et toutes les autres formes de relation possessives qui pourraient entraver sa liberté déjà restreinte par sa famille et sa condition de Sang-Pur. Ça elle le comprenait, sans pour autant valider ce type de comportement immature. Mais il souhaitait remettre les compteurs à zéro en entamant une relation sentimentale avec elle, tandis qu'elle escomptait prendre un nouveau départ en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été aussi heureuse ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Il y avait de la joie, mais aussi un immense soulagement. Enfin elle parvenait à mieux cerner Drago, et même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui restait une montagne de choses à apprendre sur lui, le fait qu'elle puisse désormais lui faire confiance était une solide pierre sur laquelle elle espérait bâtir quelque chose à ses côtés.

Toujours aussi radieuse, la jolie brune se leva de table pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée. En passant devant la table des Serpentard, elle sentit le regard brûlant de Drago se poser sur elle et continuer à la fixer dans son dos, déclenchant une agréable chaleur au creux de son ventre.

Elle retrouva pourtant toute sa concentration en cours de métamorphose lorsque Mc Gonagall dit :

\- Jeunes gens, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps un certain relâchement dans votre travail. Je tiens simplement à vous signaler qu'il ne vous reste qu'un mois avant le début de vos épreuves d'ASPIC, qui débuteront début juin. Les révisions ne doivent pas se faire à la dernière minute, alors c'est le moment ou jamais de se mettre au travail. Montrez moi ce que vous valez vraiment que diable !

Bien que ses paroles ne visaient en aucun cas Hermione, la préfète-en-chef redoubla d'intensité dans ses efforts en réussissant à occulter Drago de son esprit l'espace de deux heures.

Assis à ses côtés, Harry avait toujours la tête dans les nuages. De ses entailles douloureuses ne subsistaient plus que de simples égratignures, marques tout de même indélébile des tourments dont il avait été victime. Le comportement rayonnant de Hermione lui remontait tout de même un peu le moral, et il se dit qu'en fin de compte, le plus pénible était derrière lui.

C'est avec joie qu'il vit Ron se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner, chose qui n'était plus advenue depuis plusieurs semaines. Le Trio d'Or comme on les appelait autrefois, n'était plus. Et chacun des trois l'avait compris à sa manière. Finalement, le temps avait fini par faire son œuvre en mettant un terme à une amitié qu'ils pensaient si solide. Trop d'événements étaient arrivés dans leurs vies, et désormais c'était à peine si chacun parlait encore à l'autre. La relation quasi fraternelle entre Ron et Harry avait été sérieusement mise à mal à cause des crises de nerfs successives du rouquin et le rapprochement de Harry avec Blaise, mais un lien fort subsistait entre eux deux grâce au quidditch. Entre Ron et Hermione, c'était le chaos total. Ayant digéré le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, Ron ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour entamer une véritable réconciliation avec la belle brune. Hermione dont les pensées étaient toutes entières tournées vers Drago depuis des semaines, ne cherchait à parler ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Tous les trois mangeaient dans un silence quasi religieux, perdus dans leurs pensées amères et leurs souvenirs nostalgiques de leur amitié perdue. Hermione fut la première à se lever et à partir, laissant le rouquin et le brun à lunettes face à face. C'était assez étrange pour elle de se dire qu'ils ne constituaient plus ses repères à Poudlard, alors que Ron et Harry avaient été ses seuls repères durant toutes ses années au château. Désormais son seul repère c'était Drago, et uniquement Drago.

 **.**

Elle le chercha des yeux, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se levait pour sortir de la Grande Salle, elle se précipita vers lui et se retrouva à sa hauteur au pied des grands escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder aux étages supérieurs.

\- Oh Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu venir. Et comme d'habitude tu cherches à attirer l'attention.

\- Quelle importance ? Je me contrefiche du regard des autres, dit-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- Oh oh doucement ! Répliqua-t-il en l'entraînant derrière un pilier, hors de la vue d'yeux indiscrets. Moi je ne m'en fout pas. Du moins pas encore, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en voyant son air déçu. Mais je t'en prie Hermione, continue ce que tu était en train de faire. Un câlin n'a jamais tué quelqu'un.

\- L'arrogance par contre, si.

\- Eh bien pas moi en tout cas, vu que je suis encore vivant.

\- Plus pour longtemps.

Elle souda à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, ravivant la flamme du désir dans ses yeux gris et la douce chaleur du plaisir dans son estomac. Qu'il était bon ce baiser interdit, fruit d'une relation interdite mais récompense méritée après toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées l'un à cause de l'autre. Ils furent pourtant bien obligés de s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai oublié l'arme fatale que constitue tes beaux yeux. De quoi tomber raide mort.

\- Flatteur. Mais encore ?

\- Arrête de me provoquer. Ou tu en subira les conséquences ce soir.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que j'ai peur ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant une pose théâtrale.

\- Tu m'a vexé Hermione. Ce soir tu sera privée de câlins, déclara-t-il sur un ton faussement chagrin.

\- Quel mauvais acteur. Tu te punirais toi-même en faisant ça, sachant que tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Pas faux, concéda-t-il en la saisissant par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ce grand sourire niais que tu arbores sur ta figure ?

\- Ça veut dire que je t'adore.

\- Très touchant. Drago Malefoy serait-il devenu romantique ?

\- Seulement pour tes beaux yeux ma belle.

\- Dois-je en conclure que je peut faire ce que je veut de toi ?

\- Oui dans tes rêves.

\- Au moins dans mes rêves il se passe des choses bien plus intéressantes que dans la réalité.

\- Tiens donc ! Cite-moi un exemple pour voir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air embarrassée. Puis elle le plaqua contre le mur sous la force et l'ardeur avec laquelle elle capta ses lèvres tout en saisissant son visage à deux mains et en grimpant à moitié sur lui. Elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes, avant de retomber sur ses deux pieds en entendant quelqu'un appeler Drago.

\- Appétissant, commenta le beau blond en la fixant avec délectation.

\- Calme tes ardeurs Drago, on t'appelle.

Il tourna les yeux d'un air agacé dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

\- J'arrive Blaise, deux secondes !

\- Ah excuse-moi, je croyais que tu était déjà monté.

En cet instant, il se mit à bénir le pilier qui empêchait à Blaise d'avoir une vue sur lui et Hermione enlacés.

\- Tu as toujours peur du regard des autres ?

\- Non Hermione. C'est eux qui auraient peur s'ils nous voyaient ensemble. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts. Et puis garder tout ça secret est plus excitant, non ?

\- Peu m'importe. Maintenant file vilain garçon, dit-elle en le poussant gentiment.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil charmeur, puis il s'éloigna d'elle et il disparu hors de sa vue.

Durant les cours suivants, Hermione eu le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se disait en classe. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sans cesse dans son esprit l'intense baiser avec Drago sur les coups de midi. Elle dépensait une dose d'énergie intellectuelle incalculable pour tenter de vraiment se mettre au diapason sur ce qui se disait en classe, si bien qu'à la fin de l'après-midi elle fut complètement épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du cours d'astronomie, elle songea à aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour que celle-ci lui prescrive des potions calmantes, ou autre chose qui pourrait la relaxer.

Finalement, elle n'en fit rien et décida que le meilleur remède qu'elle pourrait prendre pour se vider la tête et se détendre serait de continuer la lecture de son roman. La jolie brune descendit quatre à quatre les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie puis celles d'un escalier avant d'arriver au couloir du cinquième étage et de rentrer dans ses quartiers de préfète. Avant de continuer la lecture de son passionnant roman, elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'un bon bain moussant, aussi se dirigea-t-elle prestement vers la salle de bains.

 **.**

Dans le même temps, Drago se rendit dans le bureau directorial. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Oh rien, je passais simplement par ici pour me détendre avec de bons vieux amis.

\- Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre sarcasme à ce que je vois, répliqua Rogue avec un demi-sourire. C'est une très bonne arme lorsqu'elle est habillement utilisée, mais tout comme l'orgueil, elle peut être à double tranchant.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- J'en suis certain. Bon, trêve de bavardages, je suppose que vous êtes venu ici dans un but précis ?

\- Tout à fait.

Le professeur de potions fit mine de se recoiffer, semblant en intense réflexion. Puis il reporta son attention sur Drago.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

\- Trop aimable, mais non merci. Où est Dumbledore ?

\- Il se repose.

\- J'ai besoin de le voir maintenant, c'est urgent.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si pressant à votre âge ?

\- J'ai l'étrange impression que vous n'avez jamais été jeune. Non sérieusement, je veut lui parler à propos de choses confidentielles.

\- Vous ne me faite pas confiance ? Que vous le disiez à moi ou à lui reviendra au même.

\- Bien sûr que si je vous fait confiance. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir l'avis du directeur.

\- Très bien, si vous insistez. Je vais vous conduire à ses quartiers, suivez-moi.

Rogue récita une incantation, et un passage secret s'ouvrit en plein milieu de la bibliothèque personnelle du directeur du château. Il marcha d'un pas rapide à travers un corridor étroit avant de monter une volée de marches et de frapper à une grande porte à double battant en bois de chêne.

\- Entrez Severus.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'avança dans la pièce, laissant Drago planté sur le seuil.

Le préfet-en-chef regardait d'un œil admiratif la sublime suite réservée aux directeurs depuis plus de mille ans. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était la chambre, et Dumbledore se trouvait à moitié allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs des quatre maisons, à savoir bleu, rouge, vert et jaune. Il était occupé à triturer tout un tas d'instruments étranges avec la dextérité d'un fin connaisseur. Tout comme dans le bureau directorial, les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs de l'école se trouvaient accrochés aux murs de la chambre.

L'ameublement de la pièce était extrêmement restreint, et hormis l'immense cheminée qui occupait la moitié d'un mur et un pouf moelleux et rembourré, il n'y avait rien. En revanche la décoration était magnifique, du lustre en cristal suspendu au plafond jusqu'aux tapisseries raffinées représentant des scènes de chasse en passant par les somptueux tapis orientaux sur lesquels il marchait.

\- Je vois que vous appréciez la chaleureuse ambiance du lieu, constata le directeur en faisant revenir Drago à la réalité.

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais vous parler. Je les ait apprises grâce à mon ami Blaise.

Le vieil homme s'assit complètement dans son lit, fixant son élève de ses doux yeux bleus. Et Drago fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Rogue de son côté, pris place dans le vieux fauteuil rembourré et fixa une tapisserie sans sembler prêter la moindre attention à ce que Drago racontait.

\- Nous avons sous-estimés la gravité de la situation monsieur le directeur. Potter a failli payer de sa vie le manque de lucidité général. Il n'a dû sa survie qu'au hasard, qui a fait que Blaise vienne à son secours. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils ont osés s'en prendre à Potter !

\- Qui ça, _ils_ ? Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas, rétorqua Rogue. Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Drago le regarda d'un œil courroucé, mais Dumbledore leva la main pour apaiser tout le monde et encouragea le beau blond à continuer.

\- Je disais donc : il y a un problème d'insécurité qui n'est toujours pas réglé au château. Et en tant que préfet-en-chef, il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que l'ordre règne chez les élèves. Autre problème : mon ami est sûr et certain de savoir pourquoi il y a ce climat d'insécurité qui règne depuis le début de l'année.

Il dû se faire violence pour arriver à soutenir le regard soudain perçant du vieil homme.

\- Vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire, mais je sais désormais ce que Voldemort recherche. Peut-être que c'est même sûrement à cause de ça qu'il veut tuer Potter, sachant qu'il est censé être l'élu de la prophétie. Oui, je craint qu'il ne recherche ce dont vous me rabattez les oreilles depuis plusieurs mois. Il recherche un trésor.

Un sourire fatigué étira les traits du directeur, tandis que Rogue jetait un regard circonspect à Drago.

\- Tu as enfin compris, soupira Dumbledore en se levant de son lit, vêtu d'une robe de chambre.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule.

\- Oui mon jeune ami, tu as enfin compris le fond du problème. Le but principal du Lord Noir n'est pas tant de détruire l'élu, que de l'éliminer pour accéder à l'immortalité.

\- Ah oui, ce fameux Graal dont vous êtes persuadé de l'existence. Il permettrait donc l'immortalité ?

\- Complète et absolue. Et c'est l'unique but que le Lord Noir a poursuivi durant tant d'années. Mais il y a encore deux ennemis qui lui barre la route de l'éternel : les élus de la prophétie.

\- Génial, ricana Drago. Qu'il le prenne son foutu trésor, moi je ne me met en travers de la route de personne.

\- Tu ne saisit pas, soupira le vieil homme. Que tu le veuille ou non, le seul fait que tu sois en vie constitue une gigantesque menace sur sa route. L'essentiel, c'est que aujourd'hui encore il reste persuadé que Harry est sa seule menace.

\- Donc du moment que je ne cours aucun danger, vous vous moquez bien de ce qui peut arriver à Potter c'est ça ?

\- De toute manière, ce qui a été fait est irrévocable ! S'exclama soudain Rogue d'une voix rauque. Vous avez la mémoire bien courte monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez déjà oublié le souvenir que je vous ait montré sur ce qui c'est passé cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir retenu grand chose pourtant. Dois-je vous rappelez le lien qui uni encore aujourd'hui monsieur Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Je suis au courant, merci bien.

\- Donc vous devez sans doute saisir le sens des mots de la prophétie, qui se trouvent dans le vieux livre poussiéreux que le directeur vous a donné. Le dernier enfant de sang royal naîtra au début du sixième mois fait référence à votre future naissance, et a été modifiée par mes soins pour que Voldemort croit qu'elle disait, Le dernier enfant de sang royal naîtra à la fin du septième mois.

\- Quoi ?! Vous avez modifié la prophétie ?

\- Il en allait de votre survie mon cher. Reprenons. La suite dit : Son lien avec le dernier des rois sera ineffaçable. La référence désigne Voldemort comme le dernier des rois, autrement dit comme le dernier Mage Noir à ce jour. Et vous comprendrez facilement la dernière phrase : Car l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

\- C'est assez clair, non ? Cette nuit-là il y a plus de seize ans, le Lord Noir a jeté le sortilège de la mort au jeune Harry Potter. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, et ce qu'il n'a jamais su, c'est que sa mère Lily avait jeté sur son fils quelques secondes avant sa mort le plus puissant sort de magie noire qui puisse exister : le fameux _**Anima Tua Fractus**_ , autrement dit : que ton âme soi brisée en deux. Ce sort est si puissant que ses effets son similaires à ceux du baiser du Détraqueur. L'esprit est à moitié détruit par le sort, à moins que ( et c'est la seule condition pour s'en sortir ) le sortilège de la mort ne vienne réparer l'âme. Ce sort est plus fort que la mort, car celui qui le subit est pire que mort, il n'est qu'une coquille à moitié vide. Lorsque l'éclair vert l'atteint, il ricoche sur le corps et se retourne contre celui qui a déclencher le sort mortel. C'est grâce au sortilège de mort que les deux âmes de Voldemort et Harry ont été liées durant cette nuit-là. Maintenant, elles seront liées à jamais et seule la mort pourra rompre le lien créer par L' _Anima Tua Fractus_.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura Drago.

\- C'est pourtant la triste vérité. Tu crois vraiment que l'amour aurait pu sauver Harry Potter ? Non, seul un sort pire encore que la mort pouvait lui permettre de survivre à la mort elle-même, et par la même occasion de détenir au fond de lui une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Lily Potter a détraquer son propre fils de sang-froid ?

\- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse survivre. Et en faisant cela, elle a sauver le monde sorcier. Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, si Voldemort tue Harry, il meurt aussi ?

\- Exactement, déclara Dumbledore en prenant le relais de Rogue. Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Il raccompagna son élève et son enseignant dans son bureau puis leur serra la main.

\- Je crois que l'heure du dîner à sonner, vous feriez mieux d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Une dernière chose monsieur le directeur, déclara Drago. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Harry ?

\- En jetant à son fils l _'Anima Tua Fractus_ , Lily Potter l'a empêcher de périr cette nuit-là mais en même temps elle l'a condamné à tomber avec Voldemort. Harry Potter n'est pas l'élu, il est le sacrifié de la prophétie. Il est condamné à mourir bientôt, et il mourra soi-en sûr.

 **.**

La journée du lendemain fut tout aussi pénible pour Hermione, qui avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se disait. Encore un nouveau problème en perspective.

Et le stress qui commençait à l'envahir à l'approche des examens n'était pas pour la rassurer, loin de là. Heureusement, Drago l'attendait à la fin du cours qu'ils avaient eu en commun en métamorphose.

\- Toi tu as ta mine des mauvais jours, commenta-t-il en jouant avec une de ses boucles brunes.

\- Je suis simplement fatiguée.

\- Je vois.

Il la prit discrètement par la taille, et l'entraîna dans les escaliers pour qu'ils aillent dans leurs appartements préfectoraux.

\- Tu veux une cigarette ? Proposa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

\- Je ne fume pas Drago, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu devrais essayer, c'est un excellent anti-stress.

\- Pour devenir une dépravée comme toi ? Dit-elle en riant. Merci bien.

\- Je ne suis pas dépravé, se justifia-t-il. Je profite de la vie moi.

\- Bon, au lieu de nous disputer pour des noises que dirais-tu de me masser les pieds ? Je crois que j'ai attrapée une ampoule au talon à force de courir à droite et à gauche toute la journée.

\- Tu me prends pour un elfe de maison c'est ça ?

\- Oh par pitié Drago, je sais que tu rêve de me masser alors arrête de prendre cet air dégoûté.

\- Je veut bien te masser ailleurs, mais les pieds...c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Tu sous-entend que je suis sale ?! Non mais j'hallucine.

Drago ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression scandalisée, comme s'il avait commis le pire des sacrilèges.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagnée. Viens par ici que je soulage tes petits petons.

Elle soupira bruyamment, relâchant toute la tension accumulée dans ses poumons, avant de venir s'allonger sur le canapé en posant ses jambes sur les cuisses du roi des Serpentard.

Il lui enleva ses souliers puis commença à lui masser les orteils d'un air distrait, lisant le nouveau numéro du Wizard Times tout en coinçant une taffe entre ses dents.

\- Ton truc ça pue vraiment, dit-elle en toussant face à la soudaine odeur de tabac.

\- Rien à cirer.

Hermione se renfrogna en plongeant sa tête au milieu des coussins duveteux qui peuplaient le canapé, réfléchissant à quoi elle pourrait bien s'occuper. Au bout d'un moment elle sentit qu'il la fixait, et elle tourna la tête pour affronter son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu va encore dire que je suis mignonne quand je réfléchit, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Je suis juste satisfait de t'avoir près de moi. Ça me rassure.

Il glissa sa main sur sa plante de pied, ce qui lui arracha un sourire à cause des fourmillements qu'elle ressentait au contact de ses doigts. La jeune femme se rallongea parmi les coussins, profitant du plaisir que lui procurait le massage. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant à Drago et à leur relation à eux deux.

\- Moi aussi j'apprécie d'être à tes côtés, lâcha-t-elle en gardant les yeux clos.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'envoie ravie dans ce cas, ça prouve à quel point tu prends notre relation au sérieux.

\- Et pourquoi ne la prendrais-je pas au sérieux chère préfète ? Interrogea-t-il en remontant sa main jusqu'à sa cheville.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione tu sais ? Ce n'est pas interdit.

\- Je préfère les surnoms, c'est moins impersonnel.

Hermione soupira d'aise sous les caresses qu'il prodiguait à sa cheville droite, avant de s'occuper de l'autre pied. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de s'endormir, ressassant dans sa tête chaque bon moment de la journée qu'elle avait passée en la compagnie de Drago.

Toujours occupé à lire son journal, le beau blond tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la jeter négligemment dans un cendrier. Au bout d'un laps de temps relativement court, il se rendit compte que Hermione s'était endormie. Il cessa donc de lui masser les pieds et se leva pour lui laisser tout le canapé.

\- Pauvre Hermione, tu dois être sacrément fatiguée pour somnoler à une heure pareille, murmura-t-il en la regardant tendrement. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que tu rêve de moi.

Il s'agenouilla pour lui voler un baiser, glissant dans le même temps un pouce sur sa joue. Il observa d'un œil fasciné ses lèvres légèrement gonflées par le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner.

\- Fait de beaux rêves mon petit rossignol, dit-il finalement en sortant du salon des préfets.

 **.**

Durant le dîner, Harry reçu une petite enveloppe qui provenait d'une adresse qui lui était inconnue.

\- Vas-y, ouvre-là, le pressa Ron à ses côtés.

\- Oh ! Ce sont Remus et Tonks ! Tu ne va pas y croire...

\- Quoi ? Ils se sont installés chez ma mère ?

\- Mieux que ça.

\- Ils se sont mariés ?

\- Encore mieux.

\- Euh...je ne vois vraiment pas.

\- Nymphadora a mis au monde un joli petit enfant qu'ils ont appelé Teddy.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Déjà ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte figure-toi.

Harry lui tendit la lettre qui était accompagnée d'une photo magique qui représentait les deux heureux parents à St Mangouste avec leur nouveau-né.

Malheureusement Hermione ne se trouvait pas là pour apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle. Tant pis, il le lui dirait demain.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Drago mangeait sans véritable appétit, gardant son habituel sourire de façade en faisant mine d'écouter les conversations tout autour de lui. En fait, il fixait Harry qui se trouvait à la table des Rouge et Or. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, et jusqu'à encore récemment il le détestait cordialement pour tout ce qu'il représentait et pour sa popularité imméritée. Mais désormais il ne ressentait que de la pitié pour le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Il le vit en train de plaisanter avec Weasley, et son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il était le seul élève à Poudlard à savoir le tragique destin qui attendait Harry, si toutefois ce que Rogue lui avait dit était vrai.

La pitié et la compassion, il connaissait bien ses deux sentiments désormais, il en avait fait l'expérience avec Hermione auparavant. Il se dit que Harry aurait mieux fait de mourir cette nuit-là plutôt que de devoir vivre avec...un morceau de Voldemort. C'était écœurant. Drago repoussa vivement son assiette, n'ayant plus du tout faim.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Hermione pour lui permettre de tenir le coup, sinon il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Au milieu d'un monde sorcier qui partait à la dérive, elle était devenue son deuxième point d'ancrage avec celui que constituait sa mère.

Et voilà que désormais il avait encore quelque chose à cacher, à Hermione, à Blaise, et à tout le monde. Mais à quoi jouait Dumbledore ? À quoi jouait Rogue ? Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de devenir le héros du monde sorcier à l'image de Harry ? À quoi bon lui confier tout cela ? Autant le dire au principal concerné. Vivement que je quitte Poudlard, se dit-il tout en se levant de table et en faisant signe aux autres membres de sa promotion qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher.

Alors qu'il montait les marches des escaliers, il sortit son talisman de sa poche et le fixa avec le plus grand des dégoûts. Cet objet magique qu'il avait chéri pendant tant d'années le révulsait à présent à un point abominable. Il ne voulait pas devenir l'esclave de ce talisman, aussi pénétra-t-il dans le salon des préfets après avoir prononcé le mot de passe pour y accéder et ouvrit-il la grande fenêtre gothique. Aussitôt, un brise fraîche lui souffla au visage tandis qu'il prenait le talisman dans sa main et le suspendait au dessus du vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura une voix dans son dos.

Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre de préfète, le scrutant d'un œil perplexe.

\- Cela ne se voit pas ? Je vais jeter cet objet par la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. J'en ai décidé ainsi.

\- Drago qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il devait vite trouver un mensonge pour la rassurer, et il savait que ce ne serait pas facile car elle n'était pas dupe, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Blaise est au courant pour nous deux.

À l'instant où ses mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, il regretta aussitôt de les avoir prononcés. Quelle gaffe ! Et à voir la tête étrangement calme que tirait la jolie brune, tout ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

\- Comment ? Tu lui a dit ?

\- Non.

Sa bouche était sèche, et il eu le plus grand mal à garder une posture droite et fière tout en regardant Hermione dans le blanc des yeux. Au moins elle avait l'air de le croire. Sauf qu'il venait de s'enfoncer encore plus dans un bourbier sans nom dans lequel il était empêtré depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Mais...je ne saisit pas. Pourquoi veux-tu jeter cet objet alors ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a trahi. Tu te souviens de la journée d'hier, quand je t'ai embrassée derrière un pilier aux portes de la Grande Salle ? Et bien ce talisman m'a trahi à cause de son éclat lumineux qui a attiré l'œil de Blaise. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous voir, mais en fait il nous a bel et bien aperçu.

Il fut lui-même surpris par la plausibilité de son mensonge, et ce faisant il suspendit à nouveau le précieux talisman par la fenêtre.

\- Tu vois, tu as encore peur du jugement d'autrui.

\- Sans doute, concéda-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Cesse de te torturer pour rien, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, ses prunelles chocolat plantées dans celles d'acier du roi des Serpentard. Que Blaise, Poudlard ou la terre entière soit au courant n'a aucune importance. Tu dis profiter de la vie en fumant des cigarettes, mais tu ne fait qu'exister au travers du regard des autres. Soi toi-même Drago, bon sang ! Fait-moi rêver, fait-moi plaisir, aime-moi, embrasse-moi, mais par pitié arrête de toujours considérer tes actions à l'aune du jugement d'autrui. Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer, je pensais que tu l'avait compris.

\- Je l'ai compris Hermione.

\- Alors montre-le. En commençant par fermer cette fenêtre et à garder cet objet avec toi. Quelque chose d'une aussi grande valeur n'a pas à être jeter au-dehors.

Il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, avant de la serrer tout contre lui et de plonger son nez dans son abondante chevelure brune d'où se dégageait ce si attirant arôme de vanille qui lui enchantait les sens.

\- J'aime bien quand tu t'énerve après moi, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, quand je ne t'inspirait que du mépris et que tu me révulsait.

\- Tout cela paraît tellement loin, soupira la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Et si proche en même temps, ajouta le beau blond.

\- En parlant de proche, je me sens un peu seule dans mon lit. Ça te dirais que je te tiennes compagnie pour la nuit ?

\- Tout ce que vous souhaitez madame, vos désirs sont des ordres.

\- Arrête de prendre ton air galant, ça ne te va pas.

\- Ah bon ? Tu serais surprise de constater à quel point je suis un parfait gentleman lorsque la circonstance l'impose.

\- Et toi tu serais surpris de constater à quel point je suis suffisamment maligne pour ne pas tomber dans ce genre de piège tendu par des séducteurs comme toi.

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêcher d'accorder ta confiance au séducteur en question.

\- Oui, et j'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, ajouta-t-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

\- J'ai hâte, lui déclara-t-il en substance avec cette intonation grave qu'elle adorait dans sa voix.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire, tout en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Merlin, c'était donc ça être amoureuse ? Ressentir un petit pincement au cœur dès qu'on perdait de vu l'être qui peuplait nos pensées à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit ; Trouver rêche tout ce qu'on pouvait toucher après l'avoir toucher lui ; trouver dissonant tous les sons autres que sa voix ; trouver fade tout autre goût que celui de ses lèvres ; trouver fétide toute autre odeur que celle de son parfum. Était-ce donc cela ? Oui maintenant elle en était persuadée. Et si les autres ne partageaient pas son avis, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle se blottit dans le lit de Drago, elle ressentit cette même chaleur bienheureuse de réconfort qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Il encercla de ses bras son corps fin tandis qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer sur son torse musclé. Et à nouveau aussi cette même sensation l'envahie d'être invincible et immortelle à ses côtés. Écouter battre à ses oreilles le cœur de celui qu'elle chérissait était si reposant qu'elle ne tarda guère à s'endormir.

 **.**

Les jours suivants se classèrent parmi les plus agréables de la scolarité de Drago à Poudlard. Il avait très clairement dit à Rogue qu'il voulait faire une pause dans ses séances d'entraînement pour se consacrer pleinement à ses études ( et à Hermione évidemment, mais ça il ne voulait pas le lui dire ). Elle il ne le regretta pas le moins du monde. Le beau temps était désormais permanent au château, et il se disait qu'on avait plus connu un printemps aussi doux dans ce coin de l'Ecosse depuis près d'un quart de siècle.

Le roi des Serpentard décida d'assister à l'avant-dernier match de la saison, qui se jouait entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Les gradins du stade étaient particulièrement clairsemés, la moitié des Gryffondor et une bonne majorité de Serpentard ayant choisit de profiter de l'après-midi pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. La raison véritable était surtout que ça ne les intéressaient pas, le match phare étant celui à venir entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Drago fut surpris de voir Harry se joindre à la petite bande des Vert et Argent de septième année, mais Blaise lui signifia que c'était lui qui en était à l'initiative.

Le match commença dans une ambiance détendue, une partie du stade faisant entendre sa voix tandis que l'autre passait plus son temps à se concentrer sur tout, sauf sur ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

\- Je vais faire un petit somme, vous me réveillerez quand ce sera fini, déclara Théodore en bâillant sans aucune retenue.

\- Quel glandeur ! J'ai l'impression qu'il passe ses journées à dormir, commenta Daphné Greengrass avec une moue méprisante.

Craig Montague et Gregory Goyle rajoutèrent leur grain de sel en ricanant allégrement.

\- Eh les gars, regardez ce que j'ai acheté pour vous à la taverne ! S'écria Vincent Crabbe qui venait d'arriver avec plusieurs bouteilles d'hydromel et de whisky pur malt dans les bras.

\- Super, envoie le butin, répliqua Drago en tendant une main.

\- Bois avec modération, déclara Blaise avec un air sceptique sur le visage. Tu voulais quelque chose Harry ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le brun à lunettes.

\- Non merci.

\- Ne fait pas le timide, susurra Pansy qui était assise à côté de lui. On ne va pas te manger.

Harry rougit légèrement mais continua de hocher la tête en signe de négation.

\- De toute façon on va à Pré-au-Lard ensuite, dit Tracey, qui était blottie dans les bras de Blaise.

Drago s'empara d'une bouteille d'hydromel et porta le goulot à ses lèvres tout en observant Harry d'un œil perplexe. Étrange de le voir ainsi dans sa bande d'amis et qui plus est, qu'il soit en bons termes avec Pansy et Blaise. Mais en fin de compte il avait bien le droit d'intégrer leur petit groupe, et il n'avait rien à dire sachant que lui-même sortait avec une Gryffondor.

Le match dura incroyablement longtemps, et ce ne fut que cinq heures après le coup d'envoi que la partie prie fin. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il y eu match nul entre les deux équipes. Poufsouffle avait beau avoir attrapé le vif d'or, Serdaigle avait marqué tellement de buts qu'il y eu égalité des deux côtés.

\- La coupe de quidditch se jouera entre Gryffondor et Serpentard maintenant, déclara Blaise. Ce sera une vraie finale. Les deux autres maisons ne pouvant plus la remporter, l'équipe qui gagnera le dernier match gagnera la coupe.

\- Tu es partant Potter ? Ricana Drago. Ce sera à quitte ou double. Le triomphe et la gloire ou l'humiliation et le déshonneur.

\- Je suis conscient des enjeux, Malefoy. J'assumerais pleinement mon rôle de capitaine.

\- Moi de même.

Ils sortirent du stade alors que la lumière du soleil déclinait vers l'ouest, et que les hautes montagnes qui entouraient le château projetaient leurs ombres sur la forêt interdite et sur l'eau du lac noir.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble à La Tête du Sanglier, très animé à cette heure. On commençait déjà à servir des repas, mais bien évidemment Drago et sa bande n'étaient pas venus ici pour manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'une partie de bataille explosive ? Proposa Pansy en sortant les cartes du jeu de son sac.

\- Moi je suis partant, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y ait pas jouer.

\- Serveur ! Héla Drago d'un ton autoritaire. 12 verres de gin !

\- Ça t'arrive de dire s'il te plaît de temps en temps ? Releva Tracey.

\- Laisse-le ma chérie, la calma Pansy. On ne va pas s'étriper pour si peu, jouons plutôt aux cartes en attendant.

La bande de Serpentard était tellement grande qu'ils prenaient deux box à eux seuls. Installés dans celui de droite, Tracey, Drago, Blaise, Harry et Pansy se mirent à jouer à la bataille explosive en attendant leurs commandes.

Une fois leurs verres arrivés, Harry hésita légèrement puis se décida à toucher à l'alcool. Parfois il avait vraiment l'impression d'être influencé par leurs habitudes de Vert et Argent. En fin de compte il se fit la réflexion qu'on pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait sur les Serpentard, mais la réalité était tout autre et il en avait la preuve ultime en s'incrustant dans leur intimité. Déjà, le simple postulat de dire qu'ils étaient tous attirés vers la magie noire et qu'ils tenaient aux traditions relevait de la méconnaissance la plus totale. Maintenant il s'en rendait compte, ce n'était qu'un vaste mensonge. En les observant au plus près, il voyait tous leurs défauts mais surtout leurs magnifiques qualités. Jamais il n'avait vu un groupe de gens aussi soudés et aussi je-m'en-foutistes. Ils étaient tous égoïstes et arrogants à l'extrême, narcissiques jusqu'à l'overdose, imbus d'eux-même et terriblement manipulateurs, mais si on regardait bien et si on renversait tout cela sous un autre angle, tous ces défauts faisaient aussi leurs charmes et leurs qualités. Non, ils n'étaient pas attirés par la magie noire, en tout cas pas la plupart. Au contraire, ils se foutaient royalement des traditions. Il n'y avait qu'à les voir fumer, boire et passer leur temps à séduire leur monde pour se rendre compte que dans tout Poudlard il n'y avait pas d'étudiants plus atypiques. Ils avaient beau être des Sang-Pur et être tous riches sans exception, Harry voyait autour de sa table des gens comme lui, qui jouaient aux cartes, qui plaisantaient, qui relativisaient l'importance du travail, qui étaient amoureux, qui étaient soudés entre eux. Ils vivaient dans un monde bien à eux, une grande carapace pour oublier qu'ils appartenaient à des familles qui souvent étaient impliquées dans des choses si dures à supporter pour des personnes aussi jeunes.

Oui Harry n'avait pas peur de l'admettre, il étaient fascinants et terriblement séduisants. Et quel courage ! Quel courage d'avoir grandit dans de si horribles familles et s'être fait bourrer le crâne d'idées reçues et de préjugés, mais d'avoir réussi à garder le sourire et à continuer de profiter de la vie. Maintenant il s'en rendait compte : les Gryffondor étaient très loin de valoir mieux que les Serpentard. Sous leurs masques de froideur et de sarcasme, se trouvaient des personnes adorables qui avaient un cœur bon et qui, pour oublier leur propre souffrance qu'ils avaient subis dans leur enfance, insultaient et haïssaient les Sangs Impurs.

\- Harry ? Allô, ici la Terre ! S'écria Pansy en passant une main devant ses yeux, le tirant aussitôt de ses pensées. Tu as fumé ou quoi ?

\- Moi...bien sûr que non, s'indigna le brun en posant ses lunettes sur la table et en sortant des petites plaquettes étranges.

Pansy, Drago, Blaise et Tracey arrêtèrent de se moquer de lui et regardèrent d'un air circonspect l'objet qu'il tenait à la main. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul en le voyant mettre quelque chose de transparent dans ses deux yeux puis ranger sa plaquette dans sa poche d'uniforme.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh oui vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Il s'agit de lentilles de contact, ce sont des plaquettes que l'on met dans l'œil lorsqu'on a une mauvaise vue comme moi, et on en trouve beaucoup dans le monde moldu. À voir vos têtes, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas chez les sorciers.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne garde pas tes lunettes ? Demanda Blaise, interloqué.

\- J'ai souvent mal aux yeux lorsque je les garde trop longtemps. Chez la plupart des gens qui en portent, c'est l'inverse mais chez moi c'est comme ça. Et puis, ça ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai commencé à mettre des lentilles, c'est très déconseillé lorsqu'on est enfant.

\- Bon, peut-on continuer notre partie de cartes ? Questionna Pansy d'un ton impatient. C'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas tes lentilles Harry...

\- Ça ne t'intéresse pas, je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais je t'en veut pas, moi-même c'est quelque chose qui me soûle au plus haut degré.

\- Dis-donc, c'est qu'il est perspicace le petit Potter, rit-elle en lui tapotant le crâne avec un de ses ongles.

Harry se rétracta à ce contact, pas à l'aise pour un sou. Et le sourire étrange que tirait Blaise en le regardant n'était pas pour le tirer de l'embarras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il au métis.

\- Oh mais rien Harry. Je trouve juste que tu es plus...séduisant sans tes lunettes. Ça rend plus voyants tes yeux verts. Tu ne trouve pas, Pansy ?

Elle fixa scrupuleusement le brun, une moue approbatrice sur le visage.

\- Si tu te laissait un peu pousser la barbe, ce serait mieux.

\- Eh ! C'est qui le beau gosse à cette table ? S'exclama Drago d'un ton outré. Merci de vous souciez de moi.

\- Toi, n'en rajoute pas. Tu nous rabâche déjà à longueur de journée que tu es un exceptionnel spécimen naturel, alors arrête de dire qu'on ne se soucie pas de toi.

Le beau blond maugréa dans sa barbe tout en vidant son verre de gin d'un trait, avant de se passer une main sur les lèvres.

 **.**

Le soir venu, les Vert et Argent continuèrent leurs discussions dans leur salle commune. Heureusement, l'humidité naturelle des souterrains rendait la température supportable, ce qui était un énorme avantage par rapport aux autres dortoirs à cette période de l'année où la température devenait de plus en plus élevée.

Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde, Drago monta dans ses quartiers de préfet, impatient de retrouver Hermione.

La jeune femme se trouvait assise sur un pouf rembourré en train de lire un véritable pavé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna le blond.

Elle tiqua, n'appréciant guère d'être dérangée pendant qu'elle s'adonnait à son divertissement favori.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Très bien, si tu ne veut pas me le dire...

Hermione poussa un cri de protestation lorsqu'il lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains et qu'il s'allongea de tout son long sur un sofa en faisant mine de lire à son tour.

\- Rend-moi ça immédiatement Drago !

\- Ça se pourrait, si tu dédaignais me dire de quoi ça parle, répliqua-t-il tout en mettant le livre hors de porté des mains de la brune.

Il eu la respiration à moitié coupée lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ses jambes pour récupérer son bien, mais l'insupportable blondinet s'entêta à serrer le livre contre son torse avec ce même sourire taquin plaqué sur son visage.

\- Drago...ne me force pas à être méchante.

\- Oh, oh ! Une si fragile créature serait-elle capable de me faire peur à moi, le magnifique, le royal, l'invincible Drago Malefoy ? Permet-moi d'en douter.

\- Ton sens de la provocation te perdra mon chou.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelle mon ch...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car Hermione entreprit de lui chatouiller les côtes, le faisant serrer des dents pour ne pas éclater de rire. Déconcentré par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour se retenir de rire, le blond en oublia presque le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, ce qui profita à la belle brune pour l'agripper avec force.

De nouveau accaparé par l'ouvrage, il refusa de le lâcher. Désormais ils tenaient tous les deux le livre chacun par un bout. Et c'est alors que Drago vit de quoi il s'agissait : le vieux grimoire que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Son cœur rata un battement, tandis que sa figure s'assombrissait.

\- Tu lis un livre sur les légendes antiques et médiévales.

\- Donc tu as ta réponse, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, ne voyant pas le brusque changement d'attitude de Drago.

Le roi des Serpentard finit par laisser le vieux grimoire tomber par terre. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, pensant qu'elle le rattacherait à toute cette stupide légende arthurienne autour du Graal. Car oui, c'était le thème principal de ce bouquin, il le savait pour l'avoir lu lui-même. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir fait le lien entre lui et ce livre, donc il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Ta position est vraiment charmante, commenta-t-il abruptement en la fixant à nouveau.

Hermione rougit furieusement en se rendant compte qu'elle était allongée sur le corps étendu de Drago, qui en l'occurrence affichait un insupportable sourire narquois et lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Je crois que je vais...

\- Tu ne va nulle part chère préfète, rétorqua-t-il en la retenant par la manche de son chemisier pour la rallonger sur lui, déclenchant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur chez la jeune femme.

\- Je te fait de l'effet à ce que je vois.

\- T'emballe pas trop petit Prince.

\- Difficile de résister lorsque j'ai un superbe panorama qui me fait de l'œil, dit-il en fixant le chemisier entre-ouvert d'Hermione qui se situait approximativement à 30 centimètres de son nez.

\- Et tu en profite pour te rincer la vue en plus, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras droit pour lui administrer la claque qu'il méritait.

Il parvient à lui immobiliser le bras, nullement impressionné par ses propos.

\- Je n'y peut rien si la tentation vient s'offrir sous mon nez. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est allongée sur moi. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu pèses lourd ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu fasse un régime.

L'air sidéré sur la figure de la brune fit éclater de rire Drago, qui riait à gorge déployée.

\- Ne te vexe pas pour si peu, j'ai le sens de l'humour contrairement à toi.

\- Sérieusement, je pèse si lourd que ça ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important Hermione ? Sincèrement ? Je ne pense pas. Du moment que j'ai cette vue splendide en face de mes globes oculaires, je n'en ait rien à faire qu'on me scie les jambes. Et puis tu n'es pas lourde du tout, ajouta-t-il en la soulevant sans effort pour qu'elle s'allonge mieux sur lui. Un coup de vent t'emporterai comme les épis de blé durant les moissons.

\- Jolie comparaison.

\- C'est toi qui est jolie.

\- Encore le retour du grand Drago romantique je suppose ?

\- Et ça, c'est romantique peut-être ?

Il prit possession de ses hanches pour la ramener tout contre lui, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre le torse dur comme la pierre du roi des Serpentard. Elle émit une légère plainte, qui fut vite étouffée par le baiser brutal qu'il lui donna, captant la douceur de ses lèvres en un quart de seconde. Ce faisant, il arracha sa cravate de son cou et la jeta dans un coin reculé de la pièce avant de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme.

Elle stoppa le baiser, pour le regarder avec fascination dévoiler son torse nu à la lumière de son regard.

\- Alors, ne suis-je pas beau comme un Dieu ? Déclara-t-il en achevant de déboutonner sa chemise tout en l'ouvrant entièrement.

\- Disons que tu es beau comme un homme peut l'être.

\- Tu me déprime. Je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts du coup ?

\- Ça se pourrait.

\- Mmh. Tu n'es pas très convaincante.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, noyant ses protestations sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Au bout d'un moment, elle le repoussa légèrement et se mis en position assise pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière, avant de se mettre à se mordre la lèvre.

\- Et ça, ce n'est pas convaincant peut-être ? Fit-elle en arborant cette petite moue malicieuse qui le faisait littéralement fondre d'adoration chaque fois qu'il la décelait sur son visage.

La jeune femme fit glisser sa main gauche le long du torse du blond, faisant frémir son épiderme sous ses caresses. Dans le même temps, elle releva les manches de son chemisier et entreprit d'en défaire le premier bouton avec une lenteur excessive.

Voyant très précisément où elle voulait en venir, Drago arbora un sourire espiègle, se redressant sur les coudes pour mieux l'observer.

\- Couché ! Ordonna-t-elle en le rallongeant de force.

Son sourire s'élargit d'admiration devant cette autorité inhabituelle de la jeune femme. Mais bon, puisqu'elle voulait qu'il soit passif et qu'elle soit active pour une fois, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Surtout que le ton terriblement sensuel de sa voix sucrée l'avait mis définitivement en appétit. Et lorsqu'il était en appétit, il ne se contentait pas de goûter au breuvage, il buvait le calice jusqu'à la lie.

Sans détacher son regard du sien, elle dégrafa un deuxième bouton avec cette même lenteur languissante. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bouton suivant, il n'y tient plus et la saisit par les hanches pour la faire basculer sur le côté. Ils finirent tous les deux par tomber au sol, sur les tapis du salon des préfets.

Satisfait d'avoir inversé les rôles, Drago admira la belle brune désormais étendue sous lui. Il laissa glisser un de ses doigts le long de sa clavicule découverte, accélérant sa respiration. Finalement, il pencha sa tête en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle saisit son visage au vol, laissant courir sa langue dans les profondeurs de sa bouche avec une assurance qui l'épata elle-même.

Il lui écarta les jambes pour qu'elle puisse les enrouler autour de sa taille, retroussant dangereusement sa jupe le long de ses cuisses. Hermione protesta, mais il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour éteindre toute volonté désapprobatrice.

\- Drago je..., parvient-elle à articuler.

\- Chut ! Tu as voulu me tenter, tu va en payer les conséquences.

Un gigantesque frisson de plaisir lui parcouru le corps lorsqu'il se mis à descendre sa bouche dans son cou, aspirant la peau qui lui était offerte et y laissant une trace bien visible de son passage. Il lui mordilla ensuite le lob de l'oreille, se délectant des effluves de vanille émanant de sa chevelure. Les mains du blond se mirent à remonter le long de ses cuisses écartées, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons chez la jeune femme.

Elle tenta à nouveau de protester, mais seul un soupir de contentement sortit de sa bouche. Les cheveux de Drago lui tombaient dans les yeux, lui faisant un air négligé qu'elle appréciait fortement. Son buste d'ordinaire froid et dur comme la pierre, était maintenant bouillant de désir, et elle posa une main sur son torse pour sentir les battements rapides de son cœur.

Lorsque le beau blond glissa une main sous sa jupe, son corps se tendit en avant alors que son souffle devenait erratique. Il frôla le tissu fin en dentelle de son sous-vêtement, cherchant la fermeture éclair qui lui permettrait de la débarrasser de cette jupe encombrante. Hermione passa ses deux bras derrière la nuque du roi des Serpentard, savourant le plaisir qui commençait à affluer dans son bas-ventre par vagues successives.

Drago grogna de mécontentement en ne trouvant pas de fermeture éclair, alors il décida purement et simplement de lui retrousser entièrement sa jupe, la faisant remonter le long de son ventre pour dévoiler ses jambes à nu. Il lui retira ensuite ses collants et ses souliers avant de se replacer au-dessus d'elle et de jouer avec ses cheveux châtains étendus sur le sol.

Il continua alors ce qu'elle avait commencée, en défaisant un quatrième bouton de son chemisier. Il écarta les pans du vêtement et savoura du regard la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur sa délicate poitrine encastrée dans un soutien-gorge noir en satin.

\- Drago arrête..., soupira-t-elle entre deux frissons.

Cette supplique ne fit que l'enhardir davantage, et il déposa sa bouche le long de sa clavicule pour continuer là où il s'en était arrêté.

\- Arrête ça, gémit-elle tandis qu'il descendait lentement vers sa poitrine.

Il se mis à déboucler sa ceinture tout en continuant de laisser des suçons sur sa peau chaude comme les braises ardentes du feu. Son pantalon d'uniforme fut rapidement jeté derrière un fauteuil, dévoilant aux yeux d'Hermione son boxer blanc qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son membre tendu.

Au passage, il trouva enfin la fermeture éclair et la débarrassa de sa jupe en un tour de main. La belle brune était en train de perdre la tête, le plaisir continuant à soulever sa peau de frissons incontrôlables. Son chemisier fut lui aussi balancé dans un coin, et elle se retrouva allongée en petite tenue sur le tapis moelleux du salon des préfets.

Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, puis se stoppa net en y voyant une cicatrice.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc Hermione ?

\- Lorsque tu m'a emmenée dans la clairière, tu t'en souviens ? Murmura-t-elle. C'est mon médaillon et ton joyau bleu qui m'ont laisser cette trace.

\- On dirait que tu as été brûlée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça partira.

Il acquiesça, puis se remis à sa besogne avec ardeur, la prenant au dépourvu.

Le corps de la belle brune se cambra sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait en faisant courir sa langue le long de la courbe de ses seins avec une dextérité de professionnel.

\- Drago arrête ça tout de suite bon sang ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement en le repoussant.

Il la regarda d'un air interloqué, outré qu'elle ait osée l'interrompre dans sa tâche fastidieuse. En plus, elle semblait être très réceptive à ses caresses, alors il était dans l'incompréhension totale.

Hermione s'assit sur le sofa en se prenant la tête dans les mains, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? Hasarda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas...faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, marmonna-t-elle en le fixant avec un regard embué.

\- Tu pleure ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Bien sûr que non, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu as si peur que ça ? Si tu veux que je sois doux en te faisant l'amour, il n'y a pas de souci. Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais.

\- Tu ne comprend pas, soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Il admira la beauté de son corps, ses formes voluptueuses et la rougeur qui marquait sa peau par endroits. Elle était plantée là, à moitié nue devant lui et il pouvait voir toute la frustration dans son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne peux pas le faire ce soir. J'ai mes règles.

Drago eu l'impression d'avoir mal compris, et tendit l'oreille pour qu'elle se répète.

\- Le cycle menstruel, ça te parle ?

\- Oui. Donc je pense que comme tu as tes...trucs de fille, je vais te laisser tranquille, dit-il d'une voix où pointait une lourde amertume.

Sans se soucier de récupérer ses affaires, il se dirigea vers sa chambre de son habituel pas nonchalant, mais elle le rattrapa rapidement et lui saisit la main.

\- S'il te plaît, ne le prend pas mal. Je suis tout aussi frustrée que toi. Drago, regarde-moi : ce n'est rien du tout, d'accord ?

\- Tu peux dormir dans mon lit au moins ? Soupira-t-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- Évidemment.

Il l'invita à rentrer dans sa chambre, et tous les deux se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Drago.

\- Ne dit pas ça, c'est ma faute Hermione. Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à maîtriser mes envies par moments.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, rassurée par son attitude. Le beau blond la serra contre lui, veillant plus que jamais à ne pas lui faire de mal. Sa frustration était supplantée par son désir qu'elle ne souffre pas. Son bonheur simple lui suffisait, pour le reste ça pouvait attendre.

 **.**

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les grandes échéances de fin d'année s'approchaient à grands pas. Le dernier match de quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard aurait lieu dans moins de trois semaines, et les épreuves d'ASPIC démarraient dans un mois. Tout cela combiné au beau temps de plus en plus permanent faisait que l'ambiance était effervescente à Poudlard.

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus intensifs ( dernière ligne droite oblige ) et ceux qui n'avaient pas travailler de toute l'année commencèrent seulement à se rendre compte qu'il était peut-être temps de s'y mettre.

Occupé à travailler sur des calculs complexes d'arithmancie dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Blaise leva durant quelques secondes le nez de ses feuilles de parchemin pour observer d'un œil dépité Goyle et Crabbe qui étaient en train de paniquer à cause de l'immense masse de travail qu'il leur restait à faire.

Blaise lui était en confiance. Il était parfaitement au point, et il escomptait juste peaufiner quelques petits détails sur lesquels il avait des problèmes de compréhension, mais dans l'ensemble il n'aurait pas à beaucoup travailler d'ici le début des épreuves. En plus, il devait s'entraîner intensivement pour son dernier match de quidditch de sa scolarité, qui serait aussi peut-être le dernier qu'il jouerait de toute sa vie.

\- Eh vous deux ! S'écria-t-il en direction de Crabbe et Goyle. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une finale à jouer face aux griffons, alors vous avez intérêt à être au point tactiquement, et en forme surtout.

Ils lui répondirent par des marmonnements inintelligibles, et le métis soupira en reportant son attention sur ses calculs. Un peu plus tard, Tracey arriva dans la salle commune pour lui annoncer que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée.

Il lui prit la main, et tous les deux se rendirent à la Grande Salle avec entrain.

\- Alors les tourtereaux, quoi de neuf ? Les interrogea Pansy.

\- Et toi donc ? À quand le prochain petit copain ? Susurra Tracey.

\- Ce n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard vert émeraude de Harry à la table des Gryffondor, et un sourire malicieux prit forme sur son visage. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa priorité mais plus tard, qui sais ?

À la table des Rouge et Or, Ron et Harry mangeaient l'un en face de l'autre aux côtés de Ginny et Dean, qui passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et à plaisanter entre eux.

La nouvelle de la naissance de Teddy Lupin avait fait le tour du château, ravissant tout particulièrement Ginny, qui avait déjà hâte de rentrer au Terrier pour l'été afin de le voir de ses propres yeux.

\- Saurais-tu où Hermione pourrait se trouver ? Questionna le rouquin.

\- Sans doute dans ses appartements de préfète, suggéra Harry. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

\- Disons que ça va mieux.

Le rouquin ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, et le brun à lunettes le comprit sans peine.

En voyant tous les couples autour d'eux, il poussa un soupir de déception face à son propre célibat. Parvati se trouvait lovée dans les bras de Cormac, Lavande embrassait Seamus et bien sûr Ginny était collée à Dean.

\- Et sinon, tu pense que l'équipe est au point pour le match face à Serpentard ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai renvoyé Cormac de l'équipe à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Hermione, tu n'a donc plus de remplaçant si jamais tu te blesse. Jimmy Peakes ne jouera probablement pas à cause de son dernier match catastrophique, il nous faut donc un nouveau batteur.

\- Prends Mc Laggen comme batteur.

\- Tu plaisante ? Je viens de te dire que...

\- Justement, si tu veux vraiment le punir donne-lui un poste insolite qui ne lui correspond pas.

\- Tu n'y est pas du tout Ronald. On joue la coupe là, c'est la finale !

\- Mais si justement ! Il déteste les Serpentard, ce sera une force pour nous.

\- Il déteste tout le monde. Il est hors de question que je le fasse jouer.

\- Tu lui avait promis qu'il jouerait au moins match, en début d'année, tu te souviens ?

Harry réfléchit longuement, assez sceptique à l'idée d'accepter de reprendre dans son équipe un type comme Cormac.

\- Et puis entre nous, ça vaudra toujours mieux que cet incapable de Peakes.

\- Bon d'accord. Tu as raison mon vieux, je vais lui proposer un poste de batteur.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on a toutes les qualités pour la remporter cette coupe. Après tout, on l'a bien fait l'année dernière.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur pour Ron, même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à remettre la main sur Hermione. Il ne perdait pas espoir qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant.

 **.**

La jolie brune se trouvait justement à la bibliothèque, en train de plancher sur un exercice de runes anciennes particulièrement ardu, lorsqu'une tête blonde dépassa d'une des étagères toutes proches et fondit sur sa proie.

\- Oh Drago ! Tu m'a fait une peur bleue ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- C'était le but.

\- Je m'en doute bien.

Elle tapota une chaise à côté d'elle pour qu'il daigne s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

\- Tu révise ?

\- Oui, et tu devrais en faire de même.

\- C'est encore un peu tôt, tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Et tu va encore mettre le quidditch sur la table comme excuse, c'est ça ? Ironisa-t-elle en riant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour être préfet-en-chef et capitaine de quidditch en même temps, mais forcément l'une de tes deux fonctions est bâclée.

\- C'est le talent ma chère, rien que le talent. Mais il fallait faire du quidditch si tu voulais être capitaine.

\- Non merci, je me concentre sur les études.

\- Tu sais que le sport est un très bon moyen de se défouler ou même de décompresser ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Viens faire un tour en balais avec moi Hermione.

Elle le regarda avec l'air le plus scandalisé qu'il ait pu voir chez elle.

\- Tu plaisante ? Hors de question.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Et bien il me plaît de ne pas le faire.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que tu es agaçante ! J'irais faire un tour avec Pansy dans ce cas.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer de jalousie, et commença à paniquer en voyant le beau blond se diriger vers un autre coin de la bibliothèque où se trouvait effectivement Pansy avec Blaise et Tracey.

\- Non attend ! S'écria-t-elle en le retenant par le bras. Bon je...on peu trouver un arrangement.

\- Ça marche, ricana Drago en se rasseyant.

\- Toi, tu as le chic pour toujours tourner la situation à ton avantage.

\- Encore le talent chérie. Alors, c'est quoi cet arrangement ?

\- Eh bien...je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition : que je t'apprenne à jouer du piano.

\- Je suis partant. C'est quand tu veux Hermione. On va le faire ce tour de balais ?

\- Maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle en voyant sa main tendue qui l'invitait à se lever.

\- Je te le revaudrais. Et puis c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de l'autre soir.

La jeune femme n'insista pas plus et saisit sa main tendue, avant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir du temple du savoir.

Une fois arrivés dans les quartiers des préfets, elle déposa son sac dans un coin tandis que Drago allait dans sa chambre pour y prendre son balais. Ne le voyant pas revenir, elle frappa à sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Le blond avait déjà enfourché son balais de compétition, et semblait l'attendre impatiemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- Aller, monte ! On va passer par la fenêtre, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant effectivement la fenêtre à vitraux.

\- Mais tu es malade ?! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on risque si...

\- Trêve de bavardage chérie. Nous sommes préfets-en-chef et les préfets sont autorisés à patrouiller la nuit, c'est dans le règlement.

\- Mais on ne va pas patrouiller.

\- Ça reviens au même, personne n'ira vérifier la différence, si tant est que quelqu'un nous aperçoit. Bon, tu monte ?

Elle hésita, mais le regard brillant de désir qu'elle lu dans les yeux de Drago finit par la persuader définitivement. Merlin, ses yeux...

Il l'installa devant lui, et elle sentit l'adrénaline qui montait rapidement tandis qu'il saisissait le manche du balais.

\- Prête ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle eu un rire nerveux, qui traduisait toute son angoisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour les beaux yeux d'un insupportable blondinet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens. Tu n'a pas à avoir peur avec moi.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui mettant son talisman dans la main. Ça te rassurera, il lui arrive de devenir chaud quelquefois.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, petit rossignol. Déploie tes ailes maintenant, ajouta-t-il en donnant un grand coup de pied sur le sol pour s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Hermione ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au manche du balais tout en serrant très fort le talisman dans sa main. Derrière elle, Drago éclatait de rire, visiblement hilare face à son vertige chronique. Lorsque le balais fit une brusque embardée, elle faillit rendre le contenu de son dîner, mais la douce pression des mains de Drago sur sa taille l'aida à aller mieux.

L'altitude baissa sensiblement, ce qui ne la rassura pas pour autant. Cependant, la douce caresse de la brise du moi de mai sur ses joues était très agréable. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris soin de ramener ses cheveux en queue de cheval, sinon Drago les auraient pris en pleine face.

\- Alors, tu aimes ? Lui susurra-t-il à nouveau à l'oreille.

\- Arrête.

\- De quoi chérie ?

\- De me faire ça, rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant la bouche du blond qui se dirigeait vers son lobe d'oreille. Et je ne suis pas ta chérie.

\- Non en effet tu n'es pas ma chérie, mais moi je te chéri. Du verbe chérir, ça te parle ?

\- Douterais-tu de mes compétences intellectuelles ?

Pour toute réponse, il fit faire un looping à son balais, retournant l'estomac de la brune.

\- Ce dont je doute, c'est de ta capacité à maîtriser tes peurs.

\- C'est facile à dire quand on s'appelle Drago Malefoy.

\- Oh détrompe-toi, ce n'est facile pour personne, moi aussi j'ai mes peurs tu sais.

Elle arrêta de penser à son vertige et au vide qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, pour se retourner et le regarder dans les yeux. Il était on ne peu plus sérieux, à voir son regard serein mais ferme.

\- Toi ? Toi avoir peur de quelque chose ? Toi, Drago ?

\- Eh oui. De quelqu'un pour être précis. Mon père.

Elle hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur ce sujet sensible. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse du beau blond, savourant la vitesse de croisière du balais. Bientôt ils se mirent à survoler le lac Noir, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle bouffée de vertige chez Hermione.

\- Oh non je t'en prie, pas au dessus de l'eau ! Quelle horreur !

\- Tu as peur de l'eau aussi ?

\- Après avoir failli me noyer dans ce lac, oui j'en ai peur.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en changeant de cap, se dirigeant à nouveau vers Poudlard.

\- C'est magnifique, chuchota Hermione en contemplant d'un œil émerveillé les lumières éclatantes du château dans la nuit noire. Tu fais souvent des tours de balais nocturnes ?

\- Ça m'arrive, lorsque j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

Après avoir fait le tour du domaine, ils se redirigèrent vers la fenêtre du cinquième étage et atterrirent dans la chambre de Drago, dont la fenêtre était restée ouverte.

\- Verdict ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien...le panorama était superbe, la température était agréable, la vitesse n'était pas excessive, l'altitude était raisonnable, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que je puisse le faire avec toi. Merci Drago, merci pour ce bon moment, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser.

\- Eh bien dis donc, moi qui croyait que même le plus beau cadeau au monde ne suffirait pas à te satisfaire, te voilà comblée.

\- C'est parce que tu es mon plus beau cadeau Drago.

\- Ah ! Hermione la romantique, j'adore.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Je t'aime.

 **.**

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en maugréant en voyant que la place à côté de lui était vide. Sacrée Hermione, elle avait dû se lever plus tôt pour aller faire sa toilette.

L'endroit où elle avait dormi était cependant encore chaud, et il en profita pour s'y allonger tout en respirant son odeur vanillée qui parfumait son oreiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupira une voix féminine exaspérée quelques instants plus tard.

Drago sourit en ouvrant les yeux, ravi d'avoir la belle silhouette d'Hermione dans son champ de vision.

\- J'attends que tu enlève ce peignoir et que tu vienne sous la couverture.

\- Pff, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités mon pauvre, rit-elle. Je viens de prendre ma douche, il est hors de question que je retourne me coucher.

\- Tu sous-entend que je suis crade, et mon lit avec ?

\- C'était dans l'idée.

Il adorait quand elle le provoquait de la sorte. Il y avait très peu de personnes qui osaient froisser son ego, et c'est pour cela qu'il estimait autant Hermione. Sous ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout, c'était une reine de la taquinerie, et du culot évidemment.

Il se leva d'un bond, et l'enlaça en un quart de tour.

\- Je vénère les femmes insoumises comme toi.

\- Parfait, j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir un Malefoy à mon service, dit-elle en se prenant au jeu.

\- Pff, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ma pauvre, répliqua-t-il en la parodiant.

Elle se défit de son étreinte et saisit un oreiller pour le lancer dans sa direction.

\- La bataille de polochons est déclenchée ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Euh...je crois que je vais aller prendre ma douche, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle se mettait à lui jeter des coussins.

Près d'une heure plus tard, lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bains, Hermione n'était plus là. Ce jour-là, les cours furent une longue torture, car il ressassait sans cesse dans son esprit la soirée qu'il avait passé avec elle la veille et surtout ses mots qu'elle lui avait dit : « je t'aime ». Il n'y avait que sa mère qui lui avait déjà dit cela, c'était donc très étrange d'entendre une voix autre que celle maternelle dire ces mots, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, déclara Rogue en le prenant à partie après la fin du cours de potions.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il veut vous emmener quelque part. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin fini les cours, le roi des Serpentard n'insista pas, et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il connaissait si bien désormais, il vit le vieil homme qui contemplait des instruments de mesure astronomique avec une forte attention. Il releva cependant la tête lorsque le blond entra dans son domaine.

\- Vous êtes en forme Drago ?

\- Et vous donc ?

\- Ça peut aller. Le beau temps me redonne de l'énergie.

Drago posa son sac dans un coin et pris un fauteuil pour s'asseoir, attendant que le vieil homme en vienne à sa requête.

Le professeur Rogue a sans doute dû te dire que je voulais t'emmener quelque part.

\- Exact.

\- Eh bien allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. Il faut dire que c'est assez loin.

De plus en plus intrigué, Drago vit le directeur pénétrer par le passage secret de sa bibliothèque personnelle qui permettait d'aller vers ses quartiers.

Il s'avança dans l'étroit corridor qui s'allongeait devant lui, puis au lieu d'aller dans ses appartements, il bifurqua sur la gauche et s'arrêta devant une volée de marches.

\- Où est-ce que ça conduit ?

\- Vers les canalisations du château.

\- Ah, donc tout va bien, vous voulez m'emmener dans les égouts.

\- Pas tout à fait.

La lueur mystérieuse qui brillait dans le regard du vieil homme semblait lui redonner une nouvelle jeunesse, intriguant Drago au plus haut point.

\- Tu veux savoir où mènent ces marches ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel devant une telle évidence.

\- Te souviens-tu de la Chambre des Secrets ? Eh bien c'est là-bas que cela conduit. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Et elle porte bien son nom cette chambre, ou plutôt cette antichambre. Je t'emmène pour ton adoubement Drago.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- L'adoubement est un rituel médiéval qui consiste à nommer chevalier un fidèle guerrier qui a fait ses preuves. Ta récompense, si toutefois tu l'accepte, sera d'être nommé chevalier de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à vous suivre.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu va comprendre bien des choses. Je t'expliquerait tout cela en route. Oh, et à propos : ce passage-là, ainsi que la Chambre des Secrets et les canalisations de Poudlard sont citées dans le vieux livre que je t'ai donné.

Soudain sans que Drago ne le vienne venir, Fumsec se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il me suit partout dès que je quitte mon bureau. Tu es prêt ? Tu as ton talisman avec toi ?

\- Positif.

\- C'est parfait. Je nous ait pris un peu de nourriture et de la boisson pour la route, ça risque d'être long. Suit-moi.

Le vieil homme amorça la descente des marches, tandis que Drago priait pour ressortir de cet endroit en un seul morceau et envoyait un baiser mental à l'intention d'Hermione.


	24. La Finale

**Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour un nouveau chapitre. C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, et je dois dire qu'il contient de nombreuses scènes que je rêvais de caser depuis un bon bout de temps, notamment au début et à la fin.**

 **De mon point de vue, j'estime que ce chapitre ( si on peut appeler ce roman un chapitre ) représente assez bien l'histoire dans son ensemble, puisqu'il approfondit des éléments déjà vus, mais surtout il amorce une partie de la trame à venir. Je trouve aussi que les relations entre les personnages, et les personnages eux-mêmes sont bien plus approfondis qu'avant.**

 **On se retrouve en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : La Finale**

 **.**

 **.**

Drago suivit le directeur tandis que Fumsec volait à côté d'eux comme s'ils étaient inexistants. L'obscurité n'était pas encore totale, mais on n'y voyait pas à trois mètres devant soi alors il fallait faire très attention en descendant les marches, qui par ailleurs étaient glissantes et usées.

Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le vieil homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et qui malgré son âge canonique trouvait encore la force de faire cet important effort physique. Si tant est qu'il arrivait à atteindre l'âge de Dumbledore, la probabilité qu'il puisse encore ne serait-ce que tenir sur ses deux jambes était quasiment de zéro.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? Se risqua-t-il à demander

\- Oh non ça va, merci Drago. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce chemin.

L'humidité se faisait de plus en plus prégnante au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du château.

\- Tu as beaucoup de questions je suppose. Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne te fais pas faire, alors que tu dois avoir mille et autres unes préoccupations. Mais que veux-tu, on ne cesse de radoter le passé à mon âge.

Le roi des Serpentard se dit que ce n'était pas faux. Entre les ASPIC, le match de quidditch et sa relation avec Hermione, il avait effectivement mille et une occupations à l'esprit. Mais ce que lui apprenait Dumbledore était d'autant plus intéressant que ça le faisait sortir de son petit cadre d'écolier, et ce qu'il lui enseignait n'avait pas de prix.

Ils continuèrent à descendre les interminables marches glissantes et usées, tandis que l'obscurité grandissait à son tour.

\- _Lumos !_ Formula Drago.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, s'éclairant de leurs baguettes tandis que seul les cris intermittents de Fumsec brisaient le silence religieux qui s'était établi.

\- Est-tu vraiment certain de vouloir en savoir plus, au risque d'en apprendre trop ?

\- Question intéressante, répondit le blond.

\- Je vais donc prendre le risque de t'en apprendre plus. Commençons par le commencement, tu veux bien ?

Drago opina de la tête, veillant à toujours éclairer devant lui avec sa baguette.

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge, puis débuta son récit tout en descendant les marches.

\- La légende raconte que tout commença il y a près de 3000 ans, dans ce lieu que l'on nomme encore de nos jours la Terre Promise. En ce temps-là, il advient un jeune roi qui pris le trône du Royaume d'Israël. Ses pairs l'appelaient David, et il est devenu le chef militaire et spirituel du peuple hébreu.

En ces temps anciens, la distinction entre personnes sans et avec des pouvoirs magiques était extrêmement floue, beaucoup plus que maintenant. C'est pourquoi certains récits mythologiques attribuent au roi David des pouvoirs magiques, mais nous ne sommes plus sûr de rien aujourd'hui. Tout cela pour dire qu'après lui, son fils Salomon pris le pouvoir à sa mort et fit construire dans la ville de Jérusalem un temple d'or.

Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler pour respirer, puis reprit :

\- C'est ici que commence le mythe du Graal. D'après ce que j'en sais, le roi Salomon aurait ramené de l'or, de l'argent, de l'encens, de la myrrhe et du bois d'ébène d'Ethiopie pour décorer son temple. D'aucuns ont alors associer un trésor avec la fameuse Arche d'Alliance, qui d'après les textes sacrés des religions moldus renferme les Tables de La Loi.

Il y a chez les moldus, une véritable fascination pour ce temple, dont il reste un mur unique dans la vieille ville de Jérusalem, que l'ont nomme le Mur des Lamentations. En effet, ce temple soi disant recouvert d'or fût détruit par un peuple moldu que l'on appelle les Romains, il y a de cela 2000 ans environ, un millénaire après sa construction par Salomon.

Le vieil homme arrêta à nouveau de parler pour reprendre son souffle, puis continua.

\- Pour le peuple hébreu, la destruction du temple a été un véritable traumatisme, puisque le seul objet sacré qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur leur avait été volé. C'est ici que le plus précieux trésor au monde disparaît et c'est ici que deux histoires interviennent. Je te présente la première :

Le trésor qui était gardé dans le temple depuis plus d'un millénaire a été volé par les Romains, qui le ramènent à Rome après avoir détruit le temple. Il y reste durant plus de 300 ans avant que des invasions de peuplades moldues barbares ne fassent brûler Rome. C'est alors que le trésor est volé à nouveau par les envahisseurs, puis emmené jusque dans le sud de l'actuelle France, dans une ville qui existe encore de nos jours et qui s'appelle Carcassonne. Là s'arrête la première histoire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire un peu d'eau, puis reprirent leur route.

\- C'est invraisemblable, marmonna Drago.

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende, et il y a bien peu de chance pour que la réalité historique soit la même. Veux-tu entendre la deuxième histoire ?

\- Oui.

\- Selon l'autre mythe, le trésor aurait échappé au pillage et à la destruction du temple, mais serait resté en Palestine. Tout du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de plusieurs chevaliers anglais. Aurais-tu entendu parler des contes de Geoffrey de Monmouth ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- C'est un moine gallois du douzième siècle, qui a reconstituer l'arbre généalogique des anciens rois de Grande-Bretagne. Il y en a un parmi eux que tu connais peut-être : le roi Arthur.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Guère étonnant lorsque les récits lui attribuent des pouvoirs magiques. Il aurait vécu il y a près de 1500 ans, sur cette même terre qui est la notre, en Angleterre. Il se serait lancé avec tous ses chevaliers dans la quête de ce trésor resté en Palestine, que les récits de Geoffrey de Monmouth nomment le Saint Graal.

\- Ton talisman que tu tiens à la main, il aurait été fabriqué par Arthur en personne, sur ordre de Merlin. Merlin, qui est aussi selon les récits le premier véritable sorcier, pleinement conscient de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs magiques. Et tu sais à quoi il sert ce talisman ?

\- À ouvrir des portes.

\- Oui, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Ce passage dans l'écorce du vieux chêne du parc de Poudlard, tu sais où il mène ?

\- Dans une clairière.

\- Oui, mais dans une clairière située à plus de 700 kilomètres d'ici, en pleine forêt de Brocéliande, en Bretagne.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as bien entendu. Ce talisman est meilleur qu'un portauloin, et il te permet de transplaner même dans les endroits où cela est théoriquement impossible, comme ici à Poudlard.

\- Mais je croyais...

\- Tu pensais vraiment te trouver dans la forêt interdite ? Que nenni. Cet endroit est un lieu-dit célèbre du cycle arthurien, puisqu'on le nomme le Val Sans Retour.

\- Le Val Sans Retour ?

\- Un endroit enchanté créer selon le mythe par la fée Morgane pour y retenir prisonniers tous les chevaliers infidèles en amour. Le lieu a conservé une puissante aura magique, et tu l'a sans doute constaté par toi-même.

\- La deuxième histoire s'arrête donc ici ?

\- Oui. Mais elle se recoupe de façon tout à fait troublante avec la première, lorsqu'une autre légende, plus récente cette fois-ci, raconte que le Graal ramené de Palestine jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne, aurait été emmené en sécurité par les descendants d'Arthur jusque dans le sud de la France, dans cette même ville de Carcassonne où il était censé être d'après la première histoire que je t'ai déjà dite. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Un aspect plus récent de l'histoire moldue vient confirmer cette hypothèse. Il y a près de 900 ans les armées européennes moldues reprirent Jérusalem aux mains d'un autre peuple oriental, et fondèrent une confrérie de chevaliers qui avaient pour mission de protéger le fameux Graal. Cette confrérie se nommait l'Ordre du Temple, mais tout le monde les appelaient les Templiers.

Or je sais aujourd'hui, après des années de recherches, que ses chevaliers étaient en fait presque tous des sorciers, conscients ou non de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Toujours est-il que les derniers d'entre eux furent condamnés au bûcher par un roi moldu sanguinaire, sans doute avide de savoir où se cachait le légendaire trésor, et peut-être terrifié de constaté l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs. Aucun d'eux n'a trahi le secret de l'Ordre.

Dumbledore pris son temps pour respirer à nouveau, puis repris son récit.

\- La vérité Drago, c'est que si trésor il y avait, en aucun cas il ne se trouvait à Jérusalem, et encore moins en Palestine. L'Ordre du Temple n'était qu'un leurre, un bouclier pour détourner l'attention de l'endroit où se trouvait véritablement le Graal : Carcassonne.

Le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est que l'existence d'un trésor dans la région fût révélé, et que des factions religieuses, sous couvert d'une lutte contre les hérétiques, cherchèrent en fait par tous les moyens à mettre la main sur ce bien précieux. Tout cela c'est achevé au château de Montségur, non loin de Carcassonne, où le trésor avait soit-disant été emmené.

C'était précisément en 1244, il y a près de 750 ans. Après que les derniers gardiens de la forteresse aient péris dans le bûcher et après avoir fouillé le château, les factions furent bien obligés de reconnaître l'évidence : il n'y avait rien.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Le vieil homme le regarda brièvement avec un sourire las.

\- C'est là que s'arrête l'histoire moldue, mais ici débute celle du monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons. Tu ne t'est jamais demandé pourquoi l'école de Poudlard avait été bâtie ? Qui était vraiment Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ? Je vais te l'expliquer. En plus de cent ans d'existence, j'ai réussi à comprendre. Laisse-moi te transmettre à présent tout ce que j'ai appris.

La théorie la plus probable est en tout cas, que le fabuleux trésor était bien allé à Carcassonne puis à Montségur, mais qu'il en avait été déplacé avant la destruction de la forteresse. Quelques siècles auparavant pour être précis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

\- Réfléchie bien Drago. Tu trouvera par toi-même la réponse.

\- Vous voulez dire que les fondateurs de cette école ont trouvés le Graal ?

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, et je ne peut rien dire avec certitude sur ce sujet. La théorie la plus probable est que Salazar Serpentard se soit rendu dans la région de Carcassonne après avoir entendu des histoires orales à propos de la légende arthurienne, récits très populaires à l'époque. Les sorciers vivaient avec les moldus en ce temps-là, et ils étaient bien semblables quant au mode de vie et à l'habillement.

Personne ne s'étonna donc de le voir arriver dans la région, et il ramena en Grande-Bretagne ce qu'il était venu chercher. De là vient sa haine à l'égard des moldus et des nés-moldus : il avait affreusement peur de toutes les convoitises que générait sa soudaine richesse, couplées à des rumeurs citant le roi Arthur, dont il se revendiquait comme le seul descendant.

Peu après, il rencontra Godric Gryffondor, l'autre célèbre fondateur de Poudlard. Cherchant désespérément un endroit où cacher son trésor de l'avidité moldue et sorcière, il lui proposa de construire un château imprenable pour y cacher son bien.

Gryffondor n'était pas d'accord avec lui, souhaitant fonder un refuge pour les jeunes sorciers persécutés et traqués par les moldus en ce temps-là. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord, et Poudlard se construisit.

Pour les remercier, les deux autres fondatrices, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle leur offrirent deux présents : un œuf d'or pour Gryffondor, un œuf de poule pour Serpentard. Et devine ce qu'ils contenaient ?

Dumbledore donna un indice à Drago en déployant son bras, indiquant clairement Fumsec de la main.

\- Un œuf de phénix ? Sérieusement ?

\- Eh oui. Fumsec à mille ans d'existence, et Gryffondor lui-même a été le premier à le voir naître. Je t'assure, assisté à la naissance d'un phénix est une chose unique au monde, et je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu la chance de voir ça.

\- Et l'œuf de poule ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Le basilic.

\- Exactement. Tu as le fin mot de toute cette épopée Drago. Je t'ai déjà dit ce proverbe, mais je vais te le redire : ce qui est si visible pour les yeux devient invisible pour qui n'est pas habitué à prendre du recul. Le trésor que les sorciers et les moldus recherchent sans relâche depuis des siècles se trouve juste sous leur nez : ici-même à Poudlard. L'endroit le plus sûr pour le plus précieux trésor au monde.

\- Et pour le protéger, qui d'autre comme meilleur gardien qu'un basilic ? Et pour veiller sur l'élu de la prophétie, quoi de mieux qu'un phénix immortel ? Je me le demande.

La prophétie Drago, venons-en à elle. Qui sont donc les enfants de sang royal, et quel rapport avec le Graal ?

Le vieil homme se stoppa en constatant que les escaliers se terminaient.

\- Enfin, il était temps. Nous sommes arrivés dans les égouts. Reposons-nous ici quelques minutes.

L'obscurité était toujours aussi oppressante, mais Drago ne tremblait pas, bien trop excité par ce que lui racontait son directeur.

\- En langue romane, sang royal se dit san gréal. Saint Graal autrement dit.

\- Je ne comprend rien.

\- Il n'y a pas que le trésor matériel qui à son importance. Il y a avant tout, le propriétaire légitime du trésor, c'est-à-dire le descendant d'une des deux souches royales. C'est lui le Graal, sans lui le trésor n'est plus rien.

\- C'est quoi les deux souches royales ?

\- Celle de Salazar Serpentard et celle de Godric Gryffondor.

\- Et vous ne me dite ça que maintenant ? Alors qu'ont est à six pieds sous terre ?

\- Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis un descendant d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard ?

\- Oui. Sympathique n'est-ce pas ? J'ai moi-même la chance d'être un descendant indirect de Godric Gryffondor. Toi, c'est de Salazar Serpentard dont tu descends.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Absolument certain. C'est mieux que d'être un Malefoy n'est-il pas vrai ?

\- Mais c'est impossible. Le dernier descendant de Serpentard est...

\- Tom Jedusor, oui je sais. Je t'expliquerai tout cela une autre fois, nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour parler de ça.

Dumbledore se releva, puis marcha jusqu'à une porte circulaire dans le mur, sculptée de serpents tout autour.

\- Voici l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. À toi l'honneur Drago. Il te suffit de parler le Fourchelang, en tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, tu as cette faculté.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais...

\- Inconsciemment, tu l'a toujours eu. Tu ne le savais pas, c'est tout. Tu peux y aller.

Drago s'avança lentement vers cette étrange porte circulaire, puis ferma les yeux et bougea automatiquement ses lèvres, ouvrant le passage. Son talisman brillait à nouveau étrangement dans sa main, et Fumsec commença à s'agiter.

\- Suis-moi, déclara Dumbledore en passant devant lui. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Drago avait longuement entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets, mais jamais il n'y était allé. En revanche pour son directeur ça ne semblait pas être la première fois, et de loin.

Une longue allée à moitié inondée s'offrait à son regard, bordée sur chaque côté par une rangée de têtes de serpents. C'était l'antre du basilic de Salazar Serpentard.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent jusqu'au bout de l'allée, et devant eux se dressa l'immense tête sculptée de Serpentard lui-même, assez imposante et effrayante. Aux pieds de la statue se trouvait un amoncellement impressionnant d'ossements, formant un squelette à la forme reptilienne.

\- Voilà ce qu'il reste du basilic, déclara Dumbledore. Tué il y a cinq ans par Harry Potter. Et par mon cher Fumsec aussi.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Je veux dire, le basilic n'était pas censé garder le trésor ? Quelle utilité de le tuer ? Vous étiez au courant de l'existence de la Chambre ?

\- Oui je l'étais, tout comme Godric Gryffondor le savait. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le savoir ? Pour répondre à ta question, le basilic était devenu trop dangereux, d'une part pour cette école, et de l'autre parce que si Voldemort était amené à retrouver toute sa puissance, il pourrait très bien prendre le contrôle du basilic et récupérer le trésor.

Ce serpent géant vit mille ans en général, et en la circonstance, il allait mourir bientôt de toute façon.

\- Vous étiez au courant pour l'existence de la Chambre il y a cinquante ans lorsqu'il y a eu la première ouverture ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai su que des années plus tard. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il y a certaines choses que je n'aurais pas dû apprendre au jeune Jedusor à cette époque. Pour moi, tout cela n'était encore qu'un mythe sans fondements. Ma bévue à été fatale, et à entraîné la mort d'une élève. Pendant mille ans, le basilic a été extrêmement utile, et surtout très discret, mais sa vocation n'a jamais été de tuer les enfants nés-moldus. Seul les désirs malsains du jeune Jedusor l'on conduit à obéir et à se détourner de sa fonction première.

Dumbledore regarda la statue de Serpentard, puis regarda à nouveau Drago.

\- Pose ton talisman au niveau de sa bouche. Une ouverture va s'ouvrir à cet endroit normalement.

Et c'est ce qui se réalisa. L'ouverture béante révéla un royaume de ténèbres, et le vieil homme s'empressa d'éclairer à nouveau devant lui avec sa baguette.

\- Drago, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il te faut désormais remettre en question tout ce que l'on t'a enseigné jusqu'à présent. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté, j'ai mis toute une vie pour l'apprendre et pour l'intérioriser. Le monde est loin d'être celui que tu crois, et Poudlard en particulier. Le cœur du château, il est ici. Nous sommes dans les fondations, là où les premiers pierres ont été posées.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que le but du château n'est pas d'être une école de sorciers ?

\- Si, mais le but de Salazar Serpentard n'était pas celui-ci. Là tu m'énonce le point de vue des trois autres fondateurs. Serpentard voulait juste un endroit où cacher pour toujours le Graal, un endroit inconnu de tous et bien gardé.

 **.**

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans l'obscurité, frôlant les parois pour garder un repère. L'humidité était vraiment très forte, et on pouvait même sentir de l'eau qui suintait de la roche, sur les murs.

\- Nous sommes sous le lac, précisa Dumbledore. Il existe des nappes souterraines qui filtrent l'eau de ce lac, et nous sommes précisément dans ses environs-là. Un peu de courage mon jeune ami, nous y sommes presque.

\- Je peux vous posez une question ? Demanda Drago.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Oh si, bien des gens savent que le Graal se trouve ici. L'Ordre du Phénix est fait pour cela.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix à été fondé par mes soins, après être devenu directeur de Poudlard. Et oui, il est l'héritier de l'Ordre du Temple, avec le même but.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le noir, les questions ne cessant de se bousculer dans la tête de Drago alors qu'il obtenait toujours plus de réponses.

\- Vous croyez vraiment à tout cela Dumbledore ?

Le vieil homme éclaira son visage avec sa baguette et se mis à sourire.

\- Nul besoin d'y croire Drago, il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout comme il n'y a nul besoin de croire en la magie. Elle existe, c'est tout. Le Graal existe, et c'est tout.

L'étroit passage où ils marchaient depuis une longue durée sembla s'élargir, et bientôt les parois devinrent si éloignées l'une de l'autre qu'ils furent obligés de marcher au milieu du chemin. Ici, l'obscurité était moins opaque, et une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air.

\- On dirait que ça sens...

\- Les embruns oui. Nous ne sommes pas loin de la Mer.

\- Nous avons marchés aussi loin que ça ?

\- Oh tu sais, Poudlard n'est pas si loin de l'Océan, une petite centaine de milles à peine.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- C'est la nuit.

Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de marcher et retient Drago par le bras.

\- Nous sommes arrivés dans la grotte.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il dans cette grotte ?

\- Il est là, tout proche. Le trésor.

Le vieil homme éclaira autour de lui, avant de repérer un petit lac souterrain, sans doute une nappe phréatique.

\- C'est ici, murmura-t-il. Tu vois ce lac, au centre de la caverne ? Il y a un îlot rocheux émergé à sa surface. Le trésor est là.

\- Il n'y a pas de pièges ?

\- Aucuns. Autrefois, le basilic suffisait à stopper tous ceux qui auraient eu l'audace d'essayer de s'en emparer.

Au bout d'une durée indéterminée, ils arrivèrent sur les berges du lac souterrain.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nager maintenant ? Interrogea Drago.

\- Si tu veux, mais moi à ta place j'utiliserais cet instrument bien utile, déclara le vieil homme en lui montrant le talisman. Je m'accroche à ta main.

En un éclair, l'artefact magique les conduisit sur le petit îlot rocheux émergé au milieu du lac. Les yeux de Drago furent aussitôt attirés par un reflet argenté qui luisait dans la pénombre.

Une épée se trouvait plantée dans la pierre au sommet de la rocaille, seul le pommeau et une partie de la lame émergeant de la roche.

\- Retire-là du rocher, déclara Dumbledore. Si tu es vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard, tu y arrivera.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire à ma place ?

\- Non Drago. Et même si je le pouvais, je suis trop vieux. Vas-y mon jeune ami.

Drago fixa longuement le pommeau, l'œil sceptique. Et s'il y avait un piège ?

\- Drago regarde-moi, déclara Dumbledore.

Il tourna son visage vers celui du vieil homme, qui s'approcha de lui et le jaugea avec bienveillance.

\- N'ait pas peur. La vie, la mienne, la tienne, la notre à tous n'est qu'une vaste partie d'échecs. Ta pièce, ton rôle, c'est celui du roi. Ce n'est qu'un rôle Drago, ne craint rien. Fait les bons choix, choisit de devenir celui que tu souhaite, dans tous les cas tu auras toujours des personnes à tes côtés : ta mère, Severus, tes amis. Mais fait les bons choix. Souviens-toi toujours que Tom Jedusor n'a pas fait les bons choix, et Merlin sait pourtant qu'il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de bon. Ne devient pas comme lui, je t'en supplie. En acceptant de porter le Graal avec toi, tu acceptes une charge écrasante, mais n'ait pas peur de ce fardeau Drago, car je t'en fait la promesse, tu ne marchera jamais seul. Jamais.

\- Vous êtes conscient que je ne serait pas libre si j'accepte ce fardeau ?

\- Préfère-tu donc que Lord Voldemort s'en empare ?

\- Non.

\- Alors fait-le. Retire cette épée du rocher, le trésor s'épanouira comme les pétales d'une fleur qui s'ouvre une fois que tu aura retirer cette arme.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'obligez à cacher à mes amis ?

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien.

Drago vit soudain avec effroi Dumbledore s'écrouler à moitié contre une pierre et fermer les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu sache une chose Drago. Je suis vieux, très vieux même. Et je me meurs. Dans peu de temps je vais mourir. Sans doute avant la fin du mois prochain. Ne fait pas cette tête-là Drago. Regarde-moi, j'agonise. Je n'ai que trop vécu, il est temps désormais que je tire ma révérence. Et je dois te dire que j'attends la mort les bras ouverts, je n'en peut plus de vivre. La guerre contre Voldemort ne me concerne plus, mais toi Drago l'issue de cette guerre déterminera ton devenir. Fait les bons choix, je n'ai pas consacré la dernière année de mon existence à t'apprendre autant de choses pour que tu abandonne.

\- Je suis désolé, maugréa le beau blond d'une voix sourde.

\- Ne soit pas triste, je n'ai que trop vécu mon jeune ami. Mon parcours s'achève, le tien ne fait que commencer. Maintenant retire cette épée, tu verra ce qui se passera.

Le roi des Serpentard s'avança et saisit brusquement le pommeau, respira un grand coup puis retira l'épée de la pierre d'un coup sec.

Dumbledore se redressa, tandis que Drago admirait la beauté de l'arme qu'il tenait à la main, et dont le métal brillait dans l'obscurité de la caverne.

\- Excalibur, murmura le vieil homme. L'épée de Salazar Serpentard, héritée de son fameux ancêtre, le roi Arthur.

\- Incroyable, ajouta Drago.

\- Il t'appartient d'en prendre soin. Regarde l'endroit où tu l'a retirée maintenant.

À la place du pommeau de l'épée, il distingua une forme ovale dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est un œuf.

Fumsec piailla de façon menaçante lorsque Drago tendit une main pour s'en saisir.

\- Non mais je rêve. S'agit-il de l'œuf de phénix dont vous m'aviez parler il y a longtemps ?

\- Oui, fit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire. Le futur petit de Fumsec. Je t'avais dit que les naissances de ces oiseaux de feu sont extrêmement rares, tu auras peut-être la chance d'y assister. Un œuf de phénix, la copie conforme de celui qu'a reçu Godric Gryffondor.

\- Fumsec va s'en aller ?

\- Eh oui. On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra sur les phénix, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment immortels. Au bout de milles ans environ, ils s'en vont pour un endroit inconnu, pour y mourir suppose-t-on. Fumsec s'en ira à la fin de l'année scolaire, et j'espère pouvoir vivre jusque là pour observer son départ.

Une nouvelle ère commence Drago, un nouveau phénix va naître.

\- C'est donc cela le plus précieux trésor au monde ? C'est cela le Graal ?

\- Oui. Maintenant prend-le dans ta main, pose-le sur ta paume, et regarde ce qu'il se passe.

Drago fit ce qu'il lui disait, admirant la forme ovale parfaite de l'œuf d'or. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Ouvre les yeux, regarde par delà les illusions des apparences. Regarde par delà l'invisible.

Drago leva les yeux vers la voûte lointaine de la caverne, et vit quelques reflets de lumière qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, comme si il voyait la lointaine lueur des étoiles.

Puis les lumières se multiplièrent, prirent forme et s'étendirent le long des parois, jusqu'au fond de l'eau du lac souterrain. Un rayon de lumière déchira alors le plafond de la voûte, éblouissant les deux hommes présents. Lorsque Drago rouvrit les yeux, la caverne se présentait enfin dans toute son immensité à son regard.

Et ce qu'il voyait le laissa béat d'admiration. La caverne était éclairée jusque dans les moindres recoins par les rayons d'une lumière sans soleil, et il avait désormais le trésor sous les yeux.

Le fond du lac était tapissé d'or, des pierres précieuses étaient incrustées dans la roche sur la voûte de la caverne ainsi que sur les parois. Et cette lumière éblouissante, partout, rendait le spectacle merveilleux.

Une si grande caverne, remplie d'or et d'argent de la voûte jusqu'au fond de l'eau donnait l'illusion de se trouver dans un immense coffre-fort de la banque Gringotts. Mais Drago savait que même à Gringotts le plus riche coffre-fort ne contenait pas même 1 centième de ce qu'il y avait ici.

\- Alors, verdict ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

\- Fabuleux.

\- N'est-ce pas.

Drago vit avec amusement que Fumsec s'était posé sur l'épaule du directeur et semblait dormir, fermant sans doute les yeux à cause de la trop vive lumière.

\- Veux-tu toujours être adoubé ?

\- Je le veux.

Drago conserva l'œuf d'or au creux de sa paume puis tendit l'épée au vieil homme, qui s'en saisit avec une vivacité peu commune. Le jeune homme posa un genou à terre, la tête baissée vers le sol.

\- En ce jour, moi Albus Dumbledore, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai choisit de nommer Drago Malefoy, dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard, chevalier. Je jure solennellement qu'il sera confirmé et reconnu comme tel.

Le directeur de Poudlard déposa l'épée sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme, puis sur la droite, avant de la lui tendre à deux mains.

\- Bon courage Drago.

Le roi des Serpentard se releva et s'en saisit, puis il ferma les yeux en savourant le bain de lumière qui s'offrait à lui. Au bout d'un moment, il reposa l'œuf sur la pierre, et petit-à-petit la caverne replongea à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

\- Fumsec restera ici pour veiller sur son œuf, pour nous il est temps de partir de cet endroit, énonça Dumbledore.

Drago acquiesça, puis ils s'aidèrent du talisman pour transplaner sur l'autre rive, avant de se mettre en marche, la silhouette légèrement voûtée du vieil homme aux côtés de celle du jeune homme qui portait son épée à la main.

 **.**

Les jours suivants, Drago tenta de se sortir de la tête ( du moins temporairement ) tout ce qu'il avait découvert grâce à Dumbledore.

Pour l'instant, il voulait se consacrer à des préoccupations qui devaient être celles d'un homme de son âge. Et il était tellement heureux d'avoir Hermione à ses côtés pour l'aider à oublier tout cela. Et avoir Blaise pour organiser des fêtes dans les cachots n'était pas mal non plus.

Drago se réveilla un matin en sentant quelque chose contre son nez.

Il ouvrit un œil et vit le visage d'Hermione à quelques centimètres du sien, son nez le touchant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Maugréa-t-il.

\- Ça, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Quel bon réveil, commenta le blond après avoir mis fin au baiser. Ça va devenir une habitude à force.

Elle se blottit contre lui, un léger sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par le baiser.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'embarquer dans une routine. Je suis une femme pleine de surprises.

\- Vraiment ? Tu piques ma curiosité.

Elle se leva du lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bains d'une démarche féline qui mis immédiatement Drago sur sa faim.

Il la rattrapa en un dixième de seconde et l'enlaça par la taille.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Tu plaisante ? Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Dis-donc, tu y va fort toi. Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de surprises.

\- Ah, fit-il d'un air déçu. De quoi s'agit-il alors ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un verre avec moi ?

\- Quelle originalité Hermione, je te félicite, ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu as oublié un détail. Aujourd'hui est un jour de match, il y aura tout le monde aux Trois Balais.

\- Donc tu veux t'exhiber avec moi devant tout le monde, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas de l'exhibition, mais j'avoue que ça n'a rien d'anodin. Et puis ça t'apprendra à ne plus avoir peur du regard des autres.

\- Tu es une vraie diablesse, tu le sais ça ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frémir. Je ne peut rien te refuser, et tu le sais.

\- Tu peux me refuser ce que tu veux Drago.

\- Impossible, je t'adore trop pour ça. C'est d'accord pour le verre. Maintenant file prendre ta douche vilaine fille.

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Peu après, la jeune femme descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, donc il n'y avait pas de cours. Et Hermione se surprit à trouver cela génial. Toute une journée rien qu'avec Drago, quoi de mieux ?

Elle le repéra, assis comme à son habitude à la table des Serpentard et entouré de tous ses camarades de promotion. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de la main, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, et il lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils lourd de sous-entendus, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Merlin quand est-ce qu'il grandira ? Se dit-elle en soupirant.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé en quatrième vitesse, elle sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller dans le parc du château. En dépit de l'heure matinale, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, réchauffant agréablement sa peau de ses rayons.

Hermione s'assit sur les marches en pierre qui délimitaient l'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie, savourant la douce brise qui venait de la forêt interdite et qui faisait voler les mèches de ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence familière s'asseoir derrière elle et l'enlacer avec douceur, elle tiqua.

\- Te voilà bien possessif aujourd'hui Drago.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

\- Je le sens. Ton parfum...

\- Ah, Merlin as-tu entendu ? Hermione Granger a dit que je sentais bon comme le nectar.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Mais tu le pense très fort. Tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es agaçant, siffla-t-elle en tournant la tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Navré de te décevoir chérie.

\- Ça aussi c'est agaçant.

\- Que je t'appelle comme ça ? Désolée chérie, simple réflexe. Il va falloir t'y faire.

\- De toute façon, avec toi je me suis habituée à tout.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, un brin taquin. Et bien tu n'a pas vu grand chose.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il prononçait des paroles comme celles-ci, Hermione ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'y opposer, il la poussa sans ménagement dans l'herbe de la pelouse parfaitement tondue et se coucha sur son corps étendu au sol.

\- Drago...tu m'écrase bordel !

\- Oh, Hermione devient vulgaire. Je te fait de l'effet au point de te faire perdre tes bonnes manières ?

\- Tu m'étouffe pauvre bougre.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le pantalon Hermione ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis lui envoya une claque sur la joue. Le sourire narquois du jeune homme disparu, et il se décolla d'elle, la laissant respirer à nouveau.

\- Tu m'a giflé, marmonna Drago. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas y aller trop fort...

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant un grand sourire s'étaler sur sa figure. Puis elle se retrouva totalement déconcertée lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

\- C'est tellement hilarant de voir ta tête désolée, parvient-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Tu crois vraiment que tu m'a fait mal ? Ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux rieurs.

\- Il faut croire que oui, répliqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je dois être un très bon acteur alors.

\- Ça ne résout pas le problème : tu es toujours allongé sur moi. Je ne suis pas ton canapé Drago.

\- Toutes mes excuses madame, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Tu t'en va ?

\- Eh bien oui, puisque tu ne veut pas de moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant devant tant d'enfantillages.

\- Arrête de te vexer pour rien, je t'ai juste demandé de ne pas m'écraser, pas de ficher le camp. Drago reviens ! Drago !

Elle se leva et courut derrière lui pour le rattraper, avant de lui saisir le bras.

\- Tu as quel âge ? Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de vouloir te faire désirer à longueur de journée ?

\- J'adore me faire désirer.

\- Et je n'ai pas le droit de te contredire, c'est ça ?

\- Non, car Drago Malefoy est la voix de la sagesse, et il faut lui obéir sans discuter.

Là, ce fut à Hermione de s'étrangler à moitié à cause du rire.

\- Tu t'entend parler des fois ? Dit-elle lorsque sa crise de fou rire fut terminée. Je dois te rappeler qui a les meilleurs résultats dans cette école ?

\- M'en fout, je suis le plus beau.

\- Tu es un vrai gamin.

\- Oui, tant que je n'ai pas ce que je veut.

\- Et je suppose que c'est moi que tu veux c'est ça ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Dans le mille chérie.

\- D'accord. Mais si tu me veut, il va falloir m'attraper.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se décolla de lui et s'enfuit en courant. Alléché par un tel défi, le beau blond retroussa ses manches et se lança à sa poursuite.

Hermione enleva ses souliers et les prit à la main pour pouvoir courir plus vite, tandis que Drago sprintait comme un dératé derrière elle pour la rattraper. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier et de rire en même temps, exaltée par cette course-poursuite complètement échevelée.

Elle avait un peu de mal à courir vite à cause de sa jupe, mais les brusques coups de reins qu'elle donnait à son corps pour changer brusquement de direction parvenaient à tenir Drago à une certaine distance.

Elle passa à la vitesse de l'éclair devant une des serres du château, puis contourna le saule cogneur à bonne distance avant de se diriger à nouveau vers les portes d'entrée de Poudlard. Dans son dos, Drago se rapprochait dangereusement, alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et jeta approximativement ses souliers derrière elle, espérant avoir touché le beau blond et l'avoir ralenti.

Épuisée, elle se mis à ralentir sensiblement l'allure lorsqu'elle arriva près du vieux chêne séculaire du parc. Elle s'arrêta totalement lorsqu'elle vit que Drago n'était plus là.

\- Drago ? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

\- Drago ? Répéta-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

La jeune femme se retourna d'un coup et poussa un cri en le voyant surgir de derrière le tronc de l'arbre. En un temps et en un seul mouvement, il la plaqua brutalement au sol, retournant quelques mottes de terre au passage.

Il se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur le corps de la jeune femme étendue, les bras en croix dans l'herbe.

\- Tu as perdu ! Jubila-t-il. Je t'ai attrapé petit rossignol !

Hermione afficha une petite moue malicieuse sur son visage et se mis à papillonner des cils, chose qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

\- J'implore votre pardon messire.

\- Pardon accordé. La peine de mort sera commuée en obligation pour la captive d'embrasser le bourreau.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle en soudant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, partageant avec elle quelques nouveaux instants d'éternité.

 **.**

Debout devant les portes d'entrée de Poudlard, Blaise regardait d'un œil ahuri Drago et Hermione allongés l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe et occupés à s'embrasser à l'ombre du vieux chêne. En sortant de la Grande Salle pour partir à la recherche de Drago, il s'était attendu à tout. Mais ça...

C'était au delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. À côté de ce qu'il voyait, les confidences de Drago à propos de la prophétie n'étaient rien du tout. À vrai dire, Poudlard aurait brûler devant lui que ça aurait eu le même effet sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il refusait évidemment de se voiler la face derrière l'excuse de l'hallucination, il comprenait très bien que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas un mirage.

Drago avait avoué qu'il lui avait menti et caché certaines choses, mais il avait occulté un tout petit détail. Un détail insignifiant et ô combien illusoire : il avait une relation sentimentale avec Hermione Granger.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura le métis.

\- Ça l'est pourtant, déclara Tracey en arrivant derrière lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et posa sa tête sur son épaule, mais Blaise ne pipa mot.

\- J'admire la manière philosophique dont tu prends la chose, admit-il finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Laisser Drago faire ce que bon lui semblait ?

\- Si, mais je trouve son comportement étrange. Tu n'a pas vu combien il a changé depuis le début de l'année ?

\- Son comportement n'est pas étrange. Il a mûri, c'est tout.

\- Au point d'abandonner ses préjugés sur les nés-moldus ? Au point d'embrasser la femme qu'il haïssait le plus ?

\- Oui. Enfin Blaise, tu es son ami le plus proche, tu ne l'a pas compris ?

\- J'admire aussi ta perspicacité ma puce. Mais ça paraît tellement irréel venant de Drago que j'ai sans doute fait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il avait grandit.

Blaise savait que ses inquiétudes étaient superflues, que ce que Drago faisait ne le regardait pas, mais la surprise l'avait saisit à la gorge, et en s'inquiétant il tentait de trouver une explication à ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur du château, soulagé que son meilleur ami ait enfin choisit de se débarrasser de sa carapace et d'être lui-même.

 **.**

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Hermione et Drago allèrent comme convenu prendre un verre aux Trois Balais, bar que Drago n'avait plus fréquenté depuis longtemps.

Malgré sa réticence initiale, il devait avouer que partager des petits moments comme celui-ci avec Hermione en-dehors de leurs quartiers de préfets était très agréable. Le bar n'était pas si rempli que cela, ils purent donc s'asseoir à une table et discuter en toute tranquillité autour de deux verres d'hydromel.

\- Alors, tu as commencé à réviser pour les ASPIC ? Demanda la brune.

\- Non.

\- Tu es conscient que les épreuves débutent dans trois semaines ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille bien pour l'instant. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour un grand sportif comme moi de trouver du temps libre pour travailler.

\- Quel grand sportif ? Je ne l'aperçois pas. Ah si, il y en a un là-bas ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant théâtralement Dean Thomas qui était assis au comptoir et qui plaisantait avec Seamus et Neville.

\- Lui ? Fit Drago d'un air dégoûté. Tu veux rire, ce sportif bas de gamme m'arrive à peine au niveau du talon.

\- Je plaisantais. Tu deviens vite jaloux dis-donc.

\- Désolé de t'apprendre que je ne sais pas ce qu'est la jalousie, lui fit remarquer le beau blond en souriant. Et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis le plus bel homme de Poudlard.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien le « plus bel homme de Poudlard » comme tu dis, va devoir se frotter au piano dans peu de temps. Tu pensais que j'avais oubliée ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en le voyant bougonner.

\- Ah oui je m'en souviens, le stupide compromis d'il y a cinq jours.

\- Tu m'a pourtant donné ton accord.

\- De mauvaise grâce.

\- Tu verras, je suis certaine que ça va te plaire.

Son visage s'assombrit soudainement en voyant Lavande pénétrer dans le bar et venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Neville, Dean et Seamus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que cette fille cache quelque chose. Déjà qu'à la base, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Hermione ? Insista Drago en la regardant d'un œil légèrement inquiet. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- C'est compliqué.

Elle finit par céder devant son regard insistant.

\- J'ai vu une marque sur son bras.

\- Et ?

\- C'est le genre de marque qui pourrait très bien s'apparenter à quelque chose comme...je ne sais pas moi...un serment peut-être.

\- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air très net. J'irai lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

\- Hors de question ! Vu ce qu'il t'es arrivé dans la volière, je ne te laisserais pas recommencer l'expérience.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu y arrivera mieux que moi ?

\- Tu me fait confiance oui ou non ? Je suis très bien capable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas.

 **.**

Hermione chercha par tous les moyens à essayer de parler à Lavande durant la semaine suivante, mais la jeune femme demeurait très secrète et irritable, plaquant une façade de colère sur son visage dès qu'elle voyait Hermione s'approcher d'elle, mais conservant un regard fuyant et un teint pâle. La préfète-en-chef de Poudlard dû même se résoudre à l'idée de devoir revenir de temps à autre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor au septième étage, histoire d'avoir enfin l'occasion de lui parler en face à face.

Un soir pourtant, elle trouva enfin l'occasion idéale. Juste avant la fin du dîner, elle vit Lavande sortir de table et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les grands escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Pour une fois, elle n'était accompagnée ni de Seamus, ni de Parvati ou qui que se soi d'autre. Hermione détestait suivre les personnes et les épier de loin, mais si ça pouvait l'éclairer sur l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme, alors il fallait le faire.

Lavande grimpa dans les étages jusqu'à la tour ouest dans laquelle se trouvait la salle commune et les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Elle passa par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, tandis qu'Hermione la suivait toujours, tapie dans l'ombre. La brune entendit le mot de passe, et pu donc le mémoriser et attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, Hermione se décida finalement à pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son médaillon porte-bonheur qu'elle gardait autour du cou était devenu froid, terriblement glacial même. Une vague de peur l'envahie, comme si cet objet métallique l'avertissait d'un danger imminent.

De toute façon, qu'espérait-elle en allant au devant des ennuis ? Elle commença à regretter de ne pas avoir emmenée Drago avec elle à mesure que la peur paralysante n'insinuait en elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la pièce, elle vit le vieil échiquier de Ron posé en évidence sur une table, comme si il c'était interrompu en pleine partie pour aller manger et avait laisser toutes les pièces en place.

Hermione se mis à réfléchir intensément à tous les événements étranges qui perduraient au château depuis plusieurs mois. Et l'impression qu'elle ignorait quelque chose la mettait sur les nerfs, elle le savait. Oh ce n'était pas une impression passagère, c'était quasiment une certitude. Elle avait remarquée les horribles cicatrices sur le cou de Neville, l'absence de plus en plus inquiétante de Dumbledore aux repas, la taciturnité de Harry ou encore l'étrange comportement de Lavande. Avec les événements dramatiques qui avaient lieu en Grande-Bretagne, cela ne faisait que renforcer la méfiance de la jeune femme.

Car oui, elle n'était pas dupe. Derrière la belle façade du printemps et l'excitation des étudiants à l'approche des examens, elle sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Jusqu'à récemment, elle n'y avait guère fait attention, trop occupée par sa relation avec Drago et son travail, mais à présent elle commençait à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le fait qu'elle ne fréquentait plus ses camarades de promotion à Gryffondor, et qu'elle continuait de s'éloigner des Serpentard ne résolvait pas ses interrogations.

Au bout d'une durée indéterminée, elle se détourna de l'échiquier poussiéreux pour bien vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais soudain la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit, révélant une Lavande furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Hermione ?

\- Je...

\- Tu me suivais ?

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Et bien moi je ne veut pas.

La blonde se rapprocha dangereusement de la brune, la toisant férocement.

\- C'est quoi cette marque que tu as sur le bras ? Murmura Hermione.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu as drôlement changée Lavande.

\- Ouais, et toi aussi. Contente que tu ait remarquée que nous vieillissons tous.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler.

\- Écoute petite sang-de-bourbe, maintenant tu la ferme et tu me laisse passer, t'as compris ? Cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa carotide.

Hermione déglutit péniblement, la frayeur l'atteignant par couches successives.

\- Je...je ne voulais pas être méchante...

\- Et bien moi je le suis ! Continua Lavande sur le même ton. Je n'aime pas les fouineuses comme toi. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Elle franchit le portrait de la salle commune, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Non mais ! Cette gourgandine avait oubliée à qui elle avait affaire. Elle venait de menacer la préfète-en-chef de l'établissement, c'était inacceptable.

- _Expelliarmus !_ Formula-t-elle, envoyant la baguette de Lavande plusieurs mètres plus loin dans le corridor.

La brune se retrouva à nouveau à sa hauteur, mais cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'ouvre une enquête sur toi ? La questionna-t-elle. Parce que je l'ai déjà fait une fois, je suis très bien capable de recommencer.

Lavande continuait de la fixer avec ce regard dépourvu de toute sympathie, tellement différent de son caractère habituel.

\- Alors, tu m'explique ce que tu as au bras et l'affaire est réglée.

\- Je me suis fait mordre par une plante carnivore puisque tu veux tout savoir.

\- Rien que ça ? Persifla Hermione. N'essaie pas de me faire marcher, je sais que Neville s'est fait attaquer lui aussi et ce ne sont pas les mêmes cicatrices.

\- Ne me croie pas surtout. Je te dit que c'est cela.

\- Et moi je ne te crois pas. Les plantes carnivores n'attaquent jamais un être humain, sauf si elles sont ensorcelées.

\- Elles le sont.

\- Bien, j'irai vérifier tout ça par moi-même. Tu t'en sort très bien Lavande, ajouta-t-elle en lui rendant sa baguette. Cependant je te conseille de ne plus me menacer à l'avenir, je te rappelle que tu t'adresse à la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard, simple conseil si tu ne veut pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

Cependant à partir de ce soir-là, Hermione eu le mauvais pressentiment que c'était elle qui allait au devant des ennuis.

 **.**

Le lendemain, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal se déroula dans une ambiance tendue entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Le match de quidditch qui approchait rendait la pression palpable, une simple étincelle suffisant à mettre le feu aux poudres.

Inutile de dire que les regards noirs que Lavande jetait à Hermione tout en chuchotant des mots à l'oreille de Parvati, les insultes que lui lançait Daphné Greengrass derrière elle, l'humeur massacrante de Ron ou encore l'insupportable sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Pansy, sans compter le regard suspicieux de Blaise, tout cela mettait Hermione très mal à l'aise. Et à voir la mine sombre de Drago, elle devinait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, elle préféra rester aux côtés de Harry, qui semblait être le seul à peu près normal dans cette classe de fous.

\- Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller réviser pour les examens après les cours ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Il la fixa un petit moment, comme si cela lui paraissait étrange qu'elle lui parle encore.

\- Oui si tu en a envie, répondit-il alors qu'un semblant de sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Je croyais qu'on était plus amis.

\- Non Harry, c'est faux. Nous sommes toujours amis.

\- C'est Ron le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il avec gravité.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça...

\- Je te comprends. De toute manière, je suppose qu'une fois Poudlard terminé, nous emprunterons des chemins différents. Ron poursuivra sans doute une carrière pour devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel, toi tu fera de brillantes études au sein du Ministère, et moi je suivrais une formation d'auror. Les adieux auraient été plus pénibles si ont avaient rompus les ponts d'un seul coup.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça en arrive à ce point-là entre nous trois. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une telle chose il y a un an.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. Tout va pour le mieux.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui parler de Drago. Il n'était au courant de rien, c'était évident. Mais lui dire que son pire ennemi était devenu un homme pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments serait un mauvais calcul à un peu plus d'une semaine du match de quidditch. Peut-être qu'une fois les ASPIC terminés, elle lui dirait tout. Après tout, Harry n'était pas comme Ron de ce point de vue-là. Elle était certaine qu'il serait compréhensif le jour où elle se déciderait à lui avouer tout cela en face.

Pour l'heure, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et mangèrent rapidement avant de se rendre à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un exercice de potions assez complexe sur lequel Harry avait réellement besoin de l'aide d'Hermione.

\- Je n'aurai jamais une note convenable ! Gémit le brun à lunettes en se prenant la tête dans les mains au bout d'une demi-heure. Je n'arrive même pas à répondre à toutes les questions en temps et en heure.

\- Bien sûr que non Harry, tu es parfaitement capable d'avoir un Acceptable en potions, seulement il faut que tu soi un peu plus rapide dans ta manière de rédiger. J'ai remarquée que tu as souvent tendance à ne pas tenir ton parchemin quand tu écris. Ça paraît bête, mais c'est essentiel si tu veux que la plume gratte plus vite. Et puis tu es tout tordu quand tu travailles, essai de te tenir droit, comme cela tout sera peut-être plus droit dans ton esprit. Ce ne sont que des conseils, tu en fait ce que tu veux.

Harry acquiesça, toujours autant bluffé par l'intelligence méthodique de la préfète.

Une fois les potions finies, ils s'attaquèrent à la botanique. Harry planchait depuis quelques minutes sur les propriétés de certaines plantes magiques, lorsqu'il vit Pansy s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche souple et rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ? L'interrogea Hermione, qui était de dos et ne voyait pas la reine des Serpentard s'approcher.

La réponse lui fut fournie immédiatement lorsque Pansy apparu dans son champ de vision et se pencha pour faire la bise à Harry.

\- Tiens tiens, Parkinson que nous vaut l'honneur de ton auguste présence ? Siffla Hermione d'un ton faussement courtois qui masquait mal tout le mépris et le fiel qu'il contenait.

Pansy s'apprêta à répliquer vertement, mais Harry fit pression sur son bras pour l'exhorter à se taire.

\- Euh...je suppose que tu viens ici pour travailler ? Hasarda-t-il.

\- Non, je voulais juste te dire qu'on se réunira tous dans la salle commune ce week-end et que tu es évidemment le bienvenu. On pourra même aller à La Tête du Sanglier si ça te dit.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- Ça marche. Bon, je dois te laisser, Drago n'arrête pas de chouiner parce qu'il ne retrouve plus son « précieux balais » selon ses propres mots. Bonne soirée.

Et elle tourna les talons sans adresser une seule parole à Hermione, qui était d'ailleurs restée scotchée sur sa chaise, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Depuis quand tu...fricote avec Pansy Parkinson ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer le sujet comme sensible ou non pour toi.

\- Non, raconte-moi.

Harry soupira, hésitant à lui avouer qu'il fréquentait la bande de Drago Malefoy. Mais face au regard insistant de Hermione, il finit par se lancer.

\- C'est venu petit à petit je suppose. Je pense que tout à commencer quand Blaise Zabini m'a offert un verre à cette fameuse taverne de Pré-au-Lard, La Tête du Sanglier. Ensuite, je me suis rapproché de lui, et on a eu une relation cordiale. Je t'assure, c'est quelqu'un de formidable. Puis de fil en aiguille, il m'a présenté à son cercle d'amis, dont fait partie Pansy. Voilà pourquoi ont se fréquentent.

\- C'est peu croyable.

\- Et c'est justement pour ça que c'est incroyable. Tu sais, la plupart des attributs négatifs des Serpentard sont faux. Ce sont des gens très agréables, si on arrive à supporter leur manière de vivre toutefois.

Si seulement il savait à quel point ce qu'il disait était vrai concernant Drago, pensa Hermione.

 **.**

Pansy entra dans la salle commune et se servit un verre de whisky pur malt avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Tracey, qui était occupée à lire un journal.

\- Où est passé Blaise ?

\- Il est en train de rechercher l'endroit où Drago à bien pu mettre son balais.

En réalité, le métis se trouvait dans les quartiers des préfets avec le beau blond, cherchant par tous les moyens à mettre le sujet Hermione sur la table.

\- Aller Drago, crache le morceau, insista-t-il.

\- Je ne voit pas où tu veux en venir, répéta le roi des Serpentard pour la énième fois avant de mettre enfin la main sur son balais de quidditch.

\- Ne fait pas l'ignorant, avoue-moi que tu as une nouvelle petite copine et on en parle plus.

\- Ah ah, très drôle Blaise. Tu n'a pas à te mêler de mes affaires que je sache.

\- Tu l'aura voulu, répliqua le métis d'un ton pincé. Je t'ai vu embrasser Hermione Granger dans le parc du château.

Drago se figea net dans son mouvement, comme soudainement foudroyé par un éclair invisible. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de son ami, les sondant pour voir s'il ne blaguait pas. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu ?

\- Et alors ? Déclama-t-il lentement, ses iris brillants d'une lueur menaçante.

\- Tu ne me fait pas peur, rétorqua Blaise en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Et alors ? Répéta Drago en ignorant volontairement sa réponse.

\- Et bien j'estime que j'ai le droit à des explications. À moins que tu ne préfère garder ça pour toi et continuer à me mentir pendant longtemps ?

La lueur menaçante dans le regard du blond vacilla, puis finit par s'éteindre, remplacée par une expression indéchiffrable, à mi-chemin entre le remord et l'agacement.

\- Que veut-tu savoir au juste ? Capitula-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- La raison pour laquelle tu as autant changé. Mais maintenant, j'ai ma réponse.

\- Parfait, cours annoncer à tout Poudlard que je sort avec une Sang Impur et la pire coincée du château de surcroît. Va le dire à tout le monde si ça te chante, ça ne me fera absolument rien.

\- Tu as une si basse estime de moi ? S'étrangla son ami. On se connaît depuis qu'on a sept ans Drago, et je ne t'ai jamais fait un seul coup bas. Tu me prend vraiment pour la dernière des commères ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, de colporter des ragots au petit-déjeuner.

\- En la circonstance, se serait le ragot du siècle.

Blaise dévisagea à nouveau le roi des Serpentard, l'air passablement ahuri.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment une relation sentimentale avec cette femme ?

Drago hésita à faire jaillir de sa gorge les trois lettres fatidiques qui mettraient un point final à leur discussion. Il prit le temps de s'humecter les lèvres, avant de faire claquer sa langue comme un coup de fouet :

\- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien, c'était largement suffisant. Hermione avait raison, se dit-il, il ne fallait pas avoir peur du regard des autres. Maintenant tout comme elle, il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Est-ce que c'est réellement important ?

\- Ça l'est pour moi.

\- Depuis un mois.

\- Rien que ça ? S'étonna le métis en haussant un sourcil. C'est un record de longévité pour toi.

\- Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres, répliqua le blond. Elle incarne tout ce que je haïssait et tout ce que j'envie désormais de toute ma force. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

\- La haine qui se transforme en amour...

\- Ne soit pas ridicule Blaise, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de personne.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu l'aime. Je le voie dans tes yeux et je l'entend dans le son de ta voix quand tu dis son nom. Ce n'est pas un mal d'aimer quelqu'un tu sais. Et puis, pour une fois que tu apprécie une femme pour ce qu'elle est, et non pour satisfaire tes désirs...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Arrête de me tresser des louanges.

Blaise ricana, avant de donner un accolade virile dans le dos de Drago et de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu n'es pas le seul à être dans ce cas-là. Je suis certain que Pansy éprouve elle aussi un coup de cœur pour un griffon.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Je te laisse deviner, ajouta-t-il d'un air mystérieux avant de sortir de la pièce.

 **.**

Lorsque la fin de semaine arriva, le petit groupe des Serpentard de septième année se retrouvèrent à la taverne de Pré-au-Lard pour suivre les commentaires du match entre les Frelons de Wimburn et les Canons de Chudley sur Radio Sorcier.

Hermione avait passée une bonne partie de sa matinée à chercher Drago ( qui comme à son habitude avait oublié de lui dire où il allait ) mais elle le trouva enfin en pénétrant par hasard à l'intérieur de la taverne.

Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, les deux gorilles et anciens acolytes du roi des Serpentard, étaient avachis sur le comptoir tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les retransmissions du match grâce à une radio portative ; Drago se trouvait au fond du pub, entouré par Blaise, Pansy, Tracey et Harry. D'autres Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait pas se trouvaient dans un box adjacent.

Aussitôt qu'il la vit, Drago prétexta un besoin urgent pour se lever précipitamment et se diriger vers les toilettes du pub en faisait signe à la jolie brune de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Hermione, par les glandes de Merlin ?! S'écria-t-il sitôt qu'elle l'eût rejoint.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit où j'allais ?

\- Non.

\- Mince alors, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en respirant l'odeur suave que dégageaient ses cheveux. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à venir me regarder durant mon entraînement de quidditch de cet après-midi.

\- Et les cours de piano alors ? Tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Euh...oui c'est vrai, il y a ça aussi. On se fait ça après le dîner, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dit que ça me convient parfaitement.

\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te faire venir dans ce pub, mais tu connais Pansy n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'hésiterait pas à te lyncher publiquement si elle te voyait à mes côtés. Comme le dit très bien la devise de Poudlard : il ne faut pas réveiller un dragon qui dort. Pour l'instant, merci Merlin, elle est calme.

\- Ne m'oublie pas.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas petit rossignol.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis sortit des toilettes sans plus de cérémonie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se dirigea d'un air enthousiaste vers le stade de quidditch, prenant avec elle son sac et quelques manuels pour réviser. Effectivement comme il le lui avait dit, Drago se trouvait sur le terrain avec les membres de son équipe. La jolie brune veilla à se mettre à l'écart du groupe de filles de Serpentard où se trouvait Pansy, les dévisageant d'un œil méprisant. Elle ouvrit un manuel d'arithmancie puis sortit un rouleau de parchemin et sa plume d'hippogriffe pour se mettre à travailler, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Elle n'avait jamais douter des capacités de Drago en matière de sport, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était réellement impressionnant en train de voler à 100 milles à l'heure sur son balais de compétition.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa feuille de parchemin, oubliant son travail pour lui rendre son regard et lui offrir un sourire éclatant. Le roi des Serpentard lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur en retour, puis reprit ses tours de terrain à la poursuite du vif d'or.

L'apaisement était le maître mot pour définir les émotions d'Hermione en cet instant. Quoi de plus reposant en effet que de se détendre en plain air par une paisible après-midi de printemps, sentir la douce brise qui venait du lac, entendre le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres et voir les acrobaties aériennes effectuées en pleine course par les joueurs. Tout était apaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, et vit la silhouette familière de Harry à contre-jour. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et fixa les Serpentard qui continuaient leur entraînement.

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Moi ? Eh bien, je me suis infiltré ici pour analyser leur tactique et voir ce qu'ils préparent comme stratégie pour le match, dit-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme d'un air de conspirateur qui la fit sourire. Et toi ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça aussitôt, laissant place à un embarras évident, matérialisé par ses joues rosies. Heureusement, elle fut vite tirée de sa gêne par l'arrivée de Drago, qui se posa en douceur sur les gradins et observa d'un œil sceptique son futur adversaire.

\- Tiens tiens, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence Potter ? Ironisa-t-il. Tu nous espionne ?

\- Pas du tout, j'étais venu pour parler à Blaise.

\- Oui bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il d'un air très peu convaincu.

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter, et s'éloigna rapidement du blond. Il reporta alors son attention sur Hermione, qui était toujours penchée sur son rouleau de parchemin.

\- L'entraînement est fini, déclara-t-il. Nous pouvons rentrer au château Hermione.

\- Ça marche.

\- Alors, comment j'étais sur le terrain ? Mes prouesses t'ont-elles fait rêver ?

\- Tu étais...à vrai dire je ne pense pas que tu fera le poids face à Harry lors du match.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il en riant. En attendant, ta mauvaise foi est flagrante.

Après une bonne douche dans la salle de bains des préfets, Drago accepta de suivre Hermione jusque dans la salle de musique.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu joues du piano ? Fut le première question qu'il lui posa.

\- Oh, ça remonte à loin ! Essaya de se souvenir Hermione. Je me souviens qu'à l'école primaire, j'avais une institutrice qui possédait un piano dans une de ses classes et elle en jouait pendant les chorales que l'on récitait.

\- Ah, l'enfance de moldu...

Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle lui mit une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Moi au moins je n'ai pas passé ma jeunesse enfermée dans un grand manoir sombre et humide.

\- Pas faux, admit-il.

\- Pour en revenir au piano, sachant que j'étais une piètre chanteuse, l'institutrice m'a proposée d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique pour accompagner les chœurs, et j'ai jetée mon dévolu sur le piano. Et puis à cette époque-là, beaucoup d'enfants de mon âge se moquaient déjà de moi ou me méprisaient, d'une part parce que j'avais de très bons résultats à l'école et d'autre part parce que j'avais un affreux zozotement et une affreuse dentition.

\- Sans rire ? Se moqua le blond. Même les petits moldus te crachaient dessus ? Il faut croire que je n'ai rien inventé alors.

\- Cela va sans dire, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Et tu zozotais ? Compléta-t-il avec un petit rictus. Pourtant à te regarder aujourd'hui, tu as une parfaite élocution.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais une affreuse dentition. Je t'assure, c'était affreux à voir : je postillonnait à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche et j'avais le plus grand mal à prononcer distinctement certains mots.

Elle regarda d'un œil sceptique Drago qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, ça m'a pourrie la vie durant toute ma petite enfance. Mais le pire ( ou le meilleur, je ne sais pas ) est venu après : mes parents en tant que dentistes, ont décidés de prendre les choses en main pour régler ce problème. Résultat : j'ai dû porter un appareil dentaire pendant trois ans, jusqu'à mes 12 ans.

\- Un appareil dentaire ?

\- C'est quelque chose que l'on te met sur tes dents afin de les rendre parfaitement droites et alignées entre elles. Et voici le résultat de trois ans de calvaire, dit-elle en lui faisant un éclatant sourire.

\- C'est sûr que ça devait être nécessaire, commenta-t-il. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Oh que oui. Maintenant j'ai des dents plus belles encore que celles de mes parents, mais je ne te raconte pas les souffrances que j'ai dû endurer pour en arriver là. J'étais renfermée dans ma bulle à l'époque, et le piano représentait ma seule échappatoire à l'école contre les moqueries et la solitude. Mais grâce au piano, je pouvais m'évader. Pas besoin de parler, ni d'ouvrir la bouche, juste de poser ses doigts sur un clavier et se laisser bercer par la mélodie.

\- Je suppose que c'est aussi grâce au piano que tu as sentie qu'il y avait de la magie en toi ?

\- Oui je crois. Je m'étais toujours sentie différente, les autres enfants pensant aux plaisirs futiles du quotidien tandis que je regardais loin vers l'horizon. Je pensais aux notes de musique encore et encore, si bien que mes parents ont fini par acheter un piano rien que pour moi. Et même après être entrée à Poudlard, cet instrument est resté pour moi un objet de fascination, synonyme d'apaisement et source de bonheur.

\- Oh, quelle belle histoire, conclut Drago en esquissant un léger applaudissement.

\- C'est moi qui est rendue ma vie belle, et le mérite ne reviens qu'à moi, mais j'aurais pu tout aussi bien ne pas agir et rester une pauvre fille méprisée de tous.

\- J'ai bien du mal à comprendre comment un être humain normalement constitué pourrait te mépriser.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ce que tu as fait pendant quasiment sept ans ?

\- C'était différent : à travers toi, c'était mon père que je méprisait. Tu étais mon défouloir si tu préfères, une manière de me dire qu'il y avait plus misérable que moi.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis posa ses mains sur le clavier, jouant sans ses partitions.

\- On va faire quelque chose de facile pour toi, déclara-t-elle. Connaîtrais-tu un morceau facile à jouer ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il faut vraiment tout trouver soi-même, soupira-t-elle. _Au clair de la lune_ , ça te va ?

\- Le titre est vraiment drôle.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas te concentrer deux secondes et arrêter de tout prendre à la rigolade ?

\- À vos ordres, déclara-t-il en mimant un salut militaire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis lui prit les mains et les posa sur les touches d'ivoire.

\- Je vais guider tes doigts pendant le morceau, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te relâcher et regarder comment je fait.

Drago laissa ses mains à l'initiative de la préfète, qui entama le morceau avant d'enchaîner sur une mesure plus rapide, entraînant les doigts du blond dans la danse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui rendit ses mains et attendit une réaction de sa part.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait appuyer autant sur les touches.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Je ne voit pas quoi dire d'autre, à part que ça me torture les doigts. Par contre, ça repose mes oreilles.

\- Pourquoi ta mère ne t'a pas appris à jouer du piano ?

\- Je ne voulais pas. J'ai toujours apprécié écouter de la musique, mais jamais en faire. Et puis, je pense sincèrement que ça ne m'aurait pas mené à grand-chose. On a chacun nos talents Hermione : toi c'est la musique, moi c'est le sport.

\- Tu avoues donc que je ne suis pas juste une miss-je-sais-tout accro aux livres et aux feuilles de parchemin ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es bien plus que cela pour moi. Une personne surdouée ne serait pas surdouée si elle n'avait pas un talent inné dans un domaine. Toi, tu es une acharnée du travail, mais en plus de cela tu as un don pour la musique.

 **.**

La semaine qui suivit passa bien trop vite aux yeux de tous. Le stress augmenta à cause de l'approche inexorable des examens, mais c'est surtout la finale de quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui était sur toutes les lèvres. C'était simple : on en parlait à chaque repas, le soir dans les salles communes, à la bibliothèque, même en cours. Hagrid avait dû être réquisitionné pour tondre la pelouse du stade et vérifier que les poteaux qui soutenaient les arceaux des buts étaient en bon état. En outre, les gradins en bois avaient été nettoyés à la perfection ainsi que l'équipement des joueurs.

Le paroxysme fut poussé à son maximum lorsque Rusard prit l'initiative de vérifier qu'aucun balais n'était trafiqué. C'était donc peu dire à quel point l'ultime match de la saison déchaînait les passions et attisait une rivalité entre les Rouge/Or et les Vert/Argent qui avait jusqu'alors été comme endormie. À la table des Serpentard, les membres de l'équipe recevaient les meilleurs morceaux avec évidemment Drago en tête de file. Chez les Gryffondor, Ron fit une distribution d'écharpes, de T-shirts, de bonnets et de gants aux couleurs et aux armoiries de la maison.

Même Hermione, qui d'ordinaire se fichait royalement du quidditch, fut perturbée dans ses révisions . En même temps, fréquenter Harry et Drago, les capitaines des deux équipes n'aidait pas vraiment. Le pire moment qu'elle avait eu a passer s'était déroulé lorsque le beau blond lui avait demandé laquelle des deux équipes elle allait supporter. Évidemment, c'était une question piège, et elle s'en était sortie en disant qu'elle n'aimait pas le quidditch et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'un problème important se posait : de quel côté était-elle ? Soutiendrait-elle les Serpentard contre toute vraisemblance, par amour pour Drago ou bien resterait-elle fidèle aux couleurs et au blason de sa maison selon toute logique ?

Car elle ne pourrait pas se voiler la face bien longtemps, elle s'y rendrait à cette finale, et forcément l'endroit des gradins où elle s'assiérait déterminerait l'équipe qu'elle soutenait. En fait, sa décision était établie depuis toujours : elle soutiendrait sa maison quoi qu'il advienne.

Le problème se situait au niveau de Drago. Quelle serait ça réaction en voyant qu'elle n'était pas de son côté ? Surtout si Serpentard perdait le match ?

Hermione était précisément en train de se poser toutes ces questions-là en petit-déjeunant dans la Grande Salle lors du jour fatidique. C'était un beau samedi de la fin du mois de mai, et il promettait de faire chaud durant toute la journée. En somme, c'était la météo idéale pour un match en plein air.

En dépit de l'approche des ASPIC et des BUSE pour les cinquième année, l'atmosphère était effervescente ce matin-là dans le réfectoire. Heureusement, Hermione pouvait tout de même manger dans le calme car la plupart des étudiants dormaient encore.

La préfète passa le reste de sa matinée dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque afin de réviser dans des conditions optimales, puis décida de redescendre dans la Grande Salle sur les coups de midi. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes, elle fut sincèrement impressionnée de voir l'ambiance allègre qui régnait dans le réfectoire. On pouvait entendre distinctement les chants des Serpentard, qui entonnaient _Weasley est notre roi_ avec entrain. À l'opposé, les Gryffondor récitaient en chœur la devise de Poudlard tout en agitant bonnets, gants, écharpes, cravates rouge et or.

\- Hermione ! On attendait plus que toi ! S'exclama Neville en tapotant une place libre à ses côtés pour qu'elle s'y assoit.

Elle pris donc place à côté du grand dadais, affichant un sourire discret.

En face d'elle, Harry et Ron riaient tout en agitant une écharpe aux couleurs de leur maison, et elle se surprit à souhaiter avec ferveur qu'ils gagnent. Surtout Ron, qu'elle n'avait plus vu aussi heureux depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le brouhaha général avait laissé place à un calme relatif, mais la voix profonde de Dumbledore la tira de ses pensées.

Dumbledore, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Se demanda-t-elle tandis que le directeur se levait pour prendre la parole, les enseignants intimant aux élèves de se taire.

\- Mes chers élèves, navré de vous interrompre dans vos réjouissances mais j'ai à vous parler. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour puisque c'est le dernier match de quidditch de la saison. Pour l'occasion, Poudlard à l'honneur d'accueillir trois recruteurs de différents clubs de quidditch du championnat d'Angleterre. Ils viennent pour repérer les jeunes talents, alors pour les joueurs de notre école, ne soyez pas étonnés si ils viennent vous parler à la fin de la rencontre. Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire. Profitez bien de cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, et bon appétit !

Des mets succulents apparurent aussitôt sur les tables, et Ron s'empressa de se jeter dessus avec une voracité hallucinante, au contraire d'Hermione qui mangea peu.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor déjeunèrent rapidement, afin de pouvoir aller se changer et peaufiner les derniers détails de leur tactique dans les vestiaires, aussi se levèrent-ils de table sous les vivats de tous les autres membres de leur maison.

\- Bonne chance, glissa Hermione à l'adresse de Ron lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

\- Merci, dit-il en la fixant brièvement.

Son cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle entendait sa voix grave. Elle refoula les larmes qui commençaient à se former au fond de ses yeux, et afficha un sourire sur son visage tout en agitant une main dans sa direction.

Le match devait débuter dans une heure, aussi la Grande Salle mis du temps à se vider. En même temps, il était vrai que la fraîcheur bienheureuse du réfectoire était préférable à la touffeur du dehors et poussait beaucoup d'étudiants à rester sur place.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait y aller, déclara finalement Hermione en se levant.

\- Je pense aussi, ajouta Neville. Rendons-nous au stade.

Les sœurs Patil ainsi que Ginny et Seamus se joignirent à eux, et ils sortirent dehors sous les feux d'un soleil à son zénith.

Le chemin menant au stade était encombré par une joyeuse farandole riante et chantante vêtue toute de rouge et de jaune. Amusée, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le stade, ayant hâte de découvrir l'ambiance qu'il y aurait dans l'enceinte.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la jeune femme ne fut pas déçue en voyant les gradins pris d'assaut par les étudiants, le coin réservé aux Gryffondor se situant à l'opposé de celui des Serpentard. Une véritable fanfare avait élue domicile du côté des Vert et Argent, orchestrée par Pansy et Tracey. On pouvait entendre les roulements de tambour et les cornemuses qui retentissaient dans le stade, accompagnés par des pétards et des serpentins lumineux, mais surtout par les chants vibrants de ferveur des Serpentard qui continuaient d'entonner _Weasley est notre roi_.

Du côté des Gryffondor, Neville s'empressa de sortir une banderole géante sur laquelle il était inscrit : ** _Courage et bravoure d'un cœur d'or, tu vaincra Gryffondor ! Lâcheté et vile ruse d'un couard, tu perdra Serpentard !_**

Les Rouge et Or applaudirent en voyant cette banderole, et la plupart se mirent à brandir au-dessus de leur tête des petits drapeaux rouges avec le blason de leur maison. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair : les hostilités pouvaient commencer.

Lorsque le directeur apparu dans sa loge, accompagnés des professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall qui portaient la coupe à deux mains, les applaudissements et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'instant où les deux équipes firent leur entrée dans le stade, escortées par l'arbitre de la rencontre. Hermione entendit des hurlements hystériques un peu partout, symbole de la pression démentielle qui pesait dans l'atmosphère.

Parvati Patil en tant que commentatrice, pris place aux côtés de Mc Gonagall et commença à parler dans son micro magique tandis que l'arbitre de la rencontre se plaçait au centre du terrain et invitait les deux capitaines à venir à ses côtés. Harry et Drago se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se toisant fixement sans aucune sympathie. L'arbitre leur rappela quelques règles du quidditch puis lança en l'air la pièce pour déterminer quelle équipe pourrait commencer la partie avec le souaffle.

\- Face, déclara l'arbitre. Gryffondor commence avec le souaffle. Maintenant, avant que le match ne commence veuillez vous serrez la main.

Les deux capitaines ne bougèrent pas, continuant de se toiser fixement, Drago concentrant tout son pouvoir d'hypnose dans ses deux orbes métalliques à l'intensité effrayante tandis que Harry le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes où brûlait la rage de vaincre.

\- Je vous demande de vous serrez la main ! Répéta l'arbitre d'un air pincé.

Harry fut le premier à esquisser un geste avec son bras, mais Drago suivit immédiatement le mouvement de son adversaire. Le stade tout entier retenait son souffle, et Hermione cru véritablement qu'au lieu d'échanger un poignée de main, ils allaient se cogner mutuellement.

Évidemment il n'en fut rien, le brun à lunettes et le beau blond échangeant une poigne qui ressemblait plus à un bras de fer chinois qu'à un serrage de main conventionnel. Drago serra de toute sa force, emprisonnant les doigts de Harry dans une cage de chair et d'os durs comme la pierre. Le Survivant grimaça, ne pouvant occulter la douleur, mais serra puissamment à son tour.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, déclara l'arbitre d'un air un peu alarmé.

Avant de s'éloigner de Harry, Drago se colla presque contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Souviens-toi Potter : c'est à quitte ou double. Le triomphe et la gloire ou l'humiliation et le déshonneur.

\- J'ai bien compris Malefoy.

\- Alors tu dois savoir que tout les coups sont permis. C'est la guerre, et je me battrais pour remporter cette bataille comme il se doit. Bon match Potter, dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

\- Bon match Malefoy, cracha Harry en retour avec toute la hargne qui lui étrennait le cœur.

Tout le stade poussa une immense clameur lorsque le vif d'or, le souaffle et les cognards furent lâchés dans l'air et que le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentissait dans la chaleur de ce bel après-midi de printemps.

\- Que la finale commence ! S'écria Parvati dans son micro, faisant résonner sa voix en écho dans toutes les travées du stade.

 **.**

L'équipe de Gryffondor se présentait comme ceci :

Harry l'attrapeur ; Ron le gardien ; Cormac et Ritchie Coote les batteurs ; Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins et Dean Thomas les poursuiveurs.

L'équipe de Serpentard présentait une composition comme tel :

Drago l'attrapeur ; Craig Montague le gardien ; Crabbe et Goyle les batteurs ; Blaise, Vaisey et Pritchard les poursuiveurs.

Drago donna une accolade à Blaise et lui dit des mots d'encouragement à l'oreille avant de s'envoler à la poursuite du vif d'or, talonné par Harry.

Dès l'entame du match, les poursuiveurs de Serpentard pressèrent avec rudesse le porteur du souaffle, dictant ainsi le rythme de la partie.

Dans les gradins, Hermione avait les tympans vrillés à cause des hurlements, des sifflements et cris d'encouragement ou d'insultes qui se déversaient comme des vagues. Elle vit Drago et Harry qui zigzaguaient pour éviter les cognards et qui tentaient d'apercevoir le vif d'or, et elle prit peur pour eux. Ce n'était qu'un match, alors pourquoi est-elle angoissée à ce point ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Drago, cette lueur qui signifiait qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour remporter ce match, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger.

En plein cœur du terrain, Dean, Demelza et Katie avaient beaucoup de mal à tenir le souaffle à cause du pressing démentiel des Serpentard et des cognards renvoyés par leurs batteurs. Heureusement pour eux, les Vert et Argent ne semblaient pas vouloir s'emparer du souaffle pour aller marquer, ils se contentaient de défendre.

\- Et c'est incroyable ! Toujours pas de but au bout de dix minutes de jeu ! Commenta Parvati.

Loin de la mêlée qui avait lieu au centre du terrain pour la possession du souaffle, Drago cherchait toujours des yeux la petite balle dorée. Il savait combien Harry était excellent pour repérer le vif d'or, alors le mieux qu'il avait à faire c'était de compenser son manque de flair par une anticipation parfaite. Il devait entraîner Harry sur une fausse piste, puis attendre qu'il repère le vif d'or pour de bon. Une fois cela fait, il attendrait que la petite balle dorée arrive à sa portée, puis il l'attraperait.

Sur le terrain, Goyle et Crabbe les deux batteurs des Vert et Argent excellaient dans le renvoi des cognards par leur précision et leur rage. Tandis que l'un s'occupait de viser Harry, l'autre concentrait sa puissance de feu sur les poursuiveurs. En cela, ils étaient bien meilleurs que les deux batteurs de Gryffondor, notamment Cormac qui n'avait jamais joué à ce poste.

À vrai dire, hormis Harry qui se démenait aux quatre coins du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or et Ron qui n'avait eu aucun arrêt à faire devant ses buts, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'épuisait rapidement face au jeu dur dont usaient les Serpentard contre eux et également à cause de l'écrasante chaleur.

L'arbitre dû intervenir plusieurs fois à cause de fautes grossières des Serpentard, qui usaient de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour briser leurs adversaires dans leur élan et couper les transmissions du souaffle : tirage de balais, de maillots, de cheveux ; coups de pieds ; coups d'épaule ; obstructions ; coups de coude, et j'en passe.

La vrai réussite des Serpentard résidait dans le fait de maîtriser la possession des cognards et de délaisser le souaffle à leurs adversaires pour rester grouper au centre du terrain. À force de se casser les dents sur ce mur infranchissable, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor finirent par lâcher du lest. Blaise profita de l'aubaine pour chiper le souaffle et aller marquer le premier but de la partie après un raid en solitaire.

\- Et dix à zéro pour Serpentard ! Enfin un peu d'action dans ce match ! S'exclama la commentatrice.

Haut dans le ciel, Harry n'avait aucune idée du score, il n'était concentré que sur un seul but : abattre Malefoy et sa fierté. Ce match-là était peut-être le dernier qu'il jouerait de sa vie, il se devait de le gagner pour quitter Poudlard sur un triomphe. Il évita facilement un cognard envoyé contre lui, puis baissa en altitude. Mettre la main sur la petite balle dorée ne serait pas aisé, à cause des éclatants rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglaient à moitié.

Soudain, il vit Drago foncer à toute vitesse dans une direction opposée, et se décida à le suivre, même si c'était peut-être une fausse piste.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, et le match refusait toujours de se débloquer. Serpentard avait réussi tout de même à marquer un autre but, et Gryffondor venait aussi de mettre le sien. Cela faisait une heure que la partie avait commencée, et toujours aucun signe du vif d'or, aucune avalanche de buts.

Dean avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang à cause des coups reçus, mais du côté des Serpentard le gardien Craig Montague n'en menait pas large non plus, il s'était en effet brisé le nez lors d'un choc brutal avec un cognard.

\- Et trente à dix pour Serpentard ! Commenta Parvati dans les tribunes. Blaise Zabini vient de marquer son deuxième but personnel.

Gryffondor venait en effet de lâcher prise encore une fois sur une attaque éclair de l'insaisissable métis, qui jusqu'à présent réalisait un match parfait.

Guère aidé par ses coéquipiers, Ron poussa un sévère coup de gueule et rappela Cormac à l'ordre.

\- Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils en font un peu trop pour un match ? Demanda Ginny à Hermione dans les gradins.

Protégée du soleil par un parasol, Hermione la regarda avec perplexité. Ginny et elle ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois entiers, cependant la jolie brune consentit à lui répondre.

\- Je suis surtout inquiète de ce que la chaleur peut les amener à faire.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à vive allure en apercevant Drago qui effectuait des acrobaties aériennes pour éviter un cognard du côté de la tribune directoriale. Si seulement il pouvait éviter de se blesser avant les épreuves d'ASPIC...

Une pluie de sifflements et de quolibets se déversèrent des gradins lorsqu'une bagarre éclata entre Cormac et Goyle, ce qui poussa l'arbitre à arrêter temporairement le match.

\- Il m'a frappé ! Hurla Cormac, qui avait la lèvre enflée.

\- Tu m'insulte depuis dix minutes sale enflure, cracha Goyle tout en attendant une approbation de l'arbitre.

\- Vous deux c'est le dernier avertissement ! Les prévint l'arbitre. Au prochain geste d'anti-jeu, vous serez expulsés du terrain.

Cormac pointa sa batte de façon menaçante dans la direction de son adversaire.

\- On en a pas fini toi et moi, je te le garanti.

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, Serpentard menait par 50 à 20 mais le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas été aperçu.

Volant à plus de 100 mètres de hauteur, Drago commençait sérieusement à se déshydrater face au soleil de plomb au dessus de sa tête. Il baissa en altitude, et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçu dans les gradins : Hermione. En cet instant, il pris conscience d'une chose absolument cruciale tandis qu'il observait son doux visage légèrement marqué par l'anxiété : il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

Et il se redonna du courage en se répétant sans cesse cette litanie dans sa tête : Je gagnerais pour toi Hermione, je gagnerais pour toi, je gagnerais pour toi...

Le monde devient flou à ses yeux, seul son visage restait ancré dans son esprit, une image parfaitement nette d'elle dans le tourbillon de couleurs du stade. Et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçu enfin : le vif d'or se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de lui, voletant tranquillement près des buts de son gardien. Il fonça dans la direction opposée, espérant entraîner Harry sur une fausse piste. Mais son adversaire n'était pas dupe, lui aussi avait repéré le vif d'or.

\- Et le match s'emballe enfin ! Cria Parvati dans son micro. Harry Potter se lance à la poursuite du vif d'or ! C'est à se demander ce que fait Malefoy.

Dans les travées du stade, Hermione se leva d'un bond et se pencha par la balustrade pour déceler le présence de l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

En plein cœur de la mêlée, la partie s'emballa également. Ron réalisa une parade spectaculaire sur un boulet de canon envoyé par Blaise, puis évita un cognard balancé par les batteurs de Serpentard. Dans le même temps, les Gryffondor marquèrent deux nouveaux buts et reprirent espoir.

Le match commençait à tourner en faveur des Rouge et Or pour la première fois depuis le coup d'envoi. Les Serpentard, qui avaient été excellents durant plus de deux heures étaient en train de lâcher les rênes, et cela s'illustrait parfaitement par leur gardien Craig Montague qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester dans le rythme avec son nez cassé.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un cognard mal renvoyé brisa cette fois-ci le poignet du malheureux gardien des Vert et Argent. Fort heureusement, Blaise se porta à son secours avant qu'il ne tombe de son balais, et se posa sur le sol avec lui avant de le laisser aux soins de l'infirmière qui était venue en urgence.

\- Oh Merlin quelle horreur ! Le gardien des Serpentard se voit obligé d'abandonner la partie, il a perdu connaissance ! Gémit Parvati tandis que tous les regards se portaient sur le jeune homme allongé dans la poussière 50 mètres plus bas. L'infirmière va essayer de le réanimé !

Déconcertés, les Serpentard firent pourtant preuve d'une belle solidarité en l'absence de gardien dans leurs cages, et se regroupèrent en bloc compact pour arrêter tous les tirs de souaffle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le score se porta pourtant à 60-50 en faveur de Gryffondor, mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à s'emparer du vif d'or.

Tous les regards qui jusque là s'étaient concentrés sur la bataille acharnée qui avait lieu au milieu de terrain, se portèrent sur la course-poursuite entre l'attrapeur et la petite balle dorée, car chacun savait que l'issu du match dépendrait de ce duel. Drago restait pourtant encore et toujours invisible.

Hermione se rongeait les ongles et ne tenait plus en place sur sa chaise, cherchant inlassablement le capitaine des Serpentard.

Tous les Gryffondor étaient debout désormais et encourageaient leur capitaine en criant à pleins poumons.

\- Drago Malefoy le voilà ! Hurla soudain Parvati dans son micro, déclenchant une véritable hystérie du côté des Serpentard.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête, arrêtant de poursuivre le vif d'or. En une fraction de seconde, il se rendit compte de son erreur monumentale : Drago ne se trouvait pas derrière, mais devant lui. Et devant lui se trouvait également le vif d'or. Il poursuivait la petite balle dorée depuis plus d'une heure, et son adversaire avait simplement attendu qu'il arrive à sa portée. Ce coup-là, on ne le lui avait jamais fait, et c'était bien normal car un coup aussi tordu ne pouvait venir que de Drago.

\- Les choses s'accélèrent ! Commenta Parvati. Ça devient irrespirable ! Les deux capitaines sont à la poursuite du vif d'or, mais c'est désormais Drago Malefoy qui a l'avantage ! Il a quelques secondes d'avance sur Harry !

Tout le stade était debout désormais, observant d'un œil fasciné cette lutte magnifique entre les deux meilleurs joueurs de leur époque, encrant à jamais dans les mémoires l'image d'un duel qui entrerait sans aucun doute dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

\- Et c'est pas fini ! S'écria une Parvati complètement hystérique. Gryffondor marque par l'intermédiaire de Dean Thomas ! Et ça fait 70 à 50 pour les lions.

Pendant que Drago et Harry étaient au coude-à-coude, Craig Montague revient sur le terrain, le nez et le poignet recouvert de bandages. En quelques instants, le match prit une amplitude rarement vue jusqu'alors sur un terrain de quidditch : Blaise marqua un nouveau but pour Serpentard, puis Dean pour Gryffondor quelques secondes plus tard, et Ron réalisa une deuxième parade d'anthologie en sortant du bout des doigts un tir décoché à 40 mètres de distance.

Dans la minute qui suivie, l'arbitre sortit son sifflet et expulsa Cormac, qui se rendait coupable d'une agression physique sur Goyle en le frappant avec sa batte. Non content de sortir du terrain, il envoya un dernier cognard de façon surpuissante dans la direction de Drago.

Le stade tout entier arrêta de respirer pour observer avec effroi la boule de plomb effectuer sa course supersonique à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une seconde avant l'impact, Drago sauta de son balais, mais Harry n'avait pas perçu la menace et le cognard le frappa en pleine tête.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le stade, qui regarda horrifié le Survivant tomber en chute libre puis heurter le sol dans un horrible craquement d'os brisés. Les larmes aux yeux, Ron descendit en piqué vers la terre ferme et jeta son balais au sol, avant de tomber dans la poussière et de serrer contre lui le corps inerte de son ami.

Drago tomba dans les gradins, en plein milieu des travées réservées aux Gryffondor. En voyant sa chute, Hermione poussa un cri strident au mépris des regards curieux qui se posèrent sur elle. La jeune femme bouscula tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage et se pencha sur le corps de Drago.

\- Le match est terminé ! S'écria soudainement Parvati. Serpentard remporte le match par 210 à 80 et donc par conséquent, la coupe de quidditch !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le corps de Drago, étendu dans les travées du stade mais visible de tous.

\- Drago tu m'entend ? Tu es conscient ? Drago je t'en prie répond-moi, le supplia Hermione d'une voix brisée par les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et à sa grande surprise un sourire illuminait son visage.

\- Regarde, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la paume de sa main, révélant le vif d'or. J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné pour toi Hermione. Rien que pour toi.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se redressa puis l'enlaça par la taille, serrant toujours le vif d'or dans sa paume.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant pour la première fois un véritable baiser d'amour. Et nulle force au monde n'aurait pu détacher son regard de cet amour interdit, de cette attirance impossible entre deux ennemis de toujours. Le silence assourdissant du stade n'avait d'égal que la magie simple et éternelle de ce baiser, qui en un instant avait renversé les montagnes et les cieux. Au bout d'un moment, Drago se défit de son étreinte et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

\- _Sonorus !_ Formula-t-il. J'aime Hermione Granger, et si quelqu'un à un souci avec ça, qu'il se présente devant moi ! Personne ?

Dans la tribune directoriale, Dumbledore se leva et se mis à applaudir, bientôt imité par tous les professeurs puis par les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Les Serpentard, mais surtout les Gryffondor étaient anéantis. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, tout le stade se fendit en applaudissements sous l'œil du couple enlacé. Mc Gonagall afficha un air extrêmement déçu lorsqu'elle vit Rogue s'emparer de la coupe de quidditch et l'offrir à Blaise. Le grand métis embrassa le trophée en or avant de le soulever en l'air sous les yeux émerveillés de l'équipe des Vert et Argent. Une musique de fanfare retentit tandis que les Serpentard hurlaient leur joie d'avoir vaincu les Gryffondor au terme d'un match qui entrait déjà dans la légende.

Dumbledore se pencha alors vers Rogue et lui confia :

\- Je crois qu'après avoir vu ça, on peut mourir tranquille.

 **.**

 **oOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOo**

 **.**

 **Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, de continuer à m'encourager, de me faire avancer, ça me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer cette histoire. Et ça, ce ne serait pas possible sans vous. Alors, j'exprime encore toute ma gratitude aux lecteurs. Passons à la suite.**

 **Quelles sont vos impressions ? Avez-vous repérer quelle est la référence de la dernière phrase ?**

 **J'ai une ultime question pour vous : Quel est le personnage que vous préférez dans cette histoire ? le personnage que vous détestez ?**

 **Dites-moi tout, je prendrais le temps de lire vos réponses.**

 **Profitez bien de ce chapitre, je ne risque pas d'en publier un nouveau avant un bon bout de temps. Peut-être un mois, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas. Mais faites-moi confiance, je reviendrais ( le plus tôt possible j'espère ).**

 **A bientôt**

 **Théodore Barney**


	25. La Tour d'Ivoire

**Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre. Excusez-moi d'avance pour la longueur, c'est seulement que j'avais dans l'idée de me faire pardonner après vous avoir fait attendre durant pas mal de temps.**

 **Je préfère donc tout vous livrer d'un seul bloc maintenant. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En piste maintenant ! Vous êtes prêts pour le décollage ? Attachez vos ceintures, il risque d'y avoir des turbulences. On se retrouve à la fin pour l'atterrissage. Bon Voyage !**

 **PS : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'une heure, ce chapitre fait 76 pages OpenOffice xD ( oui je sais, j'ai pété un câble magistral ).**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : La Tour d'Ivoire**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione et Drago quittèrent le stade bras dessus-bras dessous tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'empressait d'emmener Harry à l'infirmerie. À l'intérieur de l'enceinte, la fête avait déjà commencée chez les Serpentard, et elle promettait de durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

\- Tu va bien ? S'inquiéta Hermione en voyant qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

\- Je trouve que pour une chute de plusieurs mètres, je me suis bien rattrapé. Et puis ça valait largement de vivre ça pour faire ce qui à suivit.

\- C'était totalement irresponsable et immature de faire ça Drago ! S'exclama la belle brune. Devant toute l'école en plus...

\- C'était précisément le but recherché. Tu m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'ai peur du regard des autres n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien regarde Hermione : maintenant, le regard des autres je m'essuie dessus comme sur un vulgaire paillasson.

\- Parfois je me dit que tu es vraiment courageux pour un Serpentard.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Pendant le match je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, parce que je savais que même si tu soutenais ta maison, tu rêvais de me voir gagner. Et moi, je rêvais de voir le sourire radieux qui éclairerait ton visage en me voyant soulever la coupe.

\- Et bien voilà, c'est fait. Mais que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

\- Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on se comporte comme tous les couples normaux, c'est-à-dire s'afficher le plus possible en public...

\- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Il va falloir pourtant que tu acceptes l'idée que tu sors avec Drago Malefoy. Et dans l'imaginaire collectif, pour sortir avec Drago Malefoy cela signifie nécessairement qu'il faut être une fille extravertie.

\- Je ne peut pas.

\- Je t'apprendrais. Tu verras, dans quelques semaines tu deviendra une Drago Malefoy bis. Même Pansy ne pourra pas rivaliser avec toi. Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement débile, mais si tu montres aux gens ce qu'ils veulent voir, tu les mettra dans ta poche. Ce sera comme cela lorsque tu aura fini tes études à Poudlard : c'est la loi de la jungle qui prévaut sur toutes les autres. Alors, tu choisis : soit tu te laisses marcher dessus, soit c'est toi qui marche sur tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment vital pour ma survie que je joue les pimbêches immatures ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais te comporter comme tel. Tu vois Pansy ? Eh bien c'est le parfait exemple de ce vers quoi tu dois tendre. Tu dois devenir une séductrice, une femme fatale qui capte tous les regards. Tout le monde sera à tes pieds, et puis le monde se rendra compte que tu es déjà à Drago Malefoy.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je devienne comme toi ?

\- Seulement en apparence.

Ce faisant, ils étaient montés jusque dans leurs quartiers de préfets. Drago ouvrit une bouteille de scotch et se servi un verre avant d'en proposer un à Hermione.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne...

Le regard réfrigérant que lui jeta le beau blond la dissuada de continuer sur cette voie.

La main hésitante, elle s'empara du verre en cristal Waterford et le porta à ses lèvres, avalant d'une traite le liquide ambré qui s'y trouvait.

\- Ce soir est un soir de fête chérie, alors tu dois arrêter avec ses stupides conventions. Laisse-toi aller.

\- Ce ne sont pas des stupides conventions ! J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir m'alcooliser.

\- C'est aussi stupide que de dire que les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs aux Nés-moldus, ou bien qu'un Serpentard ne peut pas avoir de relation amoureuse avec un Gryffondor.

\- Si tu le dit, soupira-t-elle en s'affalant sur un pouf rembourré.

\- C'est toujours non pour la douche à deux ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Elle le fixa longuement de ses deux prunelles chocolat, réfléchissant avec soin à sa réponse.

\- J'ai un autre projet pour toi et moi ce soir.

Visiblement sa réponse avait eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'une lueur de désir s'alluma dans les yeux gris du roi des Serpentard.

\- J'ai hâte. À tout à l'heure mon petit rossignol.

Hermione resta donc seule avec ses pensées. Une nouvelle vie commençait désormais, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme Pansy, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à Drago. Même en apparence, elle ne voulait en aucun cas renier sa personnalité pour donner une image artificielle d'Hermione Granger.

De toute façon, cette nuit elle voulait sauter le pas avec Drago, donc ce qui devait arriver ensuite n'avait pour l'instant guère d'importance.

 **.**

Lorsque le couple arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, tous les regards sans exception se tournèrent vers eux. Drago vit même avec amusement que certains petits de première année se levaient de leur banc pour mieux l'apercevoir. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione pour lui donner du courage, puis l'emmena s'asseoir avec lui à la table des Serpentard, en plein milieu de laquelle trônait la coupe de quidditch.

Personne ne s'opposa à ce qu'Hermione puisse s'y asseoir, déjà parce que Drago défiait du regard quiconque oserait faire le moindre geste hostile à l'égard de celle qu'il chérissait, mais surtout parce qu'au fond, les Serpentard s'en fichaient car Drago était le héros du jour et c'était grâce à lui si leur maison avait remportée le trophée tant convoité.

À la table des Gryffondor en revanche, le moral était au plus bas. La blessure de Harry, la perte de la coupe et maintenant la « trahison » d'Hermione, tout cela avait rapidement conduit à un abattement général parfaitement illustré par le visage hagard de Ron.

Lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole, l'attention convergea vers lui, même si quelques indiscrets continuaient de dévisager Drago et Hermione.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Débuta le vieil homme d'un ton jovial. Quelle journée riche en émotions. Je doit vous avouer que les recruteurs ont été sincèrement bluffés par votre performance à tous, aussi bien chez les Serpentard que chez les Gryffondor. Je tient donc à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour avoir donner une image positive de l'école, mais mes plus sincères félicitations vont à Blaise Zabini ici présent, qui a sans aucun doute livré la plus belle performance d'un poursuiveur depuis bien des années.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit de toutes parts, tandis que Blaise se levait de la table des Serpentard pour recevoir sa médaille d'homme du match.

\- Tous mes compliments sont aussi destinés à Ronald Weasley ici présent, pour l'extraordinaire bravoure dont il a fait preuve en portant secours à un coéquipier en danger, et que je considère à titre personnel comme l'un des tous meilleurs gardiens que Gryffondor ait jamais connu.

Même les Serpentard se mirent à féliciter le rouquin lorsque celui-ci se leva pour recevoir sa récompense. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en le voyant aussi ému par de tels compliments.

\- Et pour finir, je ne peut que m'incliner respectueusement devant la performance mémorable livrée par les deux attrapeurs : Harry Potter qui est en ce moment à l'infirmerie, et qui par une circonstance malheureuse ( il fixa Cormac d'un œil entendu ) ne pu offrir la victoire à son équipe ; cependant, je tiens à ce que tout le monde dans cette salle se lève de son siège pour féliciter comme il se doit Drago Malefoy ici présent, qui n'a dédaigner aucun sacrifice pour faire gagner son équipe, et qui nous a rendu misérables en nous démontrant de la plus éclatante des manières que l'amour pouvait l'emporter sur les plus odieux des préjugés.

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent pour saluer l'incroyable culot du roi des Serpentard, qui se dirigea de son habituelle démarche nonchalante vers l'estrade où se trouvait le directeur.

\- Dans mes bras mon jeune ami, lui déclara Dumbledore en lui donnant une puissante étreinte.

Drago était très mal à l'aise, affichant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Que Dumbledore fasse une démonstration d'affection envers lui en public ne le rendait pas très serein.

Au bout d'un moment, il regagna sa place puis après un bref moment d'hésitation, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'une Hermione comblée.

Lui l'homme au cœur de pierre apparaissait aux yeux de tous sous un autre éclairage pour la première fois. Drago n'avait plus rien de la personne sans cœur que tout le monde croyait connaître.

\- En espérant que l'exemple de nos deux préfets-en-chef puissent vous inspirer pour mettre un terme aux rivalités entre maisons, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !

Le festin apparu alors sous les vivats des estomacs affamés.

 **.**

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur le château, les Serpentard se mirent à fêter comme il se devait leur victoire. Les cachots vibraient à cause du niveau sonore de la musique poussée au volume maximum ; la bièraubeurre et l'hydromel coulaient à flots ; des confettis multicolores, des serpentins lumineux, des pièces d'or de farfadet et des chapeaux pointus étaient jetés dans les airs. En un sens, la salle commune des Serpentard était totalement transformée.

Ce fut au milieu de ce décor surréaliste que Drago entraîna Hermione ( il est vrai, contre son gré ).

La densité d'étudiants présents dans cet étroit périmètre obligea la jeune femme à se coller littéralement contre Drago, ce dont il ne sembla pas se plaindre d'ailleurs.

Au milieu de la foule des fêtards, le beau blond repéra Théo Nott qui se faisait alpaguer par une nuée de femmes en chaleur sous l'œil désapprobateur de Goyle. Il vit aussi Tracey en train de se trémousser contre Blaise et Pansy qui s'improvisait barmaid en remplissant une multitude de verres à la louche.

Pour son cerveau déjà embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, le spectacle était grandiose et méritait de figurer dans...

Il ne pu pas finir de réfléchir à la question car il fut brusquement entraîné en-dehors de la salle commune. Les couloirs des cachots renvoyaient un son diffus de la fête, et ce fut assez apaisant pour son audition.

Il retrouva cependant rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il vit Hermione plantée devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une petite moue malicieuse sur la bordure des lèvres. Drago fut interloqué de voir cette lueur passionnelle et ardente au fond de ses prunelles sombres, car jamais il n'y avait vu une telle intensité de désir.

\- Je te veux, lui dit-elle.

Drago continua à la fixer bêtement, comme si elle lui parlait dans une langue inconnue.

\- Je te veux en moi.

Peut-être comprenait-il mal, peut-être que les octaves assourdissantes de la musique l'avait rendu temporairement sourd, mais en tout cas il ne pouvait feindre de ne rien saisir lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe du doigt pour l'inciter à la suivre hors des cachots.

Une boule de feu se forma au creux de son estomac, le rendant plus lucide que jamais.

Il la suivit jusque dans les quartiers des préfets, qui étaient plongés dans la pénombre à cette heure tardive.

Drago allait allumer une lumière pour y voir plus clair dans ce terrier de taupe, mais Hermione lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement.

\- Je ne veux pas de lumières. Je te veux toi, et seulement toi. Pas de musique, pas d'éclairage, pas d'alcool, juste toi.

Il lui emprisonna la taille et rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- De toute ton âme ?

\- De toute mon âme.

\- Je dois être sacrément fort pour être arrivé à te séduire à ce point-là.

\- C'est surtout que, quoi que tu en dise Drago, je t'aime pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur de toi, pas pour l'image que tu te donne ni pour ta fortune.

\- Et pour ma beauté alors ?

\- Je l'aime aussi, mais qui peut ne pas l'aimer ? Par contre tes défauts, aussi nombreux soient-ils, je les aime également sans exception.

\- Même le fait que je mente très souvent ?

\- Tu peux mentir autant que tu le souhaite Drago, mais ton corps lui, ne ment jamais.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, déclenchant une vague de chaleur dans son organisme. Elle parcourut la peau brûlante de sa nuque avec ses mains, fourrageant dans ses cheveux soyeux dont elle ne pouvait percevoir la couleur dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

\- Bien envoyé, souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle arrêta le baiser pour respirer à nouveau.

\- Simple piqûre de rappel, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Charmante piqûre alors. J'aimerais en recevoir une autre.

\- Le problème, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avec cette voix veloutée qui le rendait dingue, c'est que ça peut vite devenir addictif.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, puis entreprit de le débarrasser de sa cravate, qu'elle laissa ensuite tomber à terre.

\- Il fait chaud pour un mois de mai tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Sans doute, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe dans une de ses mains. C'est vrai que ta peau est chaude. Brûlante même. Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- La fièvre de l'amour, oui.

\- Il n'y a pas d'amour avec moi chérie. Je ne suis pas ta mère, avec moi pas de sentiments, je ne fait pas de cadeaux et je ne tiens pas non plus mes serments.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, poursuivit-elle en défaisant les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du beau blond.

\- Mais il y a tout de même une issue : j'ai la clé qui ouvre la porte du jardin des délices.

\- Et où se trouve-t-elle cette fameuse clé ? Questionna innocemment Hermione, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Tu le saura bien assez tôt.

Il termina ce qu'elle avait commencé, cassant sans remord le restant des boutons de sa chemise. Elle traça de fines arabesques sur son ventre chaud, et les soupirs rauques qu'il poussa l'encouragea à continuer dans cette voie.

\- Alors, tu l'a trouvée cette clé ? Toujours pas ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas pressée.

\- Eh bien moi, si.

Il la saisit par les hanches et la plaqua au mur le plus proche, heurtant brutalement un meuble au passage. La jeune femme poussa un puissant soupir de contentement lorsqu'il titilla sa gorge avec sa langue tout en lui saisissant les fesses pour la maintenir au-dessus du sol.

\- Oh Drago...

Il afficha un rictus carnassier sur sa figure, et il savait très bien qu'elle le voyait, même dans le noir.

\- Tu aimes ? Poursuivit-il en descendant sa langue jusqu'à sa clavicule découverte.

\- Mmh...continue...

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme pour l'obliger à se poster tout contre elle. Et en sentant sa fameuse clé durcie contre son ventre, elle constata qu'il n'était pas insensible au plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

\- Je te fait de l'effet à ce que je voit.

\- T'emballe pas trop princesse.

Il la débarrassa de ses souliers puis releva sa jupe le long de ses cuisses écartées, la faisant languir juste le temps qu'il fallait. Tandis qu'il passait une main sur une de ses cuisses galbées, il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Non, mais je suis impatiente que tu me le raconte. Je t'en prie mon cher Drago, explique-moi. Surprend-moi pendant que tu y est.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents devant son ton provocateur. Elle voulait le pousser à bout, et bien il allait la pousser à bout. Et comme il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, il était certain d'y parvenir.

\- Tout d'abord..., commença le blond d'une voix suave en défaisant un premier bouton du chemisier de la brune avec une lenteur excessive.

\- ...je vais te sortir de ta boîte, puis...

Il se mis à dégrafer le deuxième bouton avec cette même lenteur insupportable tout en continuant inlassablement d'aspirer avec force la peau de sa gorge renversée en arrière par l'extase.

\- ...Une fois cela fait, je te poserais dans un endroit chaud...

Il s'attarda plus encore sur le troisième bouton, et Hermione n'y tenant plus, baissa hâtivement son chemisier le long de ses épaules. En dépit de la pénombre, les yeux acérés de Drago distinguaient les traits faciaux de son visage, et ce qu'il y distingua le rendit radieux : elle le détestait car il la laissait dans la frustration. Tant pis pour toi, pensa-t-il. Je suis le pire des connards et je n'arrêterai pas mon petit manège tant que tu n'implorera pas ma clémence.

\- ...Quand j'en serais arrivé là, je réglerais la température...

Après avoir laissé un suçon brûlant dans son cou, il posa sa bouche sur la bretelle de son soutien-gorge et la saisit par les dents avant d'entamer une lente descente le long de son épaule, puis de son bras frissonnant.

\- ...Je rajouterais sur ta peau des arômes aux senteurs suaves, pour que tu ais bon goût...

Il agrémenta ce dernier mot en plaçant ses lèvres à la naissance des seins de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine délicate se soulever au rythme de sa respiration de plus en plus erratique. Tout en la maintenant contre le mur, il entreprit de déboucler sa propre ceinture et de se débarrasser de son pantalon d'uniforme.

\- ...Ensuite je mettrais le minuteur en marche...

Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, mais Hermione voulait plus, bien plus. Elle se trémoussa contre le corps droit comme un piquet de Drago, espérant obtenir satisfaction. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son organisme était transi par l'absence d'un plaisir qui tardait à venir. Mais bien évidemment avec lui il fallait que tout soit compliqué. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas ses règles, il pouvait y aller autant qu'il le voulait, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait cet imbécile ?

\- ...Au bout d'un certain temps, tu te mettra à bouillir...

Sans crier gare, il posa une main sur son entrejambe, ce qui la pris au dépourvu. Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que se soit, elle lâcha un gémissement rendu rauque par le désir lorsqu'il frotta sur le fin tissu en dentelle avec ses doigts.

Hermione se cambra contre le mur, sa poitrine se soulevant par saccades tandis que le blond l'embrasait à nouveau avec une vigueur incroyable. Une vague de chaleur afflua dans son bas-ventre et elle commença à perdre la raison lorsqu'il se mis à frotter son clitoris à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

\- ...Et alors, j'appuierais sur le bouton modérateur pour éviter de mettre le feu...

Il retira sa main de son entrecuisse aussi brusquement qu'elle y était venue, déclenchant une plainte non dissimulée chez Hermione. Non mais quel salaud ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était interdit ! Le livre du code et des lois magiques le stipulait forcément quelque part !

Elle se débarrassa de son chemisier pour être moins entravée dans ses mouvements, puis ce fut à elle de le surprendre de la plus délicieuse des manières. Elle empoigna son membre tendu à travers le tissu en coton de son caleçon, déclenchant un gigantesque frisson dans tout le corps du blond.

\- ...Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me brûler à cause de toi...

À qui la faute ? Eût envie de lui répliquer Hermione. À la place, elle raffermit sa poigne sur la virilité du jeune homme.

\- Continue tout de suite ce que tu étais en train de me faire ! S'écria-t-elle finalement.

\- Politesse ?

\- Rien à foutre.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas coopérer, elle plongea une main à l'intérieur de son boxer pour saisir sa virilité en chair et en os.

\- Voilà ce qui s'appelle tenir un homme par les couilles.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, ricana-t-il.

\- Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je te le donnerais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Était-il sincère là ? Lui riait-il à la face ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, et ce que tu veux aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Je souhaite te l'entendre dire.

\- Et voilà, il l'avait poussée à bout. Elle avait beau continuer à lui empoigner sa virilité, c'était lui qui maîtrisait à nouveau le jeu.

\- Parfait, grogna-t-elle. Tu veux une métaphore subtile Drago ? Fait sauter mon verrou avec ta clé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement compris le message. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

Elle pouvait deviner son sourire pervers à cent milles kilomètres à la ronde, mais elle était prête à tout pour satisfaire son bas-ventre en fusion.

\- Fait sauter mon verrou avec ta clé, répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

\- Mouais...j'ai pas trop saisit le sens exact.

\- Mais t'es un retardé mental ou quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

Il grimaça à cause de la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son sexe, le rendant plus proéminent de seconde en seconde.

\- Fait-sauter-mon-verrou-avec-ta-clé ! Articula-t-elle bien fort à ses oreilles tout en l'astiquant avec énergie. Ta clé pauvre idiot, c'est ce que je tiens dans ma main ! Et mon verrou c'est ce que tu touchait tout à l'heure !

\- Navré, mais ça n'est pas limpide dans mon esprit. Tu peux employer une phrase plus imagée ?

\- Drago par tous les saints, arrête ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

\- Retire ta main pour commencer.

Elle s'exécuta, descendant son boxer le long de ses cuisses au passage.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, dis-moi très précisément ce que tu attends de moi, et parole d'honneur de Malefoy, je m'exécute à tes volontés dans la nanoseconde qui suit.

\- Je vais te croire pour une fois, soupira-t-elle.

Elle trembla d'anticipation tout en s'humectant lentement les lèvres, puis prononça la phrase fatale.

\- Je te veux en moi Drago, alors tu va me faire le plaisir de me faire l'amour sur-le-champ.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, ça sort tout seul.

Si elle n'avait pas été plaquée contre un mur à pratiquement un mètre au-dessus du sol, elle lui aurait trancher la langue immédiatement. Mais bien évidemment, son énervement s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il reprit enfin sa tâche fastidieuse avec ses doigts. Il réussi au passage à la débarrasser définitivement de sa jupe, la rendant ainsi plus libre de ses mouvements.

\- Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Après m'être ébouillanté à cause de toi, j'attendrais que le minuteur sonne...

Il frotta de plus en plus vite son petit bouton de chair gonflé par le désir, lui faisant pousser des soupirs plus langoureux au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait la danse de ses doigts autour de son intimité. Son corps tendu vers l'avant réclamait toujours plus, jamais rassasié par les caresses qu'il lui offrait. Au bout d'une période qui lui parût interminable, il daigna enfin descendre sa culotte le long de ses cuisses avant de reprendre sa tâche avec la même dextérité.

\- ...Et une fois que la cuisson sera finie, quand tu seras à point...

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et passa sa bouche sur le pourtour de ses seins, savourant chacune des secondes où il embrassait, suçait, mordillait sa peau tendre tout en se délectant des soubresauts incontrôlables qu'il faisait subir au corps de la jeune femme.

Arc-boutée contre son grand torse musculeux, Hermione lâchait à présent des petits couinements aiguës, cherchant désespérément une prise où s'accrocher. Tantôt elle empoignait les cheveux du blond, tantôt elle passait ses mains autour de sa nuque, tantôt elle lui saisissait les bras.

\- ...Je te sortirais de la casserole, puis je te servirais sur un plateau d'argent...

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau, et elle poussa un gémissement dans sa bouche lorsqu'il transforma son corps en guimauve d'un claquement de doigts bien senti.

Elle sentait les vagues de plaisir qui affluaient dans son bas-ventre, la faisant onduler du bassin pour en recevoir davantage. Et cette fois-ci, Drago semblait bien disposé à ne pas s'arrêter en cours de route. Lorsqu'elle eu un ultime spasme, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses fesses, et elle su qu'il avait atteint le but recherché.

\- ...Je goûterais d'abord à la sauce pour me faire une idée du repas...

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, puis après avoir poussé un soupir de satisfaction, il agrippa à nouveau ses hanches tout en respirant inlassablement la délicieuse odeur vanillée que dégageait ses cheveux.

\- ...Et puis au final, après avoir été mis en appétit, que ferais-je de toi Hermione ? Tu le sais ?

\- Aucune idée, bredouilla-t-elle, n'étant pas encore remise de l'intense plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré peu de temps auparavant.

Drago étouffa un ricanement dans les ténèbres, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui vaudrait une avalanche de reproches plus tard, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas préparé un aussi beau banquet pour le laisse refroidir, alors à quoi bon spéculer là-dessus ?

\- Une fois que tu seras parfaitement croustillante...

Il laissa planer le suspense durant trois petites secondes, le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui allait arriver.

\- ...Je te dévorerais.

Le cri de la jeune femme se répercuta en écho sur les murs lorsqu'il ne fit plus qu'un avec elle, fondant comme un faucon sur sa proie. Elle planta brutalement ses ongles dans son dos, faisant remonter des spasmes le long de l'épiderme du blond. Il serra les dents, faisant abstraction de la douleur pour se consacrer pleinement à elle.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander mon accord, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est pas très galant de faire ça...

\- Je sais. Mais tu m'a dit que tu me voulais, donc j'ai obéit à ton caprice...

\- Oui je te veux.

Drago esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres. Comment diable sa voix pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui ? Comment pouvait-elle sentir aussi bon ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? Elle était bien plus précieuse qu'un trésor, car contrairement à un trésor aussi cher soit-il, elle n'avait pas de prix. Mais surtout, il savait que contrairement au trésor, il ne pourrait jamais la posséder pleinement et entièrement. Il aurait beau faire tous les efforts pour la posséder physiquement, il ne pourrait jamais s'accaparer ses pensées, ni son âme, ni son cœur. Et c'était ça qui faisait qu'elle était le plus précieux joyau au monde.

\- Répète-le, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je te veux.

Il accéléra la cadence, la faisant longuement gémir dans son oreille.

\- Dis-le moi encore.

\- Je te veux...

Ses coups de reins devinrent saccadés et ses halètements se firent plus prononcés, alors qu'il tentait sans grand succès de garder le minimum de raison qu'il lui restait.

\- Encore.

\- Je te veux...je te veux...je te veux Drago...

Jamais son cœur n'avait autant tambouriné dans sa poitrine à la simple entente de son prénom dans la bouche d'une femme. Et cela acheva de lui faire totalement perdre les commandes. Les commandes de quoi de toute façon ? Il n'y avait plus ni de temps, ni de terre, ni d'espace, il n'y avait que lui et ce robuste petit brin de femme qui psalmodiait son prénom comme une litanie entre deux glapissements aiguës.

\- Je te veux Drago...Drago...Je te veux en moi...en moi...en moi Drago...Drago...DRAGO !

Tu t'es trompée Hermione, pensa-t-il. La clé c'est toi ; et le verrou, c'est mon cœur. Ce verrou froid et dur comme le marbre, encore neuf mais usé par les épreuves, étranger à l'ouverture, hermétiquement clos, c'est ce verrou-là que tu as réussie à faire sauter. La belle clé finement ciselée et chauffée par la pression de tes doigts est entrée dans la serrure, mais ô miracle elle ne s'y est pas brisée comme toutes celles qui étaient passées par là avant elle. Et cette belle clé a fait fondre la glace en réchauffant le marbre, elle a ouvert ce qui était fermé, elle a fait disparaître les traces d'usure, et elle a fini par ouvrir la porte. Ma porte. Celle où désormais ton nom est gravé aux côtés du mien, et où il restera gravé autant de temps que tu m'aimera encore.

\- Moi aussi je te veux Hermione, lâcha-t-il dans un râle.

Lorsqu'ils furent redescendus sur Terre, ce fut comme si les couleurs qui les entouraient avaient changées. À la place des ténèbres opaques dans lesquels ils étaient plongés, ils percevaient des flash lumineux, des étoiles dansants devant leurs yeux.

Drago la serra encore contre lui durant quelques instants, prenant le temps de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il se décida à la lâcher tout à fait pour la laisser respirer.

Hermione tituba en retombant sur ses deux jambes, ayant perdu temporairement le sens de l'équilibre après être restée très longtemps en apesanteur au-dessus du sol.

\- J'ai sommeil, dit-elle.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il. Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit si tu veux bien.

\- Permission accordée, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Il la pris dans ses bras sans le moindre effort, puis la déposa en douceur sur les draps fraîchement lavés de son lit à baldaquin, avant de s'effondrer à côté d'elle.

\- Fait de beaux rêves mon petit rossignol.

\- Chaque moment passé avec toi est déjà un instant de rêve pour moi.

\- Ça me touche.

\- J'espère bien, dit-elle en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Elle pouvait entendre les battements apaisés de son cœur, elle pouvait le sentir sous la peau, ce cœur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable d'autre chose que d'éprouver de la haine. Pourtant elle en avait la preuve ultime en cet instant : il battait pour elle.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en déposant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **.**

Hermione se réveilla en sentant la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, entrouvrant un œil encore ensommeillé. La chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi baignait dans la chaleur apaisante de l'aube. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, enfouissant son visage sous les couvertures pour échapper à la lumière aveuglante. Étendue à ses côtés, la grande carcasse de Drago lui servait en partie d'oreiller, et le fait qu'elle gesticule dans tous les sens en s'étirant le fit légèrement remuer dans son sommeil. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione consentit enfin à se lever afin de faire sa toilette matinale, lorsqu'elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle était entièrement nue. Ou plutôt qu'ils étaient entièrement dévêtus, elle et Drago.

Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente affluèrent alors à sa mémoire, et un sourire étira délicatement ses lèvres. Oh Merlin, ils avaient fait l'amour, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Mais il fallait avouer aussi que ça valait le coup d'avoir attendu, la délivrance n'en était que plus belle.

Une fois qu'elle eu terminée sa toilette matinale, elle constata que le paresseux qui lui servait de copain était encore au pays des rêves. Elle se mordit la lèvre en contemplant son visage angélique, presque enfantin, et ne résista pas à lui donner un léger baiser.

\- Si ça peut te réveiller...

Le nez du beau blond frémit, et elle devina sans peine que c'était à cause du parfum qu'elle venait de mettre. Alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux clos, il tenta de lui saisir les hanches mais elle se substitua à son emprise avec malice. Drago poussa un grognement de mécontentement et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller sous l'œil amusé de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi chéri, mais moi j'ai faim donc je vais te laisser.

Il grogna de plus belle, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient vaguement à « reste ici ou tu auras affaire à moi ». Sourde à ses vaines menaces, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le salon des préfets. Une expression stupéfaite mi-amusée, mi-choquée se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'elle y vit des preuves accablantes de leurs ébats de la nuit précédente :

La cravate de Drago était pendue à un lustre, sa chemise et son pantalon étaient jetés négligemment sur un sofa, et son boxer traînait au pied d'une tapisserie. La jeune femme rougit légèrement en découvrant que ses propres vêtements étaient mélangés à ceux du beau blond : son chemisier à moitié défait se trouvait aux côtés de la cravate, sa jupe et son soutien-gorge traînaient avec négligence aux côtés de la chemise et du pantalon d'uniforme masculin tandis que sa culotte délicate en dentelle reposait sur le sous-vêtement masculin de son homologue aux cheveux blonds.

Et tout ça sans compter les boutons de chemise éparpillés dans la pièces, la montre de Drago qui traînait par ci, ses boucles d'oreille par là, les meubles retournés, les tapis froissés, les coussins éventrés...

\- Il faudra vraiment que je pense à faire du rangement, soupira Hermione. Je ne me savais même pas capable de faire autant de bazar en une seule nuit.

La jeune femme décida de ne pas faire plus de cas de cela, et descendit petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Désormais une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle, comme pour Drago d'ailleurs. Leur liaison avait été rendue publique la veille, maintenant elle devait l'assumer sans flancher une seule seconde.

Durant le reste de la journée, tous les étudiants qu'elle croisa la regardèrent de différentes manières. La plupart des garçons, surtout ceux de Gryffondor la toisait avec amertume, parfois même avec dépit. Ceux de Serpentard notamment, la regardait avec scepticisme, cherchant sans doute à deviner ce que Drago pouvait bien lui trouver.

Quant aux filles, les sentiments étaient nettement partagés. Celles de Serpentard la fixait avec dédain, parfois avec dégoût ou rage. Chez les trois autres maisons, mais surtout à Gryffondor, il y avait un mélange d'admiration, d'étonnement ou d'incompréhension qui ressortait. Les deux grandes commères, Padma et Parvati Patil n'arrêtèrent pas de débattre durant toute la journée sur les théories les plus farfelues sur le comment du pourquoi, au grand dam de Lavande, choquée de n'avoir pas pu découvrir l'existence de ce couple plus tôt.

En fin de journée, Hermione décida de se rendre au chevet de Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles. À son grand étonnement, Drago choisit de l'accompagner. Ils se rendirent donc tous les deux à l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh les dirigea vers le lit où le capitaine des Gryffondor reposait.

\- Il est vraiment dans un sale état, constata Drago en regardant le corps de Harry recouvert de bandages et de plâtres des orteils au sommet du crâne. On connaît l'étendue des dégâts ?

\- Ais-je vraiment besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Soupira l'infirmière. Après une chute de 50 mètres, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant. Heureusement, son balais lui a sauver la vie.

\- Son balais ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Oui, son balais à amortit le choc lorsqu'il a toucher le sol. Une chance également qu'il y ait eu du gazon pour limiter les dommages corporels.

\- Et où est-il son balais ?

\- Voici ce qu'il en reste, déclara l'infirmière en leur montrant des bouts de bois brisés en nombreux morceaux.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, grimaça Drago. Les Eclairs de Feu sont les meilleurs balais de compétition, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à m'en procurer un.

\- Mais il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Hermione, ne se préoccupant plus du balais.

\- Oui je n'en doute pas. J'ai déjà passée une bonne partie de ma nuit à lui appliquer des onguents divers pour soigner les plaies et à lui donner des potions calmantes pour atténuer la douleur.

\- Ce que je veut dire, c'est : va-t-il se réveiller bientôt ?

\- Je suis vraiment navrée mademoiselle Granger, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'il reste inconscient durant plusieurs jours. Le choc à été extrêmement rude, le cognard ne l'a pas loupé. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le seul blessé, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton Craig Montague qui dormait dans un lit voisin avec un bandage autour du poignet et un autre sur le nez.

\- Mais quel est l'étendue des dégâts ? Se borna à répéter Drago. Il faut que l'on sache s'il va vraiment mal ou non.

\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe du bien-être de Harry ? Le questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi ? Je m'en fiche. C'est pour Blaise que je le demande, vu qu'il apprécie fortement Potter ( je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ).

Mme Pomfresh attendit patiemment qu'ils se tournent à nouveau vers elle, puis elle leur expliqua les détails des blessures.

\- Le choc avec le cognard a déclenché une fêlure du crâne, fêlure aggravée par sa chute. Je crains un traumatisme crânien pour ce jeune homme. La chute lui a aussi causée de multiples blessures osseuses : cinq côtes cassées, une torsion de la cheville droite, cassure du bras gauche, double fracture tibia-péroné, éclatement de la rotule, fracture au niveau du bassin, déchirure des ligaments croisés du genou gauche, fracture du métatarse, double luxation des deux épaules. Voilà, le compte est bon je crois.

Hermione étouffa un cri dans ses mains, absolument catastrophée. Même Drago tira une grimace de dégoût.

\- Et encore, le pire a été évité. La colonne vertébrale et les omoplates n'ont rien. Les os de la mâchoire n'ont pas non plus été touchés, et les poumons n'ont pas été perforés par une des côtes.

\- Si ça avait été un moldu, il serait mort à coup sûr, dit Drago.

\- Mais la magie ne nous sauve pas de tout monsieur Malefoy. Elle limite les dégâts mais elle n'immunise pas contre tous les chocs.

Drago acquiesça, puis lui et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie, conscients désormais de l'état de Harry. C'était clair, avec des blessures pareilles il ne risquait pas de reprendre connaissance avant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est une semaine. Et dire que les épreuves d'ASPIC arrivaient dans si peu de temps...

 **.**

Les jours suivants, les cours furent exclusivement orientés vers des révisions collectives en vu de peaufiner les derniers détails pour les examens de fin d'année. Drago arrivait à rassurer en partie Hermione, qui était de plus en plus rongée par le stress, en lui accordant des petites séances de détente le soir après ses révisions, que ce soit en lui accordant une douche à deux ou en lui offrant une partie de jambes en l'air en toute impunité.

La plupart des Serpentard n'étaient toujours pas redescendus de leur nuage, ne cessant de contempler la coupe de quidditch qui trônait en évidence dans le bureau de Rogue. Il fallait pourtant passer à autre chose désormais, la saison de quidditch était finie, maintenant il y avait les examens en ligne de mire.

Le dernier jour du mois de mai, les étudiants découvrirent enfin les dates et horaires des épreuves qui s'étaleraient durant plus de deux semaines en juin. Une immense fiche avait été placardée sur les portes de la Grande Salle, et personne ne pouvait la manquer en allant manger. Elle se présentait comme ceci :

 _Examens d'ASPIC_

 _( à l'intention de tous les septième année )_

 _Tous les candidats seront priés de copier cette annonce à l'aide du sortilège Exemplum, sans quoi il leur sera impossible de connaître leur emploi du temps spécifique._

 _Rappel : Les manchettes copieuses, les rapeltouts, les plumes à réponse intégrées et les encres auto correctrices sont strictement proscrits du lieu d'examen. Quiconque sera retrouver avec un de ses objets sur lui sera aussitôt exclu pour le restant des épreuves, et son cas pourra même faire l'objet d'un renvoi de l'école._

 _On rappellera à tous les candidats de se munir du matériel nécessaire pour la partie pratique de certaines épreuves. L'apport d'un chaudron est notamment obligatoire pour l'épreuve pratique de potions._

 _Mercredi 6 juin à 8h00_

 _Métamorphose Théorique. Durée : 4h00_

 _Jeudi 7 juin à 8h00_

 _Potions Théoriques. Durée : 4h00_

 _Vendredi 8 juin à 9h00 / à 14h00_

 _Potions Pratiques. Durée : 2h00 / Métamorphose Pratique. Durée : 2h00_

 _Lundi 11 juin à 8h00_

 _Histoire de la Magie. Durée : 4h00_

 _Mardi 12 juin à 9h00 / à 14h00_

 _Sortilèges Pratiques. Durée : 2h00 / Sortilèges Théoriques. Durée : 3h00_

 _Mercredi 13 juin à 8h00 / à 13h00_

 _Astronomie Théorique. Durée : 3h00 / Astronomie Pratique. Durée : 2h00_

 _Jeudi 14 juin à 8h00_

 _Arithmancie. Durée : 3h00_

 _Vendredi 15 juin à 8h00_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal. Durée : 4h00_

 _Lundi 18 juin à 9h00 / à 14h00_

 _étude des moldus. Durée : 3h00 / Soins aux créatures magiques. Durée : 2h00_

 _Mardi 19 juin à 8h00 / à 13h00_

 _Botanique Théorique. Durée : 3h00 / Botanique Pratique. Durée : 2h00_

 _Mercredi 20 juin à 8h00_

 _étude des Runes anciennes. Durée : 3h00_

 _Jeudi 21 juin à 13h00_

 _Divination. Durée : 3h00_

\- Eh bien nous voilà fixés maintenant, argua Neville en lisant l'affiche placardée.

\- Vous vous rendez compte, c'est dans moins d'une semaine que ça commence ! S'exclama Parvati.

\- Toi tu n'a pas trop réviser, se moqua Seamus. Relax, c'est pas si dur que ça en à l'air.

\- Il n'empêche qu'ont va en baver pendant deux semaines, soupira Dean. Et dire que ma petite amie n'a rien cette année...

\- Tu veux parler de Ginny ? Questionna Ron d'un ton légèrement agressif. Fait attention à la manière dont tu parles de ma sœur, je pourrais t'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière droite.

\- Non merci Ron, ça ira. Je me suis déjà ouverte la gauche, d'ailleurs j'espère que ça sera guéri à temps avant les examens.

Le petit groupe des Gryffondor de septième année finit par entrer dans le réfectoire, l'esprit accaparé par les ASPIC.

\- Dis-moi Parvati, tu ne saurais pas par hasard pourquoi Lavande est...comment dire ? Absente ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus la voir, déclara Seamus.

\- Je t'avoue qu'on ne se parle plus trop depuis quelques semaines. J'allais d'ailleurs te poser la même question à propos de Cormac. Je crois que je vais rompre avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi.

Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ron se consultèrent du regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- De toute manière on ne lui parle jamais, embraya Ron avec une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. Tu devrais le quitter Parvati, c'est quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Comment peut-tu affirmer des choses pareilles ?

\- Alors tu ne sait pas ? Fit-il en grinçant des dents. Il a trompé Hermione pour coucher avec toi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ai rien dit. Heureusement j'ai déjà réglé son compte à ce petit con prétentieux.

\- C'est aussi à cause de lui qu'on a perdu le match ! Ajouta Dean. C'est lui qui a envoyé le cognard sur Harry. Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, mais alors là, c'était la crotte de trop sur le tas de bouse !

\- Parce que tu connais quelqu'un qui l'aime ? Questionna Ron en riant jaune. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'Hermione a pu trouver à un tel déchet. Même Vincent Crabbe vaut mieux que ce type si tu veux mon avis.

Après le déjeuner, Ron alla à l'infirmerie prendre lui aussi des nouvelles de Harry. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y découvrant Pansy à son chevet. Le rouquin resta planter à l'entrée de la pièce, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Lorsque la reine des Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui, sa gêne s'accrut d'autant plus, et il se décida finalement à s'approcher du lit du blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- La même chose que toi.

\- Tu es...je veut dire...une proche...de...enfin tu m'a compris...

Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueur en le voyant bégayer et rougir en même temps, attitude typiquement ronaldesque lorsqu'il engageait une conversation avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Ce que je veut dire c'est que...enfin bon...tu vois...tu es une...

\- Je suis quoi ?

\- Non mais...il n'y a rien de méchant...c'est juste que...

\- C'est parce que je suis une Serpentard ?

\- Oui voilà, c'est ça.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cela n'empêche pas le fait que je trouve Harry très sympathique. Tu devrais un peu revoir tes jugements de valeur Weasley.

\- J'ai un prénom moi aussi tu sais...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le corps de Harry se mouvoir légèrement, puis ses paupières bouger.

\- Oh il se réveille ! Il reprend connaissance ! S'écria Pansy. Cours avertir les autres, vite !

Ron détala comme une fusée, enhardi par la bonne nouvelle.

Mme Pomfresh arriva au pas de course, une besace surchargée de fioles et d'onguents à l'épaule. Lorsque le brun à lunettes ouvrit un œil, Pansy ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tout va bien monsieur Potter, vous êtes à l'infirmerie, le rassura Mme Pomfresh en voyant les pupilles du jeune homme s'agiter dans leurs orbites.

Malgré son regard vitreux, il semblait avoir conserver toutes ses facultés mentales, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Harry c'est moi, lui murmura Pansy. Tout va bien, je suis là.

\- Qui à gagner ? parvient-il à articuler en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre, sachant que cela lui baisserait peut-être le moral, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait sans doute la réponse.

\- Gryffondor a perdu n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, tout le stade a bien cru assister à ton trépas. J'étais morte de trouille.

\- J'espère que tu es quand même aller faire la fête. Il c'est passé combien de temps au juste ?

\- Tu as été inconscient pendant cinq jours.

Pansy resta à son chevet durant quelques temps, tandis que l'infirmière faisait des aller et retour pour lui administrer régulièrement des antidotes à base de plantes magiques qui avaient la vertu de reconstituer rapidement la moelle épinière.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron revient accompagné de Hermione, Blaise et Drago.

\- Ne faites pas trop de bruit, il a besoin de repos, les prévient sévèrement l'infirmière.

Tout le monde se pencha au chevet du blessé, lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort, sauf Drago qui restait un peu en retrait.

\- Malefoy...viens par ici, articula difficilement Harry.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

\- Félicitations pour la coupe. C'était à quitte ou double, bravo à toi.

\- On peut oublier ça tu veux bien ? Tu t'es très bien battu Potter et tu as perdu dignement.

\- Au moins je n'ai pas eu à subir le spectacle répugnant de voir Serpentard soulever le trophée.

\- Oui, tu aurais fait un infarctus, ricana le beau blond. Aller, on va te laisser Potter. Bon rétablissement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie dans le sillage de Drago, mais Harry saisit la main de Pansy avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- Reste...

\- Il faut que tu te repose Harry, déclara la brune sur un ton embarrassé.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était en train de s'assoupir, sans doute à cause des antidotes qu'il avait pris. Pansy l'observa quelques instants, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Que devait-elle faire ? Aller Pansy ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'hésiter ! Tu es une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, lance-toi bon sang ! Se sermonna-t-elle.

Les doigts du bras valide de Harry toujours entrelacés aux siens, elle choisit de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes du jeune homme.

\- Rétablie-toi vite, lui dit-elle en substance avec un regard attendrit avant de quitter la pièce avec l'air satisfait du devoir accompli.

 **.**

La nouvelle du réveil de Harry fut reçue avec un immense soulagement par tous les Gryffondor, qui avaient pendant un temps craint le pire pour leur capitaine. L'ambiance lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle fut donc nettement plus joyeuse que les jours précédents.

\- J'espère qu'il pourra passer les ASPIC, s'angoissa Hermione.

\- Au pire, il restera ici un an de plus pour les repasser l'année prochaine, lui répondit Drago.

\- Ce serait dommage.

\- Vous savez ce qui serait dommage mademoiselle Granger ? Que se soit moi qui reste ici un an de plus.

\- Arrête de prendre ce ton aristocratique, je déteste ça.

\- Oh c'est bon, on ne va pas en faire des choux gras. Tiens d'ailleurs pendant qu'on y est : tu ne voudrais pas me donner un coup de main pendant les épreuves ?

\- Je rêve ou tu me demande de tricher pendant l'examen ? Tu m'a prise pour qui Drago ?

\- S'il te plaît, juste pour une épreuve ! C'est en métamorphose, j'ai vraiment un niveau insipide dans cette matière.

\- C'est non ! Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me faire renvoyer.

\- Hermione ?

Il avait prononcé son prénom avec cette voix suave qui la faisait frémir chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Il promena sa bouche dans son cou tout en lui enserrant la taille avec ses mains, se délectant des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

\- Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant. Mon avis est catégorique, c'est non.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé.

\- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande de faire ? Cela va à l'encontre de tous mes principes. Tu n'a qu'à te débrouiller toi-même : prend un rapeltout, au risque de te faire attraper. Dans tous les cas, je ne veut pas être mêlée à une quelconque fraude, qu'elle vienne de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pff tu parles, je suis certain que si ça avait été Potter ou Weasley, tu aurais été aux petits oignons avec eux.

\- Comment peut-tu dire ça ? S'esclaffa-t-elle. Je ne fait de faveurs à personne, je ne travaille que pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerait, dit-il en se levant de table et en se dirigeant vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Reviens ici !

Il ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. La préfète se leva donc et couru à sa suite pour le rattraper.

\- Drago tu es le plus exaspérant, le plus irascible et le plus borné des hommes que je connaisse, mais malgré tout je suis très attachée à toi. Si je ne veut pas t'aider dans ton projet, c'est pour ton bien. Frauder ne te mènera à rien et ne te rapportera aucun mérite, je serais la première à te le dire. Et par pitié, ne met pas notre relation et ton projet de fraude dans le même panier. Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que tu me fasse un chantage du type : « je te quitte si tu ne veut pas faire ce que je te demande ».

\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment Hermione, tu aurais dit oui sans hésiter.

\- Très bien, si je te dit oui, là maintenant, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passera que j'aurais la preuve que tu m'aime.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça pour te prouver que je t'aime Drago.

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa au milieu des grands escaliers, au mépris des cris de protestation des tableaux magiques accrochés aux murs.

\- Excellente réponse Hermione, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille une fois qu'elle eu mis fin au baiser. Tout ça n'était qu'une blague.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire, dit-il en riant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le frapper, ses yeux le scrutant avec minutie pour voir s'il disait vrai.

\- Tu me mène en bateau depuis tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'a jamais eu l'intention de frauder ?

\- C'était un simple test pour savoir quelle réaction tu aurais. Hermione renoncerait-elle à ses principes ? À tout son bon sens ? Serait-elle prête à accorder une petite faveur à son Serpentard préféré ? Eh bien non, tu as réagit exactement comme je l'attendait.

\- Précise, grogna-t-elle, ulcérée d'avoir été bernée de la sorte.

\- Tu ne cède pas à ce qui est néfaste, même sous la pression, tu veux toujours avoir bonne conscience, et surtout tu tiens à tes principes et à tes valeurs d'honnêteté et d'humilité. C'est très brave de ta part.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis à Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de maison Hermione. Tu es une des très rares personnes à arriver à me résister et à me tenir tête, et je trouve ça admirable. Pendant très longtemps j'ai dénigré ton intelligence, te rabaissant à un vulgaire rat de bibliothèque, mais je me rend compte que tu es vraiment une femme formidable. Tu gardes en permanence ta lucidité, et tu ne cède pas aux sirènes de la tentation. Je peut t'assurer que n'importe qu'elle autre fille à Poudlard aurait renier tous ses principes par amour pour moi, mais toi non.

\- Si elles renient leurs principes c'est qu'elles ne t'aiment pas réellement car l'amour, le vrai, n'a besoin d'aucunes preuves pour être partagé. Renier ses valeurs, c'est renier qui on est. Et on aime quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ce qu'il fait semblant d'être pour faire plaisir à l'autre.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me bluffer.

\- Je ne fait qu'être logique Drago. Dans la vie il faut savoir être égoïste quand la circonstance l'impose, même vis-à-vis de ceux qu'on aime. Et puis surtout, lorsque l'un ne voit pas où est son erreur, c'est à l'autre de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, pas de tomber avec lui dans l'aveuglement le plus total.

\- Le problème est donc résolu, tu m'aime vraiment.

\- En aurais-tu douté ?

\- Aucune femme ne m'a jamais aimé pour ce que j'étais, hormis ma mère évidemment. Ça fait bizarre que tu sois la première, et je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire.

\- Et bien soit rassuré dans ce cas, mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères.

 **.**

Quel adjectif aurait-il pu qualifier Hermione à mesure que la date du premier jour d'examen se rapprochait inexorablement ? La jeune femme se le demandait elle-même. Ressentait-elle de l'anxiété ? De la peur ? De l'excitation ? De la panique ? Du désarroi ? Du doute ? Sûrement pas de l'indifférence en tout cas.

De toute manière, en dépit de ses facultés intellectuelles hors-normes ( dont elle était parfaitement consciente ), Hermione avait toujours été stressée à l'approche d'une évaluation de ses connaissances. Elle se souvenait très bien qu'elle était dans le même état deux ans plus tôt lors des BUSE. Si elle était dans cet état, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle doutait de ses compétences. Ce dont elle doutait c'était comme le lui avait si bien dit Drago, de sa capacité à maîtriser ses peurs. Car elle avait affreusement peur d'une chose, une chose qui ne pouvait que difficilement se combattre : l'échec.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle réussirait, elle savait qu'il existait toujours des impondérables. La réussite à un examen n'était jamais garantie, même pour les meilleurs. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, Hermione avait vu un reportage sur la télévision de ses parents qui relatait l'horrible malaise qu'avait fait une jeune fille durant une épreuve du A-Level ( l'équivalent des ASPIC chez les moldus ).

Cela l'avait longtemps marquée, et aujourd'hui encore elle s'en souvenait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle enviait Drago, qui prenait l'arrivée des ASPIC avec un détachement peu compréhensible de son point de vue. Au moins, lui il semblait la comprendre et il tentait de la rassurer.

Elle était perdue dans ce type de pensées une poignée de jours avant le début de l'épreuve, assise sur un canapé du salon des préfets.

\- Tu veux un rafraîchissement ? Lui proposa Drago en arrivant dans la pièce, un verre de whisky pur malt dans une main et un havane dans l'autre.

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

\- Je te sers un scotch. Tu prendras des glaçons ?

\- Oui.

\- Quelle chaleur pas vrai ? Tu imagines la température qu'il doit faire à Londres ? Il fait combien ici, 77 ° F ? dit-il en lui tendant son verre.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

Elle bu avec délectation une petite gorgée du liquide ambré, l'esprit à milles lieus des examens. La magie Drago opérait à nouveau. Chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec lui, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à eux deux. Malheureusement à cause des révisions, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais c'était toujours ça de prit lorsque cela advenait.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, mais maintenant ça tombe sous le sens : que veux-tu faire après Poudlard ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Aller Hermione ne fait pas l'ignorante, une fille ambitieuse comme toi doit bien avoir de hauts et nobles projets.

\- Pour l'instant je suis un peu plus terre-à-terre. L'avenir lointain ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai envie de profiter des dernières semaines qu'il me reste à vivre ici.

\- Tu en parle comme si c'était ta maison.

\- Poudlard est un petit peu notre maison à tous. Je n'oublierai jamais les merveilleux moments que j'ai passée dans ce château.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de merveilleux moments, Mc Gonagall m'a informé qu'il y aurait un bal après les examens.

\- Un bal ?

\- Oui, le bal de fin d'année. Il en font un de manière aléatoire tous les quatre ou cinq ans. Et cette année, nous les préfets-en-chef nous serons de corvée pou installer les décorations et tout le tintouin. Enfin pour toi ce n'est pas une corvée je suppose.

\- Mais c'est superbe ça un bal ! Comme celui du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

\- Peut-être, déclara Drago en esquissant un sourire. Ce sera sans doute moins folklorique et un peu plus branché, mais je pense que ce sera dans la même veine.

\- Ce sera un magnifique événement j'en suis persuadée. J'espère que je ne vais pas être trop émue lors des derniers adieux. Tu n'es pas déjà nostalgique toi ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Certes c'était des années plutôt cool, mais rien de bien mémorable ne m'est arrivé. À part bien sûr ma relation avec ma chère homologue féminine.

Tout en parlant, il enroula une boucle de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, jouant quelques instants avec avant de la lâcher pour en saisir une autre. Il répéta son petit manège sans cesser de fixer Hermione avec douceur, l'obligeant à capter son regard.

\- Tant d'années gâchées, gaspillées à se faire la guerre à outrance, à se haïr plus que tout, à se maudire et à se cracher l'un sur l'autre, et si peu de temps passé à t'aimer...

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, lui souffla-t-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Mais c'est déjà la fin Drago. Cette année est passée tellement vite !

\- Ce n'est pas la fin Hermione, rétorqua-t-il en la saisissant par la taille pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux. Au contraire même, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous.

\- Mais quelle vie Drago ? C'est quasiment la guerre civile en dehors de ces murs.

\- Ça c'est le discours que concocte Dumbledore pour rassurer les parents d'élèves. Poudlard est un lieu comme un autre, et ce n'est pas en y restant que ça va changer quoi que se soit.

\- J'aimerais bien te croire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, toutes ces histoires ne sont que des élucubrations politiques sans queue ni tête. Toi et moi avons bien d'autres choses à s'occuper, ajouta-t-il en captant la douceur des ses lèvres.

Elle lui renvoya en retour toute la tendresse contenue dans ce baiser, se laissant entièrement aller à une longue étreinte charnelle avec lui. Et c'était précisément dans ce genre d'instants qu'elle parvenait à occulter de son esprit toutes ses peurs paniques.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était effervescente dans la Grande Salle. C'était en effet le dernier jour avant le début des ASPIC, et la tension était à nouveau à son comble. Finalement, Harry passerait bel et bien ses épreuves car son état de santé s'était améliorer.

Le brun à lunettes lisait le nouveau numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sur son lit de l'infirmerie, sa tête entourée d'un large turban et une de ses jambes suspendue en l'air par un fil invisible.

\- Tu sais où est mon balais ? Demanda-t-il à Pansy qui était assise à côté de lui.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace, ne souhaitant pas lui répondre.

\- Où est mon balais Pansy ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise et releva la couverture qui cachait les morceaux de ce qui avait été un magnifique Eclair de Feu. La bonne humeur de Harry disparut instantanément, remplacée par une expression de profonde tristesse.

\- Non...

\- Je suis désolée Harry. Tu pourras peut-être t'en racheter un autre ?

\- Que...quoi ? M'en acheter un autre ? S'étrangla-t-il. C'était un modèle unique.

C'était surtout son défunt parrain Sirius qui le lui avait offert, songea-t-il sombrement. Ce balais avait une grande valeur sentimentale, et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un tas de brindilles bonnes pour le feu.

\- Il se calma pourtant rapidement en sentant une douleur aiguë au niveau de sa jambe, et s'appuya à nouveau contre ses oreillers.

\- Tu va passer l'épreuve de demain ici ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Mme Pomfresh dit que je pourrais à nouveau marcher dans trois jours à peu près.

\- Parfait, j'espère que tu réussiras.

Elle l'embrassa alors sans autre préambule, stupéfiant Harry par son audace. Et il avait de plus l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait.

\- Tu ne m'a pas l'air très concentrée sur tes ASPIC Pansy.

\- L'amour n'attend pas.

\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots !

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Si ça peut t'aider à guérir plus vite...

Elle quitta l'infirmerie après avoir passer une nouvelle matinée en sa compagnie, une inaltérable bonne humeur adoucissant ses traits.

Dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs commençaient déjà à préparer la pièce pour les conditions de l'examen, remplaçant les quatre grandes tablées des quatre maisons par plusieurs dizaines de petits pupitres individuels répartis de manière symétrique dans le vaste réfectoire.

Ce spectacle avait de quoi effrayer encore plus une Hermione déjà à bout de nerfs. La jeune femme tournait en rond dans le salon des préfets, repassant en boucle dans sa tête son programme de la soirée :

À 19h00, dîner léger composé d'une soupe froide aux oignons, d'une salade de tomates avec quelques tranches de rosbif, de deux tartines de marmelade et d'une salade de fruits frais.

À 19h30, ultimes révisions de métamorphose.

À 20h00, bain moussant et toilette de fin de journée.

À 20h30, coucher.

Sachant qu'elle mettait près d'une demi-heure pour s'endormir, cela lui permettait de partir au pays des rêves vers 21h00. Et sachant aussi qu'elle avait absolument besoin de ses neuf heures de sommeil, cela signifiait qu'elle devait se réveiller vers 6h00 du matin, soit deux heures avant le début de l'épreuve de métamorphose.

Et dans ce programme, tout ce qui se rapportait à Drago était définitivement exclu. Ce soir elle dormirait seule dans sa chambre pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines. Inutile de dire qu'il eu beau s'y opposer, Hermione ne voulu rien entendre. Elle ne devait pas être perturbée dans sa mission d'arriver dans les conditions optimales le jour J.

Pendant qu'elle appliquait son programme à la lettre, Drago écoutait la radio tout en se prélassant sur un canapé, pas stressé pour un sou. Il avait quand même vraiment hâte que les examens soient finis pour pouvoir récupérer une Hermione détendue, ce qui était actuellement loin d'être le cas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. La présence d'une femme à ses côtés lui manquait, et ça l'empêchait de dormir. Définitivement agacé par ses réflexions nocturnes, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Son corps dénudé apprécia aussitôt la caresse de la chaude brise de cette fin de printemps. Il entendait le bruissement des arbres de la forêt interdite, il pouvait aussi entendre le chant des oiseaux et le grésillement des grillons. Son regard se porta pourtant sur les eaux du lac Noir éclairées par la lueur de la lune, spectacle apaisant pour son cerveau torturé. Il aurait bien aimé être un oiseau pour pouvoir déployer ses ailes et s'envoler sur un coup de tête sans demander de comptes à personne. Il voulait s'envoler avec celle qu'il aimait, sa petite princesse aux boucles brunes et aux yeux chocolat, s'envoler loin et se laisser porter par le vent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent à un endroit pour construire leur nid.

Il voulait être un rossignol, l'oiseau au chant merveilleux, cet oiseau dont il avait tué plusieurs petits alors qu'il avait six ans. Ou bien un phénix, l'oiseau immortel au plumage de feu et aux yeux brillants comme deux perles noires.

Il en avait assez de cette basse terre souillée par le mal, où même les meilleurs pouvaient être corrompus et où l'incertitude régnait en maîtresse. Lui, il recherchait des certitudes. Et Hermione était pour l'instant une de ses plus solides certitudes, car elle arrivait à lui faire relativiser toute la noirceur du monde. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué alors que tout pouvait être si simple ? Pensa Drago. Pourquoi fallait-il que la société sorcière anglaise soit aussi déchirée et divisée ?

Il se remémora alors ses premières années à Poudlard, à l'époque où tout allait bien. Il avait été bien trop stupide et insouciant pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de vivre dans la paix et la sécurité, mais maintenant il en prenait conscience. Il lui avait fallut tellement de temps pour arriver à apprécier les choses à leur juste valeur, pour se débarrasser des préjugés transmis par sa famille et pour penser par lui-même.

Mais Hermione avait eu raison, maintenant c'était la fin. Le temps de l'insouciance était révolu, et il savait que ce qui l'attendait après Poudlard ne serait pas rose. Dumbledore était mourant, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait perdre quelqu'un qui était devenu un pilier essentiel dans sa vie. Assister à la lente agonie du vieil homme sans pouvoir rien faire était l'une des plus horribles choses qui lui soit arrivé. Cela avait beau être dans l'ordre des choses, le trépas programmé du directeur laisserait un grand vide chez lui. Et dire qu'il y avait un an encore, il le traitait de vieux fou et le méprisait...

Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais mérité toute l'affection et l'attention que le vieil homme lui avait prêté, et c'était justement pour cela qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir jugé plus tôt avec tout le respect que méritait un homme de son âge. Au moins, se dit-il, il aura eu le temps de me faire ouvrir les yeux avant que les siens ne se ferment à jamais.

 **.**

Lorsque le gong de l'horloge retentit dans l'immense réfectoire, un silence soudain s'abattit parmi la quelque centaine d'étudiants qui se trouvaient là. L'épreuve de métamorphose venait de commencer.

Assis autour de la table dévolue aux professeurs, les examinateurs étaient une demi-dizaine environ, parmi lesquels Severus Rogue et le professeur Binns.

Mû par un sortilège de lévitation, les sujets se posèrent tout seul sur les nombreux pupitres alignés en quatre grandes rangées. Dans l'immensité de la Grande Salle, le silence était reposant, on entendait que le grattement frénétique des plumes et le froissement des feuilles tandis que certains examinateurs déambulaient à pas lents le long des allées entre les rangées de pupitres.

On distinguait très rapidement quatre catégories d'élèves :

Ceux qui connaissaient à peu près tout et qui faisaient un véritable récital, noircissant leurs feuilles à vitesse V.

Ceux qui connaissaient beaucoup de choses mais chez qui la panique prenait les commandes et les rendait moribonds.

Ceux qui ne savaient pas grand chose mais qui parvenaient à broder un semblant de savoir en énonçant des théories générales.

Et enfin, ceux qui ne savaient pas grand chose et qui avaient déjà abandonner.

Au bout de quatre heures l'épreuve pris fin dans le soulagement unanime. La plupart des étudiants quittèrent la Grande Salle après avoir remis leur copie aux examinateurs, puis se décidèrent à aller manger à Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron sur le chemin menant au village, tous les deux étant en plein débat avec Dean et Neville.

\- Alors, vous avez réussi ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bof, répondit Harry.

\- Un massacre, renchérit Ron. Quand Mc Gonagall va lire ma copie elle va tomber de sa chaise.

\- Et toi tu as tout réussi je suppose ? Déclara Dean à Hermione.

\- Oh non ! Je ne me rappelais plus de la théorie de Namphtingale à ma huitième page.

\- Ah, parce que tu es allée jusqu'à huit pages ? Moi j'en ai fait trois.

Elle les regarda tous les trois avec ahurissement.

\- Vous comptez vraiment avoir vos ASPIC ou c'est juste une formalité pour vous ? Parce que vous n'avez pas trop l'air de vous en préoccupez.

\- C'est pour toi que c'est une formalité Hermione, soupira Neville. Nous on a vraiment raté, toi tu va avoir un Optimal en métamorphose, nous on aura un médiocre Piètre.

\- Ou pire, un Désolant, renchérit Ron.

\- Un Troll peut-être ? Plaisanta Dean.

\- Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, le calma Harry. Ça se sera la note de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Hermione qui pinça les lèvres pour éviter de répliquer quoi que se soit.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village et s'installèrent aux Trois Balais, presque plein à cette heure-là. Harry ne pouvait pas encore remarcher, et il était assis en chaise roulante, ce qui compliqua un peu sa tâche pour se trouver une place dans le bar.

Finalement, tous les cinq se posèrent autour d'une table en formica et prirent leur commande.

Hermione se crispa, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet Drago. Même Harry avait été mis au courant, et elle se sentait très gênée de se retrouver seule avec eux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passée une après-midi avec ses camarades de Gryffondor ? Suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus être très à l'aise en leur présence en tout cas.

\- Et dire qu'on enchaîne avec Potions demain, soupira Dean pendant que leurs commandes arrivaient.

\- D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que nous recevrons les résultats ? Questionna Neville.

\- Vers la mi-juillet, répondit Hermione.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré.

Après avoir mangée, Hermione quitta ses camarades de promotion et s'assit à l'ombre du vieux chêne séculaire du parc pour lire en toute quiétude. L'épreuve du matin l'avait un peu entamée, et elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces en s'adonnant à son activité favorite.

\- Mais voilà donc la fameuse Hermione dont tout le monde parle, déclara soudain une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup et fixa avec appréhension un homme à l'imposante carrure dont elle avait du mal à distinguer les traits à cause des rayons du soleil.

\- On s'est déjà parlés je crois, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je suis Blaise Zabini.

\- Oh c'est toi...

Elle fronça le nez comme si elle avait sentit une odeur nauséabonde et retourna à sa lecture sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

\- Drago me parle très souvent de toi, continua-t-il sans cesser de la regarder. Et j'avoue que la façon dont il parle de toi m'a intrigué.

Ne pouvait-il pas s'en aller ? Maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Qui êtes vous donc et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? Dit-il en la regardant toujours.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Drago à eu un coup de cœur pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as changée depuis le temps ! Et qu'est-ce que tu es devenue belle...

Non c'est pas possible, il me drague là ?! S'offusqua-t-elle. Il marche complètement sur la tête ce pauvre type !

Très agacée, elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de lui, mais lorsqu'elle vit que le métis la suivait elle accéléra l'allure, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil derrière son épaule. Lorsqu'elle heurta brusquement une surface dure, elle perdit l'équilibre, mais une main la saisit par les hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Oh Drago ! Soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Aide-moi, vite ! Il y a un malade mental qui me fait de l'œil et qui est actuellement en train de me pourchasser

Il fronça les sourcils, mais son expression faciale changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit Blaise arriver essoufflé à sa hauteur.

\- Par Merlin Drago, il faut vraiment que ta copine se détende un peu, je n'ai même pas la possibilité d'avoir une conversation normale avec elle.

\- Toi ne t'approche pas de moi ! S'exclama Hermione en le fixant avec anxiété.

\- Ma chérie c'est Blaise, tout va bien, la rassura Drago.

\- Tu veux que je répète ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Drago soupira puis regarda Blaise, l'air de dire : qu'est-ce que tu as sortit encore comme connerie ?

\- Tu sais Hermione, il ne faut pas prendre tout ce qu'il dit au premier degré. Et puis il n'est pas méchant, c'est juste un grand gamin qui aime s'amuser.

\- Eh bien qu'il ne s'amuse pas avec moi dans ce cas !

\- Blaise, tu sais bien qu'elle déteste être complimentée, déclara Drago en faisant semblant de le réprimander. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son physique.

Blaise éclata de rire puis s'éloigna d'eux pour rentrer au château, Hermione prenant bien soin de le fixer avec un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il eu disparu.

\- Ce sont les ASPIC qui te mettent sur les nerfs ? La questionna Drago.

\- Non...enfin je veut dire...oui. Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu as des amis vraiment bizarres.

\- Je t'assure que Blaise est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, mais c'est vrai que lorsque j'y pense c'est aussi un grand séducteur. Je crois que j'ai déteint sur lui avec le temps, ajouta-t-il en riant. En général quand il va voir une fille qu'il ne connaît pas, il va commencer par l'abreuver de compliments, mais là il n'est pas tomber sur la bonne.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu le prend aussi bien.

\- Tout simplement parce que Blaise est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

 **.**

Les deux jours suivants furent consacrés aux autres épreuves : celle de potions théorique d'abord, puis celles de métamorphose et de potions pratique. L'épreuve de potions se déroula dans la même ambiance tendue que celle de métamorphose, mais le pire fut l'épreuve pratique.

Le jour de l'épreuve, il faisait une chaleur insupportable dans toute la Grande Salle, et cela était empiré par les vapeurs dégagées par la centaine de chaudrons qui se trouvaient là.

Et comme une malédiction, il fallut que le chaudron de Neville explose en pleine épreuve...

Hermione avait elle une boule permanente dans la gorge, même si elle était à peu près certaine d'avoir tout réussi, qu'il s'agisse de l'épreuve pratique ou de l'épreuve théorique de potions. Les mots que lui avait dit Blaise étaient restés encrés dans sa mémoire, et ça la faisait se sentir mal.

Pourtant elle avait beau se regarder encore et encore dans la glace, elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait bien pu changer chez elle. En tout cas si changement il y avait eu, rien de fondamental. En même temps et de manière tout à fait paradoxale, elle se sentait grisée par son statut de petite copine de Drago Malefoy.

Plus personne ne la jugeait comme une fille de moldus ou comme un rat de bibliothèque, mais uniquement comme une jeune et jolie fille qui avait réussie là où toutes les autres avaient lamentablement échouées. Car oui pour que Drago soit resté aussi longtemps avec elle, c'est que cette fille avait forcément quelque chose de spécial. C'était cela l'avis général. Et ça mettait Hermione mal à l'aise, car elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou au contraire sceptique.

Voilà ce à quoi elle pensait le lendemain des épreuves pratiques de potions et de métamorphose. C'était un beau samedi ensoleillé, où tous les septième année bénéficiaient d'un repos bien mérité après avoir plancher durant trois jours.

Elle-même était soulagée d'avoir un week-end de libre entre les épreuves, pouvant ainsi profiter pleinement du temps magnifique de ce mois de juin.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda Drago en l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- À moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Blaise a dit que j'avais changée et...je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou non.

\- Tu n'a qu'à pas le prendre du tout. En quoi l'avis de Blaise est-il important ?

\- Il a dit que j'étais devenue belle.

\- Et il a raison. Belle n'est même pas un adjectif suffisamment puissant si tu veux mon avis. Tu es devenue une femme tout simplement, mais ça je te l'avait déjà dit Hermione.

Il l'invita à se lever puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Se promener dans le parc.

\- Depuis quand tu te promène ?

\- Depuis toujours.

\- Décidément, j'en apprend tous les jours sur toi.

Dehors le temps était clair, une chaude brise leur soufflait au visage et la pelouse était fraîchement tondue. De nombreux étudiants s'adonnaient à une sieste à l'ombre des arbres ou bien plaisantaient entre eux tout en faisant tournoyer des feuilles dans l'atmosphère avec leurs baguettes.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens lorsque eux-mêmes s'assirent sur les berges du lac Noir. Sous leurs yeux se profilait le loch au milieu des verdoyantes montagnes des monts Grampians, spectacle apaisant s'il en est.

\- Tu sens tellement bon, lui murmura Drago tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, l'autre serrée dans la sienne. Ça me dépasse, ajouta-t-il sans cesser de contempler le loch.

\- Drago serais-tu accaparé par de telles futilités ?

\- Uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ? L'interrogea-t-elle en posant son regard sur lui. Pourquoi m'avoir choisit moi parmi toutes ?

\- Je te mentirais en te disant que c'est le hasard. Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi Hermione.

\- Précise.

\- La haine était trop forte, mais cette haine ne reposait que sur du vent. L'amour peut se nourrir des antagonismes et des paradoxes les plus profonds, et c'est ce qui c'est passé.

\- Notre haine ne reposait que sur du vent ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non je ne plaisante pas. À notre âge Hermione nous ne savons pas ce qu'est la haine véritable, celle qui te consume de l'intérieur.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas j'espère ne jamais la connaître.

\- De toute façon tu étais une des seules à me tenir tête, et je t'ai toujours admirée pour ça, enchaîna-t-il. Mais la plupart des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai choisit toi ne s'expliquent pas.

Il cessa de parler, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui. Il ne servait plus à rien de discuter pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Ils restèrent pendant une durée indéterminée ainsi enlacés, leurs regards convergents vers un même point à l'horizon.

\- Oh mais c'est Fumsec ! S'exclama Hermione en voyant l'oiseau de feu voler à hauteur des nuages.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, confirma Drago. Il va mourir bientôt.

\- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en le regardant avec effroi. Les phénix ne meurent pas Drago !

\- Bien sûr que si, personne ne les voit mourir c'est tout. Ce sont des être vivants comme toi et moi, et même s'ils vivent très longtemps ils finissent par mourir. Tu sais Hermione, même les étoiles ne sont pas éternelles.

 **.**

Lorsque Drago se présenta devant le bureau directorial quelques heures plus tard, se fût comme s'il pénétrait dans un autre univers, celui de la sagesse et du savoir. Le monde ensoleillé du parc de Poudlard lui paraissait lointain tandis qu'il marchait dans la fraîcheur bienvenue des couloirs. Une voix l'invita à entrer, et il poussa la porte de chêne pour se retrouver à nouveau face à son directeur. Dumbledore était encore et toujours assis dans son fauteuil, devant son bureau, fidèle au poste comme au premier jour.

Drago ressentait des émotions étranges, comme la sensation que c'était une des dernières fois qu'il mettrait les pieds ici. Il prit donc soin de regarder de long en large cette pièce où il n'était pratiquement jamais venu les six premières années de sa scolarité et où il avait pris l'habitude de venir régulièrement depuis plus de huit mois.

\- C'est fini, déclara le vieil homme.

Drago ne pipa mot, attendant la suite.

\- Ton apprentissage est terminé, tu n'aura plus de leçons de combat avec le professeur Rogue. Lui et toi vous avez bien d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant, et puis tu es suffisamment prêt je pense.

\- Vous savez que je commence à parler comme vous ? Tout à l'heure dans le parc j'énonçais de vraies paroles de sagesse à...

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase, soudain gêné. Il n'avait jamais évoqué ni à Rogue, ni à Dumbledore sa relation avec Hermione, mais l'épisode du baiser à la fin du match de quidditch avait dévoilé la réalité aux yeux de tous. Malgré tout, il ne souhaitait absolument pas aborder ce sujet-là avec le directeur.

\- À miss Granger, compléta le vieil homme avec un sourire tout en le fixant de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

On ne peut rien lui cacher, songea le blond en secouant la tête.

\- Mais là n'est pas la question, reprit-il pour couper court à tout malaise. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre et je t'ai enseigné à peu près tout ce que je savais. En tout cas, tout ce qui peut t'être utile à toi personnellement. Tu peux donc t'en aller et ne plus revenir ici.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur le directeur...pour que vous puissiez vous en sortir, déclara-t-il avec la gorge nouée.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire mon jeune ami, lui répondit le vieil homme en souriant tristement. Je dépéris de jour en jour et aucune force au monde ne pourra stopper ce processus.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! S'écria Drago, soudain angoissé. Pas avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier !

\- Mon temps est révolu Drago, Poudlard à besoin de sang neuf et je suis persuadé qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui seront parfaitement à la hauteur pour cette tâche de directeur.

\- Vous êtes un symbole Dumbledore. Et un symbole ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça du jour au lendemain.

\- Appelle-moi Albus je t'en prie.

\- Eh bien Albus je vous le répète, vous êtes un symbole.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi le symbole Drago, c'est l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est ce pourquoi je l'ai créer, pour qu'après ma mort d'autres puissent reprendre le flambeau. Tant que la flamme de l'Ordre du Phénix ne sera pas éteinte, le symbole de la lutte contre le mal perdurera.

\- On dit pourtant que vous êtes le seul symbole car vous êtes le seul que Voldemort craint.

\- Eh bien c'est de toi dont il devrait avoir peur. S'il craint un vieillard en voie de décomposition ( excuse-moi du terme ) c'est qu'il n'a plus le sens des réalités. Il est fini le temps où je pouvais encore me battre en duel pendant des heures et des heures. Qui peut bien avoir encore peur d'un homme qui a du mal ne serait-ce qu'à se lever de son siège ?

\- Il vous craint pour autre chose.

\- Dit-moi pourquoi.

\- Parce que vous connaissez tous ses secrets et toutes ses faiblesses.

\- Très juste. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en désignant les innombrables fioles contenant ses souvenirs, il faut que je te donne certaines choses qui te seront précieuses pour mieux le connaître, et pour mieux me connaître moi. Ça ne fait jamais de mal de retourner dans le passé, on appréhende ainsi différemment le présent et le futur croit-moi.

Dumbledore se leva péniblement de son siège et s'avança en courbant légèrement le dos vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Je suis en ce moment-même en train de rédiger mon testament. Tu prendras soin de le lire lorsque je l'aurait terminé, il y a certaines choses que je te léguerait, notamment certains de mes souvenirs. Libre ensuite à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux.

Drago acquiesça, impressionné que le directeur ait réglé tous les détails avant son trépas.

\- Si tu le souhaite je t'emmène pour un nouveau voyage dans la pensine, dit-il en sortant avec sa baguette un souvenir d'une de ses fioles. En voilà un autre de notre cher Severus.

\- Je suis partant.

\- Alors allons-y. Ce sera mon dernier voyage avec toi dans le passé.

 _30 juin 1971, parc de Poudlard..._

 _Lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une locomotive résonna en écho par delà les montagnes verdoyantes de l'Ecosse, les sept jeunes adultes qui se trouvaient assis à l'ombre du vieux chêne séculaire surent aussitôt que le Poudlard Express était arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils disposaient donc encore d'une demi-heure à tout casser avant de monter dans le train et de quitter Poudlard à tout jamais._

 _Pour James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Narcissa Black et Severus Rogue en effet, ce jour-là était le dernier de toute leur scolarité dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne._

 _Ils venaient de terminer leurs ASPIC à peine une semaine plus tôt, et ils attendaient les résultats avec une impatience non dissimulée. Narcissa était la seule à avoir finie ses études depuis deux ans déjà, mais elle avait tenu à revenir les voir pour ce dernier jour._

 _Le temps était clair, il faisait frais pour un mois de juin mais une petite brise chaude venait leur caresser le visage._

 _Tandis que les autres élèves s'affairaient avec leurs valises et montaient dans les calèches pour se rendre rapidement à la gare située de l'autre côté du lac, eux se prélassaient dans l'herbe grasse où des sauterelles et des grillons stridulaient à leur aise. En somme ils ne faisaient pas comme tout le monde, mais de toute manière ils n'avaient jamais étés comme tout le monde, et ils le savaient. Pour preuve, leur état commun d'animagus._

 _Pour l'heure, ils évoquaient tous ensemble leur avenir, inquiets à l'idée d'une séparation._

 _\- Il me faudra retourner chez moi pour me marier, déclara sombrement Narcissa._

 _\- Avec qui ? Interrogea Severus._

 _\- Lucius Malefoy._

 _\- Tes parents t'ont fiancée à lui depuis ta naissance j'imagine ? Maugréa-t-il. Tu es au courant qu'il a de sérieux penchants pour la magie noire ? Qu'il n'hésite pas à torturer des animaux ?_

 _\- Beurk, Severus ferme-là c'est dégoûtant ! S'exclama Sirius._

 _\- Désolé mais c'est la vérité. Et toi d'ailleurs Sir Black..._

 _\- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule s'il te plaît, il en va de ma santé mentale._

 _\- Comme tu voudras. Donc Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu va faire toi ? Questionna Severus._

 _\- Je pense que je vais continuer à vivre chez les parents de James, pas vrai mec ?_

 _\- Vrai, confirma James Potter en tirant une taffe. Quelqu'un veut une cigarette ?_

 _Ils firent tous non de la tête, préférant terminer le paquet de bouteilles de bièraubeurre._

 _\- Il faudrait commencer à y aller vous ne pensez pas, au lieu de raconter notre vie ? Déclara Remus en se levant. On pourra parler de tout ça dans le train._

 _\- Toujours les pieds sur terre ce bon vieux Remus, ricana James. C'est Sev qui voulait qu'on reste ici si tu veux savoir._

 _Le jeune Severus Rogue âgé de 18 ans, les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux et un bouc savamment taillé lui ornant le menton, se leva alors et leur fit face en les regardant avec gravité._

 _\- J'espère ne pas casser l'ambiance, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Le directeur nous a beaucoup appris à nous tous durant ses deux dernières années, il nous a montrer notamment le passé terrible de celui qu'on nomme Lord Voldemort, cet étrange personnage qui a disparu de Grande-Bretagne depuis presque vingt ans et qui selon les rumeurs serait de retour depuis peu dans le pays à la tête d'une lignée de fidèles adeptes de la magie noire._

 _Il les regarda tous longuement, évaluant s'ils avaient peur grâce à son regard perçant._

 _\- Mes amis, vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je suis orphelin, et Poudlard était ma seule maison. Il ne reste plus que vous désormais, alors aidez-moi._

 _\- T'aider pour quoi ? Demanda Lily en le fixant de ses yeux d'émeraude._

 _\- Pour réaliser la tâche que Dumbledore m'a confié, et qu'il m'a chargé de vous confier à tous._

 _\- De quoi s'agit-il ? L'interrogea Narcissa._

 _\- Vous souvenez-vous du trésor qu'il nous a montrer dans la caverne sous le lac ? Il nous faut protéger le Graal des griffes de ce mage noir qui est revenu en Angleterre, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il est ici. Nous sommes désormais membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de ce fait c'est notre devoir. Gardez en tête que nous sommes les seuls hormis le directeur à savoir exactement où se situe le trésor._

 _\- Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Questionna Sirius._

 _\- C'est simple, il faut que nous prêtions tous serment._

 _Et ce faisant, Severus pris une bouteille de bièraubeurre vide et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre l'écorce du chêne. Une fois la bouteille brisée en milles morceaux, il se pencha pour ramasser l'éclat de verre le plus coupant puis se tourna à nouveau vers les autres maraudeurs._

 _\- Nous ferons cela à la manière moldue, embraya-t-il. Levez-vous et tenez-vous tous en cercle._

 _Il se plaça au milieu du cercle formé par les six jeunes gens, puis s'approcha de Lily et la toisa._

 _\- Tend-moi ta main droite, dit-il. Je te prévient, ça risque de faire mal._

 _Elle s'exécuta, le regard déterminé, alors Severus Rogue lui prit le poignet et traça une entaille dans la paume de sa main avec le tesson de verre coupant comme une lame de rasoir._

 _Du sang s'échappa de la fissure faite dans la peau, mais Lily était forte et elle se contenta de serrer les dents pour occulter la douleur._

 _Le jeune homme en fit de même avec les cinq autres maraudeurs, puis une fois que tout le monde eût reçu son entaille, Severus planta légèrement le bout de verre tranchant dans sa propre paume. Il observa quelques instants le sang perler puis s'écouler doucement le long de ses doigts, puis redressa la tête et fixa les autres._

 _\- Jurons désormais que nous les maraudeurs, nous qui sommes insoumis et qui sommes favorables à la paix, à la justice et à la sécurité, nous qui ne voulons pas qu'un monstre s'empare d'un trésor pour obtenir l'immortalité, nous qui voulons un monde sûr pour nos futurs enfants, nous qui devons continuer la lutte de Dumbledore, jurons en ce jour de mettre en œuvre tous nos efforts pour maintenir la paix du monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne et jurons de tout mettre en œuvre pour détruire Voldemort. Jusqu'à notre dernier souffle._

 _Le jeune Severus Rogue tendit ensuite sa paume entaillée vers eux, et leurs doigts ensanglantés s'entrelacèrent. Alors ils tendirent comme un seul homme leurs sept mains entaillées vers le ciel, répétant sept fois leur serment comme une litanie._

 _\- Le train va partir, déclara Remus une fois qu'ils eurent terminer._

 _\- Eh bien adieu Poudlard ! Déclara tristement Lily. Adieu le paradis !_

 _Rogue fût le dernier à prendre ses affaires et à quitter l'ombre du vieux chêne. En passant les immenses grilles en fer forgé du portail de l'école, il se retourna une dernière fois et dit :_

 _\- Tu as ma parole Dumbledore, ici un jour je reviendrais._

\- Et il est revenu, déclara le vieil homme une fois que lui et Drago revinrent dans leur époque. Pas en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal comme il l'espérait, mais comme enseignant des potions.

Il tendit le souvenir à Drago.

\- Garde-le. Et prend-en d'autres aussi, ajouta-t-il en choisissant soigneusement plusieurs fioles sur son étagère. Mets-les dans ta valise et emmène-les avec toi quand tu quitteras Poudlard.

Le blond les rangea dans son sac sans discuter puis s'assit en face du bureau directorial.

\- C'était donc ça la mission énigmatique dont tout les journaux ont parlé ? Détruire le Lord Noir par tout les moyens ? Ça fait beaucoup de serments pour Rogue vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Severus est un homme de parole. Constate-le par toi-même : il est revenu enseigner ici comme il me l'avait promis, il a juré de détruire Voldemort et jusqu'à présent il n'a ménagé aucun effort pour y arriver, il a promis à ta mère de te protéger grâce au serment inviolable et il n'a jamais failli à sa parole. Pour finir, il a même choisit de protéger Harry par amour pour sa mère Lily.

\- Alors comme ça ma mère était une maraudeuse ? Elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit.

\- C'est vrai que venant d'une femme élevée dans une riche famille de Sang Pur et affectée à Serpentard qui plus est, cela peut paraître étrange mais Narcissa à ses raisons. Je suis certain que lorsque tu la reverra tu pourras lui demander tout cela.

Drago hocha la tête, légèrement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Prêter serment par le sang, c'était assez horrifiant comme acte.

\- Tu me fait beaucoup penser à Severus lorsqu'il avait ton âge, poursuivit Dumbledore. Même détermination de combattre les préjugés, même intelligence rusée et même carapace protectrice. Oui, à la réflexion je trouve que vous vous ressemblez sur bien des points.

\- En tout cas je ne serais pas capable de jurer comme il l'a fait. Je ne suis pas un homme de parole Albus...

\- Mais tu veux protéger ceux qui te sont chers n'est-ce pas ? À n'importe quel prix ? Cela seul suffit. Maintenant le temps des maraudeurs est passé, comme le mien est passé, c'est à toi et à ceux de ta génération de continuer la lutte et d'achever le travail qui a déjà été entamé désormais. Fait en sorte que l'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec le mage noire.

 **.**

 **.**

En attendant de pouvoir réfléchir à ses questions épineuses, Drago devait d'abord en finir avec ses examens d'ASPIC. Et pour cause, dès le lundi suivant eu lieu l'épreuve la plus compliquée, celle d'histoire de la magie.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la température était infernale dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là. Guère à son aise, un étudiant faillit même tourner de l'œil en plein milieu de l'épreuve.

Lorsque l'immense horloge sonna pour annoncer l'écoulement complet des quatre heures, Drago s'empressa de remettre le sujet aux examinateurs puis de quitter la salle étouffante. Comme tout les Serpentard de sa promotion, il se mit à bénir le fait de pouvoir se réfugier dans les cachots par ses chaleurs estivales.

Cependant lorsqu'une voix aiguë l'interpella, il se retourna et vit Pansy qui arrivait dans sa direction, Harry sous son coude.

\- Tu m'explique ? Grogna-t-il en désignant Harry du menton.

\- On verra ça dans la salle commune.

\- Tiens on dirait que tes blessures vont mieux Potter, constata-t-il en voyant qu'il pouvait à nouveau marcher normalement.

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

\- Harry arrête ! Le réprimanda Pansy. Tu ne va pas t'abaisser à son niveau quand même ?

Il ne répliqua rien, et elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'entraîner vers les cachots.

\- Potter et Parkinson ensemble, on aura tout vu, murmura le roi des Serpentard d'un air sidéré en les rejoignant dans la salle commune.

\- Vu la personne avec qui tu traînes, je me la fermerai si j'étais toi Drago ! Répliqua sèchement Pansy en se servant un verre d'hydromel.

Des cris d'exclamation retentirent tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil, pas blessé pour un sou.

\- Tu veux la jouer comme ça Pansy ? Entre moi et Hermione c'est du solide au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarquer, alors que toi et Potter...bah on croirait presque à un gag.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est le gag ? C'est ta vie mon pauvre ! Toujours à être dans le paraître, à vouloir démontrer à chaque instant que quoi que tu fasses, tu seras supérieur aux autres !

\- Je crois avoir un peu changer de mentalité.

\- Oh tu ne va pas me faire le coup du pauvre petit Drago repentit ? J'aime Harry pour ce qu'il est moi, pas pour...

\- Pansy tu va trop loin.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu as peur d'entendre la vérité ? Tu n'a jamais été capable d'aimer une femme, j'en ai eu la preuve durant toutes ses années alors ne va pas me faire croire que tu es tombé amoureux de cette...

\- Pansy arrête s'il te plaît ! La supplia Harry en lui saisissant le bras pour la raisonner.

\- De cette fille, se maîtrisa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus à tes yeux ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te met dans cet état-là, soupira Drago. Tu es jalouse ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un pouf rembourré.

La tension était redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée, ce qui soulagea grandement Harry. Drago et Pansy avaient beau avoir mûris, ils restaient deux grandes gueules au caractère trempé dans du vinaigre et ils laissaient rarement passer une occasion d'échanger des joutes verbales entre eux.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose on dirait, décréta Blaise en arrivant à son tour dans la salle commune aux côtés de Tracey, et en observant Drago et Pansy se jeter des regards noirs.

\- Une crise de jalousie de Pansy, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, lui répondit Drago.

La concernée grinça des dents, mais la pression des doigts de Harry sur son épaule la dissuada de répliquer quoi que se soit.

\- Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? N'as-tu pas trouver ton prince charmant Pansy ? Questionna Blaise en se servant lui aussi un verre d'hydromel.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Un chouia. Vous êtes bien discrets d'ailleurs tous les deux, je te pensais plus...démonstrative.

\- Ça c'était quand je sortait avec des débiles sans cervelle, dit-elle en regardant Drago. Je suis passée un peu au-dessus de tout ça maintenant.

\- Je te signale que le débile sans cervelle a réussi à devenir préfet-en-chef donc tes petites piques venimeuses tu peux te les mettre dans le...

Blaise lui donna un coup de pied pour qu'il s'arrête de parler, ce que son ami fit de mauvaise grâce.

\- Et toi d'ailleurs Drago, embraya le métis pour orienter la conversation vers un terrain moins pentu, tu ne voudrais pas nous présenter ta copine ?

\- On la connaît déjà suffisamment, persifla Pansy.

\- Je parle à Drago ! La coupa Blaise. D'autant plus que c'est la meilleure amie de ton nouveau copain, donc contient-toi et essaie de la respecter un minimum s'il te plaît. Donc je disais : tu nous la montre quand ?

\- Attend déjà que les ASPIC soient passés, et après on en reparle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si froid ? Personne ne juge plus personne, de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu ne vois pas que Harry se sens seul au milieu des Serpentard ? Un peu de compagnie rouge et or ne lui ferait pas de mal dans notre petit cercle.

\- Personne ne juge plus personne ? Tu rêves ou quoi ? S'exclama Drago en fixant Pansy.

\- Oh arrête ce n'est rien, tu sais comment sont les femmes : jalousie féminine et tout et tout...

\- Pardon ? S'écrièrent Tracey et Pansy en même temps.

\- En même temps il n'a pas tort, intervient Harry. Il suffit juste de se respecter l'un l'autre. Regarde Pansy, moi et Malefoy ne sommes pas en très bons termes mais on arrive à se supporter.

\- Et en quoi ça a un rapport avec le sexe ?

\- Eh bien ça n'en a aucun, mais tu dois nous le prouver, déclara Blaise en prenant le relais.

\- Ne rêve pas trop mon gars, rétorqua Drago. Déjà que j'ai du mal à me visualiser Pansy en couple avec Potter, mais alors Pansy amie avec Hermione...

 **.**

Les jours qui suivirent cette discussion furent les plus longs qu'ils eurent à vivre. Après l'histoire de la magie vint l'examen des sortilèges, puis l'astronomie, l'arithmancie ( pour ceux qui faisaient l'option ) et enfin la défense contre les forces du mal. La chaleur était toujours aussi lourde et écrasante, et ils n'avaient aucun temps de répit pour s'accorder des discussions comme celle qu'ils avaient eu dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

L'épreuve pratique d'astronomie s'était déroulée dans la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de tout la château. Et ça avait été de loin l'épreuve la plus pénible car l'examinateur faisait passer les candidats un par un, si bien que ceux qui attendaient leur tour étaient restés entre dix à soixante minutes à attendre dans la chaleur moite de cette fin de printemps.

Dernier candidat sur la liste, Blaise avait passé pas moins d'une heure et demi à attendre et à stresser comme un malade avant de pouvoir passer enfin l'épreuve à son tour. En la circonstance, s'appeler Zabini n'était pas un avantage.

Mais que dire de l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal ? Quatre heures dans la souffrance avec une chape de plomb qui vous enveloppait tout le corps et vous empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et en plus de cela un sujet à tomber par terre : Des bracelets à piquants phosphorescent ou des détraqueurs lequel de ces deux phénomènes de magie noire vous semble-t-il le plus difficile à combattre ?

Seul Harry qui était un expert dans cette matière avait jubilé en voyant le sujet, sinon tous les autres avaient pris une mine dépitée. Même Hermione avait pour la première fois montrée des signes d'abattement.

La belle brune soupira de soulagement lorsque l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal prit fin, et qu'elle se leva de son pupitre pour remettre sa copie aux examinateurs avant de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de la Grande Salle. Elle bénéficiait à nouveau désormais d'un week-end de repos avant les dernières épreuves qui auraient lieu la semaine suivante.

Hermione monta jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète et s'effondra sur son lit, complètement épuisée. Elle prit même conscience au bout d'un moment que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et qu'elle tressaillait par endroits.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bu ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ne se sente pas bien si elle ne s'était pas hydratée par cette chaleur accablante. Mais la fatigue la clouait impitoyablement à son lit, et elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour se redresser. Elle avait envie d'un bon bain aussi, elle n'en pouvait plus de sentir sa peau couverte de sueur de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la plante des pieds.

Pourtant Hermione restait dans la même position, étendue les bras en croix au milieu de son lit, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes et la respiration sifflante à cause de l'air vicié. Sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades car elle avait du mal à respirer, mais le pire fût quand elle sentie son cœur au bord des lèvres.

Et cette lumière blanche aveuglante qui l'empêchait de distinguer clairement quoi que se soit...

Elle entendit une voix lointaine depuis une autre pièce mais elle n'y prêta pas attention à cause du goût acre et insupportable de la nausée qui lui remontait dans la gorge et qui lui nouait l'estomac. Et cette chaleur Merlin, cette chaleur...

Une terrible migraine la saisit lorsque l'on tambourina à sa porte, alors pour que cela cesse de lui vriller les tympans, elle s'empara tant bien que mal de sa baguette.

\- _Alohomora_ , murmura-t-elle avant de laisser tomber aussitôt sa baguette sur le sol.

Drago pénétra dans la chambre et resta cloué sur place en voyant Hermione pâle comme la mort sur son lit, les pupilles dilatées et la main droite secouée de spasmes. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits face à l'urgence de la situation, de toute évidence elle faisait un malaise à cause de la chaleur.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et encadra son visage avec ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il voit si elle était encore pleinement consciente.

Soudain sans qu'il le vienne venir, elle courba la tête et vida le contenu de son petit-déjeuner sur la chemise et le pantalon de Drago.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-elle péniblement en roulant sur le côté.

\- C'est rien, lui répondit-il. _Récurvite !_ Formula-t-il aussitôt, effaçant rapidement les vestiges peu ragoûtants du dernier repas de la jeune femme.

Il pris son pouls, et constata qu'il n'était pas régulier. De plus sa peau était brûlante et poisseuse de transpiration.

\- Tu as oubliée de t'hydrater ou quoi ? La sermonna Drago. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher à boire.

Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, se ressaisit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Si elle a des crampes d'estomac ce serait la pire des choses à faire.

\- Tu va aller prendre un bain, dit-il. Tu boiras après, si tes maux de ventre sont passés. Tu te sens capable de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux vitreux et hocha doucement la tête en signe de négation. La voir dans cet état-là le troubla au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait en plus de cela le sentiment très désagréable de revivre le même moment que cette nuit de janvier où elle avait faillit se noyer dans le lac noir, à la différence près que cette fois-ci elle souffrait de la chaleur et non du froid.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi ma chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en forçant la porte de la salle de bains commune des préfets d'un coup d'épaule. Respire doucement...inspire...expire...inspire encore...

Hermione suivait ce que disait la voix calme et apaisante de Drago, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'affreux goût acide de la nausée dans sa bouche.

Il la déposa sur le carrelage froid de la pièce pour pouvoir ouvrir les robinets de l'immense baignoire réservée aux préfets. Le bruit apaisant de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le bassin et l'absence de la lumière du soleil dans cette pièce seulement éclairée par des lampes à huile, raffermit Hermione. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, elle retomba face contre terre, vaincue par la fatigue oppressante. Alors que le bassin n'était même pas à moitié rempli, Drago décida de la rafraîchir sans plus tarder et passa ses mains dans l'eau tiède avant de les appliquer sur les joues, le front et la nuque de la jeune femme.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Hermione ?

Il criait presque tant il était angoissé. C'était un véritable cauchemar : quelques minutes plus tôt tout semblait pourtant aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter la Grande Salle.

Elle réussie à lui offrir un joli sourire, les yeux à demi clos.

\- Ne crie pas s'il te plaît, j'ai mal à la tête.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle agit sur Drago comme si elle avait pris le ton le plus autoritaire possible. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas capable d'effectuer un seul mouvement, il pris l'initiative de la dévêtir entièrement. Une fois cela fait, il la saisit sous les aisselles et par les jambes et la cala confortablement à l'angle du bassin, là où se trouvaient les remous massant. Le corps plongé dans l'eau tiède jusqu'au cou, Hermione laissa reposer sa tête contre la paroi en céramique au-dessus du rebord du bassin.

Drago hésita : devait-il aller dans le bain avec elle ou bien rester simplement dans sa position actuelle à l'extérieur du bassin ? Il n'allait en tout cas certainement pas quitter la pièce. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et ne surtout pas la perdre de vue.

\- Est-ce que ça va Hermione ?

\- Viens près de moi...

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

Mais il voyait bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle se sentait très mal et elle voulait qu'il reste à côté d'elle pour la rassurer, en la circonstance c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ni une ni deux, Drago se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon d'uniforme avant de plonger lui aussi dans le bassin et de se poster à côté d'elle. Au cas où son état s'aggravait, il avait pris sa baguette avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'a pas bu ? Lui demanda sévèrement Drago un peu plus tard, une fois les plus grosses frayeurs passées. C'est du suicide !

\- J'ai oubliée...

\- Eh bien tu n'a pas à oublier ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi après ? Tu veux que j'ai ta mort sur la conscience ? Mais enfin je ne comprend pas...ce sont les ASPIC qui sont aussi pour quelque chose dans ton état, j'en suis sûr.

\- Pardonne-moi, sanglota-t-elle doucement en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je suis une imbécile.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-il en se forçant à garder une voix calme et unie malgré le profond chagrin qu'il ressentait à la voire pleurer à cause de lui. Fait attention à toi Hermione, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle acquiesça puis renifla un grand coup et sécha ses larmes. Oui il avait raison se dit-elle, ce sont les examens qui me mettent dans cet état-là. Merlin faites que ça se finisse bientôt, je n'en peut plus.

 **.**

Après une nuit de sommeil réparatrice, Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin en bien meilleur état. Ses narines détectèrent rapidement une odeur alléchante de nourriture et elle se redressa sur les coudes, se délectant des senteurs qui lui parvenaient depuis le salon des préfets. Après avoir passée une éternité à bâiller et à s'étirer, elle se décida enfin à sortir de son lit et enfila un peignoir rouge en lin par-dessus ses sous vêtements tout en attachant ses cheveux en un catogan à la va-vite. D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit la grande fenêtre pour aérer la pièce puis elle descendit dans la salon des préfets.

Drago se trouvait déjà là, un verre de scotch dans une main et le nouveau numéro du _Wizard Times_ dans l'autre. Le beau blond semblait avoir mangé depuis bien longtemps mais la table basse autour de laquelle il était assis regorgeait encore de victuailles.

\- Sers-toi, lui dit-il. Ça nous a été directement monté depuis les cuisines du château.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 10h00 passés.

\- Déjà ?! J'ai dormi plus de douze heures.

\- Tu devais en avoir besoin.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit en face de Drago, se servant une tasse de thé glacé et tartinant de la marmelade sur deux toasts grillés.

\- Bon appétit, lui dit-il en la regardant engloutir son petit-déjeuner comme si elle n'avait rien avaler depuis des jours.

\- Merchi, lui répondit-elle entre deux bouchées.

Il sourit en la voyant à nouveau sous son meilleur jour. Enfin il retrouvait la Hermione enjouée, saine et pleine de vie qu'il adorait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent dans le journal ?

\- Oh rien de bien particulier. Les derniers résultats du championnat de quidditch, des nouveaux avis de tempête dans le sud-ouest et le nord-ouest du pays...les trucs basiques en somme.

Il reposa le numéro du _Wizard Times_ sur la table et vida d'un trait ce qui restait au fond de son verre avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Je vais m'habiller ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la voyant relever la tête et froncer les sourcils. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Hermione acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur la Une du journal. Les services météorologiques du Ministère prévoyaient des orages dans les quinze jours à venir. La chaleur était en effet trop forte, il fallait bien que cela entraîne des variations climatiques. Mais Hermione était inquiète : elle n'aimait pas les orages, surtout les orages d'été qui étaient en général très violents et soudains. Et elle avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec les sombres événements à l'œuvre dans le pays.

Au bout d'un moment, elle termina son petit-déjeuner et se leva à son tour pour aller faire sa toilette matinale. Drago était occupé à se raser lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bains, mais elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui laisser la pièce pour lui tout seul, et elle se brossa les dents au-dessus de son lavabo.

\- Tu ne prend même plus la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, déplora-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Lui répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu a à me cacher Drago ? Tu es pudique ? Ajouta-t-elle en affichant un sourire malicieux.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle termina de se brosser les dents puis le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu as besoin d'espace alors ? Tu n'aime pas quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi ? Ça te donne des bouffées de chaleur ? Ça te met des idées farfelues dans la tête ?

Elle se posta derrière lui et encercla sa taille avec ses bras, se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter ses mots doux à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait cette intonation sensuelle et le son rauque de sa voix, et tout cela mêlé à son parfum enivrant et à la douce pression de ses mains sur sa peau lui donnait effectivement des boules au ventre.

\- Et ça te donne envie de laisser libre cours à tes...

\- Ne dit plus rien, déclara Drago en se retenant à grand peine de rire. J'ai parfaitement saisit le but de ton petit numéro, et crois-moi je ne vais pas te...

Je ne vais pas te rater avait-il voulu dire, mais le dernier mot ne franchit jamais le bord de ses lèvres car Hermione le lâcha brusquement et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, il vit qu'elle avait enlevée son peignoir.

Elle le fixa de ses prunelles sombres, un coin de ses lèvres retroussé en une petite moue de triomphe. Et elle avait de quoi être satisfaite : Drago la dévorait du regard, ses yeux s'attardant surtout sur la partie sud de son corps. Pour faire encore meilleure mesure, elle détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

\- Es-tu un ange ou un diable ? Lui dit-il en la plaquant doucement contre un mur de la salle de bains.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis un rossignol, et je te chante mon chant d'amour à chaque instant. Ne l'entend-tu pas ? Laisse-moi te le faire entendre dans ce cas.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ce fût l'électrochoc de trop pour le corps de Drago. Il la saisit par les hanches et s'efforça de la maintenir à près d'un mètre au-dessus du sol tout en répondant à son baiser. Oui il l'entendait son chant, tout son être l'entendait et le sentait avec une force incroyable. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme dans une caisse de résonance, lui faisant presque mal aux côtes tandis qu'il écrasait ton torse musclé contre la poitrine de sa partenaire comprimée dans un soutien-gorge en satin.

\- C'est pour te faire pardonner de l'incident d'hier ? L'interrogea-t-il une fois que la fougue de la jeune femme eût légèrement baissée en intensité.

\- Entre autre.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Pourquoi tu cherches sans arrêt à me faire justifier mes actions ? J'avais envie de toi là maintenant, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien voilà tu l'a dit !

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Fait l'ignorant Drago, ça te va à merveille.

\- J'aime que tu me rappelle que tu as envie de moi. Je ne fait pas l'ignorant, j'ai juste une mauvaise mémoire.

\- Eh bien il serait temps d'aller te faire soigner.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai la fille de deux dentistes devant moi. Quand commence-t-on le traitement docteur Granger ?

\- Il a déjà commencé, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

La force et la hargne avec laquelle elle plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes le surpris, et il la lâcha. Hermione reprit brusquement pied sur le sol, un peu déçue qu'il ait mis fin au baiser si rapidement.

\- Tu m'a mordu ! S'exclama Drago, n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Par Merlin tu m'a mordu la lèvre ! Dit-il en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangée ce matin ? Du lion ? Autre chose ?

\- Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre en riant aussi. Oh mais tu saignes mon pauvre !

Elle le soigna grâce à quelques sortilèges habiles tandis que le beau blond la regardait avec beaucoup d'amusement.

\- Tu va me le payer ! S'écria-t-il en aspirant la peau de son cou avec sa bouche.

Hermione renversa la tête en arrière, puis perdit l'équilibre sous les assauts de la bouche de son partenaire et s'étendit de tout son long sur le carrelage froid.

\- Pas de suçon Drago ! Non s'il te plaît ! Pas de suçon !

\- Rien à foutre, grogna-t-il en continuant de plus belle.

Les suppliques de la jeune femme se transformèrent en gémissements lorsqu'il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Jamais Drago n'avait été aussi brusque dans ses mouvements, la faisant d'ordinaire languir avant d'assouvir ses désirs. Mais le fait qu'elle lui morde la lèvre avait apparemment réveillé un espèce de feu intérieur qui ne demandait qu'à être allumé. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle appréciait encore plus quand il était rapide et brutal. Sa langue glissait sur son corps et aspirait sa peau par endroits comme un serpent qui aurait distiller son venin. Et de la même manière qu'un venin, le plaisir la paralysait, engourdissant son cerveau et faisant frissonner chacune des parcelles de sa peau.

Ses dessous délicats ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, et le corps du blond ne fit bientôt plus qu'un avec le sien. Hermione planta à nouveau ses ongles dans son dos, le faisant frémir lui aussi. Lorsque toute la tension retomba, Drago roula sur le côté pour éviter de l'écraser sous son poids et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

\- C'était encore mieux que notre première fois, déclara Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est meilleur quand c'est rapide...

\- ...et brutal, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Je le sais par expérience.

\- En attendant c'est ton dos qui fait les frais de tes « expériences » comme tu dis.

\- Oh putain ! Tu ne m'a pas raté sur ce coup-là ! Grimaça Drago en se redressant et en se regardant dans la glace. Merci Hermione, ironisa-t-il tout en palpant les profondes griffures qui lui zébraient le dos depuis sa nuque jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Tu m'a fait la totale aujourd'hui.

\- Mais de quoi tu te plaint ! Regarde ce que tu m'a fait ! S'exclama Hermione en observant les suçons qui lui parsemaient le corps. En plus je suis certaine que ce soir je vais m'apercevoir que j'ai des bleus un peu partout.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, puis ils éclatèrent de rire, incapables de rester sérieux. De toute manière après de tels instants de bonheur, une dispute n'aurait pas été possible.

 **.**

Une fois qu'ils se furent douchés et habillés, ils descendirent tous les deux les étages qui les séparaient des cachots. Hermione avait acceptée de se rendre dans l'antre des Serpentard, où elle n'était jamais allée, car Drago lui avait dit que Harry serait là lui aussi, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas toute seule au milieu des Vert et Argent.

Le couple entra dans la salle commune située au fin fond des cachots, et Drago serra très fort la main de Hermione dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage.

\- Ah te voilà ! S'exclama Blaise en quittant un moment des yeux ses feuilles de révision. Et avec la charmante Hermione Granger en plus ! Bravo Drago, tu as du cran de la ramener ici.

\- Et toi donc ? Encore motivé pour réviser la botanique ?

\- Un peu mon neveu. Pansy, il y a Drago qui est là ! S'écria-t-il en direction du dortoir des filles.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur le visage de la reine des Serpentard, et Hermione se retrouva soudain très embarrassée d'être ici. Elle aurait voulu dire à Drago de retourner dans leurs quartiers de préfet et de partir d'ici, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Cependant son cœur se réchauffa un peu en voyant Harry arriver derrière Pansy et la saluer chaleureusement.

\- Dis-donc vous deux vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps à ce que je vois, déclara Pansy en fixant Drago mais surtout Hermione des pieds à la tête.

La belle brune tenta de cacher comme elle pût les suçons qui lui marbraient le cou, mais c'était peine perdue face au regard laser de Pansy. De plus ses joues rosies, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses vêtements un peu débraillés ne laissaient personne dupe. Il en allait de même pour Drago avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa lèvre inférieure légèrement enflée. Heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir son dos, se dit-elle.

\- Je ne perd jamais mon temps, répliqua catégoriquement Drago, aucunement déstabilisé. Toi en revanche...

\- Eh vous deux ça suffit ! S'écria Blaise. Pansy tu veux un verre ?

\- File-moi plutôt un cigare.

Blaise lui jeta sans aucune douceur une boîte de havanes sur les genoux, la laissant se débrouiller pour pouvoir servir un verre de gin à Harry, Hermione, Drago, Tracey et à lui-même.

\- Eh bien ça alors, vous me surprenez, déclara Tracey la copine de Blaise en s'adressant à Drago et Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé à être en couple avec un ou une Gryffondor ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec un début de sourire, retrouvant un peu de leur ancienne complicité.

\- Nous sommes là nous aussi moi et Hermione, s'interposa Harry. Tu peux nous demander notre avis à nous aussi Tracey.

Hermione le gifla mentalement de l'avoir mêlée à la discussion alors qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y participer. Elle se serra contre Drago, sa tête sur son épaule et ses doigts entrelacés aux siens.

\- Vous êtes bien assortis en fin de compte, déclara une voix féminine, lui faisant relever la tête.

Elle s'attendait naturellement à ce que ce fût Tracey qui déclare cela, car elle apparaissait à Hermione comme une fille très agréable et loin des stéréotypes des Serpentard. Mais à sa stupeur la plus totale c'était Pansy qui venait de dire ces mots. Et le tout sans aucune ironie ni aucun sarcasme dans la voix.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? La questionna Drago.

\- Oui à toi et à elle. Vous êtes même plutôt mignons tous les deux si tu veux mon avis.

\- Merci du compliment.

Cet échange de paroles poli, presque courtois entre Drago et Pansy offrait un contraste frappant avec leurs joutes verbales habituelles, si bien que Blaise, Tracey et Harry en furent stupéfaits. Mais la plus étonnée de toutes était Hermione, qui pour la première fois avait entendue Pansy dire quelque chose de positif à son égard.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur d'autres sujets, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle avait beau être devenue imperméable aux critiques, elle n'aimait pas que l'on parle de sa relation avec Drago devant elle, que se soit en bien ou en mal.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ils se levèrent tous les six et sortirent de la salle commune avant de se séparer au niveau du hall pour se diriger chacun vers la tablée réservée à leur maison. Mais avant d'entre dans le réfectoire, Harry qui était désormais seul avec Hermione retient son amie par le bras et la dévisagea avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Tu ne m'a rien dit à propos de toi et Drago.

\- Et toi donc ? Depuis quand es-tu avec Pansy ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- C'est dingue. Dean et Neville n'arrêtent pas de me répéter que j'ai loupé le baiser du siècle. C'est vrai qu'il t'a embrassée devant toute l'école après avoir attrapé le vif d'or ?

\- Oui, balbutia Hermione en rougissant.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que Pansy m'a embrassé pour la première fois alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie et emplâtré des pieds à la tête. Je crois qu'elle a eu un peu pitié de me voir dans cet état.

\- D'ailleurs est-ce que tu es complètement guéri ?

\- Entièrement.

\- Écoute Harry, j'ai bien réfléchie et...je pense que l'on devrait aller parler à Ron tous les deux. On ne peut plus continuer à se faire la gueule indéfiniment.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? Qu'on est tous les deux en couple avec Pansy et Drago ?

\- À mon avis il le sait déjà.

\- Ou bien il fait semblant de ne rien savoir, comme souvent quand il s'agit de Ron.

\- Eh bien je le lui dirait en face, et là il arrêtera peut-être de jouer au têtu. Même Pansy fait des efforts tu te rend compte ? Et lui c'est le seul qui reste bloqué dans son ressentiment.

\- On lui dira tout ça après la fin des ASPIC d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça, puis ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire pour déjeuner.

 **.**

Durant le reste de la journée, Hermione et Drago n'eurent plus aucune occasion d'être seuls à seuls et ce ne fût qu'une fois le soir venu que le beau blond pût enfin s'échapper de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il y avait été retenu tout l'après-midi par ses camarades de Serpentard pour réviser les dernières épreuves.

Drago sortit des cachots, dont l'agréable fraîcheur contrastait avec la touffeur qui régnait dans le reste du château. Même si la présence d'Hermione lui avait manqué, il n'était pas mécontent d'être resté toute l'après-midi dans les souterrains de Poudlard.

\- Hermione est à la bibliothèque si tu la cherche, lui dit Harry lorsqu'il le croisa dans les escaliers.

\- Merci Potter.

Je crois qu'à cause de Blaise et Pansy je suis en train d'apprécier ce type, se dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers le temple du savoir. Mais après tout, je suis arrivé à aimer Hermione alors tant qu'à faire pourquoi ne pas être ami avec lui ?

Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque et qu'il se mit à chercher des yeux la femme qu'il chérissait. Drago s'avança dans l'allée principale, regardant entre les rayonnages, mais il ne la trouva pas. Sans doute avait-elle dû se réfugier au fond de la bibliothèque, près de la réserve pour être tout à fait au calme pour ses révisions. Et c'était effectivement là qu'elle se trouvait, mais il ne pût pas la surprendre car elle ne lui tournait pas le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui dit-elle sans lever le nez de ses manuels.

\- Je te cherchais et Harry m'a gentiment indiqué où tu te trouvais.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle puis lui pris les jambes et lui retira ses souliers pour pouvoir lui masser les pieds.

\- Drago ! Je suis en train de travailler là !

\- Et alors ? Ça ne te détend pas ?

\- Non.

\- Menteuse.

Elle pinça les lèvres pour éviter de sourire, essayant tant bien que mal de conserver sa concentration. Les douces mains de Drago continuèrent de lui masser les orteils pendant un moment puis remontèrent le long de ses jambes.

\- Drago arrête ça par la barbe de Merlin !

Il ne tient aucun compte de sa remarque, posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu m'excite.

\- Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ! On jouera plus tard dans les quartiers des préfets si tu veux.

\- Non, je veut jouer ici et maintenant.

Hermione n'osa pas élever la voix davantage, craignant d'attirer l'attention de madame Pince la bibliothécaire. Elle tenta de donner un coup de pied à Drago, mais celui-ci lui emprisonna les deux chevilles avec une facilité désarmante.

\- Laisse-toi faire, lui chuchota-t-il. Je te promets que ça va te détendre.

\- Je te préviens Drago, si on se fait prendre...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, glissant une main sous sa jupe avec la rapidité de l'éclair. Hermione retient sa respiration, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer de contentement. Elle avait terriblement peur que quelqu'un les surprenne, mais en même temps cela rajoutait un degré d'excitation et d'adrénaline supplémentaire. Et dire qu'il y avait des étudiants juste derrière le rayonnage près duquel ils se trouvaient...

\- Tu aimes ? Lui dit-il tout en frottant doucement sur le fin tissu en dentelle de son sous-vêtement avec ses doigts sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Continue...

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, agrippant le bras libre de Drago d'une main et plantant ses ongles dedans. Les yeux clos, elle laissait échapper des petits gémissements à intervalles réguliers, s'efforçant de les contrôler en se mordant la lèvre ou la langue pour que le son produit ne soit pas trop bruyant.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour l'instant, l'encouragea-t-il non sans un sourire taquin.

\- Ferme-là, lui répondit-elle en plantant davantage ses ongles dans sa chair, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres rendues rouges de désir. Il croyait qu'elle serait la seule à faire du bruit ou quoi ? Il l'avait mal calculée si c'était le cas. Elle aussi elle avait envie de jouer avec lui.

\- Très bien, lui dit-il. Je la ferme. Par contre toi dans exactement dix secondes, tu regretteras de ne pas pouvoir la fermer ta bouche, et ça je te le garantit.

Il accéléra la cadence de ses doigts autour de son intimité, la faisant onduler du bassin. Rapidement cependant il descendit sa culotte le long de ses cuisses puis transforma son corps en guimauve d'un mouvement de doigts bien senti. Elle avait bien du mal à contrôler les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, tout comme son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé d'un coup et sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Il fallait croire que Drago était devin car ( comme par hasard ) au bout de dix secondes un ultime frisson de plaisir remonta depuis son bas-ventre et se répandit dans tout son corps, et ne pouvant plus se contenir elle lâcha un couinement suraiguë.

\- Tu es le pire des salauds, lui dit-elle en le fixant de ses prunelles sombres.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il en lui offrant son plus charmant sourire.

Elle se releva alors que ses jambes tremblaient encore sous le coup de la vague de plaisir qui venait de la submerger, puis elle remonta sa culotte et plissa sa jupe tandis que les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme normal.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gagnes à chaque fois ?

\- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'au fond de toi tu as envie de me voir gagner.

\- Ah oui ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Mais comment pourrais-tu gagner Drago si je n'ai pas encore jouée ma partition ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que dans exactement vingt secondes tu regretteras de ne pas pouvoir fermer ta bouche, dit-elle en glissant sa main sur son entre-jambe.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en baissant sa braguette. Eh bien laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

Il eu beau protester en chuchotant, elle ne voulu rien entendre. Tu m'a dérangée dans mon travail, tu va en payer les conséquences maintenant pensa-t-elle tout en plongeant une main dans son boxer.

\- Joli balais, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille tout en observant sa virilité.

\- S'il te plaît, quand tu auras fini fait-moi interner à St Mangouste. Je suis déjà en train de devenir fou...

\- Je ne t'internerais pas. En revanche je veut t'entendre dire qui de toi ou de moi à gagner.

Drago la pensait incapable de tenir son délais de vingt secondes, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Il serra les dents, pensant ainsi résister aux vagues de plaisir qui étaient de plus en plus violentes à mesure qu'elle accélérait les mouvements et resserrait sa poigne. Mais lorsqu'elle pencha sa bouche vers son intimité, il su que c'était fini pour lui. Hermione n'eût qu'à donner un coup de langue au sommet de son membre devenu ultra-sensible pour qu'il pousse un puissant râle rauque.

\- Qui est-ce qui a le toupet de faire autant de bruit dans ma bibliothèque ?! S'écria Mme Pince.

Drago retomba aussitôt sur terre, et il regarda d'un œil inquiet Hermione. Mais la belle brune se contenta de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes puis de lui murmurer :

\- J'ai gagnée.

Elle se décolla de lui et se leva pour prendre ses affaires. Avant de disparaître, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil si charmeur que le jeune homme en resta cloué sur sa chaise. Oh par Merlin ses yeux...ses yeux qui étaient pour lui les fenêtres de la maison de tous ses rêves et ses fantasmes...

Oui elle avait gagnée, et il s'admettait bon perdant en le reconnaissant. Hermione était peut-être une fille de moldus, mais c'était surtout une sorcière. Et l'adjectif de sorcière n'avait jamais été aussi bien porté que par elle, il en était convaincu. Elle venait de l'ensorceler grâce à ce clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait lancé. Quelle étrange sensation de se rendre compte qu'on a été vaincu à son propre jeu, se dit-il. Voilà que l'enchanteur se retrouve enchanté. Oui Hermione tu es bien une sorcière, et tu es même plus que cela, tu es une enchanteresse, tu es une charmeuse de serpents.

 **.**

À bien des égards, la semaine qui suivit fût bien moins pénible que la précédente. La dernière épreuve que tous les candidats eurent en commun fût celle de botanique. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchit, et l'ambiance était donc plus détendue au sein du château. En ces derniers jours de printemps, les septième année voyait enfin poindre le bout de leur aventure à Poudlard.

Le jour du solstice d'été, Hermione avait déjà finie ses ASPIC. Il ne restait plus en effet que l'épreuve de divination, épreuve qui ne figurait pas parmi ses matières d'enseignement. Drago par contre avait cette dernière épreuve à passer avant de pouvoir se considérer comme étant en vacances. Après le déjeuner Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à la tour nord, là où se trouvait la salle de divination et où aurait lieu l'épreuve.

\- Bonne chance, lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

\- Veinarde, toi tu es déjà en vacances.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à prendre les runes anciennes ou l'étude des moldus en option.

\- Peut-être, dit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Aller, il faut que tu y ailles.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Harry et Ron qui les observaient un peu à la dérobée, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle embrassa tendrement Drago puis défit son étreinte et s'éloigna en lui adressant un dernier signe d'encouragement de la main.

En descendant les escaliers pour se rendre à ses quartiers de préfète, elle surprit Pansy en pleine dispute avec Cormac dans un couloir du septième étage.

\- Je ne veut rien entendre petit insolent ! Criait la reine des Serpentard. Tu aurais mérité d'être renvoyé pour avoir envoyé ce cognard dans la tête de Harry ! Une chance pour toi que le directeur soit favorable aux griffons ! Alors je te préviens, tu touches à nouveau à Harry et tu auras à faire à moi ! Est-ce que c'est clair dans ta tête ?

\- C'est bon, je n'y toucherait plus à ton binoclard...

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très clair dans ta cervelle de moineau en fin de compte, dit-elle d'un ton acide.

Le coup de poing qu'elle lui donna au niveau du thorax lui coupa la respiration, et il s'effondra à moitié contre le mur du couloir. Mais Pansy n'en avait pas fini : elle le saisit par l'oreille et le redressa, le fixant avec haine.

\- Je ne supporte pas ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Alors si tu t'avises de me causer du tort, soi certain que je ferais tout pour te le faire payer au centuple, si bien que tu te mettras à genoux devant moi et que tu me léchera les bottes pour implorer ma clémence. Mais sache que quand je suis en colère, je ne suis jamais clémente. File maintenant, et avise-toi de me répondre encore une fois de manière insolente et je te jure que tu deviendras stérile.

Pansy le feinta en esquissant un coup de pied en direction de ses bijoux de famille. Prit d'une peur panique, Cormac s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Une fois qu'il eu tourné à l'angle du couloir, Hermione s'avança vers Pansy.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ah Hermione ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut rétablir de la discipline chez les membres de ta maison. Une petite démonstration d'autorité ne fait jamais de mal tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Il n'arrête pas d'insulter Harry, et ça me fait sortir de mes gonds.

\- Tu aurais fait une excellente préfète-en-chef Pansy, déclara Hermione.

\- Peut-être.

Elle sortit du couloir et se mis à descendre les escaliers pour retourner dans sa salle commune.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as peut-être des choses à me raconter ?

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants. Elle venait de sortir d'une crise de colère très violente et maintenant Pansy était tout sucre tout miel avec elle. Aurait-elle trouver grâce à ses yeux ?

\- Des choses à te raconter ? Répéta-t-elle, légèrement incrédule.

\- Oui à propos de toi et Drago par exemple, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans la tête d'Hermione. L'ex-petite amie de Drago lui tendait une perche, elle se devait de la saisir. C'était en effet l'occasion parfaite de sympathiser avec Pansy.

\- Je te suis, déclara-t-elle en se mettant à descendre les marches à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans les cachots, puis Pansy prononça le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle invita ensuite Hermione à prendre place sur le grand canapé qui trônait devant la cheminée.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, les étudiants étant soit en examen de divination, soit à Pré-au-Lard ou dans leurs dortoirs pour les plus jeunes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Demanda Pansy en se dirigeant vers le meuble à alcools.

\- Euh...je ne sais pas.

\- Aller, ne fait pas la timide. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

\- Bon si tu insistes...je pense que je vais prendre un sherry.

\- Et un sherry pour madame, déclara Pansy en lui servant le breuvage dans un verre en cristal Waterford. Je vais m'en servir un verre aussi pendant qu'on y est.

Une fois qu'elle eu fait le service, elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et trinqua avec la brunette.

\- J'adorerais être barmaid, expliqua-t-elle à son interlocutrice. Pas toute ma vie bien sûr, mais peut-être que je me lancerais là-dedans une fois mes études ici terminées.

\- C'est un choix assez audacieux.

\- N'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendue dire qu'ils allaient ouvrir de nouveaux pubs sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce serait franchement bien que je puisse y travailler pendant l'été. Et toi que va-tu faire ?

\- J'attends les résultats des ASPIC, et une fois là peut-être que le Ministère m'enverra des propositions pour faire carrière au sein de l'institution. Je t'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup travailler au département de la justice magique. Je trouve que le système actuel n'est pas assez compétent, il faudrait le rénover en profondeur pour qu'il existe une véritable équité. J'ai pensée à intégrer le bureau des Aurors, la brigade de la police magique ou bien les services administratifs du Magenmagot. Sinon, je souhaiterais intégrer le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques car la lutte pour l'égalité entre les sorciers et les autres espèces d'animaux magiques est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Et puis il y a évidemment le département de la coopération magique internationale qui me fait envie. Pour tout te dire se serait un rêve pour moi de faire partie de la confédération internationale des sorciers, mais aussi du bureau international des lois magiques.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu manques d'ambition. En tout cas avec toutes ces perspectives de carrière, tu as l'embarras du choix.

\- Oui sans doute. Mais si ça ne marche pas, j'ai toujours pensée à travailler comme banquière ou comme agente de change chez Gringotts.

\- Ouah ! Mais c'est génial ça, mon père faisait exactement ce métier-là ! Par contre il faut vraiment que tu t'entende bien avec les gobelins, mais sinon c'est superbe. Je te ressers ?

Hermione acquiesça, ayant la gorge sèche après avoir beaucoup bavarder.

\- Mais assez parler de métiers et de carrières, déclara Pansy en balayant d'un revers de main leur précédent sujet de discussion. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cet été ?

Excellente question, elle n'y avait jamais réfléchie.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment intéressant pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Bien sûr ! Je m'intéresse à toi depuis que tu es avec Drago. Et puis je ne te connaît pas bien, donc oui ça m'intéresse de savoir quels sont tes projets à court terme.

\- C'est gentil de penser à moi.

Hermione fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts tout en fixant son verre, réfléchissant à son avenir.

\- Je pense que je vais retourner chez mes parents, comme chaque été. Puis à la mi-juillet quand j'aurais mes résultats d'examens ils seront fixés sur mon avenir et ils me laisseront carte blanche pour le restant des vacances. Je pense qu'à partir de là, je ferais mes valises et j'irais vivre quelques temps dans le Devonshire, là où se situe la maison de Ron, en attendant que je me trouve un logement quelque part dans le Londres sorcier.

\- Et Drago dans tout ça ? Vous n'avez pas prévu une petite escapade en amoureux quelque part ?

Mince elle n'y avait pas penser ! Mais que lui était-il permis d'espérer avec lui ? Elle resterait à ses côtés après Poudlard c'était une certitude. Elle l'aimait et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait se séparer de lui. Cependant elle n'irait pas chez lui, dans son luxueux manoir du Wiltshire. À ça non, jamais de la vie ! On la jetterait dehors comme une malpropre ou bien les parents de Drago la confondraient avec une servante. Elle aurait pu à la limite supporter sa mère, qui d'après les descriptions que Drago lui avait faite, était une bonne personne. Mais son père...

\- Une escapade en amoureux ? Pensa tout haut Hermione. Pourquoi pas ? Ça me permettrait d'éviter sa famille, et lui la mienne. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple Pansy, tout ne tient pas qu'à moi. Je ne connais pas les contraintes actuelles de Drago, et si cela se trouve il a une foule d'obligations familiales à remplir.

\- Voyons Hermione, il serait prêt à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour toi. Je sais qu'il y a des tâches dont on ne peut pas s'acquitter, mais Drago n'est pas le ministre, il aura forcément à un moment ou à un autre du temps à te consacrer.

Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione, bien plus rassurée désormais.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Pansy dont les yeux pétillaient d'excitation, raconte-moi ta relation avec lui. Comment est-il avec toi ?

Voilà le sujet qu'Hermione redoutait un peu, car les confidences sentimentales n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Surtout que là elle s'adressait à une femme qui connaissait son sujet puisqu'elle avait été la véritable muse de Drago durant plusieurs années.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en parler.

\- Allons ma chérie, fait un effort.

Hermione fût piquée dans son orgueil par cette réplique qui la faisait quasiment passer pour une gamine, ou tout du moins pour une adolescente encore pubère alors qu'elle était désormais majeure et vaccinée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Dit-elle en bombant sa poitrine et en levant le menton pour se donner une posture fière.

\- Tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça Pansy.

\- Tu parles comme Drago, déclara-t-elle d'un air amusé. Décidément, quand vous êtes au lit vos répliques doivent être un spectacle à elles seules. Tu aimes te donner en spectacle devant lui ? Je te le demande parce que moi c'est ce que je faisais, du temps où j'étais amoureuse de lui. Est-ce que tu as remarquée cette aptitude qu'il a à obliger son interlocuteur à se surpasser et à se sublimer pour arriver à son niveau ? Et puis on ne va pas se mentir Hermione, pour arriver au niveau de Drago il faut satisfaire son insatiable désir sexuel. Tu lui offre ton corps, il t'offre son estime. En tout cas, avant c'était son mode de fonctionnement, mais il a bien changé ses derniers mois. Peut-être peut-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

\- Avec moi il est...je ne sais pas Pansy. J'ai encore du mal à le cerner, je suis loin de le connaître aussi bien que toi. Et puis que veux-tu que je te dise ? On s'aime et ça s'arrête là. Bien sûr que je me donne en spectacle, ça fait partie de nos petits jeux à nous. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il adore chez moi : que je le surprenne et que je le fasse sortir de ses gonds. Je n'aurais jamais pût imaginer qu'une aussi belle personne pouvait se cacher derrière l'affreuse carapace qu'il se donne.

\- À quel genre de jeux jouez-vous ?

Hermione éclata de rire, son visage s'empourprant par la même occasion.

\- Oh mon Dieu pardonnez-moi ! On se lance des défis principalement. Et ce sont le genre de défis devant lesquels tu ne peut pas te défiler si tu vois ce que je veut dire.

\- Vous vous aimez, décréta Pansy en finissant son verre. Drago n'a jamais fait ça avec moi, et je crois qu'il ne le fait qu'avec toi. Il est amoureux de toi Hermione. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que Drago Malefoy aimerait quelqu'un plus qu'il ne s'aime lui-même, j'aurais envoyée ce quelqu'un à l'asile sur-le-champ.

Pansy arrêta de parler et scruta intensément Hermione, ce qui embarrassa aussitôt la préfète.

\- Et je pense connaître une des raison pour lesquelles son cœur t'a choisit : ton regard.

Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, s'attendant à ce qu'Hermione la suive. Mais la brunette resta assise sur le canapé, interloquée.

\- Pansy ? Sais-tu pourquoi Drago m'appelle « mon petit rossignol » ?

Hermione vit à sa grande peine les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes.

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Hoqueta-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait recueillit des petits oisillons qui étaient tombés de leur nid. Mais son père l'a forcé à s'en débarrasser en les lui faisant jeter par une fenêtre. Ces petits oisillons, c'était des rossignols. Et aujourd'hui encore, il s'en veut terriblement d'avoir fait ça, d'avoir tué des êtres innocents. C'est pour cela qu'il est si mélancolique lorsqu'il écoute le chant des oiseaux comme tu as dû le remarquer. Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il du nom d'un oiseau qu'il a tué ? Peut-être parce que tu as une voix mélodieuse comme celle du rossignol, ou peut-être parce que tu es innocente comme peut l'être un oiseau. Drago a toujours apprécié plus que tout autre chose l'harmonie qui pouvait exister entre deux oiseaux qui s'aiment, et surtout entre deux oiseaux qui se séduisent. Le chant d'amour du rossignol est sans doute le plus mélodieux de tous les chants harmonieux que peut offrir la nature. Quand il t'appelle comme cela, sans doute veut-il te dire à quel point toi Hermione Granger tu es en harmonie avec lui Drago Malefoy. Sans doute veut-il te dire que ton âme est sœur avec la sienne. Et je vais te le dire : s'il pense ça, il n'est pas loin de la vérité. Vous vous complétez à la perfection.

 **.**

Hermione et Pansy retrouvèrent Drago, Tracey, Blaise et Harry dans le hall de l'école. Hermione n'avait même pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Pansy, mais elles avaient bavarder pendant pas moins de trois heures.

\- Alors c'est enfin fini ? Interrogea la reine des Serpentard en enlaçant Harry.

\- Je crois bien oui. Il était temps, ce marathon intellectuel de deux semaines n'a que trop duré.

Blaise observa Hermione et Pansy tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez toutes les deux ? Vous ne vous êtes pas écharpées au moins ?

\- Non pas du tout, lui répondit Hermione. Nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître.

Le métis échangea un étrange regard avec Drago, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais force était de constater que les deux jeunes femmes se supportaient sans aucun problème.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Que diriez-vous d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Il fait encore beau, et ça nous dégourdira les jambes.

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils sortirent du hall pour se rendre sur le sentier pavé qui menait au village. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel en cette fin d'après-midi, leur permettant de savourer pleinement la fin des examens. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, ils furent saisis par l'effervescence qui régnait. Les échoppes, les pubs et les magasins étaient bondés. La fin des ASPIC et le soulagement général qui en résultait chez les septième année y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Ils prirent place à La Tête du Sanglier, et Blaise commanda six whisky pur malt. D'abord dérangée par l'atmosphère enfumée qui régnait dans le pub, Hermione s'accommoda petit-à-petit aux effluves de cigare qui emplissaient le lieu.

\- Alors ce bal ? La questionna Tracey.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Tu as commencée à le préparer ? Ce sont aux préfets de tout prévoir il me semble.

\- Je pense m'y mettre dès demain. Et Drago m'aidera, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On va le faire ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ne te laisse pas trompée par son attitude nonchalante, je suis certaine qu'il est tout excité à l'idée de cet événement.

Hermione sourit à Tracey, entièrement d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Mais son sourire s'effaça progressivement à mesure que sa réflexion se prolongeait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas la perspective de devoir tout organiser jusque dans les moindres détails qui la dérangeait, non ça elle pouvait toujours s'en accommoder. Ce qui la terrifiait, c'était de se rendre à ce bal de fin d'année avec Drago pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas bien danser. Et cela sans parler de la tenue. Elle n'avait rien à se mettre !

Et voilà que l'angoisse l'étreignait à nouveau, elle qui avait comptée sur cette fin du mois de juin pour se détendre, désormais c'était peine perdue.

\- Tout va bien chérie ? Lui demanda Drago en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Parfaitement.

Pour donner plus de crédibilité à sa réponse, elle l'embrassa puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête si soudainement que Drago sursauta.

\- Tu connais très bien la réponse.

\- Non je ne connaît rien du tout. Dis-moi oui ou non.

\- Oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui je veut être ta cavalière.

\- Tu n'est pas obligée de me répondre par la positive. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu veuilles y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non je...je veut y aller avec toi.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air très sûre de toi. De quoi as-tu peur ? Je sens que tu as peur de quelque chose.

\- Mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise sous l'air interloqué des cinq autres.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Drago se leva aussi de sa chaise et la regarda se frayer un chemin entre les tables encombrées et le comptoir du pub.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, précisa-t-il aux autres avant de la suivre d'un pas pressé.

Il y avait à peine quelques instants tout était parfait, et il avait fallût qu'il pose une question qui avait visiblement déplu à Hermione. Pourtant il lui avait juste demandé si elle voulait être sa cavalière, question qui aurait dû être pliée en deux secondes. Drago avait bien dû mal à saisir la raison pour laquelle elle se mettait dans cet état, et il en était à cette réflexion lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la porte des toilettes pour femmes.

Sans se gêner, il rentra à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte grâce à un sort pour que personne ne puisse le déranger.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il en observant la jeune femme les mains posées sur les rebords d'un lavabo et la tête baissée.

En s'approchant davantage, il vit qu'elle pleurait en silence.

\- Tu ne m'a rien dit...

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ? Il appréhenda la suite.

\- ...Le rossignol, précisa-t-elle.

Il comprit du premier coup ce qu'elle voulait dire. Blaise ou Pansy avait dû lui parler de ça, et il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle avait l'air si bouleversée.

\- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler.

Elle se calma un peu, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il détestait la voir pleurer, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

\- Ton père est un monstre.

\- Exact.

Elle lâcha les rebords du lavabo et chancela un peu en arrière. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse perdre l'équilibre, il la rattrapa fermement par la taille. Elle était encore sous le choc et il le comprenait parfaitement. C'était pour lui-même un sujet extrêmement sensible et désagréable, alors pour quelqu'un d'émotif comme elle ça ne devait pas être facile du tout à encaisser.

\- Il t'a fait tellement de mal...tu ne méritais pas ça Drago, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Hermione calme-toi, la rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. C'était il y a longtemps, maintenant c'est fini, c'est oublié.

\- Mais tu ne pourras jamais oublier ça !

\- Si. Avec toi je l'oublie.

Il attendit qu'elle se fût calmée pour pouvoir à nouveau parler.

\- Alors, veux-tu être ma cavalière oui ou non ?

\- Oui je le veut.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, puis il se dirigea vers la porte mais elle le retient par la main.

\- Resteras-tu à mes côtés quand nous aurons quittés Poudlard ?

\- Tant que les rayons du soleil illumineront nos journées et tant que la lumière des étoiles éclairera nos nuits, oui je resterais avec toi. On y retourne ? Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés aux toilettes ? Les questionna Blaise lorsqu'ils furent revenus.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais, ne goûtant que très moyennement à la plaisanterie.

Une fois qu'ils eurent entièrement consommés leurs commandes, ils payèrent la note puis sortirent dehors. Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à vadrouiller à droite et à gauche, Drago s'arrêtant pour acheter une boîte de cigares puis Pansy pour s'offrir une nouvelle plume ou bien Harry pour goûter à quelques friandises dans une nouvelle échoppe.

Lorsque le soleil eu disparu derrière les hautes montagnes qui entouraient le village, ils finirent par se décider à rentrer au château. Drago et Hermione marchaient un peu en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe, repassant encore dans leurs têtes la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans les toilettes du pub.

\- Je suis une piètre danseuse, lui déclara Hermione sans préambule.

\- Je t'apprendrais à en devenir une bonne.

\- Aurais-tu la patience nécessaire ?

\- Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle tu progresses.

\- On pourrait commencer demain.

\- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, ça risque d'être dur de te préparer en seulement une semaine.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendue vouloir atteindre ton niveau. Il faut juste que j'acquiers quelques compétences de base pour paraître crédible.

Il éclata de rire, la faisant sursauter. Elle le fixa d'un œil sceptique car visiblement il se moquait d'elle.

\- Tu prends vraiment trop ça à cœur, c'est touchant. Nous n'allons pas à une soirée de gala chez le ministre, c'est juste un bal de fin d'année, soit détendue. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de t'éclater.

\- Et si j'ai envie de bien savoir danser ?

\- Eh bien c'est ton choix. Je vois que tu as envie d'épater la galerie.

\- C'est toi que j'ai envie d'épater.

 **.**

Le temps était clair le lendemain lorsque Drago rejoignit Hermione dans la salle de musique. Le beau blond prit le temps de contempler le superbe panorama qu'offrait les grandes fenêtres de la pièce circulaire située dans la tour nord de l'école, un éternel verre de scotch à la main. Hermione avait raison de venir souvent jouer du piano ici, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond bleu nuit de la pièce.

\- Tu m'a l'air bien distrait aujourd'hui Drago.

\- Non pas du tout, je prend simplement la température du lieu.

Il posa son verre sur le piano à quatre queues puis prit le temps de retrousser les manches de sa chemise.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Tout à fait.

Il posa enfin son regard sur elle et observa sa tenue en détail. Elle avait abandonnée son uniforme d'étudiante pour mettre un débardeur et un leggings qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps.

\- Très bel accoutrement Hermione, tu t'es vêtue à la moldu aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, ça me permettra d'être plus souple dans mes mouvements.

\- Je comprend. On commence ?

Elle acquiesça, rassemblant ses cheveux en un catogan fait à la va-vite pour dégager son visage.

\- On va débuter avec la danse de cour écossaise, déclara Drago. Normalement elle se joue avec quatre couples alignés en quadrille, mais comme nous ne sommes que deux aujourd'hui on va faire comme ceci.

Il prit les mains d'Hermione et la plaça face à lui.

\- Cette danse est assez simple. Les pas de base se font en quatre temps : le pas marché, le pas chassé, le pas de basque et le pas de valse.

Drago exécuta les mouvements de manière lente pour que sa cavalière ait le temps de tous les mémoriser. Et la jeune femme sentit déjà la sueur commencer à tremper ses tempes. Comment pourrait-elle retenir tout ça ?

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta de danser pour reprendre son souffle puis lui fit un signe de la tête.

\- C'est à ton tour maintenant.

Hermione hésita, n'osant pas faire le premier pas de peur de se ridiculiser. Avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, Drago s'empara de sa taille et recommença les mouvements, obligeant le corps de la jeune femme à le suivre. En imitant les enchaînements de son cavalier de manière à peu près convenable à son goût, elle eu vraiment la sensation que cette première danse l'avait libérée de son angoisse de départ.

\- Alors, comment j'étais ? Questionna-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent terminer.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut : tu es souple, fine et rapide. Il te manque simplement la maîtrise technique pour que ta chorégraphie soit entièrement gracieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas gracieuse ?

\- Si, ton corps est gracieux mais tes mouvements le sont beaucoup moins. Il faut que tu arrives à enchaîner les pas de manière subtile, pour que l'ensemble soit harmonieux. Tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça, s'attendant à peu de choses près à ce genre de remarques. Au moins il avait trouvé à complimenter ses pas de danse, c'était déjà un bon début.

Durant toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner ils dansèrent encore et encore dans la salle de musique, Drago lui faisant répéter inlassablement les mêmes mouvements pour qu'elle effectue une belle danse de cour écossaise.

\- Et d'où vient-elle cette danse ? Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils dînaient dans le réfectoire.

\- Autrefois elle était à la mode à la cour royale d'Ecosse, d'où son nom de danse de cour. À vrai dire elle est encore très appréciée parmi les hautes sphères de la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je vois. Maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes quelque chose de moins...académique disons.

\- Pas de souci. Un maître danseur est toujours ravi de transmettre son savoir.

Les jours suivants, Drago apprit à Hermione à danser la gigue, la farandole, la danse country et le tango. La préfète apprenait vite les mouvements et les enchaînements, ce qui ravissait Drago. Combien d'heures passèrent-ils ainsi à répéter encore et encore les pas de danse sur le parquet brillant de la salle de musique ? Eux-mêmes n'auraient su le dire. En parallèle, ils durent organiser l'événement jusque dans les moindres détails.

Le bal de fin d'année aurait lieu la veille du départ en vacances, soit l'avant-dernier jour de juin. Il était prévu qu'il se déroule en plein air, à l'intérieur du stade de quidditch. Grâce à de multiples sortilèges, le stade fût arrangé de manière à pouvoir accueillir l'événement. Hermione et Drago se coltinèrent le travail de décoration, mais ils étaient les seuls à avoir le droit de pénétrer dans le stade . Les autres devraient attendre le soir du bal pour découvrir de quelle manière l'intérieur du stade avait été transformé.

Hermione s'occupa ensuite de confectionner les cartons d'invitation pendant que Drago réalisait une grande affiche qu'il placarda ensuite sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Parmi les précisions mentionnées on distinguait notamment : l'horaire. Le bal débuterait à l'heure du dîner et se poursuivrait jusqu'à une heure après les douze coups de minuit ; les invités. Seuls les étudiants de première et deuxième année ne recevront pas de carton d'invitation et ne pourront donc pas se rendre au bal à cause de la présence d'alcool ; les partenaires. Chaque étudiant ayant reçu son invitation pour le bal devrait se présenter avec le ou la partenaire de son choix ; l'apéritif. Un buffet à volonté serait mis à disposition pour tous ceux qui se rendront au bal.

Une fois cela fait, Hermione envoya à chaque étudiant de la troisième à la septième année un carton d'invitation. Dans tout Poudlard, on ne parlait plus que du bal. La plupart des étudiants ne possédant pas de hiboux empruntèrent ceux appartenant à l'école pour pouvoir demander par lettre à leurs parents s'ils pouvaient leur acheter des tenues de soirée.

 **.**

Quatre jours avant le bal, Hermione se décida elle aussi à envoyer une lettre à sa mère, car comme elle l'avait remarquée auparavant, elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Assise dans un canapé du salon des préfets, la jeune femme venait tout juste de terminer une nouvelle séance de danse avec Drago qui l'avait vidée de toute son énergie.

Le point positif pensa-t-elle, c'est que les préparatifs sont désormais terminés et que tout le monde a reçu son invitation. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver quelque chose à me mettre et se sera bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Drago en s'approchant du canapé par derrière.

Il vient de sortir de la douche, constata-t-elle en observant ses cheveux mouillés et le pagne qui constituait son seul vêtement.

\- Je suis en train d'écrire à ma mère.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai pas de tenue de soirée, donc il faut qu'elle m'en achète une. Je ne lui ait pas dit qu'il y aurait un bal cette année donc il faut que je la mette au courant maintenant.

Drago fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était en proie à un doute intérieur. Au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête et regarda la feuille de papier et la plume avec laquelle Hermione avait commencée à écrire.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara-t-il enfin.

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Écoute Hermione, ce sera notre dernière soirée à Poudlard, il faut que ce soit un moment unique. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour tes parents, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient les moyens de t'offrir en un claquement de doigts une tenue qui sera à la hauteur de la femme qui la portera. Non, je vais plutôt écrire moi-même à ma mère si tu le veut bien. Je suis certain qu'elle trouvera quelque chose qui t'ira à merveille.

\- Mais tu me l'a dit toi-même, ce n'est pas une soirée de gala chez le ministre...

\- Quand j'ai dit ça, c'était à propos de la danse, pas de la tenue. Je suis désolé si je te paraît présomptueux ou quoi...oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Écrie toi-même cette lettre à ma mère.

Il se leva du canapé sous le regard légèrement brumeux de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es certain que ma requête ne sera pas refusée ? Elle ne me connaît même pas. Et puis je ne veut pas abuser de son argent, ça me mettrai mal à l'aise.

\- Dis-lui juste que tu es celle qui partage la vie de son fils. Présente-toi aussi surtout, et ne parle pas en mon nom. Fait comme si tu te trouvais face à elle et que tu engageais la conversation. Elle t'apprécie déjà beaucoup tu sais. Je lui ai souvent parler de toi par courrier, et elle m'a confié que la femme qui avait réussie à rendre son fils si heureux méritait toute sa gratitude. Bon, je te laisse écrire ta lettre, rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Hermione se retrouva seule avec sa plume dans la main droite et sa feuille vierge posée sur la table devant elle. Alors comme ça, elle avait toute la gratitude de madame Malefoy ? Soit mais ça ne m'autorise pas à exiger d'elle n'importe quoi, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément, une main posée sous le menton et l'autre faisant tournoyer sa plume. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida enfin à tracer les première lettres sur la feuille, puis elle en arriva à la noircir de bout en bout.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle se mis à relire soigneusement ses mots, puis lorsqu'elle se considéra satisfaite de sa lettre, elle la mit dans une enveloppe et elle sortit de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la volière.

Il était tard, et il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'elle emprunta le chemin pour se rendre à la volière, sa lettre à la main. Soudain, elle distingua une forme humaine dans l'obscurité ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- _Lumos !_ Formula-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

La silhouette se trouvait à l'entrée de la volière, en haut de la volée de marches en pierre au pied de laquelle Hermione se trouvait. En montant les marches, elle distingua non pas une mais deux silhouettes. L'une était grande et imposante, l'autre était plus petite. Elle entendit les bribes d'une conversation.

Hermione s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Sans doute aurait-elle dû demander à Drago de l'accompagner jusqu'à la volière, même si elle aurait sans doute perdue la face, elle qui était à Gryffondor et qui était censée être courageuse.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom, elle sursauta et fixa les deux silhouettes en haut des marches.

\- Hermione ! Répéta la voix.

Son cerveau cessa aussitôt de paniquer : c'était la voix de Harry. Rassurée, elle combla la distance qui la séparait de son ami et arriva à l'entrée de la volière.

\- Ron ? Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? Les interrogea-t-elle en reconnaissant également le grand dadais aux cheveux roux.

\- Et toi donc ? Répliqua le brun à lunettes.

Elle lui montra l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait à la main, puis elle rentra à l'intérieur de la volière et apprivoisa le hibou grand-duc qui appartenait à Drago en lui donnant un peu de nourriture pour volatiles. Le rapace pris l'enveloppe dans ses serres et s'envola vers sa destination. C'était un des seuls occupants de la volière à cette heure-ci : pour les rapaces c'était l'heure de la chasse nocturne.

Une fois qu'il eu disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit, elle revient vers Harry et Ron.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher ! Les réprimanda-t-elle.

\- On fait ce qu'on veut, répliqua vertement Ron sans la regarder. Toi aussi tu es debout.

\- Moi je suis préfète-en-chef de cet établissement contrairement à vous deux ! J'ai tous les droits de patrouiller après le couvre-feu ! De quoi vous parliez ?

\- On évoquait l'après-Poudlard avec Ron, précisa Harry, qui contrairement au rouquin n'avait pas franchement envie de chercher les ennuis.

\- Quand viendras-tu au Terrier ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Moi je pense y aller dès la mi-juillet, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron.

\- Il est hors de question qu'une fille qui fricote avec Drago Malefoy pose les pieds chez moi.

Il lança un regard noir à Hermione après avoir prononcé ses mots puis il la bouscula violemment et descendit les marches pour retourner au château.

\- Ron attend ! S'écria Harry en le retenant par la manche. C'est justement de ça dont on voulait te parler avec Hermione.

\- Ne prononce plus son nom devant moi ! Hurla-t-il. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez à comploter dans mon dos ? Vous voulez ma perte c'est ça ?

Hermione avait le cœur brisé, et même Harry était effrayé par les paroles de Ron.

\- Non, nous voulons juste redevenir amis comme avant. Met-y un peu du tient s'il te plaît Ronald, tenta de le raisonner courageusement le brun à lunettes.

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Nous avons changés Ron, tous les trois. Il faut que tu le prenne en compte, on ne peut pas se quitter de cette manière. Nous avons changés en bien.

\- Toi peut-être, mais elle non.

\- Tu sais, le fait que je soit en couple avec Pansy Parkinson revient au même que le fait pour Hermione de sortir avec Drago Malefoy.

Ron le regarda d'un air scandalisé, puis ses yeux se plissèrent et il ajouta avant de tourner les talons :

\- Eh bien tous les deux, allez vous faire voir !

 **.**

Drago était occupé à lire un journal dans son lit lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Ah enfin ! Tu peux entrer Hermione ! Dit-il sans se stopper dans sa lecture.

À sa grande surprise, ce fût Severus Rogue qui entra dans la pièce. Le professeur de potions avait le visage pâle, les traits tirés et des cernes noires le vieillissait d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Venez tout de suite avec moi monsieur Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le directeur agonise.

\- Vous en êtes sûr...

\- Il ne survivra pas à cette nuit, j'en suis certain. Il veut vous voir une dernière fois.

Le cerveau de Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent et il fixa Rogue sans le voir, le temps qu'il puisse pleinement prendre conscience de cette nouvelle bouleversante.

\- Ce n'est pas possible...pas maintenant...pas à quatre jours du bal...

\- Il faut se dépêcher Drago, siffla son professeur d'un ton sec. Et ne vous couvrez pas trop, il fait assez chaud cette nuit.

Le beau blond sortit du lit et enfila une chemise puis un pantalon d'uniforme et enfin ses chaussures, avant de suivre Rogue dans le salon des préfets puis dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Ils marchèrent dans la pénombre des couloirs, dans l'atmosphère étouffante et la douce torpeur d'une nuit d'été.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda soudainement Drago.

\- Son état c'est beaucoup dégradé ses derniers jours, et je pense que c'est la chaleur qui en est en partie responsable. Son organisme ne peut pas supporter une nouvelle nuit comme celle-ci.

Le préfet hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Il avait la gorge sèche et terriblement nouée. Dumbledore avait beau l'avoir mis au courant, il avait toujours redouté ce moment, l'occultant de son esprit pour éviter d'être saisit par l'angoisse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau directorial, il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient légèrement.

\- Calmez-vous Drago pour l'amour de Merlin, édicta sévèrement son professeur. Faites preuve de sang-froid par pitié, ça nous facilitera la tâche à tous.

Facile à dire, pensa le blond en mobilisant toutes ses ressources mentales pour se maîtriser.

Une fois que Rogue eût prononcé le mot de passe, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci était vide de tout occupant. Drago eu froid dans le dos en y mettant les pieds : ce lieu pourtant si familier semblait totalement étranger dans la semi-obscurité du clair de lune. Tous les instruments appartenant au directeur étaient inertes, sans vie, abandonnés, les tableaux étaient fixes et immobiles, et tout cela concourrait à faire de ce lieu une sorte d'antichambre de la mort. Tandis qu'il prenait le temps de contempler le bureau délaissé et le fauteuil directorial vide ( comme un reflet tangible du vide qu'il ressentait au même instant dans son cœur ), Rogue accéda au passage secret entre les étagères de la bibliothèque du bureau.

\- Venez avec moi Drago, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la suite réservée aux directeurs.

Bon gré mal gré, il le suivit à travers l'étroit corridor avant de monter la volée de marches jusqu'à la porte à double battant en bois de chêne qui marquait l'entrée des quartiers directoriaux.

\- Entrez Severus ! Cria une voix haut-perchée.

Drago et Rogue rentrèrent en même temps dans la vaste chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Minerva Mc Gonagall se trouvait assise dans un pouf rembourré aux côtés de Dumbledore. La peur atteignit son paroxysme chez Drago, qui avait réellement l'impression de pénétrer dans un tombeau. L'air était vicié, et il étouffait dans cette pièce pourtant commode en superficie. La peur le paralysait sur place, et il observa Rogue s'agenouiller au chevet de Dumbledore et lui prendre la main tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles.

\- Approche mon jeune ami, déclara soudainement une voix caverneuse.

Drago mobilisa tout son courage pour s'avancer et se pencher au-dessus de l'immense lit à baldaquin dans lequel reposait le vieil homme. Il distinguait très mal les traits de celui qui avait été son mentor, mais il avait le sentiment général qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait été.

\- Avant de mourir, j'aimerais que tu me rende un dernier service.

\- Dites-moi tout.

\- Conduis-moi à ma dernière demeure, dans la caverne sous le lac.

Drago fût pris d'un immense frisson. Jamais il ne descendrait dans les égouts en pleine nuit ! Il aurait pût tout faire, mais ça jamais. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, maintenant il n'avait guère envie d'y retourner.

\- Nous y allons, déclara Rogue, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! S'écria Drago. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est loin et profond sous terre. Et puis vous n'avez même pas...

Et si, il avait son talisman. Sans lui, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la grotte. Mais Merlin avait apparemment souhaité que le dernier vœu de Dumbedore se réalise.

\- Nous y allons Drago, répéta Rogue plus fermement. Minerva, en tant que directrice-adjointe vous avez la garde du château à votre compte. Nous déciderons plus tard de la nomination d'un nouveau directeur. Surveillez bien Poudlard durant notre absence, nous ne serons pas de retour ici avant l'aube.

Mc Gonagall acquiesça, puis elle se leva et ouvrit les portes de la chambre.

- _Levicorpus !_ Formula Rogue en s'avançant hors de la pièce, faisant flotter le corps de Dumbledore dans les airs.

\- _Lumos maxima !_ Prononça Drago en éclairant devant eux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt tous les deux devant une volée de marches humides et glissantes qui menaient jusque dans les profondeurs du château.

\- Adieu Albus, murmura Mc Gonagall. Poudlard vous doit un respect éternel.

Dumbledore n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Il avait fermé les yeux, et on aurait pu déjà le croire mort, mais le souffle régulier qui s'échappait de ses lèvres ouvertes et qui animait sa poitrine prouvait qu'il vivait encore. Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, Rogue et Drago se mirent à descendre les marches usées par le temps, le corps toujours vivace de Dumbledore flottant devant eux. L'obscurité les entourait et les oppressait comme une chape de plomb, et ils ne tardèrent pas à perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Seule la lumière qui sortait de la baguette de Drago et qui éclairait le corps flottant de Dumbledore permettait aux deux hommes de ne pas être totalement plongés dans les ténèbres.

\- Que va-t-il se passer après la mort du directeur ? Demanda Drago au bout d'une durée indéterminée.

\- Rien du tout dans l'immédiat. Seuls vous, moi et Minerva devront être au courant. Tout du moins, jusqu'au dernier jour du mois de juin. Là, la nouvelle sera rendue publique une fois que les enseignants et les étudiants auront quittés Poudlard pour retourner dans leurs foyers, lui répondit Rogue.

\- Mais ensuite ?

\- Eh bien ensuite vous aurez terminé vos études ici, donc le sort du château ne vous concernera plus.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. La guerre ? Voldemort ? Le Ministère ? La prophétie ? Le Graal ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Voilà ce que je veut savoir.

\- C'est très difficile à prévoir, soupira Rogue. Selon toute vraisemblance, Minerva Mc Gonagall sera nommée directrice de Poudlard dans le courant de l'été et rentrera en fonction le premier septembre. C'est l'une des seules certitudes que j'ai pour le moment.

\- Mais Dumbledore nous abandonne à notre sort ! C'était jusqu'à présent le dernier rempart qui nous protégeait du Lord Noir !

\- Mais vous n'avez donc rien retenu de ce qu'il vous a enseigné ?! Tempêta Rogue. C'est vous le dernier rempart ! C'est vous l'élu de la prophétie ! C'est vous le dernier héritier de sang royal, l'enfant du Graal, tout ce que vous voulez. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez vous emparer du trésor et le mettre en lieu sûr.

\- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

\- À quelle vitesse fonctionne vos neurones monsieur Malefoy ? Parce que j'ai franchement des doutes quant à votre capacité à assimiler des informations. Vous savez ce qui se trouve dans cette grotte où nous allons ?

\- Soit.

\- Et Albus vous a bien expliqué les enjeux énormes de ce que cette chose représente ?

\- En effet.

\- Alors vous devez savoir que Dumbledore n'est que le dernier rempart de Poudlard, tandis que vous Drago vous êtes le dernier rempart du monde sorcier ! Il y a une sacrée nuance tout de même ! Vous croyez que Tom Elvis Jedusor est dupe ? Il sait très bien que le trésor est ici, il le sait depuis qu'il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets durant sa scolarité. Et il n'y a que vous, et vous seul qui puissiez prendre le Graal et vous en aller avec avant qu'il ne revienne à Poudlard. Parce que croyez-moi il tentera de revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'y a qu'à flairer tous les sbires qui sont à sa solde pour se rendre compte que tous n'attendent qu'une chose : la mort du directeur. Rien de mieux pour eux qu'une période d'instabilité politique à la fois à Poudlard et au Ministère, pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche et obtenir l'objet de leurs convoitises.

\- Attendez, vous êtes au courant pour la liste noire ?

\- La liste noire ?

\- Blaise Zabini mon ami m'a parlé d'une liste de gens à tuer à Poudlard, que certains individus mal intentionnés auraient élaborée.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ils ne sont prêts à reculer devant rien pour retrouver le trésor. Affligeant. Les sorciers ne valent guère mieux que les moldus Drago, ils sont autant attirés sinon même plus par la gloire, l'argent et le pouvoir. Et évidemment, posséder le Graal c'est posséder tout cela à la fois, avec évidemment l'immortalité.

\- C'est donc moi le dernier rempart du monde sorcier ?

\- Oui. Quand on t'appelle l'élu qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Eh bien ça veut dire que tu es l'élu du Graal. Représente-toi le Graal comme un cœur qui bat. Aimes-tu quelqu'un Drago ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, l'image d'Hermione se fondant instantanément dans son esprit.

\- Eh bien c'est le même principe. Le Graal t'aime, tu es son élu. Tout comme quelqu'un est actuellement l'élu de ton cœur. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais le souci, c'est que le Graal aime tous ceux qui appartiennent à deux souches royales distinctes. Comme Albus a dû te l'expliquer il y a celle de Serpentard et celle de Gryffondor. Or, Voldemort et toi vous êtes deux parmi les trois derniers représentants encore en vie de la souche de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Dumbledore m'avait promis de clarifier ce détail.

\- C'est que ce n'est pas facile à dire, même pour un homme comme moi.

Severus Rogue garda le silence pendant un temps qui paru une éternité à Drago. La peur le tenaillait, et il attendait dans l'angoisse ce que son interlocuteur allait dire. Et à écouter son silence de plus en plus pesant, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire sentait mauvais, ça se sentait gros comme un tas de bouse.

\- Quel est le rapport entre lui et moi ? S'impatienta Drago.

Il avait envie tout à la fois que Rogue lui réponde et mette fin au suspense, qu'il réponde à côté ou bien qu'il se taise à tout jamais sur ce sujet.

\- N'en veut à personne de t'avoir caché ça Drago, et ta mère serait aux première loges pour te dire la même chose. C'est d'elle que tu tiens ta parenté avec lui. Et c'est pour cela que le même sang coule dans vos veines. Drago, tu es le petit-fils de Lord Voldemort.

Les mots de Rogue avaient frappés comme la foudre, empêchant Drago de bouger. Non, c'était impossible, il devait y avoir une erreur.

\- Vous vous trompez.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien pourquoi parles-tu Fourchelang alors ?

Il eu envie de vomir, et il se força à continuer de descendre les marches, s'appuyant contre une paroi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Tous les deux n'ajoutèrent pas un mot avant d'avoir atteint les canalisations du château.

\- C'était donc ça ? Les mots que Dumbledore m'a dit : « tu lui ressemble tellement » ?

\- Oui.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la statue de Salazar Serpentard, à l'intérieur de la Chambre des Secrets. Drago posa son talisman au niveau de la bouche de la statue, et une ouverture béante s'ouvrit devant eux. Le corps de Dumbledore flottait toujours devant eux, éclairé par la baguette de Drago.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme était déjà suffisamment bouleversé comme ça, inutile de lui en dire davantage. Oui Drago Malefoy était le petit-fils du Lord Noir, c'était pour cela qu'il avait prêter serment à Narcissa de se sacrifier si besoin pour le protéger.

\- Est-ce qu'il le sait ? S'écria Drago d'un air affolé.

\- Non. Mais ton père lui, il est au courant. Et si tu veux mon avis, il ne tardera pas à le lui faire apprendre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans l'obscurité, puis la voûte au-dessus de leurs têtes s'agrandit progressivement. Au bout d'un moment, les parois s'écartèrent. Ils étaient arrivés dans la caverne. Ils firent une petite halte, histoire de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Aller Drago relevez-vous, le pressa Rogue. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Pour moi, si.

\- Faites comme si je ne vous avez rien dit dans ce cas. Si ça peut vous apaiser, je vous expliquerait comment et pourquoi cela est arrivé. Mais seulement une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici.

À contrecœur, il se redressa sur ses deux jambes. La fatigue l'assommait de la même manière qu'une massue, et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : s'endormir et se réveiller en se disant que tout cela n'était d'un cauchemar.

Rogue s'approcha du lac souterrain et éclaira avec sa baguette l'îlot rocheux situé en son centre.

\- Donnez-moi votre talisman monsieur Malefoy. Et votre main aussi.

Drago obéit sans faire d'histoires, et tous deux parvinrent sur le promontoire rocheux au centre de la grotte grâce à l'artefact magique. Rogue fit cesser le sortilège sur Dumbledore, et le corps du vieil homme se posa doucement sur le sol pierreux.

Rogue s'éloigna à l'autre bout du petit îlot, laissant le roi des Serpentard seul-à-seul avec le directeur à l'agonie.

\- Drago...

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Dumbledore en entendant son prénom. La voix du directeur n'était plus qu'un râle rauque, aussi s'agenouilla-t-il aux côtés du corps étendu sur la roche pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Prend l'œuf...

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit immédiatement l'œuf d'or que Dumbledore lui avait montré lorsqu'ils étaient venus ici. Il le prit dans ses mains, et sentit qu'il était chaud. Il le savait désormais, le Graal tout entier était contenu dans ce seul œuf de phénix. Il retourna aux côtés du corps allongé du vieil homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Emmène cet œuf loin, très loin d'ici...quand tu quitteras Poudlard...emmène-le avec toi et ne t'en sépare jamais...

Drago vit avec surprise que Dumbledore avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il le regardait. Malgré l'obscurité, le beau blond percevait l'état de décrépitude du vieil homme. Ses cheveux se raréfiaient sur son crâne, sa peau était parcheminée et son corps était très maigre.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à propos de Voldemort et moi ?

\- Il fallait que je te laisse chercher par toi-même...mais...il y a une autre chose...que je ne t'ai pas dite...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu n'es pas seul Drago...ne l'oublie jamais...tu n'es pas seul...il y a un autre élu de la prophétie...le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor...

\- Mon alter ego ? Qui est-ce ? Dites-le moi !

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

\- Hermione Granger.

Drago poussa un hurlement muet, ouvrant la bouche pour crier. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, aucun souffle ne lui restait dans son corps. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar.

\- Le médaillon qu'elle porte autour du cou...c'est la marque de Gryffondor...j'en ai la certitude...

Mais oui bien sûr ! Le médaillon avec le rubis ! Il aurait dû faire le lien bien plus tôt ! Quel imbécile !

\- Toi et elle...vous êtes notre dernier espoir...ne nous décevez pas...le sort du monde sorcier repose entre vos mains désormais...

Le pouls du vieil homme se mis à ralentir, mettant Drago en panique.

\- Une dernière chose Drago...garde le Graal près de toi...mais n'oublie jamais où est le vrai trésor...n'oublie jamais où est le vrai trésor.

Dumbledore posa une main sur son cœur, puis ferma les yeux pour toujours. Son corps devient froid et inerte. Le seul homme que Voldemort eût jamais craint venait de rejoindre le ciel.

\- C'est fini, déclara Drago quand Rogue revient vers eux.

\- Il est mort en paix, répondit son professeur. Sa dernière volonté était de mourir ici, nous l'avons exaucée.

Tous les deux arrêtèrent de parler, se recueillant en silence sur la dépouille du sorcier. Au bout d'un très long moment, ils se redressèrent et contemplèrent le corps.

\- _Levicorpus !_ Formula à nouveau Rogue.

\- Nous ne retournons pas à l'entrée de la caverne ?

\- Non, nous allons emprunter un autre passage pour revenir à Poudlard. Suis-moi.

Ils transplanèrent sur l'autre rive du lac souterrain, le cadavre de Dumbledore flottant devant eux. Drago tenait fermement l'œuf d'or contre sa poitrine, jetant un dernier regard vers l'îlot rocheux qui disparaissait rapidement dans les ténèbres.

L'odeur des embruns se faisait de plus en plus forte, et il se demanda où est-ce que Rogue allait l'emmener.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu dans cette grotte ?

\- Évidemment, répliqua Rogue. Quand j'avais votre âge je suis venu ici. Et cet endroit n'a guère changé.

Après avoir marché pendant une durée indéterminée, ils se retrouvèrent devant un cul-de-sac. Un mur de roche se dressait devant eux, depuis le sol jusqu'à la voûte de la caverne.

\- Nous ne sommes plus sous le lac, nous sommes au bord de la mer, décréta Rogue. Il suffit simplement de trouver un passage...

Soudain, il décela une ouverture étroite dans la rocaille, et fit signe à Drago qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Tous les deux pénétrèrent dans une grotte bien plus petite, même si elle s'élevait à plus d'une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. À l'autre bout, une ouverture gigantesque s'ouvrait dans la roche. Ils marchèrent jusque là.

\- Voici l'Océan Drago.

La grotte menait à un promontoire qui était perché à plus d'une centaine de mètres de l'eau glaciale qui se trouvait en contrebas. D'immenses vagues se brisaient sur la rocaille de la falaise dont ils ne pouvaient apercevoir toute l'étendue de là où ils se trouvaient.

L'écume des vagues noyait la roche noire du bas de la falaise dans un linceul blanc comme la nacre, et le fracas qu'elles faisaient en s'écrasant contre cette muraille de pierre était effrayant.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Drago. Comment puis-je avoir le même sang que ce monstre ?

\- Ta mère est sa fille.

\- J'avais compris ça, merci bien. Mais qui est-ce qui a bien pu...avoir un enfant de lui ?

\- Ma propre mère, Eileen Prince.

Drago vit que les yeux de son professeur étaient embués de larmes.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor était un homme bon quand il étudiait encore ici à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a montré certains de ses souvenirs. Il te ressemblait beaucoup. Et il était amoureux.

Drago garda le silence, trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que se soit.

\- Narcissa et moi avons la même mère. Voilà pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle a fait promettre de te protéger. Quand le jeune Jedusor est partit, il a laissé la femme qu'il aimait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était enceinte de ta mère. Quand celle-ci est née, elle l'a confiée à Cygnus Black et à sa femme parce qu'elle les connaissait bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Eileen Prince à ensuite refait sa vie avec Tobias Rogue, un moldu. Je suis né de leur union, deux ans après Narcissa. Mais quand j'ai eu trois ans, Jedusor est revenu. Il est devenu complètement fou en voyant la femme qu'il aimait avec un autre homme. Il a tué mon père, et ma mère s'est suicidée en s'empoisonnant à l'arsenic. Heureusement, Dumbledore est arrivé et il l'a vaincu en duel. Moi, j'ai été adopté par la famille Evans, des moldus qui vivaient dans mon quartier. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Lily...

Rogue secoua la tête, puis regarda d'un œil perçant l'horizon.

\- L'aurore se lève, dit-il.

Il se pencha sur la dépouille de Dumbledore puis la plaça sur un tas de bois qu'il fit apparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Nous allons incinérer son corps, comme le veut la tradition de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rogue regarda une dernière fois le vieil homme qui reposait sur le bûcher funéraire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux clos. Sa barbe blanche s'agitait légèrement sous les rafales du vent.

\- _Incendio !_

Le bûcher flamba d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter Drago. Une épaisse fumée âcre s'échappa du bûcher mortuaire, montant en spirales vers le ciel.

\- Il était amoureux, répéta Drago dans un murmure. Voldemort était amoureux...

Rogue s'aperçut qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Ce fût la seule et unique larme que Drago versa. Pris d'un élan d'affection, le professeur de potions passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

\- Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux monsieur Malefoy. Tout le monde. Mais l'amour peut entraîner la haine, la jalousie, il peut nous détruire. Ne refait pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.

\- Oui.

Il serra fermement contre lui l'œuf d'or, le plus précieux trésor au monde. Il fixait avec désarroi le bûcher sur lequel le corps de Dumbledore brûlait. Et soudain il su ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Elle ne doit jamais savoir, déclara-t-il.

\- Qui ?

\- Hermione. Elle ne doit jamais savoir qui je suis et qui elle est. Je ne veut pas la mêler à cette histoire. Et pour en être sûr, je vais partir. Je prendrais le Graal avec moi, et je m'en irai loin d'ici, là où Voldemort ne pourra pas me retrouver.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Albus aurait voulu que tu fasses.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veut porter ce poids seul sur mes épaules. Il est hors de question que je mette quiconque en danger, et surtout pas elle. L'ignorance vaut parfois mieux que le savoir.

\- Elle le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Eh bien quand elle l'apprendra, je serais déjà loin.

Drago ne mesurait pas l'étendue de ses propres paroles, ni qu'il se brisait son propre cœur en disant cela. Mais il était certain d'une chose : Voldemort allait bientôt savoir qu'il était l'élu de la prophétie, et il allait le traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Alors il n'avait que deux options : soit il attendait sagement de se faire tuer, soit il prenait la fuite avant qu'on ne découvre la vérité. Et s'il devait prendre la fuite, se serait seul. Poudlard n'était plus un havre de paix, il devait trouver un autre endroit pour cacher le Graal.

\- Gardez en tête les dernières paroles de Dumbledore : le vrai trésor n'est pas celui que vous tenez à la main. Le vrai trésor se trouve là où se trouve aussi vôtre cœur.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix professeur. Si je dois tomber, alors je tomberais seul et je n'entraînerait personne d'autre dans ma chute.

Voilà un homme qui a du courage, pensa Rogue. Un courage insensé, mais du courage quand même.

\- S'il y a la moindre chose à faire pour que vous réussissiez dans vôtre quête, je le ferait.

\- Merci professeur Rogue. Vous allez me manquer.

Drago frotta ses yeux qui redevenaient humides, puis cracha par terre pour soulager sa peine.

Les deux hommes contemplèrent l'horizon pendant un moment.

\- Une tempête approche, déclara Rogue en contemplant le ciel lourd de nuages noirs. L'orage gronde.

Il se tourna vers le bûcher funéraire. Le corps du vieil homme s'était déjà consumé dans les flammes, ne laissant plus que des cendres.

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue les dispersa. Les cendres de celui qui avait été l'homme le plus intelligent que Drago eût jamais connu tourbillonnèrent dans le ciel, la plupart tombant dans la mer, d'autres restant suspendues dans l'atmosphère.

\- Plus jamais nous ne connaîtrons un homme comme lui, déclara Rogue. C'était nôtre modèle à tous. Repose en paix Albus.

Il prit alors la main de Drago, et tous les deux transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent devant les grandes grilles en fer forgé de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Quand partirez-vous Drago ?

\- La nuit du bal, aux douze coups de minuit.

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque Drago entra à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il était vidé de toute son énergie. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et des lumières blanches dansaient devant ses yeux. Pourtant, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui dormait dans son lit.

Il s'approcha d'elle, observant attentivement chaque parcelle de son visage. L'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser le prit, mais il résista à la tentation. Elle méritait bien encore quelques heures de sommeil, ce serait terriblement égoïste de sa part de la réveiller à cette heure matinale. Drago avait beau être étreint par l'angoisse et le désespoir, pouvoir contempler la femme qu'il aimait l'apaisait. Il allait la rendre malheureuse, il le savait. Mais il comptait sur Harry, sur Pansy, sur Ron, sur tout les autres pour la soutenir.

Ses joues étaient roses ; son nez où pointaient quelques tâches de rousseur inspirait et expirait lentement l'air de la pièce ; ses cheveux bouclés sentaient cette enivrante odeur de vanille qu'il adorait ; ses lèvres étaient rouges et pulpeuses. C'était un ange. Ce serait trop cruel de faire descendre un ange de son nuage, pensa-t-il. Il voulait la laisser quelques temps encore en haut de sa tour d'ivoire, dans l'illusion que tout allait bien, que tout était parfait.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et fixa encore son visage. Il pouvait rester éveiller simplement pour l'entendre respirer, regarder son doux sourire quand elle était loin dans le pays des songes, il pouvait passer sa vie dans ce doux abandon, il pouvait se perdre dans cet instant pour toujours, car chaque moment passé avec elle était un moment qu'il appréciait.

Alors non, il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, en dépit de la fatigue. Il voulait continuer de contempler son visage, ne gâcher aucune seconde, ne manquer aucune chose, parce que même s'il rêvait d'elle lorsqu'il dormait, le plus doux des rêves ne la remplacerait jamais elle, car même en rêve elle lui manquait encore.

Il se tient près d'elle pour sentir son cœur battre. Et il se demanda sans cesser de la regarder : De quoi rêves-tu Hermione ? Est-ce que tu rêves de nous deux ? Est-ce que tu rêves de moi ?

Alors sans réfléchir, il approcha sa bouche de sa peau, puis il fini par poser ses lèvres sur ses paupières closes, remerciant de toute son âme Merlin qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Parfois, la vie est plus hideuse qu'un cauchemar, mais parfois la vie est plus belle qu'un rêve, pensa-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, grognant de mécontentement à cause de la lumière du soleil qui entrait à flots dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Drago à ses côtés, elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Tu es réveillée ma puce ?

\- Mmh...

Il sourit devant son air grognon. Elle qui d'habitude était une lève-tôt, préférait aujourd'hui paresser au lit. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Hermione ouvrit complètement les yeux et se redressa sur un coude, observant son homme en train de lire un journal sportif.

\- Tu as bonne mine, constata-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en bâillant.

Elle s'étira de tout son long, poussant un soupir de contentement après avoir détendu tous ses muscles.

\- Est-ce que nous irons danser aujourd'hui ? J'adore le tango.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Drago.

Il délaissa son journal pour capter ses lèvres, glissant au passage une main à l'intérieur de la nuisette qu'elle mettait pour dormir. Hermione soupira de satisfaction lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis le long de sa clavicule découverte.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de danse Drago.

\- Ah bon ? Dit-il, feignant l'innocence. Tu as pourtant l'air de trouver ça agréable.

Hermione le repoussant en riant, puis se leva d'un bond du lit.

\- Il est déjà tard, fini de paresser au lit.

Drago se leva à contrecœur, puis se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers la salle de bains pour sa toilette matinale.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, arrête de prendre ton air bougon lorsque tu n'a pas obtenu ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne suis pas bougon, protesta Drago sans pouvoir pour autant masquer sa déception.

\- C'est dommage, j'allais justement te proposer de prendre une douche avec moi. Mais comme tu n'a pas l'air très disposé...

\- Non attend ! J'arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en la retenant par le bras.

\- Ah, j'ai quand même réussie à te ramener à la raison. Bon, tu viens ? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la douche. Tu pourras me frotter avec du savon, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard aguicheur.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-il en la rejoignant sous le pommeau de douche.

 **.**

Une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment amusés sous la douche, ils se préparèrent pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Le réfectoire était très animé lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent et qu'ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la table des Serpentard.

\- Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Leur demanda Blaise tout en vidant d'un trait un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Le mieux du monde, répondit Hermione.

\- Vous avez terminer les préparatifs pour le bal ?

\- Tout est réglé jusque dans les moindres détails.

Il afficha un air surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux fait aussi vite.

\- Eh bien c'est parfait j'ai l'impression. Félicitations à vous deux pour avoir préparer l'événement aussi rapidement.

Toutes leurs conversations ultérieures portèrent sur le bal, Blaise et Drago s'amusant à faire des paris sur les couples de partenaires qui se présenteraient pour l'événement pendant que Pansy discutait avec Tracey et Hermione à propos des tenues de soirée. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se décidèrent à quitter la Grande Salle pour poursuivre leur discussion dehors.

Il faisait un temps magnifique à l'extérieur, le soleil était déjà à son zénith et seuls quelques nuages blancs encrassaient le ciel d'un bleu azur. La joyeuse bande à Drago se dirigea vers les rives du lac et fini par se poser à l'ombre du vieux chêne séculaire.

Une douce brise d'été leur caressait le visage, les plongeant dans un état de bien-être conséquent.

Pansy sortit des boissons qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle dans son sac, et les disposa au milieu du groupe.

Drago s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky pur malt, son breuvage favori, et s'en servi une généreuse rasade dans un verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il se délecta de la fraîcheur de la boisson qui descendait dans sa gorge avant de former une boule de feu au creux de son estomac.

Il observa tout-à-tour ses amis, ceux qu'il aimait plus que toute autre chose ici à Poudlard.

Blaise s'amusait à raconter une blague à Tracey tout en avalant à la chaîne un paquet de chocogrenouilles, et celle-ci riait aux éclats tout en se recoiffant à l'aide d'une barrette. Harry faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, Pansy assise entre ses cuisses écartées et occupée à tirer une bouffée de son cigare. Et Hermione lisait, confortablement installée contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'elle avait prise avec lui quelques temps auparavant. Il la trouvait ravissante dans sa petite robe bleue estivale qui mettait sa délicate poitrine et ses jambes galbées en valeur. C'était une femme heureuse et comblée, et il en eût d'autant plus la certitude lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle et qu'il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses pour faire une sieste.

Il frémit de contentement lorsqu'elle passa sa douce main dans ses cheveux blonds, savourant pleinement ce moment. Tout était parfait, tout allait pour le mieux. Le tableau était enchanteur, captivant par sa grâce et sa beauté. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, les arômes des fleurs lui titillaient les narines, les rires se succédaient aux baisers, mais surtout la paix et le repos prédominait partout.

Un sourire sincère s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Drago lorsqu'il constata que tout ceci n'était pas un songe. Qu'elle était belle la magie, surtout la magie de Poudlard à nulle autre pareille. Et pourtant pensa-t-il, Poudlard vit ses dernières heures avant de sombrer dans la tourmente. Et personne ne se doute de rien. Personne n'entend l'orage qui gronde ni la tempête qui arrive. Il y avait pourtant des signes qui ne trompaient pas, si on regardait de plus près ce tableau en apparence si idyllique. Mais qui au fond s'en serait soucié ? Qui aurait pu penser à la guerre qui faisait rage au-dehors dans ce petit coin de paradis qu'était Poudlard ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que Dumbledore était mort ? Qui pouvait prévoir la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur le monde sorcier lorsque la nouvelle éclaterait au grand jour ?

La réponse était : personne. Seul lui, Drago, était au courant. Seul lui savait ce qui allait se passer. Seul lui savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce tableau idyllique, en apparence éternel, mais qui dans très peu de temps s'effondrerait pour dévoiler le véritable tableau, le hideux tableau de la mort, de la désolation et du chaos. Et il avait presque envie de croire que cela n'arriverait pas, qu'il vivrait encore dans une atmosphère de complète béatitude.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il à Hermione.

Elle s'arracha quelques temps à sa lecture et lui offrit un éclatant sourire.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Tu as oublié le mot magique Drago.

\- Excuse-moi. Embrasse-moi, c'est un ordre.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant mais consentit tout de même à lui donner un baiser. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour tenter de résister. Mais elle eu beau tout faire pour se débattre, elle finie par se retrouver allongée sur le corps du beau blond.

\- Joli décolleté, dit-il en contemplant la vue en contre-plongée qu'il avait sur sa poitrine.

\- Petit pervers.

\- Petite allumeuse.

\- Je ne te permet pas de...

Elle prit un air offusqué lorsqu'elle le vit rire, alors elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait le faire taire. Elle s'empara de son livre et le lui cogna sur la tête.

\- Oh putain Hermione ! Ça fait mal ton bouquin !

\- C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

Elle se décolla de lui et se replongea dans sa lecture. Mais il semblait déterminé à l'embêter, alors il se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux encore humide.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago et Hermione quittèrent leurs amis pour aller danser dans la salle de musique. Sur un air de tango, Hermione fût invitée à se laisser guider par les pas de son partenaire. Il restait encore quelques jours avant l'ouverture du bal, mais la jeune femme était déjà au point sur bien des techniques de danse. Cependant au grand dépit de son cavalier, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans se déconcentrer et perdre le fil de la danse. Lui par contre ne détachait pas son regard d'elle, ne cessant de scruter son visage. Et si c'était de cette contemplation qu'il tirait sa force pour exécuter les mouvements ?

Décidant de dominer sa peur, elle le fixa lui aussi, s'abandonnant dans ses bras et se laissant guider avec le corps de son cavalier. C'était visiblement le déclic qu'il attendait, car il se mit soudain à accélérer le tempo, l'obligeant à tourner sur elle-même dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- C'est bien mieux, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Continue de me regarder.

C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir vécu dans une famille riche, de ne pas avoir reçu une éducation princière comme Drago en avait reçu. Quelle grâce, quelle allure, quelle prestance...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras parfaite le soir du bal.

\- Je l'espère.

Drago lui sourit. Elle doutait toujours, pourtant c'était évident qu'elle avait énormément progresser.

\- Je me demande ce que ma mère va t'envoyer.

\- Je pense que se sera quelque chose de très modeste, ne t'attend pas à me voir vêtue comme une reine.

\- De toute manière ce n'est pas la robe qui compte, c'est la femme qui en est vêtue. À mes yeux n'importe quelle robe sera belle si c'est toi qui la porte, alors ne t'en fait pas.

Ce furent sur ses derniers mots qu'ils arrêtèrent la danse, restant quelques instants encore enlacés avant de quitter la salle de musique.

 **.**

C'était le jour du bal. Ma dernière journée à Poudlard. Voilà ce que se disait Hermione tout en s'habillant dans la salle de bains des préfets. Drago dormait encore sous la couette dont elle s'était extirpée quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout d'abord, elle comptait se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour attendre que le hibou grand-duc qui appartenait à l'homme qu'elle aimait lui ramène la réponse de madame Malefoy. Ensuite elle s'occuperait le reste de la matinée comme elle pourrait, puis elle se préparerait durant toute l'après-midi.

Le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis longtemps, aussi trouva-t-elle le réfectoire presque désert. Seuls quelques étudiants mangeaient à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione se restaura sans beaucoup d'appétit, impatiente de recevoir la réponse à sa lettre. Ce fut donc avec un cri de joie qu'elle vit le rapace qui appartenait à Drago lâcher une missive. Mais sa surprise fut totale en voyant que la missive en question était en réalité doublée d'un gros colis. Le paquet tomba juste à côté du verre de lait de la belle brune, et elle se pencha aussitôt pour s'emparer de l'enveloppe où se trouvait la missive.

Son excitation était à son comble lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un coup de baguette et qu'elle se mit à lire la lettre.

 ** _Chère Hermione,_**

 ** _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vôtre lettre m'a fait plaisir. Évidemment j'ai accéder à vôtre requête comme vous pourrez le voir au paquet qui vous sera livré avec cette missive. Celui-ci contient une robe, des chaussures et quelques bijoux m'appartenant. Tout ce qui se trouve dans ce paquet est à vous désormais, je vous l'offre comme preuve de ma gratitude envers vous. Je ne vous ai jamais rencontrée Hermione, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que vous êtes une femme merveilleuse. Vous avez fait de mon fils unique le plus heureux des hommes, et je vous doit tout mon respect pour cela. Drago a souvent été un enfant et un adolescent difficile, et je ne peut que me féliciter qu'il puisse enfin voler de ses propres ailes._**

 ** _Cependant, il restera pour toujours mon petit garçon à moi, et je l'aime en dépit de tous les défauts qu'il peut porter en lui. Voir qu'une femme de son âge puisse lui porter la même affection me remplie de joie._**

 ** _Ne soyez pas gênée en lisant ses lignes, comprenez simplement combien il est savoureux pour moi de voir mon fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. J'espère que Drago est bon avec vous, qu'il vous traite bien. Ce n'est pas un garçon avec qui il est facile de vivre, mais une fois que l'on a conquis son estime, on se rend compte à quel point c'est un homme honorable et adorable._**

 ** _Pour la petite histoire, la robe que je vous offre est celle que je portais lors du plus beau jour de ma vie, le jour de mon mariage. Elle ne me va plus du tout maintenant, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle vous ira à merveille._**

 ** _Peut-être est-elle un peu terne et défraîchie, mais vous saurez sans doute arranger ça. En espérant que cette robe vous apporte du bonheur comme elle m'a apportée du bonheur. Amusez-vous et profitez-en, faites la fête, c'est tout ce qui importe._**

 ** _Narcissa Malefoy_**

Hermione relu plusieurs fois la lettre, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était tellement généreux de sa part ! Une robe de mariée rien que pour elle ! Quelle tête ferait Drago en apprenant la nouvelle ?

Elle se força à ne pas ouvrir le paquet qui contenait désormais l'objet de ses désirs. Elle l'ouvrirait quand elle se préparerait pour le bal, pas maintenant.

Hermione remonta en toute hâte les escaliers pour montrer la lettre à Drago, son paquet sous le bras.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième étage, son œil fut attiré par la longue galerie des armures. C'était sa dernière journée à Poudlard, alors tant qu'à faire autant se promener une dernière fois dans cette partie du château.

Hermione ralenti le rythme de ses pas, prenant le temps de contempler les vieilles armures figées sur leur socle. Elle se souvenait qu'en première année, les armures l'a terrifiait à cause de leur taille, mais aujourd'hui encore elle les trouvait assez imposantes. Une fois qu'elle eu franchit la galerie des armures, elle se retrouva dans la salle des trophées. C'était une pièce vaste et spacieuse où elle n'était pas souvent allée. La lumière du soleil pénétrait à flots par les larges fenêtres gothiques à vitraux de la salle, faisait scintiller les objets d'or et d'argent qui se trouvaient ici.

Il y avait là tous les trophées et toutes les récompenses remportées par des étudiants de l'école. Son cœur se serra en voyant une réplique de la coupe de feu avec le nom et le prénom de Cédric Diggory aux côtés de celui de Harry inscrit sur une plaque en bronze. Elle distingua également des centaines de répliques de la coupe de quidditch de Poudlard, une pour chaque année scolaire depuis la création de la compétition. Elle savait que la coupe authentique se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau de Rogue, mais voir toutes ces coupes briller sous les rayons du soleil était quand même un spectacle exaltant. Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la toute nouvelle réplique. Sur une plaque en argent était inscrit :

 _Serpentard vainqueur de la coupe de quidditch_

 _Saison 1997-1998_

 _Capitaine : Drago Malefoy_

Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'elle vit son propre nom parmi la rangée des médailles du mérite magique, récompense qu'elle avait reçue à la fin de sa sixième année pour ses résultats scolaires exceptionnels. Elle y vit aussi les noms de Albus Dumbledore, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Eileen Prince, Severus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Phineas Nigellus Black, Horace Slughorn, et même Charlie Weasley pour avoir remporté quatre fois la coupe de quidditch avec Gryffondor, record pour un joueur ayant étudié dans l'école.

De l'autre côté de la salle, elle vit la rangée des récompenses attribuées pour services rendues à l'école. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps en y voyant là aussi le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais elle y retrouva avec plaisir les noms de Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, et même une mention spéciale pour les quatre fondateurs du château.

En continuant de se promener elle vit une rangée de plaques en or entreposées dans des vitrines en cristal, faisant l'inventaire de tous les directeurs de Poudlard. Et enfin, tout au fond de la salle elle pu observer une gigantesque plaque en marbre blanc sur laquelle était gravée la liste de tous les préfets et préfètes-en-chef de l'école. Elle fut très émue en contemplant les plus de 2000 noms qui étaient inscrits dans le marbre, surtout en reconnaissant beaucoup d'entre eux parmi les plus récents. Mais l'émotion l'étreignit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle vit les deux derniers noms gravés pour l'éternité dans la pierre.

 _Préfet et préfète-en-chef de Poudlard_

 _Année scolaire 1997-1998_

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger_

 **.**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago ne vit Hermione nulle part dans les quartiers préfectoraux. Il en conclut qu'elle avait dû aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, et il s'habilla rapidement pour aller la rejoindre. Mais en marchant à pas pressés dans le couloir du cinquième étage il croisa Mc Gonagall.

\- Pouvez-vous venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur monsieur Malefoy ?

Il acquiesça, puis la suivit jusqu'au bureau directorial. Revenir dans ce lieu peuplé de souvenirs lui causa un profond chagrin.

\- Installez-vous dans le fauteuil et lisez ce que Albus a laissé pour vous.

Le professeur de métamorphose resta debout à l'entrée de la pièce, laissant Drago s'avancer seul d'un pas pesant vers le bureau et le fauteuil vide. La tristesse l'accablait, et il serra les dents en regardant la pièce qui baignait dans la lumière du soleil. Tout était impeccablement rangé, alors qu'habituellement le bureau directorial était un joyeux débarras où Dumbledore se plaisait à travailler. Et cela lui prouva une fois de plus que le vieil homme était partit pour toujours, qu'il ne s'assiérait plus dans son fauteuil de velours, qu'il ne goûterait plus à son vin épicé, qu'il ne triturerait plus ses instruments de géométrie et d'astronomie et qu'il ne rirait plus tout en le regardant de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Oui tout cela lui manquait déjà, mais il n'aurait jamais crû que le sentiment de nostalgie serait aussi fort.

\- Où est sa baguette ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il l'avait dans une de ses poches lorsque vous et Severus l'avez emmener dans sa dernière demeure. Severus m'a dit qu'il avait incinérer son corps. La baguette a dû brûler en même temps que son possesseur.

\- Tant mieux. Et où est Fumsec ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il se replongea dans ses pensées, regardant la surface lisse et polie du bureau. Soudain, il vit ce que Dumbledore avait laissé pour lui : son testament. Ainsi avait-il eu le temps de le finir avant son trépas. Drago vit tout de suite que le testament était divisé en deux parties : l'une était très courte et s'adressait uniquement à lui ; l'autre était bien plus longue et s'adressait à Harry.

Il décida de ne lire que la partie qui lui était destinée, ne souhaitant pas dérogé à l'ultime vœu de Albus Dumbledore.

 _ **Voici mon Testament**_

 _ **à Drago Malefoy**_

 _ **Mon jeune ami, lorsque vous lirez ses lignes je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je suis sincère en affirmant que mes enseignements vous concernant porteront leurs fruits dans un futur proche. Je vous est en effet appris tellement de choses en une seule année...**_

 _ **Je voulais vous dire que j'ai toujours cru en vous Drago, que j'ai lu au fond de vôtre cœur, et que je suis persuadé que vous avez les épaules assez solides pour achever le travail que j'ai commencé avant vous : détruire Lord Voldemort. Je compte sur vos amis, sur Severus, sur vôtre mère pour vous aider dans vôtre quête : trouver un endroit sûr pour y cacher le Graal.**_

 _ **Il y a cependant quelque chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez avant de vous lancer dans l'inconnu. Voldemort est une très grande menace pour vous, mais ce n'est pas la plus grande. Au-dessus de lui, dans l'ombre se cache un être plus hideux, plus sombre, plus cruel et plus démoniaque. Vous serez surpris de l'apprendre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Il existe un autre mage noir, et malgré son grand âge, c'est le sorcier le plus redoutable que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Méfiez-vous des apparences Drago, elles sont souvent trompeuses. Ce sorcier est l'être le plus abject que j'ai connu, il a toujours eu soif d'immortalité et il a passé son existence à rechercher le Graal. Ce sorcier à mon âge aujourd'hui, plus d'un siècle d'existence. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit...**_

 _ **Ce sorcier se sert de Voldemort pour accomplir son dessein, il s'est toujours servi de lui. Il l'a corrompu et l'a rendu encore pire que lui-même ne l'est. Mais il reste le plus dangereux mage noir que le monde sorcier ait connu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est Gellert Grindelwald.**_

 _ **Je vous lègue tous mes souvenirs sans exception, je vous lègue ma pensine, je vous lègue l'œuf d'or du phénix, je vous lègue le vieux grimoire et je vous lègue surtout quelque chose d'inestimable : je vous lègue mon savoir. Faites-en bon usage.**_

 _ **Votre avenir est sombre, mais votre tâche est grande et noble Drago. Acquittez-vous de cette tâche avec bravoure, avec honneur et avec lucidité. Vous avez les armes pour réussir, maniez-les à votre avantage. Bonne chance.**_

Drago releva la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Il venait de se prendre un nouvel uppercut en pleine face. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ?

La réponse lui vient d'elle-même : Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire tout cela en face, et il le comprenait. Lui-même n'aurait pas le courage de faire ses adieux avant de partir. Peut-être également avait-il voulu rendre la chose plus croyable et plus admissible en l'écrivant noir sur blanc. Dans tous les cas, Drago en était persuadé : ce n'était pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, et il serait désormais d'autant plus sur ses gardes.

\- Que va devenir Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez devenir, vous monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Ça je n'en sais rien. Mais je veut être sûr de laisser l'école intacte avant de partir. Dites-moi que le château peut encore être protégé.

\- Rien n'est garanti monsieur Malefoy, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Ce château en a connu des guerres, et il a résisté à toutes. Il résistera encore s'il le faut.

\- Très bien. Je voudrait que vous sachiez que les années que j'ai passé ici ont été les plus belles de ma vie, et que cet endroit est véritablement ma maison. Vous avez dû entendre beaucoup d'élèves vous dire cela, mais c'est entièrement sincère venant de ma part. Quitter cette maison est très difficile pour moi, mais je dois le faire. J'ai besoin de prendre mon envol. Tout ce qui est ici va me manquer.

Drago s'approcha de Mc Gonagall, passa devant elle sans rien ajouter, puis s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

 **.**

Lorsque Hermione fut revenue dans les quartiers des préfets, elle vit Drago debout devant la grande fenêtre du salon. Il se retourna d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, la fixant avec cette même intensité à laquelle elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je prend la salle de bains en premier ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je serais rapide à me préparer pour le bal.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Merci, tu es un amour, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Et au fait ! Ma mère t'as-t-elle répondue ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a offerte la robe qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage ! Je suis un peu embarrassée, mais bon...on ne refuse pas un cadeau aussi généreux.

\- La robe de son mariage...

Il avait l'air soucieux, et cela s'illustrait par la ride qui lui barrait le front tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Elle doit vraiment avoir beaucoup d'estime pour toi pour pouvoir te faire une telle donation. Lui aurais-tu fait une déclaration d'amour ?

\- Pas du tout voyons ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Je n'aie jamais demander une tenue aussi...somptueuse.

\- Et toi qui voulait être habillée modestement, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Finalement tu seras vêtue comme une reine. À ce soir princesse ! Dit-il en mimant un baiser dans sa direction tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Épate-moi !

Sitôt qu'il eu disparu dans la salle de bains, Hermione se précipita sur le paquet qui contenait l'objet de ses désirs. À voir sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir à quoi ressemblait la robe de mariée de sa mère. Tant mieux, il aurait la surprise en la voyant vêtue avec.

Hermione décida d'aller se préparer dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, voulant laisser la salle de bains à Drago pour le restant de l'après-midi. Elle prit donc avec elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin puis elle sortit du salon des préfets, son paquet sous le bras.

Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit...ça lui donnait des frissons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les toilettes des filles, elle vit avec plaisir que Tracey et Pansy s'y trouvaient déjà.

\- Tiens tiens, voilà notre petite lionne ! S'exclama Tracey en allant embrasser Hermione. Comment tu vas ? Tu te sens bien pour le bal ?

\- Oui très bien, merci.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre comme robe ? L'interrogea Pansy.

\- Euh...c'est-à-dire que la mère de Drago m'a...fait don d'un cadeau assez exceptionnel. Il s'agit de sa robe de mariage.

\- Ouah ! Elle t'aime à ce point-là ? Narcissa Malefoy ? Je n'ai jamais rencontrée de femme plus difficile en amour et en affection, déclama Pansy. Mais je pense deviner pourquoi elle te tient en haute estime. Tu nous la montre cette robe ?

Ne pouvant retenir son impatience plus longtemps, Hermione déchira vivement le papier kraft qui entourait le paquet, puis elle en examina rapidement le contenu avant d'extraire la robe de son emballage.

Toutes les trois restèrent bouche-bée en contemplant la beauté du vêtement. C'était une robe fourreau tissée dans du satin duchesse et de la mousseline bleue. Étonnant : ce n'était pas une robe que l'on mettait d'ordinaire à un mariage, mais cela plu beaucoup à Hermione. C'était un vêtement qui avait dû paraître futuriste à l'époque, et aujourd'hui encore elle le trouvait un peu fantaisiste. Elle dézippa la fermeture éclair au dos de la robe pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur. Avec ses doigts, elle toucha et palpa la robe sur toute sa longueur, appréciant fortement la douceur de la texture du vêtement sur sa peau.

\- Elle est superbe ! S'exclama Tracey. Quelle jolie robe ! Et peu commune en plus ! J'aie rarement vue des robes de cette couleur...

Hermione avait déjà finie ses explorations, mais maintenant elle était légèrement paniquée à l'idée que la robe ne lui aille pas. Finalement, elle décida de la plier soigneusement et de la poser sur son emballage pour pouvoir continuer d'examiner ce que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait envoyée. Elle extirpa du paquet les chaussures qu'elle mettrait pour le bal.

Là encore, c'était des chaussures assez atypiques. Hermione examina attentivement la paire de sandales à talons haut et de couleur noire. Elle fut particulièrement ravie en voyant les découpes qui décoraient les lacets et les bretelles de cheville des chaussures. Elles étaient en cuir avec une semelle en caoutchouc et possédaient un zip de fermeture. C'étaient des sandales à talon de type gladiateur, laissant les pieds à l'air libre. En somme c'était des chaussures parfaites pour un soir d'été.

\- Oh par Merlin Hermione ! S'écria Tracey. Tu as prévue de t'habiller en déesse romaine ou quoi ? D'où est-ce qu'elles sortent ces chaussures ?

\- Aucune idée. J'espère simplement que la robe et les chaussures seront à ma taille.

\- Et attend, tu n'a pas tout regarder ! Ajouta Pansy. Il y a d'autres choses encore.

Hermione sortit les derniers objets qui se trouvaient dans le paquet, en l'occurrence des accessoires et des bijoux aillant appartenu à madame Malefoy.

La jeune femme fut sidérée en examinant une magnifique broche à cheveux en or fin, des boucles d'oreille en argent et un bracelet ciselé dans de la pierre d'émeraude. Finalement, il y avait une seule chose que Narcissa ne lui avait pas donnée : sa bague. Et c'était bien normal. Hermione n'allait pas se rendre à son mariage, c'était un bal de fin d'année. Alors certes elle pouvait se vêtir comme une princesse, mais cela aurait été très présomptueux de porter une bague à son annulaire gauche.

Hermione contempla d'un œil ravi les vêtements et les bijoux qui l'entourait. Maintenant il était peut-être temps de les essayer.

\- Minute papillon ! L'arrêta Pansy. Tu ne pense pas que tu as oubliée quelque chose ?

\- Comment ça ?

La reine des Serpentard lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Les dessous ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! Lui répondit la belle brune en riant.

\- Ah oui ? C'est de la qualité au moins ? Parce qu'avec une telle robe...

\- Bien sûr que oui c'est de la qualité ! S'offusqua Hermione. Je prête attention à ce que je porte quand même.

\- Montre-moi pour voir.

Hermione soupira, puis sortit les sous-vêtements de son sac et les balança sans douceur à la figure de Pansy.

\- Eh ! Pas la peine d'être violente ! Dis-donc ça sens la vanille tout ça...c'est ton parfum ?

\- Non, sans rire Pansy ?

\- Oh arrête de t'énerver, ils sont très bien tes petits dessous. Ils font très Serpentard d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en contemplant le soutien-gorge et le shorty d'Hermione tissés dans du satin vert émeraude bordé de dentelle noire.

\- C'est une surprise pour Drago.

\- Oh je vois. Eh bien il ne sera pas déçu si tu veux mon avis.

 **.**

Lorsque Blaise pénétra dans le salon des préfets après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir Drago assis sur un canapé, les yeux dans le vague et une valise à moitié faite à ses pieds.

\- Eh mon pote ? Ça va ?

\- Oh c'est toi Blaise ! Excuse-moi, je réfléchissait.

\- Tu m'explique ? Dit-il en désignant la valise du menton.

\- Je prépare mes bagages en prévision de demain. Tu sais bien que le Poudlard Express part à 11h00. Je préfère avoir tout bouclé avant ce soir.

\- Oui d'accord, mais tu ne pense pas qu'il est plus important que tu te prépare pour le bal ?

\- Si, j'allais le faire.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, flairant quelque chose de pas net. L'air soucieux de son meilleur ami ne le rassurait pas du tout, il devait y avoir forcément anguille sous roche.

\- Tu sais Drago, si il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'a pas dit et qui pourrait être important à savoir pour moi, c'est le moment de me le dire. Ce qui se dira dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce, tu sais bien que je suis une carpe. Tu peux te confier à moi autant que tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Blaise ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Soudain une ampoule s'éclaira dans l'esprit du métis : s'il voulait des confidences, il devait aller voir Dumbledore. Sachant que le directeur avait des cours particuliers avec Drago, il pourrait peut-être lui fournir une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller voir le directeur.

\- Non ! Hurla Drago en se levant d'un coup et en le retenant par le bras.

Blaise eu un mouvement de recul et se dégagea de l'emprise du roi des Serpentard. Il était effrayé de voir le visage de son ami ravagé par le chagrin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?

\- Dumbledore est...il est mort.

Un silence écrasant suivit ses paroles. Et voilà, il avait fini par craquer. Il avait pourtant promis à Rogue de n'en parler à personne. Comme quoi, il n'était vraiment pas un homme de parole.

\- C'est affreux, murmura Blaise. Absolument affreux.

Son regard attristé se posa alors sur un objet brillant qui se trouvait dans la valise entre-ouverte de Drago.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Et merde ! Pensa Drago. L'œuf d'or. Pourquoi fallait-il que Blaise soit quelqu'un d'aussi curieux ?

\- C'est un bijou de la famille, mentit-il précipitamment.

Mais les mensonges de Drago, quoique extrêmement biens recherchés et très plausibles la plupart du temps, ne passaient pas souvent avec Blaise. Le métis connaissait Drago depuis onze ans, et son regard radar de rapace repéra en une fraction de seconde qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bijou, mais de quelque chose de bien plus gros.

\- Arrête de me mentir Drago, ça me fait de la peine.

Le beau blond n'avait que très rarement frappé Blaise, mais en cet instant il avait véritablement envie de le dégager de cette pièce à coups de pieds et de poings. Après tout c'était ses affaires ! C'était ses quartiers ! C'était sa vie ! Qu'avait-il à vouloir tout savoir ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il valait mieux pour sa sécurité qu'il ne sache pas certaines choses ?

\- Si je te mens, c'est pour ton bien.

\- Parfait, cracha le métis avec amertume. Ne vient pas me dire ensuite que c'est moi qui est brisé nôtre amitié ! Moi je t'ai toujours tout dit Drago, sans langue de bois ! Et j'en ai marre d'être à nouveau ami avec un mur ! Je croyais que tu avais mûri, que tu avais franchi un cap ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant le gamin capricieux de 10 ans avec lequel je me battais en duel ! De quoi tu as peur par les couilles de Salazar ? Tu as peur que je soit « choqué » ? Tu me prend pour un imbécile en fait ?!

\- Tu ne comprend rien, rétorqua Drago en regardant l'horizon par la fenêtre à vitraux du salon.

Cette réplique cloua le bec à Blaise, qui était trop énervé par sa réponse pour y répondre.

\- De toute manière, rien ne sert que je soit encore ami avec toi. Cette nuit je quitte Poudlard, et tu t'en porteras mieux j'espère.

\- Drago arrête s'il te plaît. Je peut t'aider.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Blaise. Cette nuit aux douze coups de minuit je m'en vais, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

\- Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? C'est un soir de fête aujourd'hui ! Tu veux briser le cœur à Hermione ? Tu veux briser le cœur à Pansy ? Mon cœur à moi ? Le cœur de tous ceux qui t'aiment ici ? Tu n'a pas changé en fin de compte, fit-il avec un air de dégoût. Tu es toujours aussi égoïste, arrogant et narcissique qu'avant. J'arrivais à te supporter parce que j'étais moi-même comme ça, mais aujourd'hui...non c'est trop. Tu es une véritable ordure Drago ! C'est ça que Dumbledore t'as enseigné ? Délaisser tes amis ? Renier ceux qui te veulent du bien ? Ne penser qu'à toi ? Tu veux que je te dise ? S'il était encore vivant, il aurait honte de toi. Et il aurait entièrement raison !

Sur ses mots, Blaise tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Drago était anéanti. Il vivait à nouveau dans les tourments d'un enfer sans fin. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il emboîta le pas à son ami et le rattrapa dans le couloir.

\- Blaise attend !

Le métis se retourna et fixa Drago avec un regard plus noir encore que celui d'un corbeau.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne meurt. Tu te souviens de ce trésor dont je t'avais parlé ? Le Graal ? Tu t'en rappelle ?

\- Oui je m'en souviens.

\- C'est l'objet que tu as vu dans ma malle. Je m'en vais pour trouver un nouvel endroit sûr pour ce trésor.

\- Attend...le Graal se trouve ici à Poudlard ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende disparue depuis des siècles.

\- Oui il est ici, mais je doit m'en aller car il n'est plus en sécurité. Et mieux vaut que je parte avant tout le monde, le plus tôt possible.

Blaise s'était beaucoup radouci, mais son visage demeurait dur. Ça ne justifiait rien. Le résultat était le même : il les abandonnait tous ici.

\- Ce serait trop dangereux que nous venions tous avec toi je suppose ? Déclara-t-il enfin. J'en était sûr.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, puis redressa la tête et toisa Drago droit dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, je partirais avec toi.

 **.**

Hermione était désormais entièrement dévêtue. Elle avait pris place dans une cabine des toilettes ( dont elle avait tout de même laisser la porte ouverte ) et faisait jaillir de sa baguette à intervalles réguliers un liquide couleur doré avec lequel elle s'hydratait la peau de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la plante des pieds. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de s'assainir la peau, elle prit son petit miroir de poche et le posa devant elle. Ensuite, elle pointa sa baguette sur ses cheveux et récita plusieurs fois l'incantation qui permettait de les rendre lisses et brillants. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de bataille acharnée, elle parvient enfin à un résultat.

Insatisfaite malgré tout, Hermione s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la cabine pour aller demander de l'aide à Pansy ou Tracey. Les deux jeune femmes choisissaient les bijoux et autres accessoires qu'elles allaient mettre pour le bal.

\- Est-ce que l'une de vous deux pourrait avoir la gentillesse de m'aider à lisser mes cheveux ? Ça fait plus de dix minutes que j'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Pas de souci ma chérie, déclara Tracey. Je m'occupe de toi.

Soulagée, Hermione revient se poser sur le couvercle des toilettes de la cabine où elle était. Tracey examina d'un œil alerte la texture des cheveux de la brune, cherchant l'endroit parfait où jeter le sort.

\- L'idéal serait que tu me les lisse au-dessus et que les pointes restent bouclées. Mais par pitié rend-les lisses sur le dessus de la tête. Et je n'arrive pas à les rendre brillants non plus.

\- Je vais arranger ça.

Tracey visa le sommet du crâne d'Hermione, puis ses deux tempes, et enfin à mi-hauteur de sa crinière de cheveux bruns. Il lui suffit de quatre incantations identiques répétées chacune à un endroit différent pour que le souhait de la jeune femme s'exauce.

\- Et voilà ! La magie a opérée !

Hermione ne pouvait qu'être ravie et admirative du résultat : elle avait l'impression que ses cheveux étaient deux sinon trois fois moins volumineux. Ils conservaient pourtant la même longueur, lui arrivant toujours à la poitrine, mais ils étaient fins et lisses sur le sommet de son crâne, exactement comme elle le voulait. Au fur et à mesure que ses cheveux descendaient plus bas, ils étaient plus clairs et plus bouclés. Mais surtout, ils étaient brillants. Maintenant, elle pouvait commencer à se coiffer.

Hermione saisit un peigne fin et se mit à le passer dans ses cheveux. Une fois qu'elle eu terminer, elle s'empara de plusieurs barrettes et les fixa judicieusement dans ses cheveux. Une fois cela fait, elle se fit un chignon, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière en ne laissant qu'une grande mèche devant. Elle s'observa dans son miroir et trouva sa coiffure présentable. Évidemment ce n'était pas du grand art, mais ça passerait. Pour finaliser cette coiffure, elle prit la broche en or en la glissa dans sa grande mèche de devant. Voilà, comme ceci c'était parfait !

Le maquillage maintenant : elle pointa sa baguette sur ses lèvres qui se tintèrent aussitôt d'une délicate et légère couleur orangée. Une fois cela fait, elle recourba ses cils grâce à un sort et fixa un léger trait de maquillage autour de ses yeux pour rendre son regard plus pénétrant. Mine de rien, tout ce petit travail sur les détails lui prit beaucoup de temps. Elle n'avait cependant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ayant laissée sa montre dans ses appartements de préfète.

Hermione s'observa un ultime fois dans le miroir pour admirer son travail. Un seul détail continuait de la tracasser : ses tâches de rousseur qui s'épanouissaient au niveau de son os nasal et qui s'étendaient jusqu'à ses pommettes. Certes, elles étaient peu voyantes, mais tout de même. Elle n'avait jamais demandée à Drago s'il aimait ou non les tâches de rousseur. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Hermione décida de les conserver.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'apprêter. Elle trembla d'excitation en enfilant son shorty et son soutien-gorge vert émeraude tous deux bordés de dentelle noire. Ce soir elle irait danser avec Drago, et puis quand elle se sentirait trop fatiguée pour continuer à se déhancher sur la piste de danse, elle l'entraînerait quelque part et ils feraient l'amour tout le reste de la nuit. Peut-être iraient-ils dans les bois ? Voilà un fantasme que je n'ai pas réalisé, se dit-elle.

Dans tous les cas, elle se débrouillerait pour qu'il puisse découvrir sa surprise. Elle avait hâte...

 **.**

L'ambiance était bien plus détendue entre Blaise et Drago. Le débat était clos, la dispute était oubliée. Désormais ils se préparaient tous les deux pour le bal de fin d'année. Drago avait bouclé sa valise, qui attendait dans un coin. Sa chambre ainsi que le salon des préfets était impeccablement ranger, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage.

Tandis qu'il finissait d'enlever la poussière sous les tapis, Blaise avait décidé de squatter sa salle de bains pour pouvoir se préparer. Le grand métis pris soin de se raser le crâne de sorte à ce que la longueur de ses cheveux n'excède pas les trois millimètres, puis jeta au sort dessus pour qu'ils restent brillants. Il sortit ensuite la tenue de soirée qu'il emmenait chaque année avec lui pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il enfila rapidement un boxer blanc en coton, puis choisit de mettre un ensemble décontracté : chemise blanche sans manches, gilet à gousset, pantalon noir en moleskine, chaussures en cuir et à pointe, et clou du spectacle un chapeau melon en feutre.

Drago ne pu retenir un sourire narquois en le voyant apprêté pour le bal.

\- C'est avec ça que tu comptes faire fondre Tracey ?

\- Elle fond déjà devant moi, je me suis juste un petit peu plus embelli.

\- Et fait le modeste aussi, bien sûr. Maintenant tu voudras bien m'excuser mais j'aimerais me préparer moi aussi.

\- D'accord. Il est 18h30.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on palabre, mais le temps ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Le bal commence dans une heure et demi. Normalement le professeur Mc Gonagall doit déjà avoir ouvert l'enceinte du stade aux invités, donc je pense que je vais y aller directement si Tracey est prête.

\- Ça marche. Amuse-toi bien, on se revoit là-bas.

Blaise acquiesça, puis sortit de la pièce pour laisser Drago prendre sa douche.

Le beau blond s'empressa de filer sous l'eau froide, histoire de se rafraîchir le corps une dernière fois avant de plonger au cœur d'une chaude nuit d'été. Depuis le matin, la température n'avait cessée de grimper, et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hermione et ses oublis d'hydratation.

Hermione...son âme sœur...sa raison de vivre...son alter ego...

Les superlatifs manquaient pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour ce solide petit brin de femme qui parvenait à le faire défaillir d'un seul regard. À quoi ressemblerait-elle au bal ? Comment s'habillerait-elle ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux, lui qui pourtant avait l'habitude des rendez-vous galants. Parce que oui, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un rendez-vous galant. Il l'avait invitée à se rendre au bal avec lui, elle avait acceptée. Maintenant il se devait de se présenter devant sa partenaire selon les règles de l'art telles qu'on le lui avait enseigné dans sa famille depuis sa petite enfance.

Drago sortit de la douche, se sécha puis s'hydrata la peau à l'aide d'un onguent odorant qu'il gardait toujours dans sa valise. Il se coupa ensuite les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, les coupant très court à l'arrière du crâne, derrière les oreilles et au niveau des tempes, conservant cependant son éternelle mèche blonde qui lui tombait dans les yeux et le rendait si séduisant. Une fois cela fait, il se rasa la barbe de près et prit soin de se couper entièrement les ongles.

Il sortit ensuite de son sac sa tenue de soirée, espérant de tout cœur que la manière dont il serait vêtu plairait à Hermione. Blaise avait raison : il devait s'amuser, faire la fête et oublier ses soucis le temps de quelques heures. Il devait le faire pour Hermione, elle le méritait. Elle méritait toute son attention, toute son affection et tous ses efforts. Drago palpa ses biceps, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux saillants, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas perdre un gramme de muscle alors qu'il ne faisait plus de sport depuis plusieurs jours. Drago se força à contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire pour esquisser un sourire qui lui parût bien pâle. La nervosité recommença à le gagner. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse un effort pour rester naturel et arrêter d'être tout le temps dans le paraître, dans la superficialité et dans les artifices. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un simple bal aux côtés d'une femme aurait pu le rendre aussi stressé qu'il l'était. Et la chaleur n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Il finit enfin par s'habiller, enfilant un boxer gris de la même couleur que ses iris. Une fois vêtu de ce confortable sous-vêtement, il commença à aller mieux. Le temps de mettre ses chaussettes en coton, sa chemise blanche à boutons dorés, son pantalon de smoking noir, sa ceinture en cuir et ses chaussures noires en cuir patiné Brett Sons, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il enfila en dernier son haut de smoking noir qui épousait parfaitement sa forte carrure de joueur de quidditch, puis ajouta la touche finale en mettant un élégant nœud papillon de la même couleur. Drago se recoiffa en mettant de la cire dans ses cheveux blonds à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il était fin prêt pour se rendre au bal. Il consulta la montre plaquée or qu'il portait au poignet : 19h00. Il avait le temps de se rendre sur le lieu du bal pour prendre la température de l'endroit et s'y familiariser. Avant de quitter la salle de bains, il se regarda une dernière fois dans l'immense miroir. Il était parfait.

 **.**

Drago sortit de la salle de bains, prit sa valise et contempla une dernière fois sa chambre impeccablement rangée, puis descendit dans le salon des préfets. De là, il admira quelques instants le lent déclin du soleil sur la ligne de l'horizon. Les dernières lueurs de l'espoir, les derniers feux de Poudlard, pensa-t-il. À partir de demain, plus aucun rayon de soleil n'éclairera nos journées, plus aucune lumière d'étoile n'éclairera nos nuits. À partir de demain la nouvelle de la mort de Dumbledore sera connue de tous.

Il sortit par le portrait, puis marcha d'un pas uni dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, sa valise à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Il descendit les grands escaliers, encore peu encombrés à cette heure-ci, avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Là, il dû se frayer un passage parmi la foule de gens en tenue de soirée qui étaient déjà présents. Il descendit dans les cachots et se rendit à la salle commune des Serpentard. Le jeune homme n'y resta que le temps d'y déposer sa valise avant de repartir en sens inverse, saluant de nombreuses connaissances au passage d'un vaste signe de la main.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le hall, il constata que l'on avait ouvert les portes d'entrée et qu'une foule de gens surexcités étaient déjà sortis dehors pour se rendre sur le lieu du bal. Drago fit un clin d'œil à Blaise qui était au bras de Tracey, puis se mit à attendre. Il se mit à attendre Hermione au pied des marches, puis il se souvient qu'elle était d'une lenteur exaspérante quand il s'agissait de se préparer pour ce genre d'événements.

Mais en fin de compte c'était normal qu'elle prenne son temps, il était à peine 19h00 passées. Ne souhaitant pas voir revenir sa nervosité, Drago décida de se rendre lui aussi sur le lieu du bal. Il sortit dehors dans la chaude nuit de cette fin du mois de juin, savourant la brise fraîche qui lui caressait le visage. Il emprunta le chemin de terre qui suivait un tracé sinueux jusqu'au stade, éclairé par des lampions et par la lumière du crépuscule.

Le ciel était clair, l'air était pur, les grillons stridulaient dans l'herbe du parc aux côtés des lucioles et des vers luisants, et on pouvait entendre les hululements des hiboux et des chouettes depuis les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. C'était une belle nuit, pensa-t-il. Une dernière nuit au paradis.

Il pénétra enfin dans le stade, arrivant en haut des marches d'un bel escalier en bois poli. En descendant élégamment les marches, il vit de nombreux regards féminins braqués sur lui, et il afficha un sourire triomphant sur son visage, passant devant elles sans leur accorder un seul coup d'œil. Qu'il était bon parfois de rappeler sa supériorité et sa magnificence aux autres. Ces pauvres filles ne comprenaient visiblement pas qu'Hermione était la seule femme qui méritait toute son attention.

Le stade de quidditch n'en portait plus que le nom. À la place des gradins en bois, on avait fait en sorte de disposer quatre rampes d'escalier par où les invités entraient et sortaient, et elles étaient réparties aux quatre points opposés du stade. L'essentiel de la superficie des gradins était cependant devenue une rangée de sièges en velours rouge, ce qui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un grand théâtre à la grecque. La loge réservée aux professeurs qui se situait à 50 mètres au-dessus du sol avait été transformée en une sorte de beffroi, car une immense horloge avait été placée à mi-hauteur. On avait bien sûr retiré les arceaux et les poteaux en métal qui formaient les cages lors des matchs, et l'habituelle pelouse qui tapissait le terrain du stade avait été tronquée contre du parquet lambris et verni.

Drago se dirigea immédiatement vers le stand des rafraîchissements, se servant un shot de whisky pur feu et l'avalant d'une traite. Le stand des victuailles se trouvait de l'autre côté, les deux emplacements étant au bord de la piste de danse, qui formait un large cercle sur les deux tiers de la superficie du terrain.

\- Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas mon petit Dragichou que je voit là ? Interrogea une voix féminine derrière lui.

\- Appelle-le plutôt la fouine, ça lui va mieux.

Il esquissa un sourire, sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait les deux voix.

\- Pansy et Potter voyez-vous ça ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais ce que fait une fouine au moins ?

\- Eh bien..ça fouine, répondit Harry.

\- Oui, donc je sais tout si je fouine. Je fouine tellement que je sais ce que tu fais le soir dans ton lit quand Pansy n'est pas là pour te soulager...

\- Ne l'écoute pas chérie, il dit n'importe quoi.

Pansy était pliée en deux par le rire, s'agrippant à Harry pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre du haut de ses escarpins vertigineux qui la grandissait de plus de 10 cm. Satisfait de sa plaisanterie, Drago s'accouda nonchalamment à la table du stand.

\- Je vous sers un verre ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Un verre de champagne rosé, déclara Harry. J'ai envie d'avoir les yeux qui pétillent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, si tu veux t'envoyer dans les étoiles et avoir les pupilles qui scintillent, j'ai un joli carnet de femmes à te conseiller.

\- Il ne dit que des conneries, arrête de l'écouter, grogna Pansy en donnant un coup de talon dans le mollet de Drago.

\- Ah là là ! On te refera pas Pansy ! La jalousie et toi c'est comme les femmes et les serpillières : l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

\- Tu as envie de décéder sur-le-champ c'est ça ? Le menaça-t-elle avec son index verni. Je ne te permet de sortir ce genre de basses conventions comme quoi les femmes sont condamnées à rester à la cuisine, à faire le ménage et tout ce que les hommes ne veulent pas faire.

\- Ah oui tu as raison. Suis-je bête ? Ce sont les elfes de maison qui s'occupent de cela.

\- Heureusement qu'Hermione n'est pas là pour entendre ça, déclara Harry en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

Tous les trois s'éloignèrent du stand des boissons, leurs verres de champagne rosé à la main. Pansy s'était vêtue avec une magnifique robe fourreau couleur gris perle et sans bretelles, dévoilant ainsi tout le haut de son buste depuis sa gorge jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Son brushing mi-long et bouclé soulignait la finesse de ses traits, aussi bien son nez pointu que ses sourcils parfaitement épilés ou ses lèvres rouges carmin. Harry lui, était vêtu d'un pantalon en moleskine sanglé jusqu'aux épaules par des bretelles vertes pomme qui tranchaient avec sa chemise blanche à rayures bleues et son gilet à gousset. D'ailleurs, il portait sur lui une superbe montre à gousset en or qui avait autrefois appartenu à Sirius. Mais le plus bluffant chez Harry était son visage : il n'avait plus ses lunettes rondes, ayant mis des lentilles à la place, et il s'était laissé poussé la barbe. S'il avait été une femme, Drago serait immédiatement tombé sous son charme.

\- Oh par les boules de Merlin regardez ! S'esclaffa Harry. C'est Hagrid j'ai l'impression.

Le demi-géant venait en effet de faire son apparition sur le lieu du bal, la main posée sur la taille de Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons qui était venue à Poudlard spécialement pour le bal. Mais Drago, Pansy et Harry n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : Hagrid avait complètement changé d'apparence. Il s'était coupé les cheveux jusqu'au ras du crâne, et avait tondu la pelouse qui lui tenait lieu de barbe, portant désormais une barbe savamment taillée. Et il avait fait l'effort de se dénicher un vrai costume.

\- Et voilà Rusard avec Mme Pince ! Renchérit Pansy. Oh non j'y croit pas ! Rusard a enfin décidé de se laver !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ne pouvant que constater également la transformation physique du concierge. Une fois leurs coupes de champagne vidées, celles-ci se remplirent à nouveau par magie tandis qu'ils déambulaient parmi les étudiants en tenue de soirée.

\- Eh Théo ! Viens par là ! S'écria Drago en invitant Théodore Nott à se joindre à eux. Celui-ci était accompagné par son partenaire Gregory Goyle.

\- Tu es ravissante Pansy ! S'exclama Théodore en lui faisant la bise. Très bon choix de cavalière, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Harry.

Blaise et Tracey arrivèrent alors vers eux, un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue chacun.

\- Et voilà les morfales qui débarquent, soupira Drago.

\- On peut partager avec vous si vous le souhaitez, argua Tracey.

\- Non merci chérie, réfuta Pansy en fixant d'un air dégoûté la nourriture. Les confiseries ce n'est pas très bon pour ma ligne.

\- Vous avez vu Hagrid ? S'exclama Harry en s'adressant à Blaise et Théo.

\- Non mais on a vu mieux : Rogue s'est enfin coupé les cheveux et à décidé de les laver ! Vous vous rendez compte ? De les _laver_ ! S'esclaffa Blaise dans l'hilarité générale. Et devinez qui est sa partenaire ? Le professeur Sinistra !

Les hurlements de rire redoublèrent, chacun tentant de confirmer les dires de Blaise en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer le professeur des potions parmi la foule compacte.

Harry se sépara un court moment du groupe pour aller saluer Dean Thomas qui était accompagné par Ginny, et aussi Neville qui avait réussi à inviter Parvati Patil. Tous avaient mit leurs plus belles parures pour le bal, entre Dean qui avait mit un costume blanc à paillettes très clinquant avec un chapeau latino et des lunettes de soleil, et Neville qui marchait d'une allure royale avec une canne, un chapeau haut-de-forme et un veston en queue-de-pie à la mode du XIXème siècle, sans parler de Parvati qui s'était vêtue avec une magnifique tunique traditionnelle sikh, un foulard, un gilet et des gants tissés dans les plus belles étoffes lui ornant le corps.

En passant près du stand des boissons, Harry vit Ron assis sur un siège, les yeux légèrement embrumés. Il décida de se diriger aussitôt vers lui, même s'il pouvait s'attendre à un accueil hostile.

\- Comment ça roule Harry ? Marmonna le rouquin en se servant un verre de gin.

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Où est ta partenaire ?

\- C'est Padma Patil, mais elle m'a lâché pour aller traîner avec Lavande, Cho Chang, Seamus et Cormac.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant au sort de Ron. Celui-ci avait fait un très gros effort sur sa tenue, étant vêtu avec un vieux costume défraîchit et rapiécé ayant appartenu autrefois à son frère Charlie, mais ayant de belles chaussures aux pieds. Ron s'était aussi coupé les cheveux, les raccourcissant de plusieurs centimètres dans sa nuque et derrière ses oreilles. De plus, il sentait bon, un arôme à mi-chemin entre la cannelle et le gingembre.

Mc Gonagall se dirigea droit vers Drago alors que Harry était encore en train de discuter avec Ron.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, il va très bientôt être 20h00. Comme le veut la tradition, les préfets-en-chef doivent ouvrir le bal avec le ou la partenaire de leur choix. Votre partenaire est avec vous ? L'autre préfet est-il prêt à entrer en piste avec son propre partenaire ?

\- Eh bien pour tout vous dire professeur, ma cavalière n'est autre que la préfète-en-chef.

\- Oh très bien ! Il n'y aura donc que deux danseurs au lieu de quatre pour ouvrir le bal. Je vais demander aux musiciens de l'orchestre de commencer à jouer.

Drago acquiesça, mais la nervosité recommençait à le gagner. Qu'est-ce que Hermione faisait ? Il n'allait quand même pas se ridiculiser devant toute l'école à l'attendre ? Déjà qu'il n'était toujours pas accompagné...

\- Dis-moi Pansy, qu'est-ce que faisait Hermione quand tu l'a quittée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle...oh Seigneur ! Oh Merlin ! Elle est magnifique !

Drago leva aussitôt les yeux. Et par miracle elle se trouvait là, en haut des marches : Hermione. Mais quelle beauté ! Quelle incroyable beauté ! Quel ravissement ! Quelle perle ! Quel joyau !

Comme dans un rêve, Drago s'avança lentement jusqu'au pied des marches sous les yeux émerveillés de toute l'école. Il ne lâcha pas l'élue de son cœur du regard, se tenant droit comme un piquet, la main droite dans le dos, la gauche tendue vers l'avant et parfaitement perpendiculaire à son corps.

Hermione descendit les marches lentement, et il eu le temps de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était tellement mignonne avec son chignon artistique, sa broche en or qui attachait une mèche de ses cheveux, et ses petites mèches bouclées qui encadraient son visage. Et ses yeux...il n'avait plus les mots. C'était le regard le plus bouleversant qu'il avait jamais vu. Et ses lèvres...et son cou...et ses bras repliés le long de son corps...et sa robe bleu saphir...et son médaillon qui brillait sous les néons...et ses sandales à talons...et ses jambes...et ses hanches...et sa poitrine...

Elle était parfaite. Elle était mû par une telle grâce lorsqu'elle descendait les marches de cet escalier qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle flottait au-dessus du sol. Son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort. Il voulait qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle l'embrasse encore et encore, pour l'éternité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. En cet instant, il n'y avait qu'elle. Le reste était flou, lointain, très lointain, ailleurs. Il la fixa avec une telle intensité, avec tant de passion et de désir qu'il en eu mal au crâne.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, un éclatant sourire illuminait son visage, dévoilant ses dents blanches comme la nacre. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls sur les plus vastes sommets de la plénitude. Avec une coordination savamment exécutée, elle déposa sa main droite dans celle de son cavalier. Celui-ci s'en empara avec une douceur infinie, puis la porta à ses lèvres et effectua son baise-main sans la lâcher du regard. Un sourire naquit sur ses propres lèvres lorsqu'il redressa la tête et qu'il lui tendit son bras gauche pour qu'elle se joigne à lui.

\- Si vous voulez bien accepter cette danse milady.

\- Avec plaisir milord.

Drago lui parlait de la même manière qu'à une aristocrate, et cela pour souligner qu'elle était son égale, et que c'était la seule et l'unique à mériter de l'être.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous l'accorde. Ce soir c'est vous la reine, on ne peut rien vous refuser.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse, tous les étudiants formant une haie d'honneur autour d'eux.

En apercevant Hermione, Ron avait lâché son verre de gin, qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux sur le sol. Il continuait de la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle se plaçait aux côtés de Drago sur la piste de danse, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Une très vieille plaie venait de se rouvrir, la plaie de l'amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même. Et il comprit pourquoi elle aimait Drago, et non pas lui : Drago était devenu un homme, elle était devenue une femme. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour son argent, ni uniquement pour sa beauté, elle l'aimait parce qu'il avait mûri. Lui, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir franchi ce cap, d'être encore un adolescent juvénile et immature. Pendant des années pourtant, Drago avait été pire que lui du point de vue de la maturité, mais cette année le roi des Serpentard avait visiblement décidé de grandir. Et lui, Ronald, il était resté le même. Et il ne la méritait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changée Hermione ! Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle possédait d'aussi belles formes et des courbes aussi harmonieuses. En réalité, il avait l'impression de la découvrir sous un nouveau jour, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

L'orchestre jouait une joyeuse partition tandis que Drago prenait la main de sa cavalière dans la sienne, posant l'autre sur sa hanche. D'abord ils bougèrent lentement, prenant la température de la piste, cherchant à synchroniser parfaitement leurs gestes.

\- Regarde-moi, lui murmura Drago. Et ne me lâche pas des yeux.

Elle releva la tête, le scrutant avec beaucoup d'intensité. Son corps se laissa un peu entraîné par celui de son cavalier, au début tout du moins, car rapidement elle aussi se mit à dicter son tempo.

\- Pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ? Lui dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers du château.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux maintenant que je peux tomber dans tes bras.

\- Tu es éblouissante ma princesse. La robe de ma mère te va à ravir.

Hermione afficha sur son visage cette petite moue malicieuse qui le rendait fou, puis se serra plus étroitement contre lui. Il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même, puis il la souleva de terre le temps d'une seconde tout en tournoyant sur lui-même. La douce pression de sa main ferme sur sa taille lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. Tant d'heures d'entraînement pour effectuer cette danse d'ouverture, et elle parvenait encore à frissonner au contact de ses doigts sur la mousseline bleue de sa robe. Ils entendirent les crépitements de l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey.

La danse d'ouverture s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, mais Drago et Hermione demeurèrent enlacés au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils furent bientôt entourés par une multitude de danseurs et de danseuses tandis que la musique de l'orchestre prenait des accents Rock n' Roll. Les accords des basses et des guitares se répercutaient dans tout le stade et donnèrent aussitôt une ambiance plus électrique à l'atmosphère.

\- Je t'offre un verre ? Lui proposa Drago.

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

Ils quittèrent provisoirement la piste de danse, se faufilant tous les deux entre les groupes d'étudiants qui palabraient et ceux qui dansaient. Ils atteignirent au bout d'un moment le stand des boissons, et Drago lui servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Hermione qui d'ordinaire n'était guère portée sur les alcools forts, porta le breuvage à ses lèvres sans protester. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsque le liquide ambré descendit dans sa gorge et lui réchauffa l'estomac.

Se laissant entraînée par la musique, elle commença à se déhancher sous l'œil amusé de son cavalier. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à l'imiter, lui prenant les mains pour qu'ils retournent parmi les danseurs. La sensualité de la jeune femme lui faisait perdre la tête, et les deux shots de whisky pur feu qu'il s'envoya coup sur coup tout en dansant gracieusement autour d'elle n'étaient pas pour arranger la fascination qu'il éprouvait en la regardant.

Hermione se lâchait rarement, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle frappait fort. Elle se trémoussa contre son partenaire, déclenchant une excitation difficilement contrôlable dans le bas-ventre de celui-ci.

\- Ne me tente pas Hermione, la sermonna-t-il. Tu sais bien ce que je serais capable de faire.

\- Eh bien vas-y Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Hâte-toi de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Son cœur remua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit cela. Mais non justement, il se devait de rester raisonnable. Les rôles étaient inversés : c'était elle qui s'amusait follement à le séduire maintenant, et c'était lui qui tentait de la ramener à la raison. Quelle ironie !

\- Très bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il lui saisit la jambe pour qu'elle la passe derrière la sienne, sa robe se retroussant dangereusement le long de ses cuisses. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, plaquant pratiquement son corps au sien. Elle planta son regard pétillant de malice dans celui brillant de désir de son alter ego. Elle caressa sa joue impeccablement rasée de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupée à fourrager dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire.

\- Embrasse-moi Drago.

\- Exigence accordée, dit-il en captant brutalement ses lèvres, forçant leur barrière avec sa langue.

Il continua de danser sans cesser le baiser, entraînant la jeune femme dans un ballet infernal. Sur un air de tango, Drago guida les mouvements du corps de sa cavalière à l'aide de ses propres mouvements. Ils répétèrent exactement tous les pas de danse qu'ils avaient effectués lors de leur préparation pour le bal. Lorsque l'air de tango arriva à sa fin, Drago pencha son corps vers l'avant, obligeant celui d'Hermione à suivre. Il se retrouva à un mètre seulement au-dessus du sol, le corps de la jeune femme pratiquement étendu sous lui. Seuls ses bras qui la tenait fermement l'empêchait de tomber sur le parquet verni de la piste de danse. Hermione se laissa complètement aller, renversant sa tête en arrière et laissant sa gorge à la merci de son cavalier. Drago admira sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à cadence rapide, puis son regard convergea vers sa gorge qui lui était délicieusement offerte. Sans se faire prier, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa carotide, aspirant sa peau avec avidité. Il se délecta de sentir la jeune femme frémir de plaisir contre lui.

\- Tu as obtenue ce que tu voulais je suppose ? Déclama-t-il en la redressant.

\- Nous avons obtenus ce que nous voulions tous les deux.

 **.**

Après avoir longtemps danser la farandole avec Drago, Hermione éprouva le besoin de faire une pause. Son partenaire partit discuter avec Pansy et Harry tandis qu'elle allait se prendre un nouveau rafraîchissement. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, et désormais le ciel brillait d'une multitude d'étoiles. C'était une magnifique nuit d'été, comme elle les aimait. Ayant mal aux pieds, Hermione dézippa la fermeture de ses chaussures et défit les lacets et les bretelles de cheville de ses sandales à talon. Elle était pieds nus lorsqu'elle arriva au stand des boissons, ses chaussures à la main. Elle se servit un verre de sherry, en bu une gorgée, puis repéra une tête familière installée près du stand.

\- Coucou Ron ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, un grand sourire vissé aux lèvres.

Il releva aussitôt la tête de sa chope de bièraubeurre dans laquelle il semblait s'être perdu. Et à voir les nombreuses bouteilles vides qui l'entourait, il devait au moins en être à sa vingtième rasade. Le nez rouge, les yeux vitreux, les cheveux décoiffés et la chemise entre-ouverte, il était dans un piètre état.

Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils en voyant son visage, mais elle conserva un air optimiste. Ce soir serait peut-être celui de sa réconciliation avec lui.

\- Tu te soucies encore de moi ? Dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Bien sûr.

Il la trouvait terriblement séduisante, et malgré le fait que son cerveau soit déjà bien embrumé par l'alcool, il savait qu'il devait être raisonnable et se contenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle comme un mendiant qui se précipiterait sur un bout de viande. Elle ne devait surtout pas le toucher, sinon il risquait fortement de faire une connerie de ce genre. Et si connerie il faisait, Drago lui réglerait son compte et ça risquerait de gâcher la fête. Mais qu'est-ce quelle sentait bon, ça aussi c'était diablement attirant.

\- Retourne t'amuser, dit-il d'un ton bien plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu n'a rien à faire avec un campagnard comme moi.

Il descendit une nouvelle rasade de bièraubeurre dans l'optique de la dégoûtée de lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, ni de son affection, il voulait juste qu'elle arrête de s'occuper de lui et qu'elle le laisse s'apitoyer sur son sort dans son coin. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le console, l'alcool suffisait à noyer son chagrin.

\- Laisse-le tranquille Hermione, déclara Harry en arrivant à hauteur de la brune. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il risque de péter un câble à tout moment alors laisse-le pleurnicher.

Harry n'avait pas oublié la manière dont Ron les avait rembarré lui et Hermione quelques jours auparavant du côté de la volière, ce qui expliquait son ton acide. Hermione finit par reconnaître qu'il avait raison, et elle s'éloigna du rouquin, pour le plus grand regret de celui-ci.

Sitôt qu'elle fut revenue sur la piste de danse, Drago arriva derrière elle et encercla sa taille de ses bras, glissant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Prête pour une nouvelle danse ? Lui susurra-t-il.

\- Volontiers.

En débutant leurs pas de danse, ils remarquèrent que certains étudiants quittaient l'enceinte du stade pour aller se coucher dans leurs dortoirs. Il s'agissait certainement des plus jeunes, sans doute les troisième ou les quatrième année. Tant mieux, la piste de danse n'en était que moins encombrée. Drago la serra étroitement contre lui, respirant son odeur tout en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux qui encadrait son visage.

Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, l'autre posée sur sa taille. Elle le fixait avec ce regard pénétrant si troublant qu'il en oublia de réfléchir au rythme de ses pas de danse. Il y avait une lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, la lueur de la passion, le feu de l'amour. Il en était certain, c'était ce qu'il observait dans ses prunelles sombres.

\- Je te fait autant d'effet que ça ?

Entendre le son de sa voix prolongea le songe dans lequel il était plongé, ses oreilles se délectant de cette voix aux accords mélodieux, de la même manière que ses yeux admiraient son corps bénit des dieux. Il pouvait rester ainsi à la regarder toute la nuit, la tenir serrée contre lui, et danser à tout jamais avec sa princesse dans les bras sous les étoiles de minuit.

 **.**

Son rêve s'envola doucement lorsqu'il entendit les douze coups fatidiques de l'immense horloge. L'heure du départ était venue.

\- Tu m'excusera si nous arrêtons la danse ? Lui demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Oui petit prince.

Elle garda ses mains dans sa nuque, puis elle lui offrit un baiser savoureux. Il ferma les yeux, archivant dans sa mémoire chaque geste, chaque instant, chaque regard, chaque parole d'Hermione lors de ses quatre heures de bal qui resteraient dans son esprit pour l'éternité. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et elle lui offrait un sourire éclatant.

\- À tout à l'heure, dit-elle en se décollant de lui.

\- À tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, son sourire radieux toujours peint sur son visage angélique, avant que sa gracieuse silhouette ne disparaisse parmi la foule de danseurs encore présents. Drago respira un grand coup, puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

Avant de quitter le lieu du bal, il fit un léger signe de la tête à Blaise pour lui dire qu'il s'en allait. Le métis lui renvoya un regard inquiet.

Il fixa l'horloge, et pût constater par lui-même qu'il était déjà plus de minuit. Le bal de fin d'année était passé tellement vite...

Blaise déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Tracey, puis il lui annonça qu'il partait se rafraîchir à l'extérieur et il partit à la suite de Drago. Il eût tôt fait de rattraper son meilleur ami une fois qu'il fût sortit du stade.

\- Alors c'est bon ? Tu t'en va ?

\- Oui. Écoute Blaise, rien ne t'oblige à venir avec moi, c'est mon choix pas le tien. Je ne veut pas que tu sois malheureux si tu es loin de Tracey.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sans Hermione ?

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara Drago.

Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans le lointain, et ils braquèrent aussitôt leurs regards vers l'ouest. Dans la nuit claire, ils distinguèrent un inquiétant amoncellement de nuages noirs à l'horizon, par delà le lac.

\- Un orage arrive. Il a fait trop chaud ses derniers jours, il fallait bien que ça craque à un moment.

Blaise grimaça. Il espérait que le bal se terminerait avant que cet orage n'ai le temps de parvenir jusqu'ici.

\- Je viens avec toi Drago, c'est mon choix. Je suis conscient des sacrifices que cela implique, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je me refuse à faire, c'est de t'abandonner à ton sort.

\- D'accord, mais allons-y sans tarder.

Drago observa un moment Hagrid qui rentrait dans sa cabane et qui allumait un feu dans sa cheminée. On entendait les joyeux aboiements de son molosse Crockdur dans la torpeur de la nuit. Puis il se mit à marcher d'un pas pressé jusqu'aux portes d'entrée de Poudlard, qu'il franchit rapidement pour se retrouver dans le hall frais. Il vit par-dessus son épaule un petit groupe d'étudiants qui rentraient eux aussi au château, sauf que eux ils y allaient pour dormir. Drago secoua la tête : une deuxième nuit blanche en quelques jours se profilait pour lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il en regardant Blaise bien en face. Je vais écrire une lettre d'adieu à Hermione. Comme ça, elle ne cherchera pas à me retrouver.

\- Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça Drago ?! Tu l'aimes bordel ! Où est le problème ?!

\- Le problème mon gars, c'est qu'elle et moi nous sommes les deux élus de la prophétie. Mais un seul des deux élus peut s'acquitter de la tâche que je m'apprête à accomplir. Ce sera moi, et moi seul qui risquerait ma vie.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

\- Tant pis.

Drago et Blaise se rendirent aux cachots et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour prendre leurs valises. Drago sortit de sa poche une feuille de parchemin et une plume. En quelques minutes, il écrivit une lettre qui à coup sûr ferait couler beaucoup d'encre chez la femme qu'il aimait. Cette lettre était abominable car elle était la quintessence même du mensonge. Chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque lettre n'était qu'un mensonge. Dès l'instant où il l'eût terminée, il regretta de l'avoir écrite.

\- Advienne que pourra, murmura-t-il en jetant un sort à la lettre pour qu'elle aille se poser dans le couloir du cinquième étage, à côtés des quartiers préfectoraux.

Blaise avait la mine sombre, sa valise à la main, son balais de quidditch dans l'autre. Drago s'empara lui aussi de son balais et de ses autres affaires, puis ils pénétrèrent par le passage secret qui reliait la salle commune des Serpentard à la taverne de La Tête du Sanglier. Durant les nombreuses minutes de marche que dura leur traversée du tunnel, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sein de la taverne par une trappe située au bout du tunnel, ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

\- Blaise, tu es conscient que tu ne reverra peut-être jamais Tracey ? Je sais que c'est la femme de ta vie. Tu peux toujours changer d'avis.

\- Non Drago. J'ai été tout le temps là quand tu en avait besoin, je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils sortirent de la taverne et marchèrent quelques temps dans l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard, entièrement vide à cette heure. Tous les deux entendirent un deuxième grondement de l'orage, plus fort et donc plus proche que le précédent.

\- Nous allons chez moi, déclara Drago. Tu viendras loger dans mon manoir avant que nous entérinions le vrai départ.

Blaise se saisit de son bras, et tous les deux transplanèrent dans un craquement sonore.

 **.**

Severus Rogue vit Drago et Blaise qui quittaient le lieu du bal, et il fronça les sourcils. Son regard se porta sur l'horloge et il vit qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Ainsi Drago n'avait pas mentit : il s'en allait à l'heure convenue. Son regard se reporta autour de lui. Beaucoup d'étudiants, surtout les plus jeunes, étaient déjà partis se coucher. Il n'en restait qu'une centaine à peu près, principalement des septième et des sixième année.

Il tâta la poche de son veston, puis en sortit le testament de Dumbledore. Il le transmettrait plus tard à Harry, ce soir n'était pas le bon moment. Tandis qu'il relisait attentivement les lignes tracées par l'ancien directeur, son ouïe fine entendit par-dessus la musique le grondement retentissant de l'orage à plusieurs milles de distance. Il se figea au bord de la piste de danse, fixant le ciel constellé d'étoiles scintillantes.

\- Minerva, dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas pressé de sa collègue. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'un orage approche. Et comme vous le savez, les orages d'été sont en général très violents et très soudains. Il faut que j'aille voir s'il est encore assez loin.

\- De toute façon, le bal se termine dans une heure.

\- Il sera sans doute là avant, mais il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

Rogue sortit du lieu du bal de son habituelle démarche énergique, prenant soin de scruter le parc des yeux. L'électricité qui saturait l'air le rendait nerveux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes d'entrée du château, il leva la tête et observa la tour d'astronomie qui se trouvait 100 mètres plus haut. De là-haut, il pourrait voir où était l'orage.

 **.**

Harry était en train de manger une tarte à la mélasse, observant Pansy qui discutait avec animation aux côtés de Tracey et Hermione. Il sursauta cependant en entendant la conversation de Rogue et Mc Gonagall derrière lui, et il n'osa pas se retourner de peur de paraître indiscret.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione en venant vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Suivons-le, dit-il en désignant Rogue qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je me demande ce qu'il va trafiquer.

Hermione soupira. Harry trouvait toujours Rogue louche en dépit de son évidente bienveillance. C'était un professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer ? La belle brune mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool que Harry avait ingurgité en quantité peut-être trop importante.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il fait, déclara-t-il en suivant le maître des potions.

\- Harry ce n'est pas raisonnable !

\- De toute façon je suis un peu fatigué, j'irai me coucher après.

Résignée, elle le suivit en marchant du plus vite qu'elle pouvait avec ses sandales à talons aux pieds. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château à la suite de Rogue, puis une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall, Harry sortit d'une de ses poches sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Déclara Hermione. Harry tu me fait peur.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement une précaution pour ne pas qu'il nous remarque. Tu connais ce type, il a des yeux derrière la tête.

\- Après tout tu as peut-être raison, moi non plus je ne pense pas que je retournerait au bal. Je suis épuisée, j'ai besoin d'aller m'allonger.

\- Tu sais où est Drago ?

\- Il est partit se coucher je crois. Je le rejoindrais après t'avoir suivie dans ton délire paranoïaque.

\- Je ne fait pas un délire paranoïaque ! Tu trouves ça normal toi qu'un professeur ( et pas n'importe lequel, comme par hasard c'est Rogue ) s'en aille du bal sur un coup de tête pour retourner au château ? Moi je te le dit, ça cache quelque chose.

\- Arrête d'être aussi catégorique. À ta place, je m'accorderait le bénéfice du doute.

\- Eh bien justement, c'est parce que j'ai des doutes qu'il faut que je le suive.

Se résignant une fois de plus à accepter les arguments farfelus de son meilleur ami, elle se glissa sous la cape. Ils avaient tellement grandis depuis le temps où Harry l'avait reçue en cadeau, que désormais même à deux, ils devaient marchés légèrement voûtés s'ils ne voulaient pas que la cape laisse leurs pieds et le bas de leurs jambes à découvert. Harry se sentit extrêmement gêné d'être aussi proche d'Hermione, lui qui d'habitude n'était pas trop tactile avec son amie.

\- Tu sens tout le temps bon comme ça ou bien c'est juste pour le bal ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh...c'est mon parfum. J'en met depuis le début de l'année.

\- D'accord. N'y voit aucune allusion...c'est juste que je n'avais jamais remarqué que...enfin bon tu m'a compris.

Hermione sourit devant son attitude embarrassée. Oui elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait mûrie.

Tout en discutant, ils continuèrent de suivre Rogue à distance. Ils virent le professeur des potions qui montait les escaliers toujours plus haut dans les étages. Au bout d'un moment, Harry devina où il allait.

\- Il monte dans la tour d'astronomie, dit-il à Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut en penser.

Effectivement, Rogue pénétra dans la partie inférieure de la plus haute tour du château. Toujours cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione et Harry le suivirent de près. Rogue admira un instant la mappemonde qui trônait au centre de la pièce, puis monta les marches qui permettaient d'accéder à l'étage supérieur. À cet instant, le grondement assourdissant du tonnerre retentit, figeant Harry et Hermione sur place.

Rogue s'avança lentement jusqu'au centre de l'étage supérieur de la tour. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur tout le domaine de Poudlard, du lac noir qui s'étendait vers l'ouest, au stade de quidditch où la fête battait toujours son plein à l'est, jusqu'au portail de l'école et au village de Pré-au-Lard au sud. Il fut consterné de voir que le ciel était désormais obstrué aux quatre points de l'horizon par des nuages noirs qui ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Un éclair zébra le ciel, trouant l'espace d'un instant la couche compacte des nuages de pluie.

\- Il faut qu'ils décampent, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en observant les néons du stade où le bal touchait désormais à sa fin.

L'air était entièrement sec, statique, immobile, sans un souffle de vent.

 **.**

Au sein du stade, la musique s'arrêta juste après le roulement de tonnerre surpuissant. Les premières gouttes de pluie n'allaient pas tarder à tomber, et même si les installations pouvaient être protégées grâce au charme du bouclier, les étudiants ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Soudain, une voix s'éleva parmi la foule des étudiants encore présents.

\- Ôtez vos masques ! Ôtez vos masques et dévoilons qui nous sommes !

Cho Chang s'avança au milieu de la piste de danse, sa baguette pointée d'un air menaçant en direction des personnes présentes sur place. Elle enfila une cape d'adepte de la magie noire et fixa d'un air terrifiant l'assistance médusée.

\- Allons ! Montrez-vous mes frères ! Montrez aux yeux des faibles ce qu'est la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Montrez-leur !

Au sein de l'assemblée, plusieurs personnes revêtirent leurs habits d'adeptes, pointant leurs baguettes en direction de ceux qui quelques instants auparavant étaient censés être leurs amis. En dépit de son état d'ébriété, Ron comprit parfaitement ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en distinguant Seamus Finnigan, Lavande, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Cormac Mc Laggen, les sœurs Greengrass, Craig Montague, Vincent Crabbe, Jimmy Peakes et quelques autres encore qui étaient vêtus à la manière des mangemorts.

Cho Chang éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang, puis elle releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant sous leurs yeux la marque des ténèbres gravée dans son avant-bras. Puis elle rabattit une cagoule sur sa tête, voilant à nouveau son visage.

\- Tuez-les tous ! Ordonna-t-elle à ses associés avant de s'emparer d'un balais de quidditch qui se trouvait dans la remise du stade.

Elle s'envola dans les airs, se dirigeant droit vers la tour d'astronomie où elle aurait à mettre hors d'état de nuire son principal obstacle : Severus Rogue.

Chacun de ceux qui étaient menacés par les baguettes restèrent pétrifiés. En quelques secondes, les portes de l'enfer s'étaient refermées sur eux, les prenant au piège.

 **.**

Rogue vit avec stupeur une silhouette sombre campée sur un balais qui se découpait sur le ciel noir, et il dégaina aussitôt sa baguette.

Il recula sur la plate-forme de l'étage supérieur de la tour, tentant de discerner les traits de l'arrivant. Un individu encagoulé se posa brusquement à quelques mètres de lui et jeta son balais dans un coin, sortant lui aussi sa baguette.

\- Professeur Rogue, quelle heureuse surprise ! Déclara une voix féminine d'un ton venimeux.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Vos élèves qui se trouvent encore dans le stade le savent déjà.

Le maître des potions observa d'un air neutre les néons qui s'éteignaient les uns après les autres sur le lieu du bal, et les quelques silhouettes encapuchonnées qui menaçaient la foule des étudiants. Une fois qu'il eu constater l'ampleur et la gravité de la situation, Rogue déconcerta totalement son interlocuteur en arborant un rictus moqueur sur son visage.

\- C'est avec une bande de jeunes gens à peine formés aux sciences occultes que vous comptez semer la terreur ?

En réponse à cette question, la silhouette sombre retira sa cagoule, révélant le visage de Cho Chang.

\- Vos élèves et vos collègues sont pris au piège, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry étouffa le cri d'Hermione en plaquant une de ses mains sur sa bouche, mais lui-même avait la mâchoire décrochée en contemplant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était elle. Depuis le début c'était elle, il en avait la certitude. La silhouette sombre contre laquelle il s'était battu, qui l'avait enlevé et torturé dans les cachots, c'était elle. La liste noire, c'était elle. L'empoisonnement, les tentatives d'assassinat, c'était elle.

Rogue en était visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion puisqu'il déclara :

\- Alors c'est vous la chef des adeptes du Lord Noir infiltrés au château ?

\- Exact. Mais maintenant trêve de mondanités professeur, dit-elle en le menaçant. Où est le Graal ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné par cette tentative d'intimidation. Malgré les cris que l'on entendait depuis le parc et les reflets lumineux des sorts jetés, ainsi que les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, le maître des potions conservait un flegme remarque. Paralysés par la peur, Harry et Hermione suivirent toute la scène en retenant leur respiration.

Si Cho Chang était abominable dans son habit d'adepte de la magie noire et dans son attitude, baguette brandit vers la tête de son adversaire et yeux noirs injectés de sang, Rogue était lui aussi effrayant. Bien que Hermione soit du côté de son professeur, elle trouvait que son attitude était aussi celle d'un mangemort, ou dans son cas, de l'ancien mangmort qu'il avait été. Son regard perçant et sa longue cape noire qui le faisait ressembler à une chauve-souris le démontrait.

\- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Siffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme releva sa manche, lui révélant la marque des ténèbres. En réponse, Rogue dévoila sans aucune gêne son avant-bras gauche entièrement vierge.

\- Je le savait ! Vous êtes un traître ! Vous ne portez plus la marque ! Le Lord Noir m'a ordonné de vous éliminer, car il sait lui aussi que vous l'avez trahi ! Vous allez mourir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment ! Surtout si vous ne m'indiquez pas où est le Graal !

\- Vous perdez vôtre temps, la coupa Rogue d'un claquement de langue très sec. Il n'y a rien ici.

\- Alors vous allez mourir. Que la volonté du Seigneur soit faite.

Rogue para facilement le sortilège de mort qu'elle lui envoya.

\- La volonté du Seigneur ? Ricana-t-il, un rictus malsain lui dévorant une partie du visage.

Tout le sarcasme et le mépris que contenait ses mots déformèrent le visage de son adversaire en un masque de rage et de haine. Rogue détourna avec une habilité et une dextérité impressionnante le flux de sortilèges lancés contre lui. Plus terrifiés que jamais, Harry et Hermione partirent se mettre à l'abris à l'étage inférieur de la tour. Un duel à mort venait de commencer.

Les sortilèges fusaient tout autour des deux jeunes gens cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, percutant la mappemonde et la faisant rouler sur le sol, ricochant sur les arcades en pierre et sur le toit de la tour. Malgré toute la fougue de sa jeunesse et malgré toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Severus Rogue, Cho était bien trop inexpérimentée face au maître des potions, qui paraît les coups avec une facilité déconcertante et les renvoyait sans ciller une seule seconde.

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas ! S'écria-t-elle. Personne ne doit s'aviser de sous-estimer un serviteur du Seigneur !

Rogue fut prit au dépourvu lorsqu'elle sortit de sous sa cape la chose qu'il tenait le plus en horreur : des chauve-souris. Les petites bêtes volantes poussèrent des cris à glacer le sang et foncèrent droit sur lui. Il n'eût pas le temps de les repousser grâce à sa baguette, et elle s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux sans cesser de crier. Profitant du fait qu'il était distrait, Cho le regarda fixement.

\- _Stupéfix !_

Rogue ne parvient pas à détourner le sort, et il fût propulsé quelques mètres plus loin, heurtant de plein fouet une des rambardes de la tour. Celle-ci se brisa sous son poids, elle il dû se retenir de justesse au rebord en pierre pour ne pas tomber. Il tenait encore fermement sa baguette dans sa main, mais tout son corps était suspendu au-dessus du vide et il n'avait pas moyen d'en faire usage. Cho s'approcha lentement de lui, un air de triomphe peint sur son horrible visage.

Hermione et Harry qui avaient assistés à tout la scène, se levèrent et regardèrent d'un œil horrifié ce qui se passait. Hermione voulu courir pour aller aider son professeur, mais Harry l'en empêcha en lui retenant le bras. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Cho se pencha au-dessus de Rogue et le fixa avec dédain.

\- Vous allez mourir, déclara-t-elle avec un faux sourire triste.

Rogue la regarda sans aucune peur, son habituel rictus sur son visage pâle aux traits fins.

\- Mais vous, vous n'obtiendrez jamais ce que vous êtes venu chercher au profit de Voldemort.

Alors que Cho pointait sa baguette vers lui, un événement rare et terrifiant se produisit : d'un seul coup, la foudre tomba du ciel, déchirant les nuages noirs. Le fracas effroyable du tonnerre s'entendit presque aussitôt. La foudre frappa le vieux chêne du parc, le tranchant en deux en un éclair, et aussitôt un brasier incandescent s'alluma depuis les racines jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre.

L'incendie se propagea rapidement jusqu'aux rives du lac noir, le feu se mettant à dévorer l'herbe de la pelouse du parc. Bientôt, la mer de feu arriva jusqu'au pied de la tour, devant les portes d'entrée du château. Rogue jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brasier qui était désormais sous ses pieds.

\- On se revoit en enfer professeur Rogue, dit Cho. _Expulso !_

Elle ne lui donna même pas le sortilège de mort, sachant parfaitement que les flammes qui dévoraient la pelouse en contrebas auraient tôt fait de réduire en cendres son adversaire. Rogue fut propulsé en arrière, et ses mains lâchèrent le rebord tandis qu'il tombait dans le vide. Cho recouvrit sa tête d'une capuche, puis enfourcha son balais et disparut dans la nuit noire.

Sitôt qu'elle ne fût plus là, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent près d'une rambarde et furent anéantis en observant la tragédie qui avait lieu en bas.

Les associés de Cho avaient tracés un cercle de flammes qui faisait le tour du stade et qui prenait au piège les étudiants qui étaient à l'intérieur. La pluie se mit à tomber à torrents, mais cela n'arrêta pas la progression des flammes, la ralentissant simplement. On entendait les hurlements de douleur et de désespoir, et le fait qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire était la pire des tortures. Nul ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et tous les deux ne pouvaient que regarder le drame qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, impuissants.

Les adeptes du mage noire poussèrent des cris de triomphe et incendièrent la cabane de Hagrid, prenant le garde-chasse au piège lui aussi. Ses cris de terreur se transformèrent bientôt en cris de douleur, tandis que les aboiements de Crockdur retentissaient par-dessus le bruit de la pluie.

En proie à une tristesse infinie, Hermione éclata en sanglots et détourna les yeux de ce spectacle de mort et de désolation. Harry la serra dans ses bras, lui ne pouvant détourner le regard de l'effroyable et tragique destruction de Poudlard. Il revit par flashs les instants les plus sombres de son existence : la mort de ses parents, celle de Cédric, celle de Sirius, et maintenant la chute de Rogue. Et tous ses hurlements qu'il entendait depuis le stade...

Personne n'avait rien vu venir, personne n'avait déceler le complot et démasqué les traîtres. Et il se maudissait lui-même pour n'y avoir remédier plus tôt. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus attentif rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

 **.**

Dans le stade de quidditch désormais plongé dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière des flammes éclairait la scène du drame qui se jouait. Les professeurs firent un rempart entre les agresseurs et le reste des étudiants, qui prirent la fuite dans le chaos le plus total.

\- Ron viens avec moi ! S'écria Dean en lui saisissant le bras. Dépêche-toi !

À ce moment, une poutre enflammée tomba d'un coup sec. Le rouquin tenta de l'esquiver, mais elle lui heurta l'avant-bras droit, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Ses habits commencèrent à prendre feu, et Dean se saisit du corps inerte de son ami pour le tirer du brasier. Mc Gonagall dans un dernier geste de désespoir envoya un patronus : c'était un appel au secours à tous les membres de l'Ordre et aux aurors. Dean, accompagné par Ginny, Neville, Tracey et Pansy traîna le corps de Ron évanoui. Tous s'enfuirent par une porte latérale. Pour échapper aux flammes, la plupart des étudiants se jetèrent dans l'eau du lac et se mirent à nager en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard qui était sur l'autre rive.

\- Le saule cogneur ! S'écria Neville. Enfuyons-nous par le saule cogneur ! Allons dans la cabane hurlante !

\- Bonne idée ! Lui répondit Dean en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui tombait à verses.

À cet instant, Cormac et Lavande apparurent, les menaçant avec leurs baguettes.

\- _Exustionem !_ Formula Cormac avec un rictus meurtrier.

Le sortilège d'explosion les propulsa tous dans des directions différentes. Ginny et Dean atterrirent dans l'eau glacée du lac, secoués mais indemnes. Ils se mirent à nager de toutes leurs forces pour rallier l'autre rive ; Tracey et Pansy se retrouvèrent propulsés contre la remise du stade qui prenait feu. Elles se relevèrent aussitôt et s'emparèrent des balais présents dans la remise ; et enfin Neville et Ron en plein milieu du cercle de flammes. Neville se redressa rapidement, mais constata avec horreur que l'avant-bras droit de Ron avait été déchiqueté par la déflagration. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée lui monta aux narines, mais il traîna malgré tout le corps inerte de son ami en direction du saule cogneur. Mais ils étaient encerclés par les flammes qui dévoraient la pelouse. Soudain, un miracle apparut sous les yeux de Neville.

\- Buck ! S'écria-t-il en courant vers l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid qui se trouvait dans le potager.

L'animal le regarda de ses yeux perçants, mais consentit immédiatement à le laisser grimper sur son encolure, entraînant Ron avec lui. L'hippogriffe s'envola bientôt, se dirigeant aussi vers Pré-au-Lard et sauvant les deux jeunes hommes du brasier. Petit-à-petit, les averses de pluie commencèrent à éteindre l'incendie, mais le vieux chêne était toujours une immense torche végétale qui brûlait dans la nuit. Au bout d'un moment, l'arbre tranché en deux s'effondra dans l'eau du lac, et y coula en silence. Dans la cabane d'Hagrid, les aboiements et les hurlements cessèrent. La cabane finie elle aussi par s'effondrer sur elle-même, le bois étant dévoré en quelques instants par le feu.

La brigade de la police magique et les membres du bureau des aurors répondirent à l'appel de Mc Gonagall et arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard en transplanant. Ils devaient faire vite pour sauver le maximum de personnes et éteindre définitivement l'incendie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du sinistre, une brève bataille s'engagea avec les adeptes de la magie noire. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent cependant pas à prendre la fuite sur des balais, et les secours décidèrent de ne pas perdre leur temps à les pourchasser, préférant sauver les vies des personnes en danger.

Lorsque l'incendie fût enfin maîtrisé, un affreux silence tomba sur les lieux du drame. À plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, on entendit que le bruit régulier de la pluie qui tombait à torrents. Aucune lumière ne se dégageait du château, tout n'était qu'obscurité. Les ténèbres étaient tombées sur le paradis des sorciers, en ce lieu qui était considéré comme un havre de paix.

 **.**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le drame qui venait de secouer Poudlard. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, éclairant de ses rayons les lieux du désastre. L'air était humide et un vent fort soufflait depuis la forêt interdite. Harry arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie où il venait de passer une majeure partie de sa nuit. Il avait le vieux Brossdur de Ron à la main, ainsi que sa valise et celle d'Hermione. Il contempla des yeux tout le domaine de Poudlard une dernière fois, observant le Poudlard Express qui venait d'entrer dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Dans quelques minutes, le train allait partir. Le jeune homme attacha soigneusement les deux valises sur le balais, avant de l'enfourcher. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de partir, mais l'attente d'Hermione se faisait longue.

Enfin, la jeune femme fit son apparition, encore vêtue de ses habits de soirée, tenant entre les mains un papier froissé.

\- Pourquoi y avait-il une lettre à mon nom dans le couloir ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de fatigue.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux la lire ici, dépêche-toi, le train va bientôt partir. On peut le rejoindre en quelques secondes grâce au balais, mais fait vite quand même.

Hermione l'observa d'un œil absent. Elle comme lui, avait encore bien du mal à intégrer dans son esprit que ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit était réel.

\- Lis cette lettre Hermione, c'est peut-être important.

\- J'avais l'intention de la lire de toute manière.

Harry tourna son attention vers le panorama alentour tandis qu'elle dépliait la feuille de parchemin. Elle eu d'abord du mal à reconnaître l'écriture fine et penchée, puis son cerveau établit le rapport : Drago lui avait écrit quelque chose. Elle s'accouda à une rambarde pour lire ce qu'il lui avait écrit.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **Je suis certain que tu as dans ta vie des gens auxquels tu tiens et qui tiennent à toi. Laisse-moi te dire que je ne fait pas partie de ces gens-là. Durant tant d'années, je t'ai détestée, je t'ai haïe, je t'ai méprisée, humiliée, et puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**_

 _ **C'est ça que tu crois Hermione ? Quelle vaste plaisanterie. Je vais te dire sur quoi je suis tombé. Je suis tombé en pitié devant une jeune femme qui se noyait dans l'eau d'un lac. Je suis tombé en pitié, et puis je me suis dit : tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? Parce que j'en avait assez de me prendre sans arrêt la tête avec toi, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas profiter d'elle ? Ce serait marrant non ?**_ _ **La seule femme qui était parvenue à me résister jusqu'ici serait enfin à moi.**_

 _ **Et tu sais quoi ? Ça a superbement marché. Tellement bien même, que j'ai fini par y prendre mon pied, et a jouer le jeu du petit adolescent transit par l'amour. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je sais faire à la perfection, c'est celle-là : jouer un jeu. Jouer un rôle. Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai fait que ça, et ne va pas naïvement croire que ça allait s'arrêter dès l'instant où j'ai fait semblant de fondre devant tes petits yeux de biche.**_

 _ **Tu es plus idiote encore que les autres femmes, qui elles savaient que je ne les aimait pas vraiment, que je ne faisait que jouer avec leur cœur. Mais j'aime bien l'idiotie tu sais. Ça me rappelle à chaque seconde que je domine le jeu, que je suis le maître. Tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que les gens le prétendent. Tu as peur de l'échec, peur du danger, peur des coups bas, peur de tout en somme. Tu es incapable de faire passer ton intérêt avant celui des autres, et tu es incapable d'être autre chose que toi-même. Je te le dit Hermione : Tu ne vivras pas vieille. Ta gentillesse et ta bienveillance te tuera bien avant, alors tant qu'à faire, autant que je te brise le cœur maintenant en te disant la vérité sur nôtre prétendue histoire d'amour.**_

 _ **C'est désolant n'est-ce pas de voir le voile des illusions se déchirer ? Ça fait mal hein Hermione de tomber du haut de sa tour d'ivoire ? Ça fait mal au cœur n'est-ce pas de découvrir que l'homme que l'on aime est un monstre ?**_

 _ **Et par pitié, n'essaie pas vainement de me retrouver, parce que tu n'y parviendra pas. Je t'avais pourtant mise en garde : je suis un menteur. Mais apparemment, tu es masochiste Hermione. Tu aimes souffrir, eh bien je suis l'instrument idéal pour réaliser tes fantasmes.**_

 _ **En fin de compte, tu es comme toutes les femmes : tu ne vois que la beauté.**_

 _ **Adieu mon petit rossignol.**_

En relevant la tête, elle entendit la lamentation du phénix. Fumsec s'en allait pour mourir. Elle vit l'oiseau de feu prendre son envol et s'éloigner vers l'horizon. À travers ses larmes, elle murmura :

\- Adieu Drago.

 ** _À suivre dans L'Appel du Phénix_**

 ** _._**

 **ooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooo**

 **.**

 **Eh bien je crois qu'après avoir lu ça, vous ne pourrez pas dormir tranquille ( je ne l'espère pas, mais bon, vous m'avez compris).**

 **Alors, l'atterrissage n'a pas été trop rude ? Eh non, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, ceci n'est pas la fin. Ou en tout cas, c'est la fin de la première partie si vous préférez.**

 **Car oui, j'ai décidé de diviser cette histoire en deux parties distinctes, et cela dès que j'ai commencé à écrire les premières lignes de cette histoire. Voilà donc la première partie terminée, celle qui raconte la septième et dernière année de Drago à Poudlard. La seconde partie raconte quant à elle ce qui se passe après Poudlard.**

 **Je mettrais bientôt en ligne la suite, alors tenez-vous informés, elle apparaîtra sur mon profil et elle portera le titre qui est mentionné à la fin de cette partie.**

 **Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est très long et que vous ne pouvez pas tout commenter, mais si vous pouviez juste me dire ce qui vous a marqué, ce dont vous vous souviendrez, ce serait adorable.**

 **Inutile de dire que j'ai pris un plaisir gigantesque à l'écrire, même si ça m'a prit un temps monstre ( en plus je l'ai écrit pendant que je passais mon Bac, d'ailleurs je l'ai réussi =), je suis tellement heureux... ).**

 **Alors, maintenant que vous savez qui est l'autre élu et ce qui se cache dans le précieux trésor, je vous invite à me faire partager vos hypothèses pour la suite. Qu'on se rassure, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, mais c'est simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup recueillir vos impressions. Faites-moi donc partager ce que vous imaginez pour la suite !**

 **Même si ce chapitre ne signe pas la fin, c'est une page qui se tourne, et j'en suis très ému. Cela m'a fait un pincement au coeur en me disant que je n'écrierait plus sur Poudlard. Mais je suis tout excité à l'idée de tester ma plume sur un terrain nouveau. J'ai besoin de me prouver à moi-même ce que je vaut réellement, et pour ça, il me faut quitter Poudlard.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez senti, mais la plupart des choses écrites dans ce chapitre sont tirées de mon expérience personnelle. J'ai passé toute mon année de Terminale à écrire cette histoire, et le fait qu'elle se déroule durant la septième année de Drago n'a donc rien d'anodin. Les épreuves d'ASPIC, le bal de fin d'année, le rapport de Drago aux femmes, j'ai vécu exactement la même chose. Cette histoire, c'est une part de moi-même, une part de ma vie, une part de mon âme enfermée entre ses lignes. Tenez-le en compte s'il vous plaît.**

 **Que dire d'autre à part un énorme merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Continuez de faire vivre cette histoire, et si des choses ne sont pas claires vous pouvez m'envoyer autant de messages que vous voulez, je serait toujours disponible pour répondre à vos questions.**

 **J'espère vous retrouvez pour la suite.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Théodore Barney**


End file.
